


After the Shadows Pass

by MightyLauren



Series: Shadows on the Horizon [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complete, F/M, M/M, Novel, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 300,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLauren/pseuds/MightyLauren
Summary: With the threat to Meridian, and the world, now in check Aloy must decide what her next step will be. Will she stay in Meridian and help rebuild? Return to the Motherland? And what about those who aided in her triumph? Particularly a certain Vanguard captain she found herself thinking about in a different way?The choice she makes inadvertently sets her on a course to overcome an old foe in this novel length tale.This follows directly after the final battle and contains spoilers of how that battle ends.





	1. The First Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **"Let Your Heart Hold Fast"** \- _Fort Atlantic_
> 
>  **"The Other Side"** \- _David Gray_
> 
> (Each chapter will have songs I associate to them that will be listed here)

As the final machine that stood between Aloy and the Spire went down, it was Erend's voice she heard. She couldn't see where he was due to the massive fallen and smoking Deathbringer.

"It's down! Time to do what you came for Aloy!"

She didn't need him to tell her twice, and was already well on her way towards the base of the Spire regardless. Still, she felt stronger knowing he had made it through. Considering the smoke still rising from the direction of Meridian she was sure she couldn't say the same for every ally that had traveled there at her behest.

Aloy pushed this thought aside, the distance between her and the metal globe that contained Hades was closing.

"System threat: imminent," Hades rough artificial voice bleated.

"I'm more than a threat," Aloy growled, she pulled Sylens lance from her back, for a moment checked to ensure the master override apparatus was still securely in place. Then she located the thing that looked most like it could be the 'eye' of this old Titan head and stabbed it.

It took a couple tries to get through but once she did electricity shot up through the spear and even into her. Suddenly it was as if she was outside of herself. Standing inside what seemed to be a Focus interface, the only piece of the real world that she could see was the Spire with the red swirls of Hades corruption flowing up and down it. A hologram of Elisabet also towered over Aloy.

A synthetic voice much less harsh than Hades spoke: "Master Override, armed. To activate, state name and rank."

Aloy looked up at the hologram, for a moment reaching a hand up towards the woman that was so like her in appearance. "Elisabet Sobeck," she said. "Alpha Prime."

The hologram began to dissolve and Aloy had to catch herself from asking the scientist not to go.

"Master Override, activated. Purging Extinction Protocol," the synthetic voice spoke again.

Suddenly Aloy was back in the real world, shaking her hand where it stung from being electrocuted. She only had a moment on her feet though before a now blue shockwave emanated out from the Spire knocking her off her feet once more.

For a moment she lay on her back in the grass watching the signal flowing out to tell the Faro robots to permanently deactivate. Hades extinction protocols being purged should mean that GAIA's own hardware would never never again send an activation signal to the killer robot's of the old world.

Pulling herself to her feet, she looked around the Alight, the name the Carja had given the mesa that the Spire rested on. The damage was evident in every structure there, those that remained standing did so barely. She needed to see the city, needed to know that it was standing a little more stably than the buildings here. The urgency to see this took her by surprise and her legs were carrying her towards this goal without her even realizing.

\-----------

Though Erend's first instinct once the corrupted machines had been destroyed was to go to Aloy's side he had been prevented. First, by rubble and distance but then by the Nora brave, Varl. He had thrown an arm out to hold him back.

"I think we should give her her space," he had said, as Aloy approached Hades spear in hand.

Erend knew he had a point, knew that she had been working tirelessly to reach this point, knew that she believed this moment was her destiny. He ALSO knew that the Nora were currently at a slightly awkward level of reverence for Aloy now and there was a chance Varl wouldn't approach unless called over.

Erend knew all of this and wanted to discard every last bit of it, throw the young brave's arm to the side. Instead he had nodded to show he agreed and the two warriors stood and watched her dispatch Hades. But when she started to walk away and towards the edge of the mesa Erend had no intention of letting her walk out of his sight for long. He sidled past Varl as she was vaulting over a crumbling battlement wall.

Much to his surprise Varl actually made no move to stop this, even seemed at first to follow him. The Alight was just a large circle of structures and she was already on the outside of it. Erend ducked under a stone archway and found the path she was following. Somehow he had already lost track of Varl but this bothered him little.

No, Erend's focus was single minded. He could now see Aloy's red hair through some branches in front of him. She had stepped out onto a greenery covered outcropping that overlooked the valley between the Spire and Meridian. He sped up, making a fair amount of noise breaking through branches.

Aloy heard this and with typical reflexes went for her bow and turned as if expecting to find a remnant machine behind her. Erend raised his hands and ducked slightly.

She looked happy and relieved to see it was him stepping towards him as he closed the gap between them. The wind had kicked up, and Aloy's hair was alive with motion, and her eyes for a moment were looking only into his. He reached out his right arm and touched her shoulder. Part friendly post battle gesture, part an excuse to touch her.

Aloy smiled and then turned because Varl had joined them on the outcropping. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Then, like the tide, Aloy's attention ebbed. She stepped forward looking down at the Maizelands that were now quietly smoldering. Here eyes moved up and Erend realized there were people gathering at the edge of Meridian mesa. Their shouts and cheers were reaching the warriors on the wind across the valley.

Aloy lifted her bow high above her head and the cheers crescendoed. Erend found himself raising his hammer and adding to the din. There was nothing more invigorating to an Oseram soldier than a hard won battle. He felt the pride swell in his chest that he hadn't felt properly since two years earlier when they liberated Meridian from the mad Sun King.

For a moment he was so caught up in celebrating he didn't notice that Aloy had now turned and walked towards the edge and was gazing out at the horizon with a strange look in her eyes.

At first he wasn't sure if he should approach, or speak, but he figured they had just saved the world together what's the worst that could happen? So he joined her at the edge of the overlook, dropping the head of his hammer to the ground with a thump. He couldn't think what to say so he just watched the setting sun with her, and kicked the head of his hammer every now and again.

"We did it," she said in a soft voice after what felt like a long while.

"You did it," he corrected her. She laughed as she turned finally to look at him. Suddenly he couldn't even remember what he had said to make her laugh.

"It was my fight, but it is our win," she said. Aloy placed her bow securely onto her back. Now she reached out like he had, placing a hand on his armored shoulder "Ersa would have been proud."

"She would have fought with us," he said "You guys would have got on great."

Aloy dropped her arm from his and he felt a sense of loss. "I bet we would have," she said.

Varl had joined them, he made a slight bow to Aloy before seemingly catching himself and straightening up.

"It has been an honor to fight alongside you both," he said.

Erend almost looked around to find who the second person he meant, then realized it was himself. He ran his hand down his Mohawk to cover this moment of hesitation.

"Thank you, Varl," Aloy said. "I feel the same."

Erend hoped that nodding beside her conveyed enough of the same sentiment because he still didn't have words.

"What do we do now?" Varl asked.

Aloy didn't hesitate. She didn't have to think. "Tend to the wounded. Put out the fires," she answered, but these words seemed to make her realize who wasn't standing on the outcropping with them. "Where is Sona?"

Varl's face seemed to fall. "I'm not sure," he answered.

\-----------  
Aloy wasn't aware of making the decision to walk away from Erend and Varl. It was as if the little victorious bubble they had been standing in on the cliff had popped. The sun had sank low in the sky now, bathing the Alight in red light. Aloy broke into a sprint as she cleared the circle of now half destroyed buildings.

When was the last time she had seen Sona standing? So much had been happening all over making it hard to remember, she skid to a halt next to the downed Deathbringer and reached up activating her Focus. Erend and Varl were catching up now, they were the only orange outlines that were in significant motion, she turned and scanned the line of half standing brick structures and hills that made up the eastern side of the Alight.

Some of the orange prone figures on the ground showed faded, her Focus already knew what she still hadn't fully admitted to herself that allies had fallen for her cause.

There was life on this mesa though, inside one of the buildings she could see two crouched orange outlines, two people seeking shelter. Then over behind some of the crumbling battlements two others could be seen slightly moving.

Realizing she couldn't go two places at the same time she turned to call back to Erend and Varl only to realize they were right in front of her. She threw the momentum from her step back so as not to run into them and nearly overbalanced. Erend reached out a hand and righted her.

"Whoa there," he said, releasing her arm.

"There's a couple people holed up in that building, and then hiding behind a wall on the other side," she said. "We should split up and - "

Varl had already picked one of the two directions she had pointed and headed off at a sprint.

"I guess I'll take the other one," Erend said, pointing for confirmation. "You better go after him."

Aloy didn't hesitate, she set off at a trot after Varl. When she reached the hill she held a small stitch in her side as she climbed. The adrenaline from the battle was wearing off and she was starting to feel it. This building was one of the more intact ones, though Varl had opened the door in such haste he had broken it and it now hung from one hinge at a strange angle.

She could hear voices talking from somewhere in the back of the building. She made her way through the entrance room around what appeared to be a counter and into a space that at one point must have been used as a kitchen. It occurred to Aloy she has no idea what the buildings on this Mesa were ever even used for. She'd have to ask at some point.

She found the people she were looking for in what appeared to be a very empty pantry off of the paltry kitchen. Varl was now kneeling next to two people, neither of which were Sona. Aloy had to push down her disappointment.

Instead it was one of Erend's men, who's leg was clearly twisted at a funny angle, being treated by one of the Nora braves who had been up top with Varl. The Nora man seemed to be fine, he was explaining to Varl.

"I couldn't leave him out there to get trampled," he said. He had lighter skin than Varl's but wasn't nearly as pale as Aloy. "So we fell back into here for shelter and I've been tending to his leg."

Aloy could tell that Varl was trying his best not to look disappointed, because this was not his mother and she was still elsewhere either alive and wounded, or dead.

"Anointed one!" The Nora brave whom Aloy didn't know by name had spotted her. He went from standing over the injured man to bowing.

"That isn't necessary," she said. Her eyes moved to the Oseram man wishing she had taken better note of new names before the battle. She fell to her knee next to him. "We are gonna get you out of here and get you medical attention."

"Did it work?" He asked. "Did we stop them?" The mans eyes were full of both hope and fear mixed together. He needed her to tell him it was worth it. She could see that written all over his face.

"We did," she said. "We stopped the end of the world. Thank you for all you did."

Aloy wasn't sure what had made her respond in such a sentimental fashion, but she could tell it was the right thing to do. The man was going from looking down and defeated to looking accomplished.

"Thank you, Aloy," he said. "Cap always spoke so highly of you and it's clear it was with good reason."

Aloy rose again. She turned to Varl who's dark face was impossible to read at this stage. He didn't speak instead he and the brave heaved the injured Oseram up. He stood on his good leg between them with his arms over both of their shoulders.

Soon they were back outside, the sun had fully set by now. They moved slowly and carefully down the hill towards the center of the Alight.

"ALOY!" Erend's voice called from the area she had sent him to look for survivors. She motioned to the men following her and they made their way around the crumbling battlements, and towards the shadowy outlines of three figures.

The scene wasn't all that different than what she had found inside, only reversed. One of the Oseram Vanguardsmen was tending to a battered looking Sona. The blue face paint on her face had a gash through it.

Varl helped lower the injured Vanguard down hastily and then slightly elbowed Erend out of the way to get to his war chief mother.

"Aloy, Varl," Sona spoke. "You both made it. Thank the Mother."

Varl was looking over her wounds a look of deep concern on his face. Aloy felt almost like she was invading upon a private moment so she turned her attention to what was the immediate problem they were facing: transporting two injured people down off this rock.

Erend was now kneeling talking to his injured man so Aloy pulled aside the two uninjured men.

"We need to assemble a cot of some kind, one big enough to carry both of them," she said. "I think there's the remnants of a wagon over there and we can probably find plenty of wire and binding materials off of the downed machines. I'll start on that."

She was elbow deep in a dead Bellowback when Erend appeared at her shoulder. He stood there without speaking for what felt like a long moment. She didn't speak either, not until she freed the spun medal wire she had been after. "Got it!" She held it out to him and he took it with his left hand, then offered his right hand to her to help her up.

"You've made quite the impression on Brant and Elof," he said once she was standing. When she looked a bit quizzical he explained "Brant is the injured Vanguard, Elof is the one that was tending to Sona."

"Ahhh," she said. "Well if there's anything I'm good at it's splashy first impressions."

Erend laughed, it was a hearty laugh that Aloy was coming to find very familiar. Then again, as they walked side by side, to where Elof and the Nora brave who's name she swore she would learn had gathered wood planks, she realized she was becoming familiar in general with having Erend near. She supposed that in the scheme of the world as a whole he was closer to her as an ally and friend then most every other living person.

This thought got caught up in her mind, even as she busied herself to help assemble the mobile cot by weaving the wire between planks to secure them. She use the two longest planks at either side to be used as handles to carry. She thought of Erend's strong hands as she made these handles, his muscular arms.

So distracted by all of this she made surprisingly good time on the project and soon she was standing looking down at the primitive gurney.

"That should do nicely," Erend said as he returned from the other side of the wall where the injured still lay.

He and the healthy men slowly and gently transferred the two injured fighters onto the cot. Finally they were ready to depart the Alight. Elof the Oseram took the back handles, and Erend after adjusting his hammer on his back to ensure it didn't hit the cot lifted the front handles.

Finally, they were ready to depart. Aloy led the way knowing the path wouldn't be in the best shape but ready to get off the top of this mesa all the same. Quietly they departed into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow build Aloy/Erend novel length fan fic. I promise if you stick with me it will be worth it.


	2. Forging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend help kick off the recovery process in the Maizelands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Hold Me Up** \- _Conrad Sewell_
> 
>  **She's Always A Woman** \- _Billy Joel_
> 
>  **Better** \- _Regina Spekter_

The journey down from the Spire was not an easy one, by the time they reached the final leg Erend was adjusting his grip on the cot handles every few seconds attempting to make them stop aching from carrying it for so long. The gradient the whole way had not helped, in an effort to keep his injured charges level he had to hoist his side higher since he was at the front of the gurney.

By the time they were back on level ground his arms were feeling the strain, therefore it was with relief that he saw a group of Carja guards rushing forward to meet them once they crossed the bridge into the Maizelands.

"M'am, we can take them from here," one of the guards said as they reached them.

Erend looked around trying to figure out who this guard was addressing as m'am, and then realized he was speaking to Aloy. Erend masked a laugh at this as two of the other armored guards took over control of the cot.

"Where will you take them?" Aloy was asking.

"The hospital in Meridian is still in tact," the guard said. "We've been carrying people up there for medical attention."

Now that he was free from carrying the cot, Erend was finally taking a second to absorb the situation in the Maizelands. He had spent the entirety of the battle up on the Alight protecting the Spire and for the first time he realized just how much destruction had occurred in the valley.

Aloy was still talking to the Carja guards with Varl, but Erend found himself gaping at his surroundings. Almost every building, shop, dock was burned or burning, even the mill. It's wheel still rolled in the moving stream, but the building it was attached to was an empty steaming shell of what it once was.

How many were dead? He wondered suddenly. Now, he saw the elevator shafts that were once attached to the Mesa were in ruins also. The top half of the right hand one still clung on, but the rest must be collapsed on the ground below. He wondered if anyone had been inside the car when it went down, this thought was unpleasant and he found himself shiver though it was far from cold.

"With your permission, I would like to go with them," Varl was saying.

"You don't need my permission for that," Aloy hissed.

Erend had completely lost the thread of the conversation, he turned back to see the guards trotting off with the cot and Varl looking at Aloy as if waiting to be unchained from her side.

"Go," she said. She seemed to realize that she had to make this decision. "I'll check in with you all at the hospital later."

"Thank you, Aloy," Varl said, his voice breathless with relief. Then, without another word, he raced off to catch up to the soldiers.

Aloy turned to look at Erend finally, he could tell by the change in her expression that he must be wearing the shock on his face. She had a way of scrunching up her brow when she was concerned about him. He had seen the look more times than he would have liked in the short span of time they had known each other. He seemed to often be giving her reasons to be worried about him.

"I know it looks bad," she said.

"Bad?" The word came out as a gasp. "I think you're low balling that don't you think?"

"Okay, well then you can sit here and sulk about it," she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Or we could go see what we can do to help."

She gave him a sassy smirk before turning, tossing her red hair over her shoulder as she did so and walking away from him.

Erend was momentarily stunned. How did she always know exactly what to say to disarm him and put him in his place? He wondered if walking away was part of the gambit here, because he was struggling to keep his eyes off of her backside as she bent over to pick something up off the ground.

\----------

Aloy was starting to wonder if Erend was going to follow or not. She had meant it playfully, but as she pocketed the blaze canister she had picked up off the ground considered if it had come out properly. She was just about to look back when she heard the unmistakable clink of his steel armor.

Together, they walked deeper into the Maizelands. There were bucket brigades that had formed, chaining buckets of water from the irrigation system that they used to supply water to the crops. The air was thick with smoke, and swelteringly hot. Though Aloy always found the weather around Meridian to be warmer than she liked, this was on a completely different level.

It wasn't nearly as quiet down here as it had been up by the Spire. In fact at first she wasn't even sure she heard the voice calling out for help. But the second time she was more sure that she had indeed heard what she thought.

"Erend, listen," she said. She had reached out subconsciously and grabbed his arm.

He tilted his head listening hard, taking a finger and attempting to clear out his right ear, causing his hoop earring in that ear to glint in the light of the torch lamps along the path.

"We need someone strong!" Someone was shouting. "Please my father is trapped!"

Finally, Aloy had pegged the direction it was coming from, pulling Erend's arm as she dragged him forward. Down the path and to the left, they found a woman standing by what looked like it had been a bakery by the water.

Aloy's heart broke as she realized what she was looking at, she had walked through here a number of times in the past and it was nearly unrecognizable. The left hand elevator shaft hadn't just collapsed, it had fallen like a tree in the woods and had destroyed the bakery once it hit.

"How can we help?" Aloy asked once she found her voice.

The girl was a Carja, and couldn't be more than a year older than Aloy herself. She was wearing the usual ornate Carja clothing and headdress, but her heavy face make up had been smeared and smudged.

"My father, I can hear him but I can't get inside," the girl explained in a pleading voice. "Everything is so hot, and so heavy."

Erend was already starting to size up the rubble behind the girl, he was pushing on things in an experimental way.

"Stay here, okay," Aloy said to the girl.

She joined Erend at what was left of the front door to the building. There was a heavy metal beam from the elevator laying diagonally across it. Someone could be heard behind the door banging on it. Aloy tugged on the beam for a second and it didn't even budge.

"He's alive in there alright," Erend said, a look of renewed determination on his face. He took the hammer off of his back and threw it down, probably not wanting the extra weight. "I'm gonna lift the beam, you open the door."

She was about to ask incredulously how he expected to lift that beam on his own, but he already had his shoulder braced underneath and was slowly straightening his legs. The beam was already moving upwards. She had always known he was strong, and yet she was surprised and impressed by this feat. He hardly looked like it required effort. His face was screwed up in concentration, but aside from that he could have been lifting a plank of wood and this was a piece of an elevator shaft!

"You're almost there," she said, as his back was to the door so he couldn't see well. She reached forward the moment it was clear and snatched the door open. The man behind it looked startled to find his way clear, she had to grab him by his robes and yank him through before snapping the door closed again. "Clear."

Erend dropped the beam back onto the ground with a clang and a grunt. The father and daughter were hugging and crying. Then the girl broke away and threw her arms around Erend.

Aloy literally had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling at the surprised and slightly uncomfortable look on the Oseram's face. The young girl was just saying "You saved him!" over and over.

"It was, nothing," he was saying, his face had flushed red behind his mustache and thick chops. "All part of the job."

"Thank you," was the last thing the girl said as she released him. Then she turned to Aloy, and thanked her too, before walking off with her father.

Erend ran his hand down his Mohawk then reached down and picked his hammer up off the ground.

"That," Aloy said, "Was impressive. I mean, I knew you were strong, but... wow." She wasn't sure why but as she said this she had reached up and was playing with her own hair.

He was blushing again and she was realizing that she liked that. He was cute when he was flustered. She shook herself from this line of thinking, because there were things to do and people to help.

Erend shouldered his hammer. "I bet we'll find more heavy things for me to lift if we check the buildings heading west," he said, bouncing his eyebrows playfully.

"I both hope not and hope so all at once," she said, as they walked down the path to the Western Gate.

\-----------

The Sun Palace stood on its own mesa to the North of Meridian proper, this side of Meridian was virtually untouched from the battle as the army of Eclipse and corrupted machines had marched in from the West and then South through the Maizelands to the Alight.

People were coming and going rapidly from the palace while the Sun King, Avad directed what was the beginning stages of what he was sure to be a long recovery process for his city. The reports of the damage were devastating, though he knew it could have been so much worse.

He had never seen so many fearsome machines in his life, and had they been more focused on the city itself rebuilding may not have been an option. Avad thanked the Sun that his people had not build the city directly around the Spire.

"Your highness," came a greeting that drew Avad back from these thoughts.

"Ah, Marad," the King greeted. "Good to see you in one piece."

Marad bowed, then launched immediately into a report. "I was checking the status of the Eastern bridge and elevators. I am happy to report that they are in tact unlike our main elevators, in fact the Eastern gate is in good condition overall. Completely passable."

"This is excellent news," Avad said, he was pacing now his ornately slippered feet taking him back and forth on the marble floor of the palace sitting area. "Wish I could say the same for the Western Gate."

"I'll be heading there next," Marad said. "I want to make sure they all know they can use those Eastern elevators to transport the injured up to the hospital."

"Thank you," the King said, with earnest in his voice. "I must admit I'm terrified to hear the final numbers for deaths and injuries."

"That blood is not on your hands," Marad said.

They lapsed into silence as Avad paced and Marad stood silently, his hands closed upon themselves in front of him waiting for his king to speak again.

"I know that you're right," Avad said finally. "But a king shoulders responsibility for anything that befalls his people, even acts of God."

Marad thought about this for a moment. "God? I would say more the devil," he said. "Regardless for now we just work to recover from it. So I better get back to work."

Avad had stopped pacing now. "Yes, right. Could you do me one favor?" Marad nodded so the king proceeded with the request. "If you see Aloy or Erend could you tell them to report here? They haven't checked in and I'm starting to fear the worst."

Marad tilted his head for a moment confused. "But you know that they made it," he said. "We saw them on the overlook just after victory."

"Then why haven't they checked in?" Avad asked, his voice rising to show his irritation. He was back to pacing now. He was annoyed. Erend was the head of his personal Vanguard and had to have known he would want a face to face after the battle.

"Knowing those two they are tied up on rescue efforts in the valley," Marad said. "I will send them to you when I find them. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No, you may go," Avad said. Marad turned with a swish of his flowing clothing and was gone.

\------------

Erend had sweat dripping from his brow, it was shining in the light from one of the still smoldering building fires. The further West they had gone the worse things looked. They had put out two fires, and rescued a handful of Carja citizens already and they hadn't been at it that long.

Currently he was hauling debris out of the roadway to attempt to make it passable. Not an easy task right now as, the closer they got to what remained of the Western Gate, the larger the chunks of rock seemed to be. He had taken to using his combat hammer as an actual hammer to break up the rock to make it easier to move.

He had lost sight of Aloy, who had located her own bucket and was running around putting out fires. He was working on this particularly difficult chunk of rock. He heaved the hammer up over his head for what felt like the hundredth time and brought it down with as much force as he could muster.

Finally with a resounding crack the rock fell into pieces.

"Took you long enough."

He hadn't realized that Aloy had come up behind him and had been watching him. He dropped the hammer head down to the ground and leaned on the handle a bit.

"Well, if you can do it faster, I'll let you take the next one," he said. He couldn't help but smile at the back and forth rhythm they had developed. Here they were surrounded by the rubble of battle and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Alright then, I don't mind the challenge," she replied, stepping forward and reaching for the handle of his hammer. She had to get very close to him to do this, and as she clasped her hand around the leather wrapped handle it brushed his.

Suddenly Erend felt as warm as if he was still in the middle of breaking the rock. She had fallen silent also, her eyes went from their hands clasped side by side on the hammer up to look into his eyes. Aloy's eyes were a deep hazel color, with flecks of full green speckled throughout. He felt like he could just fall into them.

Her hair was a bit of a mess right now, between the battle and the heat. Erend took his free hand, not daring to move the one on the hammer, and gently brushed a tuft of ginger hair from her forehead to the side and behind her ear.

She closed her eyes as he did this, as if to enjoy the moment, and for the first time Erend felt there was an actual possibility that she might feel for him the same way he felt for her. He knew this was a wildly inappropriate time to be exploring this notion. Her eyes were back open again, boring into his her face nearly unreadable. He found himself leaning down, bringing his face closer to hers, for a moment it looked as if she was bringing her lips up to meet his when -

"Erend! Aloy!"

Aloy released the hammer as if it was suddenly very hot and their trance was broken. Beyond her Erend could see Blameless Marad rapidly approaching while calling their names.

"That seems about right," Erend said.

She had adjusted herself so that she was standing at his shoulder. He looked down at her hoping he didn't look too disappointed. She bumped her shoulder into his arm on purpose, clanking her shoulder pad into his armor with a soft clang, and gave him a small smile.

"I'm so glad to have found you," Marad said once he was finally before them fully. "The King has been inquiring about your whereabouts."

Aloy let out a soft scoff.

"Ah," Erend said. "Yes, I was just thinking maybe I should report in. We just got caught up... helping down here."

"I told him that would be the case, but you know Avad." Marad said, shrugging slightly.

Erend sighed. "Very well, I'll go check in with the boss," he said, then he turned to Aloy. "Wanna keep the hammer in case you need to break up more debris?"

Marad stepped forward to interrupt this. "Actually he is expecting _both_ of you," he clarified.

"See, now _THAT_ seems about right to me," Aloy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Haven't hit a creative block yet so the next chapter won't be far behind.


	3. Making the Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy discovers everyone else has a stronger opinion on what she should do next than she has for herself. She makes the rounds before hopefully finally getting some post-battle rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **What Would I Do Without You** \- _Drew Holcomb & the Neighbors_
> 
>  **It's Time** \- _Imagine Dragons_

Aloy was one part amused and one part annoyed after the interruption by Blameless Marad. She stood at Erend's shoulder still while he finished talking to the King's messenger. She didn't particularly want to go see King Avad. The King had a way of looking at her that made her feel uneasy.

"The Eastern elevators are still functional," Marad was telling Erend. "It's the fastest way up to Meridian."

Marad had brought men with him. These men had taken over removing the rubble from the road. Aloy was watching them work, but her mind was on the moment she and Erend had shared before they had all turned up. She had never had a romantic relationship with anyone before, there had never been time, so she wasn't sure how she felt. All she was sure of was that she had wished they hadn't been interrupted. Between going to see the King and recovery efforts she wondered how she could get another minute alone with Erend to explore these new feelings.

She was so engrossed in these thoughts she didn't realize that Erend was talking to her.

"And you aren't hearing a word I'm saying," he said with a laugh.

Aloy snapped back into herself, feeling her cheeks flush. "I'm sorry, I was..." She didn't even know where she could go with that sentence to explain, trailing off.

"A million miles away," Erend finished for her. "I noticed. Are you ready to get moving?"

"As if we have a choice," she answered. She hadn't meant to actually say these words out loud, and now that they were out there she waited as they walked in silence to hear his response.

"Technically, you have a choice," Erend said, finally. "But as I work for the King, I'm the one required to go."

They were walking back the way they had come, down passed the collapsed elevator shafts and to the East. All the fires at this end had been completely doused and the streets were quiet. They walked past a singed corn field, a lone fox stalked through it rustling the burnt underbrush as it went.

By the time they reached the Eastern end their surroundings could not have been more different from the West end. Here things were mostly in tact. The stone road to the elevator was clean, free and clear of debris. In fact, the usual guards stood at either side of the elevator doors as per usual. It was like this was a splice of Meridian untouched by battle amidst the chaos.

Erend greeted the guards with a wave, and one pulled the lever to open the elevator doors. After they folded out of the way, he stepped to the side and put out an arm to let her enter first.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Oh? Then what are you waiting for, hop on," Aloy replied, with a giggle.

"Hey," he said, feigning offense, but as she passed him into the elevator she could see the amusement in his eyes. He stepped on behind her and yanking the lever inside down and sending the elevator into motion.

\-----------

As they stepped off the elevator top side, Erend led the way towards the Eastern Gate. They had fallen into a comfortable silence. Aloy was back to looking as if her mind was miles away and he thought it best to let her in peace for now.

They passed through the gates and continued to the right. The mesa was still very alive with people all over the place, he knew many would be from the Maizelands below seeking shelter for the night. So consumed with helping, Erend hadn't realized how late it really was. Many of these people would be on their way to bed at this hour if the situation had been different.

People were starting to take note of Erend and Aloy as they passed. He supposed he should have expected that. They were leaving behind them a trail of whispers and occasional clapping.

This seemed to make Aloy uncomfortable because she had picked up the pace to reach the bridge to the Sun Palace. The bridge was lined with guards as usual, and somewhere in the back of Erend's mind this annoyed him.

"He couldn't have spared some of the guards to rescue and relief aid?" Aloy asked, clearly reading his mind.

Erend found himself letting out somewhere between a grunt and a groan of agreement. He led the way up the marble stairs and into the royal sitting room.

The King was deep in conversation with some guards when they arrived, however as soon as he saw them he held up a hand to halt the man who was speaking to him.

"Aloy, Erend, so good to see you," he greeted. The two guards recognized the dismissal and with bows left the area.

Erend snapped himself back into Vanguard mode. He placed a hand on his own chest and bowed. "Sir," he said. "We came across Marad down in the Maizelands and he sent us in to report."

"Yes, yes, I sent him for you."

Avad was answering him, but Erend couldn't help but notice the King's eyes were only on Aloy. She hadn't spoken yet, and didn't now either. Erend was having a hard time reading her expression again, it was somewhere between exhaustion and indifference almost.

After what felt like an eternity of this, Avad finally spoke again. "I had hoped you all would check in after the battle," he said, now turning to Erend for the first time.

The Oseram had to use a decent amount of self control not to bristle at this. He was trying to think of an adequate response that didn't include expletives.

"We were a little busy," Aloy finally spoke. "Putting out fires and saving your people in the Maizelands."

Erend softened immediately, she was defending him. She hadn't even hesitated and Avad looked taken aback.

"Of course," Avad said, recovering his composure quickly. "Though according to reports great progress has now been made on that front. I'm being told all fires are out, and it looks like every living resident has been evacuated up onto the mesa. I should have realized that was only possible with you two there to assist."

"What will the next step be?" Erend asked.

"For you?" Avad asked. "Getting some well earned food and rest. Consider yourself off duty till tomorrow."

Erend made to protest, but Aloy had placed a hand on his arm.

"I think we could both use that," she said.

Avad eyes stuck for a moment on her hand. He seemed to be struggling to comprehend the dynamic that was before him. One that even Erend had to admit was wildly different than it had been just the day before. HE hadn't even gotten a sure footing of where they stood, so there was no way the King was going to get a good feel of it in five minutes.

"Then.... it's settled," Avad said, slowly. Aloy seemed to realize where his eyes were and dropped her hand back to her side. "Aloy, if you wish I can arrange for a room in the palace to be prepared for you."

"That, won't be necessary," she answered.

Another stretched out moment of silence, and unlike the comfortable moments of quiet from earlier, this silence felt stretched and awkward.

Avad turned slightly from them, looking up at the sky for a moment, then finally back to them.

"Erend, would you mind giving me a moment to speak to Aloy alone?" Avad asked.

It was one of those questions that was really a command, and Erend felt a wave or resentment rise in him. He had no choice but to acquiesce. He chanced a glance at Aloy's face as he turned to leave, she looked back and shared a small eye roll with him.

He felt a bit better walking away after this, even if he was still annoyed. He decided he would wait at the end of the bridge back to the mesa for her.

\-----------

Just like that, Aloy found herself once again alone with King Avad. It must be nice to be King, she thought. Just telling people to leave and stay on your own whim.

She wondered if he realized that if given the choice she would be walking away with Erend, but it had been a long day so she opted not to make a scene to get out of it.

"Aloy, I wish you to reconsider," Avad said, once Erend was a safe distance away. "The palace is the safest place in Meridian, I would really prefer if you stayed here... close."

"I was actually quite comfortable at Olin's for now," she said. "I've even left belongings there."

"We could send for them," Avad said.

Aloy sighed. She took a long time to reply to this, choosing instead to look around the room as if considering it. The sun palace was such a breezy building. She called the space a room though the walls were mainly open to the point she could see much of the sky. Yet it was furnished as if it was the interior, with cushy chairs and benches arranged around a central table that housed a flickering oil lamp.

"Not tonight," she said finally. "I need to go to the hospital to check on the Nora War Chief, Sona. I imagine the Nora will want to return to the Motherland as soon as she is healthy enough to go."

"Will you go with them?" the King asked.

The truth was, she hadn't even thought about it. Her whole life, every action, every plan had dead ended right where she was standing. What WAS she going to do next? She thought about Sylens had said the last time the spoke. COULD she find a way to use GAIA's currently disconnected cauldrons to make the hardware necessary to bring Zero Dawn back online?

She didn't even know where she would begin to go down that path just yet, the files she had scanned with her Focus while at the prime facility were still in the process of rebuilding themselves and she had no idea how long that might take.

No, her next steps would be along the lines of helping repair the damage left behind by the Eclipse. Damage that stretched from Meridian all the way to the Embrace.

"I haven't decided," Aloy said finally. "That's a decision for when my head is screwed on a bit better."

This conversation was making her realize just how tired she was. How many hours had it been since she watched the sun set from the Alight?

"Right, of course you must be exhausted," Avad said. "I'm sorry to have kept you. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," at this point she would say anything to find herself dismissed from this.

She was almost home free, but before he bid her goodnight he reached forward and took her hand in his. "I am a lucky man, Aloy," he said. "To have such a fierce defender on my side. Goodnight, Aloy."

"Goodnight, Avad," she said, as he finally released her hand.

She tried not to look too eager to vacate his presence, but once he had turned away she found herself trotting quickly down the marble stair case and onto the bridge. She didn't see Erend at first in her haste to put distance between herself and the palace she accidentally walked right into him.

Walking into him was a lot like walking into a wall. Her momentum didn't move him at all, instead she collided with the circular steel plate at the center of his armor and let out a small "oof" as she did so.

"Sorry, I was clearly not looking where I was going," she said. "I thought you had gone."

"Nah, just waiting for you out here," Erend answered. "Thought you might want me to show you where the hospital was. And while you were there I figured I could find us some food. If you eat that is."

She laughed, realizing that in all the time they'd known each other they had never shared a meal or even just a snack together.

"That actually sounds like a perfect plan," Aloy agreed.

Erend looked mildly surprised at how well this idea was received. "Alright then, this way," he said, extending an arm to indicate which direction they would be heading.

"I'm going to be staying at Olin's again tonight," she said as they walked. The streets were a little quieter than before, the hour ticking ever later even in the aftermath of a battle the city was going to sleep.

"Oh? I'm surprised Avad didn't insist upon you staying in the palace," Erend said.

"He tried."

She said this so matter of factly and yet a wave of relief washed over Erend. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that the Sun King was nursing a soft spot for Aloy and was glad to have yet another hint that the affection was one sided. He led her down a side street and up a set of flag stone stairs to a interior circle of the city.

"Here we are," Erend said.

\-----------

Aloy looked around the circle, there were a fair amount of people here. Some huddled talking, some sitting on the ground leaned up against buildings as if waiting. The hospital was fairly obvious, a large wooden placard with a healing symbol hung above the door which was flung wide. Beyond the door she could see people waiting either to be seen or for someone already being treated.

"I can come in, if you want," Erend said.

She turned to look at him. "That's sweet of you," she answered. "But I'll be fine. The Nora are my responsibility for being here."

"Then I will stick to the plan, I'll find food and be at Olin's when you're done," he said. "If that's okay with you, that is." He gave a sheepish grin, running a hand across his hair.

For a moment Aloy forgot the people around her, and gave Erend a playful shove.

"Of course it's okay, ya big lug," she said. It was worth it for the smile that spread across his face. "Now go, I'll see you there."

He left and with a deep intake of breath, Aloy walked into the open door.

The people in the waiting area reacted in a variety of ways to her arrival. Some began whispering to their neighbors, a couple Nora braves fell to their knees, and one came darting forward.

"Aloy!"

It was Teb, his eyes alight with relief at the sight of her. The last time she had seen him he had picked her up and dusted her off after the Western Gate collapsed.

"Teb, how are you? I'm here to check on Sona," Aloy said.

"I'm fine, uninjured I'm here helping as best as I can," he said. "In fact I can take you back to Sona's bed."

He led them through a door, and up three flights of stairs. Aloy had never been in a building quite like this one. Halls with endless doors to go through branching off.

"How many people can this place hold?" Aloy asked as they passed by room after room that had people lying in beds in them.

"More than I could count," Teb said. "I think the whole tribe could fit comfortably in here."

They reached a numbered door, it was slightly ajar but Teb knocked despite this. The door creaked open to reveal Varl. He held a finger to his lips but admitted them to the room.

Aloy could see why he wanted quiet once she was inside, his mother was sleeping.

"How is she?" Aloy whispered.

"She'll make it," Varl answered.

Aloy stepped up to the bed, looking down at War Chief. Sona looked peaceful in sleep, her usual scowl relaxed. Aloy needlessly straightened the fabric covers that were tucked around the sleeping woman.

Aloy wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling, other than guilt. Guilt that people had gotten hurt to help her cause. Was she all that different than the Old Ones in that way? Had she not asked people to throw themselves in the face of danger for the greater good?

A hand on her shoulder drew her out of this reverie. Varl, pulling her from the bedside and nodding towards the door. They went out into the hallway, and closed the door entirely behind them.

"I wanted to talk without waking her," Varl explained. "Teb, would you mind-"

"Say no more, say no more," Teb answered, already backing down the hallway. "I'm going to get back to helping at check in."

His footsteps slowly faded around a corner.

"How are you doing?" Aloy asked. "With everything."

"I'm fine. My mother will be fine," Varl said. "What I'm worried about now is the Motherland."

"I'm glad to hear you sounding so confident that Sona will recover," she said.

Varl fell silent, taking a step forward and looking down at her with an intensity she couldn't quite place. Why, she wondered, must every man be taller than her?

"What will you do now?" Varl asked. "All Mother sent you to stop that.... thing from reaching and using the tower. You said it was why she made you."

Aloy hesitated. She had been walking a fine line with the Nora allowing them to cling to their superstitions. He was asking her what All-Mother willed for her now and she didn't think that she wanted to explain that All-Mother was a computer program that cloned her as a human key.

"Honestly, I don't know," she answered. This wasn't a lie. She realized more and more as the night had dragged on that she had spent a long time working to a moment and never thinking what she would do beyond it.

"Come home," he said, his voice was somewhere between pleading and demanding. "Your people need you, we are so few compared to the Carja. We will need every pair of Nora hands to rebuild."

Aloy was taken aback by the forwardness. She wanted to tell him the places he called home in the Motherland had never been home to her. She wanted to push back and remind him that "her people" had shunned her as a baby and kept her on the outside for nearly the entirety of her life. But she remembered the woman lying in the bed just on the other side of the door and decided against going down that road.

"Varl, it's been a very long day, days even, for both of us," she said finally. "I can't give you the answer you want right now. And that doesn't mean no."

"I understand," he said. "I don't mean to rush you to decide in any case, we can't leave until Sona is back on her feet and that could take days. Though I hope not, the longer we tread on these lands, out of sight of All Mother, the more anxious I become."

"Get some sleep, Varl," Aloy said, turning to leave.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, his hand finding her forearm and turning her back to face him.

Both he and the King had asked this question as she left, the parallel was not lost on her.

"Yes," she said. Quietly she felt her stomach grumble, and she was thinking about the food that was waiting for her at the end of this conversation. "I'll come by to check on your mother. Goodnight."

Before he could protest in any way she turned, gently pulling her arm from his grip and walking away down the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A quiet dinner without Erend while Aloy makes her decision about what she's meant to do next.


	4. The Right Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy opens up to Erend over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Hold On** \- _Michael Bublé_
> 
>  **Breakeven (Falling to Pieces)** \- _The Script_

Erend was waiting for Aloy when she arrived at Olin's apartment. He had set the table for two, two plates with an arrangement of bread, smoked meat, and what appeared to be cheese. He was pouring himself a drink when she entered, looking up from this with a small smile.

"You have excellent timing," he said, pouring a drink into the second cup before straightening up.

He pulled one of the chairs out for her to sit, and she did so without speaking. She had just about had enough talking between Avad and Varl. That and now that the food was in front of her, the hunger she had been pushing down and away had surfaced with a vengeance.

If Erend found her silence weird, he didn't comment on it. Instead he took the chair across from her, picked up a piece of his meat and began tearing into it. Aloy was grateful for this, going for the bread first herself. The food was the most delicious food she had ever eaten, probably simply because she hadn't eaten in so long. The cheese was fragrant, and had a strong taste. She found that eating some cheese along with the meat complimented each other nicely.

After a while she reached for the cup, taking a deep drink and then sputtering a bit when she realized it was a heavy fruit mead.

"That, is not water," she said, coughing slightly.

"Sorry, meant to warn you," Erend said. "That is Oseram mead, good for pain and good for helping you sleep. If you're anything like me sleeping is hard on any day, and even harder after a day like today."

Aloy took a deeper sip of the drink, now that it was no longer a surprise she appreciated the taste of the mead more. It was heavy, and somehow both sweet and a little bitter at the same time.

"Sleeping has never been my strong suit," she said, sitting down the metal cup with a clang.

Another stretch of comfortable silence as they ate, Aloy could feel herself relaxing with every moment, and every sip of the mead. Erend had finished his food, he leaned back in his chair and stretched a bit.

"How was the war chief doing?" he asked.

"Looks like she will recover," Aloy answered. "Varl is glued to her side, waiting the moment she will be well enough to travel."

Erend took a sip of his drink, looking thoughtful.

"Shoulda known those Nora would be anxious to leave," Erend said.

"Well, the Motherland is a little worse for wear right now," she said, pushing her plate away slightly to indicate she was done. She hadn't eaten it all, but was full to the point she couldn't imagine finishing it. "Which is my fault, because Helis sent men there to find and kill me."

"That's not your fault," Erend said, he sounded concerned that she felt this way. "That was HIS fault, and Hades fault, and the Eclipse's fault."

Aloy sighed, she knew he was right in a way, but she was also right in a way. She had left the tribe vulnerable and marched off into the wilderness to solve a selfish mystery, and sure that selfish mystery had landed her right where she needed to be to stop the Eclipse from destroying MORE than just her tribe, she had still allowed them to destroy the Motherland in the process.

She didn't say any of this, instead she said the thing that was really laying heavy on her shoulders at the moment.

"Varl wants me to go back with them," she said in a quiet voice. "To help rebuild."

"I am not surprised," Erend said, if he had any feelings in either direction about this he was not showing them on his face. "I expect Avad asked the same of Meridian."

"He did, yes," she answered, downing the last of the mead in her cup, and finding her feet again.

"If you don't want to talk about this, we don't have to," Erend said, he stayed sitting and wasn't looking at her, instead looking into his cup while he turned it slowly in his hand.

Aloy had begun to pace. She walked to the still collapsed trap door that led into the basement, then turned and walked back towards the front door. She appreciated that he wasn't going to force her to talk about the situation. It was strange how that made her more comfortable to discuss it. Strange that everyone else wanted to make her talk, and Erend was happy to let her be quiet if she liked.

"I feel torn in two," she said after a moment. "Both places are in need. The Nora are the closest thing to a tribe I belong to, even though they never treated me like I belonged until just recently. But Rost, he always raised me to believe they were my tribe, and that after the Proving I would have a responsibility to them. And yet the moment I was no longer an outcast I left them."

"Aloy, you were meant to do that, though," Erend said. "Think of the state of the Nora now had you not."

"That's, a good point," she said. "Probably dead or dying under fire from ancient Faro robots. And too late to turn it back."

"Exactly," he said, he stood up finally. "Just like Meridian would have been attacked regardless as they went for the Spire. Only with you here to warn us, prepare us, and fight with us damage was lessened, and the Spire secured. If anything is your fault, its that we are all still alive."

Erend stepped into her path, halting her pacing. She looked up at him, his eyes were fixed upon hers. She had never really noticed that they were grey like a stormy sky, not in a threatening way, no in fact she felt relaxed gazing into them. He had stopped maybe a foot in front of her, but she found herself stepping forward, her arms slid around Erend's thick waist and she turned and pressed the side of her face to the armor on his shoulder.

He reacted to this instantly, his arms falling into place around her and they were hugging.

"I'm glad you're alive," she said, enjoying the coolness of steel on her cheek. He tightened his arms a bit, and rested his chin on top of her head. She could feel the hair from his beard tickling her forehead.

"We are lucky we are both alive," he said, his breath as he spoke seemed to breeze through the top of her hair. "And whatever you do now will be the right thing, because you chose to do it."

They were swaying slightly, still hugging, Aloy had closed her eyes and was listening to him breathing. "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

"Aloy, I'm not going to be one of the ones trying to tell you what to do," he said, he gently pulled back from the embrace slightly, so that he could look her in the eye. He ran a hand down her shoulder and arm. "You are the smartest, bravest, and most surefooted person I have ever known. If anything we should all be doing what you say, not the other way around. I would love it if you stayed, but if you went its not like I will never see you again."

Aloy was feeling very warm, both from the drink and the fact that Erend had one hand around her waist holding her up, and the other had just found its way to her hair as he had been speaking. She reached up, taking her hand and touching his cheek.

"Of course you'll see me again," she said. "Go or stay you haven't seen the last of me. I promise."

Aloy lifted herself up on the balls of her feet, her hand on his face moving to the back of his neck as she pulled herself up. She wasn't aware of making the decision to kiss him until her lips found his. His arms tightened around her again, and she felt the cool steel of his armor pressed against her torso. Their lips moved as one against each other, and it was unlike anything Aloy had ever experienced before. His lips were softer than she expected, and the taste of mead lingered on them. And when they parted hers felt warm from them.

"Wow," he said, resting his forehead on hers his eyes now closed. "I wasn't sure if you... I mean you could kiss anyone."

"You're the only one who doesn't want anything from me," she said. "And the only one who could ask anything of me at the same time."

This time it was he who initiated the kiss, and it was deeper and more intense than the first. Time seemed to blur around them and she wasn't sure how long it went before he pulled gently away to look at her.

"I wouldn't say I don't want anything from you, I want your company. I want your smile." As he spoke he ran a hand through her hair gently pulling it from her face, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I just would never demand this of you, I would rather earn your favor. Your time. Whether it be now. In a few months. In a year. If you have to go rebuild there while I rebuild here that's just what we will do. And when it's done we will go from there. You have enough demands in your life and I never want to be one."

He leaned forward this time placing a small kiss on her forehead before drawing her into a hug.

"Thank you, Erend," she said. "Thank you for knowing exactly what to say."

"Don't get used to it, usually I just put my foot in my mouth," he said, she laughed shaking both of them.

"I should really get some sleep," she said, as much as she didn't want to separate she felt his arms loosen.

"You should," he said. "Never make a decision now that you could sleep on and decide later. Goodnight, Aloy."

"Goodnight, Erend," she said, leaning in and planting one last kiss upon his lips.

He looked surprised and pleased as she looked back at him from the base of the stairs. He placed a hand across his chest and gave a small nod then turned and left, securing the door behind him.

\------------

As the door clicked closed, for a moment Erend just leaned against it breathing. He had only had on glass of mead and yet his head was swimming. The feel of Aloy so close had been more intoxicating than any Oseram drink. He tried not to think about the fact that above him she was probably readying herself for bed, finally removing her armor to slip beneath the covers.

He straightened up, shaking himself and finally walking away from her front door.

Meridian was at last very quiet. He walked slowly down empty streets towards his own apartment. It wasn't far, a few blocks down and over into the interior of the mesa.

The night air was crisp, and dry. He breathed it in deeply wanting to remember this night., remember the way he felt right then. The memory of how she felt in his arms fresh in his mind, he reached his front door before realizing how far he had walked.

Erend's apartment was more modest than Olin's. The front door opened into a smaller sitting room/kitchen than the ground floor of Olin's. But it was home nonetheless.

He closed the door and hung his hammer on a hook designed for it on the wall. Then he unhooked and shouldered off his armored tunic. It was heavy and made a soft thud against the wall as he hung it on the next hook.

He felt lighter with it off, and arched his back stretching. He also yawned now feeling like he actually could sleep.

Up the wooden stairs into the loft that was his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his large bed he kicked off his boots, they thudded to the floor and he fell backwards into the bed without bothering to undress further.

The exhaustion from the day was finally hitting him, every hammer swing, every downed machine, every difficult climb was catching up to him. It had all been worth it, he told himself as he rolled onto his stomach burying his hairy face into a pillow. For a moment he wondered what it would feel like if Aloy was laying beside him, thinking of how familiar their embrace had been though they'd never before tonight. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt content for the first time in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: as the day after dawns the decision must be made.


	5. In The Light Of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy's path forward is clear to her in the light of the new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Firefly** \- _Jimmy Needham_
> 
> **Gone, Gone, Gone** \- _Phillip Phillips_

When Aloy awoke for a moment she was disoriented, she flung the silk sheets off of herself and jumped from the bed thinking she needed to be preparing for battle. It took a few seconds before she realized that was not the case. The battle had already been won.

She sat back down on the bed for a moment, catching her breath. How long had she been sleeping? Based on how high the sun shining through the window was it was nearly midday. She had never slept so late in her life.

Aloy stood up and began to dress. She wondered why no one had come to wake her. She pulled on her leather tunic, and then shimmied into her layered skirt. She had picked one of her Carja silk ones since she already felt fairly warm in the Meridian weather, and because she knew combat was highly unlikely today. She still layered her blue scarf and carved necklace around her neck though. For a moment she held the pendant in her hand, and thought about Rost.

She didn't need to wonder what Rost would want her to do. She knew already he would want her to return with the Nora. His responsibility to them, even in exile, had always been absolute.

She let out a sigh, allowing the pendant to slip from her fingers and fall into place on her chest. She picked up her Focus from the bedside table and pressed it into place next to her ear.

Now that she was dressed, she realized she didn't know where she was headed first today. She thought first of Erend, as she reached the foot of the stairs. For a moment she stood there, thinking about the night before. Where would he be right now? She wondered, though there were two others she had promised to see today: Varl and Avad.

Perhaps she could kill two birds with one stone, as captain of the King's Vanguard Erend might just be at the palace, and if he wasn't someone there would surely know where he was.

So she decided she would go see Avad first, stepping out the front door and allowing it to swing closed behind her.

The streets of Meridian were alive with activity. People were coming and going everywhere, some carrying supplies, all seemingly acting with purpose. Here and there, as she passed them people took notice of her. Some simply nodded as she passed, others spoke to her. "Aloy, thank you." "Huntress we couldn't have done it without you." "Aloy, its an honor just to be in your presence."

She acknowledged these citizens with nods, and waves as she went, not wanting to stop and get cornered into lengthier conversations. She took a path along the southern end of the mesa. The gazebo's that used to hang over the edge giving a view down into the valley were all in wrecked states, but the path itself was in tact. Still she stepped out into the remnants of a gazebo, careful to maintain her center of balance as she looked down to survey in the light of day the destruction in the Maizelands. There was a startling amount of people working below, she couldn't believe her eyes. So many people working together to clean up, it was beautiful.

There truly was strength in numbers, something she had grown to appreciate more and more in the time since she had no longer been an outcast.

She climbed back out of the gazebo, and onto the path. The Nora did not have nearly the numbers of the Carja, their recovery would not be nearly as efficient.

Her heart fell in her chest knowing what that meant, but not quite ready to admit it to herself. Instead she picked up her pace to the Sun Palace. As she reached the guard lined bridge, she started to keep her eyes peeled for Erend. But she saw only Carja guards, the Vanguard must be elsewhere. She thought about turning back, but just as she had that thought she noticed Marad trotting down the stairs towards her.

"Aloy, we were wondering when you might join us," he said. He gave a small bow and indicated with an gesture that she should follow him back up the stairs.

For a moment she hoped the us had referred to Avad and Erend, but when she reached the second landing and passed through the golden gates to the royal sitting room she found the King was instead sitting with Itamen and his mother.

The young boys eyes lit up when he saw her, jumping down from his perch next to his mother, and hurrying to greet her. Aloy had not seen the young prince since she had escorted him from Sun Fall.

She dropped to her knees, allowing the boy a hug. As she stood he ran back to his mother.

"It's good to see you, Aloy," Avad greeted. "I thought about sending someone for you earlier, but thought you might need the rest."

"I must have," she replied.

Itamen's mother was gathering him up to leave, she was just as quiet as she had been on the escape but she stopped as she passed Aloy, her son's hand firmly in her own.

"I can't thank you enough," she said, then without waiting for a response they departed.

Aloy watched them go for a moment, she didn't turn back to Avad until he spoke.

"They've settled back into life here fairly well," he said, standing up from the cushioned bench.

"I'm glad," she said, "One of the more worthwhile things I got to accomplish out of Sunfall."

"My little brother is quite taken with you," he said. "He doesn't talk much but he has spoken of you. His red haired guardian who defeated a Thunderjaw to free him from Helis."

Avad was coming close to her again, as he had the night before, but she was ready for it this time. She walked slightly to the west as if making to look that direction towards the Western Gate.

"I saw your people already hard at work to rebuild from the battle," she said. She turned to face him again but had regained some distance between them.

"My people have united to do their part to recover," Avad said. "I was hoping you had come to tell me you would be staying to help them."

Aloy straightened up, a hand falling to rest defiantly on her hip. In that moment, she decided. The sureness of it hit her suddenly. She looked at Avad in his ornate headdress, around him at all the guards. She thought about all the people helping in the valley.

No, Meridian had enough help. She had to go home.

She opened her mouth to tell him this, and then in an instant realized that there was someone else she needed to tell first.

"Aloy?" Avad sounded concerned, and she realized she had been standing there, with her mouth slightly open, not speaking.

"Sorry, lost in thought. The decision is not an easy one for me," she said. The was not, technically, a lie.

"I see," Avad said. "I don't mean to rush you."

Aloy wanted to respond in a number of ways that wouldn't have been helpful. Such as asking that if he wasn't rushing her then why was he asking... again. Repeating the request again as if she could forget.

Instead, she asked the question she most wanted answered right now.

"Where is Erend?"

\-----------

The heat in the Maizelands had reached its peak for the day, with the sun beating down upon the people working hard to clear the remaining pieces of the elevator shafts from the base of the cliff. Erend straightened up, having just finished loading a large hunk of metal onto a wooden cart to be hauled.

He pulled off one of his thick, leather gloves and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

He had been at this for hours already, working alongside Oseram vanguard and Carja citizens to clean up. It was tiring but rewarding work, he could already see such a difference from that morning.

Pulling his glove back on, he bent over and picked up another chunk of metal support beam and stacked it on the cart.

"Captain," came a call from down towards the water, "Someone here to see you."

Erend felt like his heart skipped, he turned quickly expecting to see Aloy but found himself disappointed in which Nora was there to talk to him.

Varl had shed much of the fur from his clothing, wearing only the leather bits of his armor. It was strange to see him without the bulk, but the heat was likely even harder for the Nora who came from a more temperate climate.

"Hello, Erend," Varl said.

"Varl," Erend said. He turned his back to the cart and leaned on it. "How is Sona doing? Aloy told me it looks like she'll recover."

"We were lucky," Varl said. "Lucky we got her down from the mesa fast enough, and lucky your city has such amazing healers."

"Well, I'm glad she got the treatment she needed in time," Erend said.

"I actually came down here looking for Aloy," Varl said, now looking around the area as if expecting her to pop up. "But figured since I ran across you I would stop, and thank you. You physically hauled my mother down that mountain, thank you."

Erend didn't know how to feel. He had gone from jealous at hearing the Nora brave had been looking for Aloy, to touched at the heartfelt thank you.

"It was nothing," Erend said finally. "Least I could do since you and your people came here to help. As for Aloy, I haven't seen her yet today."

"I'm sure I'll catch up to her," Varl said.

Varl turned, and departed back the way he came. For a moment Erend stood, wondering where Aloy was if neither he nor the Nora had seen her today. He had thought of going to wake her when he had risen that day, but half way to Olin's apartment he realized that if anyone deserved to sleep in it was her.

So instead he had reported for duty and taken a post assisting in clean up. He knew she would come find him when she was ready. In the meantime he would just have to try to focus on the work at hand, and not daydreaming about her kissing him.

\------------

Aloy had left the palace by now, wending her way through the streets of Meridian, heading to the Eastern Gate and bridge so that she could reach the Maizelands. Avad had been taken aback when she had asked where Erend was, but had answered nonetheless.

She was amazed at her own surety in what she needed to do now. When she had gone to bed the night before she had been completely unsure which direction she would swing, and yet now she knew there was only one direction she could go.

Unfortunately, now that the decision to go had been made it meant delivering the news. She would have no problem disappointing Avad when it was time, and was sure she'd find a way to endure the glee the Nora braves would show when they found out. No, the one she was worried about telling was Erend.

The words he had a spoken the night before rattled around in her head, and she hoped desperately that he had meant them.

As she approached one of the Eastern Elevators, the golden doors folded open and out stepped Varl.

"Aloy, there you are!" he exclaimed, stepping off the elevator.

So close, Aloy thought, trying not to wince at the slight bow he gave her.

"Varl, surprised to see you away from your mother's bed," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, weighing her options. "I was going to head there in a bit to see you both."

"I just needed some air," he answered. "I'm not used to so many walls. I needed some open space and to stretch my legs."

"Well, enjoy the walk," she said, stepping past him and into the elevator.

He looked for a moment like he wanted to say something more, or even follow her onto the elevator, but then he seemed to realized that wasn't what she wanted.

"I'll see you at the hospital later?" he asked, stepping back out of the way of the doors.

"You will," she said, yanking the lever. "We have some things to discuss."

The golden doors unfolded with a series of clangs, and Aloy chanced one last look at Varl's dark face. He nodded, looking accepting of the dismissal for the moment. As he rose out of her sight, he turned to walk away. She would feel guilty for brushing him off, but she knew all would be forgiven when she told him she was returning with him to the Motherland.

Aloy took a deep breath, appreciating for the moment the solitude of the elevator. The air coming through the bottom grate flowed through her hair, cooling her. It was such a pleasant feeling she was almost sad when the elevator reached the bottom.

It didn't take her long to find him, the Vanguard were all in the center on elevator clean up, and she had spotted the yellow stripes of their clothing as she came around the bend. She spotted Erend's mohawk and made a beeline for him.

He was tying down the contents of a cart, pulling a rope tight to secure the stacked metal pieces. One of his men noticed her approaching first, elbowing one of his fellows and pointing it out. She recognized the one being elbowed as Elof from the night before, he nodded to Aloy and she gave him a small wave.

Erend didn't realize she was approaching until she was at his shoulder.

"I think its tight enough," she said, as if she had come all the way there to survey his tie down methods.

"I guess it'll do," he said, releasing the end of the rope and turning to look at her, he was wearing the biggest smile. It was then she realized that he wasn't wearing his armor, just the yellow and white tunic he usually wore underneath it, and the light weight orange scarf around his neck.

"You look like you've been working hard," she said, reached to her hip and removed her leather canteen, feeling glad she had thought to fill it before coming down from Meridian.

"You are amazing," he said, taking the canteen and popping off the top, he took a long drink of it. "I was just thinking I needed a break and you turned up."

"Well, I'm psychic don't you know," she said, taking the canteen back once he was done. She had stepped close to him, wanting to place a hand on his unarmored chest, but also acutely aware that they were surrounded by his men. Plus, unless she was much mistaken the Oseram around them had all stopped working and were watching them talk.

Erend seemed to only just be realizing this, he had pulled off his gloves, looking around them. He sat the gloves on the cart. "Would you like to go for a walk... away from here?"

Aloy laughed softly, and nodded. He took her hand into his, leading the way down towards the water. His hand was rough, the hand of a man who had worked and fought hard for most of his life. Her hand seemed so small, enveloped by his. He walked them to the East, and across the bridge into the shadow of the Alight mesa.

  
\-----

Finally, they were alone. Erend had thought immediately to come here as all recovery was focused on the other side of the water. The air felt cooler here, shielded from the sun as it was. There also was a slight breeze moving through the valley, it was doing wonders to cool him off from working.

"This should do for some privacy," he said, "Feels like longer but its been less than a day since we came down from there."

"It's been a long few days," she said, looking down at their hands clasped together still, then up at him.

Erend released her hand, moving his hand to her waist and pulling her up against him. Without armor, this was even more exhilarating than it had been the night before, she buried her face in his scarf, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know what you mean," he said, he was gently running his hands along her back as he held her. "Life changing days."

They stood there in silence for a long time, gently swaying in the breeze. Erend reached a hand up to her hair, running his hand from the top of her head, down to her shoulder and then all the way down her back.

"Damnit," she said into the orange fabric of his scarf.

Erend had never heard her curse before, he leaned back to look at her face. He knew the moment he saw her eyes what was happening. Understood completely why she was cursing, and in fact himself wanted to curse. Instead, he ran his hand through her hair again, only this time while making eye contact it was all the more intense of a gesture.

"It's okay," he said. "You can say it."

For a moment Aloy opened her mouth, then closed it, then shook her head. Then she reached forward and grabbed his tunic pulling him down to her level and pressing her lips to his.

Erend was taken off guard for a split second, before tightening his arms around her and kissing her back with every ounce of passion he could muster. She was wearing Carja silk instead of Nora leather, and it was smooth under his fingers as he ran his hands down her sides. It went on just long enough that he felt content letting her draw away to speak finally.

"I thought maybe that would soften the blow and remind you how much I like you before I say what I have to say," she said.

"You're going back to Motherland," he said for her. He rested his forehead on hers. "I knew last night that's what you would do."

"How is that possible" she said, " I didn't even know last night."

Erend kissed her forehead, then drew back to look her in the eye. "Because its the right thing to do."

"It is," she agreed, her eyes never leaving his. "Even if a huge part of me wishes the right thing to do was to stay here with you."

"Just hearing you say that means... so much," Erend said. "And I meant what I said last night."

"Right, about that," she said, and for a moment he wondered if she was about to drop an actual bombshell he wasn't expecting.

"What about it?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

She seemed to sense his unease, and moved to smooth it by raising a hand to his face, running gentle fingers down his jawline, and then gently into his beard.

"Last night, you said if I had to go rebuild there while you rebuilt here then we would go from there," she said. "But I don't want to go months just not hearing from you. So I was thinking we could write letters ... to each other while we are apart."

Erend thought about this for a moment. "I've never really been much for writing," he said. "But I would be happy to give it a go, for you."

This appeared to be the right answer as she was hugging him again. "It'll be fun, I promise," she said into his chest. "I'll start it by sending you a letter from the road home and you just... reply."

  
"I'm just happy you want to," he said. "I don't know if I deserve this attention you give me."

Aloy didn't reply with words, instead she pushed herself up in his arms and kissed him once more. Her arms tightened around his neck, and he lifted her up off the ground this time. She squealed in delight against his lips as he spun her around in the air. Whatever happened after all of this, he would never forget that in that moment he was the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW okay so this has been the intention all along to set up for the over arcing story that I planned. I'm so excited that I'm actually finally getting to it. I just enjoyed getting lost in writing the set up for it all.


	6. Last Night in Meridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run near the surface on Aloy's last day in Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Hollow** \- _Tori Kelly_
> 
>  **Save Tonight** \- _Eagle-Eye Cherry_

The days after the decision was made seemed to flow by like the current down a river. No matter how much Aloy wanted the time to slow down, the faster it seemed to get away from her.

She had been surprised to find Sona awake and looking fairly well the evening Aloy had gone to tell the Nora she had decided to leave with them. The reaction had been just as she expected: jubilant..

Teb in particular had seemed relieved. He had hugged her and told her that for the first time since the Proving he felt hope for the future.

No pressure, Aloy thought remembering this.

That had been three days prior, and since then the Nora had been working toward departing Meridian. Aloy had done her best splitting her time between these preparations, helping some in the Maizelands, spending some time in the palace with young Itamen, and the rest of her time had gone to Erend.

She was in Olin's apartment packing up her belongings, her stomach gave a pained lurch at the thought of Erend.

She was amazed at how quickly she had become attached to him. She had known, of course, a long time prior though she had not admitted it to herself until after Hades had been purged.

In fact, she had silently wrestled with her feelings for him since they had captured Dervhal together. That goodbye then had been bittersweet, but she was sure that would be nothing compared to tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door, yanking Aloy back from her thoughts. She left her partially packed bag on the bed and headed down the stairs. She opened the door to find Blameless Marad on the other side. He greeted her with a bow of his head.

"The King has requested an audience with you," he said.

"Of course he has," Aloy said, letting out a soft sigh.

She stepped out the door, closing behind her. She and Marad walked in silence to the palace. She was grateful he wasn't bothering with the small talk today, she had too much on her mind at the moment.

The walk from Olin's to the Sun Palace was familiar now. She had made it multiple times a day since she had started staying in the apartment.

Before long they reached the guard lined bridge and walked across the Northern valley, as they passed the guards stood at attention, thumping their weapons on the ground as they straightened up.

Up around the curved stairs, on the first landing though she stopped. Erend was standing there at the railing, looking out on the kingdom from the spot they had made that first goodbye from.

Aloy fell immediately behind Marad and he didn't notice. She couldn't spare a care for this though. Instead she went and stood at Erend's side, giving him a playful shoulder to arm bump to let him know she was there.

"Oh, hey," he said, his lips turning up into a smile. He extended his right arm and laid it across her shoulders. "I was just thinking about the last time you left Meridian. Do you remember?"

"I do," she answered looking up at him. "Seems so long ago now." She had managed to completely forget that this was not why she had come to the Sun Palace.

He looked down, his grey eyes boring into hers with a sweet intensity. "That was the first time I thought you might actually like me the same way I liked you," he said. "Even if I was too chicken to try to kiss you at the time."

Aloy kissed him now, her arms circling his neck, not at all concerned about where they were standing.

That is until the clearing of a throat brought them back into reality. Aloy stepped back from Erend, turning to the direction of the sound.

Marad was standing half way down the set of stairs that led up from the landing looking surprised and mildly amused.

\------------

Erend felt as if they had just had a bucket of cold water dumped upon their heads. This is what he got for losing his head and forgetting where they were.

"King Avad is waiting for you in the sitting room," Marad said, speaking to Aloy.

"Right, of course," she said. She was blushing and looking slightly nervous as she turned from Marad back to Erend. "I'll see you later." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before trotting up the stairs and disappearing from view.

Marad and Erend stood for a moment staring each other down. Marad's face was difficult to read, was that surprise? Confusion? Curiosity?

The silence was stretching long between them, and now it was Erend clearing his throat.

Marad seemed to decide he didn't actually have anything to say, and made to leave, but Erend found his voice finally.

"Marad, wait," he blurted out.

Marad finally came all the way back down the stairs and on to the landing.

"Captain, you don't owe me any sort of explanation," he said.

"I have less of an explanation and more of a ... request," Erend said, he ran his gloved hand down the back of his own neck, attempting to find the words he needed.

"I won't mention your relationship to the King," Marad said, successfully guessing the request.

Erend breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said. "If she was staying it would be one thing, but she'll be gone tomorrow and there's no point telling him. It would only..." He trailed off, realizing he didn't actually want to finish that thought.

Marad raised his eyebrows, looking mildly amused. "It would only what?" he asked. "Make him jealous?"

"Something like that, I guess," Erend said, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other wondering if he had already said too much.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Marad said. "Not that he would believe me even if I chose to tell him."

With that, Marad turned and left the landing, walking up the stairs and out of sight. He left Erend to brood alone upon that final statement.

\-----------

Aloy held her breath as Marad finally joined them in the royal sitting room. She wondered if he would say anything, but instead he sat down quietly.

"I really wish you would reconsider," Avad was saying.

This was not the first time that they had had this conversation. In fact they'd had it every day since she had told the King she would not be remaining in Meridian. Some days twice.

"I know you do," she said, she was sipping a tea that had been served to her when she had arrived. It was a spiced tea of Carja specialty, and though Aloy never understood warm beverages before she found herself enjoying it.

"And yet you won't," Avad said, with each iteration of this conversation he had sounded more and more impatient with her. "Can you not think of any reasons to stay?"

Marad coughed, he had just taken a sip of tea when this was asked, and he seemed to have choked on it. Aloy did her best not to acknowledge this.

"I can, yes," Aloy answered.

"Name them," Avad said, he sat down his own tea cup with a clang on the metal table that sat at the center of the sitting room. "Maybe if you say them, discuss them, you'll change your mind."

Aloy stared down into her drink, watching the swirling spices floating in the light brown liquid. She had known all along that Avad would be the worst at taking the news, but she had not expected a multi-day guilt trip extending all the way until the very day before she would depart indefinitely.

"This is a new tactic," she said after a while. "As if those reasons haven't bounced around my head plenty in the last few days."

"Reasons such as...." he prompted.

Aloy pursed her lips. She knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer on this exercise, so she decided she would go broad and vague. "Let's see. I like the city, I have felt useful helping in the start of the recovery process, there are people here I care about. What else? I like the... weather?"

Marad was chuckling under his breath, and this time Aloy shot him a look.

If Avad noticed this, he didn't say anything. He had begun pacing, something he did often during these conversations.

"Which people, specifically?" he asked.

Could he be any more needy right now? Aloy thought.

"You're going to a lot of trouble fishing to get me to say you're one of the people in Meridian I care about," she said, the annoyance had crept into her voice. "But its many people. It's Itamen who I know has grown attached. It's Marad, Vanasha, Erend, Elof, Nassan, I could go on for a while about the many people in and around Meridian whom I not only care for but also owe a debt to for aiding me when I needed them."

Avad didn't seem to know what to say to this, he had stopped pacing, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Fortunately," she said when he didn't speak again. "I have faith that every single one of them will still be here, safe and sound, whenever I should return."

"So..." Avad said, his voice had softened from before. "You could return?"

She took the final sip of tea from her cup. "I will return, someday."

\-----------

Erend was on his second drink, and it was nearly beaten also. He had left the palace and found his feet carrying him to the bar, something that hadn't occurred in quite some time if he was honest with himself.

But Marad's words had hit him like a ton of bricks, that combined with the fact that this time tomorrow Aloy would be gone had toppled his self-esteem. Of course, he knew that Marad had a point. Who would ever expect Aloy, hero of the whole world, would be with Erend? No one.

He pushed the empty bottle away from him and tapped on the bar to request a third, the bartender slid it down the glossy wood top of the bar without a word.

They knew Erend here. Sure he hadn't been coming as much since Ersa had died, but they had still greeted him as if it had been yesterday. So much had changed. There had once been a time when he was a staple at this establishment.

Not just him. How many nights had he, Ersa, and Olin spent drinking here? Erend winced a little at the memory. That felt like a lifetime ago.

He had thought about what it would be like to bring Aloy here some day. Maybe finally tell her the story of how Ersa escaped when she had been taken during the Red Raids over drinks, just like he had offered that day in Mother's Heart.

Before he realized, the third drink was now gone. What had he done? He stood, nearly knocking the stool he had been sitting on over. He righted it, gave a wave to the bartender, and departed.

The sun was setting, and Erend wondered if Aloy was back home again yet.

"No," he said out loud to himself. "That's not her home."

He wended his way through the streets, around him people were lighting the lamps as the sun sank behind the adjacent buildings. It was a tribute to how long he had been not drinking that three drinks had made him feel this tipsy. As he reached the door to Olin's apartment, he stopped, leaning on the post outside.

He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small wrapped gift. It was wrapped in fancy paper he had found at a stall on the market street. He turned it over in his hands, then almost dropped it. It danced in the air for a moment fumbling between his gloved hands before he finally got it in control.

Erend let out a sigh of relief, just as the front door of Olin's apartment opened. Aloy made it half a step out the front door, then seeing he was there stopped abruptly.

"Oh, I was about to come looking for you," she said. "And here you are."

"I am here, yes," he said.

Aloy, tossing her red hair over her shoulder, went back into the apartment leaving the door open so that he could follow her inside. He closed the door a little harder than he wanted, and then turned to face her.

He could tell by her face that she immediately knew something was wrong. She was narrowing her eyes, and giving him a look not all that different than the look she had given him that day on the bridge, the first time she had ever come to Meridian.

"Erend..."

"I got you something," he said, as the gift was still clutched in his hand. Anything to buy himself a couple minutes to pull his drunken head together.

She took it, still eying him suspiciously for a moment before looking down at the small package in her hand. She tore the paper off, revealing inside a metal stamp and a stick of green wax.

"It's a wax seal press," he said. "You use it to seal... letters."

Her eyes lit up as she understood, she looked at the end of the stamp. The seal was an ornate cursive capitol A for Aloy.

"For when I write you letters," she said. She closed her fingers around the two objects, and looked up at him. Her eyes were glassy as if she was holding back tears.

"Hey now, don't do that," Erend said, stepping closer to her, swaying slightly. He opened his arms and she stepped into them, the hand holding her gifts pinned between them as he closed his arms around her.

"This is a really thoughtful gift," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, squeezing her against him for a moment with another sway.

"How much did you drink?" she asked. She pushed her torso away from his to look him in the face. He hung his head, avoiding looking her in the eye for a moment.

"Enough" he said. "This day is a little rough."

Aloy didn't look mad, no, she looked worried and a little sad. "I know what you mean," she said. "Tell you what, let me go pack this, and then we will sit together on the sofa and just soak up this last night."

Erend nodded, and as she separated and trotted up the stairs, he moved to the ornately cushioned sofa and sat down heavily.

\-----------

Aloy was fully packed for the trip, her pack leaned up against the wall in Olin's bedroom. She took mere moments to tuck the metal seal and wax into a pocket, but paused before returning downstairs.

She closed her eyes, taking a long cleansing breath and trying to clear her head. Everything was becoming so real now, she was actually going to leave. The reality of what Erend was feeling in all this had not hit her fully until the moment when she realized he had gone drinking while she was tied up at the Palace.

Drinking, she knew already, was his coping mechanism. He leaned on it when Ersa vanished, and now Aloy was leaving him too.

"Hey did you get lost up there?" Erend's voice called from downstairs.

Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly left the bedroom, back down the stairs and into the living room. Erend had shed his heavy leather gloves and placed them on the table. He was sat back on the far side of the couch with his arm slung across the back.

Without so much as a second thought she sat down next to him, tucking her legs up underneath her and leaning into his side. He moved against her into a nice comfortable cuddle, his arm now on her back.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, as she rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her cheek into his neck scarf.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she said.

They sat for a long time like this, his hairy chin on her forehead, her arm tight around his torso.

"I'm worried about you," Aloy said. Erend laughed, his chest shook under her and she sat up to look at him. "I'm serious!"

"Please, don't be," he said, he raised his free hand to her hair, running course fingers down the length of it. "I will be fine, it'll be rough a little while but I'll survive."

"You better survive," she said. "I'm pretty emotionally attached at this point."

He was smiling fully now and Aloy found it was contagious. She found herself leaning into him, her lips seeking out his in a tender kiss.

"You're not alone on that one," he said, their lips still so close together, their noses touching.

"I am aware," she said. He laughed, pressing their lips together again, his tongue gently flitting between hers. Aloy felt as if she was melting into him, her chest pressed up against him, her arms entwined around him as his were around her.

By the time they separated from this, Aloy was breathless. She sank back into his shoulder, closing her eyes and attempting to catch her breath. He leaned his head against hers once more, his breath also heavy.

Another stretch of comfortable silence fell over them, Aloy was listening to Erend's heart beat. Enjoying the feel of rising and falling on his chest as he breathed. This felt so natural, so comfortable. She could probably lay there against him forever. She thought for a moment about a future where they spent evenings sitting together, snug in each other's arms unwinding from the day.

She was so engrossed in her daydream, she didn't notice that Erend had been drifting off too. Only he was drifting off to actual dreams. Aloy realized when he made a soft snort above her head.

She sat up for a moment and confirmed he had indeed fallen asleep, his face relaxed and mouth slightly ajar. For a second she studied his face, wanting to remember it since soon she would be so far away from him. Then, with a yawn, she decided she would just tuck back in under his arm. He moved and she thought she might have woken him, but he simply pulled her closer, placing his head back on hers and drifting back off.

Aloy smiled to herself, closing her eyes. She felt safe and secure in his arms, her body relaxing, and her mind slowing down. Soon she joined him in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it dusty in here or is it just me?


	7. Bittersweet Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Without You** \- _David Guetta_
> 
>  **To Call Our Own** \- _Joris de Man_
> 
> (This second song is slightly cheating as it's from the HZD soundtrack but it's my favorite track and it's beautiful listen to it)

Erend awoke hours later, slightly confused, and blinking in the darkness of Olin's sitting room. The lamp had flickered out on its own at some point. As he stirred, Aloy moved slightly snuggling up to him, her face impossible to make out in the dark.

He was silently cursing himself for falling asleep. Not exactly how he hoped their last night together would have ended.

Still, it was nice to wake up with Aloy in his arms, her ginger hair was draped over his own arm, her breathing slow and soft against his chest.

Erend thought fleetingly about going back to sleep, but now that he was awake he could almost feel the minutes ticking away towards her departure. He ran a hand over her hair, letting the scarlet locks flow through his fingers.

He kissed her forehead before laying his head to rest upon it again.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes again for a bit. This was his last thought before drifting off to sleep again.

When he awoke the second time light was filtering in through the window. He thought this must have been what woke him, but then he realized that Aloy was awake also.

She sat up, arching her back as she stretched.

"Good morning," she said, yawning now.

"Good morning," Erend replied. "Sorry I dozed off on you last night."

She stood up, offering him a hand and pulling him to his feet. She hugged him around the middle, burying her face into the orange scarf around his neck.

"Don't worry about it," she said, her voice slightly muffled. "It was sort of nice, I slept pretty well actually."

"Me too," he said, he tightened his arms around her lifting her off her feet for a moment before setting her back down. "Still, I had thought of some better ways to spend our last night... OTHER than sleeping."

Aloy looked up into his eyes, at first she seemed confused, then her hazel eyes widened with understanding and red flushed her cheeks.

"Erend!" she exclaimed, half-heartedly hitting his shoulder. He pretended this hurt, but after a moment of pretend wincing he encircled her waist with his arms, leaning his head down and kissing her.

She pushed herself against him, the feel of her body pressed into him was enough to make his head swim, he moved his hands around the curve of her mid-drift, stopping himself just shy of sliding them on to her backside.

Their lips parted, and for a moment she just looked at him, their faces still so close together. She placed both her hands on his cheeks, her thumbs played gently with his facial hair.

"I know you need to get moving to help get everything together to leave," he said, the reluctance clear in his voice.

Her eyes fell away from his, looking down. Erend wasn't having this though, he placed a hand under her chin and gently tilted her face back up to look at him.

"You'll come to see us off?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered, kissing her again.

\-----------

Aloy's heart felt heavy as she took one last look around Olin's apartment. Erend had gone off to fulfill Vanguard duties, leaving her to do her final pack checks.

She had first spent some time crying alone in the bedroom. She felt mildly ashamed of this, as crying and emotions weren't something she often dealt with. No, the hero of the world was meant to be strong, and sure.

And yet, as Erend had left she had been overcome with sadness.

Had she made the wrong choice in deciding to leave Meridian?

She pulled herself together. Of COURSE she hadn't. Staying in Meridian was the selfish and easy choice. Going was for the greater good.

Aloy straightened up, drying her eyes on the blue scarf she was wearing around her neck.

This was, however, the last time she put the Nora above herself. Her patience with their overall attitude of superiority over the other tribes was waning. She had traveled too far and met too many people beyond the Motherland to subscribe to their notion that any other land was cursed or disgraced because it wasn't 'in view of All-Mother'.

No, she would go help them rebuild, pay her debt, and leave again.

Aloy gazed around the bedroom once more, ensuring nothing of hers was still there. She shouldered her pack and went downstairs.

She wondered what would happen to this apartment once she left. She was pretty sure Olin was unlikely to ever return to it.

Another visual sweep of the first floor and Aloy felt certain she was not leaving anything behind. Then, before she gave herself a moment to hesitate, she left the apartment.

As the door latched closed, she let out a long sigh. At least that was done with, she thought making her way out onto the streets of Meridian.

The Nora were to depart from the Eastern Gate, so Aloy wended her way that direction. She walked down the southern path, not wanting to walk directly by the palace. Instead she took in the view of the Spire across the valley. She was surprised to see that workers were rebuilding the gazebos along the look out already.

Erend had been right the first day they met, when he told her about the city. The Carja were talented and proficient builders. She wished she could stick around and see just how they built the elevators.

As she rounded the bend, she could see the Nora gathered in the square just before the Eastern Gate. There were 6 Nora and herself who would be traveling together, a party of 7 which was supposedly lucky.

They had procured a wooden cart, for carrying belongings and, when she needed a rest, the War Chief Sona. Varl was securing something to this when Aloy arrived, his mother at his side. Teb was the first to greet her, running up, his tufts of braided hair bouncing with him.

"Aloy!" he greeted.

"Hello, Teb," she said, adjusting the shoulder strap on her pack.

"Now that you are here, it all feels real," he said. "We're going home."

Aloy tried to smile at him, but was sure she had grimaced instead. He didn't seem to notice this, he had shifted his eyes to the leather bag on her shoulder.

"I can take your pack and put it on the wagon, if you like," he said, holding a hand out.

"Oh, sure," she said, surrendering it. He trotted off to the cart, leaving her in his wake.

Aloy followed slowly behind, not even bothering to speed up when Varl, seeing the pack Teb was loading, looked up and saw her.

It definitely was feeling real now.

"Aloy, I'm glad you're here," Sona said, "We are running on schedule to leave at midday as planned. I trust you're ready."

"I am," Aloy said. "I think."

Varl hadn't spoken, instead he had been watching Aloy's face. He leaned forward and whispered something in his mother's ear. She nodded and walked away from them. Aloy looked after her curious, and when she turned back Varl was still staring at her.

"I just wanted to take a moment before we left," he said. "I know I've been distracted by tending to my mother these past few days, but I'm really looking forward to spending more time with you."

Aloy's brain was working at top speed suddenly, trying to think of an appropriate response to this. She decided to try to go with levity.

"Well, you're about to have at least three boring days on the road with me, so wish granted I guess," she said.

"That's not quite what I meant," he said, but was unable to continue. Teb was back with them with two braves eager to shake the Anointed One's hand.

Aloy was grateful for this distraction, breathing a small sigh as Varl fell back to allow them to greet Aloy.

\--------

Erend had spent his morning at the Palace, handling some business, and avoiding the King at all costs. He managed this task, and was in and out before the sun hit its highest point in the sky.

From there he went straight to the Eastern Gate, his heart rate increasing with every step. He stepped into the square and at first he didn't see her, he saw two of his men who were on gate duty, and then a small crowd of Nora standing near a cart. Amidst this, he spotted Aloy's signature red hair.

He slowed down, not really knowing how to extricate her from the group. But he needn't have wasted his time pondering it, she spotted him on her own. She murmured something to Varl, and gently pushed through the group of people and came to him.

"Looks like everyone is ready to go," Erend said, as she reached him.

"Yeah, just about," she said. "They're all excited and I feel like a rain cloud."

They were standing with less than a footstep between them, just quietly looking at each other. He wasn't sure how much public affection was too much, so he was restraining himself from making any sort of move on her.

"Well, if it's any consolation you're a very cute rain cloud," he said.

He successfully coaxed a smile out of her.

"I wanted to give you something," she said, she raised her hands to her neck where she was wearing all her beaded necklaces once more as she had been when he had met her. She slipped her fingers around one made up of dark wooden beads. She lifted it over her head, sending her hair in a cascade as it broke free of the necklace. "I made this when I was a young girl after Rost taught me how to carve wood beads with a knife."

Aloy rose up on her toes to slip the chain of beads over his head, her hand brushing his Mohawk as she did so. The necklace settled into the folds of his scarf. She held her hand there for a moment and he brought his up to meet it. His fingers feeling skin and wood and fabric all at once.

"Thank you," he said.

She looked like she had more to say but before she had a chance royal Carja guards were marching towards them and right in middle of them was the Sun King.

Erend stifled an annoyed look as they both turned, Aloy falling into place at his elbow.

As they got closer, Avad broke through the guards to come forward and speak to them.

"I expected you would come say goodbye," he said by way of greeting.

All hint of a smile had gone from Aloy's face. She didn't even respond to these words, instead she had crossed her arms and popped out a hip fixing the King with a look that would have made Erend want to run.

Avad seemed to realize he had taken the wrong tact. When he spoke again his voice was softer and less petulant.

"I'm sorry, it's just... difficult to see you go," he said. "I fear for the safety of Meridian in your absence."

Erend made a slight rumble but she silenced him with a hand on his forearm as she stepped in front of him.

"I have faith Erend here will keep Meridian safe as always, and I would of course return if he needed," she said.

"Of course, we are lucky to have him," he said, as if he barely meant it. "I hope it won't be long before I hear from you, Aloy. You will be missed."

Avad took another step forward and seamlessly she stepped back further so he ended up no closer and she now stood slightly behind Erend.

"Goodbye, Avad. May you see Meridian to a time of healing," she said. Her words carried finality. Avad looked upset.

He pulled himself together. "Goodbye Aloy. Travel safely"

She turned away from him, walking back towards the envoy that was setting to depart.

Erend stood for a moment, his arms crossed across his iron clad chest until the King turned away and departed. Erend turned, realizing now that both of his men and most of the Nora had been watching. He chose to ignore this and approached Aloy at the cart.

"Did he go?" she asked not looking up from her pack.

"Yeah. Coasts clear," Erend answered.

Aloy closed the pack, cinching it tightly and double tying the cords. She dropped it back into the wooden wagon before her.

"He probably thinks he should be the one getting the long goodbye as I leave town," she said turning back to him. "He under appreciates you."

"Ah, well," Erend said rubbing his own neck. "He is still missing Ersa and as good as I am I can't fill her shoes. Because it's pretty clear she was more than just his most trusted officer" he shuddered slightly at the thought.

Aloy was laughing now, behind her two braves had lifted the carrying handles of the wagon and began moving forward.

"I wouldn't think too hard about that if I were you," she said. "Well, this is it. Any final words?"

"Yes, THANK YOU," he said. "For saving Meridian, for helping me track down my sister's killer, for saving my ass a million times."

"Hey now," she said, stepping forward and poking him in the chest. "You saved my ass in there a fair few times also. I couldn't have done it without you."

Erend threw caution to the wind at these words, gathering her up in his arms and hugging her. She reciprocated with ease, her arms around his neck as they often seemed to find themselves when they embraced.

"Goodbye, Erend," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Please take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best to be in one piece when you get back," he said. "Goodbye, Aloy."

She pressed her lips to his for the briefest of moments before backing away. The wagon was well down the bridge now, and she was walking backwards towards it. Their eyes were still on each other, the distance slowly increasing.

"I look forward to your letter," Erend said, finding his voice.

"You better answer when you get it," she called back, then she turned trotting to catch up to the others.

"I will," he said, though he knew she was too far away now to hear the words.

She had reached the group, turning to give him one last wave as they passed through the gate at the other end of the bridge. Erend waved back, feeling his heart slowly ache. He reached up and touched the beaded necklace around his neck, then turned and walked back into Meridian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breaths* Okay this was a tick shorter than I like my chapters to be but it was an obvious chapter ending moment there, and as rough as this whole scene is it is necessary.
> 
> Next chapter may take a little longer than I've been doing because of stupid work and stuff but I also want to execute the next part right and I'm so excited to write it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and the Nora begin their journey to the Motherland while Erend adjusts back in Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Fireflies** \- _Owl City_
> 
>  **Ho Hey** \- _The Lumineers_

The path to the East of Meridian was a familiar one to Aloy. She had passed up and down it, branching off to different destinations, quite a few times during her quest to discover the truth about Zero Dawn and purge Hades. They moved along the ridge pass, down below was the wide river that eventually fed into the irrigation systems of the Maizelands.

If any of her fellow Nora had taken note of the goodbye she had given Erend, none of them had mentioned it when she caught up. Aloy was pleased with this as she wasn't sure exactly what she would say if they did.

After a while she had fallen into step beside Teb, keeping towards the back and away from Varl and his mother who were leading the group.

"You're back to your old spear," Teb said.

Aloy realized she had been fidgeting with it, which was probably why he noticed.

"Yeah, I left the other one blade deep in Hades' skull, or as close to a skull as he had," she said. "I'm just glad I kept this one, this component would be hard to replace now."

She indicated the piece she had harvested from the first Corruptor she had ever faced.

"And that's what you use to get the machines to listen to you?" Teb asked

She nodded as they made their way down the slope at the end of the ridge pass, and back to level ground. The two braves carrying the cart were already looking tired, though they had only been traveling a couple hours.

"In fact, I'm thinking about using it to get a machine to haul this cart," she said, nodding towards the worn out men.

"You can do that?" Teb said, eyes wide. "I mean I had seen you ride machines, but putting them to other work?"

"Sure, they can haul people or things," she said. "Doesn't work with all of them, I doubt I could get a Sawtooth hitched up to that wagon."

"What about a Broadhead?" Teb asked, they had come around a bend and a herd of Broadheads, could be seen grazing in some tall grass to their right.

"Oh, yeah, that'll do," Aloy said, then without sparing a thought to notifying anyone else she slipped off to stalk this herd.

There was something comforting and familiar about slipping amidst a patch of tall grass to hunt a machine again. There were maybe a dozen Broadheads here, but she knew she only needed one. So instead of facing the entire herd, she crept through the grass to flank them.

She needed to isolate one, so she picked up a rock from nearby and tossed it out. It thumped to the ground and the closest machine popped its head up, the massive mechanical horns reflected the sun as it craned its neck left and then right to attempt to locate where the noise had come from.

Slowly, it separated from the herd to investigate. Aloy found a second rock, throwing this one a bit closer to where she crouched hidden amongst the grass. Almost there, she thought.

She let out a soft whistle, the Broadhead turned now, nosing the very grass that concealed her. With a fluid and sudden motion, Aloy sprang forward, connecting the back end of her spear with the neck of the machine.

The familiar whir of motion, her Focus activated, as blue light tendrils spread through the machine. Once the process was complete, she pulled the spear back, and used a hand on one of the creature's horns to swing herself up onto its back.

With an urge forward, they departed, leaving the unsuspecting herd behind them.

As she caught up with her party, she found that they had stopped, having realized they had lost a member. Varl's face was a mixture of relief and annoyance as she turned back up.

Aloy dismounted alongside the wagon, patting the robotic beast on the shoulder as if it was a real animal. She helped the two braves back the cart up and pull it behind the machine, with the handles on either side of its metallic hindquarters.

They had begun fastening the handles to the beast when Varl pulled her aside.

"Aloy, I know you're used to being on your own," he said, a frown on his dark face. "But in future, maybe let me know before wandering off to fetch a machine."

There were several things Aloy wanted to say in response to this. Something along the lines of how agreeing to accompany them didn't equate to agreeing to answer to them, but she took a deep breath and tempered herself.

"Sorry, sometimes when I have a good idea I just get carried away," she said instead. "Besides, your men were looking exhausted."

She looked over at them, both looking relieved, the cart now secure and ready.

Varl didn't seem to have more to say, he turned and waved to indicate to the others they were going to get moving again. Sona, who had been leaning heavily on a rock while they were stationary, righted herself then seemed to slump back over.

Aloy went to her, reaching out and taking the War Cheif's hand.

"I'm fine," the older woman said, though she accepted the help nonetheless.

"You should ride in the wagon," Aloy said. Varl was back by her side, and he nodded to show he agreed. "Especially now that your men don't have to tow it."

Sona looked past her son and Aloy to the Broadhead, seemingly nervous about it. "What makes you think it won't change its mind about helping?"

"It won't," Aloy said. She tried to think of a way to assuage her fears. "All-Mother has bound him in my service."

Aloy felt this sounded very fake, but Sona's eyes grew less fearful. "Very well, I will ride in the cart," she said. "I'll hold us back if I refuse."

Varl and Aloy helped her up into the wagon, Sona leaned heavily on the pile of packs, letting out a slight groan as she settled in. She closed her eyes, and nodded to indicate she was good where she was.

"Alright, machine whisperer, how do you make this thing go?" It was Teb, he was alongside the head, gazing at the machine with curiosity.

Aloy checked one last time that Sona was ready, and then she joined Teb at the front. She gave another small whistle, like she had to lure the beast into the grass, and it immediately began to walk behind her.

"Amazing!" Teb exclaimed. "You're so talented!"

Aloy didn't know what to say to this, so she smiled and they forged on to the East.

\-----------

They traveled well into the night before stopping to camp for a couple of hours. Aloy helped build a small fire, which they used to cook some meat on.

Most off the braves, including Teb, laid down after eating and soon ALoy found herself surrounded by the sound of soft snoring.

"Are you not going to sleep?" Varl asked, mildly startling her. She hadn't realized he was still up. He must have settled his mother in and returned to the fire.

"I probably should," she answered, as she did he stepped over the log she was sitting on and sank down onto it next to her.

"I don't think I've slept properly since leaving the Motherland," he said.

Aloy could feel his eyes on her, but she kept hers on the fire, watching the wood pop and sizzle. Neither spoke for a while, and unlike silences with Erend, Aloy felt awkward as they sat there.

"I wanted to thank you," Varl said after a while. "For getting my mother to ride in the cart. I had tried before we left but... it's as you guessed. She didn't want her men to have to carry her."

"It was no problem," she said, glancing over at the Broadhead which was free from the wagon and milling around in the grass on the other side of the trail.

"You never fail to surprise me," he said.

"I get that a lot," Aloy replied.

The fire was starting to die, and as it did the stars seemed to shine brighter without the ambient light. Aloy found herself looking up at the stars.

"Do you think these are the same stars the Old Ones looked up at at night?" Varl asked, she realized now he was looking up at them too.

"I think so," she said. "And the same moon."

They sat there on the log, gazing up at the sky for a few more minutes, Aloy's mind was surprisingly clear. Just her and the night sky and the crisp night air. A soft cough beside her... and Varl.

Aloy stood, turning to look down at him. "I'm going to get some sleep," she said. "You should too."

He nodded, and she walked away towards the bedroll Teb had laid out for her earlier. Teb was curled up on his like a sleeping fox.

Aloy laid on her back, pausing a moment to place an arm under her hair and lift it so that it flopped down in a long trail above her head half on the cushion and half in the grass. She was thankful for the clear sky tonight, taking in the stars once more now that she was settled in. She thought about the digital map of her world she had seen at the Grave-Hoard, how it had been a sphere.

She wondered if their world was a tiny speck in a much bigger thing. She tilted her head to look at the moon which hung as a thick crescent in the sky. The moon was also a globe, clearly closer than the stars.

Aloy yawned, thinking she might actually get some sleep. She thought about Varl's question. If these were the same skies of the Old Ones had Elisabet once looked up at this very moon?

The thought gave her strange comfort. The moon strangely connecting people over time and space.

She closed her eyes, and for a few moments she could still see the outline of the crescent on the back of her eyelids. She wondered if Erend had looked up at the moon tonight.

This was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

\---------

It had been two days since Aloy had departed Meridian, and to Erend it had already felt like an eternity.

He had thrown himself headfirst into work, the Vanguard was leading recovery efforts all over the city. Physical labor had made for a nice distraction, heavy lifting required all brawn and no brain.

Which was good for Erend right now, because his brain was a scrambled mess. Fortunately, he could let it wander while doing menial tasks. Like now he was hauling wood onto a cart for transport to the Maizelands.

Sometimes he wondered if maybe he had just reached a capacity of some sort, too much rapid upheaval in too short a time. How many weeks ago had he traveled to the Motherland to guide a Sun Priest to a festival he knew nothing about at the time?

He had thought that trip was business as usual. Sure he had never been to Nora territory but he had traveled for the King plenty over the two years since he had taken the throne.

Erend never would have expected it to trigger a chain of events that would render his life unrecognizable at the end of it.

He realized he had loaded the last plank of wood only when he reached for another and found none. His fellow Vanguardsman, Elof, tied them down.

"We did that faster than I expected," Elof said, clapping his gloved hands together to knock off some bits of wood clinging to them. Elof was shorter than Erend, but just as stocky. Like many Oseram he was hairy, with a full beard. Unlike Erend though he had a full head of long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. "You were in the zone, Cap."

"Well, it was the last thing that needed doing today," Erend said. "Figured why dilly dally over it."

The sun was setting, the second day without Aloy officially coming to a close.

"What would you say to grabbing a drink?" Elof asked.

Erend thought about this a second, then deciding it would be nice to have some company tonight unlike the previous night where he had spent the evening alone in his apartment brooding.

"Sure, why the hell not," he answered finally.

They walked across the Eastern bridge and back into the main city, the sky growing darker with each passing minute.

"It's been a crazy week, I feel like we earned it," Elof said as they walked. "I mean I don't even know what that thing was we fought on the Alight but damn do I feel like I did something."

"Hell yeah we did something," Erend said, he found himself grinning a bit at this turn of conversation. "We saved the world."

They had reached the pub, a small tucked away dive bar at the edge of the Mesa. They took stools at the bar, and the bartender didn't ask what they wanted, instead two pints arrived without the need for words.

Elof raised his mug, for a moment admiring the amber liquid topped with a thin layer of white foam, "Cheers, Cap," he said.

"Cheers," Erend said raising his glass and they clanked them together, then both took long sips.

"So how are you doing with Aloy leaving?" Elof asked.

Erend nearly choked on his second sip of beer, sputtering for a moment then wiping his mouth on the back of his glove.

"C'mon, Cap. I was at the Eastern Gate when she left," he said. "I saw you fight in battle together. Perform rescue efforts together."

Erend took another sip of his beer and it was already half empty.

"It's been a rough couple days," he said finally.

Elof was nodding, examining his own drink. "I figured," he said. "That's why I thought we could have a couple drinks and talk about it. Usually makes me feel better."

"You know it's funny, I haven't talked to anyone about us," he said. "Partly because it felt a little like a dream. Or a wish. And if I talked about it maybe it would turn out to just be a tall tale I was telling. Also, partly because I didn't know how people would react."

Elof looked thoughtful, his cup was now empty and he tapped the bar to summon another one. "How people would react or how a specific person would react?" he asked.

"Got me," Erend said. "I think our beloved Sun King has a crush on her."

The fresh drinks arrived, and they both took them up.

"You and her make more sense than her with Avad," Elof said. "You're both fighters. You get your hands dirty. And you work well together."

Erend hasn't realized he needed this reassurance from a third party, but now that it was here he could feel himself relaxing for the first time in days. Then again, maybe that was the drinks.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who believes that," Erend said.

"How did you guys leave it?" Elof asked. "I mean, on good terms? Will you ever see her again? Am I going to wake up one day and find out you've run away to live with the Nora?"

Erend laughed. "No, I won't be going to live there. Hell, she doesn't even want to go live there, she's doing it out out of obligation," he said. "And I guess we left things okay. She wants to write letters back and forth while she's gone."

"So, she plans on coming back?" Elof asked, downing the last of his second drink.

"She does," Erend answered. "What worries me is that all plans can change. Especially when you are her, who knows when the next world changing adventure could begin for her."

Elof stood, dropping some shards on the counter for the bartender.

"I dunno, I think if that happened she'd want you with her," Elof said, he nodded towards the door indicating that Erend should NOT order a third one.

Erend reluctantly took this lead, pushing the empty glass away and standing. He followed his fellow Oseram from the bar. They walked in silence for a bit, until they reached the intersection where they would need to go separate ways.

"Thanks for the drink," Erend said. "And the talk."

"Hey, no worries Captain," Elof said. "And if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here and I'll keep it to myself."

"Well, next time drinks are on me," Erend said.

"Deal," Elof said, as he walked away, leaving Erend to walk to his apartment alone, his mind miles away.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling the momentum picking up and it's so exciting! Delicately balancing time flow and character exposition as best as I can. Trying not to accidentally go rushing into the big thing I have planned. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Back to the Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last leg of Aloy's journey to the Motherland opens Old and new wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Say Something** \- _A Great Big World_
> 
>  **Coming Home** \- _The 88_

The closer the group of Nora got to their Sacred Lands, the cooler the temperature got around them. In fact, on the fourth night they had to actually put up the canvas tents they had brought with them to sleep in because sleeping out in the open would have been too cold.

Aloy hadn't realized how much she had been needing some time alone until she had ducked into her tent, allowing the flap to fall closed behind her. It was nice to have a moment where she knew no one's eyes were on her.

They were less than a day's travel from Mother's Crown now, and everyone including her were ready to be off the road. The journey had not been very eventful, they had come across a few lower level machines that had needed wrangling, but nothing too extreme.

Aloy unrolled her bedroll onto the ground on one side of the tent, sinking crossed legged onto it. She began digging through her pack. Finally, at the bottom, she located her Nora outfit from when she had run in the Proving. The thick fur shoulder pads and leather leg warmers were going to be necessary again.

Dressing in a tent was always a challenge. She was able to get the tunic on just fine, but found herself on her back on the bedroll having to wiggle into her Nora skirt.

"Aloy?" came a voice from outside the tent. It was Teb.

"Yes?" she answered, now yanking the leather warmers onto her calves and replacing her shoes on.

"We've got some food ready if you're hungry," he called back through the wall of the tent.

She hadn't realized she was until she heard this, she tugged her tunic to ensure it was fully in place, then looped her scarf and beaded necklaces over her head before lifting herself back up off the cushion.

Aloy pushed the flap open and ducked back out of the tent.

"I'll take that as a yes," Teb said, then he seemed to fully take in what she was wearing. "Hey, isn't that..."

"The outfit you made for me?" she finished his sentence for him. "It is, yes."

Teb looked touch by this, a smile sprawled across his face. "I'm honored you still have it," he said. "Surely in your travels you've come across more talented stitchers than me."

"Well, I have clothing from all the tribes now: Carja, Oseram, Banuk, but when it comes to Nora armor, these are great," she said.

He was looking flattered and a little speechless as they walked off to the fire.

The mood was more jovial then it had been on the previous nights, knowing they would reach the Motherlands the next day. Sona was even smiling, she and Varl were eating together on one side of the fire. Teb had fetched her a skewer of meat from the spit.

She took it gratefully, and sitting down began tearing into it.

"Tomorrow, we will be home," Teb said, he had sat down next to her. "Where will you stay? Mother's Heart?"

Aloy shook her head, swallowing her food to answer properly. "No, I still have a cabin in the Embrace after all."

"Oh, of course," Teb said, he brought a hand up and gently palmed his own forehead. "Your childhood home. "But you'll be in and around the villages despite that, right?"

He was clearly fishing for reassurance that they would be seeing each other beyond just the journey. Aloy was aware and a little nervous about his attachment to her. Then again, when it came to the Nora, she did not have a closer friend than Teb.

He had never bowed to her. Never called her the Anointed One. Never even seemed to expect anything from her, other than friendship perhaps.

She had finished her food, tossing the wooden skewer directly into the fire, aware that Teb's eyes were still on her.

"I didn't come all this way to hide out," she assured him finally. "Wherever there is work to be done is where I will be."

"So you'll be everywhere then?" a voice asked above them.

Varl had walked up on them. Aloy looked across the fire and saw that his mother was retiring to their tent.

"I mean, not all at the same time," she said with a small smirk.

Varl sat down next to her, so that she was now sitting with him on one side and and Teb on the other. This was actually becoming a regular occurrence, the three of them post dinner sitting together by the fire.

"I wonder how much progress they made since we left," Teb said, he had picked up a long stick and was poking the logs in the fire with it moving them slightly into better positions.

"I keep thinking about how it all looked when we left," Varl said, he wore his concern on his face. His brooding eyes reflected the light of the fire, a frown on his lips.

"I try very hard not to do that," Teb said.

Aloy was glad they talked to each other now. The first night they had sat together each only wanted to talk to her, and she wanted to not talk making for an awkward conversation. But now in the last leg of their journey they were actually seeming to become friends. Not just people who had a friend in common.

She didn't particularly want to add to this conversation, as any talk about the condition the Motherland was left in tended to make her feel rather guilty.

Aloy, after all, was both the reason the Motherland was attacked AND the reason they left it when it was in need. She tuned in and out of the conversation dwelling on this fact instead.

"We rebuilt after the Red Raids, we will rebuild from this," Varl was saying.

"Here's hoping," Teb said. "Aloy you're awfully quiet."

She blinked, turning her head to look at him, reaching a hand up to pull some loose strands of her hair back behind her ear.

"Just tired I think," she said. "And ready to get to work."

"I know what you mean," Varl said, he had turned from the fire to look at her. "I'd rather be working on it than worrying about it."

"Well, we're almost there," Aloy said. She rose from the ground, brushing some grass off of the panels of her skirt.

"Yeah, we should sleep," Teb said, he accepted her offered hand allowing her to pull him to his feet.

She did the same for Varl but he waved her off. "You go, I don't think I can sleep yet."

For a second Aloy hesitated, wondering if she should hang back. Varl had been half trying to corner her into one on one conversations the whole time they had been on the road, but she had been deftly dodging these attempts. She wasn't even sure why exactly, but something about how he had said he wanted to spend more time with her had freaked her out.

Teb was already gone now, and she had just been standing next to Varl.

"If you're going to stay at least sit back down," he said after a while. "Making me nervous standing over me."

Aloy looked over her shoulder at her tent, then back at the fire, then down to Varl before finally deciding and sitting back down. Varl looked surprised. She didn't speak, just drew her knees up toward her stomach, wrapping her arms around her knees and gazing into the depths of the fire.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us," he said after what felt like a long while.

"It was the right thing to do," Aloy said. She wondered when people would stop thanking her for doing this. Then she realized that tomorrow she would probably have even more people thanking her.

"You act like it is nothing to you," Varl said. "But I know that you didn't want to come."

Aloy's interest was piqued, as she had done her best to never speak out loud this fact. "Oh? You know this?"

"I didn't realize at first," he said, he had now picked up the stick that Teb had abandoned and had taken up the poking at the wood within the fire. "When you first came and told us you were planning on coming home with us, I was just too relieved to realize that you were doing so begrudgingly. It wasn't until the Oseram came to say goodbye to you as we left that I understood."

Aloy felt a lump develop in her throat. Whatever she had been expecting when she decided to sit back down, this was not it.

"I knew you and the Captain were close, but when I saw you kiss him on the bridge as we left," Varl said, he fell silent, letting out a long sigh.

"Oh," she found herself saying. "I didn't realize anyone was paying attention for that."

Four days he had held the fact he had seen this in, she thought. Nearly the entire duration of the trip, and now on the eave of them finally arriving at their destination he brings it up. Aloy was aware that her face was very red, she could feel the warmth in her cheeks.

"Before that moment I had thought there was a chance you'd stay in the Motherland," he said, still decidedly not looking at her. "That you might come back, help rebuild, and finally start feeling a part of the tribe. Not just obligated to it by proximity. I had hoped you would end up wanting to stay."

This last part was not at all news to Aloy, she had assumed that every single one of the Nora would hope she would end up wanting to stay. She knew that Varl was waiting for her to say something, anything.

Yet her voice was failing her. What could she say? Was she meant to apologize for how she felt? Comfort him in his loss of something that was never promised to him?

She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt instead, running her fingers across the red and blue border.

"But you don't intend to stay, do you?" he asked.

There it was. What he really wanted. She toyed with the notion of being noncommittal but decided it was kinder to be honest.

"No, probably not," she answered. "I'll stay for a while. I'll help fix what was broken on account of me, but then I will move on."

Varl stood suddenly. Aloy hadn't been expecting it and started. He took a couple steps away then stopped.

"Erend is a lucky man," he said, then without even a look back he left her. She heard the rustle of his tent flap as he went inside.

Aloy rose, turning her back on the dying fire and returning to her tent. She didn't know how she was meant to feel after that. On one level there was relief at having that conversation over with, but underneath that was frustration.

Would there ever be a time in her life where she wasn't made to feel guilty about having her own will? Why was what she wanted always secondary to what everyone else wanted her to want?

She laid down on the bedroll, her mind still buzzing. At least she'd get to sleep in a proper bed soon, her own bed. Tomorrow Mother's Crown and on to Mother's Heart. Even if the others stopped there, she would be at her old cabin by sunfall.

\--------

The next morning, Aloy was the first one to have her tent packed and ready to go. She loaded it into the cart and hitched the Broadhead back to the wagon as the sun rose over the mountains. Teb awoke second, and she helped him tear down his tent as the others slowly rose and did the same around them. Sona was the last to rise.

As the last of the items were loaded she spoke to the group.

"Our journey home is almost at a close," she said. "I want to thank you all. For your bravery, for your patience, for your efficiency. We return to the Motherland as heroes."

The braves were all standing taller, puffing their chests out. Aloy for the first time understood just why Sona was the War Chief.

They departed in the early morning light, falling into a healthy pace. Aloy found her mind wandering as they walked, sometimes walking slightly off path gathering healing herbs here and there. Minutes turned to hours and soon it was early afternoon and a large marking rock stood at the fork in the road with the symbol for Mother's Crown painted on it.

"We're nearly there," Teb said.

Aloy almost fell behind as the Nora all began walking faster up the final road. The lone look out tower set atop a hill was still in shambles but as they crested the rise she found herself surprised at how good the gateway to Mother's Crown looked. The gates had been mended, and were closed tightly but as they reached the wide wooden bridge leading to them, voices could be heard in one of the two watch towers immediately adjacent to the doors.

"The seekers have returned, open the gates," someone called down to the ground behind the the towering fort walls.

As the gates slowly swung open, Aloy was taken aback at the number of people behind them. People were running over from other parts. The large wooden lodge that faced the gate had people lining the porch.

Last time she was here there had been wounded lying on cots all over, but of course people had healed. Time had not stood still while they were gone.

Through the gates they came, Aloy leading the Broadhead to park the cart to the right, many of the Nora were eying it with curiosity and perhaps a little fear.

The shock was wearing off and everyone was going from quiet to loud. Some were clapping, some were greeting the braves with hugs and pats on the back.

"I see you survived," came an unwelcome voice. "Pity."

Aloy turned to see that while the braves were being greeted by friends, she was being greeted by Resh, a man who didn't think too kindly of Aloy. His gaunt face had its usual look upon it as if he was sniffing something that had spoiled.

He fixed her with a look and then brushed passed her going to greet Sona and Varl who greeted him as a friend. Aloy turned away from this, looking for Teb. He was helping them close the gates back, which seemed about right for him, always one to volunteer to help.

A Nora mother approached, her hands tightly gripping the shoulders of a boy who couldn't be more than ten or eleven.

"Sorry to bother you, Anointed One," the woman said. "But my son wants to know if he can touch the machine and will it hurt him."

Aloy turned to look down, the boy looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "He won't hurt you, he's mine and he listens to me," she explained. "Just don't stick your fingers in any moving areas."

The boy jerked out of his mothers grip and beelined for the broad head, his mother trailing behind him looking concerned.

Aloy found herself smiling. Sona was talking to Teb now, Resh and Varl were nowhere to be seen, and the crowd of curious people was loosening up and dispersing. She was beginning to wonder just how long they were going to end up spending here when Sona waved her over.

"This is where we part ways for now," Sona said.

"Oh? I thought the plan was to continue on into the Embrace together?" Aloy asked. She looked from Sona to Teb, who gave her a sort of confused shrug.

"My son's last post was here, he wishes to stay a couple days before moving in. There are some things to take care of here," Sona explained, her face as usual was unreadable.

So Varl didn't want to travel to Mother's Heart yet and he didn't want to do it with Aloy.

"I know you would prefer to continue on," Teb said. "I do, too. I'm ready to go home."

"And I think you should," Sona said. "We will head to Mother's Watch in a couple days to join the relief efforts. The further towards the All -Mother mountain the more rebuilding there is to be done."

  
"Alright, if that's what you wish," Aloy said, hoping she didn't sound as relieved as she felt.

"May you walk in the light," Sona said as a goodbye, then she turned and went into the main lodge.

Teb and Aloy walked to the wagon in silence. When they reached it she dug out both her own and his pack.

"I hope you don't mind me continuing on with you," Teb said. "I know you could probably travel faster alone."

"Well, we could both travel faster if we take the Broadhead," Aloy said, nodding towards the machine. "I don't think I should leave it here anyway."

Teb for a moment looked up at the back of the machine. "Would we ride on it together?"

Aloy was nodding, already untethering the beast from its load. Once she was done she turned to Teb who swallowed hard.

"I promise you it'll be fine," she said. "Maybe even fun, you might enjoy the ride."

"I HAVE always wondered what it would be like," he said.

"Alright just watch how I get on," she said. Aloy approached the machine's front right shoulder. She placed her right foot in on the front bending joint of its knee, placed a hand on the horn and swing her left leg over its back. Then she scooted forward so he could do the same behind her.

His first try he didn't quite make it. Planting his foot and pulling up with his arm but losing his balance and sliding back down. The second time he put a bit more energy behind it and successfully made it into the back of the Broadhead.

"What do I hold on to?" he asked.

Aloy chuckled at this, the innocence that was Teb was refreshing. She had encountered men who would probably have some very fresh suggestions of what they should hold on to, but not Teb.

"Me," she said finally. "You hold on to me."

"Oh, I..." Teb stumbled over his words, but leaned forward his arms sliding under her arms.

"Right around the middle," she said. His arms looped gently around her mid drift, his chest pushing her pack between her shoulder blades.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Teb said nervously behind her.

Aloy coaxed the Broadhead into motion, at first at just its walk. They traveled through Mother's Crown to the South Gate. Here and there people waved, or pointed excitedly as they rode past.

Then once they cleared the town, she opened up the machine and brought it to a gallop. She felt Teb's grip on her tighten, and at first she thought she had scared him, until he let out a soft "whoo" of excitement.

She steered them south, down the trail that ran about half way between Devil's Thirst and Mother's Rise. She was relieved it was just the two of them now as it meant cutting out stops like climbing the rise. Instead they followed this path down along the river.

As they turned West, Aloy glanced across the water to the Nora Hunting Grounds where Grazers could be seen, their heads down churning the earth. She slowed the metallic beast to a trot as they passed through the Northern Embrace Gates.

Here they got their first good view of the frozen Metal Devil atop All-Mother Mountain across the valley of the Embrace.

"Now if feels real," Aloy said, turning them back to the North. Here they could see the burned remnants of what had once been a cabin.

They followed the winding path along the mountainside, and it felt so familiar. The rocks with light dusting of snow on them. The grass that crunched underfoot unlike the squish of grass in and around Carja territory.

They made quick work moving North for a while, past the brave trails, but as they progressed up the mountainside the broad head started having trouble passing through some areas where there were steep rock.

"I think we're gonna have to go by foot the last bit," Aloy said, stopping the Broadhead.

Teb dismounted, and then offered a hand and helped her down. They weren't far now and neither spared any chatter at this point as they wended their way up the trail to where Mother's Heart lied in a bend of the mountain range.

She took them a bit further to the West than they actually needed to go, along a path that likely wasn't familiar to Teb, swinging them towards the very Gate she entered through the day of the Proving.

Aloy stopped just before the bridge, turning to look at the spot where she had had her last full conversation with Rost.

Teb, who's face was gleeful, had made it halfway down the bridge before realizing she was no longer with him. He doubled back, concern now mixed with his excitement to be home.

"You're not coming in are you?" he asked.

"The sun sets in an hour," Aloy said. "And am not entirely sure what condition I left the cabin in so if I'm sleeping there tonight I need to go."

"I understand," Teb said, he looked over his shoulders at the gate.

Aloy placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'll come to town first thing tomorrow," she promised.

Teb nodded. "I'll see you then," he said, then he trotted across the bridge and into town. Aloy stood for a moment looking after him, a couple Nora girls were standing just inside the gate, and they were looking out at her.

Aloy waved then turned and continued down the familiar trail further west towards Rost's cabin. Here on this path he had told her he was leaving and she had promised to find him.

Now that she was back in the Embrace it was as if she was mourning him all over again.

She walked a trail they had walked together a hundred times.

The feelings only got stronger, so that by the time she made the walk up the steps toward the cabin she was fighting back tears.

Rost's grave stood on the left side of the path, marked by a big stone slab she had no idea how they had managed to place there. Since last she had visited more people had come and left gifts in front of it.

Aloy paused as she came level with it, but decided she would pay her respects tomorrow, when she could do it properly. Instead she rushed up the last part of the rise to the house.

It was just the way she left it, a pair of snow shoes still leaned up against the porch. She stepped over them and into the door, pausing to run her fingers over the notches in the side of the frame where Rost had documented her height as she had grown up.

She was home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay excuse my rambling chapter end note at 4 am. 
> 
> Hopefully I didn't miss any glaring typos publishing at this hour but I wanted to get this chapter up. 
> 
> I blocked for a bit on this one but then I opened the game and took a walk through the Motherland in game and managed to get this chapter down. I wanna thank everyone who's been leaving comments as seeing those helped when I was being lazy and not starting it when I meant to. And just had an empty doc for chapter 9 aside from one line of "ajdnenajabjawbdvjx".
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ps just realized this is the first chapter you stay just with Aloy and don't check in with Erend. >.<


	10. Surprising Correspondence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Talking To The Moon** \- _Bruno Mars_
> 
> (I accidentally discovered this song and it's strangely perfect)

It was an overcast day in Meridian, the afternoon sun hidden behind a veil of grey clouds. It was a welcome respite from the heat, nearly two weeks of intensive construction in the warmth and Erend had forgotten what it was like to not constantly wipe sweat from his brow.

He stood at the base of the cliff that had once housed the two main elevators up from the Maizelands to Meridian. All remnants of the originals had been hauled away, and they were working on building new bases for a new set of lifts.

Now Erend was no Tinker himself, so understanding just HOW they were going to accomplish this feat was a bit beyond his understanding. So far the builders were building scaffolding that was slowly starting to creep up the cliff side.

Erend was there to check in with the foreman of the project, a bedraggled old Carja man who wasted no time in telling him that he had been the lead architect on the original elevators.

"I just want to know if you need anything," Erend said. "The King has put top priority ensuring you all are supplied with the tools, equipment, and man power to succeed here."

"At a later stage, we may need men," the foreman answered. "Right now, we just need the metal we've already requested."

Erend was nodding. "Good thing it arrives tomorrow," he said. "I'll have my men load it and get it down here straight away when it does."

The foreman didn't say goodbye, he had become distracted by one of his men attempting to attach a ladder to the side of the scaffolding and mucking it up. "HEY, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING THERE!" he shouted, walking away from the Vanguard Captain.

As Erend walked away down the path to the East, he could hear the foreman still berating the worker, until finally around a bend the sound was drowned out by the hammering of builders working on the structures along the water.

A lot of progress had been made since Aloy had left a couple weeks before, the Maizelands were definitely on a good track towards recovery. Erend was pretty proud of how much they had accomplished, the people of Meridian were troopers.

He stepped into an elevator, pulling the lever. The golden doors unfolded close, and for a couple minutes he enjoyed the breeze, the elevator clanged and jangled as it climbed. Soon the doors were folding behind him, and he turned, exiting out onto the bridge.

Erend glanced briefly in the direction of the East, the same direction the Nora had departed in what felt like an eternity ago, then made to enter the city. He only made it a few paces before he heard a voice calling him back.

"Cap, hey cap!"

Elof was waving him over to the Eastern end of the bridge, Erend must have looked right past him just moments ago.

He turned back, striding back down the bridge quickly. His fellow Vanguard was talking to a man Erend had never seen before, and who's clothing made it impossible to figure out what tribe he hailed from. There was Oseram iron, Carja silk, and Nora fur present, perhaps an outlander.

"What can I do for ya?" Erend asked, as he walked up on the pair.

"He says he has a letter for you," Elof said, then without needing to be asked he turned and walked back to his post at the gate.

Erend's pulse quickened, that could only be from one person.

"You the Captain?" the man asked, now that Erend was closer he recognized the man as a merchant who occasionally sold in town.

"The one and only," Erend answered.

The merchant reached into his bag, pulling from it some intricately folded parchment. "Aloy of the Nora asked me to bring this to you," he said. "I'm Gaagii, and I trade both in Meridian and the Motherland. Also, everywhere in between."

Erend took the proffered letter, he ran his gloved fingers across the green wax seal stamped with the very stamp he had given to her as she left.

"Nice to meet you, Gaagii," Erend said, "Thank you for delivering this." He held up the envelope as he said this.

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Gaagii said. "As she paid me well to do it, and to return with your response if you would like. I'll be heading back with supplies in a couple days."

Erend was ready to end the conversation, as it was taking a lot of dedication not to tear open the letter and unceremoniously walk away from this guy to read it.

"I will probably take you up on that," Erend said.

Gaagii the merchant gave a small bow, and departed into the city. For a moment Erend stood on the spot where he had last seen Aloy, holding her letter in his hands. He had done a surprisingly good job of not obsessively waiting for it to arrive. The week before he had wondered, once, when he should expect it but decided it would take at least another week and it had helped him stay patient.

Erend felt eyes on him, and looked up and saw Elof giving him an amused look. Erend pulled a grotesque face at him to make him chuckle, then turned and walked off the bridge and into Meridian.

He meant to walk to his apartment, but instead he found himself walking to the Southern overlook. Here the three Gazebos had been rebuild, though in need of some painting. The middle one was empty. Erend stepped into it, for a moment looking across at the Spire, its twisted metal framework contrasting heavily with the grey clouded sky. He shed his gloves, dropping them on the bench behind him.

He felt the feeling of the parchment envelope on his bare fingers, running his rough thumb over the A imprinted in the wax seal. Then he slipped his thumb behind the flap tearing it above this wax circle, wanting to preserve it, and pulled out the folded paper within.

Erend tucked the envelope behind, unfolding the letter to read it.

-

" _Dear Erend,_

_It has been nearly a week since I left Meridian, and we have arrived safely in the Motherland. I wanted to write this yesterday, but by the time I reached the cabin light was failing me, and I didn't have fuel for the lantern._

_I spent my first full day here in Mother's Heart. It's strange being greeted as a hero in a town where once I was an unwelcome outcast. I suppose I'll have to get used to it but it's difficult. Teb did his best to act as a buffer today, he's better with these people than I am._

_Not easy to decide where to start working now that I'm here. Today was spent surveying Mother's Heart, and making the rounds in the Embrace to survey damage. There are some Scrappers encroaching on the road to Mother's Watch I'm going to go clear out in the coming days._

_It's nice being back in the cabin, though it dredges up so many memories. Rost taught me how to handle a bow in this very yard. Together we built the target dummy. I started when I was just 7. Every couple years, on my birthday, he would present me with a new bow progressively bigger. My full size bow was on my 16th birthday. I still have it, it remained hanging on the wall of the cabin when I got back._

_This is the only home I've ever known and Rost haunts it. His blood and sweat went into building it. So it's fitting he now rests just feet from where I sit writing this letter._

_Sometimes I wonder what he would think of all of this. I wish you would have had a chance to meet him._

(Here some words are scratched out as if she wasn't sure what to write next and had started and changed her mind.)

_The moon is but a sliver tonight, it's been waning each night as I traveled. For some reason I keep finding myself looking up at it. It is fascinating how the same moon hangs in the sky all over the world, isn't it?_

_On occasion I look at it and wonder if maybe you're looking up at it, too._

_I hope this letter finds you well. I think about you and Meridian more than I'm willing to admit in writing._

(More scribbled out words)

_I found a merchant outside the Embrace who travels often to Meridian to trade. He's agreed to deliver this and even return with your reply. Paid him in desert glass and he seemed honored to deliver a message for "the hero of the hour" as he called me._

_So I am pretty secure in the notion this will actually reach you_.

_I better end this here, though. I need to be up early tomorrow to do some hunting._

_I look forward to your return letter. I miss you._

_Always, Aloy"_

-

As he finished reading it, Erend found himself gripping the paper tightly, he immediately regretted being happy for it being overcast. The sun hadn't set yet, but even when it did there would be no gazing at the moon tonight.

He wanted to read the whole thing over, but at home, so he turned away from the valley and left the gazebo. As he walked towards his apartment, it began to rain. He could feel drops hitting the top of his head. Not wanting the letter to get wet, he tucked it behind the armored chest piece of his tunic.

By the time he reached his front door the yellow striped sleeves of his undershirt were fairly soaked. He swung the door closed behind him, then stood in the darkness of his entry way listening to the rain come down outside.

Deciding he should put on dry clothes, he went ahead upstairs, lighting the lamp in his bedroom and placing it on his usually unused desk. He slipped his hand under his armor and retrieved the letter, glad to see that it wasn't wet. He sat it down on the desk top.

Once he had changed clothes he sat down, pulling the letter out of its envelope and flattening it down on the wooden surface. He turned over the envelope, gently tearing the paper around the seal so that he could keep it. He placed the green wax circle in a shallow dish that set on one corner of the desk, after dumping the original contents of the container into the bottom drawer.

He read the letter again, her handwriting was small, and curvy. He dwelled for a moment over the spots where she had written things and scratched it out. But even holding it up to the lamp light he couldn't see through where she had blotted it out.

Erend couldn't believe how much this one piece of paper had brightened his day. Nor how much lack of contact with Aloy had been hanging over him like a shadow.

He opened the top drawer of the desk, fishing out some paper and a ink pot. He began to write, his handwriting not nearly as nice as Aloy's had been.

 

_Dear Aloy,_

__

_I can't tell you how happy I was to receive your letter today. I'm glad you made it home safely, I won't bother pretending I wasn't to some extent worried until I heard from you._

__

__

_I didn't know what to expect in your first letter, and now that I have it I'm not sure how to even begin mine._

__

__

-

Erend paused, staring at the blank space below this meager beginning. He now understood the scratched out bits from her letter. How to put two weeks of missing her in to words? he wondered.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of her face, and took a long breath. When he opened them back, he started putting ink to parchment and finished the letter.

\-----------

Aloy shook her hands, attempting to warm her fingertips. She was braced in a squatting position on a rooftop in Mother's Watch, binding new slats in place. Her fingers were going numb both from the cold and from the intensive work.

A cold breeze from the mountains blew through her hair, as she bent back down placing a tack nail in place and hammering it in with the small mallet she was carrying. She replaced this in a holder at her hip once she was satisfied, and began knocking gently on different parts of the roof to make sure everything was securely in place.

Another building ready, she thought to herself, standing up on the roof to survey below her. The small township was looking better and better by the day. Gone were the remnants of killer robots. Gone was the burned husks of the original buildings.

No, instead new buildings were coming up, Nora braves were assembling the walls of one below her as she watched.

"Aloy! Come down from there, I wish to speak to you!"

Aloy took careful steps to the edge of the roof, peering down to see the top of a Matriarch's headdress. Aloy unhitched her hook and rope from her belt, using it to rappel down to the ground.

She landed immediately in front of Teersa, expecting to startle her, and yet the old Matriarch fitted her with a look as if this was exactly what she had expected.

"Teersa," Aloy said, to greet her. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit? Been here a while and I think it's the first time I've seen you come down from the mountain."

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice," Teersa said, "in a month and a half you've only come up to see me twice."

"I've been busy," Aloy said, gesturing to the buildings around them. "As you can see."

Teersa didn't speak, instead she crossed her arms, her matriarch robes flowed like liquid to accommodate this, still moving in the breeze.

"I can see that, yes," Teersa said after a while. "In fact according to the Nora who DO come visit me you've been quite busy. Busier in fact than anyone else."

Aloy was actually illustrating this, having turned and started inspecting something on the wall of the cabin she had just jumped down from.

"I don't like to waste daylight," she said.

"I know and you prefer the work to conversation," Teersa said. "They tell me that also. That the only one you talk to is Teb. I wish I could say I was surprised. I am not, but I am concerned."

Aloy glanced over her shoulder to where Teb and some other braves were attaching a door to one of the freshly constructed cabins. "I take it you don't mean you're concerned about my friendship with Teb."

"Of course not, I'm concerned he's your only friend in the Tribe," Teersa said tersely, finally showing a glimmer of annoyance. "I had hoped your time in a crowded place like Meridian would have warmed you to social interaction."

"I'm only reverting to what I know," Aloy said, straightening up and placing her hands on the folded panel tops around her skirt. "I'm... different in Meridian. Here, in the Motherland, I grew up keeping away from people. Old habits die hard."

Teersa looked sad to hear these words, her face softening from its flicker of annoyance it had shown just moments before.

"Aloy, we owe you so much," the Matriarch said, a slight bowing of her head as she spoke. "All-Mother wouldn't forgive me if I let you go back to living like an outcast. I'm afraid if I'm not careful you'll turn into Old Grata"

Aloy wasn't sure what to say to this, because she wasn't entirely wrong. Aloy HAD returned to living like an outcast, squirreled away in her cabin whenever she wasn't working on something to aid the tribe in rebuilding. The reference to Grata particularly stung. Aloy had actually gone to visit the old crazy woman since she'd been back in Nora territory, still living alone up in the mountains. Still refusing to speak a word to Aloy and preferring to talk only to All-Mother.

"Alright, point made," Aloy said.

"Just tell me that you'll try," Teersa said. "And I will leave you in peace."

Aloy let out a sigh. "Fine, I will try." She turned to walk away from the old Matriarch.

"AND that you'll visit me more than once every couple weeks," Teersa added, speaking to Aloy's back.

Aloy clenched her fist at her side, but did not turn back. "Very well, Teersa. Whatever you want."

Aloy went back to work. Up another rope onto the roof of the next building in line to assemble it. She poured herself into this task, looking up after a while to make sure Teresa had gone back up the mountain.

After a couple hours, she had the roof half assembled when she heard one of the braves whistle from below. She looked up, not realizing how late it has grown, for this whistle meant they were done for the day. Now they'd all travel to Mother's Heart as a group to eat and sleep before coming back to continue.

Teb was waiting for her as she descended from the roof. This was customary, he set off with her walking slowly without a word, allowing the rest of the braves to pull ahead of them.

Once they were pretty much alone, he finally spoke. "What did Teersa want?" he asked, looking over at her with a curious look.

"To complain I don't visit her enough, for one," Aloy answered, as she stopped for a moment to pluck some ridge wood from the ground and pocket it.

"Ahhh, yeah she mentioned that to me the last time I saw her," Teb said.

Aloy sprang up from where she had been cutting the ridge wood. "Even you've been visiting with her? Don't suppose you're one of the ones telling her I'm all work and no play?"

"I promise you, I wasn't," he said, holding up his hands almost defensively. Aloy checked herself, assuming a less threatening position and starting to walk again, he followed. After a while he spoke.

"She actually came to me a few days back," Teb explained. "Because she had heard I was the only one you talk to. Which I mean I kinda knew, but I dunno you could be off talking to anyone when I'm not around. You're... ALOY. I just figured you liked your privacy."

"I do," Aloy said, almost reflexively. "But also... I may have some trust issues. Somehow it's... easier to trust people of other tribes, or outlanders than to trust the Nora."

"Who can blame you?" he asked. "I know I don't. We earned that distrust."

"Not you though," Aloy said, alarmed that he had used the word we.

"No, no, of course not," Teb said, waving his hand as if waving off this idea. "Not me personally but we as a tribe. I am still part of the thing that banished you as a baby simply because they didn't understand"

Aloy fell silent again, they walked silently over a wooden bridge, the gurgling water and their footsteps the only sound for a moment.

"At the same time," she said thoughtfully. "How could they have been expected to understand?"

They had reached the spot where they usually parted ways, Teb normally went right to Mother's Heart, Aloy usually went left up the mountain to her cabin to start a fire and eat alone.

Teb shrugged. "I still don't totally understand, so goddess only knows how they would have."

He turned, taking a hard look at her in the red light of the sunset. He crossed his arms, as if waiting for her to fess up to something. She noticed how they had grown bigger with muscle after weeks of building, filling out the large arm holes in his tunic better than when she had met him.

"Well, aren't you going home? Usually you've said a half goodbye and skipped off by now," Teb said. "Are you sure you're okay? I feel like Teersa spooked you."

"She just..." Aloy said, then changing tact mid-sentence. "I was just thinking maybe I'd come eat in Mother's Heart, tonight. Stop being an old recluse. Maybe make Teersa stop worrying over me."

Teb's face lit up. "YES, you should, I promise it won't be as bad as you think," he said excitedly, talking fast as he often did when he liked an idea. He hooked his arm in hers and began leading her down the right fork.

She let him pull her along, up the bridge and through the gates to the center of town where two rows of long wooden tables made up the main meal gathering spot for Nora who lived there. People took notice of their arrival, that much was for sure. People popped their heads around briefly, some calling out hellos, but most returned to their food and their conversation pretty quickly.

Teb showed her to a table all the way at the end of all of this activity, already sitting at it were two braves they built with daily.

"Wait here, I'll bring you a plate," he said.

Aloy nodded at the braves at the table, they smiled and returned the nod then went back to their conversation.

"No way, no way I believe you've taken down a sawtooth," one was saying to the other.

Aloy let her eyes move away from them, watching the people packing the tables as they interacted with one another. There was laughter here and there, the place was alive with positive energy.

It was contagious, she found herself smiling as Teb slid into the bench beside her, placing a bowl of what looked to be a stew of meat and chopped vegetables in front of her. They were eating it with wood spoons and she had to admit it was quite tasty.

"Good isn't it?" Teb asked, as he scraped his spoon on the bottom of his bowl attempting to get the last of his. "They cook it all day, slowly simmered in a pot. You can smell it all over town while they're doing it."

"It's so tender," Aloy said. As she ate it she pondered a life where you could cook all day.

Once dinner was over, Teb walked her back to the gate.

"See, wasn't so bad," he said.

"You were right," she said, turning to him to bid him farewell. "In fact, I might have even enjoyed myself."

"Will wonders never cease?" he said, smiling. Then he looked past her out the gate, slightly squinting to make something out. "Looks like your messenger is here."

Aloy turned to see that he was right, Gaagii the merchant was coming over the bridge into town.

"G'night, Aloy," Teb said.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, as she walked backwards towards the gate. "Goodnight."

Teb turned, heading off towards the center of town, and Aloy went to meet Gaagii on the bridge.

"Good evening, Aloy," the old man greeted. "I was surprised you weren't at home. Though no harm: Mother's Heart is where I planned to make camp for the night"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Aloy said, she was opening her bag to pull out a pouch she had already prepared for him for payment. They were well practiced and familiar with their exchanges now. She handed him the pouch and he handed her the letter.

For a moment, she looked it over, examining the yellow wax seal that was pressed with a symbol that stood for the Vanguard.

"How did he look?" she asked. This was something she asked him every time he turned up with a letter.

"He looked well, as always," Gaagii answered. "He was quite busy this visit, but well."

"Thanks, Gaagi," Aloy said. "Let me know when you're heading out again."

She made to leave but he held up a hand and she stopped.

"I actually have a second letter here," he said, reaching into his bag once more and pulling out a what appeared to be a leather document holder, pressed into the leather was a sun symbol. "A gentleman going by the name Blameless Marad, whatever that means, heard I delivered things between tribes and asked me to deliver this."

"Well, that's new," she said, as she took it from him.

She ran her fingertips over the imprint of the sun on it, knowing there was only one person this second letter could be from.

Aloy thanked him again, he departed with a half bow leaving her standing on the bridge. She tucked the two letters into the crook of her arm and set off down the path towards home, darkness had fully set and she'd need to get a fire going if she hoped to see well enough to read.  
  
As she crested the first ridge towards the cabin, she paused. The full moon had risen above the mountain, bathing the world in a soft light.

For a moment she just looked up at it hanging in the starry sky, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer one of my chapters, mainly because it ended up that way. I struggle sometimes with cohesively documenting the passage of time. >.<


	11. Watch Restored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Come With Me Now** \- _The Kongos_
> 
>  **Fight Song** \- _Rachel Platten_

The moonlight made for an easy fire build once Aloy reached the cabin, giving her just enough visibility. Soon she had the fire going, its light dancing on the front of the building.

Aloy, in the weeks she had been back in the Motherland, had made herself a bit of a table alongside the fire, next to the stump she usually sat on. It was a round circle of salvaged metal bound to a carved wooden post she had hammered into the hard ground.

The two letters set atop this, alongside an ink pot and a fresh set of parchment.

She spared approximately zero seconds in deciding which letter she wanted to read first. Perching cross legged atop the stump, she plucked the envelope from Erend from the stack, and tore it open.

She smiled at the now familiar hand writing as she unfolded it.

-

_Dear Aloy,_

_I'm glad to hear you're pleased with the progress in Mother's Watch and sadly not at all surprised to hear you are still feeling out of place there._

_I hate the idea of you out there in that cabin all alone every night, though I know you are used to it. I just think of how lonely I can feel in my apartment when it's surrounded by other buildings and people._

_Then again, maybe that's just because only one person's company is what I crave._

_I miss you._

_I've been busy lately, the Vanguard has added some new Oseram recruits. We don't do this often but sometimes it's good to infuse the ranks with fresh blood._

_I don't know about these two though, they would rather horseplay than do their jobs. Elof and I have been trading bets on which one will screw up first. Hasn't happened yet, but mark my words it will happen._

_Until then, I will feel more like a babysitter over a captain._

_The elevators are progressing, nearly half way up the cliff now. It's fascinating to watch them grow. In a day it hardly moves, but then a week you can see the difference. Another month and they will be nearly to the top._

_Life is almost back to normal here, to be quite honest. You can see it in the faces of all the men. They're no longer afraid. They're back to their every day lives, doing every day things._

_I hope you are well. I know we don't get too mushy in these things usually, but I wanted to say how much our letters have meant to me in all this. Each one with its glimpses into your life on that end gives me strength and hope._

_I long to hold you again. To touch your hair, and look into your eyes. To hear your voice. To make you laugh._

_Have I mentioned yet that I miss you?_

_I never know how to end these things. I'm convinced I could leave a letter open for days and keep adding to it everyday, but then it would never reach you. Instead if I wrap this here, I can catch Gaagii in the square before dinner._

_Yours Always, Erend_

-

Once she was done reading, Aloy took a deep breath, closing her eyes and holding the letter close to her as if she was drawing warmth from it. Erend had proven to be quite affectionate in his letters, contrary to his claim that they didn't get mushy.

For a few minutes she just sat in front of the fire, looking over the letter. Rereading bits and noticing his variations in handwriting. Some things were written neatly with well practiced lettering. Others she could tell he had scrawled out much faster, his romantic declarations were always in this scrawl. It was as if his hand couldn't keep up with his thoughts.

Consequently these were always her favorite bits to reread.

She turned to the table, intent on writing her response letter, having completely forgotten about her second piece of correspondence.

Deciding she might as well get this over with, she thought. She gently folded Erend's letter and sat it down. She picked up the leather parcel, it was heavy, thick folded leather tied with a cord.

Aloy uncrossed her legs, placing her feet on the ground and the leather folder on her knees. For a moment she examined the sun imprint in the fire light. She and the King hadn't exactly left on the best note, so she didn't really know what to expect. She fumbled a bit with the tie, before finally getting it open.

She unfolded it, and had to turn it, holding it rather like a proclamation, to read.

-

_Dearest Aloy,_

_Not a day has gone by since you left where I haven't regretted the way we left things. I go over the things I said and I did in those final days and wish that I could turn back the clock and undo them._

_You are an amazing woman, Aloy. One who deserves more respect than I showed you._

_For this, I am writing to sincerely apologize. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_With regret, Avad_

-  
Aloy allowed the leather carrier to flip closed in her lap, and considered for a second pushing it into the fire in her annoyance. Instead she stood and tossed it into the porch with a thud.

This was not the first time the Sun King had felt the need to beg for her forgiveness, in the hours before battle he had summoned her to make amends. The difference was that at that time, she needed him. She needed his men. She needed him to be prepared and on his A game. So of course she had given him the superficial closure he needed, so that he could shrug off the guilt of hitting on her just hours after finding out his previous lover had died.

Aloy paced around the fire, thinking of all of this. She thought about the three days of campaigning he had done before she had left. She thought about how he turned up, gate crashing her goodbye with Erend, to whine that she hadn't come by for one last "don't leave" campaign speech.

She paused finally, forcing herself to stop and breath. She looked up to the sky, the stars twinkling above, the full moon had risen even higher. She gazed up at it, letting its rays wash over her face, putting Avad from her mind.

Returning to her seat, Aloy leaned to the table, and pulled her blank parchment in front of her. She took an old wood barrel pen with a metal tip and dipped it into the ink pot. Before putting it to paper she blotted it on her thumb, leaving a dot of ink there.

Then she put pen to paper and began to write.

"Dearest Erend..."

\-----------

It was a restless night for Aloy, and sunrise light didn't wake her as it usually did. She didn't stir until she heard the sound of footsteps on the path up to the cabin.

She sat bolt upright in her bed, rapidly taking in the amount of light filtering through the door. She threw back the covers and began dressing at top speed.

Aloy usually met Teb and the others at the fork in the road, so she wasn't surprised when her suspicions about the footsteps was confirmed by his voice.

"Aloy?"

She popped her head out the front door, her red hair still slightly mussed from bed.

"I'm here. Sorry, overslept," she said before ducking back inside to finish dressing. She stepped into her skirt and pulled it up to her hips, gently cinching the ties. Finally she was shouldering her bow, and pocketing the sealed letter to Erend to send out later.

Teb stood by the remnants of her fire, arms crossed over his chest, looking amused.

"You overslept?" he asked.

Aloy breezed past him, forging the way down the path leaving him no choice but to follow.

"You never oversleep," he said as he caught back up.

"First time for everything," she said.

They descended the mountainside in silence for a while, and once they got to the main path from Mother's Heart the other braves were nowhere to be seen.

"They're probably already there," Aloy said. "Lets see them say I'm all work today."

Teb laughed. "You're a regular slacker today," he joked back. "Until lunch time when we all come back and you've done a bunch of work."

"Damn, so true," she said.

The other braves were indeed well into work already when Teb and Aloy arrived. Heads looked up from boards that were being hammered.

"Nice of you to join us," someone called, and the others laughed.

Aloy took this in stride, laughing along with them. Then she mounted the roof she had left off on the day before, and set herself to work.

It was a little warmer today, or at least there was less breeze making it feel warmer. Aloy had the roof finished before lunch. She rappelled down as the the braves that had been working below her were dispersing to take a break.

She looked around for Teb, walking behind one of the near completed lodges. Last she had seen, he had been working on the porch which faced All-Mother mountain. She reached the corner, about to come around to the front of the building to see if he was there, when she heard his voice.

Teb was talking to Samar, who was a long time friend of his though Aloy had never really bonded with him.

"Nice to know she's human enough to oversleep though, Samar was saying.

"Of course she is, don't be silly," Teb answered.

Aloy leaned up against the wood wall behind her, listening. She hadn't been aware of making a decision to eavesdrop and yet once she realized they were talking about her, it was almost a reflex.

"I was surprised to see her at dinner last night," Samar said. "You bribe her to come?"

"Ha, no," Teb answered. "She decided to come of her own accord."

There was the sound of hammering, probably Teb still doing work through this conversation.

"What's going on with the two of you, anyway?" Samar asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Teb said.

Aloy wanted to move away, respect the privacy of her friend, but she found herself glued to the spot.

"C'mon, man," Samar said, a playful tone in his voice. "I see the way you two get along. You spend a LOT of your time together, and, well... I see the way you look at her when you think no on is watching."

There was the sound of a soft thud, and then an "ow" from Teb as if he had missed a nail with the mallet and hit himself with it instead.

Samar was laughing now. Meanwhile, Aloy had realized she was holding her breath.

How exactly DID Teb look at her when he thought no one was looking?

"We're friends," Teb said after a while. "She's my best friend."

"And... what? You're afraid of putting that at risk?" Samar asked.

Aloy decided she didn't want to know the answer to that. She crept back the way she came, doubling back behind the buildings along the high rock face that enclosed Mother's Watch. The township was otherwise quiet, Aloy decided to go back to work. She had had enough of a break and now had enough on her mind she could use the distraction.

She bundled the boards she would need for the next roof, tied them and heaved them over her shoulder to climb onto the last building in need of roofing.

As she worked, her brain slowly processed the conversation she had just overheard. It wasn't as if she was surprised by the line of questioning. Teb WAS her best friend, and they DID spend most of their time together.

Aloy was comfortable with him. They worked well together.

It had never before now occurred to her to consider how he may look at her when he thinks no one is watching. As she dwelled she took little note when the others returned from lunch, carrying on with work.

Inevitably, eventually her mind turned to Erend. Teb was fairly aware of Erend, he knew they wrote letters back and forth, and she had slipped once and told Teb how much she missed the Oseram.

Aloy suspected this was the real reason Teb had for never pursuing her since they'd been back home. She was surprised he hadn't just said so to Samar. Then again, maybe Teb was being a good best friend keeping her business to himself.

Plank after plank she assembled the roof until suddenly the roof was done, leaving Aloy wondering what she would do next.

Mother's Watch was very much nearing completion rebuilding wise, she realized. In fact, there were braves not even working at all, but standing back to admire the results.

Aloy climbed down from the roof, joining them.

The remainder of the work day was spent checking back over some things, the feeling in the air was excited and energetic. There were people in Mother's Heart who would be able to return home. The chatter among the braves reached a fever pitch as they departed.

Aloy fell back as usual, and soon Teb was there at her shoulder for their usual walk back together.

Only today, she caught sight of the sly look and wink Samar gave him before trotting off after the group.

"I can't believe we rebuilt those buildings that fast," Teb said, as they set off.

"Teamwork, my friend," Aloy said, pushing the thoughts plaguing her to the side. "Now I guess I'll turn my attention to the Embrace itself. Still have a lot of out of place machines out there."

Teb was nodding. "Yeah, I hear the hunters hunting for food are having a time.

"And not a good time," Aloy said.

"I'd like to go out on those machine hunts," Teb said. "I know I'm not the best hunter, but I'd like to get better and who better to teach me?"

She probably shouldn't have been surprised by the request, and yet today it felt like a curveball. But she knew if he had asked this the day before how she would have answered.

"Could always use an extra set of hands, so if you want," she said. "We best stay away from the brave trails though."

This last comment was poking at him for once falling from them. Teb overlooked this, instead he looked excited. His tattooed face bore a wide smile.

"I don't know, it's been years since I've been back there. And it IS where we met," he said.

They had arrived at the fork in the road, and he paused. Waiting to see if she was coming to town for dinner, yet clearly not wanting to ask.

Aloy was half tempted to pass, but she had one last piece of business to attend to. She kept walking, and Teb bounced happily alongside her.

He began to chatter about his bow, which he had acquired in Meridian and had never properly used as they walked over the bridge and into Mother's Heart. The square was bustling again, and less people looked up surprised at her presence. They were almost to the table when she spotted Gaagii.

"Hey, I'll catch up," she said to Teb, he proceeded to the table where Samar and another brave were already seated.

The old merchant spotted her coming and detached from where he and another merchant were eating.

"Good evening, Aloy," he greeted, his hand already out.

In one motion Aloy reached in the pouch on her hip, fished out the letter to Erend and handed it to him. He pocketed it just as quickly.

"Just the one letter?" he asked.

"You don't sound surprised," she said, a small smile turning up the edge of her lips.

"You're a popular woman, Aloy," the old man said. "But you give your attention selectively to people who deserve it, not those who demand it."

"Wouldn't want him thinking he can write me out of the blue and get an immediate response, now can I?" she asked. "Thanks Gaagii. I hope  
I'm not putting you in an awkward spot not replying."

"Oh it will be no trouble, in fact I'm almost looking forward to it," he said. "Goodnight, Aloy."

"Safe travels," she said by way of goodbye.

As was his usual custom, he bowed his head slightly to her. She left him, heading back across the court yard, and slipping onto the bench next to Teb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hold in my hand an outline through the chapter 15 cliff hanger. If I keep on course that is.


	12. Autumn Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Grapevines Fires** \- _Death Cab For Cutie_
> 
> **It's Time** \- _Imagine Dragons_

It was officially fall in Meridian, the leaves of the trees in the Maizelands had turned bronze and red. Erend arrived home after a long day up on some very tall scaffolding helping with some of the more physically demanding construction elements on the elevators, which were nearly to the top of the cliff now.

He hung his hammer as he came in the front door of the apartment, relieved to have the weight off of his back. In his hand, he carried a fresh letter from Aloy. So he didn't bother pausing on the first floor, instead he headed straight upstairs.

He sat the letter on the desk, and lit the lamp.

Erend shrugged off his armor, his shirt underneath was damp with sweat, even the cooler fall air could not combat the hard labor today. He felt immeasurably better already with the armor off. Stepping into the washroom off of his bedroom, he splashed some water from the basin onto his cheeks and forehead, and took in his own tired face reflected in the mirror.

He went back out, sitting heavily on the desk chair. He looked down at the still sealed letter in front of him, next to it sat an ornate, gold lettered invitation. He glanced at the embossed writing on it as he reached across to pick up his silver letter opener. The fact that he owned a letter opener was still a bit strange to him.

Picking up the letter, he sliced the green seal off of the front, placing it in the bowl on his desk which now contained nearly a dozen of the wax circles stamped with the letter A. He slid the letter out of its envelope, a smile forming automatically as he unfolded it to read.

-

_Dearest Erend,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Yours arrived today aptly timed as I needed the pick me up. Rough hunt today, a scrapper nearly took a chunk out of Teb's leg but I subdued it. Bit sore for the effort though as the seasons change rapidly here and my bones sometimes ache from the cold._

_Even now I sit feet from the fire and yet my breath clouds the air before me as I write this. The Motherland has clearly skipped right to winter._

_I thoroughly enjoyed your story of Elof punching the rookie vanguard. I had quite the laugh. I feel like he and I will get along. We met so briefly in the aftermath of battle I couldn't point him out in a crowd._

_Speaking of crowds, have you ever found yourself walking among people on a busy street and yet felt all alone?_

_After I picked up your letter, I took a stroll through Mother's Heart which is flourishing compared to what it looked like the day I went into the mountain. There were Nora braves and mothers going about their days all around me, and yet I might as well have been atop a mountain in solitude._

_I ended up on the spot where we met, I'm sure you remember it. You jumped down from the stage to talk to me. At the time, I thought you were trying to be cool. Now I KNOW you were trying to be cool, ya big flirt._

_Anyway, point is I was standing on this spot, and I thought about that first time I left Meridian, when you said the day we met you were lucky just to get a minute of my time. And I've decided that's not the whole truth._

_We were both lucky. That chance meeting, that beginning was a necessary puzzle piece in my entire journey up until this point. The world lives on because of that meeting._

_Even if maybe you were trying too hard. But I promise you, I look back on that part and it's adorable now._

_Anyway, now that I've rambled on this long it's getting late and sleep calls. I always end up laying up in bed after writing you, daydreaming, wishing I could go to sleep on your shoulder, listening to you breath._

_But I'll have to settle with a pillow and the sound of cold Eastern winds instead._

_Yours Always, Aloy_

-

As Erend finished, he closed his eyes. His mind went to that landing on the stairs up to the Sun King's palace, the sun setting as Aloy came to bid him farewell after seeing Derhal had been caged.

That conversation he held onto for weeks after, his shining glimmer of hope at the time that the beautiful Nora huntress might actually like him. She had promised she would always have one maybe even two minutes for him.

He smiled to himself, sure that just this one letter had taken longer than two minutes.

A deep breath and he opened his eyes, looking down he caught sight of the invitation again, picking it up.

Erend, Captain of the Vanguard, was formally invited to the birthday party of the one true Sun King, Avad in two weeks time.

Avad always made a big to do about his birthday, feasts all over the city including the Palace with all his most trusted people. There was always food and drink and merriment. The last one he and Ersa had gotten in a drinking contest and one had to carry the other home.

Erend vowed no one would be carrying him home this year.

He placed the invitation face down and slid it away from him turning his attention back to the letter. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Aloy were here to go to the party with him. Maybe then he would want to go.

Then he attempted to imagine her done up for a party, he had only ever seen Aloy dressed to kill or to work. But he bet she would look great in a proper dress.

He reread the letter a second time, taking it all in again before reaching for parchment and pen.

\-----------

The sun was high, as Aloy hitched a strider to a cart of goods at the Northern Embrace gates. Supply runs were now a weekly part of her routine. She and a party of two, today Teb and Samar, traveled half a day to the gate and half a day back as part of a relay of supplies from Mother's Crown all the way to Mother's Watch at times.

"We're good on this side," Teb said from the other side of the metallic steed.

Aloy checked her binding one last time before walking to the Strider's head and heading forward. The machine ground into motion following her lead, Samar and Teb trotting to catch up.

"Phew, it's cold out here," Samar said, shivering and rubbing his hands together.

"You don't have to tell me that," Aloy said. "You know why?"

"Why?!" Samar asked, looking like he was preparing for the joke to be on him. But he needn't be worried.

"Because Teb's wearing sleeves," she said, glancing over her shoulder at Teb with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, haha," he said in mock offense. "You are also wearing sleeves when you don't usually."

"Yeah because you gave me this," she said. "And because, it's pretty dang cold!"

They forged on down the slope and along the river, turning to the west. A familiar path they had done before.

"I wonder what's for dinner," Samar said, as they neared the half way point of the journey back. "I'm already hungry. I think just walking makes me hungry."

"I hope it's stew," Teb said. "Warm us up."

"Actually I have Teersa dinner tonight," Aloy said. "One of my required visits. I hope she made stew."

Teb and Samar laughed and they walked on. The sun falling ever lower in the sky as the day wore on. Finally, they reached the fork in the road where Aloy would leave them and they would travel up and over the bridge to Mother's Heart.

"Tomorrow we have a herd of Striders to relocate off some farm land," Aloy said to Teb, handing him her spear so that their wagon bearer would follow him into town. "Bring it back to me in the morning."

He nodded, taking the spear gently from her hands. "See you in the morning."

Samar had made himself busy examining something with his back to them during this conversation, Aloy had pretended not to notice this, but before left said "Gnight, Samar."

He started and turned. "Oh, goodnight Aloy."

They parted ways, Aloy walking on towards Mother's Watch alone. She thought momentarily about breaking off on her path home to the right as she passed it, but decided against it.

No, it was best to just go visit Teersa than to stand her up and make her come down from the mountain to scold her. Aloy quickened her pace, reaching Mother's Watch as red shot through the sky, the sun had fallen low.

Aloy enjoyed walking through the gates here now, because beyond it was now a town with people in it once more. Some called out and greeted her as she walked through, and she waved and acknowledged them as she made her way to the back gate and the path up the mountain.

The Nora had been slowly replacing the posts and flags along this steep trail, it was uplifting to see and reminded her of the first time she had walked this path on her way out of the Motherland as a Seeker.

As she reached the top, Matriarch Teersa was there waiting for her, in her usual robes with the sleeves so long they always threatened to touch the ground.

"Aloy, its good to see you," she greeted, opening her robed arms and hugging the girl.

This was not the first time and Aloy allowed it and reciprocated because she had discovered it was the path of least resistance for a pleasant Teersa Dinner.

"Teersa, you look well," Aloy said.

As usual they were dining in the rebuilt hall that stood across from the entrance to All-Mother Mountain. There was a circular table set already, a couple braves placing utensils looked up as they entered, quickly finished their task and then left.

Their dinners were always completely private.

Dinner was a tomato soup of some kind, it was a first for Aloy who had never had it but she found it delicious. As they ate the matriarch asked her usual line of questions about the status of different things in the tribe and the Motherland. She asked about Teb and how the hunts had been going.

Then as they poured after dinner tea, brought in by the swift and purposeful braves in an instant, Teersa fixed Aloy with a look that couldn't mean anything good.

"What?" Aloy asked. She was slightly hunched having been blowing gently on the hot tea in her cup before taking a sip.

"How long have you been back in the Motherland?" Teersa asked.

Aloy was thrown by the fact she had to think about this. "Three months, well and a half," she answered.

"And in that three and a half months there's been... something," Teersa said, she took a sip of her tea here, then set it down with a clink. "Something you haven't been telling me."

"Such as?" Aloy asked, genuinely not knowing what she meant, but Teersa was about to make it very clear with her next statement.

"Yes, something on your mind, a thought that never ends," Teersa said. "Where do you go when you look like your a million miles away?"

"Oh, I..." Aloy searched for words and found none. She hadn't even realized her mind had actually wandered as she was preparing her tea.

"Is it All-Mother? Something else brewing?" Teersa continued to question.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Aloy said, her brain finally clicking on as she realized in the absence of context the matriarch had gone to different places with her guess work. "It's much more human."

Teersa looked thoughtful, the two long grey tufts of her hair fell diagonal as she tilted her head looking curious. "Human?"

"What I mean is, it's personal," Aloy said. "It's about ME not about the goddess or the world. I'm sorry if you've been worrying that it was."

Teersa took another sip of tea. "Something personal that's been on your mind since you came back," she summed up. "Hmmm"

Aloy decided in an instant. "The truth is, I came back to the Motherland, but I think I left my heart... in Meridian," she said.

There was a beat of silence and then it was Teersa's turn to let out an "oh" of surprise.

"I should have seen," the old woman said after a while. "Of course, that's why you get letters."

"How do you... never mind of course someone in Mother's Heart told you," Aloy said. "But yes that's right he and I send each other letters and have been the whole three and a half months."

"Tell me about him," Teersa said.

Aloy was taken aback a moment. "He's the Captain of the Sun King's Vanguard, and you've actually met him."

Teersa's eyes widened with realization. "He guarded the sun priest to speak before your Proving," she said. "The Oseram with the unique facial hair, I remember him. But not his name."

"It's Erend."

For a minute they sat in silence, Aloy had finished her tea.

"And so you love this Erend?" Teersa asked after a while.

Aloy felt her cheeks flush, opening her mouth as if to answer but no sound came out. It wasn't as if she didn't know the answer. No she had accepted that answer many moons ago. Yet she hadn't written it in a letter or said it aloud to another soul. No, she felt that the moment for admitting that had to come when they were face to face.

She wanted to see his eyes when she said it, feel his arms around her when he hopefully probably maybe said it back.

"There you go, a million miles off again," Teersa said pulling Aloy back from her thoughts. "Don't worry you said enough without saying a word."

"I had one reason to stay in Meridian," Aloy said with a sigh. "But an entire Tribe worth of reasons to come back here. To repair the damage caused by those seeking to find me."

Teersa stood suddenly, Aloy started but the old Matriarch ignored this.

"Yes, there were hundreds of reasons then, but now those reasons dwindle," the old woman said, she gestured, her sleeves swinging. "The buildings have been rebuilt. The land is nearly clear. And when that is done, you should go to him."

Aloy couldn't believe her ears. She stood as the older woman took her hand and pulled her up. They stood alone in the lodge, Teersa having taken both of Aloy's hands into her own.

"Love is one of the most amazing things in the world," the matriarch said. "All-Mother's love stopped the metal devils and kept life on this world. Love is beautiful. And when it's taken hold like this and sustained itself over distance like this then there's something to it. How much longer in your opinion until you would be able to say the land is secured of machines enough for you to leave?"

"A month," she said. "We have some fences to build in the South East. And some farms to rehab in the North East. Six weeks tops."

Teersa was nodding. "So get it done," she said, finally releasing Aloy's hand and getting ready to leave the hall.

"You are acting surprisingly okay with this," Aloy said, following.

"You came here, at great personal cost, you helped us rebuild," Teersa said, pausing in the door before opening it. "If this man could give you a normal happy life then no one should want to rob you of that."

"Thank you, Teersa," Aloy said. "Don't tell anyone just yet though because. I need more time because...."

"Teb will understand, but I will say nothing to no one until you decide it's time," the matriarch said, "and now it's past this old lady's bed time."

Aloy nodded and followed her out the hall door. They said goodnight at the mouth of the mountain, then as the Matriarch disappeared into its depths Aloy turned and started her trek down the mountain and towards home.

She couldn't believe how wrong she had been about the way Teersa would react to her leaving the Motherland for a man. Support. She had expected resistance and gotten support.

Six weeks was still a long time, she thought to herself, and as much as she was glad to have that conversation with the Matriarch out of the way she wasn't ready to let excitement kick in.

Aloy was so lost in thought she had made it down the mountain, through Mother's Heart and out the gate before realizing. As she tread down towards the fork she realized that there were people standing there.

For a moment reflex triggered, and Aloy reached for her spear before remembering that Teb had it. Another moment and she realized she didn't need it as that very person was one of the two figures standing at the fork.

Aloy caught her breath, then walked forward squinting to make out the second figure in the dark. Another few steps and she spotted the large circular centerpiece on his chest. The second person waiting for her on the road to her house was Varl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this last night but didn't have time to edit and reread it until today. Actually REALLY pleased with this chapters rhythm. We are on track with the outline I have which now goes to 17. 
> 
> I got some very good comments on chapter 11, and I really appreciated them! Sometimes I need the reminders that people are invested in this to help me keep the pace on my writing. I predict by the weekend we will hit the aforementioned cliff hanger and I expect some fun reactions when that hits. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	13. Weird Night, Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Let her Go** \- _Passenger_
> 
>  **Best Day Of My Life** \- _American Authors_

Aloy stood in the moonlight, staring at the outlines of Teb and Varl standing on the road between her and home clearly waiting for her. They hadn't seen her yet, and fleetingly she considered finding a different way around.

She hadn't really seen Varl much in the months since she'd reached Mother's Heart with just Teb. He and his War Chief mother had come to town less than a week in, and then as organization settled immediately taken posts in the north closer to Mother's Crown, keeping outsiders out and strengthening the border.

Aloy sighed, sneaking past them wasn't really an option anymore, as Teb had just turned and spotted her. She resumed walking and plastered her face with what she hoped was more a look of curiosity over apprehension.

"Well, this is unexpected," she said, once she reached them.

Teb wore a sheepish look, as if he himself had no idea how he had ended up there. Varl on the other hand was fixing her with a steady gaze. His dreadlocked hair was longer than last she had seen him, but he was wearing the same fur cape with the ornate round leather circle at the chest.

"Varl, to what do we owe the pleasure of you coming this far South?" she asked.

Aloy was starting to wonder what sort of conversation she had just walked up on as both men hadn't spoken since she'd interrupted, but finally Varl answered her.

"Well, I figured it was time to check in on Mother's Heart," he said. "Heard there were some bridges that could use mending. If you catch my meaning."

"Bridges? I thought we got all those," Teb said, clearly not catching on. He seemed to have just remembered that he had Aloy's spear on his back, and was distracted as he reached back to remove it.

As he handed it to her, he turned his back slightly on Varl and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." She took the spear and gave him a little shrug.

"Thanks, what did you do with the Strider?" she asked, shouldering her weapon.

"Set him free where we always do," he answered. "In case we need him in the morning."

They were talking for a moment as if Varl wasn't there, though she was painfully aware of him standing in her peripheral vision.

"Good call," she said. "Get some sleep and I'll see you at sunrise."

Teb realized suddenly that he was being dismissed, he looked from her to Varl and then back again. Aloy gave him a nod, reinforcing that it was okay for him to go and leave the other brave there.

"Alright then, goodnight," Teb said, he turned slowly and began walking up the path towards Mother's Heart.

After a couple minutes, Aloy turned from where she had been watching her best friend walk away, to look at Varl. "Were you planning on mending those bridges with a lot of sullen silence and staring?" she asked.

Varl frowned. "No, I just didn't want to speak until we were alone," he said. "Let me walk you home."

Aloy took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not she felt like doing this tonight, whatever THIS was. She looked up the trail to her cabin, it was the direction she was going. If he annoyed her she could always ask him to leave.

"Very well," she said. "C'mon."

She didn't wait for him to respond, she headed off, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went. For a while he just walked behind her silently, but once they reached the final rise he did something she did not expect.

Aloy had walked right by Rost's grave. It was a regular fixture in her daily life now, and she no longer regarded it as a sad sight. Instead it meant home. Varl, however, when he saw it went immediately to it and kneeled before the stone marker. She watched him curiously as he bowed his head, his eyes closed. He didn't speak at first, then before rising to his feet again, he did.

"May All Mother's light shine upon you in the afterlife brave Rost."

Aloy watched him walk back around the gravesite, ensuring he didn't disturb anything, and came up the stairs to meet her.

"That was... nice," she said, then she took the last few steps up and began to busy herself in making a fire.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior," Varl said, making to help her with the fire but she waved him off. "And for avoiding you for so long. I was being childish."

Aloy thought this was a pretty accurate word to describe this. She had gotten her spark to take on the kindling at the heart of her fire pit and she was coaxing it to take onto the logs.

"What's brought this on?" she asked, finally straightening up. "I expected you to eat crow and come see me in the first month, but you didn't. Why now?"

"I'm being officially posted in Mother's Heart," Varl answered. "Indefinitely."

Aloy moved over to her usual log seat, he had sat down on a large rock that sat a few feet to the left and slightly around the fire from this. It was where Teb sat whenever he joined her at the cabin.

So of course this was why he was here, to smooth the way before having to see her in front of a bunch of onlookers. Then it occurred to her, who was posting him there?

"This feels like Sona's doing," Aloy said finally, she picked up her metal fire poker which was leaned against the writing table beside her. She prodded the wood in the fire stirring them so the flames reached some that had been spared the fire so far.

Varl chuckled. "Yes my mother is the one who selected my new post," he said. "You are as observant as ever."

"Varl, I was never angry at you," she said, deciding they might as well get to the point.

"I know. It was me," he said, he leaned forward on the rock, hiding his face in his hands for a moment. "I just got so.... jealous. I had this crazy idea in my head that was you coming to the Motherland WITH me and when I realized that was a dream not a reality I just.... it was self defense."

"I guess I get that," she said, ceasing her poking of the fire. "I'm not always the best with social.... things. I often have the instinct to run and hide from people instead of dealing with them."

"Well, maybe it's time we deal," Varl said, dropping his hands from his face to look at her.

This Varl was different than the one she had left in Mother's Crown all those months ago. He looked healthier, less shocked from the battle. And his eyes seemed to be seeing her differently than before. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Aright," she said, reaching up and pulling her hair behind her left ear.

"Aloy, I had a crush on you. That's not a secret at this point I guess," he started. "How could I not you being what you were? The first girl I had ever met I didn't think I could take in a fight, save maybe for my own mother. My feelings only intensified as we marched into battle together first here, then in Meridian. And... when you told us you were coming home with us I was sure it meant we would finally come together. For three nights as I slept in the chair next to my mothers bed I thought about a future in the Motherland for us. A new tribe we built with you at its center. It was.... selfish fantasy."

He paused, having turned his eyes from her to the fire now. She was still somehow watching his face, his dark lips were twisted, he looked almost in pain. As if he was bleeding this all out before her, cleansing the emotional wounds.

"When he came to see you off, I knew in a breath. There was a natural chemistry between you, a flow of energy back and forth as you interacted," he went on, still not looking at her. "The two of you talked together in a comfortable way that we never have managed. It was a bitter pill to swallow in front of my mother and 5 braves for three days. Then on the last night I sort of broke, and I pushed you away when if I had just been an adult maybe we could've salvaged at the very least a working relationship, a friendship, for the Tribe's sake."

Silence fell over them, Varl glanced at her met her eyes for the briefest of seconds then tore them away as if burned.

"It can still be salvaged," Aloy said after a while. "And for what it's worth if I had known how you felt I wouldn't have let you discover it like that."

"I know," he said, he was looking less angst ridden, in fact if she wasn't mistaken the corner of his mouth twitched up a bit. "If I'd just gotten the nerve to tell you while we were in Meridian, bet you woulda found a way to let me down easy. Then I could have licked my wounds in private."

"Funny how things are always more clear after the fact," she said. "Life is funny that way."

They sat listening to the fire crackle for a while, Aloy trying not to take note of the hour.

"Are you still in touch with Erend?" he asked. She wondered how long he had been wanting to ask this question.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "Just sent him a letter not that long ago."

"Thought so," he said. "Good. That's good."

"It is?" Aloy was trying to wrap her mind around this. It was good for her, but for Varl?

"I worried that we dragged you here and ruined something you cared about," Varl said. "I still can't believe you came when you so easily could have stayed with him."

Aloy was searching his face, and all signs pointed to him genuinely meaning this.

"Aloy, I've had three months to get over you," he said, noticing this. "I just want you to be happy."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, we can totally salvage a friendship."

"Good," Varl said. "I'm glad I came by. Cleared the air."

"Me too," Aloy said. He was standing and so she stood too.

Before he left he paused. "By the way, have you started putting any thought into when you will leave the Motherland?"

How was it that in a quarter of a year she hadn't talked about leaving once and yet in a day she had spoken both to Matriarch Teersa and now Varl about it? She swallowed hard, deciding that she wasn't letting him into the circle of trust THAT fast.

"You know what, I haven't really," she lied, giving a shrug. "Somehow I just keep finding stuff to do and Nora people to help. Someday."

"Should I pretend to be surprised?" he asked, almost playfully. "Well, I'll be seeing you in and around Mother's Heart. Goodnight, Aloy."

"Goodnight, Varl."

He nodded his head, and departed down the steps out of the firelight and into the darkness.

What a day this had been, Aloy marveled as she returned to the fire side. She sank onto the log, and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on one and looking into the fire.

There was no moon tonight, and it bothered her. She knew it was really there only hidden, behind the shadow of the earth. But she longed to feel it's rays that she now so strongly associated with love.

Six weeks, she thought to herself, before deciding to go to bed.

\-----------

Dawn broke over the Embrace the next morning, and Aloy was already up. Fastening her fur leg wraps on the front porch as the first rays reached her.

She had fallen asleep pretty hard the night before, considering how much she could have let infect her mind and keep her up. Instead she had slept it all off, and awoke deciding she would just take this all one day at a time.

Discovering she was short on ammo, she took some time crafting before she left, filling her quiver and stocking up on traps.

Aloy was surprised Teb hadn't turned up, she was taking a big longer than usual which normally meant he would give up waiting at the fork. This morning, though, she walked alone down the mountainside.

When she reached the bottom of the slope, she spotted him at the fork. His back was to her, facing the sunrise.

"Good morning," he said, as she arrived at his shoulder.

"Morning," she greeted. "You ready?"

"I am," he said, and they set off to the North. Teb yawned, and Aloy stretched as the walked. The usual morning routine.

"What did Varl want?" Teb asked eventually.

"About what you would expect," she answered. "Apologizing for ghosting because he's back now."

"Funny, I didn't get an apology, and last I checked you weren't the only person he disappeared on," Teb said, he increased his speeds walking a bit in front of her.

Aloy cursed herself for clearly not being very observant this morning. She broke into a trot, feeling the beads in her hair bouncing as she went.

"So he's like back back?" Teb asked, still walking fast. "We're going to be seeing him every day, back? And now NOW he wants to bury the hatchet?"

"I must admit I didn't expect you to be this bothered," Aloy said, grabbing his arm. They stood atop a hill in the embrace, the early morning sun shined over the tall grass that grew in patches here and there around the path they were following.

"Why are YOU not more bothered?" Teb asked. "I feel like I'm channeling how I expected you would feel if someone wanted to make nice only because now its convenient. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Aloy had crossed her arms over her chest, smiling. She tilted her head, slightly squinting from the sun that was directly behind Teb's head.

"Just remembering why you're my best friend is all," she said. "I had these thoughts, last night. To myself by the fire after he left."

"So then we are on the same page," Teb said.

Teb's anger seemed to be fizzling. They were walking again, soon coming to and crossing the river. Finally, the farm they were looking for came into view, as did the half dozen grazers who had overtaken the land.

They walked a little further and then Aloy stepped off the path and into the tall grass, Teb right behind her.

"I guess it makes sense to play nice with Varl, since he's back," Teb said. "I'll follow your lead on it."

"Teb, sweetie, nows really not the time," she whispered.

Aloy did a soft whistle call, and the nearest Grazer popped its head up from the ground, looking curiously their direction.

"I'll take your lead on that, too," he said, setting off to flank the heard, she could barely make out his dark hair moving through the grass away.

Aloy's Grazer had come up on her patch of grass, moving his antlered head here and there scanning. She took her spear, and with a quick lunge connected its back end to the Grazers shoulder, the override whirring into motion.

She sent it down a path to the East away from the farm then set about to lure another as Teb took down one, as planned, for parts.

It took the better part of three hours to corner and override all the Grazers, as once they got to the last three they all became alert to their hunters at once and one ran away leading them on a merry chase through and around the river.

"We... we can't thank you enough," the man who owned the farm said to them as they left with the herd of Grazers towards Devil's Thirst and some wilderness the Nora didn't inhabit.

"That's always nice, when we get thanked for doing what we always do," Teb said, as they walked. The sound of machine legs were all around them.

"Makes it worth it," she said, they doubled back over the river and Aloy pointed her spear and the machines continued on.

For a few minutes Teb and Aloy stood watching them go far enough away to be considered out of the Embrace.

"I just want you to know I have every intention of giving him shit about vanishing," Teb said.

"We're back on Varl again?" she asked.

"Back on? We never left the topic we just..." he trailed off.

"We just fought a bunch of machines and relocated them safely beyond our borders, but all during the same conversation?" she asked. She elbowed his arm and turned to start heading back.

"Clearly," Teb said.

"Well, you clearly need to have a talk with Varl," Aloy said. "You're not honor bound to forgive him just because I did."

"That's true," Teb said, he was nodding thoughtfully. "I'll make him earn it."

"Can I watch?" Aloy asked.

Teb laughed at this, then looked at the sky and thought aloud. "I doubt we're making dinner tonight. It's a long walk back."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that, so instead." Aloy tapped her focus and used it to summon an overridden Strider that was nearby, it came galloping into view and Teb shot her a smirk.

It skid to a halt in front of them, and without a moment of hesitation Aloy swung herself up onto its back, then moved up to make room for Teb.

He was still standing a few feet away looking thoughtful.

"Do you think Varl will be at dinner?" he asked.

"Why so he can start earning your forgiveness?" she asked, looking down on him with exasperation. "Will you come on we're burning daylight."

Finally, he mounted the Strider behind her, his hands finding her hips. She didn't ask if he was ready, urging the steed on they set off back towards Mother's Heart. They traveled back by the farm they had cleared earlier, the farmer and what could only be his daughter came out and waved.

Aloy and Teb waved back, turning to cross a bridge to the North.

"Today was a good day," Teb said, bringing his hand back down to hold onto her for balance.

"Our job is pretty fulfilling some days," Aloy said. "Helping people."

They rode the rest of the journey in silence, the sun setting and the cold air whipping their faces as they rode home.  
  
As the sun reached the top of the mountains in its descent, the clouds turned the most brilliant shades of red and orange. Aloy breathed this in, the warmth of the sunset battling the chill of the air against the momentum of their Strider. In that moment, she knew with total certainty that Teb was right.

It had been a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is sort of the calm before the storm fronts start to roll in, the next chapter is already underway and I'm enjoying it so far. It's Erend attending King Avad's birthday party.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read! And special  
> Thanks to all my commenters I appreciate y'all and I try to reply to everyone.


	14. The King's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erend attends the Sun King's birthday party and may or may not have a few too many drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Feeling Good** \- _Michael Bublé_
> 
>  **You're A Wolf** \- _Sea Wolf_

The day of King Avad's birthday had finally arrived, the streets of Meridian were bustling with people preparing for the big celebration. Erend had to duck beneath a banner as he left the palace on his way off shift, heading home to shed his armor and change.

The Carja citizens carrying said banner apologized over their shoulders as they carried on.

"No worries," Erend called back, stepping off the guard laden bridge and onto the main mesa. He took his usual route home, bearing to the right and passing by the rebuilt West archway that led down to the Western Gate.

He paused, because through the people he could see Elof coming back up from the gate looking pretty ticked off. He was muttering to himself, his bearded face flushed red as it often did when he was angry. The old Vanguard was so distracted, he walked right by Erend.

"Woah there," Erend said, getting his fellow Oseram's attention by placing a hand on his armored shoulder.

Elof spun around as if ready to hit someone, then realizing who it was dropped his fist. "Oh, hey Cap," he said, "Didn't see ya there."

"You were fairly distracted," Erend said, with a nod in the direction of his route home, they continued on this way together.

"It's those damn kids," Elof said. "They always want the night shifts. But not tonight, tonight they want to go to the parties."

"Who? Maaravi and tanto, tango, whatever the otherone's name is?" Erend asked.

"It's Tanvir. Maaravi and Tanvir, but they might as well be asshole one and two," Elof hissed.

"So which one ticked you off?" Erend asked, as they turned a corner passing by merchant stalls packed with people. "Asshole one or two?"

"They were doing a double act," Elof answered.

They arrived at the door to Erend's apartment, stopping outside to finish their conversation. "Well, I'd trade with one of them," he said. "If the King hadn't put me at his table tonight for the feast."

"Oh woe is me, poor Captain, honored guest of the King," Elof mocked him. "Your seat will be better than mine, that's for sure."

Erend smiled. "Alright, you got me there," he said, giving his friend a friendly pound in the shoulder pad. "I'll have to come visit you in the cheap seats."

He turned and opened the door to his apartment

"Oh hardy har," Elof said. "I'll try not to trip you when you're on your way up to the high table."

"Fair enough," Erend said, stepping into the doorway. Elof nodded, and departed.

The moment the door closed Erend reveled for a moment in the relative quiet. Meridian had been louder than usual today and it was starting to give him a headache. In fact, he would rather take a nap to clear this than get ready for a party, but knew if he lied down he wouldn't rise until morning.

Something told him that Avad would find it rude for someone of Erend's prominence to be a no show for his big event. So it was with a little regret that after shrugging off his armor he walked past his bed and into the washroom.

He took his time getting ready, washing up and giving himself a fresh shave. Tonight he wouldn't be wearing his Vanguard gear. Instead of his usual striped under shirt he donned one of solid goldenrod like his scarf which he also slipped on. He also opted for some of his nicer pants, made of a dark brown fabric and unlike his usual breeches showed no wear spots from where leather armor flaps had rubbed the material raw. He sat on the edge of his bed to pull on boots also devoid of armor, feeling almost naked with the lack of steel on his person.

He reminded himself he was going to a party, not a battle.

Finally dressed, he stood back up trying to get used to the soft feel of this dress shirt on his skin. He stepped over to the desk and opened the top drawer. From within he lifted the wooden bead necklace that Aloy had given him the day she left.

Erend had worn it daily at first until it was almost broken from his neck during some reconstruction efforts. But tonight seemed a good safe night to wear it again.

He stepped back into the wash room and slipped the beads over his head while watching his reflection in the mirror. The strand fell into the folds of his scarf and he arranged it slightly.

At least she'd be with him in spirit, he thought as he moved away from his reflection and returned to his desk. He picked up his invitation and pocketed it.

Before he could change his mind, Erend left the apartment, down the stairs and out the front door, back to the loud bustle of the streets beyond. It was cool out tonight, or at least cool by Meridian standards, he imagined if Aloy were here she would still call it warm.

Without his armor, however, it felt brisk as he took the long way around Meridian back to the Palace. He took the route by the south look out. There were people already celebrating, the gazebos full of people chattering and drinking.

He cut up through the market, doubling back to the Northern bridge to the palace. The sun was setting now, but the bridge was lit with strings of lanterns hanging above. Erend walked underneath them, alongside a number of people all dressed to the nines. This was, after all, the social event of the season.

There were tables everywhere, on each landing and platform. Each with an ornate floral arrangement in the center, and place cards with the same embossed golden writing from the invitation. Here and there people were finding their seats, the group around him thinning as he climbed to the top level of the palace, where a long head table stretched from inside the sitting room, out onto the palace terrace.

Sitting inside at the head, was the Sun King, Avad in his most ornate royal ensemble. To his left sat his mother and little brother, Itamen. To his right sat Blameless Marad. Next to him was an empty seat, and a place card with his name on it.

The walk down the long table seemed long, he recognized many. Nodding and waving until he reached the head of the table.

"Erend!" the King greeted. "You clean up nicely."

"Thank you, sir," Erend said. "Happy Birthday."

Erend gave a bow, and having finished greeting the host, slipped into the vacant chair next to Marad, who greeted him with a slightly frosty look.

Instead Erend turned to the right to realize on that side sat a very old sun priest, who apparently only had eyes for the appetizers on the table. Finally he looked across from him where the curious eyes of Itamen met him overtop the heaping plate of fried dumplings on the table between them.

Erend smiled at the boy, then grabbed a piece of food and shoved it in his mouth, chewing it up a bit then sticking his tongue out. Itamen giggled, and Erend swallowed the food.  
He chuckled to himself, checking to ensure the boy's mother was still talking to the King.

Waiters dressed in Carja silks of red and blue were coming up and down the table pouring wine for people, one reached Erend and he was about to wave them off when the King abruptly turned his attention.

"Have a drink with me, Erend," Avad said, indicating his glass was also full of the dark red wine. "I only indulge once a year, and I know you don't as much anymore but tonight, we indulge."

Erend surrendered the glass to the waiter, and when it was returned it was brimming so that he was forced to sip it to avoid spilling it. He preferred mead, he thought as the bittersweet wine washed past his lips.

Now that the drinks were out, and the long table full, the party was starting to get into full swing. Erend ate some food, and drank his first glass of wine. Occasionally playing face making games with Itamen across the table.

After plates were cleared Avad rose, and silence fell down the table.

"Thank you, thank you, for coming to celebrate with me here on my 27th birthday," Avad began.

Erend groaned internally, every year the King commissioned himself a birthday present. The previous year it had been a statue of himself which blissfully had been destroyed in the battle. The year before that a portrait of his mother which was hanging on one of the few actual walls that surrounded them in the royal sitting room.

"Tonight I want to toast, not to me, or my birthday," he paused here because people were now cheering every time he said birthday. "No tonight I want to toast to each and every one of you who fought for Meridian. My guards. My citizens. My Vanguard. My advisors. But also to one person without whom in particular we would have been laid to waste."

Erend had not realized Marad had left his seat until he was scurrying back into the room and placing an easel at Avad's shoulder, shiny red silk laid across it.

Avad turned, not acknowledging Marad who was bowing and walking backwards away out of the limelight. The King seized a corner of the silk cover and pulled it off, revealing a painting of Aloy.

Erend sputtered on his sip of wine, glad for the applause that was rising to cover his coughs. The Priest next to him gave him a look and he whispered horsily "went down the wrong pipe" pointing at his glass.

The hubbub died and the King spoke again. "Aloy wished to be here tonight, but she's still rehabilitating her tribe," he said. "Still, tonight on my birthday I wish to toast to her, the Nora hero who saved Meridian."

Glasses were being raised around him, so Erend emulated this despite the fact his mind was buzzing.

"To Aloy," the King called down the table, and all around them the words echoed back.

"To Aloy," Erend said, then downed the last of the wine in his glass, flagging a waiter down for what would be his third.

After this, Itamen and his mother drifted off into the palace, and the sun priest also seemed to feel his social obligation was through and wandered off. Avad, had started to mingle, it was tradition for him to do a round around the room, down the long table around the loop of tables on the lower terraces and back. Shaking hands, kissing babies, making an appearance.

Erend stood, the head of the table was empty now and he wanted to take this opportunity to take a proper look at this painting. It was Aloy with her bow held high above her head, as she had done after they were victorious in battle.

Only it was missing two people who were standing at her shoulders at the time: himself and Varl. Erend frowned at this, though not surprised the King would want a painting of just her to hang in the Palace. The thought made his stomach turn.

He wondered who had painted it as it was a decent likeness, though her eyes were the wrong color, and somehow they had forgotten the freckles. How in the world could someone meet Aloy and forget those freckles?

Marad had returned, clearing his throat behind Erend, pulling the Oseram from his thoughts.

"The King has asked that you remain until he finishes his rounds," Marad said. "He wants a quiet drink before bed."

"With... me?"

"I was just as surprised as you were, Captain," Marad said. "Perhaps I should have warned you about the painting."

"It's fine," Erend said. "It was a fun surprise. Everyone loves surprises." He was unable to suppress the sarcasm from his voice.

Marad looked like he wanted to say something else, but before he could, Elof came striding down the length of the table.

"Just wanted to come say goodnight, Cap," he said.

"Where were you even sitting? I didn't see you," Erend said.

Marad disappeared, which was about what Erend suspected he would do.

"Oh way down below, they probably weren't even supposed to let me up here," Elof said, scratching his beard thoughtfully. "Ah well."

"Been a weird night," Erend said, nodding to the painting.

"Yeah so you're still here why?" Elof whispered. "I am half surprised you didn't storm off."

Erend looked at the painting and then back to his friend. "The wine has helped," he said simply. "And I've been requested to stay for when the king returns for a last drink. It's supposed to be an honor. The last guest."

"Oh, right right," Elof said, nodding. "You're stuck."

"Yup," Erend agreed. "Get out of here and save yourself from my misery. I'll see you at work."

It was another glass of wine worth of a wait from when Elof left and the King returned. During this time servants were clearing the table of dishes and decorations around him. Chairs were being pulled away.

Erend snuck more glances at the painting then he wanted to admit to himself. Wondering how she would have reacted to this pomp and circumstance tonight. He wondered how she would respond when he wrote to her and told her about the painting.

"Erend, thank you for waiting," Avad said, as he arrived back finally. Servants came forward and removed the tall decorative emblem that stood behind his head all night from his back. He stretched as the weight was relieved from his shoulders.

"Happy to do it," Erend said, trying to convince himself that he meant it. This was his King after all.

Erend had risen at the King's arrival.

"Sit sit," Avad said. "At ease I want a moment as friends."

Erend didn't know what to say to this. So he sat back down, and said nothing as the King took his spot in the high backed chair at the head of the long now empty table.

A waiter came out, a bottle of wine in hand but the King stopped him.

"Actually we will take the ones I designated as the last drinks," Avad said.

The waiter scurried away and returned with two bottles of Oseram mead. He opened them and set them on the table before disappearing again.

"Now that's more like it," Erend said, taking the bottle closest to him and taking a sip.

"It's been a rough year hasn't it?" Avad said.

"Yeah, it has been," Erend said. "But we are making it through. Meridian I mean."

Erend took another long sip of mead, suddenly realizing that he might be a bit intoxicated. He had only just noticed he wasn't chilly anymore from the night breeze, and in fact his cheeks felt warm.

"In large part thanks to you," Avad said.

"I appreciate you saying that," Erend replied, taking another sip of mead, and glancing at the painting still standing in its easel alongside the table.

This did not go unnoticed and Avad seized the opportunity to change the subject to Aloy.

"It's nice to see her again, isn't it?" he asked, now gazing unabashed at the image.

"It is," Erend said, automatically then internally began to curse himself. He sat down the half drank bottle deciding not to finish it.

"Have you heard from her?" the King asked, he tore his eyes from the painting to look Erend in the face. "She never answered my letters. I miss her."

Erend tried hard not to blink, deciding carefully how to respond and trying not to laugh at the fact the King had claimed Aloy was sorry not to be present when in reality he hadn't heard from her.

"Not for a while," Erend said, finally. "But I'm sure she's fine. It's Aloy after all."

"I'm sure you are right," the King said, nodding. "I hope you are right."

Erend wasn't going to assure him any further. He didn't know why he had said as much as he had. Now he found himself sitting here watching his boss practically drool over a painting of Aloy.

"I think I'll turn in for the night," Avad said after what felt like an eternity, Erend stood and bowed.

"Goodnight, your highness," Erend said.

"Goodnight, Captain," Avad relied, turning and exiting the sitting room.

For a moment Erend stood eyeing the painting, then he put his back to it. He felt a bit wobbly on his feet, no longer practiced at drinking as he once was, and still feeling oddly light from the lack of armor. He wended down the two sets of curved marble stairs to the bridge. The guards alongside the railings thumped their weapons on the bridge as he passed and he wished they wouldn't. His head was pounding a little from the wine.

As he passed through the arch at the other end, a figure came out from the shadows. "Cap!" Erend nearly fell over but a hand on his shoulder righted him again. Blinking, Elof's face came into focus.

"What are you doing lurking about jumping out at people?" Erend asked, acutely aware that his words were suddenly running together.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Elof said, shaking his head. "C'mon lets get you home."

Erend didn't resist, allowing the older man to clap an arm around his shoulders and start walking him back towards his apartment.

"I promised myself no one would carry me home this year," Erend mumbled as they went.

Elof laughed. "They say you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," he said, as they turned the same corner as always, the streets were quiet now.

"I don't really blame you though," Elof said, as they entered the last block of the walk. "If my boss had commissioned a painting of my girlfriend for himself I'd probably be trashed too."

Erend found this immensely funny stated so bluntly, he laughed heartily and loudly to the point Elof was shushing him as they reached their destination.

"Home sweet home," Erend said, hugging his front door still slightly laughing.

"Pull it together, Cap," Elof said, but he failed to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Do I need to come tuck you in?"

"No need," Erend answered. "I'm gonna go write my girlfriend about my boss's painting." He laughed again. "It's just so ridiculous." He opened the door to his apartment.

"Get some rest, and drink some water," Elof called, as the door closed.

Erend leaned against the door for a moment then as if gathering his momentum leaned forward and walked heavily up the stairs to his bedroom. It took him a minute to get the lamp lit, his fingers fumbled with the flint lighter.

Finally, he sank into the chair, the desktop bathed in flickering lamp light. He couldn't explain the urge, but he needed to start his letter to Aloy. Usually he waited until receiving hers before beginning, but right now he had thoughts he couldn't guarantee would be clear in the morning.

He pulled some parchment towards him, nearly tipping the ink pot. He took a breath and slowed down, taking care as he dipped his pen in the ink and put it to paper.

He just wrote. Poured out a bit of his evening onto the paper for her, in a messy scrawl. Pausing here and there to get his words right in his tired inebriated mind. Until he ran out of words, closing his eyes and feeling relieved. He would have to reread this thing tomorrow.

He was about to add one last thought when he heard the soft thumping of someone knocking on his front door.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry people who like Avad, I somehow have turned him into an almost Lockhart like character. I only realized when he whipped the cover off the painting. I don't know what happened. 
> 
> It's strange having gotten this far, scenes I slightly sketched in the beginning and are finally seeing fruition now. This chapter was one entire chapter following just Erend with out scene breaks. The next chapter is unique in that it bounces back and forth between Meridian and the Motherland documenting the same day. Can't wait to dig into it tomorrow. 
> 
> Sorry for the odd publishing hour, it's Friday. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	15. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Sun King's birthday, Elof the Vanguard attempts to do Erend's job. Meanwhile Aloy and Teb go in search of a remnant Faro robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Heroes (We Could Be)** \- _Alesso_
> 
>  **Secrets** \- _OneRepublic_
> 
>  **Don't Let Me Down** \- _The Chainsmokers_

Aloy got an early start to the day, as usual rising before the sun for preparations. She reached the fork before Teb, watching the sunrise peeking up from the East as she waited. Aloy was a little over eager today, they were heading to a parcel of hunting land to the North where someone had reported seeing the remnants of a Faro robot.

Part of recovery had been removing and scavenging parts from Deathbringers and Corruptors that had risen and though most had been cleared already, she couldn't help but feel nervous hearing that one had been found.

She was distracted when Teb finally did turn up, yawning, and treading slowly down the path from Mother's Heart.

"Morning," he mumbled as he reached her.

"Good morning," she said, turning away from the sunrise.

"Varl asked if he could join us," Teb said, failing to hide the eye roll he did as he said this. "Said he might come catch up with us."

"Well, he's gonna have a bit of a time, we aren't walking," Aloy said, sending out her call to summon their Strider from wherever it had wandered.

"I was hoping you would say that," Teb said, now smiling. He was wearing his sleeved tunic again, now a regular fixture as the weather had only gotten colder in recent weeks.

The sound of metallic hooves on cold ground started to rise, their Strider was there. Stopping in front of them it paused and reared on its back legs before dropping back to all fours and waiting for them to mount.

For a moment Aloy just stood back, until Teb looked curiously around at her.

"I think you should steer today," Aloy said, she crossed her arms fixing him with a sassy look.

"Me?" Teb asked, his green eyes widening then darting from her to the Strider and back again. "He isn't gonna listen to ME."

"Sure it will," Aloy replied, she held up her spear and raised her eyebrows as if she was issuing him a challenge. She tossed her spear to him, he caught it looking surprised with himself. "After you."

For a moment, Teb eyed the spear, then shooting her a look he approached the shoulder of the strider, stepped up and swung over easily seating himself atop the machine. Aloy followed, it definitely felt off not being in the front.

"I'm used to holding on to you, what do you even hold on to up here?" Teb asked.

Aloy leaned forward, her own spear pressed between them from where it was fastened now to his back.

"See that right there," she said, pointing to a spot where he could grab on the neck of the beast.

"Oh, got it, got it," Teb said, he was now leaning forward a bit. Aloy shifted, getting comfortable, she placed her hands on his sides. "Are we ready?" As he asked this he turned his head to the left, the tattooed side of his face visible, still looking nervous.

"Ready when you are," Aloy said. "Just, tell it you wanna go forward and-"

She didn't finish her sentence, the Strider had taken off at full speed north, Aloy had to tighten her grip on him to keep from sliding backwards. Teb was laughing, and soon so was she as he managed to slow it down to more of a trot, turning the beast North and getting them underway.

\-----------

Meanwhile in Meridian, Elof's day was not starting nearly as well. He had been dragging all morning, a byproduct of the party the night before. This wasn't aided by the fact that a handful of the men had failed to show up for their posts that morning, including the Captain.

Elof had shifted people around to cover as many bases as possible, and now was heading to the Palace for the morning report in Erend's stead. Elof hadn't thought much about the captain's absence, figuring his boss was likely hung over.

Besides he was too busy trying to do the man's job to be worried about him.

Elof strode up the bridge to the Sun Palace, paying no mind to the Carja guards on either side of him. The tables from the soirée had been removed over night, and the place looked back to normal.

Well, almost back to normal, he thought, as he reached the royal sitting room where the painting of Aloy still sat on its easel. The King was standing with his back to him, looking at it.

"Good morning, Erend," Avad said, having heard the heavy clanks of armored boots on the marble floor. But when he turned, he realized his mistake. "You are not Erend."

Elof bowed. "No sir," he said. "The Captain hasn't reported yet today."

Avad, who appeared a bit tired himself, looked quizzical. "Unusual for him," the King said. "But then again I kept him late last night. If he hasn't reported by afternoon, go and see if you can wake him."

"Yes, sir," Elof agreed. "Anything else?"

"I'd like an update on elevator progress this evening," the King said. "Should be a nice quiet day. Let's keep it that way."

"I'll do my best, sir," Elof said, he bowed and the king waved to dismiss him finally, turning to sit down as servants brought a tea tray in.

Elof straightened up, chanced one last glance at the painting, before ducking out of the sitting room.

\------------

"Woo hoo!" Teb called, he had taken them back up to full speed on the Strider, galloping full force and sending a group of birds flying out of their way from the grass in front of them.

Aloy was enjoying herself. She had never before been able to just enjoy the thrill of riding a machine without having to also pay attention to where they were going. Though admittedly she wasn't entirely sure if Teb was that focused on their destination at the moment. She didn't try to reign him in though, choosing instead to enjoy the feel of the wind on her face, and through her hair. It was a monument to their level of trust that she even closed her eyes for a bit savoring the journey.

"Woah," Teb said, slowing their steed down. "How far now?"

Aloy opened her eyes, and activated her focus where she had stored the coordinates they needed. "Bear left on the next fork."

It didn't take much longer, before they came down a slope and saw exactly what they were looking for. There were four Scrappers there, harvesting from the metal body of a Corruptor that was half unburied from the earth.

"Stop here," Aloy whispered, then she slid off the back of the Strider and he did as well.

Teb made to hand her her spear, but she shook her head. "What, you want me to override one?"

"Yup, let's go," she said, crouching and leading the way down and into the safe concealment of some tall grass. Aloy didn't want to waste any time, she wanted a chance at getting parts from the ancient machine the Scrappers were feasting on.

Aloy had her trip caster, she set up a wire, then turned to look at Teb through the grass.

"You should just do it," he said, once again holding out the spear.

"No, I'm the diversion," she whispered back. "Stay here and I'm gonna lure one into the trap, then you take the spear and make contact between the module and the wires and tubes at its neck. You know where I mean?"

Teb didn't seem to have words anymore, he was just nodding. Aloy gave him an encouraging smile, then still crouching crept off further, positioning herself carefully in relation to her trap before using a soft whistle to attract the attention of the nearest Scrapper.

The machine's head rose, the spinning rotary grinders it used to cut metal stopped spinning as it stepped curiously away from the others. Another few steps, and it was nearly there. Aloy spun a rock out from the grass, and the machine continued right into the trip wire.

A shower of sparks, and the Scrapper fell to the ground. For a beat Aloy was sure Teb must have frozen, then finally she saw him dart out, jabbing her spear into the downed creature. It was strange watching someone else do this, she watched as the blue light snaked through the Scrapper, and it stood, turning on its fellows.

Aloy knew all hell was about to break loose, the three enemy Scrappers turned the moment they sensed the new signal signature of the overridden machine. She notched an arrow into her bow, taking aim carefully at one of the nearest, targeting components as she started to send arrows flying. It tried to scan for her, as the friendly machine tackled the Scrapper in the middle.

She didn't have time to look for where Teb was, she moved quickly through the grass for a different angle, the Scrapper still hunting for her. She notched another arrow, drawing back and hitting it squarely on an exposed part triggering a small chain reaction that downed the machine.

Finally she turned, and realized that Teb had overridden a second Scrapper, and the two friendly machines had double teamed and successfully downed the remaining creature.

Aloy took a deep breath, straightening up and closed the distance between them at a jog.

"Nicely done," she said. "Told ya you could do it."

Teb was smiling and catching his breath, looking amazed at the two Scrappers beside him awaiting his command.

\-----------

"Hey, have you seen the captain?"

This was maybe the hundredth time Elof had heard that today, and it was barely even past noon. He vowed he would never take his boss for granted, as doing his job today so far had proven to be significantly challenging.

"No, Brant, I think he's having a lie in," Elof answered.

They were atop the elevator scaffolding, which could be stepped onto now from the top of the mesa. Brant, who had been one of the Vanguard injured on the Alight months before, made a face that looked half concerned half confused.

"THIS late?" Brant said, he swung his hammer beating on a metal rivet into the side of the elevator shaft he was working on. "Bit odd isn't it?"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Elof said. "Alright keep up the good work."

He stepped carefully off the scaffolding and back onto solid ground. Just about everyone who had not reported on time for their posts had turned up, everyone except Erend.

Elof had meant to go check in with the Vanguardsmen at the Eastern Gate, but at some point subconsciously made a decision and found himself in front of his Captain's apartment. It hadn't been all that long that he had been here depositing its resident the night before.

He stepped up onto the stoop, and raising a leather gloved hand knocked firmly on the door. He could hear the knock echoing through the apartment and up the stairs then nothing. He waited a minute than repeated. Still, no response or sound from within.

Deciding to try his luck, Elof reached for the handle, and with relief discovered it was unlocked. He swung it open, stepping inside the modest apartment, and allowing the door to close quietly behind him.

The first thing Elof noticed was that the hammer that should have been hanging inside the doorway wasn't present.

"Hey, Cap! You home?" he called up the stairs, looking around the first floor.

Nothing seemed at all out of order down here, and when Elof still received no answer he decided he had no choice but to go upstairs.

The bedroom door was open, and Elof expected to find the captain passed out on his bed, but was disappointed to find it empty. He walked over to it, looking to the right into the also empty wash room

"Where the hell could he be?" Elof said to the empty apartment.

He began to pace the room. The night before he had left Erend, armorless, as he entered this house. And yet no armor was hanging downstairs or in the bedroom and his weapon was also gone.

Elof approached the desk, a letter sat partially written on it and he started to read it before realizing it was private and putting it back down. An ink bottle had been tipped over, the dark ink had poured over the edge of the desk and onto the floor.

This was getting him nowhere fast, Elof thought, turning from the desk and returning downstairs.

It was clear that his captain had left at some point of his own accord. There was no sign of struggle at this apartment.

Perhaps, after a few drinks Erend had gotten to thinking and decided to go see Aloy. It wasn't that far beyond the realm of belief. Elof had often joked that one day he would wake up to find Erend had run off to live with the Nora.

Elof would have to ask the night guards from the Eastern Gate if they had seen him pass in the night. That would be his next step, he decided as he left the apartment.

\-----------

Aloy was on her knees, elbow deep in the metal ruins of the Corruptor. She had dug out a bit more of the machine, and had finally reached the component she was after.

She pulled it out, brushing dirt from it and standing. She stepped back from the metal corpse, nodding to Teb who let the Scrappers descend on it. They would dispose of the remnants for them.

Aloy walked up the rise to Teb, he stood watching the machines spitting sparks as they resumed scavenging of the Corruptor. She held out the intricate cylindrical component for him to see it.

"Just like the one in the spear," he said, his eyes widening as he understood why she had been so excited to hear about this spot. "So now you can make a back up."

"Something like that," she answered, pocketing the component.

"Should we just leave them here?" Teb asked, nodding towards the Scrappers.

"We can," Aloy said. "They've been overridden so they won't harm any people, and they'll get rid of that hunk of junk for us."

Footsteps could be heard coming from behind them, Aloy spun, reaching for her bow, but it was only Varl. She had completely forgotten Teb mentioning that the brave might join them.

"Showing up as the works already finished," Teb joked.

"How could you be finished?" Varl asked as he crested the hill, looking down at the blue glowing Scrappers working.

"We like to work smarter not harder," Aloy said.

"Well, I guess I will just be company for the journey back, then," Varl said.

"Aloy, do you mind if I?" Teb asked, he was nodding towards their Strider, and for a moment reminded her of an excited child she had met once in Mother's Crown.

"Oh, go on," she said. "We will start walking and you have fun, just don't leave us."

Teb scurried away, and in moments was atop the Strider, shouldering her spear and then galloping off. Aloy and Varl began down the path the latter had only just arrived via.

"Sorry I did not get here sooner," he said. "I can not move as fast as a Strider."

Aloy laughed. "Most people can't," she said.

"I see you've been showing Teb how to tame machines," he said.

Conveniently as he said this Teb rode by, waving and wooping as he thundered by.

"Yeah, just a bit," she said, hiding a smile.

They walked for a while in silence, Aloy could sense the question hanging in the air before he said it.

"If I had stayed around, would it be me out here taming and conquering machines with you?" Varl asked, he was watching the Strider which was far ahead of them but was turning and doubling back.

"I genuinely don't know," she said. "Possibly. But really Teb and I just... go back farther. I can't really say where we would be in a present where the past is the same but different."

Aloy confused herself for a second with this statement and wasn't surprised when Varl fell silent trying to work it out.

Teb was back, he slid off the Strider breathlessly as if it was him who had done all the running.

"Thank you," he said, holding her spear out to her. "We can walk the rest of the way now I need a break." For a second he walked a little bow legged, stretching his legs a bit before straightening up.

Aloy took her weapon, securing it. Then with a pat on its backside she sent the Strider away so they could walk on without the sound of it clamoring alongside them.

"What is it like?" Varl asked him, falling in step alongside Teb as they walked on.

Aloy was fine with this, hanging back allowing the two men to talk. She reached into the pouch on her belt and touched the component she had pulled from the Corruptor. It was the last piece she needed.

\------------

Elof was waiting at sunset when the night guard for the Eastern Gate of Meridian showed up to begin their watch shifts, expecting them to confirm his suspicions. He was disappointed though to find that neither had seen Erend the night before.

"Are you sure?" Elof asked. The two men before him were nodding emphatically. Both shorter than him, he looked down on them. "This is the only way he'd go if he was leaving town!"

"Not necessarily," the shortest of the two Vanguards said, he had a thick mustache and no beard. "He coulda gone down the West way and around through the Maizelands."

"So the Captain is, like, missing?!?" the second asked.

"Not now, don't go around saying that," Elof said, he jabbed a finger at them. "Work your shift, and shut your trap. If you see anything you come straight to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," they said together, then scurried to their spots on either side of the gate.

Elof stalked off, this was getting more and more worrisome. Unless the Captain was still in the city, but he couldn't imagine where he could be.

The sun had fallen behind the rise, and the lamps were being lit up and down the streets as Elof walked quickly through. He made for the Western Gate, the only other way down from the mesa.

He arrived however to find that the day guard still stood at this gate, looking irritated.

"What's going on?" Elof asked.

"You're guess is as good as ours," the tired Oseram answered. "Night guard was long gone when we got here and now they're not here to relieve us."

Elof took a step back. It was amazing how one sentence could snap something so clearly into place in his mind. The night guard at this gate were the two asshole kids. Had they been there when he passed by with Erend the night before?

He couldn't remember even looking.

"Sir?"

Elof snapped out of it, taking a step back.

"I'm going to go find someone to relieve you," he said, another step back. "If the night guards from last night show up, you hold them here."

He ignored the now concerned looks on the men's faces, turning on the spot and making a beeline for the Palace. It was time to report to the King.

He took the marble steps up to the terrace two at a time, this time finding the King at his throne on the little gazebo that faced out to the city.

Marad was with him, they both turned to look at him as he arrived.

Avad seemed to read his face immediately.

"Elof, what is it?" the King asked, leaning forward on the throne. "Erend still hasn't reported."

"That's because the Captain is missing," Elof said, watching the men's faces before him for reaction as these words hit them. They looked appropriately stunned. "As are two of the night guards from  
the Western Gate."

"Have you checked his apartment?" Marad asked.

"Yes, sir," Elof answered. "No sign of struggle. His armor and weapon were gone."

Avad had reached a hand to his face, still sitting on the throne.

"He had been drinking, where would he have gone dressed for battle?" Avad asked. "Tell us about the guards."

Elof swallowed hard, this was the part that was eating at him. "They were new recruits sir," he answered. "Only been in the Vanguard maybe a month."

"Curious," Marad said. "I'll need their names."

"Yes, Marad you launch an investigation," the King said, standing. "Elof you should sleep. Something tells me you'll need the rest."

"I couldn't possibly," Elof sputtered. "The captain wouldn't sleep if..."

"Yes, he would," Marad said. "If he knew I had my men starting the investigation he would. It was with the help of my men we found Ersa after all."

"Of course, I just," Elof said. "He's also a friend."

"To us as well," Avad said.

Marad turned to the king in a slight bow. "I will tend to searching the men's apartments myself," he said. "I'll report back immediately."

"Yes, good," Avad said, sinking back down onto the throne. He shifted his eyes to Elof. "I will see you first thing in the morning. Try to rest."

"Yes, sir," Elof said. He left the gazebo, walking down the short bit of stairs to the main terrace, as he made to leave he caught sight of the easel still sitting in the royal sitting room.

He knew if anyone could find Erend, it was the girl in that painting.

\-----------

The air smelled damp, and dirty. That was the first thought Erend had as he slowly began to wake up. He was disoriented, this wasn't what his apartment smelled like.

His head was throbbing, a flaring pain that radiated from somewhere at the back of his head. In his half awake state he made to touch the back of his head, but his arm could only move but so far before it was constricted, held back by the chain that was manacled around his wrist.

Erend's eyes shot open. His wrists were chained.

His mind felt like it was moving through quicksand. He blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust in the dark. Now he could make out the bars of the cell, beyond this was a space he couldn't quite see aside from a rack of weapons to one side.

He shifted his weight, testing the limits of the shackles that held his arms on each side of him and held slightly out, basically chaining him to the ground where he lied half slumped on the dank dungeon wall.

He tried to remember how he had gotten there. He closed his eyes and thought of the night before. The party. He got home. He remembered being home clearly.

Everything felt fuzzy, the throbbing in his head making it hard for him to think. He had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten there. This was pretty much as bad as the situation could get.

He opened his eyes again, noticing a shaft of moonlight coming from somewhere high on the wall to his left. He leaned out, straining against his chains. He must be underground because the window the light was filtering through was cut into thick stone very high above him. He could see its edges, the light coming through it, but he couldn't get an angle where he could see beyond it.

Erend couldn't catch a glimpse of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> Okay so, there it is. We are now in what we will call an intermission for 2-3 days. I know I've been daily for a while but I'm helping a friend move and also just gonna let this chapter wash over everyone. 
> 
> Feel free to leave your gut reactions as you read this down below. My last reread got me a little. Hang in there Erend. 
> 
> *backs slowly away from the keyboard*
> 
> PS - I might update the description of the story during that time so don't be alarmed when that happens. 
> 
> PPS - I've had this in preview for 20 minutes and still haven't pulled the trigger I'm so nervous.


	16. Preparing to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Aloy arrives in Meridian, and Erend is not there to receive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Mad World** \- _Gary Jules_
> 
>  **Fix You** \- _Coldplay_

Elof had regret. As he strode across the bridge from the palace, having slept fitfully through the night, he wondered if he had made the wrong choice. Each time he awoke, he told himself that in the morning Marad would have a lead. That in the morning, they would have a direction to go. He told himself that it would be foolish to leave in the middle of the night to attempt to fetch Aloy. That, alone, the journey would take too long. That the distraction of him also disappearing would take valuable time and attention away from finding the Captain.

Then, instead, he arrived at the palace in the morning to find that Marad had found no leads and that the King expected Elof to make the usual Captain's rounds instead of focusing his attention on the investigation.

They had sent him packing before he even had a chance to suggest contacting Aloy somehow. Yet, here Elof was, doing the rounds exactly as he was told.

For now, he thought wryly as he made his way down to the Maizelands to check on the guards in the valley.

Word was starting to travel through the Vanguard ranks that something was amiss. With each stop he made, Elof was asked repeatedly where the Captain was. After a while, he gave up on dodging the question. As he stepped on the path back toward the Eastern Elevators attached to the bridge, Brant fell into step beside him.

"Seriously, where is Erend?" Brant asked.

"I don't know," Elof admitted, as they stopped in front of the closed golden gates, the elevator was above somewhere, so he pulled the lever to call it.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Brant asked. For a moment the two men just stood there looking at each other, then the elevator arrived and with a series of clangs the golden gates folded open.

"Get in here," Elof hissed, taking the shorter Oseram by the arm and hauling him backwards into the elevator. He flung the lever down and set them in motion. "Cap left his apartment fully clad in the middle of the night, and we don't know where he is. THAT is what I mean when I say I don't KNOW."

Brant looked like he'd been walloped in the gut. "Well, shit," was all he could manage to say at first. Then "Do you think he went to see the girl?"

"The two night guards from the Western Gate the same night are also gone," Elof said, giving his comrade a grave look.

"Oh," Brant said, the elevator doors clanged open and the men stepped out onto the Eastern bridge.

Elof turned left to head back into Meridian, but before he took so much as a step someone was calling his name from the other end of the bridge. Brant followed him as he went to investigate.

As he got closer he saw a man he had seen a few times but never spoken to, he wore a strange mixture of tribal clothing.

"This man is looking for the captain," the guard said.

The messenger recognized Elof, because he had been with Erend on occasion when a letter arrived or was sent. He seemed to be realizing that something wasn't quite right.

"Why don't you let me take care of this," Elof said, patting the guard on the shoulder and indicating to the messenger that he should walk with him up the bridge.

Brant let the man pull ahead, then whispered to Elof. "You know who would probably want to know Cap is missing?"

Elof knew he meant Aloy. His mind was grinding gears, if this messenger had a letter from the Nora huntress then it was the final confirmation that Erend hadn't simply gone to the Motherland.

"Alright, go home, get some things together," Elof said under his breath, the messenger was a ways ahead now and seemed to realize he was now alone. "Tonight, we go and get Aloy. With or without orders."

Brant nodded, and took off leaving Elof to catch up to the strangely dressed man.

"Sorry about that," he said, as they reached the mesa and stepped into the square beyond. "Remind me again what your name was?"

"It is Gaagii," the man answered. "And if you could just point me in the direction of the Captain..."

"Erend is missing," Elof said, not meaning to be so blunt.

Gaagii stared, not speaking.

"You have a letter for him?" Elof asked. "From Aloy?"

"I do yes," Gaagii said. "This is most unusual."

"So... she wasn't expecting him? There's no chance he went to the Motherland?" Elof asked, grasping at any straw.

"If he did, I didn't pass him on the journey," Gaagii answered. "And no, she was not expecting him to my knowledge. She received a letter a week ago and sent one back as usual."

Elof screwed up his brow, not hearing what he wanted to hear, but seeing an opportunity.

"I don't supposed you would mind coming to the Palace with me?" he asked. "The King has ordered anyone seeking the Captain report in case there is information that might help us find Erend."

Gaagii looked nervous. "The King? Like the actual Sun King?"

"Yes, yes, it'll be fine, trust me," Elof said, he placed a leather clad hand on the old messengers shoulder steering him deeper into Meridian.

\-----------

Avad was pacing the sitting room, something he had been doing for hours, he felt, today. It didn't help that the past 24 hours had reminded him so forcibly of the first day when they realized his previous Vanguard Captain had been missing. Only, they had leads then.

"How can we know nothing?" he asked.

Marad was sitting on one of the velour lined benches looking run down. He hadn't slept.

"None of the men left any indication in their homes that anything was amiss," Marad said. "The heavy foot traffic from the parties made picking up a conventional trail impossible."

"Stop, just stop," Avad said. "Fine, we know nothing. Tell me what you are doing to change that?"

"I have sent scouts out, North, South, East and West to find anyone who may have seen the captain," Marad said.

"I guess that is better than nothing," Avad said, not bothering to keep his contempt from his voice. The sound of steel clad boots reached his ears, and for a moment he turned hopeful.

Elof was approaching, with him a squat strangely dressed outlander. Avad stopped pacing, straightening up. Marad rose behind him and stepped forward.

"Elof, who is this?" the King asked, once the pair reached the terrace, stepping into the doorway of the sitting room.

"This messenger came from Nora territory," Elof said, getting straight to the point. "He's looking for Erend."

Avad found himself glancing to the painting of Aloy that still stood within the room, then back to the old man, who had bowed.

"You have something for Erend?" Avad asked. "What is it?"

The man looked nervously around to Elof, who was nodding to him. Then with fumbling fingers he reached into a pouch on his hip, and pulled from it a letter.

"It is a letter, your highness," the messenger said, head still half bowed. "From Aloy of the Nora."

Avad's breath caught in his throat, without realizing he reached out. The man looked startled but released the parchment envelope into the King's possession. He turned it over in his hands, on the back it was sealed together with a dark green wax seal with the letter A in it.

She had never answered him. Not once written to him in four months. And here, a letter from her for Erend.

"Your highness," Elof said, ripping the king from his thoughts. "If anyone could help us find Cap, it's Aloy."

"I'm inclined to agree," Marad said. Avad had forgotten he was there, turning to him, his most trusted advisor.

"You think she will come?" Avad asked.

"I do," Marad answered.

Avad decided on the spot, he took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders before turning back to Elof.

"Take a man and go get her," the King said. "We have sent scouts out in all directions hopefully someone will come back with a tip."

"Yes, sir," Elof said, turning he tapped the messenger. "C'mon Gaagii."

"But... the letter," the old messenger said.

"I will see that it's delivered," Avad said, "Once Erend is home safely. Perhaps Aloy will deliver it herself."

This seemed to satiate the old messenger, allowing the Oseram to lead him down the marble stairs away from the King.

"How fast can they get there?" Avad asked, turning back to the tired Marad.

"In a hurry? Two days?" Marad answered. "We will exhaust every resource we have in the meantime trying to find him."

Avad nodded. "Go. Get some rest," the King commanded.

Marad paused, he looked from the letter in Avad's hand to the portrait on the easel, then directly to the King's face. "Yes, sir," he said finally, before turning and leaving.

Alone, at last. Well, as alone as he ever was, there were still Carja guards at the edges of the terrace and all the entries into the sitting room space. But they were all turned out, eyes away in search of anyone who might be attempting to come in.

Avad looked down to the letter in his hand. He knew he shouldn't, knew the letter was not meant for him. Yet for how many weeks had he waited hoping for a letter from Aloy to arrive?

Now he stood alone with a letter from her in his hands. It didn't matter to him who it was for.

Before he could stop himself, he tore the envelope open, and pulled the letter from with in. He unfolded it with one hand, setting the envelope down on the bench behind him with the other. As he began to read, he returned to his pacing.

-

_Dearest Erend,_

_I hope as always that this letter finds you well, I was happy to receive yours not least because it meant I could write to you about something I chose not to write in my last letter._

_At the time, I had wanted to firm some things up before dangling the promise of me returning to Meridian in front of us. But since that last letter I have discussed the matter with more people here than I feel I should have before telling you._

_I've sat down with Matriarch Teersa and I'm currently on track to leave the Motherland in a month's time._

_So, I guess by the time you read this it'll be three weeks._

_It feels so good to write the words out finally, you have no idea. I only wish I could see your face when you read them._

_I'm coming back to Meridian._

_I'm coming back to you._

_It will have been worth all the work, all the lonely nights. The Motherland is in good shape and I think the Tebs, Varls, and Sonas of the tribe can keep it on its feet in my absence._

_I've done what I came here to do._

_I can't wait to see your face as I run across the Eastern bridge and into your arms._

_Soon. So very soon._

_Yours Always, Aloy_  
-

  
The King was unaware of having made the decision to sit. Yet once he was finished reading, he found he had sank onto one of the plush chaise lounges.

Avad had known a couple lines in that he was reading something profoundly private and yet he couldn't stop. He read every word, his stomach slowly dropping as he absorbed the reality that was before him.

Aloy and _EREND_.

He folded the letter quickly, locating the envelope and slipping it back inside. He stood making his way to a side table upon which a mahogany box sat. He placed the letter inside this, closing the lid.

The urge to pace had returned, his gold pointy shoes made soft sounds on the marble floor as he walked from one end of the room to the other then back again.

How could he not have known? How had Erend never said?

Avad stopped pacing, turning to face the painting. Suddenly it was as if she was staring at him. He knew she was meant to be looking across the valley to Meridian, but no. Right now she was staring at him, staring right into his soul.

How could he have been so foolish ordering this wretched painting? he thought. And unveiling it the way he had! Meanwhile Erend had sat quietly by.

Erend who had patiently listened to his ramblings about missing Aloy.

Avad was slowly realizing what his behavior had been likely doing to his Vanguard captain. His Vanguard captain who was currently missing. All he could do was hope that wherever Erend was he stayed alive long enough. Aloy would find him.

He should have sent for her immediately, he thought, as he drifted from the sitting room intent on going anywhere else.

\-----------

Elof had found Brant hiding on the stoop to his home, he'd gone straight inside allowing his fellow Oseram to scramble in behind him.

He began packing at top pace, grabbing anything he could think and shoving it into his pack.

"So which is it?" Brant asked, he was standing by the door adjusting the grip on his own pack nervously.

"What?" Elof asked, grabbing dry rations from the kitchen now.

"With or without orders?" Brant asked.

"With, fortunately," Elof said. "I knew if he saw the letter from Aloy I could push him to send me. He said take one man. That's you. She knows both of us."

He shoved the rations in the pack, cinching the top and throwing it on his shoulder.

"We have to be quick," Elof said. "It's gonna be a long hike with few breaks so now's your chance to tell me if you're not up for it."

"Cap would do it for us," Brant said, dropping his nervous fidgeting. "I'm ready to fly, sir"

Elof spared the younger man a smile. "That's what I want to hear," he said. "So let's fly."

Elof led the way out the front door, sparing it the briefest looks back to ensure the door closed. He wouldn't be seeing a bed for a few days. He picked up his pace, wending through the citizens of Meridian around them going about their days, heading towards the Eastern Gate and onward to the Motherland.

\------------

Erend was weak from hunger. He had been left alone in the dirty underground cell all day drifting in and out of consciousness. He wondered if they were leaving him there to die. How many days was it without water before you died?

He barely had the energy to lift his head when the sound of a heavy latch being undone to a door somewhere nearby reached his ears. Someone was coming down a set of stairs to the right of where Erend was shackled in his cell.

He attempted to sit up straighter, but his head started to pound and he ended up slumped again.

The sound of heavy keys clinking, and the cell door opening.

"Get in there girl," a gruff voice spoke.

Erend summoned the energy to look up. He saw a masked man in shadow Carja armor pushing a servant girl of some sort in to the room.

The girl fumbled a bit but stayed on her feet, walking further into the cell as the man closed the door with a clang behind her.

"Anehita here is a prisoner like you," the masked man said. "You won't harm her or you will be punished. I will await your signal."

This last sentence must have been for the girl, because after this the masked man left back up the stairs.

The girl was carrying a small wash tub full of water which she sat down next to the wall.

"What is your name?" she asked, stepping a little closer.

"Erend," he answered, looking up at her. She was in Carja silks but they were dirty and tattered. Her hair was tied back in a knot on the back of her head and her eyes were examining his face.

"I'm here to feed you," she said after a moment. "And clean your wound." As she said this she raised her hand and tapped her knot of hair to indicate she meant his head wound.

"Oh," Erend muttered.

"I'm going to unchain your right hand, but no funny business," she said, walking around his legs and coming up on his right. She reached around her neck and slipped a chain over her head, pulling a small key from within her bosom.

Erend shifted his eyes away, looking instead at the bag and wash bin she had sat down across the cell.

Even if he had wanted to do anything, Erend found even once freed his arm felt heavy, sluggish. He stretched it slowly as the girl returned to her things, moving the basin closer, dragging the bag along behind her.

"Was it Aneta?" he asked. "Your name, I mean."

"It's Anehita," she said, pressing a small loaf of bread into his hand. "Eat."

Anehita wasn't much for chatter after this. She set to her work, soaking a cloth and taking it to the back of his head. Erend ignored the water now dropping down his neck, devouring the bread she had brought him. As he finished she pulled from her bag a canteen and took a break from hovering over the back of his skull to allow him to drink it.

He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until the cool water passed his lips, he didn't stop until every drop was gone.

"How bad is it?" Erend asked when Anehita went back to looking at his head.

"You'll survive," she answered, she smeared some sort of salve on it and then wrapped his head with a light gauze.

"Why are they keeping me alive?" he asked, she was very close to his face tying the bandage in place.

She leaned back, looking at him with brown eyes that looked tired and haunted.

"Does it matter?" Anehita asked.

"Yes and no," Erend answered, he was sitting up better on the wall now. The food had given him life back.

She stood up, walking over to the chain lying on the floor to his right. She undid a second lock further down, and fed some of the excess chain on the other side of it through the iron anchor on the ground.

She was giving him more slack on the chains. She reset the lock and then followed the chain to the shackle at the end. Not once did she speak, she looked at him and he offered her his wrist. She closed the shackle around it. Then she repeated the process of slackening the chains on the other side.

"You show good behavior, and you get better accommodations," Anehita said, straightening up. She took the basin to the corner where there was a drain, she poured the sudsy water she had used to clean his head out and returned, plopping the basin next to him. "In case you need to take a piss."

Those were her last words to him, she went to the door of the cell and using the key around her neck tapped out a rhythm on the bars.

Soon the masked man was back. He opened the cell and Anehita stepped out. He didn't stop there though he entered in. Checking the shackles and chains that bound Erend in the cell.

Erend was so surprised by this, he didn't move as it was happening. "Who are you? Why am I here?" He had found his voice as his captor turned to leave.

The man stopped at the threshold of the cell.

"All in good time, Captain." Then he stepped out, swinging the door closed and securing it. He and Anehita left, leaving Erend alone again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is now rolling down the hill, I'll do my best not to get rolled over.
> 
> As always I enjoy hearing your thoughts and comments, next chapter Elof reaches the Motherland and Aloy.
> 
> Also I haven't managed to write a new story summary I like so it hasn't changed yet. Maybe someday.


	17. Fond Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **See You Again** \- _Whiz Khalifa & Charlie Puth_
> 
>  **Goodbye to You** \- _Michelle Branche_
> 
>  **Riders on the Storm** \- _The Doors_

Aloy was crouched in a patch of tall red topped grass, squinting in the afternoon sun. Teb was at her shoulder. They had tracked down a herd of Striders passing through the Embrace. He was looking at the spear in her hand nervously.

"What if it doesn't work?" he whispered.

She looked down at the new spear, she had started crafting it weeks ago, but it was only in the past couple days since they had found the Corruptor that she had finally completed it. Today she had brought it out with Teb to see if it was working properly.

"It'll work," she said. "And if it doesn't you'll just have to shoot it."

With this she crept away from him, through the grass further down. The new spear was lighter, she had crafted it from wood left over from the rebuilding of Mother's Watch. The blade had been repurposed from an old weapon of Rost's. As she found a position she liked, Aloy turned the lance in her hand, checking the component was still properly in place, a faint blue glow emanating from it.

She turned her head, back to the patch of grass she had left Teb in. She could see the top of his braided hair, and the tip of his bow as he waited.

"I guess it's now or never," she said to herself, then sent out the soft whistle call. As usual, one of the machines popped their head up, and came slowly towards her. Aloy waited, counting the steps the beast took, each step closer she could feel the vibrations increase in her feet.

Soon it was right on her, its snout brushing the grass to her left, it didn't even see her. For a second, Aloy breathed in then she lunged, connecting the new spear into the neck of the Strider.

She held her breath, until with relief she saw the blue light radiating outward from the spear, the machine relaxed beside her. Aloy couldn't help but smile, releasing her breath as she swung herself up onto the back of her new steed.

The other Striders were spooked, running away at top speed and heading North. Teb stood, shouldering his bow and also smiling. Aloy trotted up next to him.

"Well, it works," he said, swinging himself up onto the beast behind her.

"Sometimes I amaze even myself," she said, urging the Strider on and steering them back towards home. The plains moved past them, as the beast galloped forward.

Aloy was taking them towards the fork in the road, their usual way spot. Now that she had two working spears she wanted to talk to Teb, and didn't want to do it over the sound of metal hooves. The Strider made quick work of the journey, and soon they were dismounting it.

She pat it on its backside, sending it back out to pasture before turning to Teb. He was watching the machine trot away, a look of slight reverence in his eyes as he watched how it moved.

Aloy was just about to pull his attention to her, when the sound of someone running down from Mother's Heart made them both turn.

"Aloy! ALOY!"

It was Samar, he was running full speed down the hill towards them. He skid to a halt once he arrived, nearly toppling over but Teb reached out an arm and righted him.

"What is it?" Aloy asked.

"There are two Oseram soldiers in the square looking for you," Samar said, still panting to catch his breath. "It looks urgent."

Aloy didn't wait to hear more, she took off running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart had started to race, as her feet met with the wooden bridge into town. A couple braves attempted to greet her but she sidestepped them.

She could hear Teb making apologies behind her, but she spared this no mind, her legs starting to burn as she jogged into the square. Finally she allowed herself to stop, taking deep breaths as she surveyed the bustling square. Teb appeared at her shoulder.

"There," he said, pointing.

Two men in Vanguard armor were standing at the edge of the square, as she approached one hit the other in the arm and nodded in her direction. He was tall, with a full auburn beard. She recognized him, he had carried the back end of the cot down from the Alight the night of the battle.

They bowed when she reached them, the braves that had been nearby scattered. All except Teb who stayed a couple steps away.

"Aloy, I am Elof of the Vanguard," the bearded man began.

"I remember you," Aloy said. "What are you doing all the way in the Motherland?"

"We came to tell you that the Captain is missing," Elof said.

Aloy took an involuntary step backwards, as if burned by the words. "Missing?" she asked, her words coming out as whisper as her throat tightened.

"Yes, m'am, as of now 3 and a half days missing," Elof said. "No leads."

Aloy's eyes fell away from the Oseram's face. She looked around herself as if searching for an anchor in a sea that was suddenly stormy.

Teb was there when she turned to her right, his eyes met hers and he stepped forward. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Teb," was all she could manage at first, her mind was grappling with what she had to do.

"You have to go," Teb said. He didn't take his eyes away from hers. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Aloy was calming down, the initial shock ebbing away. She took another deep breath, her hand was still on his arm. She looked down at this for a second then back up to her best friend's face. Her anchor.

"Go to All-Mother mountain, fetch Matriarch Teersa and bring her down into Mother's Watch," Aloy said, the plans forming as the words spilled from lips. "I will need to speak to her before I leave."

"I'm on it," Teb said. "I will see you there." Gently he detached her hand from his arm, gave her an encouraging smile, and set off back the way they had come.

Aloy turned back to the two Vanguard.

"When was the last time anyone saw him?" she asked. She couldn't bear to say his name somehow, this was all becoming more and more real by the moment.

"I walked him home after the Sun King's birthday party," Elof said. "He had been drinking. The next day he, his armor he hadn't even been wearing, and his weapon were all gone. As were two of the night watch Vanguards."

"Had... had he been drinking again?" Aloy asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Erend had never written about drinking in any of his letters.

"No, no, not regularly," Elof said. "In fact, can't think of the last time he drank before that night."

Aloy nodded. She was taking in the faces of the men before her, they looked tired. "When was the last time you ate?"

Elof was thrown by the question. He glanced over at where dinner was being cooked for the braves and as if on cue his stomach gave a particularly loud growl.

"Eat. Rest. I need a couple hours to tie up some loose ends, and then I'm going back with you," Aloy said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Elof said.

Aloy left them as they joined the food line. She made her way out of Mother's Heart as quickly as she could doubling her pace once she was outside. Climbing the trail to her cabin, she found herself thinking about Ersa.

The similarity of the story had struck her suddenly, Ersa too had left in the middle of the night with a couple of men and never made it back. Now Erend.

Aloy had reached the cabin now, turning her mind to what she would need to take with her. Materials, different clothing, traps, she filled her pack. Then when she couldn't think of anything else to add, she sank down on the edge of the bed.

Leaning forward, she felt underneath the raised frame her bed sat on, finding the side of a box she kept underneath. She slid it out between her legs and lifted it into her lap. Inside were all of Erend's letters. For a moment she thumbed through them, reading a passage here and there, here eyes stung with tears that she blinked back impatiently.

She pulled the lot of them from the box, closing the lid and using the surface to straighten the stack. Then starting from the bottom, she rolled them into as tight a roll as she could manage, binding it with a cord once she was done.

For a moment she held the tube of letters, feeling the ends of the parchment in her fingertips. They had been her safety blanket all these months, the reassurance that on the other end Erend was safe. That safety had dissolved around her and she could feel it in her chest.

Coming back to her senses, Aloy placed the box under her bed and pulled her pack into her lap in its stead. Carefully she slid the roll of letters between the clothing and the wall of the satchel before tightening the closure.

This was not how she expected to leave her homestead again. In a hurry as per usual.

She stepped out of the cabin, sitting the pack on the table by the remnants of her previous nights fire. Her original spear leaned on this, and she picked it up swapping it out for the newly crafted weapon on her back.

That was her first step done, she was packed, now to go and tell Teersa she was leaving earlier than anticipated.

Aloy jogged the path to Mother's Watch, a familiar route that made her think of mornings walking to work there, what felt like an eternity ago now.

Teb and Teersa were waiting for her alongside the main fire just beside the gate.

"Aloy," Teersa greeted, another one of her hugs being forced upon the young red head. "You seem to be in quite the hurry."

"Bit of a situation," Aloy said. "In Meridian."

The old Matriarch released her from the hug, but held her shoulders keeping them face to face. Teb looked awkwardly from one woman to the other.

"Teb dear, would you mind giving us a minute?" Teersa asked.

"Oh, um, sure," he looked to Aloy.

"I'll meet you at the fork," Aloy said to him. He nodded and moved away from the pair of women.

Teersa was fixing Aloy with the same look she liked to give her over tea when she felt the huntress wasn't being entirely forthcoming with her.

"What is the situation?" the older woman asked.

"Erend and two of his men are missing," Aloy said. It was nice to say this to someone who possibly understood just the impact that had on Aloy. So closeted had she been with her relationship to the Vanguard captain, the Matriarch being the one recent exception.

"I'm so sorry, Aloy," Teersa said. "May All-Mother watch over him until you reach him."

Aloy leaned voluntarily into the hug that followed these words, for a moment allowing herself to press her face into the grey hair that rested upon the Matriarch's shoulder. Tears threatened to spill once more, and once more Aloy blinked and brushed them away, stepping back from the older woman.

"Thank you, Teersa," she said. "I'll send word from Meridian once I figure some things out."

"Thank you for coming to tell me personally," the Matriarch said, "I tried my best to get it out of Teb before you got here but he wouldn't budge."

"Loyal to the end," Aloy said, she looked past Teersa in the direction her best friend had walked off in.

"Probably going to be a hard goodbye," Teersa said, seeming to read Aloy's mind. "So I'll leave you to it. All-Mother shine your light upon Aloy so that she may succeed in her quest."

The old Matriarch has delivered this last line in a half shout over her shoulder as she left Aloy, walking towards the trail back up the mountain.

"Goodbye to you too, Teersa," Aloy said to herself. She pivoted on the spot and strode back out of the little town. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains, the western part of the sky painted red and orange.

She found Teb a short way up the path, not nearly to the fork.

"Walk me home?" Aloy asked, as if this was any other evening. As if nothing of any consequence had suddenly come barreling into their daily life.

Teb nodded and together they set off up the path. Neither spoke for a long while as they tread up to the fork, turning and then following the trail carved into the mountainside. Aloy ducked under a branch as they reached a switchback, she lifted it so Teb didn't hit his head on it.

"Will you come back?" He asked, as she allowed this branch to fall back down behind them.

The sun was setting in earnest as they reached the final rise up to the cabin. Teb, seemingly on auto-pilot, began to tinder the fire to start it. Aloy didn't stop him, she was trying to delicately word the answer to his question.

"I'm sure this wont be the last time I'm in the Motherland," Aloy said, finally. He was nodding, still fussing with the fire. "Teb, can you just sit still, for like a minute?"

He had gotten the fire lit, straightening up and staring at her from across the fire pit.

"I'm not ready for this," he said, his eyes echoed this sentiment. Aloy walked around the fire towards him, but he kept moving away so that soon he stood on the side with her table, and she stood where he had been moments before.

Aloy couldn't help but be amused at this, it was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, but she was running short on time here.

"Believe me, I never would have wanted to leave this way," she said. Their eyes met finally over the fire, which was slowly growing to its full strength. This time, as she kept her eyes on his, he stayed put as she walked around.

"I know," he said, as she came closer. "At least your new spear is ready in time."

Aloy stopped at the table, the new lance was leaning here next to her pack. She picked it up.

"About that," she said, turning the spear horizontally to rest on the palms of her upturned hands. "I didn't craft this for me. I crafted it for you." She took a step towards him, extending her arms and offering the weapon.

"What? No... seriously?" Teb looked down at the wooden handle. He reached out, then hesitated. "What about you?"

"I'm attached to the one I have. Rost helped me make it," Aloy said. "Now will you take the damn thing before I stab you with it."

Teb laughed, taking the spear from her and turning it over in his hands admiring it. Towards the back end a braided cord with two battered looking blue feathers dangling from it was wrapped around the handle. He fingered this, looking thoughtful.

"I was wearing that headband the day we met," Aloy said.

"I remember," Teb said, still looking at the spear. "Though in my mind it's the day you saved my life. I wouldn't be allowed to properly meet you for many more years."

Aloy smiled, she watched him shoulder the spear. Then unshoulder it to make some jabs in mid air at nothing, then shoulder it again. Then he turned to face her, his excitement over the spear mingled on his face with the sadness of what was about to happen.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather say goodbye here," Teb said. "Instead of in front of a bunch of people in Mother's Heart."

Aloy hadn't realized that was what she wanted also until he said it.

"Teb," she said "You're my best friend. I've watched you grow and learn these past few months. And you turned what I thought was going to be a chore into... some really fun times working together."

"We did have fun, didn't we?" he said, his eyes were glassy reflecting the flames. "Everyone thinks you're so serious. Meanwhile we once had a dance off around this very fire."

They laughed together then, remembering.

"Well, it may not be as fun without me," Aloy said. "But I know I'm leaving the Embrace in good hands. You'll just have to teach Varl how to have a sense of humor."

Teb stepped forward without warning, and hugged her. She was startled at first, but wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"What if I can't do this without you?" he asked, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I believe you can," she said. "All I ever did was believe in you and it helped you believe in yourself. Whenever you feel doubt just look down at that headband on your spear and remember that I believe in you."

He squeezed her tighter, as if hoping if he held her tight enough he could keep her there.

"I'm going to miss you," he said into her hair.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

Gently, she pulled back from him, his arms falling away. Another step back and she picked her pack up from the table, slinging it onto her shoulder.

"I'm just going to stay here for a bit I think," Teb said.

"Stay as long as you like, come back while I'm gone if you want," Aloy said. "I don't mind."

Aloy stopped at his shoulder, turning to look at his face one last time. His sad green eyes, the blue tattoos on his face, the mop of braided hair on top of his head.

"Take care of yourself," he said.

"I will if you will," she said. "Goodbye, Teb."

"Goodbye, Aloy."

She bumped his shoulder with hers, and then forced herself to begin walking, not daring to look back.

\-----------

Elof was starting to wonder when the Nora huntress was going to turn back up. They had long finished eating, and had been sitting at the tables in the square as it slowly emptied out of the dinner crowd.

"Feel like she should be back by now," Brant said, as if reading his comrade's mind. Brant was lying on one of the benches to the dining table, so that Elof couldn't even see him over the table.

"I was just wondering how many loose ends could there be?" Elof stretched. "Not that I mind getting off my feet for a while."

"Well she is a lady," Brant said. "In my experience ladies always need longer to get ready."

Elof had stopped listening, straining his ears. He could hear thumping in the distance that he couldn't quite identify, and with every moment it was getting louder.

Brant had heard it too, sitting up on the bench.

Finally, Elof recognized it as the sound of machine hooves thundering through the village. Instinctually he reached for his hammer, rising to face the threat before realizing it wasn't a threat at all.

It was Aloy, riding into the square atop a glowing blue Strider, her red hair flowing behind her. Two unmanned Striders, following in her wake. The few braves still on the street were pulling away towards the buildings, looking surprised.

She rode hers all the way up to their table, where it halted, stamping its feet.

"Holy shit," Brant gasped.

Elof let out a hearty laugh. "Now, this is more what I expected!"

Aloy looked down at him, a small grin on her lips but her eyes, no her eyes were dead serious as she asked "You boys ready to hit the road? I'd like to put some miles behind us."

"You want us to RIDE those?" Brant asked, sounding incredulous.

Elof ignored this, shouldering his hammer and approaching the closest unmanned machine. He placed his boot on the back of the machine's front leg, the steel of armor clanged against the metal of the beast.

"Yes, I expect you to ride one," Aloy was saying to Brant.

Elof decided he wanted to try this before she turned her attention back to him, so he shifted his momentum and stepped up while swinging his right leg back and over. It wasn't as smooth as he would have liked but the leg made it over and after a bit of sliding he was able to push himself up into a sitting position.

Brant had finally come around the table, now looking up at Elof in surprise.

"Not bad," Aloy said. "Most people fail on the first try."

To illustrate this, Brant had just taken his machine at a running start and slid off the side onto the ground.

"No, you fool, take your time," Elof hissed. "Just climb it."

Nora braves were starting to gather, some laughing as Brant failed, others calling out to Aloy.

"Where are you going?"

"Anointed one are you leaving us?"  
  
Brant finally managed to mount his Strider, looking haggard. "Alright, alright, I'm ready," he painted.

Aloy leaned forward and the Striders began to move, Elof couldn't see her face as she started to lead them out of the square.

"I have important business in Meridian," she said loudly, to the people on the street, mainly because a group of them had congregated in the path. They parted.

"When will you be back?"

"Don't leave us!"

Elof had to resist talking back to these people. What selfishness was this? He had to remind himself that the Nora were religious people and considered Aloy a part of their religion in a weird way now.

He didn't really understand exactly HOW but somehow.

Finally, they reached the gates out of Mother's Heart. No one spoke until finally they had left the last Nora brave in their dust.

"Sorry about them," Aloy said.

"I'm pretty sure they're the ones that should be sorry," Elof said, he was trying to adjust his sitting position on this infernal metal beast to find comfort and found none.

"If you're ready, I can speed this up," Aloy said.

Brant let out a squeak that neither Aloy or Elof acknowledged.

Instead, Elof leaned forward to brace himself, turned to her and said "Let's fly!"

Suddenly the world began to zip by him faster and faster, the wind tickling his beard and shaking his cheeks as the three Striders accelerated along the river and turned North towards the gates out of the Embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I got a little misty eyed writing the Teb goodbye. There was like some dust or something. And it got in my eye. Or onions. Someone was chopping onions nearby.
> 
> I know some will be disappointed I didn't check on Erend this chapter, to which I will probably say to you next chapter: be careful what you wish for. 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading.


	18. Reaching Meridian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **I Never Told You** \- _Colbie Caillat_
> 
>  **Rivers and Roads** \- _The Head and the Heart_

They rode for hours, through the night and on into the morning. If the two men were displeased with this they didn't dare say so to her face. Aloy wouldn't have listened to them anyway.

It had been months since a fire of determination had burned so hot within Aloy. Not since the purging of Hades. She had grilled the two Oseram as they traveled out of the Motherland. She asked about the two other missing men. Asked about what if any measures had been taken before they had left.

She had talked them in circles for a long time before falling silent and retreating to her thoughts.

Her backside was starting to hurt. She wasn't sure how long they had been riding. Fifteen maybe sixteen hours? They'd stopped briefly twice for bathroom breaks, but for the most part they had been going since the night before and based on the position of the sun she realized it was now afternoon.

Aloy could hear Elof and Brant having a conversation behind her. She had a feeling she knew what about even before turning her head to try to listen.

"If I could figure out how to sleep on this damn thing, I would," Brant said. "How much longer do you reckon? I can't sort out travel speed on these things."

"Well, we aren't that far from Lone Light," Elof answered. "On foot the journey from Lone Light is a day. So maybe 8 hours left? 10? I can't say for sure."

"Wow, we're almost to Lone Light already?" Brant said.

Aloy reached up and with a press of her finger onto the triangular Focus she brought up a map and checked. If they went full force they could do it in 5 hours but she didn't have full force in her. She was looking at arriving in Meridian exhausted in the middle of the night.

Or, they could make camp somewhere.

She was torn between the urgency of getting there and the biological need for energy required to do anything productive once she arrived. It was a struggle she was not unfamiliar with this year.

Abruptly, she turned her Strider bringing the entire traveling party to a halt.

Elof and Brant, now facing her, looked equally startled.

"To answer your question, we are about six hours out," Aloy said. "And if you can give me two of those hours tonight we could make camp, rise early, and arrive in Meridian late morning."

"I think that there sounds like a doable plan," Elof said. "Can you make it a couple more hours?"

Aloy turned her attention to Brant who was yawning. "If there's a nap at the end I'll make it."

They set back off, and she sped them up again wanting to get the most distance as she could with the remaining time. Now traveling along steep canyon walls, the terrain looked completely different from the Motherland.

She pushed them past the small desert community of Lone Light and then finding a secluded alcove in the steep stone walls, she brought the Striders slowly to a halt.

The men climbed graciously down from their machines, and Aloy followed their lead.

"Shoo," she said, urging the Striders away. She didn't need to say this, she did it for the two Vanguards benefit. She liked the way Brant still looked amazed when she did it as if he hadn't just ridden one for hundreds of miles.

They made camp rapidly as the sun set. The two men set to building a fire and Aloy wandered a short way off and killed a pair of rabbits which Elof skinned, skewered and roasted over the flames.

The conversation during this meal consisted of Brant longing for some dish Aloy had never heard of, and Elof saying next time he could cook his own dinner. Through this she sat quietly. She ate. She drank water. She stared at the fire and tried not to count the minutes they were spending sitting still.

Brant was the first to fall asleep, his soft snores reaching her ears across the fire. She looked up when she realized, then looked over at Elof who was still sitting up, poking at the fire with the skewer.

He seemed to sense her eyes on him.

"We would be useless by the time we got there," he said, scratching his beard for a moment with his free hand, still focused on the fire.

Aloy just looked at him.

"You're thinking we shouldn't rest we should have kept going," Elof said, when she didn't answer. He finally looked up, meeting her eyes in the flickering firelight. "Let's say we got there. Middle of the night, whole city is asleep. By the time we wake up the appropriate people, investigate and maybe even find a lead we are dead on our feet. You are already almost there. We all are."

Aloy sighed, she reached in her pack, pulling out some clothing to use as a pillow, she sank down on her back next to the fire in the prickly excuse for grass that existed here.

"I hate it when you're right," she said.

"I'm pretty sure this is the first time," he said, with a chuckle. It sounded as if he too was lying down, but Aloy didn't look, she had only just realized the moon was out, shaped like a wedge of fruit floating among the stars.

She pulled her pack to her side and reached in, her fingers seeking the rolled parchment that was Erend's letters. Ensuring they were safe.

"Did Erend ever talk about me?" Aloy wasn't sure where the question had come from but it escaped her lips before she had a chance to second guess it.

"To the others? Never," Elof said. "To me in private? All the time. Though I'm sure there are men who suspect. Cap's good moods seemed to always correlate to receiving your letters."

Aloy couldn't help but laugh at this. "You're welcome," she said. Then after a long pause. "Do you think there's a chance he's alive?"

It was the question that had been playing over and over in her head. She couldn't believe she had given voice to the fear and now waited with baited breath for the response. For a minute, Aloy thought perhaps the Oseram had fallen asleep, but then he let out a sigh.

"I certainly hope so," he said. "I do know that we are gonna find him. Dead or alive. We are going to bring him home. We are gonna find the people who did this and we are gonna fuck their world up."

Aloy kept staring at the moon, a hollow ache in her chest.

"And tonight, that just has to be enough," Elof said. "Try to sleep, Aloy."

"I will," she said. "G'night, Elof."

Soon he drifted, leaving Aloy alone with the night sky and the dying fire. She closed her eyes, turning on her side and pummeling the clothing under her head into a different shape.

You are no good to him if you don't sleep, she told herself. Slowing her breathing, she counted her breaths. In and out she counted until she breathed in and her mind went blissfully blank.

  
\--------------

"M'am... m'am."

Aloy woke to the feeling of some one rocking her. Her eyes were heavy from sleep, she fought to lift them.

Brant was crouching over her.

"Sun rises in an hour, m'am," he said.

Aloy pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking from the remnants of the fire, to her pack next to her.

"You don't need to m'am me," she said, taking the offered hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "Just Aloy is fine."

She brushed debris from the flaps of her skirt, then reached down and replaced her belongings into her bag.

"Where is Elof?" she asked looking around for him.

"I'm here," came a gruff voice. He was coming back up from the river, carrying their canteens. He handed her one, and she took it gratefully, popping off the cap and drinking some before closing it and replacing it in her pack. "Wasn't sure how to get the Striders back,"  
he added, picking up his own bag and shouldering it.

Aloy sent out the call, and soon their three Striders came trotting back to their camp. She cinched and shouldered her pack, climbing easily up onto the leading machine.

The Vanguard were following suit, Brant still struggling with an efficient way to do so. Aloy turned her machine, facing them.

"You were right, I do feel better having slept," Aloy said to Elof, as Brant finally managed to get into position on his steed.

"Good, I'm glad," Elof said. "Alright slowpoke, you ready yet?" Elof turned to look at the final member of their party.

Brant finished fidgeting. "Yeah, yeah let's go," he answered.

"Four hours," Elof said. "We'll be home for lunch."

Aloy turned her steed, once facing the direction they were meant to go she urged them forward. First slow, then she checked over her shoulder and Elof nodded to her. She leaned forward, bringing their Striders up to full speed. Her hair flew behind her, the sky was starting to lightened as they galloped West.

They raced the rising sun, the terrain changing again around them. There were more lush green plants, more animal life, and as they took a rise up away from the river a couple Snapmaws. Aloy tried not to dwell as they rode on, instead focusing on the rocking of the Strider beneath her, the feel of the wind on her face, and the sound of the machines pounding the ground with their heavy metal feet.

"We're almost there," Elof called, but she didn't need him to tell her. As they came around a bend, hugging the wall to their right, Carja travelers passed them going the other way, giving them strange looks.

Aloy ignored this, slowing the machines as they reached the top of a rise and she caught for the first time in months a view of Meridian. The city towered high on top of its Mesa, just as beautiful as she remembered.

"We're gonna have to ditch the machines soon," Elof said, catching up to her as she had stopped to take in the view. "Guards won't let them across the bridge."

"We will take them to that last fork just before we cross," Aloy answered. Another burst of speed, as she urged the Striders along their last stretch of machine rideable territory.

As usual, there was a fair amount of people on this final outcropping from which the bridge connected to Meridian, and they all turned abruptly as Aloy, Elof and Brant arrived, dismounting. She sent the Strider's down the steep path to their left, and turned to face the arching gate.

Elof and Brant had moved ahead of her, talking to the Carja guards, and the Vanguard posted on the bridge. People around were starting to recognize her. She took a breath and stepped through onto the bridge, the guards on either side of the gate straightening up and plopped their weapons heavily on the ground as she passed.

The last time she had walked this bridge, Erend had been standing feet away. She looked at the spot where he had been, which was also the spot he had greeted her from the first time she had ever arrived in Meridian. She found herself gravitating across the bridge, wanting to get into the city.

"Aloy, wait up!" Elof had detached himself from the conversation he was having with the gate Vanguard.

She didn't stop, she kept walking through the next set of arches and onto the mesa, allowing the Oseram to catch up to her once she reached the square.

"We need to go report at the Palace," Elof said, when she finally turned to look at him.

"I'm going to check out Erend's apartment first," Aloy said, crossing her arms.

"You were just gonna run off, search his apartment, don't even care if there were any leads found while we were traveling?" Elof said, he looked almost amused, crossing his arms to match hers.

"I figured if there were any leads you'd just come get me," she said. "YOU have to report, I don't have to do anything other than find Erend."

Elof sighed, looking from her then to the path that would lead him to the Palace. "He's going to ask me why you didn't come to speak to him."

Aloy knew he meant Avad. "Tell him you couldn't get me to wait. Tell him I'll come check in before sun down. Tell him whatever you want," she said. "I'm going."

She left Elof in her dust, sparing him one last look over shoulder as she left the square to the left, away from the Palace. He looked both annoyed and impressed.

Merchants greeted her by name as she made the turn, she waved to them, but didn't stop. Not until she reached Erend's front stoop did she stop.

Aloy took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the living room. She'd only been here once before, meeting him one morning in the few days she spent in Meridian between the battle and returning home.

She remembered hugging him just inside this doorway. A shiver of sadness mixed with dread ran through her body, as she turned abruptly and closed the door. There was a small dining table with two wooden chairs in the corner, she placed her pack on the table. Then hung her bow and spear from the hooks on the wall, pausing at the empty mount meant for Erend's hammer.

Aloy climbed the stairs slowly, having never seen his bedroom she didn't know what to expect. She was surprised to find it was fairly tidy, the bed was even made. She approached the desk, having caught sight of the bowl full of wax seals. Delicately, she picked a couple up and let them fall back into the pile of green. He must have kept every single one, she thought.

Her throat was starting to feel tight, she swallowed hard trying to clear it when she saw the letter sitting on the desk partially written.

-

_Dearest Aloy,_

_You know when you suggested we write to each other I wasn't sure I'd be any good at it. Now here I am starting my letter to you a day or so before I'll even receive yours._

_Mind you it's because I have a funny story to tell and don't want to lose the details. I've had a couple drinks tonight also. As I don't drink much anymore I can't be sure I'll remember in the morning._

_You see today was King Avad's birthday. Big celebration across Meridian and I had to stay by the king's side for the duration. Including the big unveiling of a painting of you atop the Alight! I almost choked on my drink right there at the party._

_At the end of the night we had a couple more drinks, Avad and I. He doesn't drink much either but seeing as it was his birthday... Not often the king and I find ourselves alone to talk and I guess he thought he'd take advantage._

_What topic would Avad desperately want to talk to me in private about? Well YOU of course. He says you never reply to his letters._

_I'm laughing all over again thinking about it. I chose not to say much of anything. He asked if I had heard from you and told him "not in a while" which isn't technically a lie. Depends on your definition of a while._

_Was hard not to say anything when he says he misses you._

_No way he misses you like I miss you._

_That painting doesn't do you justice, I need to see the real thing._

-

The letter ends here, Aloy stood staring at this last sentence, feeling hollow. Just one more day and he would have received a letter telling him that she was returning soon. Just one more day and he could have come back to this letter and finished it with happiness.

She dropped the parchment back on the desk, noticing the bottle of ink on its side. It was tracked onto the ground.

Aloy came to her senses, activating her focus and turning it to the ink on the floor. A trail! Erend had stepped in the ink and had left a trail she could follow. She marked it and examined how it snaked within the house for a moment. It went from the desk, down the stairs to the front door. From the door to the wall, his armor and weapon being donned as he paced a bit inside the sitting room, then out the front door.

She followed it, opening and closing the door in a daze as she came back out onto the street. Aloy had forgotten just how many people there were in Meridian, as she was buffeted to the side by pedestrians, following the purple trail her focus was outlining as it headed West past the almost rebuilt elevators and to the Western Gateway.

Aloy checked on the threshold here, realizing she had left her weapons back in Erend's apartment. She had been so distracted and had forgotten she had taken them off of her person. No, she would have to go back.

Turning to do just that, she walked straight into a brick wall in human form dressed in Vanguard armor.

It was Elof.

"First yeh look like you're leaving, then you run right into me," he said. "You're a hard woman to tail."

"I left something behind," she said, shrugging and side stepping him to head back towards the apartment. He didn't try to stop her, instead falling into step beside her.

"The King wants me to INSIST you come to brief with him and Marad," Elof said.

"They say what their messengers found that they sent out?" Aloy asked. "Any leads at all?"

"One came back saying locals were talking about a city of bandits, a huge complex being built since the fall of the Eclipse," Elof said.

"To the West?" Aloy asked. She had reached the door to Erend's apartment, spinning to look at him.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Elof asked, looking up at her from the sidewalk.

"I have a trail," Aloy answered, pointing to her Focus. "It goes from here to the Gates you found me at and beyond to the West."

The Vanguard looked stunned. Aloy took this opportunity to slip inside, grab her spear and bow, and return to the porch.

"How?" Elof asked, when she returned, snapping the door closed behind her.

"Ink, from his shoe," she said, shouldering her bow. "It won't take us all the way there but it will take us somewhere."

She stepped back down on to the road, taking a couple steps past him.

"You coming?" she asked, pausing.

There was a moment's silence, then he was at her shoulder. Aloy acknowledged this with a nod, then led the way through the Meridian streets to the West Gate. Elof made one last glance to the right, towards the Palace but followed onward. All Aloy could hope was at the end of this trail were some answers.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg how did I not get to Erend again?! 
> 
> It's for sure next chapter I just the journey here ran longer because I decided to let them sleep. 
> 
> I'm such a nice puppet master letting them sleep. 
> 
> Oh and the image at the end is my own from in game from the first time I ever saw Meridian. It's the background on my iPad, which is the device I do a lot of my writing and editing on.


	19. End of the Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Silence** \- _PJ Harvey_
> 
>  **Fight the Good Fight** \- _Triumph_

Aloy and Elof walked in silence, out the gate and down the steep trail that hugged the drop off of the mesa here. The western bridge was still being rebuilt. As they walked the ridge down, Aloy thought about the battle months before. How she had held the ridge alongside allies like Vanasha, until the machines managed finally to push past. She wondered where Vanasha was now.

The place had been cleaned up so much since then, she thought as they reached the river. She worried she would lose the trail here, but saw it glowing on the other side as she waded ankle deep through the water. Fortunately it was shallow here.

Elof made small sighs of annoyance as he yanked his armored boot from the muddy bank on the other side. She did not acknowledge this, she was already heading up the rise to the West.

"This is the same route the Eclipse and their machines took when they attacked," he said, his heavy footsteps speeding up as he attempted to keep up with her.

"It is, yes," Aloy answered. "I don't necessarily think that's a coincidence."

They came around a turn in the path, Meridian behind them a good distance now. Aloy glanced back and realized after the turn the city was no longer even visible behind them.

"Ink from Cap's shoe has gotten us this far?" Elof asked.

As if on cue, Aloy noticed the trail ahead went only a little bit further then stopped short at the bottom of a hill.

"You _cursed_ it!" she exclaimed, her stomach twisted as soon as she came upon the end of the trail. She turned, looking around her, searching for a new trail to follow. "It's gone."

Aloy circled the spot, turning her ankle as she stepped accidentally on something round. She crouched, gently prying the object from the dirt it had sank into when she had applied her weight.

She recognized it immediately, because she had carved it at the age of eleven on the porch of her cabin. It was a wooden bead from the necklace she had given to Erend. Her heart began to race as her eyes searched the ground around her. She found another, and another.

Aloy scrambled to pick them up, fumbling fingers pulling them from wet ground and among the grass. Tears came now, and for the first time she didn't blink them back. She felt them rolling down her cheeks. They were making it difficult for her to see, and soon she was feeling for the beads more than looking for them.

Elof seemed to have realized what was happening. He had removed an empty pouch from his belt and knelt beside her holding it open. Aloy poured the pieces of wood she had already gathered into the bag with cupped hands, not daring to look in the Vanguard's face.

She kept feeling around, her mind back to wondering if Erend was alive. Might they have killed him here? Broken the necklace in the struggle? But why carry off the body? No, only reason to carry him away was if he was alive.

She hoped.

Elof was feeling for beads too, the little pouch now sitting on the ground between them was slowly filling. Aloy had managed to stop crying, and Elof never commented on the fact that she had been. He eventually stood up.

"I think that's all of them," he said, extending a gloved hand to her to help her up.

Aloy allowed this, picking up the pouch as she rose.

"So, what do we think happened here?" Elof asked.

She was checking and double checking with her Focus. There were marks on the ground where the trail ended, gouges like armor dragging across ground, but it had clearly rained and the Focus wasn't picking up a trail to follow from this.

"Looks to me like Erend walked here under his own steam, voluntarily," she said. "They came around that corner, the line of sight from the city gone, and he got jumped."

"But who could ambush and take three Oseram Vanguard so successfully while not leaving much of a trace?" Elof asked.

Aloy turned slowly to look at him. She was surprised he hadn't followed her to her conclusion, perhaps too close to the situation.

"Elof, I don't think _ANYONE_ did that," she said. "I think two Oseram Vanguard ambushed their Captain."

"You don't think... Maaravi and Tanvir?" Elof began but trailed off, his eyes showed he was thinking, hard.

"I think they saw you walk Erend home after the party, waited long enough that you wouldn't still be out on the street, knocked on his door and made up some urgent late night thing they needed him for," Aloy explained. "He had been drinking, so convincing him wasn't hard. They led him out here, where they doubled up and took him down. Hopefully I'll find out more once I search the two mens' homes."

Elof stared at her, his mouth partially open in surprise. Aloy was still holding the pouch he had given her, looking down at the beads inside with a sad glint in her eyes.

"They... they were fairly new recruits," Elof said, stammering back to life. "Maybe we didn't vet them well enough. Who do you think they were working for?"

"Who knows, at this point," Aloy said. "Do you mind if I?" She had cinched the small pouched, and was holding it in the palm of her hand.

"You can keep it," Elof said.

"Thanks." She twisted, attaching the pouch to her right hip alongside her quiver. "Alright, so next step is: lets check out their homes. I know you said Marad searched but..."

Aloy had started walking back, she made it a few steps up the path before realizing Elof wasn't with her. He stood, arms crossed over his ironclad chest, a stern look on his bearded face.

"What?" she asked, trotting back to him.

"Next step is going to the Palace," Elof said. When she made to protest, he shook his head. "Look, letting you check Cap's place is one thing, seeing as how you guys are in a relationship. But if you wanna search Maaravi and Tanvir's apartments, two men you have never met, then you're gonna have to get permission from someone higher up than me."

Aloy couldn't think of a valid argument to this, and was a bit thrown hearing someone casually reference her and Erend being in a relationship. It was true though it never had been given this definition formally.

"Damnit," she said finally. "I really do hate it when you're right."

Elof laughed, the first smile or laugh since they had found the end of the trail. "Cmon, let's get it over with," he said, leading the way up the trail back towards Meridian.

\------------

A week. He, Erend, had been locked in this dank, dirty underground cell for a week. He still had no idea why or exactly who was holding him there. He saw guards sometimes. Usually masked shadow Carja armor clad men. The masks were just black fabric draped over their face from their helmets, with two almond shaped holes cut out for eyes.

They were the only people he saw other than Anehita. The Carja slave woman had been brought to his cell once a day. She emptied his bucket. She gave him food. She tended to his wound until it wasn't much of a wound anymore.

Every day he would attempt to get information out of her, and today was no different as she removed the dressing from his head for the final time.

She answered him the same way she always did.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Erend had had enough of this. A week, that was what it took for him to stop caring what having a temper could do to him in this situation. "It matters why I'm being held here against my will. How could it _NOT_ fucking matter?!"

Anehita retreated out of his reach. His left arm was still shackled but she had freed his right to eat. She didn't look particularly scared, just precautionary.

Erend sank back against the wall, letting his head fall back against the stone with a soft thud. "Why kidnap ME? Why hold me alive? Is it for ransom?" he wondered these things aloud knowing full well she wouldn't answer. But the time she was here was the only time there was anyone present to speak to at all. "No one is paying ransom for my sorry ass so you can just tell them that and save us all some time."

"No one?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

Erend's eyes snapped onto hers. "So it is for ransom?"

Anehita came forward tentatively. Erend attempted to assume a non threatening position as she approached. She knelt facing him, picking up the wound dressing she had dropped next to him when she fled.

"Not ransom," she said, after a while.

"Anehita, please," he begged, He reached out with his shackled hand, she flinched backwards.

"No, Erend," she hissed.

A week. That's all it took to get him to the level of desperation he was at.

Anehita had not made it out of reach in time, Erend was able to grab her ankle. Her foot went out from under her on the damp stone floor, she fell to it, and he pulled her back towards him. She let out a scream, then clamped her hand over her own mouth as if realizing what she'd done.

Erend reached his feee hand up to her neck, finding the chain she wore there and following it down into her cleavage fishing out the key to the shackles.

"Erend, don't do this," she pleaded, as he snapped the chain, removing the key from her neck and turned to unlock his left arm. Anehita slid herself backwards in a crab walk away from him as he found his feet for the first time in days.

His legs felt shaky, it took effort to push himself forward to the cell door. He reached through trying to fit the key into the lock.

"It won't open that," Anehita said, she was scrambling to her feet.

Erend began tapping the key on the bars like she did when it was time to leave. The rhythm was wrong he was sure.

"No, what are you doing?" Anehita hissed. She had reached him now, wrapping her hands around one of his arms attempting to drag him back towards the wall, but he was stronger than her and didn't budge from the bars.

"If you won't give me some answers then I'll just make enough trouble that someone else gives them to me," he said.

"Please, you don't want to do this," she said, her voice desperate. "Let me chain you back. Please before someone comes."

"What's the point?" he asked, tossing the key down on the ground at her feet. "What's the point in sitting here the polite prisoner ignorant and alone in the damn dark."

"They're keeping you alive, because they say she won't come if you're dead," Anehita said, her hands were still tugging at his arm. "There I told you, now please."

"She?" Erend asked, but before Anehita could answer the sound of the latch being lifted on the outside access door came echoing down the stairs into the chamber.

"Oh no," Anehita said, for the first time genuinely looking frightened. "It's too late."

The storm of feet coming down the stairs was significantly louder than usual, Erend turned to see two pairs of guards enter followed by a well dressed Oseram man, with shoulder length wavy brown hair, and a pointed goatee.

Erend stared at him, he felt like he knew him but couldn't place him. The man stared back, then spoke to the guards.

"Bring him out." The man stepped to the side and the guards opened the gate, Erend attempted to punch the first man through, but his fist was caught and another guard gut checked him so that he doubled over falling to his knees.

They lifted him under his arms, dragging him out of his cell and into the middle of the adjacent open room. Suddenly, Erend realized what this space was for. He was dropped roughly in the center, and didn't have time to get to his feet before the first blow to the back from what must have been a club of some sort wracked his body. He fell, but tried once more to get up. More blows, one hitting the freshly healed spot on the back of his head and making him see stars.

He lied on the ground after this one for a moment.

"Alright that's enough," came the voice of the man who was clearly in charge of this situation.

The guards fell back one on each wall, as Erend pushed himself up, finding his feet. His legs still felt rusty, and now his back and head ached. But he was standing, facing the long haired man.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You didn't recognize me when I came to apply to be a Vanguard either, Captain."

Suddenly, it clicked. Erend stared at the man's face imagining the Vanguard helmet he would normally have been wearing.

"Maaravi," Erend said finally. It wasn't a question.

"There it is," Maaravi said, a smile forming on his lips. "I must say, I expected you to be more respectful to the servant girl. What would Aloy say?"

Erend reacted involuntarily, stepping angrily towards him before being thrown back to the center by a guard and then beaten a couple times for good measure.

"Why?" Erend asked from the ground. "Tell me why."

Maaravi laughed, its a hollow soulless laugh that doesn't reach his eyes. . "How can it be that someone who has had such impact on my life can sit before me and ask me why?"

Erend didn't know what he meant. He had only known this man for three months.

"Get him locked back up," Maaravi said to the guards. "And get her out of here."

For the first time it occurred to Erend to look back at the cell, Anehita was sitting in the corner up against the bars watching, looking frightened. For a moment their eyes met before the guards lifted him off the ground and dragged him roughly back into the cell.

They threw him down into the spot upon which he had been chained for a week, he fought them but four against one there was no point. Soon they had the chains back on and were backing out of the cell. Anehita hadn't moved, until the last guard gestured for her to follow. She started to shake her head.

Maraavi spoke. "Get out of that cell, girl," he said. It was as if she'd been shocked by electricity, she darted from the corner and out of the cell. She stood at the foot of the stairs as she usually did to wait for the cell door to be closed.

"You should be grateful, Captain," Maraavi said, stepping just inside the cell door. "You could be dead right now."

"Then kill me," Erend said, and then he spit on his captor's feet.

Maraavi looked infuriated, he swooped forward like a hawk and punched Erend one good one in the jaw, he could taste the alkaline of blood in his mouth after it connected.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're little girlfriend won't come if you're dead," Maraavi said, backing up and shaking his hand for a moment. "She'd just nuke us from the outside. But if she thinks she can rescue you? Well, that's a much more interesting spectrum of possibilities."

"You're no match for Aloy," Erend said, looking defiantly up at Maaravi, who backed out of the cell.

"We'll see about that," Maraavi replied, closing the cell door with a clang. He peered for a moment through the bars, Erend never let his eyes drop.

"I hope I'm there when she kills you," Erend said.

Silence. Silence. And then Maaravi turned on the spot, marching towards the stairs.

"We're done here," he said, the guards started breaking ranks and following. One took Anehita by the arm to ensure she followed up the stairs, she chanced one last look in the cell as she was hauled away.

A week. That's how long it took for Erend to snap. But it had been worth it.

He sat there, aching from bruises that were surely developing on his back, and a new bump that was surely forming on his head, and he thought of Aloy.

This was a luxury he had not allowed himself much in the days he had spent in the cell. Because the thoughts had an unfortunate tendency to veer towards the desolate: wondering if he would live to see her again.

Or, now, if she would live to see him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I just wanna hug him I'm so sorry Erend. *hides*


	20. Decoding the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **All Time Low** \- _Jon Bellion_
> 
>  **I Need Some Sleep** \- _Eels_

It had been months since Aloy had been to the Sun Palace, she had forgotten just how lavish and imposing the thing was. She remembered when they reached the bridge, Elof led the way, his heavy armored boots making quite the sound on the wood planks of the bridge. It was almost enough to drown out the sound of the royal Carja guards tapping their axes as they stood at attention. Aloy could feels eyes on her from every direction, she tried to distract herself from this, reaching down and touching the pouch of wooden beads on her hip. The wood inside shifted with her steps, she could feel the objects within shifting around.

She followed the Vanguard up the stone steps to the right, she turned away from the railing on the first landing. She couldn't bear to pause here, or think about the conversations she had had with Erend there looking out at Meridian.

Up the second set of stairs, Elof reached the top terrace a few steps before her checking through the sitting room door for the King. Aloy had slowed, but he waved her forward into the royal sitting room.

The King wasn't actually in here, but Marad was. He was sitting on one of the lush upholstered benches reading from a scroll. He looked up as they entered, as his eyes fell upon her he rolled up his scroll and stood.

"Nice of you to join us," he said. He was wearing the same clothes she remembered, the tied bandage like shirt, the dark outer wear with the raised triangles running down the arms, the white diamond headband.

"Marad, it's been a long time," she greeted, stepping fully into the sitting room now and looking around. Not much had changed in here, other than the painting of Aloy that now hung on one wall. She let her eyes linger on this for only a moment before turning away.

Marad had gone to one of the royal guards. "Go and fetch the King," he was saying to the man. "Tell him she is here."

"If he's busy I could always come back," Aloy said, almost hopeful. "Just give me permission to search the missing Vanguards homes and I'll be on my way."

Behind her, Elof stifled a laugh. Marad fixed the Oseram with a look that said he was less than amused.

"There's no need," Marad said. "I have done so already and have been waiting patiently for you to arrive so that you could decode one of the things I've found."

"Decode?" she asked, her curiosity successfully piqued.

Now wasn't the moment to receive an answer though, the guards at the right hand entrance stood at attention as the Sun King, Avad stepped through the door. He had eyes only for her, taking the distance between them in long purposeful steps, arms wide.

"Aloy, you are a sight for sore eyes," he said. "It has been far too long since I have had the honor of seeing you."

"Avad," she greeted, when he reached her she expected him to touch her but he stopped short, giving her the smallest of nods. "I figured you were seeing me plenty, with that painting over there."

She nodded over her shoulder, and Avad seemed to lose some of his bravado.

"Was a birthday gift to commemorate your victory," Avad said. "And Meridian's victory."

"Let's just skip the pleasantries," Aloy said, trying not to be too pleased with how fast she had managed to throw the King off of his game. "Elof and I just came back from following a trail from Erend's front door out of the city and to the West."

"A trail?" Marad asked. "We found no such trail."

"Let us not forget Aloy's gift seeing the unseen," Avad said, he had walked in among the seats, finding his favorite high backed chair and sitting in it, at his left elbow sat a table with a wooden box on it. "Go on, Aloy."

"We lost it just out of sight of the city," Aloy continued. "There seems to have been a scuffle there. I believe that's where they took him."

"So you also believe he is alive?" Avad asked.

Aloy came and sat on the bench across from him, with a gesture she indicated to Elof he should join her, and he did so, sitting to her left. Marad filled out the arc by sitting in a chair on the other side of the King.

"I hope he is alive," Aloy said. "I don't dare let myself believe it fully, I wouldn't want to set myself up for disappointment."

"Now, when you say THEY took him," Marad said. "Who do you mean by they?"

"She means the two Vanguard," Elof said, speaking finally for the first time since they had arrived at the Palace. "Maaravi and Tanvir."

Marad was giving the king a smug look, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back in his chair.

"I take it I'm not the only one who has thought of this," Aloy said, looking from Avad to Marad.

"Marad's been saying it for a couple days now," the King said, he crossed his legs in the chair, bouncing a pointed shoe absentmindedly as he thought. "I didn't want to believe of course that it was an inside job."

"None of us want to," Aloy said. "But its the only thing that makes sense, which is why I need you to let me search these mens' homes."

"I told you there's no need," Marad said.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you," Aloy said. "Just like you found nothing at Erend's and I found a trail."

Marad didn't reply with words, instead he reached into a pocket, and pulled from it something small that she couldn't see at first. That is until he sat it on the table between them, sliding it in her direction before sitting back in his chair.

It was a Focus.

Aloy picked it up gingerly, flipping the small triangle over in her fingertips.

"I found that hidden in Maaravi's apartment," Marad said. "Now none of my men could do anything with it, but something tells me you're gonna have better luck than them."

Aloy held it on her left palm, her right hand activating her own focus. It was scanning it, running diagnostics. The glow from this focus was softer and flickering as if it was dying.

"There are files, video and audio," Aloy said, as she scrolled through the data, her hands waving in the air in a manner that made the men in the room stare.

Aloy ignored this, she played one.

The hologram of a man came on, but he wasn't dressed as an Oseram Vanguard. This man had braids in his hair, and was wearing imitation Nora clothing.

_"Today was another bust. We tried two different entry routes and managed to get caught and turned back out of the Motherland both ways. That second time the war chief nearly took my head off so I think we are done attempting to gain access to Nora lands for now. We will have to find another way. Outcasts here say that there is a trader, a merchant who travels between Mother's Heart and Meridian. I'm not sure what he's carrying yet but we will find out."_

These were like video logs. She played another.

_"Looks like the merchant is carrying letters. We finally found out today. Not only is he carrying letters, but if our information is correct the letters are coming directly from HER. So we are leaving the East and heading back West. We can't get in to her, but we can find out who's on the other end of those letters."_

"Is there any way to play these files for us?" Marad asked.

"I'm not sure," Aloy said, she was scrolling again. "But if you get me a map of the region I have something to mark on it."

Marad stood and hurried away. Avad looked like he wanted to say something, but she held up a hand.

"Let me watch this one more," she said.

This time, the man, Maaravi, if that was his real name, was dressed in Vanguard uniform.

_"I can't believe it. I am a Vanguard now. It... was a little too easy. I couldn't imagine just how good of a position we were putting ourselves in when we decided to join. I thought it would be a good way to confirm the letters from Aloy were being delivered to the King himself at this end. How wrong I was. Instead, those letters are coming to the Captain of the Vanguard. A much more viable target for our plan._

_Kidnapping the King would have been a bit more of a challenge. Shame."_

Marad was back with the map, he spread it on the table and the men stood over it.

Aloy pulled up the map on her focus looking down and pointing to an area to the North West.

"That's their base," Aloy said.

"They just left a map of their base on there?" Elof asked.

Aloy was letting the information from the files settle on her, Marad was marking the map he and the King already discussing how it matched intel they had received.

"Yeah, they did," Aloy said. "Because they wanted me to know where they were taking him."

"It's... a trap," Elof said, looking from the map to her.

"Oh, of course," Marad said. "They left a device they knew no one here could read without you with their location stored on it. And what did the audio files say?"

"Enough," Aloy said. "They tried to get to me in the Motherland, and failed, then they followed my letters to Erend."

Aloy sat back down, her eyes on the map, her stomach in knots. She was the target. Not Erend. Once again someone she cared about had been put into direct danger to get at her.

"At the very least, it means he's alive," Avad said. "There is that."

"If he's alive then I'm going to go and get him," Aloy said, she made to stand but Elof who had sat back down next to her put a hand on her shoulder.

"Slow down there, you just found out it was a trap made for you and you're ready to just go," he said.

"Just because they mean to trap me doesn't mean they can," Aloy said, but she stayed seated.

"Let's maybe prepare more to ensure they can't. I will send out scouts," Marad said. "Immediately. They will go and see what is there. What sort of defenses there are."

"Yes, go," Avad said, Marad bowed, scooped the map from the table and ran off. Then the King, to Aloy's surprise, turned and spoke to Elof. "I want the Vanguard at Aloy's disposal once we have enough information to make a rescue attempt. I want to be kept in the loop at all stages."

"Yes, of course, sir," Elof answered.

"Now if you wouldn't mind I would like a word in private with Aloy," Avad said, sitting back down in the high backed chair.

Elof hesitated, turning his eyes to Aloy. She nodded to let him know it was okay, and he rose to his feet heavily. Then, after a clumsy bow, he left.

Avad was sitting up straight in the chair, gazing at her as if trying to read her mind. Aloy raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to speak. The silence stretched awkwardly over them.

"Aloy," he said, finally. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now but please, don't go on your own."

She couldn't think of anything to say to this at first. She knew he meant well but for some reason it made her feel defiant. She wanted to tell him that wasn't up to him. At the same time, she recognized that in all likelihood a solo mission would be a failure.

"I won't," Aloy answered.

"Good. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," Avad said, he turned and lifted the lid on the wooden box sitting beside his chair. From it he pulled what was unmistakably a letter from her to Erend.

"You opened it?" Aloy asked, standing though she didn't remember deciding to do so.

He handed it to her, a look of slight shame on his face. She turned it over in her hand, the seal on the back had been broken. Aloy thought of the bowl of pristine green wax seals sitting on Erend's desk and anger rose in her chest.

"You had no right to open this," she hissed.

"I know, I realized as soon as I read it that it was a huge invasion of privacy," the King said.

" _AFTER_ you read it?!" Aloy was pacing. She pulled the letter out, rereading it, with each paragraph becoming more and more annoyed. "It should have been pretty apparent just a few sentences in."

"Aloy, I'm sorry," Avad said. "That's why I wanted to tell you. I had no idea you and Erend were.... I never should have opened it. I have felt badly about it ever since."

Aloy sighed, folding the letter up and putting it back in its envelope.

"Have you ever noticed how every time we interact you end up having to apologize?" she said after a while.

Avad looked thoughtful. "Aloy you are unlike any other person on this planet," he said. "And in my haste to attempt to get nearer to you, I have made many missteps. I see that clearly now, because of that letter."

"Well, at least it was educational for you," Aloy said sarcastically. She tossed the letter down on the table. "Tell you what, I'm gonna get Erend back and you can answer to him as to why you opened his mail."

Aloy turned to leave, not wanting to continue the conversation. Avad stayed seated behind her, peering down at the letter on the table. She didn't look back, she trotted down the marble stairs and to the bridge.

Elof was waiting for her here, something that didn't surprise her in the least. He fell into step beside her as she passed. Neither spoke until they cleared the gate at the end and were away from the mass of guards.

"So, if I guessed this right, you're about to go catch a little rest, and then go out in the middle of the night to do your own scouting trip," he said as they walked.

Aloy stopped, her hands on her hips. "I can't possibly be this predictable," she said.

"I want to go with you," Elof said, pulling her forward by an arm as there were a couple locals looking over at them once she had stopped the way she had.

"I can move faster alone," Aloy said.

"Bullshit," he said under his breath. "You'll take a Strider most of the way and I haven't slowed you down so far."

They reached the front door to Erend's apartment, Elof seemed to not even realize that was where they were heading. She opened the door and pointed inside. Elof complied.

Once inside the apartment, Aloy hung up her bow and spear on the wall, and went to her pack on the table to look for something.

"Wait, are you staying here?" he asked.

"Well, yeah I don't think he would mind," she answered. "I would have been staying here with him in like a month if the universe hadn't decided now was a good time to throw a wrench into everything."

"You can't go alone," Elof said, abruptly returning the subject to the matter at hand.

"What is with everyone today?" she asked. "It's like everyone has forgotten who I am. I've done a _LOT_ of things alone that everyone probably would have told me not to try to do alone if I had bothered to ask anyone what they thought."

"This is different," he said. "Has it occurred to you that they're _COUNTING_ on you feeling that way?"

Aloy straightened up, turning from her bag to look at the older Oseram. "Explain."

"Look, no way this facility is built to withstand the full force of Meridian," Elof said. "No they're betting on you coming to attempt to rescue him on your own or with a small enough party they can take you."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm just going to look first," Aloy said.

"And I'm going with you," Elof added.

Aloy sighed, lifting her pack and hugging it to her side to carry it upstairs. "I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

Elof was shaking his head. "I believe Cap would be on my side here."

"That's cheating!" she hissed, but she felt resignation wash over her. She could imagine Erend telling her she didn't have to do _EVERYTHING_ herself. "Fine. Five hours. Be back here in five hours. And lose the loud shoes."

"Deal," he said, he bowed and left the apartment.

Aloy carried herself up the stairs. The sun wasn't down yet but fortunately the bedroom was still semi-dark due to the angle of the window in relation to the sun at that time of day. Aloy went to the chest of drawers that sat along the opposite wall of the desk, setting her pack on top of this. She dug inside and pulled out her stealth weave Nora clothing, lying it out for when she got up.

Then she undressed down to her Nora underthings, the brown fabric pants and tunic. She reached into the pack and found the scroll of Erend letters. She held these in one hand as she went to the bed. She raised the silk sheet and slipped underneath it.

The bed was much larger than hers and significantly squishier. She imagined Erend must sink into it when he laid down. Somehow she had expected the first time she slept in his bed he would be present for it, but things just didn't always work out the way you would expect.

She squashed around the filling of the pillow a bit, getting comfortable, the parchment scroll still in her hand. Once she was done fidgeting, she looked at this for a moment. She ran her fingers around the cord that bound it. She thought of all the days and months of their lives that were documented in these pages. There, lying in his bed and holding his letters, she felt closer to him than she had in four months.

Aloy slid the scroll of letters under her pillow, reminding herself she was meant to be trying to sleep some. She closed her eyes. She wondered what sort of state he was in. She wondered if they were feeding him.

After a while of this she rolled over, as if the position she was lying in was the problem. She tried not to imagine where he might be sleeping while being held as bait, while she slept in his comfortable bed.

Another roll over, this time she reached a hand under the pillow again and touched the parchment roll.

"I am coming for you, Erend," she said. "I promise."

Finally, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The delicate relationship between the King and Aloy is the slowest writing all the time. And that's with part of this scene having been written back before I actually decided to write the story (the part where he read the letter was part of initial brainstorming for this fic). And yet I stared so hard at a blank word document before finally getting the scene started to get to that part. Avad trips me up so hard!
> 
> Also I miss Teb. Writing Teb really made me like him more. I rewatched some Teb stuff from the game and he's just a good human being. I keep wanting to check in on him then remembering right now there ain't anything interesting going on back in the Motherland. Except maybe Varl being emo that Aloy left not long after he came back and didn't bother to say goodbye. #burn
> 
> Sorry for the long note I'm writing this while I pick this chapters songs. Which I have now selected so about to hit post. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Late Night Scouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Rust to Gold** \- _Council_
> 
> **Conqueror** \- _AURORA_

"Do you think we should be looking at the rest of the Vanguard?" Elof asked.

He was sitting at the table in Erend's front room, it was the middle of the night and he was waiting for Aloy to finish prepping for their scouting trip.

"You mean in case there are others still in the ranks?" Aloy asked, her voice floating down the stairs to him.

"Yeah, I mean is that a step we should be initiating?" he called back.

There was no answer for a moment, and then the Nora's legs came into view on the stairs as she trotted down them. She was in a different sort of armor today, lots of green roping woven like nets clung to her torso and draped down her thighs.

"Well, from what I understand they hadn't cozied up to any of the established Vanguard in the three months they were part of the ranks," Aloy said, she was securing her belt around her waist, the quiver bouncing as she did so. "They kept to each other and to themselves so I think that it's unlikely any of the rest of your men are compromised."

"I hope you're right," Elof said. He watched her retrieve her weapons from the mounted hooks on the wall, fastening them to her person. He was nervous in a way he couldn't define. Technically he wasn't violating orders. The King _DID_ say that he wanted the Vanguard at Aloy's disposal.

Sure he probably didn't mean going with her in the middle of the night alone to scout a location Marad had already sent scouts to. But _TECHNICALLY_ he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Alright, I'm ready," Aloy said, bringing him back to the moment.

Elof stood, he had removed the steel plating from his boots. So his footsteps were significantly quieter, though he had to admit his feet also felt strangely light as a result. Aloy had already gone to the door, clearly wanting to move. He went through behind her, turning and closing the heavy wooden door as quietly as he could.

It was very much the middle of the night in Meridian, there was a lamp here or there still lit on the street, but most had gone out or been put out already at this hour. Aside from their footsteps, the city was completely quiet. They passed through the closed up market, making the turn to the right towards the Western gate.

The Carja guards at the gate stood at attention, their red feathered helmets reflecting the moonlight. Elof was sure he caught curious eyes from them, but they didn't make to impede progress.

Down the steep trail into the valley, across the muddy river. Just when he wondered if they were planning on walking the whole way, she stopped and called a Strider. It came trotting from behind them, splashing through the water they had just waded through.

"Just one?" Elof asked. Aloy had not hesitated, climbing astride the machine and looking down at him.

"We're trying to be quiet, the less machines the better," she said, she moved her body up more forward than usual on the shoulders of the Strider. "So c'mon."

Elof hesitated, trying to decide how comfortable he was riding that close to her on the same Machine. He was only just getting used to riding one by himself.

"I promise I don't bite," she said, and he took a step towards the machine. "Hard," she added, smiling mischievously.

"Oh hardy har," he said, relenting and climbing up onto the Strider behind her. Once there he had no idea what to hold on to, she was in front of him all red hair, weapons, and curves and no matter where he thought to put his hand it seemed inappropriate. "Um... Aloy."

"Hips or waist," she said, ignoring his awkwardness. "We don't have all night here."

Elof wondered if she could feel the glare he was giving her through the back of her head. He leaned forward, his gloved hands tentatively finding their way to her hips, resting them on her belt above the pouches attached there.

Aloy didn't say another word, the moment she felt his grip was in place she urged the Strider forward, and they were off. He hair immediately flew into his face, leaving him sputtering as he adjusted his lean to one side so her hair could fly alongside his face instead.

Elof had no idea where they were going exactly, he had looked at the map but not studied it properly. He assumed she was following her Focus as she soon veered them off the path and into the wilderness, the green branches of lush trees now whipping past them.

The canyon wall to their left was starting to encroach on the trail they were blazing, she slowed their machine down.

"How good are you at climbing?" she asked over her shoulder, she was examining the rock face.

"Not terrible but that's a sheer wall," Elof said.

They rode further down, and seemed to finally find what she was looking for, a steep but defined trail cut into the cliff side, wide enough for even a Strider to traverse. She turned the machine onto this, the hooves searching for purchase on the new surface for a moment. They followed the trail up into a shallow cut out in the cliff face. There were very old remnants of a fire here, someone had at some point used this spot to camp.

She stopped the Strider here, looking up at the walls around them. "We are gonna climb up through here," Aloy said.

Elof dismounted, looking up at where she meant. There were wooden posts protruding from the rock face, added man made hand holds all the way up.

Aloy jumped down from the machine, landing in a squat next to Elof and without so much as a glance at him sprang forward and seized onto the lowest handhold. She pulled herself up, and soon somehow she was standing on this small post and springing up to the next.

"Aloy, I don't think I can do that," he whispered up to her.

"Just hang tight," she said. "Let me check it out, and there may be another way up."

She said this, hanging by one arm from a rock outcropping, and once she was done speaking she swung her other arm up and pulled herself up onto the ledge. She was half way up the canyon wall now, looking for her next move. She found it, backing up on the ledge and taking a couple running steps before pushing off from the edge in a jump that made Elof's breath catch in his throat. She made the gap, catching hold of a cascade of vines and branches on the other side. She climbed this to the top and disappeared over the rise.

Elof stood for what felt like a long time staring up at where he had last seen her red hair, ignoring the Strider stamping its feet behind him. He was just starting to wonder if she had left him there when a rope came whizzing out over the edge, cutting through the air as if fell down to his feet.

He looked up from it and saw her looking down, waving him up. Elof grabbed the rope with both gloved hands and gave it a hard tug. It held so he lifted his legs, placing his full weight on the rope and then bracing himself out from the wall with his feet. He walked up the wall like this, moving hand over hand, foot over foot up.

\-----------

Aloy waited patiently at the top for Elof to climb up, she had wrapped the rope around a large boulder and was relieved it was working. She peered over to check on him and he was almost to the top, she reached out an arm and he took her hand as he heaved himself over the top, she helped him balance as he released the rope.

He looked back down the way he came.

"Don't ask me how the hell I'm getting down," Elof said. Aloy was heaving the rope back up, leaving it in a coil on the ground by the large rock it was tethered to.

"This way," Aloy said, leading the way further north. The ridge they were now atop was barren, no trees or grass just mainly rocks. The canyon edge to their right slowly curved, up ahead he saw that it made a sharp turn in front of them meaning if they kept walking straight they would reach another drop off.

She took them right up to this, the closer she got the quieter and more cautious she became. Elof followed her lead, until she found them a nice outcropping with a large boulder to hide behind.

Aloy peered around it, looking down into the valley below.

"There it is," she said. The base was larger than she expected, and protected on three sides by the high canyon walls of the alcove. The open side was peppered with guard towers. The buildings reminded her of Sun Fall.

"Damn, it looks like a miniature citadel," Elof said. "What are they doing?"

"Looks like bringing in supplies," she answered. There were men bringing wagons into the facility, hauling them up and down what appeared to be a small arched bridge over nothing. Aloy clicked her focus, and began scanning the facility.

"What's with the bridge?" Elof asked. After the last cart of material came over, men on either side of the entry way split the little bridge in two, hauling the halves off.

Aloy's Focus display had so many colors and data points highlighted it was almost overwhelming. She zoomed in on the entry way and realized it was showing her something she couldn't see with her naked eye because it must be buried.

"Explosives, buried under the perimeter all the way around," Aloy whispered. "They must use the bridge to avoid triggering this when they cross."

"Oh, goody," Elof said.

She ignored this, continuing to scan the buildings. It was near impossible to get a head count. There were more people than she could have anticipated, and many were moving around constantly.

Aside from one, she noticed, somewhere underground to the left and across from the entrance the workers had been bringing supplies through. She honed in on this, zooming.

"I found Erend," she said.

"How do you know it's him?" Elof asked.

"I... I recognize his heat signature," Aloy said, she felt her cheeks flush because this felt like a ridiculous thing.

"I'm not sure what that means, but it's cute," Elof said. "He moving around?"

"A bit, but looks like he may be shackled," Aloy said. "But he's definitely alive."

For a moment, Aloy lost herself. She forgot why she was there. She even forgot Elof was there with her. She stood on the spot looking for her hook and rope to rappel down, before remembering she had left them attached to the rock. Instead she began looking for a way to climb lower from where they were.

"What're you doing?" Elof asked, pulling her back down behind the rock.

"He's right there," she said, struggling against him or a moment.

"Breath," Elof said, "Just breath."

Aloy did this, slumping against the rock that sheltered them, shoulder to shoulder with the Oseram. She took long relaxing breaths, her hand found its way to the pouch of beads on her hip, she held it as if taking warmth from it.

"I'm sorry," she said after a while.

"It's fine," Elof answered. "It's why I'm here. Thought you might need me to remind you not to go forging in there on your own. Would now be a good time to remind you about the ring of explosives?"

"I could get over those," Aloy said.

"Okay lets say you could. Let's say you get past the perimeter, get past the guards, and get all the way to where he is," Elof said. "How are you getting him out? What if he is injured and can't walk? Or he can but not well? Can you carry him? I mean you're strong, but are you THAT strong?"

"Elof, you made the sale, quit selling," she said, she had her eyes closed, her head resting on the rock behind her.

They sat in silence for a while, the night fall air whipping across the ridge was chilly, and she shivered. She decided she needed to take one last look, lifting herself up and looking down into the canyon, activating her Focus once more. She noted guns mounted in the watch towers. She noted the guards also atop the roofs of the buildings in and around the base.

She took one last look at Erend in the underground cell, and then she sank back behind the rock.

"Alright," she said. "I think I've gotten all we can get without strolling up and knocking on the front door."

Elof looked relieved, they doubled back the way they came, and when they reached the rope she showed him how to climb down. He glanced at her nervously before he went, as if he was concerned she would send him down and not follow.

But he needn't have worried, her mind had tamped down that urge, and was now busily working on plans that would involve significantly more people than just herself and one Vanguard. Elof reached the bottom, tugging twice on the rope to signal as such. Aloy coiled the rope back up, unhooking it from the boulder, and replacing it on her belt.

She climbed down the same way she had come up, using the ledges and posts. Soon she was at the bottom, mounting the Strider. Elof didn't hesitate this time, but climbed up behind her, placing his massive gloved hands on her hips as she turned the machine around in the the small rock walled space. Then they took off back down the steep canyon trail and into the forest away from the base.

"So what do we do about the explosives?" Elof asked after a while. "Try to diffuse them?"

"No," she said, turning the Strider a little south, continuing back to the original path they had taken away from the city. "I figured we would trip them on purpose... with machines."

"Ohhhh," Elof said.

"But I'm open for ideas," Aloy said. "First, we need to get back. The sun will be rising soon."

As she said this, they left the forest, reaching the road. She spurred the Strider on until it was galloping full speed as they came around the bend, Meridian coming into view against the starry backdrop that was the sky.

"We can probably catch a couple more hours of sleep," Aloy said, as they dismounted at the base of the trail back up to the West Gate. "Then we brief Marad and the King in the morning."

"And start drawing up battle plans," Elof said. They parted at the gate without even a goodbye.

\-----------

Avad was pacing the royal sitting room, as usual. His slightly puffy pants swishing as his legs moved, a look of grave concern on his face.

"So you're saying they didn't make it?" the King asked. Marad was frowning, standing among the seats watching as the Sun King walked from one end of the space to the other.

"Unfortunately," Marad answered.

Avad sighed, slowing his pacing. "We can't fly into this blind," he said.

The sound of clanging Vanguard boots on the marble steps made both of the men turn, Elof and Aloy appeared in the doorway, she was carrying a scroll of parchment and both looked fairly puffy eyed and tired.

"Good morning," Aloy said, as they came in, then she seemed to catch sight of the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"I wish we had better news for you this morning," Avad said. He turned to Marad whose face sort of fell.

"My scouts never made it to the base," he explained. "They were waylayed by some shadow Carja and sent packing. They came back with no intel."

Aloy and Elof looked at each other. Avad hadn't noticed, he had returned to his pacing.

"How are we meant to form a plan now?" the King asked.

"Well," Aloy said, she looked down at the scroll in her hand. "Perhaps in light of this, you'll be less upset to hear that I went and did some scouting myself."

Avad in his pacing had turned his back to them, but he stopped now turning slowly to look at Aloy.

"After you told me you wouldn't go on your own?" Avad asked, trying to keep any annoyance from his voice though he was feeling quite a bit.

"Technically, I didn't go on my own," Aloy said. "Elof went with me."

Elof looked like he would like to evaporate on the spot. "There's no need to point, he knows who Elof is," he said in a gruff voice, because she had gestured to him as if to be absolutely sure the King knew who she meant.

Aloy didn't seem interested in having an argument about it, instead she unfurled the scroll, and laid it out on the table at the center of the sitting room. Marad sat in a chair close to this, poring over the parchment.

Avad approached finally, it was a drawing of the base, a map. It showed the perimeter, the location of guard towers, and mounted guns.

"So you didn't sleep at all when we got back, did you?" Elof asked Aloy, as he sank down on one of the benches.

"Couldn't sleep," Aloy said. "So I drew this."

They launched into an explanation about the explosives around the border, Aloy showed them where she believed Erend was being held in the facility.

"This is just what we needed," Marad said, after a while.

Avad frowned at him, even though he knew that it was true. He leaned forward in his chair, looking down at the map.

"Exactly how close did you get to this base?" he asked, turning his eyes to Aloy.

"We were up here," she pointed to the right of the map. "So... close but really not close at all. I doubt they'll ever know we were even there."

Aloy met his eyes defiantly. He knew he had no choice but to back down on the matter. What was done couldn't be undone. She had decided to ask forgiveness instead of permission and seeing as how they had made it back safely WITH valuable intel he couldn't justify not granting it.

"Alright then," the King said after a while. "I guess now we plan."

Marad seemed to have been waiting for this statement. "I think its best we do this at night," he said. "Anything that will help hide our approach and make it as much of a surprise as possible."

"Can we move fast enough to go tonight?" Aloy asked.

"Maybe, if we can scrape the plan together in time," Marad answered. "Get the troops together and ready. My main concern here is this booby trapped perimeter." He pointed at the squares on the map that she had explained marked the border of buried explosives.

"I have some ideas on that, actually," Aloy said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a giant clock where the second hand is making loud clicks counting down until we attack. I expect they'll be underway to the base in 23. Next chapter will be battle planning and troop gathering. Probably. 
> 
> Unless I manage to write 3000 words of Aloy dwelling by herself as she gets ready. you never know.


	22. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **I'm Shipping Up to Boston** \- _Dropkick Murphys_
> 
>  **Rise Up** \- _Andra Day_

Aloy was crouched in tall grass just to the East of the Maizelands. A herd of Striders were milling amongst the trees between her and the river. There were four machines, and the huntress was trying to find a way to override all of them without it leading to a machine on machine battle midway through.

She couldn't help but check the sun's position for the fifth time since she had found the herd, feeling as if time was flowing too fast. The sunset would be in hours and she would be leading herself, the Vanguard, and a chunk of the Carja army into the West.

But it was only barely noon now, so she needed to focus if she hoped to be ready. She sank a little deeper in the grass calling the first Strider.

Once she had overridden it she had to be quick, mounting it and riding it out of range of the herd. She left it along the river just outside of the Maizelands. Then she doubled back and repeated the process until she had the entire herd.

She led them through the village, ignoring the looks she received from passerby's as heads turned when she passed with the machines. Planning had gone from very quiet to very loud quickly. Funny how every soldier in the city starting to gather and prepare for battle would pique so much interest.

Aloy walked the Striders out the Western gate of the village. Elof was here barking orders to a group of Vanguard who were loading some Oseram canons into wagons in prep to go out.

"Excellent," he said, as he saw her arrive. "Four Striders for four carts."

Elof made his way to her and together they began backing the first steed into place in front of a wagon.

"Actually, I'm going to find a Broadhead for yours," Aloy said, as they fastened the beast into place.

"You spoil me," Elof said.

The Oseram around them were looking nervously at the Striders. Aloy peered at Elof over the second machine as they moved it.

"You're going to need to get these guys ready to be around the machines," she said.

Elof looked around, noticing for the first time how quiet them men around them had gotten. The only Vanguard seemingly unbothered by the machines was Brant, who was backing the third Strider into its cart ahead of them.

"I'll work on it," he said, a small frown on his face.

"Thanks. I'll be bringing more in a bit," Aloy said, starting to walk away. "And some may be quite a bit scarier than a Strider."

Aloy didn't wait for any sort of response to this, instead she mounted the fourth Strider and rode back off at top speed. The time for talking had passed, instead she was trying to think where she could find a Broadhead, or for that matter maybe a couple of scrappers or a sawtooth could be handy.

She headed across the river into the shadow of the Alight, she spared a look up at the Spire before it disappeared from view once she got right up underneath the mesa. She rode around it to the South East, ignoring a group of Snapmaws in the lake to her left.

Around the bend, she slowed down, dismounting the Strider just inside the tree line. She had found a herd of Broadhead, just as she had wanted. Two watchers patrolled this, on a whim Aloy decided she wanted them too.

She managed this in record time, picking off the Watchers with stealth and then when they started to wreak havoc on the herd she managed to override three of the large-horned machines. The rest escaped, but Aloy didn't mind. Three was plenty, she mounted one and doubled back through the woods to pick up the Strider.

Aloy took the long way around the Maizelands this time. She was sure that the citizens would be tired of her passing through with machines if she wasn't careful. So instead she walked these back around the mill and up the water to the West gate.

Elof now had the men gathered around the wagons, many turned as she arrived, the Watchers darting around her as her Broadhead slowed to a halt.

"Ah, my ride has arrived," Elof said, loudly. Aloy could tell he was trying his best to make light of the machines presence in the line up as if it wasn't at all abnormal. She dismounted the Broadhead she was riding.

"One of them is for Brant too," she called over. Brant looked surprised up at her, he had been eying the Watchers, distracted.

Elof was looking thoughtfully at the pair of Broadhead before him as if it was a difficult choice, the men had gathered to watch, and Aloy stood back, crossing her arms. Brant hung back at Aloy's elbow, waiting for the senior Vanguard to pick his. Elof finally chose one of the two literally identical machines,

"It's a little bit taller than the Striders," Alloy whispered to Brant.

"Thanks," he said, smiling as he went to claim the second Broadhead.

Elof mounted his easily, taking it for a trot around the gathered Vanguard and the wagons. Brant on the other hand was walking around his, examining it with curious eyes. The men were all talking among themselves, some still seemed nervous other's demeanor had shifted to one of being intrigued.

"Excuse me, miss?"

It took Aloy a second to realize it was her being addressed, she turned to find a Vanguard who's face was completely hidden behind one of the Vanguard helmets was talking to her.

"Oh, yes?" she said.

"Can I have a go on that spare Strider?" the man asked, he pointed to the one machine of this variety not currently hitched to a cart.

"That's the spirit," she answered, smiling. "Feel free. _ANYONE_ can feel free."

Aloy watched the man hurry over to the machine and start figuring out a way to climb up onto it. Brant was petting his, a sight Aloy decided she didn't need, turning her back on it.

Elof had returned, he had handed off the Broadhead to another curious Oseram soldier.

"That's a bit better, right?" he asked. He stood next to her and crossed his arms, watching the men. "How much more prep you got?"

Aloy took a deep breath, looking up at the sun.

"There's a thing I need to do I've been avoiding," she admitted. "I wanted the wagons straight. I wanted the Vanguard straight. Done."

"I spoke to the Carja guard captain while you were gone," Elof said. "They'll be ready for rendezvous."

"Good," Aloy said. "The pieces are coming together."

They stood in silence for a moment, shoulder to shoulder, watching as another Vanguard attempted to mount Elof's machine and didn't quite make it. Elof snorted.

"Does it ever get old watching people fail to ride these things?" he asked.

"It really doesn't," Aloy said. "Alright, I better get moving. I will meet you at the rendezvous an hour after sunset."

She took a couple steps, then she looked back at Elof. He turned, rubbing a gloved hand over his hair. They didn't say anything else, just stood in mutual understanding. He nodded. She nodded and then she turned and left.

\-----------

The Sun Palace was a flurry of activity, people coming and going rapidly with news or orders. At the center of all of this, was Marad. He was in the sitting room, maps and documents spread over the table and adjacent chairs.

"How much time do we have?" the Carja captain was asking, the large red plume of feathers on his helmet danced in the breeze.

"Estimated time to rendezvous is four hours," Marad said.

"Permission requested to speak freely, sir," the officer asked.

Marad lowered the paper he was reading, peering over it with sharp eyes that narrowed. "Granted"

"Sir, this seems like a lot of resources and man power to rescue one Oseram man."

Dropping the parchment to the table, Marad rose. He advanced on the Carja officer. "That one Oseram man helped liberate Meridian from a mad Sun King, has served loyally by the current King's side, and just a few months ago fought to defend the world and this city from a threat you can't even begin to comprehend with your head shoved so far up your own ass."

The captain was backing up, looking startled.

"Now I don't care what you think about the orders," Marad said. "All the King and I care is will you follow them."

"Yes... sir," the man answered. "I'll continue preparations." He bowed and vacated the sitting room as fast as he could.

Marad was seething, he sank back into his seat trying to remember what he had been looking at before.

"What was that about?"

Marad rose again, as the King had entered the room and it was customary.

  
"Sit, sit," Avad said, waving his hands. He took his usual seat.

"It would only serve to make you angry," Marad said, shifting the papers around again.

The King sat in thoughtful silence as Marad worked, occasionally Marad caught the movement of a pointy shoe bouncing out of the corner of his eye, but soon he had reordered the documents and could turn his attention to the King.

"Are we ready?" the King asked.

"No," Marad said. "But they will be."

The King's eyes drifted away, it took a second for Marad to realize that they had gone to the infernal Aloy painting. Marad had hoped that the revelation of Aloy and Erend's relationship would have dampened the royal's fondness for the Nora huntress, but in private it was clear that had not occurred. Fortunately Avad had managed not to embarrass himself any further in Aloy's presence.

At least, as far as Marad was aware.

"Where is Aloy now?" Avad asked.

"I'm not sure," Marad said. "Position unknown until Rendezvous."

Avad clearly didn't like this, shifting in his chair. He seemed to have decided not to say anything on the subject, though his eyes returned to the painting. Marad rolled up the documents he had been dealing with, and tucked them under his arm as the sound of heavy steel boots on stone steps came echoing into the room.

Elof trod in. Aloy was not with him, a fact that visibly disappointed the King as he sank back in his chair.

"Here for my final report," Elof said. "Before go time, that is."

"Very well," Avad said, gesturing for the Oseram Vanguard to go on.

"Alright, I've got two dozen men, geared up, and ready. We have four machine pulled wagons carrying supplies, ammo, and about a half dozen Oseram canons," Elof said. "We will depart for the rendezvous point within the next couple hours."

"Where is Aloy?" the King asked.

Marad had to hold his tongue, choosing instead to take a slow deep breath.

"She's running a last minute errand from what I understand," Elof answered. "She brought me some machines and said she'd see me at rendezvous. I didn't ask questions."

Marad, who's back was to the King now, smiled at the Vanguard. "Anything else you need?" he asked.

"No, sir," Elof said. "We'll be ready to kick some ass and carry home the Captain."

Avad stood, seeming to have come momentarily to his sense. He shook Elof's hand. "Good luck, soldier."

"Thank you, your highness," Elof said, bowing. "I'll see you both on the other side."

He turned on the spot, and left the sitting room, the armored flaps swinging behind his legs as he went.

"And now, we wait," Marad said.

\-----------

Aloy heaved herself up, climbing onto a ledge high above the valley floor. She chose not to look down as she made for the next available handhold, the top was in sight and she didn't have time to doddle.

She knew she had found the right spot before she even cleared the edge, the sound of metallic wings and the screeching above her let her know all hope of approaching quietly had already gone out the window.

One finally pull up and she was over the top, doing a quick roll away from the edge as the Glinthawks she had been hunting both let out another round of their high pitched shrieks and took flight.

"This is going well," she whispered to herself, as she heaved her ropecaster from her back, grateful she had brought it.

She took aim, tethering the closest to earth with a pike to the chest and a lead to the ground. She shot a second one into it for good measure, its fellow was now taking the offensive, shooting its icy ranged attack so that Aloy had to scramble away.

It seemed annoyed that it kept missing her, finally diving at her. Aloy smiled, dropping the ropecaster and going for her spear. She dodged the dive bomb, and as the metallic bird hit ground, Aloy took her chance. She took two running steps and lunged at the Glinthawk, connecting the component on her spear to its back.

It let out one last defiant squawk as the blue light began to spread through it. Behind her, Aloy heard the other machine snap one of the ropes holding it to the ground, meanwhile her new pet was spreading its wings, about to take flight.

Aloy knew she only had moments to act, turning and running full force to the other Glinthawk, it was still straining against the rope, but it was paying enough attention to snip at her as she slid underneath it, thrusting the spear up into its neck. It stopped straining against the rope, the blue energy radiating from it as it straightened up.

For a moment Aloy laid there in the dirt, breathing. Then she slid back out from underneath the metallic bird. It's fellow had landed again, and they were making electronic bird noises at each other. Aloy broke the remaining lead rope, surveying any damage the bolt had done, which fortunately wasn't much.

She moved to the beast's shoulder, looking up to its back. She didn't know entirely how she felt about the thing she was about to attempt, but the sun was falling ever lower and she didn't have time to hesitate. She placed her hands and started to heave herself up onto the machine's back. It turned its fearsome head back to see what she was doing.

This was nothing at all like mounting a Strider or Broadhead, there was no place to sit properly with your legs hanging down like you would on those machines. Instead, Aloy found herself in more of a kneeling position, perched between the two wing joints on all fours, her hands finding good spots to grip.

"Alright, let's take this slow shall we," Aloy said to the bird.

The Glinthawk's huge wings unfurled on either side of her, for a moment they sat extended then they began to rise and fall, bending at the elbow as the metal feathers spread kicking up the wind around Aloy.

Her hair was flying everywhere as the birds clawed feet left the ground. They rose slowly, Aloy having to remind herself to breath as the heavy wings beat up and down around her.

Aloy looked to the South and the bird turned with her weight, like the Striders did. So that should mean...

She leaned forward and the bird took flight out over the edge of the cliff and out above the valley. As the ground left from under them, Aloy gasped. There was no turning back now.

Instead, she took the bird out for a spin, picking up speed, she flew back towards Meridian, the second Glinthawk glided behind them. It was interesting how they flew, sometimes with rapid wings sometimes extending them and surfing on the wind. These were the moments she felt less like she needed to desperately cling to the back of her machine. They glided down over the tree tops, then she turned them soaring back up and to the North.

It handled pretty well once Aloy got used to it, she started to curse herself for having not thought of it before. Just imagine how fast she could have traveled between the Motherland and Meridian!

The sky was turning orange in the West, and it brought Aloy back to herself. She had allowed herself to be swept up in flying.

"Alright, that was fun," she said, for some reason talking to the hawk again. "But we have one last stop to make."

\------------

The rendezvous point was a heavily wooded area about half way between Meridian and the target. They were in a clearing that Aloy had selected after their scouting trip. Elof and the Vanguard had arrived early, stopping to rest among the trees as they waited for the rest of the battle party to arrive.

Elof stood leaning on his Broadhead as the Carja soldiers arrived. They were quiet for the numbers they were in. At least three dozen of them, their red feathers mingling with the leaves of trees.

Brant wandered over to him, joining him in leaning on the machine.

"How much longer do you think?" he asked. "The men are getting antsy."

Elof didn't answer for a moment, he was looking up at the sky above the clearing, like peering through a window in the canopy. He saw a Glinthawk fly past, followed by another.

"Shouldn't be much longer," Elof said.

He stood up, turning North the direction from which the birds had been flying. If he wasn't mistaken he could hear something.

Soon he wasn't alone, the men on the North side of the clearing were reaching for weapons and peering through the trees. The sound of metallic footfall could be heard, getting louder. The ground was vibrating, as a machine ten times as large as the ones they had brought with them came into view, knocking a tree clear over as it stormed forward.

"IT'S A THUNDERJAW!"

The men were shouting, falling back, lining up to defend, but Elof walked forward as he recognized the accompanying sound of hooves.

There, galloping full force alongside the huge Thunderjaw, was Aloy atop her Broadhead.

"Hold your fire " Elof called to the line of soldiers, some of which had gone for canons and bows. "Trust me."

The thundering foot falls slowed, the ground vibrations ebbing away as the enormous machine came to a halt at the edge of the clearing. Aloy, a flow of ginger hair and braids streaming behind her, burst through the tree line her Broadhead skidding to a halt so extreme it reared for a moment onto its hind legs

"At ease gentlemen," she said, swinging her leg over to dismount her steed. "This one's with me."

Elof took a moment to enjoy the stunned, and terrified looks on the faces of both the Vanguard and the Carja soldiers. Soon Aloy was at his shoulder.

"So we'll let them shake that off and then we should be ready," Elof said. "Nice get by the way. I didn't think you could get ones that big."

"I like to keep some tricks up my sleeve for extreme circumstances," Aloy said. "And of course the element of surprise."

"Surprise, THUNDERJAW," Elof exclaimed, chuckling. "Never throw me a surprise party, thanks."

Aloy looked up at him, giving him the briefest of smiles. Then it faltered, her face turning sober. "We've only got one chance," she said.

"We only need one," Elof said, he placed a gloved hand on the shoulder pad of her armor. She was nodding. "We've gotta stop thinking it and just go do it. Let's go get him."

Aloy took a deep breath, straightening up. "I sent the birds ahead," she said. "They're picking off any lone guards making sure our path is clear. Should be a quiet hike for a while."

"So, we are ready?" Elof asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Aloy said. "Let's go get him."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that surprise Thinderjaws are the best kinds of Thunderjaws. Don't @ me.
> 
>  
> 
> ( And as always thank you for reading :-) )
> 
> Updated note (5/3/17 800 EST): Alright because I don't like to leave you guys dangling I'm just updating notes to let y'all know I'm a wee bit stuck. Battles are hard to write and I've been working up to this one for a month and I think it's intimidating me. I worked a 12 hour day yesterday (Tuesday) and then after work managed to write nothing. I'm going to TRY to unstick today (Wednesday) to post chapter 23 tonight at my usual hour (2300 EST). If not, I'm in a real pickle because Thursday after work I'm going to see GotG2 and probably won't have a chapter that night. Three days without a chapter hasn't happened since I BEGAN the fic so I'd like to avoid that. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter ([@MightyLauren](http://twitter.com/mightylauren)) for up to the minute writer's block updates (Hahahaha I laugh to keep from crying). Feel free to @ me and let me know you followed because you read After the Shadow's Pass and I'll follow back. 
> 
> Love y'all.


	23. For the Captain (Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Immortals** \- _Fallout Boy_
> 
>  **I Will Not Bow** \- _Breaking Benjamin_
> 
>  **Tick Tick Boom** \- _The Hives_

This was by far the strangest travel party that Aloy had ever been a part of. The mixture of tribes and machine types all traveling en mass was quite the sight, if anyone had been around to see it. However, the Glinthawks had done their job well and the route was fairly devoid of other people.

She couldn't help but feel nervous, so much was riding on what they were about to do. At least, for her. She couldn't see a future without Erend in it and every action they took from here on out would either ensure she didn't have to face that future, or put the final nails in the coffin lid of a life alone. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that right now, but she couldn't help it.

"We're coming to the split off," Elof said to her, dragging her away from her worried thoughts.

Aloy looked around them and realized he was right. "Alright, I'll be back."

She turned her Broadhead away from where it had been walking steadily alongside Elof's doubling back to the group of archers that were gathering and pulling back from the battle party. She circled the group once then halted her steed in front of them. It was a mixture of Oseram and Carja ranged soldiers, they were all looking about as nervous as she felt but she had put on her battle poker face. She straightened her back as she looked down on them from atop her machine.

"Are we ready?" she asked after a moment.

They were murmuring to each other, checking, then a Carja officer finally spoke. "Yes, m'am, we're ready to go."

Aloy led the way as this smaller party split off to the left of the main group, a couple of the archers looking back as the Thunderjaw which had taken the rear of the main travel party passed behind them. Through the woods she led them to the trail that Elof and her had found when they did their reconnaissance trip.

She dismounted the Broadhead at the foot of the steep trail cut into the cliffside, and guided them the rest of the way on foot. Up to the cut out in the mountain, with its fire remnants which promptly got trodden on.

"Wait here," she said, then she launched up the side of the cliff face as she had done the last time she was here, only faster because she knew the route. She ignored the surprised gasps from the soldiers below as she made one of the more precarious jumps, and soon she was heaving herself over the top.

Aloy had long accepted that she shouldn't expect other people to be able to scale the same surfaces she could, so tonight she had come prepared. She had brought ropes specifically for this purpose and set to finding anchors for them all. The first she anchored around the same rock she had used for Elof, securing and tossing it down before moving on to another one. She managed to find three good anchor points, and she hoped that would be enough.

She was about to look down and wave the men up when the red feathers from the helmet of the Carja armor became visible over the edge, followed by the man it belonged to. They hadn't needed the order, they had started climbing the moment the rope had reached them.

One after one they climbed up the ropes, she waited until they were all top side before waving them forward and guiding them to the canyon edge that overlooked the complex. They would be the first soldiers to get a good view of the target beyond Aloy's sketches.

Aloy herself was curious to see it, make sure nothing had changed, as the men found their stations along the edge, pulling bows off their back, and checking their sight lines. She peered down, it looked fairly quiet, no supply deliveries occurring like there had been last time. Instead the gate was firmly closed, just as she had anticipated it to be. Activating her focus, she checked to ensure the figure she believed to be Erend was still where she thought. He was, and he was alone. She took a deep breath, as she turned from the edge.

"Alright men," she whispered. "I'm going to meet back up with the others, you all stay out of sight, await the signal, and then rain the wrath of Meridian down upon them."

The men were nodding, some saluting. She turned, leaving them as she heard one ask "What was the signal again?". She was about to turn back and answer when she heard someone else do it for her.

"Boom," he said. "We wait for the boom."

Aloy took another deep breath, crossing the remaining distance at a jog. She took the easy way down, sliding down the rope until her feet hit solid ground.

Time was of the essence now as she would be quite a bit behind the battle party, and she didn't want to hold them up. She ran to her Broadhead and took it full speed through the trees, here and there weaving to dodge a trunk or a branch. Soon, she could hear the heavy thumps that were the footsteps of the Thunderjaw. This was precisely why it was traveling behind the soldiers, no need to put the noisy thing up front.

As she caught up with it she slowed down realizing her own machine was making a fair amount of noise at full gallop. The men, realizing she was there, parted to allow her to bring her Broadhead up alongside Elof's again.

"Ranged division in place," she said, as he turned to look at her. "Base gate is closed. Two guard towers have one man each in them manning those canons."

"So far, no surprises," Elof said. "Well, except the surprise Thunderjaw." He shot her a quick smile which she returned.

Above them, the two Glinthawks had returned and were flying in low circles above the men, many looked up at them, even Elof.

"There's no one between us and the guard towers," Aloy said.

"Good birds," Elof said. "We will hold at the final turn, out of view, until the gate is cleared."

Aloy was nodding. She took another very long deep breath. "Once the gate is down get the cart as close as you can and come in."

"Aloy, I know this," Elof replied. "When we get him out we put him in the cart and I take him a safe distance away even if you have to stay behind. We're ready. It's time to shit or get off the pot."

"Right," she said. "I'll just go shit then shall I?"

Elof chuckled as she rode away from him, making her way to the front of the party. The Carja captain was there, he looked at her dubiously but held when she gave the signal. They had reached the bend in the cliff face, a few more steps and they would be in direct sight of the base on the left.

One last breath, the last leisurely one she would have for a while, and then Aloy urged her Broadhead forward leaving the men behind. Out, around the bend, she clicked her focus and turned to the guard towers. The guards hadn't spotted her yet, which amused her. Above her, the Glinthawks were beating their wings heavily, gaining height. There, a guard on the left saw her, he was shouting, scrambling to reach the canon.

The Glinthawks above began to dive, right at the guard towers, letting out loud screeches as they came. The men inside had to make a split second decision to fire at her or the birds, and they didn't make it fast enough. Aloy watched as the one in the right hand tower turned the canon just as the Glinthawk arrived, its clawed feet coiling around the canon. It flew up, ripping the weapon and it's tripod from its mountings. On the other side the other hawk was doing the same and soon they were rising from the towers, heavy steel canons clung in their talons as they advanced on the base.

Aloy still had her display up, she could see guards on the walls adjacent to the gate firing arrows at the machines but it wasn't slowing them. There was a lot of shouting and pointing in her direction and the next volley of arrows was aimed directly at Aloy.

The ground beneath her began to vibrate as the Thunderjaw came running full force around the bend, it slid to a stop in front of her, letting out a roar of displeasure as the volley of arrows peppered its side. Aloy chanced a glance towards the bend, then the two Glinthawks made their positions, dropping the canons ripped from the base's own guard towers in front of the gates, directly on the perimeter of buried explosives.

\------------

Erend was asleep. He had dozed off out of boredom sitting up against the wall, his bearded chin resting on his own chest. There was faint shouting coming from outside, but it wasn't enough to rise him.

That is, until an earth shattering boom that shook the wall he was leaning on sounded. Erend's eyes snapped open as bits of rock and dust vibrated from the walls and ceiling to the floor.

Now he heard the shouting and running footfall going by the high cell window. The screeching of machines. The sound of arrows cutting through the air.

"SHE BLEW THE GATE! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!"

Erend had been holding his breath, he let it out in a ragged gasp as he heard these words. It could mean only one thing. He struggled at the chains, as if mere knowledge of her presence there would free him from the shackles.

He slumped back against the wall, resigned to sitting there listening and waiting.

\-----------

The Thunderjaw had mounted one of the two abandoned guard towers, letting out a roar as it deployed its disc launcher on the walls adjacent to the gate. Aloy was advancing more slowly, her bow in hand picking off guards from the walls. Behind her the men were marching around the bend, at the front a row of Vanguard carrying heavy grenade launchers in the back of two wagons.

Everything was so loud. And it only got louder once the line was in place and they fired the canons at the explosives at the base of the walls. The resulting explosions set the walls ablaze, the front lines inside the base clearly retreating. The two Watchers had found Aloy's sides as she turned her Broadhead and rode back to the men.

"It's now or never gentlemen!" she shouted, putting all her energy into it. She raised her bow over her head. " _FOR THE CAPTAIN!_ "

She searched and found Elof a couple rows back, he raised his hammer. " _FOR_ _THE_ _CAPTAIN_!"

Aloy turned her steed, urging it forward as she heard a loud reverberating chorus of " _FOR_ _THE_ _CAPTAIN_!" behind her. She leaned and the machine sped to a gallop, on either side of her the Watchers matched her speed, their one eyed heads bobbing as they sprinted.

She notched an arrow in her bow, letting it fly into the chest of a man in shadow Carja army as she was the first to breech the gates into the complex. The Watchers split up, tackling men on either side of the gate. Another arrow to the roof and she watched a man fall backwards, the bomb he was getting ready to throw falling with him and exploding on the roof.

She turned the Broadhead sharply and it toppled as rubble from the building rained down around them. Aloy scrambled to her feet, looking back towards the gaping ruin that had once been a gate where the Vanguard and Carja soldiers were starting to come through.

The machine had risen to its feet once again, and she made to mount it again when she saw a masked man coming from a door at the other side of the courtyard, carting with him a firespitter, and the heavy weapon was pointed directly at her.

Instead of mounting the machine Aloy vaulted over it landing on the other side as the sound of heavy metal artillery whizzing through the air met her ears. It hit the opposite side of Broadhead, pushing it back into her as it went down, sparks flying. Aloy was barely able to roll away as the metal corpse hit the ground.

She clicked her focus, searching. There!

A Glinthawk came soaring across the sky, then dove at the man carrying the heavy gun. He didn't have a chance to turn as it took him, it's claws picking him clear off the ground and flying away from with him.

There wasn't time for a breath of relief, Aloy turned running back into battle.

\------------

Erend thumped his head against the wall as what sounded like a full on war raged outside the little window. He hated being down here unable to act as what sounded like many people were laying their lives on the line for him.

Aloy was laying her life on the line for him.

If she died trying to save him they might as well slit his throat and leave him in this cell to die.

He slumped again at this thought, letting out a long grunt as if deflating.

The sound of the latch being lifted on the door at the top of the stairs was almost completely muffled by the sounds through the window, but he heard it nonetheless. A seed of hope bloomed in his chest, he sat up straining against the chains trying to see further around the corner.

The sound of the door closing and someone coming down the stairs. Erend knew immediately something was wrong, the person sounded to be having trouble walking. Stumbling maybe injured?

Erend was holding his breath again, as someone with shoulder length brown hair slumped into the room from the stairs.

It was Maaravi.

At first he didn't look at Erend, he moved further into the adjacent room, straightening up, holding one of his sides. Red was spreading through the yellow sash he wore tied around his waist.

Erend had to remind himself not to smile as he saw the man was wounded, it was hollow comfort as the fact he was down here at this possibly dying man's mercy still. Someone needed to come, and fast.

Finally, his captor spoke. "Your girlfriend came more heavily armed than we could have ever imagined." He turned to show that he also had a gash across his face, blood caked on his right cheek.

"Everyone always underestimates her," Erend said, failing to keep the amusement from his voice.

"How could we have predicted she'd bring a fucking _Thunderjaw?!_ " Maaravi growled, advancing towards the cell door. "She tore through our outer defenses like they were paper. Just like at Pitchcliff."

Erend was no longer amused, his smirk faltered to be replaced with a frown. "What do you mean, at Pitchcliff?"

Maaravi was pacing along the bars now, and he let out one of his hollow laughs. "After all this time you still haven't figured it out?"

Erend said nothing, only moving enough to turn his head and watch as the other man paced, still gripping his wounded side.

"I was there," Maaravi said finally. "At Dervhal's camp when you both came and took out the whole place. I watched her kill my brother. He was the last line of defense."

"How did you get away?" Erend asked. He wanted to prolong this conversation as long as possible. Keep him talking.

"I had hidden, I was scared," Maaravi said. "I watched from afar and ran when you went into Dervhal's workshop."

Another explosion sounded from somewhere afar, shaking the room. Maaravi looked around, ducking slightly and Erend felt disgust. He didn't know what made him say it, he knew he needed to not provoke his captor and yet the words formed and were spoken before he had a chance to remind himself of this.

"And here you are hiding scared again, while your men fight a losing battle _AGAIN_."

Maaravi let out a guttural growl, reaching for the keys on his belt. Erend was silently cursing himself as the cell door was flung open. He closed his eyes, bracing as the man punched him in the face. Once, twice, then on the third time he backed away.

"Remind me, why am I keeping you alive again?" Maaravi asked.

Erend could feel his left eye swelling slightly, as he sat back up from the blows. He didn't dare speak, just waited with baited breath to see what this insane, desperate Oseram before him was going to choose to do in what could be one or both of their final moments alive.

Maaravi seemed to be pondering it, he stood turning his ear to the window.

Erend had to remind himself to keep breathing. It was getting quieter outside, the battle perhaps winding down. Any second now someone would surely come. Surely Aloy would come.

"Oh right, I remember," Maaravi said suddenly, he pulled from his pocket a red silk handkerchief. He advanced on Erend, towering over him.

"What're you do-"

Erend didn't get to finish his sentence, as the red silk was pressed into his mouth muffling his voice. He tried to shout against it to no avail.

"Let's face it," Maaravi said, he was picking up the keys from where he had dropped them in his haste before. He stepped out of the cell and closed the door. "I'm not getting out of this alive. But... maybe she'll come alone. And maybe you'll be enough of a distraction that I can take her with me." He turned the keys in the lock, leaving them dangling there.

Erend's Heart was racing. He fought against the chains, shouting things no one would ever hear or comprehend as Maaravi began moving the weapon racks in the room, making himself a nook, selecting a weapon, a rattler.

No, anything but that! Erend thought desperately. His eyes searched around the same dank cell he had been in for days. There was nothing he could do, no magical solution he could produce. He let his head fall back against the wall again, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs screaming into battle with her Bluetooth keyboard held high* FOR THE CAPTAIN!!!
> 
> As always thanks for reading. Thanks for commenting. I'll see you all Friday (hopefully) with battle part 2.


	24. For the Captain (Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm Only Human After All** \- _John Jones_
> 
>  **Hurt** \- _Johnny Cash_  
>     
>  **In the Name of Love** \- _Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha_

Aloy paused to catch her breath, she felt like she had been running and fighting for hours though she knew it had likely been better measured in minutes. Everything seemed to be moving very fast while time itself slowed to a crawl. Around her was a sea of motion, everywhere she looked were people fighting their hearts out.

Shadow Carja dressed enemies were falling left and right, some being bound and taken to carts, but those who fought? No, those who fought were being shown no mercy, not by the men on the ground or by the archers who were now carefully and cautiously shooting here and there to avoid accidentally falling any allies with stray arrows.

Aloy had been sitting still too long, she had been trying to find Elof in the chaos, and an enemy had spotted her. He attempted to take advantage from behind, she didn't realize what was happening when she felt the weight of the man on her back, toppling her forward to the ground.

Her spear fell from her hand as her face was pushed into the dirt. Panic flooded her as she realized she couldn't push back, she was pinned.

"GET OFF OF HER!" came a bellowing voice, followed by the sound of an Oseram battle maul colliding with armor.

The weight had been lifted off of her back, Aloy rolled over to see Elof had found her. He swung the massive hammer again at her attacker, who was attempting to find their own fallen weapon. This time, it connected with the side of the man's face and he tumbled backwards, unconscious.

Elof turned, left hand extended for her. Aloy took it and soon she was back on her feet.

"Thanks," she said, bending to retrieve her spear. She shouldered it, switching to the bow.

"S'no problem," he said, adjusting his grip on his weapon.

Aloy notched an arrow, raising the bow to point it over his shoulder, for a moment his eyes flew wide as it appeared she was pointing it _AT_ him. She let the arrow fly, it whizzed past his helmeted head and hit a man who had appeared on a building balcony above and behind Elof's back.

Elof turned just as the body fell over the railing and to the ground.

"Now we are even," Aloy said, winking at him.

"It's not a competition," Elof said.

Aloy notched another arrow, shooting past the Vanguard once more, this time hitting an enemy that was running at Elof's back with an axe raised.

"Not a close one, anyway," she said, loading another arrow and letting it fly into the back of a man who nearly had Brant on the ground under one of the balconies.

Aloy ran to him, kicking the body to the side and pulling him to his feet. He immediately doubled over, his hands on his thighs as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Thank... you..." he said through panting breaths to her back, because she was standing sentry to him, arrow held tight ready to fire, ensuring nothing came at them while Brant pulled himself together.

Elof joined them under the over hang.

"We've got them pinned down," he said. "Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be?"

Aloy looked around herself, he was right. There was little to no chance the tide could be turned at this point.

"Brant, with me. I need a look out," Aloy said, then she turned to Elof.

"If I don't see you return, I will follow," he said.

Aloy nodded, seized Brant's arm and marched him away with her. Along the southern line of buildings, and down a gap between them to a second smaller court yard. There were already Vanguard here, they were marching two guards out.

She saw the door, heavy wooden latch laying across iron bars to secure it. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, as she lifted the latch.

\-----------

How long had it been? Erend wondered. Every second felt like a century so he was having trouble keeping a good estimate of time. So When he heard the now familiar sound of the latch on the door to his prison being lifted, Erend couldn't be sure they hadn't been waiting hours for someone to come.

He sat up, straining his ears, the creak of the door, and a voice. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time. A voice that should mean relief if not for the man lurking in a corner of the room hoping to kill her.

"You stand watch, I'll call up if we need help," Aloy was saying to someone.

 _No, bring them with you_ , Erend thought desperately, he tried shouting through the handkerchief again and ended up in a coughing fit. _Scan the room, please, scan the room, Aloy._ He tried to tell her telepathically as the sound of footfall coming down the stairs echoed through the chamber.

Erend looked to the corner, he couldn't see Maaravi. Hadn't been able to see him since he nestled himself back there behind a rack of clubs and spears. In his peripherals, a flash of red hair as Aloy rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

Her eyes flew wide, as she saw him and their eyes locked upon each other. "Erend!" Never before had anyone spoken his name like this, with such a blend of relief and desperation. He peeled his eyes from hers, and looked to the corner where he could just see the top of Maaravi's brown hair as he rose to stand.

Aloy seemed to know, in that instant, exactly what was wrong, she dove sideways away from the stairs, along the bars at the front of his cell as the sound of rattler fire filled the chamber, echoing from the walls. Erend ducked to his left as the bolts missed Aloy and came through the bars. Two hit over his head, the third tore through the meat of his shoulder, sending a shock of pain through his right arm. He lie still, watching as Maaravi turned to follow Aloy's movement.

\------------

Aloy was fairly mad at herself as she dove out of the way, how had she let herself walk into this? The sound of the rattler bolts whizzing through the air as she rolled into the corner struck fear into her. She could hear them hitting stone walls, ricocheting off bars, and then the unmistakable grunt as one must have struck Erend.

She wanted to turn around. Wanted to look back. She felt as if her skin was crawling, but as she started to turn she realized she had to roll out of the way again from fire. Deciding it was best to draw this away, she dove deeper into the room. She was counting the bolts now, these weapons only had but so much ammunition. She rolled behind a rack not so different from the one the man stood behind.

 _3_. A bolt hits the wall two feet behind where she had been moments before. She reaches for her bow.

 _2_. A bolt soars over the rack, hitting the wall above her, bits of rock fall behind her. Aloy notches an arrow.

 _1_. The final bolt hits the rack, rattling it but aside from that having no effect.

Aloy stood up, pulling the string back on her bow as Maaravi attempts to fire the rattler again. The weapon clicked a few times, firing nothing. He looked up at her, his face afraid as she looses the arrow. It whizzed through the air, he doesn't even have time to scream before it makes its mark, right through the eye socket.

His body crumpled like a rag doll behind the racks and Aloy is grateful for this, not wanting to see her own handiwork. She breathes, and clicks her focus as if another person could possibly be lurking in this room after that, then she turned to Erend, relieved to see him sitting up.

Rushing forward, Aloy turned the keys that still hung from the cell door. With a clang, it unlocked and she pulled the heavy gate open. Soon she knelt beside his legs, reaching forward and pulling the red silk gag from his mouth, the whole time their eyes never left each other's.

"Are you okay?" she asked, once his mouth was clear.

"You came for me," Erend said.

Aloy was examining his face, the black eye, the odd beard of differing lengths where his chin had grown in, he even had hair ALL over his head, it was quite the sight.

"Of course I came for you," she said. "You would have done the same for me." She was inspecting his right shoulder now, where the bolt had hit his arm.

"In a heartbeat," he said.

Aloy's eyes were still searching him. "You're really okay? You're not secretly bleeding from somewhere fatal?" She was patting his torso.

"I'm banged up but I'll survive," Erend said. "Aloy, there are shackle keys on the ring with the cell keys."

"Oh, right, right," Aloy said, rising to her feet and going back to the cell door. She returned with the iron ring of keys, finding the smaller one and unlocking the shackle on his left wrist. She rose again, stepping over his legs to unlock the one on his injured arm. He was stretching his left arm which seemed to be in good shape.

Aloy peered at the wound on his shoulder, she didn't like how deep it was at all. She took the handkerchief and tied it around it.

"I'm probably going to have to stitch that when we get home to Meridian," she said, looking from it to his face.

Erend brought his left hand up to her cheek. "Home to Meridian?"

"Yes," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. "We're going home."

For a moment they just looked at each other, her kneeling and him sitting in the dirty dank cell. Then the sound of the door made both of them look around.

"Aloy?" a familiar voice to both of them boomed down into the chamber.

"Elof, he's here, I have him," Aloy called up the stairs, then turning back to Erend. "Can you stand?"

"Elof is here with you?" Erend asked.

"All of your men are here with me," she said as she stood, reaching out for his left hand and helping him rise to his feet. For a moment he leaned into her before finding his balance, his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry, they're a little weak," he said, as she looked up at him.

"I have that effect on lots of people," she said, a teasing tone to her voice as he leaned slightly on her to maintain balance.

He laughed, it was a horse laugh as if it was completely out of practice. "Only you could make me smile at a time like this," he said, his hand found her face again.

Aloy was smiling now too, as she pushed up onto the balls of her feet, pressing her lips into his. His good arm pulled her into him at her waist as she looped her arms around the back of his neck, their lips moving as one. For a moment she forgot where they were, there was only him, his arms, his chest, his lips.

"This is sweet and all, but is now the best time?" Elof was standing at the foot of the stairs, his hammer was on his back and his arms were crossed over his armored chest.

\-----------------

Erend was both happy to see his best buddy and cursing him for interrupting what had been a _DAMN_ good reunion kiss. Aloy has dropped down from her toes, still half supporting him under his left arm, the pain in his shoulder only just now starting to really hit him.

"Right, let's get you out of here," Aloy said. Elof stepped forward and took her place.

"Hey now," Erend said, as the taller and older Oseram draped the wounded man's arm over his shoulder.

"He's not as pretty as me but he's stronger," Aloy said, she place a hand on Erend's cheek for a moment. It was like electricity as their eyes met and when she turned away to lead them out he longed for it to return.

Up the stairs out into the inner court yard, Erend felt like they were in a bizarre three legged race. As they entered the open space Aloy increased speed, she was ahead of them, her hips swaying as she proceeded, bow out and ready, up the alley between buildings into the main courtyard.

It was incredibly bright for it being the middle of the night, as the complex had caught fire in a number of places. Erend tried to take in everything, there were men falling in to march around them. The sound of so many people suddenly was making his head ache.

"We have the captain," people were calling.

They marched him to the destroyed gateway, fire blazing on either side as they passed through. Erend saw a line of wagons, one brimming with prisoners, glaring over gags, all bound with their arms behind them.

Aloy led them to the one furthest out, it was completely empty. Elof helped heave him over the edge, Aloy had stepped back talking to the men, giving them instructions. They were listening to her without hesitation. She was leading them.

Erend slid up to sit in the back right corner of the wagon, his good arm resting on the back wall, as he turned to see she was coming back to them.

She looked to Elof.

"I'll take him a a safe ways away and wait for the rest of the party," Elof said.

"Thank you, Elof," she said.

The Vanguard nodded, and proceeded to the Broadhead at the front of the vehicle, mounting it with ease.

"You're not coming with us?" Erend asked, as Aloy came up to the edge of the cart, placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm going to make sure everyone gets out," she said. "I won't be far behind, I promise."

"There's a part of me that feels like this is all a dream," Erend said, not knowing why he felt the need to vocalize this thought at this moment. "And any minute I'm gonna wake up and be back chained up in that cell. But if it's a dream it's a good one."

"It's not a dream," Aloy said. "But if I'm wrong, and you wake back up in that cell, or any prison for that matter just know that if I am capable, I am coming for you."

She dropped back off the wagon edge, going to leave before pausing. She reached to her hip where a small bag he'd never noticed before was fastened. She unhooked it, and doubled back to him.

"I almost forgot," she said, pressing the bag into his hand. She gave him a quick peck on the lips as she leaned over the wagon wall. "You dropped this."

Aloy lowered herself back to the ground, sending out a whistle and a Strider came from somewhere to meet her. She jogged to it and climbed on to its back. Erend couldn't help but watch her, even as the wagon started to move away. She looked back at him, their eyes meeting once more before she turned and rode back towards the rest of the men who were loading wagons, starting head counts, preparing to fall back.

"That's some girl you got there, Cap," Elof said, urging the machine he was riding to speed up.

Erend looked down at the pouch she had handed him, he carefully untied it, ignoring the zing of pain doing anything with his right arm caused. He peered down, pulling the drawstring opening wide enough to see inside to the wooden beads- his necklace!

"You don't have to tell me that," Erend said, reaching inside the bag and lifting one of the wooden trinkets out, feeling the texture under his fingertips.

\------------

Aloy circled back to the gate, now not to fight but to evacuate. The fires were catching more and more on the buildings around the court yard, the heat felt like it had been turned up to a million.

"THE CAPTAIN IS SECURE, FALL BACK!" she called to the men as she rode. They began echoing her call, spreading the word.

"Miss! _MISS_!!"

Aloy turned the Strider, a bulky Oseram Vanguard was half carrying a man in Meridian Carja Armor.

"His leg is busted up real bad, can you ride him out of here?" he asked.

"Get him up here," Aloy said, moving forward. The Carja soldier looked surprised and startled as the huge Oseram lifted him like a child and placed him on the machine behind Aloy. "Grab my shoulders."

Aloy led the Strider carefully out the gate, as there were now evacuating soldiers filtering rapidly through the space. She rode up alongside one of the wagons and the man graciously slid off to safety. "Thank you!"

A second wagon was ready to depart, rolling out. As Aloy returned from the interior with another injured Carja soldier. The men were gathering into their smaller platoons for head counts and then moving off at rapid pace, soon the gateway was empty and only one cart and group remained.

The Vanguard there was counting and recounting the people around him as Aloy trotted up.

"Who are we missing?" she asked, then she spotted the lone Broadhead without a rider sitting alongside the group of men. "Where is Brant?"

The Vanguard shook his head, his face unreadable behind the heavy masked helmet he was wearing. In all the rush after freeing Erend, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Brant. Aloy clicked her focus, searching the complex. It was hard to see with all the flames, the light was making it difficult to see the orange outlines. Finally she spotted two, down in what appeared to be a cell mirrored on the other side of where Erend was being kept. One male and one female.

"There's a second prisoner," Aloy said. She thought about the keys, she had sat them in the wagon with Erend. Without thinking she leaned forward, kicking her Strider from zero to full gallop in an instant as she tore away from the group of men, thundering past the two wagons that had just left. She needed those keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one last part to the "For The Captain" battle section and I'm pretty pumped to get it done. It's the big 25 of chapters!! 
> 
> I hope this chapter turned out. I feel like I've had the scene with them in the cell in my head for a long time and getting it down in writing feels pretty good. 
> 
> Though I wrote a dark version where he dies.
> 
> I mean, no I would never do that. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and special thanks to the commenters your kind words keep me writing this every day.


	25. For the Captain (Pt 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Burn It Down** \- _Linkin Park_
> 
>  **Believer** \- _Imagine Dragons_
> 
>  **Centuries** \- _Fall Out Boy_
> 
>  **It's Time** \- _Imagine Dragons_
> 
>  **Good News** \- _Ocean Park Standoff_
> 
>  **I Was Made for Loving You** \- _Tori Kelly (feat. Ed Sheeran)_

Erend was still trying to wrap his head around the events of the past few hours, the roller coaster ride of fear, danger, and relief had left him feeling overwhelmed. He had lied down in the wagon, trying to focus on the sound of the machine's hooves on the ground, the shaking of the wooden cart as it rolled onward.

He kept trying to tell himself he was safe. Safe and departing the place he had been kept prisoner for... he realized suddenly he wasn't sure anymore how many days he had spent held at the complex now burning a ways behind them. He wished that Aloy would come back. One of the other wagons must be close, he could hear an extra set of hooves now.

"Erend!"

Aloy's voice rang out as the sound of hooves he had heard grew louder. Erend pushed himself up as Elof brought them to a stop, twisting to look back.

"I need the cell keys," she called as she got closer.

Erend began feeling around the wagon, his fingers finding the metal ring and hooking it.

"What's going on?" Elof asked, as Aloy's Strider skid to a halt alongside the wagon, sending bits of dirt flying.

"Brant found another prisoner," Aloy said, she reached for the keys, and Erend tossed them underhanded with his uninjured arm. She caught them easily. "I have to go get them out."

"Please be careful," Erend said, he wanted to tell her to send someone else. Anyone else, but he knew better.

She gave him a reassuring smile then walked her steed to the front of the wagon to ride around it, passing Elof.

"Are you sure you know what yer doing?" Elof asked. Erend couldn't see his face but could imagine the look he was giving her.

Aloy hooked the keys on to her belt as she rode up the other side of the cart. "Don't I always?" she asked. Then, with one last look at Erend, she leaned forward on the Strider and it galloped away from them at full speed.

Erend watched them go, looking past them to the base. The outer perimeter was a solid wall of fire, he couldn't even see where the gate should have been. Everything danced with bright, hot red flame.

"I take back my comment," Elof said after a while, he had his back twisted again looking behind them and had not urged the Broadhead to walk again. "She's a pain in the ass."

\------------

Aloy's brain was moving a mile a minute, thinking, calculating, rethinking. She rode away from Erend, the man she had came there to save, wondering already if she was making the wrong choice. She galloped past the two wagon groups who were very nearly catching up to Elof.

The final wagon group sat still, now a little further back, all watching the flames dance across the space that had once been their access point in and out.

The Vanguard in charge of this group had ditched his helmet, his face was sweaty and red as he looked around when he heard her approaching machine.

"There's no use," he panted, shaking his head. "There's no way anyone can get in and out in time."

"I have the keys to the cell," Aloy said. "I"m going to try."

"Listen, if the fire reaches that back perimeter-"

"I remember the briefing," Aloy said, there wasn't time. "If no one comes out in 3 minutes go. If anyone comes out you go immediately. Do you understand?"

The young Oseram, who's name Aloy realized she didn't know, seemed to have lost his words. He nodded. She didn't wait any longer, she kicked the Strider forward. Up the main road between the guard towers, all the while urging the machine to go faster and faster. The closer they got, the hotter the air around them, Aloy gave the Strider one last push and then leaned back. The machine jumped, leaping over the fiery gateway and into the courtyard.

Aloy had to pat one of her leg guards to stifle some flames that were attempting to catch there as the Strider trotted across what remained of the open complex. She rode up too the alleyway that would lead her back to the holding cells. Her stomach sank as she realized the two adjacent buildings were on fire and a beam of some sort had fallen diagonally to the ground in the walk way.

Kicking her leg over the hindquarters of the Strider, Aloy dropped to the ground. Sliding sideways under the smoldering beam and into the alley. She moved as quickly as she could, stepping over brick and mortar that had fallen from the adjacent buildings. All she could hear was the roar of the fires, until she reached the inner court yard.

She looked to the open door from which she had brought Erend out, and then turned to find the mirroring access. Now she could hear someone shouting for help. The building above the door was on fire, the roof above had started to collapse and fall into the entryway. Someone was banging on the other side.

"Brant?" Aloy shouted back.

"Aloy? Thank the sun!" Brant's muffled voice called from the other side.

"Stand back from the door," she shouted back.

Aloy took a couple steps backward, looking around the door, the roof was caving but could it hold her weight? Only one way to find out. With a small jump, arms extended above her head, she seized the edge of the eaves lifting up her legs swinging them backwards then forwards, then backwards before she bent at the hips and brought her feet colliding into the door as she swung forward again for the second time. She let go, allowing her full weight to fall forward, managing to land standing on the door as it fell sideways onto the stairs.

For a moment she stood there, at the top balancing on the door, looking down at Brant's startled face at the foot of the stairs. He didn't find his voice until she was nearly down the flight to him, but he was already pointing at the cell.

"We can't leave her here like this," he said finally, as Aloy skidded around the corner.

"I have the keys," she said, finally getting a look into the cell. There was a woman there wearing tattered old Carja silks, she stood at the bars eyes wide in panic. Aloy sprung forward, unhooking the keys from her belt, they jangled as she found the right one.

Brant rushed forward as the door clanged open, the woman recoiled at first. Then he put a hand on her shoulder, and held the other towards the cell door. She allowed him to guide her out of the cell.

"We've got to get out of here, and fast," Aloy said to Brant as the pair passed her out of the cell.

She took the rear as they made their way up the stairs and out, but as the Carja woman hesitated at the mouth of the alleyway Aloy slipped past them.

"Follow where she goes," Brant said, urging the woman forward in Aloy's wake. Aloy could see the Strider at the other end, she pushed herself with every step to reach it. The heat from the fires was starting to get to her, and she felt claustrophobic in the tight space between smoldering buildings.

Aloy didn't turn until she had burst into the main court yard, and was relieved to find they weren't far behind her. Brant pulling the woman along with him as they joined Aloy alongside the Strider.

"Climb aboard," Aloy said, pulling on Brant's arm, time was ticking ever forward.

"What about you?" Brant asked as she pushed him into the side of the machine.

"Brant, get up there," she hissed, pointing at the Strider. He complied, stepping up and flinging a leg over the back of the steed.

Aloy turned to the scared prisoner. The woman hadn't spoken so much as a word so far, and she was looking at the burning buildings around her, the bodies on the ground of both machines and men, and tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Listen to me, I need you to climb up behind him," Aloy said, pulling the Carja woman's attention back to the situation at hand. She shook her head, backing up, clutching a bag that she carried on a long strap strung diagonally across her body. "We have to get out of here, it's safer up there than down here."

Finally, the woman came forward, she placed a foot on the front knee of the beast and with Aloy's help from below managed to scramble up onto the back of the Strider behind Brant.

"Just hold him around the middle and you'll be fine," Aloy said to the woman, before finally meeting Brant's eyes. "Go."

"Aloy, what about you?" he asked, the desperation clear in his voice.

"The Strider can't handle three people on its back," Aloy said. "And there isn't time to argue about this."

"How will you get out?" another desperate question as Aloy was backing away from the machine. "Aloy?"

"Don't worry about me," she said. "Get out of here... _GO!_ "

This last word came out as a bellow, and the Strider was going whether Brant wanted it to or not. Alloy watched as it sped up, galloping away, Brant's head turning from one side to another still shouting back at her until the machine made its leap over the fire at the gate and was gone from sight.

Aloy stood, alone in the burning courtyard, reaching up to click her focus as she attempted to recalculate her next steps.

\------------

Erend was leaning heavily on the back of the cart wall now. Two other wagons had joined them and halted and the final one had just began to move despite the fact that no one had returned yet over the flaming wall that Alloy had departed over.

He could feel his heart beating in his chest, what if she didn't make it out?

Erend wasn't the only one who's eyes were fixed watching, waiting. A flash of metal, a Strider jumping back over the flames. He sat up even further, eyes straining. Elof had gotten down from the Broadhead, walking to stand and watch from the back of the cart with the Captain.

"It's Brant," he said, also squinting. "And some woman who isn't Aloy..."

The Strider picked up speed as it came towards them. Brant kept looking over his shoulder, all the way up until he reached them.

"Where is Aloy?" Elof asked.

Erend suddenly realized who the woman with Brant was, as she slid off the back of the Strider with the help of some Carja soldiers. It was Anehita.

"She told me to go," Brant said, his voice sounded panicked. "She took control of the Strider. She made it go without her."

The soldiers were ushering Anehita into the third wagon. Then they made to help Brant down but he waved them off turning the machine sharply.

"I have to go back," he said.

"Wait!" Elof bellowed.

Erend turned to shout him down, wait for what exactly? But he realized the older Oseram was looking up to the cliffs, from which the archers had been firing all night. A screech sounded through the air, a Glinthawk was soaring over the cliff's edge, the soldiers posted up there ducked and pointed as it dove by flying full speed towards the flaming ruins.

"I can see her," someone called from one of the closer envoys. "She's climbing."

Erend squinted again, he could almost make out a figure scaling the tallest building behind the wall of flame, but it could also just be heat distortion from the fire. He had to remind himself to breath as he willed the hawk to fly faster.

\-------------

Aloy had found the least damaged spot she could and was scaling the side of the main building in the fort, hand over hand she climbed it. A foot on a loose brick, a hand on the edge of the window. Everything was warm to the touch, and once she attempted to grip a metal balcony railing that sent searing pain through her fingertips as hot as it was.

Over the sound of fire she heard the screech, the Glinthawk was coming. She pushed herself harder, finally with panting breaths she heaved herself onto the roof as the hawk circled the area. She found her balance on the thick wall here, to her left the roof glowed in spots as the insides of the building were consumed by fire, to her right the sheer drop off into the ruined and burning square. Instead she propelled herself forward, running along the edge of the roof, in her peripheral she saw the Glinthawk diving. She brought up her focus as she ran. She could see it's path, her path needed to collide with it.

Aloy let out an audible sound somewhere between a grunt and a scream as she took the final two strides, her right leg pushing off the corner of the roof, springing her up and forward with all the force she could muster.

For a moment she thought about Rost. About training on the brave trails, pushing her to jump harder, higher, further.

The hot air full of ash and smoke flowed past her, she closed her eyes, hoping and praying to gods she wasn't sure she even believed in.

With a clang her feet met metal, she fell hard to her knees on the back of the Glinthawk as it's heavy wings beat hard to stop its momentum. They hung low in the courtyard as she gasped for air.

"Good bird," Aloy said, opening her eyes, and feeling for a good hand hold. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

  
The Glinthawk bobbed its fierce head, it's wings moving ever faster as they rose up above the fire. Aloy urged it forward and they soared over the gate.

Below the soldiers were pointing up at her, some clapping, others simply gaping amazed. She looked down at them, raising her fist in the air as she flew between the guard towers.

Now there was full on cheering as she took the Glinthawk for a spin around ranks of soldiers waving and shouting up at her.

" _WHOOOOOOOO!_ " the sound escaped her lips as the hawk made a particularly steep dive to fly low over the heads of some Carja soldiers. She turned the bird around doubling back.

"Fall back to the rendezvous point," she called as she flew over the wagons, she caught Erend's eyes for a moment. He gazed up at her from the cart, his face had relief painted all over it. "Go quickly, we don't want to be close if the fire reaches that back perimeter."

She tore her eyes away from Erend as she urged the Glinthawk to speed upward toward the Eastern cliff face.

The Carja and Oseram ranged division were standing along the edge cheering and holding their bows over their heads. Aloy flew up to them, flying along the wall.

"Good work soldiers, fall back to the rendezvous point," she called to them as she passed.

One by one they turned away, falling back. Aloy flew back down into the valley, the crew was really underway now all four wagons traveling at top speed behind galloping machines.

The men on foot were running full speed behind this, but Aloy could see one stumble, and fall behind. Instinct kicked in she turned the bird, circling to fly low over the terrified looking Carja soldier. He was sitting looking at his own ankle when he noticed the Glinthawk above him. She made sure to make eye contact with him before leaning the last bit forward

The hawk gripped the man around the torso, he wrapped his arms around the legs as they took back off. Aloy could hear him half screaming as they lurched forward, the bird attempting to get used to the uneven weight. They rose none the less, over the guard towers and soon catching up to the band of wagons, the lead of which was still Elof. He had nearly made it to the bend, which was where Aloy decided to drop the soldier she was toting.

He shouted thanks up to her as she rose again, she hovered there as Elof's Broadhead made the turn.

"Everyone should be a safe distance away, in case it-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as the sound of a massive explosion tore through the air, the ground vibrating beneath them.

" _KEEP MOVING AWAY FROM THE CLIFFS!_ " Aloy shouted, urging the hawk to fly again, she soared around the bend, where the last wagon was making the curve.

It was a possibility they had discussed in planning, the perimeter of explosives was buried ALL the way around the buildings, including around the back canyon wall dangerously close to the rock face. They hadn't intended to disturb them, but then again they hadn't intended to catch the whole place on fire either.

The men below were running still, but unevenly, Aloy realized that though the explosion was over the earth was still moving. She looked into the alcove, the back canyon wall was starting to crumble, she could see it vibrating, shaking as the it started from the top, rocks crumbling down the face picking up speed, knocking more earth loose until it was a full on avalanche.

The sound of it was nearly deafening. Aloy tore her eyes away turning to fly along the back line of men, they were far enough away, making the bend. She took a deep breath, taking one last look back at the complex, as it was swallowed by earth, before allowing the hawk to glide around the bend.

It ended as abruptly as it began. Aloy looked down as soldiers straightened up, looking at each other relieved. She flew to the head of the travel party, flying low alongside the train of wagons.

"Show off," Elof said, throwing her an amused look over his shoulder.

"Wanted to make a dramatic exit," she retorted. She turned her eyes to Erend. He sat up straighter, returning her gaze. "You doing okay?"

"I am now that you're not separated from me by a wall of fire," he answered. "Are you gonna fly the whole way back?"

Aloy knew the real question underneath this one and it made her smile. She thought about jumping off the Glinthawk right there and climbing into the wagon but her responsibilities hadn't fully ended yet.

"The rendezvous point isn't far," she said, for a moment the Glinthawk's wing beat between them. "I'm going to go check on the archers, and meet you all there."

"Roger that," Elof said over his shoulder. "I'm gonna speed us up, Cap."

Aloy held Erend's gaze a couple moments longer, then as the Broadhead bolted forward to a full gallop, she turned flying away to the South.

\------------

"How much farther?" Erend asked. They had been riding for a while, through the wilderness, now wending through trees in a forest, the wooden wheels of the wagon bouncing occasionally over roots and sending shooting pain through his shoulder.

"We are nearly there," Elof answered. "Just a couple more minutes."

Erend fell quiet, leaning back in the cart watching the branches of the trees move above him. He took deep breaths of the fresh air, appreciating it more after days of smelling the same stale air down in the dungeon.

Here and there he could see tiny swatches of sky through the trees and each time he strained his eyes hoping to see a glint of metal wings, but these windows passed so quick he usually saw a flash of stars then green leaves again. He let out a sigh, he had waited this long what was a bit longer after all.

Then the canopy above opened up, they had reached a clearing in the woods, a wide open expanse of inky black sky dotted with stars suddenly swam above him. Erend sat up, realizing that the men were slowing down, and that Elof was stopping the wagon.

"We're here," he said, swinging his leg back and over the machine, dropping to his armored boots.

Erend used his left hand to raise himself up and over the back wall of the cart, happy to have his feet on solid ground again. His knees still felt rusty, but that's what happened when you didn't stand for... damn, he was going to have to ask someone how many total days it was he still couldn't recall.

Men were coming up to him now, patting him on his uninjured shoulder and speaking words of encouragement.

"Good to see you on your feet, Captain."

"Welcome back, Captain."

Erend nodded acknowledging them, leaning heavily on the tailgate of the wagon now. Elof had walked away and was talking to the Carja captain. The other wagons had parked along the edge of the clearing just as they had.

He couldn't help but keep looking up to the sky.

"She'll be here," Elof said.

Erend had been so distracted he hadn't noticed his fellow Oseram return to his shoulder. They leaned there on the cart together, both of their bearded heads turned up as they waited.

Brant appeared on Erend's other side. "The archers are arriving from the South."

The two other men looked at him for a moment, then all three Vanguard turned their eyes to the heavens as the sound of heavy metal wings beating the air could be heard finally from above the trees. The Glinthawk soared into view, flying over the center of the clearing.

It let out a warning screech, the soldiers below scattered to the edges of tree line as, slowly but surely, the hawk descended. Soon it's clawed feet met the soft forest floor, and it folded its massive wings.

The soldiers were clapping and cheering again as Aloy climbed down from the machine's back.

Men were rushing forward, many patting her on the shoulder. The Carja Captain came and shook her hand. She moved away from her Glinthawk, eyes searching until she found where Erend stood.

She began drifting towards him, the soldiers were dispersing again many circling the Glinthawk itself examining it curiously. Aloy was clearly changing the way these people viewed machines.

Brant and Elof stood, stepping forward from the wagon as she approached. They stood at attention, taking their right hands and crossing them over their chest placing their fists over their hearts. This was an Oseram salute. She stopped, looking from one to the other smiling.

"At ease gentleman," she said, there was a tone of amusement in her voice and the men were both smiling back now.

"Thank you for coming back for me," Brant said, he still sounded stressed.

"Brant relax, I saved you the same number of times I saved Elof," she said, giving him a playful wink.

"Hey!" Elof protested.

Erend was floored by the familiarity with which this exchange was occurring. These people from two halves of his life now blending seamlessly together. Aloy stepped towards them placing one hand each on their shoulders.

"Seriously though," she said, looking from one Vanguard to the other. "Couldn't have done it without you boys, I owe you."

She looked past them to Erend.

Elof straightened up.

"How about we give you guys a minute," he said, as Aloy dropped her hands back to her sides.

Brant was nodding, he walked away, turning around a Carja soldier who looked like he was coming over to talk to them and taking him away with him towards the Glinthawk.

"Thanks," Aloy said, as Elof left the other direction.

Erend stood up from leaning on the wagon, Aloy walked the space between them quickly, slipping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He let out a small "oof" of surprise.

"Oh I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked sounding suddenly concerned as she pulled back from him slightly to look up at his face.

He slid his left arm around her and she settled into the crook of his good shoulder.

"Just a little but it was worth it," he said, leaning his bearded chin on the top of her head, he could feel her breath on his chest.

They leaned there entwined for a long while not speaking. They didn't need to, as they clung to each other relieved, both knew exactly how the other was feeling.

After a while, Aloy gently lifted her face from his shoulder. He loosened his grip on her as she shifted her weight back, turning her pale freckled face up to look at him. Her eyes met his with an intensity he'd never experienced before, it sent electricity through his spine, and made his heart race.

"Erend, I..." she started to speak, but hesitated. "For the past couple of months I wanted to tell you but..."

She was cute as she fumbled over her words, she still had an arm looped around his waist but the other was gesturing as she searched for what she wanted to say.

"It didn't seem like something I wanted to say in a letter..." she was saying.

Erend knew, in that moment of cute awkwardness when they never ever had moments of awkwardness exactly what she was trying to say. Something he wondered if she had ever said aloud to anyone in her life.

"Aloy," he said, he lifted his right arm, ignoring the jolt of pain, reaching his fingers to her hair.

"I know I'm bungling this," she said, with a small laugh.

Erend bent down just enough to press his lips to hers, one hand on her hip as her body pressed against his, the other moving down her hair to her neck, his thumb running along her cheek as they kissed. A tingling warmth spread through him, she tasted like berries.

As their lips parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, his hand still caressing the side of her face and neck.

"I love you, Aloy," he said.

Her body seemed to relax against him, he held her tightly as she rose to kiss him again. Her lips were soft and firm against his, her head tilting as their tongues slid together. The world around them fell away, the pain in his shoulder seemed to fade. Erend had never felt the way this kiss made him feel, as if ever inch of his skin were tingling with electricity, especially the pieces pressed against any part of her.

He felt a pang of longing as she gently pulled away from this, keeping her eyes closed for a moment as if savoring it. When she opened them she took a deep breath and smiled.

"I love you too, Erend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls over exhausted*
> 
> So I originally planned on going to bed and posting this in the morning after one last read through, but then I stayed up and did the read through tonight and am now posting this at 3:30 am.
> 
> I was just too excited to get this chapter up! Since it was 25 I wanted it to be special, and also its a bit longer than my average. Anyway I've poured my soul into it almost all Saturday and didn't wanna wait till the morning.
> 
> Oh darn it, I always post ridiculous end notes when I do late night chapters and then cringe at them the next day. (Good morning, Future Lauren. Relax. I'll just thank them for reading and go.)
> 
> Now that I've thoroughly scared you all, thanks for reading and thanks especially to the rad folks who leave me comments. Next Chapter: Return to Meridian.
> 
> Ps if you have Apple Music this might take you to the full AtSP playlist so far:  
> [ click here](https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/after-the-shadows-pass/idpl.7cfc02e35c674ba58ada63bf48c028c9)


	26. Departing Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Ho Hey** \- _The Lumineers_
> 
>  **Fly Away** \- _Lenny Kravitz_
> 
>  **Feel So Close** \- _Calvin Harris_
> 
> ([Full AtSP Playlist on Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/after-the-shadows-pass/idpl.7cfc02e35c674ba58ada63bf48c028c9))

For the first time in hours, Aloy felt like she could breath properly, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Erend, leaning on the back of the wooden cart that had carried him to safety. His left arm lie across her shoulders and it was a safe and secure feeling.

She was watching a pair of Oseram Vanguard take turns attempting to get close enough to the Glinthawk to touch it. Each one getting very near but then chickening out at the last second and running back to his fellow.The machine was mostly indifferent to this, but the longer it went on the more it seemed to find it vexing. Until finally, the Glinthawk turned to meet one of the attempts head on, opening its wings slightly. The man fell back wards in his haste to retreat, but he needn't have worried. The hawk had backed down, closing its wings and pawing at the ground.

Erend chuckled beside her, and her eyes were drawn to him. She craned her neck, resting the back of her head on his left arm. She wondered when she would stop being surprised by the week and a half growth of hair on his face and head that wasn't usually there. It made him look so much older, not necessarily in a bad way it was just... different than the face she had been picturing for four months.

Sensing her eyes on him, he looked down, his pale grey eyes finding hers. She smiled up at him, and he leaned forward gently kissing her forehead.

"Ahem," the sound of someone clearing their throat brought the couple back to the reality that they were in a clearing among many people.

Aloy wasn't at all surprised, as she stepped back from Erend, to see that it was Elof. She couldn't fault him he was steering the ship now and she appreciated it.

"They're starting the departures," he said, coming forward, he had his Vanguard helmet under one arm.

"Excellent, I'm sure everyone is ready to get home," she said, out of her peripheral vision she noticed Brant coming from the other side of the clearing, the prisoner they had barely managed to rescue trotting alongside him.

Elof was signaling the Carja captain, who waved back as a platoon of red feather topped guards set off to the East towards Meridian.

"Did we send word ahead to Marad that we succeeded?" Aloy asked, suddenly remembering that this was a thing they intended to do.

"Yeah, about that, no one remembered," Elof said. He shrugged, a slightly guilty smile on his bearded face. "But I was thinking that I could do that, on your hawk."

Aloy was surprised by the request, she looked from the tall Oseram man before her to the fearsome Glinthawk standing sentry still in the center of the clearing as the men around it began to fall into place to leave. "You wanna fly the Glinthawk?"

"Sure," Elof said, turning also to look at the machine, pointing. "It's just a Strider that flies, how hard can it be? Plus I really wanna fly up to the Sun Palace and make them shit their pants a little before they realize its me."

Erend was laughing again and it was contagious, soon all three of them were standing around the end of the wagon laughing at this image.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Brant said, he had finally stepped forward after standing a ways away talking to the woman in the tattered Carja silk dress. She still stood quite a bit back from him, clutching her bag. She was looking from Aloy to Erend, then to Brant then back again, shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other.

Aloy straightened up, giving Brant her attention.

"She wants to meet you," he said, nodding over his shoulder. "But she's nervous. She also wants to check on Erend. Her name is-"

"Anehita," Erend finished the sentence. All three pairs of eyes locked onto the Captain where he stood leaning on the tailgate of the wagon. He looked between them as he explained. "She was the servant girl they sent in to tend to my wounds and bring me food."

An "oh" escaped Aloy's lips as she turned back to Brant. "Bring her over."

Brant went back to the woman, placing an arm on her shoulder and talking to her softly as they walked closer. Aloy was taken aback when as they reached her the woman fell bowing to the Nora huntress' feet.

"No, please, that's not necessary," Aloy mumbled sinking to her knees.

"I can't thank you enough," Anehita sobbed, her face still turned to the ground. "Half a year I was a prisoner. You freed me. Thank you. Thank you."

Aloy scooted forward on her knees until she could reach the prostrate woman, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's a long time to be held prisoner."

Anehita seemed to be pulling herself together, her breath steadying. Aloy was vaguely aware of the three men standing quietly behind her watching this scene unfold. The female Carja pushed herself up so that she too was kneeling.

"Erend said you would come," Anehita said, she fidgeted with the bag again now that she was no longer lying face first in the grass. "And you did and you are just as brave as I could have ever imagined."

Aloy didn't quite know what to say to this, so instead she slowly stood, then extended a hand down to Anehita, helping the emotional woman to her feet.

"I was also hoping to change the bandage on Erend's arm," Anehita said, for the first time giving her attention to him. "Red... is a bad color for a bandage, across the space of the clearing I feared it was all blood and if is okay with you," her eyes moved back to Aloy. "I would like to change the dressing before the ride home."

Aloy looked past the woman to Erend, he nodded.

"Sure, feel free," Aloy said, she took a step towards Elof. "I have to go show this idiot how to fly a bird anyway."

Elof looked ecstatic, he seemed to have tuned out to the conversation but his head popped up as she said these last words. "Really, you're gonna let me?"

"I'm not saying it's a good idea," Aloy said, jabbing a finger at him as she passed. "But there's not a lot of harm to _me_ in letting you try."

Elof looked like an excited child, he took her by the upper arm and hauled her away into the clearing. As they went she looked back to Erend, Anehita was already at his shoulder, untying the silk handkerchief tied over his wound.

Aloy had to suppress a sudden and surprising surge of jealousy that rose briefly in her stomach. She knew it was silly, just minutes before they had confessed their true feelings for each other, and yet something about the knowledge someone, another woman, had been caring for him, still WAS caring for him, sat weirdly with her.

She pulled her attention from this, turning as they approached the Glinthawk. Elof finally released her arm, his eyes wide as he seemed to only just have realized how large it was up close.

"You sure you want to do this man?" Brant asked, he was looking up at the machine's strangely shaped head as the hawk opened and closed its four way beak, examining the Oseram before it.

"Oh, yes," Elof said, he had a look of manic determination on his face as he donned his Vanguard helmet. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You could fall," Brant said. "To your _DEATH_."

"Don't be so dramatic," Elof rallied. "You're not going to drop me, are you?"

This final question was addressed to the Glinthawk, which let out a squawk. Elof turned to Aloy, who was giving him a quizzical look.

"What did he say?" Elof asked.

"That he has every intention of dropping you," Aloy said, crossing her arms.

Brant doubled up in laughter while Elof looked scandalized. He gave the hawk a look and just said "rude" to it before beginning to look for a way to climb up onto its back.

"There's a good foot step right there," Aloy said, pointing. Elof found it, the steel guards on his boot clanking against the metal of the machine as he stepped up.

"Okay, I may have been wrong," he said, as he finally clamored into place between the wing joints. "This is already nothing like riding a Strider.

"Yeah, it's more kneeling on these than sitting," Aloy said, watching him attempt to get comfortable.

"I wonder if we could get a seat made," Elof said, looking like he was finally okay with his seating position.

"How about we just see if you can fly it at all first, okay buddy?" Brant said, he was staring up at Elof looking nervous.

Aloy had moved to the head of the Glinthawk, she ran her fingers across the cold metal shielding around its head. It tilted its face as if looking at the Nora huntress. "Alright, I need you to take care of this one," Aloy said to it. The bird bobbed its head, snapping its beak twice at her. "He's heavier than me which means he'll hit harder if he falls, so please, listen to him for me."

Now, Aloy knew the Glinthawk couldn't really understand her, just like she couldn't really understand it, but sometimes she felt like this sort of interaction with the overridden machines formed a bond of sorts. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she already felt mildly attached to this hawk after it dove through fire to rescue her.

"Alright, how do I make it go?" Elof called down to her.

"It responds to your shifts in weight, just like the Strider," Aloy said, she stepped back to look up at him. "So lean back a bit."

The Glinthawk's wings extended on either side of it, sending Brant running back from the machine. He found a place behind Aloy's right shoulder. The wings were beginning to rise and fall rapidly.

\-----------

"Your friends are all very brave," Anehita said, she was still at Erend's shoulder, now smearing some sort of sticky salve on his wound. She had offered to stitch it herself, but he had very politely declined.

"There's a fine line between brave and stupid," Erend said, he was watching as the Glinthawk finally lifted off of the ground. Elof was atop it looking some mixture between excited and apprehensive. Aloy was shouting directions up to him from the ground looking as if she still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"So which was coming to rescue you? Brave or stupid?" Anehita asked.

"A bit of both I think," Erend answered. He was watching Aloy now, the Glinthawk was well above her head, and she looked up at it, her hands on her hips. He couldn't help but watch the way she moved, the curve of her body as she arched her back to gaze up at the departing machine. "A little less stupid because she was with them."

Anehita was tying a fresh white bandage around his arm, in his peripheral vision he was mildly aware that she was looking at his face but he did not turn.

"Alright," Aloy shouted, she had her hands cupped around her mouth now and the Glinthawk had nearly reached the treetops. "Once you're up there lean forward and you should be able to get a better feel for it once you're in motion."

Elof waved down, then he flew off to the South at top speed disappearing over the treetops around the edge of the clearing. Everyone else in the rendezvous point was watching this, many gasped and some clapped.

Everyone except Anehita, who was still fiddling with the bandage. "All done," she said, finally dropping her hands from the white cloth, it stayed in place around his upper bicep.

Erend looked down at this. "Thanks, Anehita," he said.

"It's the least I could do," she said. "It's no flying in on an iron eagle to save you but..." Her face was unreadable, and Erend didn't quite know what to make of this statement that clearly wasn't getting a proper ending.

Brant and Aloy were returning to the wagon. "The fool is going the wrong way," Aloy was saying as they approached. "We'll be sending a search party for him in the morning."

Anehita took a couple steps back from Erend, fumbling inside her bag as they arrived.

"You all came a long way to save me just to let Elof get kidnapped by a bird," Erend said.

"It'll be fine," Aloy said. "It's my bird." She had come straight to his left side, leaning up against the wagon next to him. He slipped his arm behind her on the low cart wall, a hand on her back.

"Looks like Phase 2 is leaving rendezvous," Brant said. "Anehita and I are in Phase 3."

The Carja woman had gone quiet, still standing near but not quite in the circle of their conversation, however at these words everyone had turned to look at her. Brant seemed to realize he had put her on the spot suddenly, he cleared his throat.

"We are leaving soon?" Anehita asked, finally.

"Thank you for bandaging Erend's arm," Aloy said, she stepped forward off the tailgate again, turning to the shorter woman.

Though, there was a chance Anehita could be as tall but she stood with such a stoop, a slump. Her dirty hair pulled back into the messiest bun she didn't exactly exude a lot of confidence, and in this situation she seemed intimidated by the many self assured people around them. Erend couldn't think of a way to ease this.

"It.... it was no trouble," Anehita said. "Where... where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to Meridian," Erend said. "From there you can decide what you want to do next."

Anehita took a deep breath, nodding. Brant put a hand on her shoulder, and together they began walking off then she seemed to get some of her nerve back. She stopped, digging inside her bag for a moment before running back to Aloy. She pressed a small pack of materials into Aloy's hand.

"Erend said you were going to stitch his wound," Anehita said, "there is suture, a needle, bandages and salve. In case you can't find the things you need at this hour when you get back."

Aloy looked surprised as she took the parcel. "Thank you, Anehita," she said.

"I look forward to seeing you both in Meridian." The woman gave a small curtsy, in her raggedy dress. Then she scurried off to catch up with Brant.

It took Aloy a moment to turn back to Erend, still gingerly holding the bag.

"That was sweet of her," she said, as she came over to the wagon. She leaned over the wall and placed the items into the cart. Erend found his eyes wandering down the bow still on her back, to the curve of her butt in the Nora skirt she was wearing, to her firm thighs clad in skin tight brown fabric beneath the skirt.

She straightened up after a moment, looking at him with a look of amusement. "Busted," he said. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Aloy turned her body to him, still slightly hanging off the back of the wagon. "You're lucky I'm still in the relieved your alive phase," she said, looking down at him from her perch on the cart wall.

"I'm lucky in many many many ways tonight," he said, as she finally jumped down to the ground once more.

"We better get ready to move," Aloy said, distracted as she noticed that the wagon with Anehita in it was departing, Brant waving at them from his Broadhead as he went. "I'll drive since Elof is off flying into a mountain, probably."

Erend stood up from the wagon. "I've been thinking."

"That sounds dangerous," Aloy retorted, she had been fidgeting with a tie on her shin guards that had come loose.

"I would rather not get hauled back home lying in the back of a wagon," he said, he stepped forward, slipping his left hand onto her hip. "I'm not THAT bad off."

Aloy looked up at him, seeming to consider this. "I suppose you could ride on the Broadhead with me if you really feel up for it."

Erend glanced at the machine that had been patiently sitting at the head of the wagon all this time, pawing the forest floor. "I've never-"

"Ridden a machine?" Aloy finished his thought. "I am aware. But I think you might like it. I mean you'll be with me after all."

Her eyes reflected the stars above them as she looked up at him, Erend felt like his heart was beating outside his chest. She reached a thin delicate hand to his face, she trailed fingertips along his cheek, then through his hair. He closed his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Aloy nuzzled her head under his hairy chin, her breath heavy on his neck.

"We are stronger together," he said.

"We are!" Aloy said this as if it was a revelation, springing up from his chest so fast her hair flew in his face a bit as she turned. They laughed at this for a moment, arms still wrapped around each other. "Alright, we will ride the Strider and haul the wagon."

She stepped away from him, removing her bow from her back and placing it in the cart. She took off all her weapons especially anything on her back.

"What if we're attacked?" Erend asked, in a playful voice. It had only taken him a moment to realize why she would want to remove her gear.

"There are soldiers in front and behind us," Aloy said, jabbing him in the chest. "Or would you rather just ride in the wagon?"

"I don't think you want me to ride in the wagon," he replied, bouncing his eyebrows at her.

Aloy opened her mouth a bit then closed it the way she often did when she didn't have something to say right off the cuff. She looked up at him defiantly, but the corners of her lips gave away the smile beneath.

"Fine," she said after a while. "I think the best way for you to climb on is through the wagon. I mean with your arm. Here I'll show you."

She climbed into the wagon, standing next to her pile of weapons. She walked forward and then placing two hands on the striders back walked across the handles bound to either side of the machine until she fell into place onto its back. This gave Erend quite the view for a moment, one he was glad she didn't catch him peeping at.

He followed, using his left hand when he reached the back of the Strider to slowly sidle onto its backside a good two feet behind Aloy. He reached his good arm forward, placing a hand on her hip and using it to scoot forward behind her until his his chest was pressed up against her back. The back of her thighs were resting on the top of his and it was exhilarating.

Aloy's hand had found his on her hip, resting on top of it, her fingers intertwining with his. She turned her head to the right, a curtain of red hair passing by his face.

"Ready?" she asked softly, if he wasn't much mistaken she was as short on breath as he was in this moment as their bodies pressed together.

Erend leaned, bringing his face closer to hers, resting his chin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, her head tilting to rest against his as he embraced her from behind.

"I'm ready," he said, he kissed her cheek. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a giant fluffy ball of sapiness right now aren't I? I'm almost sorry. 
> 
> Almost. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and special thanks to my commenters. You guys rock. This messages always make my day.


	27. Thank the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Geronimo** \- _Sheppard_
> 
>  **Home** \- _Phillip Phillips_

The Sun Palace was quiet at this hour, the King himself would usually be asleep, but instead he sat awake in the sitting room.The sound of Marad snoring mingled with the wind blowing through the open walls, he had rearranged a couple of the pillows on a plush bench and lied down on it maybe an hour ago. He had offered to sit up and let the King sleep instead.

Avad, however, couldn't have even if he had wanted to. He had only given up on pacing and sat down out of tiredness. How many hours had it been? They'd left before sunset and now the moon was high in the sky above. Five hours? Maybe six? Surely they would receive word soon.

A palace guard came running into the sitting room at this moment, his face flushed. "We have incoming," he panted.

"Incoming? What sort of incoming?" Avad asked.

Marad had jerked awake, sitting up and looking around himself with bleary eyes. The screech of a Glinthawk floated through the air to them, Marad's eyes popped wide as it flew into sight above the throne gazebo.

Guards were running from the bottom terrace and bridge up to the top terrace to place themselves between the Sun King and the approaching machine. Ranged soldiers began peppering the flying machine with arrows.

"Oy, do NOT shoot down my hawk!"

The guards were looking puzzled now, turning to the King for further instructions.

"It's Elof!" Marad exclaimed, he was fully awake now, standing on the very bench he had been sleeping on minutes before.

"Fall back," Avad barked at the soldiers. "Let him land."

The Glinthawk came down between the door into the sitting room and the stairs to the throne. Its clawed feet made quite the sound on the stone terrace. Elof looked particularly pleased with himself as he climbed down from the machine's back. The Carja guards had moved back to allow the bird landing space, but they all held weapons at the ready.

King Avad was staring, mouth agape, as the Vanguard joined them in the doorway to the sitting room. "How?" he asked finally, stepping back inside.

"Courtesy of Aloy," Elof said, nodding over his shoulder to the hawk. "Woulda been here sooner but... navigating is different in the sky. Almost ended up in Sun Fall."

Marad seemed to have shaken off the surprise arrival by machine faster than the King.

"I take it you're here to report," he said, following behind Elof into the sitting room.

"Indeed!" Elof exclaimed, though his demeanor said nearly everything. He had sauntered in, found a seat and kicked his booted feet up on the table. "Mission: accomplished."

"Completely accomplished?" the King asked, lowering himself into his seat.

"One hundred percent," Elof said. "As we speak the men are traveling back from the rendezvous point, and Cap is in one piece traveling with them."

"What about the base?" Marad asked, he had taken up the King's mantle in a way by pacing the room while the other two sat.

Elof dropped his boots off the table, sitting up more straight. "Do you remember the possibility we discussed about the back perimeter of explosives? Well you were right, Marad. And now that base is buried under a bunch of dirt and rock that was once a part of the canyon wall."

"Ouch," Marad said. "All our guys get out before?"

"We were already falling back with the Captain when it happened," Elof said.

The King leaned forward, pressing the fingertips of his hands to each other to form a steeple. "What of Aloy?"

Marad shot the King a look as he asked this, and then turned back to the Oseram.  
  
"Oh, she's fine," Elof said, if he noticed the side glance he didn't comment on it. "She's the hero of the hour, I bet the men will be talking about her antics for weeks. She saved many a life tonight."

Avad for the first time in hours, relaxed. He allowed himself to sit back in the chair, dropping his hands into his lap he closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. She was safe.

"This is good news," Marad was saying. "How much longer until they reach Meridian?"

Elof contemplated this for a moment. "Should see the first groups in about an hour. Aloy and Erend within two hours they're a few groups back."

"I'll get us some tea to keep us up," Marad said.

Avad was nodding, he definitely needed it or he would be asleep in the chair before any of the men reached home.

"Well, my job here is done," Elof said, rising from the cushy bench and clapping his hands together. "I'll get this hawk off your patio shall I?"

He gave the King a small bow before returning to the machine, Avad watched quietly as the Oseram clattered his way onto its back and taking back off with a jovial wave.

\-----------

The route back to Meridian was quiet aside from the hammering sounds of the Strider's metallic hooves on the ground and the creaking and bouncing of the wagon trailing behind them. They were maybe half way between the rendezvous point and Meridian.

Riding a machine with Erend, Aloy had discovered, was not like riding one with Teb or Elof. No, the latter men were always hesitant to hold onto her, always shifting to try to maintain the proper distance between their bodies, though the weapons usually affixed to her back helped that.

Erend, on the other hand, didn't show the faintest hesitation to touch her. In fact, he seemed eager to keep her body as close to his as possible. The warmth of his chest on her back was comfortable and almost familiar despite the fact they had never done this before. Meanwhile his right hand had migrated down from her waist to her hip, to now where it rested at the very top of her thigh. She couldn't quite quantify how this made her feel. Whenever this hand moved, brushing her thigh, she felt butterflies surface in her stomach.

The same went for whenever he decided he wanted to say something, leaning his mouth close to her ear and speaking softly into it, his breath warm on her neck.

"How much farther?" he asked, as if he had heard her thoughts on the matter in which he whispered in her ear and took it as a request.

"Less than an hour," Aloy answered, very aware how close his face was to hers, and of the weight of his body as he leaned into her. "We should be able to see it soon."

"I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed," Erend said, his right hand had gone from her thigh up to her hair for a moment as he scooped it over to the side since it had gone back to flying in his face. "After sleeping chained to a wall for... shit, how many days was it?"

"Eleven," Aloy answered. She felt a pang of guilt realizing just how high that count had gotten before she had managed to extract him.

"Wow, that long?" he asked, lowering his hand back, now to grip the curve of her waist, sending jolts of electricity through her everywhere he touched. "Days sort of started blending together in there."

"I'm so sorry, Erend," she said, after about a minute of silence. "I should have gotten to you sooner."

"Hey..." he said, his voice had grown soft, tender. She could feel him shift slightly behind her, tightening his arms around her. "You came and got me out, that's all that matters. Besides, you were pretty far away to begin with."

"Too far away, you mean," she said. They were in the last stretch before the bend in the route, the cliff wall was moving rapidly past their right side. "You were in your fourth day in that cell by the time I got the news. _FOUR_ _DAYS_ , Erend! By the time we reached Meridian it had been over a week, and if Elof and Brant hadn't let me run them into the ground to get there it would have been longer."

"Still, it's not your fault and you don't need to be sorry," he said. Erend had brought his face forward into the crook of her neck, placing a gentle kiss just below her ear that made her gasp a bit. "I'm here and I'm safe."

"I know and I'm so relieved," Aloy said. She tilted her head against his, their cheeks rubbing together as their bodies moved with the rocking of the Strider. "I'm just saying I would rather never be so far away from you when you need me. Or vice versa when I need you."

"Then you won't be," Erend said. "The next time you need to go back to the Motherland, I will go with you. And if I need to go back to the Claim you will come with me. We'll stick together from here on out... I mean, if you want... this should maybe be a question instead of a statement."

Aloy couldn't help but laugh as Erend's words seemed to get away from him, the last bit came out in a mumbled rush.

"Actually, that's kind of what I had in mind," she said. She found his hand on her leg again, moving hers to it and pushing her fingers gently between his.

"Oh, thank the moon," Erend replied, sounding relieved and burying his face in her hair.

"Moon? I thought in Meridian it was always 'thank the sun' or some variation," she said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her gut triggers by his breath on her neck again.

"That's a Carja thing. We Oseram don't do much in the way of religion," he answered. "I said moon because... y'know, our moon thing."

Aloy was willing to bet if she could see him he would be blushing, his face still pressed into her hair. She was trying to think the least mushy way to tell him this was adorable when they finally rounded the turn that would bring the city into their sight line. She knew he was not looking up because he made no reaction to the sight before them.

"Erend, look," Aloy said, slowing the Strider down. She felt his head rise off of her.

The moon hung directly above the Meridian skyline, like a marker to their destination. It was nearly full, its bright light gave the city walls a blue tint aside from where torches glowed orange against this.

"We Oseram don't believe much in superstition or signs either," Erend said. "But if anything was a sign, it'd be this."

"Some signs even a cynic can't ignore," Aloy said. "Thank the moon, we're almost there."

Erend laughed, his body rocking hers as he did so. She twisted herself a bit to plant a kiss on his cheek before urging the Strider back up to speed.

Down to the river, over the bridge, and through the gate into the Maizelands. Here, she stopped the Strider.

"It's time to leave the machine," Aloy said.

He loosened his grip on her waist, she slid forward so that he had freedom of motion to swing his leg over the backside of the steed and find ground. He looked up at her, the moon reflected in his grey eyes, holding out a hand to help her down.

Aloy swung her right leg forward over the neck of the Strider, took his hand and slid down to land in front of him. For a moment they looked up at each other, as the party that was traveling behind them started to arrive through the gate. Among them were several of Erend's men who catcalled them as they passed.

Laughing, she turned and began disconnecting the machine from the cart. Erend took the hint and walked around to the other side to disconnect. Soon she was walking the Strider back out the gate, releasing it to trot away.

"How are you feeling?" Aloy asked him, as she went to the cart and began donning the weapons inside, finally picking up the small pack of medical supplies that Anehita had given her.

Erend was doing some sort of lunge to stretch.

"Riding that thing is rough on the legs," he answered.

"I meant your arm," Aloy said, laughing.

Erend straightened up, and gingerly moved his right shoulder in a circular motion, at certain points his face tightened. Pain.

"Nothing I can't manage," he said.

They set off on foot on the main road through the Maizelands. There were others returning from the battle around them, looking tired and weary. Some branched off here and there, perhaps to homes nearby.

Aloy and Erend walked shoulder to shoulder all the way through the village and she found herself absentmindedly missing riding the Strider, his arms around her. She led the way up the path to the eastern elevator, some Carja soldiers parting and insisting they go through first.

The car was up above when they reached the closed golden gate, Erend turned to look at her, behind him another guard pulled the switch for them. He smiled at her as the sound of the car returning could be heard over head. She automatically smiled back, they had made it. Safe and sound.

The golden gates folded open and the pair turned to find that the elevator was not in fact empty. Instead, Blameless Marad stood inside, his hands folded in front of him.

"Ah, just the people I came looking for," he said. "Erend, good to see you arriving on your feet. Shall we?"

He was motioning for them to join him on the elevator. Erend met her eyes for a moment and they stepped on. Marad flipped the switch and the elevator doors folded closed before the car lifted from the ground. The sensation reminded her.

"Did Elof make it back?" Aloy asked.

"He did, on your infernal bird," Marad said, giving her a side eyed look before returning his eyes to the door.

"Oh good, he didn't get lost," Erend said. "Aloy was worried."

"Only mildly, I could have called the hawk back whenever," she said. "Even tracked where it had been in the event it came back without him. I wouldn't have let him go otherwise."

The elevator had reached topside of the bridge, the gates unfolding.

"The King awaits," Marad said, leading the way.

Aloy and Erend exchanged looks behind him that let her know they were on the same page here, they both would rather be going straight to his apartment. Still, it maybe was better to get this conversation over with.

So it was reluctantly the couple followed Marad through the streets of Meridian, to the palace bridge and across. As they hit the landing up the stairs, Erend lightly bumped her shoulder and smiling at her as they crossed their landing.

Aloy held back at the door, allowing Erend to enter first. Her stomach twisted slightly, she remembered the way she had left things with the King, and felt herself frowning.

"Erend!" Avad greeted the Oseram with enthusiasm. "It's good to have you back in what seems to be good condition."

"I'm a little banged up, but I'll survive," Erend said. "Thanks to my guardian angel here."

Aloy, begrudgingly, took this as a signal to step forward from hiding in his shadow. She stood at his left shoulder, greeting Avad with an almost imperceptible nod.

"Guardian angel of Meridian and the world at this point," Avad said, he had stood to greet them but had stopped short of coming fully forward upon seeing the look on her face. "Unfortunately, I see she is still unhappy with me."

For the first time since they entered the room, Erend turned to look at her. She had her arms crossed though she didn't remember crossing them, and she didn't turn to meet his look. Instead she kept her cool glare upon the Sun King.

Erend turned back to Avad. "What exactly did you do to earn THAT look?" he asked. "If I know anything I know that's a look I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of."

Aloy had to resist the slight upturn of her lips hearing this. She was waiting for Avad to answer this inquiry, but he had looked away from the pair of them, now looking around the room as if searching for a life line.

"Your highness," Aloy spoke finally, she decided she would go about this very politely, and yet forcibly. "If you wouldn't mind, could you give Erend his letter."

Avad swallowed hard, but Aloy turned from him to Erend, who's eyes had lit up.

"Right, a letter would have arrived not long after I disappeared," he said, turning to her.

"One last letter," she said.

"Well, there's a half of letter at my apartment," Erend said.

"No, I've already read that," she said.

Avad cleared his throat and they snapped their attention back to him.

The King straightened up, taking a deep breath. "In fact, it was the letter's arrival the day after my birthday that led to us sending for Aloy to begin with," Avad said. He turned his back on them walking to the wooden box on the table that sat astride his favorite chair in the sitting room.

"You've already read it?" Erend whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth, his shoulder touching hers as he leaned in.

"Now's not the time, you should be paying attention," Aloy whispered back. He gave her a confused look, then turned his attention back to the King, who was lifting the torn open envelope containing her letter from the wooden box.

"Elof brought me the messenger and requested permission to go to the Motherland and alert her," Avad said. He turned back to them finally, and Aloy watched Erend's face as his eyes moved to the item in the King's hand.

It was as if his face had turned to stone beneath the full beard, his lips tightening for a moment. "You... opened it." He said this slowly, as if holding back a stream of additional flourish to the statement.

"I shouldn't have," Avad said, he was looking properly ashamed now, he held the envelope out to Erend who upon taking it immediately flipped it over and saw the crumbling wax seal on the back.

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Erend barked. Aloy reached out instinctually, placing her hand on Erend's arm. For a moment he looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there, then he took a deep breath as they met eyes. He opened the letter reading the first couple paragraphs before folding it back.

  
"Would you mind giving me a minute?" he asked, turning back to her. "The boss and I need to have a brief discussion about privacy and boundaries."

"Only if you promise it'll be a calm conversation," she said. "You already have one black eye and a wound for me to stitch up."

"Promise," he said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll wait for you on the other end of the bridge," she said, then she turned to the King. He looked very much like he had no idea what to say to her and she was okay with that. "Goodnight, Avad."

She turned and walked away, she heard him mumble a goodbye behind her but didn't look back. She walked right out the sitting room door.

"This was private," she heard Erend say loud and clear as she turned to go down the stairs.

Aloy made the decision to pause and listen without being aware the idea was even on the table. She stepped to the side against the wall outside the sitting room, ready to spring down the stairs at least to the landing if she heard Erend leaving.

"I know, Erend," Avad said. "I'm sorry."

"You know, I chose not to say anything on your birthday," Erend said. "When you said she never answered your letters. I chose not to."

"If I had known she was spoken for, I never would have been writing to her, pursuing her-" Avad began, but Erend interrupted him.

"See, just right there, that's backwards thinking," he said. "She's not spoken for. She's not a thing to own, a prize to be won. She's not _MINE_. I count myself lucky for every minute she decides to give me, every part of her life she _CHOOSES_ to share with me. I'll work every day to be worthy of it."

"Erend, that's.... beautiful," Avad said.

Aloy had heard enough, she felt a mix of emotions rising inside of her chest as she half jogged down the steps, past their landing, and down to the bridge. Here, safely beyond where she could overhear more, she slowed down.

The guards on the bridge had looked up at her arrival, and now as she walked between them they did their familiar checking of the weapons on the ground. She finally pinpointed the emotion she was feeling in her chest, it was relief. Avad would finally be set straight, and for a moment she heard how Erend talked about her when she wasn't there.

And Avad was right, it was beautiful. It was heartwarming. It was everything she needed for reassurance that she was with the right person for this crazy adventure that was life.

Aloy smiled thinking about this, finally picking up her feet to finish walking across the bridge to wait for Erend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update rhythm is weird this week, I've been spending some time outlining. I'm up through *checks* Chapter 33. I also may have have been dabbling in the darkest timeline again. I may have even thought of a title for this alternate timeline fic that branches off from chapter 24. I have no idea if it'll ever see the light of day. 
> 
> This was a fun chapter. Lot of ground work went into it on all scene fronts for stuff I had planned for a long time. I am almost but not quite out of scenes that were random daydreams I had weeks ago before deciding to put them in a fic. And I now have ideas for where to go beyond them. In what is apparently just going to be the longest HZD fanfic ever. 
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read.
> 
> Edit: whoops had to come back and add a picture. I was in such a hurry to get the chapter up I forgot to add it. I went and took it because reasons.


	28. Winding Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Carry On** \- _fun._
> 
>  **Cold Water** \- _Major Lazer_
> 
>  **Hold On** \- _Michael Bublé_

Erend had gone from carefree to pissed so fast he had to shut up for a minute or two to keep from verbally rebuking the King to the point he lost his job after. What a day this had been so far: finally free from captivity, an exhilarating ride home with the woman he loved, and now an awkward conversation with his boss about interfering in his still very fresh relationship.

He paced the sitting room, Aloy's letter clutched in his hand, ignoring the flares of pain from his injured shoulder.

"I didn't realize what I was doing," Avad said, the silence hanging between them was clearly unnerving him. "I expected to find a letter between friends."

"Friends or more, it still makes no sense to have read it," Erend boomed. "There's no way you thought a letter from Aloy would contain anything to explain my absence. No, you opened it because you wanted it to be for you."

Avad stood from his chair suddenly, it made Erend stop his pacing and face the King. "Fine, you're right," he said. "I wanted a letter from her. I never got one, and when this one arrived in my hands I wanted to hear from her so badly... I opened and read it."

At first, Erend didn't speak. He stood stone faced, staring down the monarch. Many thoughts were rushing through his head but one thought in particular had gotten caught in a loop that he couldn't shake. He feared speaking it because there was likely no response the King could give him that would improve the situation at all.

"Please, talk to me," Avad said.

"What do you want me to say?" Erend asked. "You want me to tell you how much it bothers me that you seem to have forgotten Ersa so fast? That one week, my sister who was also your lover - _YEAH I KNEW!_ \- dies. The next week you are making moves on Aloy."

The King's face fell, the words washing over him. Erend was pleased to see the appropriate look of shame on the King's face.

"The fact that the new woman happened to be someone I also cared about in a romantic way was not the real problem," Erend continued. "Though it did add a bit of insult to injury."

There was a long silence here as the two men stood face to face in the middle of the sitting room. Avad's eyes were still on the ground. Erend's eyes were on the King, waiting.

"You knew?" Avad asked finally, and quietly. "About Ersa and I having a ... relationship?"

"C'mon sir," Erend replied. "She's my _SISTER_ , I probably knew before you did."

The King looked as if he was trying to work this out in his head.

"I remember the night, camped out between Sun Fall and Meridian. We were maybe two days from the final siege to take the city back," Erend said. "Ersa waited until she thought I was asleep to sneak out of our tent to see you. She wouldn't return till nearly sunrise, and I knew."

"That was... the first night we..." Avad said, trailing off. There was a couple moments of silence then. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because it was your private business," Erend answered. "Sort of like this letter. Plus, if Ersa wanted me to know, she would have told me, which she never did."

"Women like Ersa don't come around but so often," Avad said. "I was very lucky to get the time with her that I got."

"You were, and based on your behavior since her passing its made me wonder if you deserved it," Erend said. He had finally had enough of this conversation, turning to leave.

"Erend..." Avad spoke in a quiet almost desperate voice, the Oseram turned to look at him, framed in the door. "I loved your sister. More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Then act like it." Erend did not wait for a response to this, he left the King standing alone in semi-darkness.

\-----------

Aloy stood in the square at the end of the Sun Palace bridge, wondering what Erend and Avad could still be talking about. It had been a very long day, and she would give almost anything for it to wind down finally. She leaned on a wall adjacent to the gateway, closing her eyes and taking a long deep breath.

She was sure that if left alone there for too long she could fall asleep standing up. She was just starting to contemplate going back for Erend when Elof turned up.

"What're you doing skulking around out here?" he asked as he walked up. "I expected you to be glued to Erend's side right about now."

"He and your King are having a bit of a conversation," Aloy said, standing up off the wall. "About the fact he opened that last letter I sent."

"Did he read it?" Elof asked.

"Yup"

Elof looked thoughtfully in the direction of the Palace. "Man, to be a fly on the wall in there right now," he said.

Aloy chuckled, then midway let out a huge yawn. "I thought you'd be home asleep right about now," she said. "I'd like to be asleep myself."

"Ah, well, I was hoping to catch up with both of you guys on your way home," Elof said. "Since I got here early thanks to the hawk, which is hanging out up on the Alight now by the way, I ran down something I thought Cap might want tonight."

Elof held out a small canvas shopping bag, Aloy took it from him and peered inside to see that it contained three glass beverage bottles.

"What is it? Mead?" Aloy asked.

"His favorite brew," Elof answered. "You know, just figured maybe he could use some tonight. Relax, loosen up, numb the pain while you sew up his arm."

"This is very thoughtful of you," Aloy said, she looped the handle of the bag onto her arm, allowing it to fall to a resting spot on her elbow. "Why three?"

"Oh, two for him and one for you," Elof said. "Though I'm well aware that may turn into more like half of one for you and two and a half for him. But I tried."

Aloy laughed. "It'll be only the second time I've drank any, so that's a pretty safe bet."

"I just..." Elof began, then trailed off as if he was second guessing himself. He reached a gloved hand to his face and scratched his beard.

"What?" she asked.

"Erend's the best man I know," Elof said. "He's honest, he's brave, he's the best Captain the Vanguard could ask for right now, and he's had a shit year. All the way up to tonight, there's been shit. I just... I wanted to tell you I'm really happy for you guys."

"Oh!" Aloy had spent half of that statement attempting to guess where he was going with it and was pleasantly surprised.

"I want you guys to have a good first night back, because he deserves that. He deserves the best, and all signs point to him having found it with you," he continued. "It wasn't until I saw the two of you together, really together, at rendezvous that I realized you guys are the real deal."

"What do you mean?" Aloy went back to leaning on the wall, the bottles clanked together as the bag swung from her elbow. She covered her mouth to hide another yawn.

"Look, I've seen a lot of couples in my time. A lot of people who were allegedly in love and happy," he answered. "I've seen them fall apart, implode, self-destruct. But you two... I see the flow of energy between you two. I saw it four months ago both in battle and in the aftermath. I saw it on your face when I told you he was missing. You and Erend are on a wavelength together, and it's inspiring."

Aloy was touched by this sentiment. "Elof, you big softy," she said.

"If you tell Cap I said any of that, I will deny it until my dying day," he said, in a playful tone. "Just tell him I brought mead because I thought he could use a drink tonight."

"Is that Oseram for 'you are my best friend and I wanted to support you'?" she asked.

"Sounds about right," Elof said. "And now, I'm going home."

"G'night Elof," she said. "Thanks for everything."

"S'no problem. Thanks for helping us get him back," he said, turning to leave. "Goodnight."

\-----------

Erend was standing on their landing mid way down the stairs from the top terrace of the palace, having just finished reading the letter Aloy had sent just a week before he had been kidnapped. Two sentences hung in his mind.

 _"I'm coming back to Meridian. I'm coming back to you._ "

She had been planning on coming back. Here he thought fate had intervened and pulled her back to Meridian out of only necessity, but she would have come back anyway.

This thought gave him amazing comfort, he was coming down from his angry conversation with the King and the words were calming him. He folded the letter and left the landing.

He walked quickly down the bridge, nodding to the guards as he passed. As he walked out the gate at the other end he looked to his right, then left where he spotted Aloy.

She was standing against the stone wall, a torch lighting her red hair from above with flickering light. Her eyes were closed, her hands in front of her holding the handles of a bag.

"Sorry about that," he said, alerting her he was there.

Aloy opened her eyes, a small smile forming as she lifted her back off of the wall. "Do I want to ask how it went?"

"No," Erend said, he held out his left elbow to her. "Shall we." She slipped her arm through his, and he led them off through the quiet Meridian streets.

"You missed Elof," Aloy said as they went. "He brought you mead and said he thought you might need a drink tonight." She held up the bag she was carrying around her left elbow, the clinking of bottles came as she did so.

"He's a good friend," Erend said. "And he's not wrong."

"Added benefit it'll help with the pain," she said, she leaned gently against him, their arms still hooked between them.

"I read your letter," he said as they turned down his street. "You were coming back anyway."

"I was yes," she said. "This only accelerated it."

They had arrived at his front door, she released his arm and opened it, holding it wide for him to come into the apartment behind her. To say it was a relief to see his home would have been an understatement. He stepped in and for a moment just stood looking around the familiar surroundings.

Aloy doffed her bow and spear, hanging them from the hooks on the wall. She went to the dining table and placed the bag of mead and the pack of medical supplies on it. Erend turned to her weapons hanging on his wall and felt his heart swell in his chest. It was almost as if she was already making herself at home.

Was... this apartment now _THEIR_ home?

"Are you okay?" she asked. She had taken two bottles of mead out and set them on the table.

Erend realized he had just been gazing absently around the room, thinking. "Yeah, just... good to be home," he said.

Aloy came towards him, still looking mildly concerned. She held out a hand and he took it, holding it as she led him over the to table, pulling a chair out and indicating he should sit. He did, and for a moment she stood next to him, running her hand across the hair on the top of his head.

"I need to heat up some water to sterilize the needle," she said. "You should drink that."  
Erend watched her walk away into the kitchen half of the first floor, as he twisted the cap off the first bottle of mead and took a long swig. She took a pot that was hanging on the wall, filling it at the basin, then going to the stove to light it.

"Can I just say now that we are safely in the walls of Meridian all I can think about is how happy I am to see you," Erend said. "I missed you."

Aloy had gotten the stove lit, placing the pot of water on it. "I missed you too" she said as she came back to the table. She sat in the chair across from him, opening the bottle that was meant for her.

Erend held his bottle out, and she clinked hers against his and they both took long sips. Aloy opened the bag of medical supplies fishing out the needle and threading a bit of suture through it, failing to stifle a yawn as she did so.

"When was the last time you slept?" Erend asked.

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," she answered. "We will sleep soon."

She let the threaded needle lie on the table top, sliding her chair around so that it was sitting next to his, taking his hand. He held it, running his thumb over the back of it.

"I missed this face," Erend said, he put down his drink to give himself a free hand, moving it to her face, gently brushing some stray strands of hair back behind her ear. She was smiling now and it was contagious as always.

"I missed this face too," she said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"My face probably looks a mess right now," he said, she was still leaned close to him.

"You're a little rough around the edges today," she said, it was now her turn to reach out and touch his face. Her eyes were on his, still smiling. "But I still think you're handsome."

"Now I know you're sleep deprived," he said. "You're talking crazy talk."

Aloy laughed, then she leaned forward and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. He leaned into it automatically, his lips pressing hungrily upon hers. It was another exhilarating kiss, as she hung off the edge of her chair towards him. He didn't want it to end so when she pulled back for a moment he considered pulling her back to him.

"That was... wow," she seemed breathless from the kiss. She smiled, placing the palm of her hand on his hairy cheek. "Now take off your shirt."

Erend was taken aback. "Woah way to just go from zero to top speed in like a second."

"So that I can look at your wound," Aloy said, giving him a sly smile as if she had meant to coax that reaction from him.

"Oh, you trickster," he said as she stood again, returning to the stove with a rag, which she was soaking in the water she was heating up.

Erend found removing the shirt to be a bit difficult with his shoulder in the condition it was. He pulled his left arm inside the tunic, and lifted it over his head. When she returned with the wet rag it was hanging off of his injured arm.

"I should have helped you," she said. She sat the rag down and gingerly untied the bandage from his arm, which was tied around his sleeve over the wound and across the gaping hole in the fabric that the bolt had left when it hit him. Once the bandage was off the sleeve was free and she gently slid it down and off being careful not to rub it over the cut in his flesh as it went.

Erend felt suddenly self conscious now that he was sitting bare chested in front of her. He wasn't sure exactly why, he wasn't in particularly bad shape. His bulk was mainly muscle. The muscle required to wear heavy armor and cart steel weapons around all day.

Aloy had picked the wet cloth up and placed it over his wound, dabbing at it gently. The warmth felt nice, though as the salve that Anehita had smeared on it washed away some of the sting came back.

"It could have been so much worse," she said. Erend turned his eyes to her, she looked up from her hands on the cloth, they were glassy.

"But, it wasn't," he said. Her eyes drifted from his face, to his chest. She left one hand on the cloth and extended the other to touch a bruise that was showing on his left pec. Her fingers were light and gentle, Erend's breath caught in his throat for a moment.

Aloy stood from her chair again, walking to his back where he knew there were more bruises, he could hear her gasp.

"What did they do to you?" She placed the same gentle hands on his back, tracing the bruises.

"One night a few nights back, Maaravi brought some guards down to my cell because I was being rowdy," Erend explained as she circled back to face him. "They knocked me around a bit."

Aloy had picked up her bottle of mead and was taking a deep sip of it. He felt a pang of amusement as she did so. He waited and when she sat the bottle down he seized his opportunity, he reached out with his left hand and pulled her towards him.

He slid back as far as he could in the chair and lifted her into his lap. He wasn't sure he could actually pull this off until she was there, his left arm around her waist, a look of pleasant surprise on her face. She looped an arm around his neck as he pressed his lips to hers. Her body was warm against his, their tongues dancing together as they kissed. She had placed a hand on his bare chest, running curious fingers over carved muscle.

He went to move his right arm around her but as he did so a zing of pain shot through him and he winced. Aloy felt this immediately, her lips pulling back from his.

"Alright, let me finish patching your arm up," she said.

He released her reluctantly, immediately missing her weight on him as she stood up.

"I look forward to when my arm is healed and I can do that properly," he said, as she lifted the threaded needle from the table and went to take it to the stove where the pot was now boiling.

She looked back him, giving him a smile that sent electricity through him. "Me too, because you're fairing pretty well already, with one hand essentially tied behind your back."

Erend laughed, no longer the least bit self-conscious as he reached for his second bottle of mead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure how this one would turn out, but in the end I'm okay with the result. Next chapter is like an romantic pile of fluff and sugar. So you have had to look forward to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and special thanks to my rad commenters.


	29. Stitches and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **The Cure** \- _Lady Gaga_
> 
>  **The Only Exception** \- _Paramore_
> 
>  **This Love** \- _Taylor Swift_

The steam from the boiling pot rose in Aloy's face as she stood, hanging the needle into the water. Her stomach was full of butterflies, her mind still on the moment he had pulled her into his lap to kiss her. He was so strong, doing that with only one good arm.

She, on some level, was still in disbelief that they were finally here. Finally back together. Four months in which the most physical interaction she had was hugs from friends, or rides on machines with Teb. It was almost shocking to find herself being touched so much and so often. It was new, and exhilarating.

Aloy lifted the needle from the bubbling water, holding it above the pot so that the moisture dripped off the point. She glanced over her shoulder to him. He was drinking his mead, his bearded head leaned back, his eyes closed.

She found herself looking down to his bare chest, his muscles were considerable as was the hair. This, she figured, was an Oseram thing. She remembered the shirtless Dervhal had quite a bit of hair on his chest as well.

Erend had caught her looking, clearing his throat as he sat down the bottle on the table. He looked amused, smiling. Aloy felt her cheeks flush, turning back to the stove to stifle the flames under the pot. Then she carried the still hot needle back to the table with her.

"You could have kept looking," Erend said as she sat down at the table. She spread a clean cloth over a portion of the table top, placing the needle on it to cool and then setting about situating a little workspace for herself. She opened the small circular pot of salve, uncoiled a bit of the suture, and placed a roll of bandaging upon the clean cloth.

She turned in her chair to face him, reaching out a hand and running it across his chest. He reacted physically to this, she could feel his intake of breath.

"I have never seen you with out your shirt on before," she said. "So many muscles."

Erend flexed and the pectoral under her fingers tightened. It startled her, she drew her hand away as he chuckled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said. She returned her hand to his skin. "I'm just flattered you like what you see."

Aloy looked up from her hand to his face. There it was, that thread of classic Erend insecurity. He was surprised that she liked his muscles.

"One day, you will stop being surprised that I find you attractive," she said, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"I wouldn't count on that," Erend said, as she turned back to her little workspace, feeling the needle to see if it had cooled off. "I will always be surprised you want me when you could have anyone. You could even have the King."

Aloy made a face at him. "No thanks, pretty sure I've made the right choice," she said. She was threading the needle now, aware his eyes were on her face.

"I promise I'll work hard to make sure that's true."

Aloy got the suture through he needle, looking at him finally. He had a strange intensity in his eyes after this proclamation.

"Is there any point saying you don't need to?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm doing it anyway," he answered, reaching forward and taking her hand into his.

"Well, then I'll just have to work hard until you realize that it's already true," she rebutted.

Erend laughed at this. "You are direct and stubborn as always."

"It's part of my charm," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Are you ready?"

She held the needle and suture up in her other hand. He nodded, then took another long swig of his drink, releasing her hand. Aloy adjusted her chairs position, turning it to face his right arm. She picked up the still damp rag and dabbed the wound one last time, then leaned in lining up the point of the needle with the edge of the deep cut.

"Alright, here we go," she said, he had his eyes closed and seemed to be bracing himself. Aloy pressed firmly up, pushing the point through his skin. He made a sound as he exhaled his breath but stayed still. "First one is always the worst," she said, looping the suture around and pushing the needle through for a second time.

"It's not so bad," he said. His eyes were open now, though she couldn't help but notice he was avoiding watching the process. He emptied the last of his mead, sitting the second empty bottle alongside the first on the table.

"You can finish mine," Aloy said, still stitching the wound as gently as she could.

Erend, careful not to move his body, reached for hers and pulled it towards him. For the first time since she began he turned his head to what she was doing. She paused long enough to look up and meet his eyes, giving him a reassuring smile before returning to her work.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world," he said.

"Why, because I'm letting you finish my drink?" Aloy asked, playfully as she knew full well that wasn't what he meant.

Erend sputtered a little, having taken a sip as she said that and laughed into it. She held the needle away from his skin as they both chuckled at this.

"No no no," he said finally settling back down enough for her to press the needle through yet another time. He was hardly making any physical acknowledgment when she did this now, and she was fortunately nearly done.

"Almost there," she said. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world would need less stitches."

"Well, can't have everything can I?" Erend said. "What I meant was you came, saved my ass, wrecked the men who took me, carried me home, and are literally putting me back together. That's pretty damn lucky if you ask me."

Aloy felt the sensation of fluttering in her stomach as he said this, the sensation was rapidly becoming familiar. She was tying the suture now, she used a knife to cute the remnant off carefully.

"Alright, we are done with the stitching," she said. He turned to look, she found herself watching his face.

"You know I've had to be stitched up a few times, and this was by far the most painless," he said. "Is there anything you aren't good at?"

Aloy had reached for the salve, she dipped her fingers into it and smeared a healthy amount over the stitches. "Actually yes," she answered. "I'm a terrible cook."

"Oh, no worries there," Erend said, smiling. "I love to cook because I love to eat. In fact, now that I'm thinking about it I am looking forward to having someone to cook for again. I used to cook for Ersa and I."

Aloy looked up, she had been wiping her hand on the damp rag. It was the first time he had spoken her name since they'd reunited though Aloy admittedly had thought of his sister quite a bit. There was no denying the similar scenarios, and in the siege of the base she had feared finding herself living what he had lived when they found Ersa.

"I thought about Ersa a lot while I was in there," Erend went on after draining her bottle and lining it up next to the others. "She was locked in a cell a while too and I wonder what she thought about in there. You find yourself thinking about the things most important to you. Ersa, you, the Vanguard. Dwelling on what they'll do when you're no longer there. You can't think of a future where you get out. It's nice right now to be thinking forward again."

Aloy lifted a hand to his face. He had been staring off into some unknown distance as he spoke, but when her fingers met the skin of his cheek, partially mingling with his beard, he brought his eyes back to her.

"You know I'm feeling pretty lucky myself," she said, her hand drifting, playing with the hair above his ear. "To be thinking forward, together."

Erend sat up straighter, the frown he had developed when talking about his time in the cell starting to lift. Aloy turned and retrieved the last piece she needed to finish her work on his wound. It was a long bandage which she wrapped three times around his arm, fully covering the wound.

"How's that feel? Too tight?"

Erend gently moved his arm. "I think it's just right. And to be honest it already feels a bit better."

Aloy began cleaning up her workspace. She placed the lid back on the salve, recoiled the remaining suture, and rolled it all back up, placing it in the pack Anehita had given it to her in. She felt Erend's hand on her back, his right hand. He had turned in his seat to look at her.

Impulsively, Aloy found her hand back on his chest as she turned into him. His arms encircled her, firm and strong. She tilted her head up to him, meeting his lips with her own. Their knees knocked together as they were both still sitting in their chairs, this for some reason was funny to Aloy and she laughed against his lips as they parted.

"Damn long legs," he said, standing and bringing her with him. He kicked his chair back and pulled her into his arms properly. It took her breath away as she was pulled to his chest, she thought it was a shame her leather breast plate was there between them.

Aloy rose onto the balls of her feet, pressing her mouth eagerly to his. This kiss was long, longer than any before it as his lips caressed hers. Their hands moved along each other's bodies. One of his moved along her lower back as one of hers gently snaked around his his waist, pulling her even closer against him.

  
It was as if four months of longing was bubbling to the surface. His other hand had risen to her hair, fingers moving along brushing her neck as it combed through her ginger locks. As their tongues explored more than they ever had, the taste of mead was still on their lips, The feeling of butterflies crescendoed into her chest.

It had all been worth it. All of it. Every sleepless night. Every harried moment of traveling. Every bit of it was worth it for this moment in his arms.

When they finally separated, both breathless, she dropped back down to flat feet and rested her head on his bare chest. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, the feel of his warm skin on her face.

"Yeah," he said above her, resting his head on hers as they rocked slowly in each other's arms. "We're pretty damn lucky"

Aloy attempted to stifle a yawn but failed. How long HAD it been since she had slept? He had asked earlier but the truth was she wasn't sure.

"Alright, I heard that, we should go to bed," Erend said, gently loosing his embrace.

Aloy nodded, realizing he was right. He took her hand and led the way upstairs and into the bedroom. The tiredness was hitting hard now. He dropped her hand and went to the washroom while she removed her leather tunic. Slipped her Nora skirt down off of her hips to the floor and stepped out of it. She was just in her light fabric underclothes now, as she turned to see Erend emerging from the washroom. He had changed into linen sleep pants, and was drying his face apparently having just splashed water on it.

"Ladies first," he said, nodding to the bed as he tossed the towel back into the washroom.

Aloy slipped into the bed on the left side, thinking of his wounded arm on the right. She pulled back the silk sheet on his side so that he could slide in beside her. He lied down on his back, and she gently tugged the sheet over him, her arm brushing across his chest as she did so.

He moved his left arm around her, pulling her into his side, her head came to rest on his shoulder, her arm still draped across his chest. It was more comfortable than she expected once she settled in, his hand was rubbing her back and shoulder gently. She felt him shift slightly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Aloy wanted to tell him how amazing this felt. She wanted to tell him how natural it seemed to lie next to him. She wanted to tell him she loved him. But her eyes had grown heavy, and she drifted, more rapidly than she had in ages, to sleep.

\-----------

Erend couldn't help but smile as he felt Aloy's body relax, her breath against his chest slowing as she fell asleep. She had deteriorated quickly, after powering through to the end of the last necessity, stitching him up.

His arm actually genuinely was feeling better, and overall his tired body was feeling some semblance of relief now that he was lying in his soft bed. There was still a part of him disbelieving that he was there. Just hours ago he had been chained to a cell. Tonight he was lying in bed with Aloy's arm warm against the skin of his chest.

Lucky was probably an understatement now that he thought about it. He ran his hand down her back, and in her sleep she snuggled against him, and it made him feel content.

He closed his eyes, thinking about that kiss they had shared downstairs. Realizing there would be more. More kisses. More evenings sleeping together. His arm would heal. This wasn't just a tiny spark anymore. This wasn't four months ago, with a close deadline and a lot of work to be done. This was a flame and it was burning as one now. Together at last.

These were Erend's last thoughts as he joined Aloy in sleep.

.

.

.

Erend stirred hours later, as a band of light filtered through the gap in the curtains hit his face. At first, he was disoriented, his half awake brain expecting to see cell bars. Then it came back to him, as his slight stirring had caused Aloy to move.

She didn't wake just adjusted against him, still using his shoulder as a pillow. As a result his left arm felt tingly, his fingers slightly numb as he brushed his hand along the small of her back. He squinted at the window trying to ascertain how late in the day it was. Maybe late morning.

He turned to look down at Aloy, her red hair was draped partially over her face. He slowly lifted his injured arm, there was pain but not like last night, and gently brushed her mane back to see her pale freckled face. She looked peaceful, her lips slightly parted, her breathing slow and steady.

Erend lie there for a while, allowing himself to wake up. The warmth of the sunlight felt good on his face. He would have stayed there forever except he realized he needed to pee.

Gently, he slid his arm from under her, she moved but he slowly rolled her enough to slide from beneath her, pushing his pillow in place where his shoulder had been. She mumbled something as he stood up and he turned but she had already fallen back asleep, her arm now around his pillow.

Erend crept quietly to the washroom to relieve himself, then washing up in the basin he looked up at his face in the mirror. He looked a bit better than when he checked the night before, less tired and there was more color to his face. Amazing what some real sleep could do for you.

What he didn't like was the condition of his hair both on the top of his head and on his face. No he couldn't let it stay. He bent down and opened the cabinet under the basin and retrieved his shaving kit.

\------------

Elof had risen not long after the sun, as he wasn't engineered to sleep much later no matter the hour he finally reached his bed. He took his time getting moving, and still saw few of the men from the night before up and around Meridian as he wended his way through it in the morning light.

He went straight to the Palace, intending to do a morning briefing and make the rounds that Erend would have made if this had been a normal day a couple weeks prior. As he made his way up the stone stairs he remembered that Erend and the King possibly exchanged angry words here the night before.

Bearing this in mind, he was less surprised to find only Marad was around and that the Sun King had not risen yet.

"Ah, yes, good morning Elof," he said, looking up from the tea he was drinking.

"Good morning, Marad," Elof greeted. "I take it his luminescence is sleeping in."

"Indeed," Marad said. "I expect that will be the case for many this morning. In fact, I'm surprised you're up already."

"Meridian doesn't stop needing guarding just because we had a long night," Elof said. "Someone has to make the rounds."

"Very true," Marad replied. "Well, I appreciate that. And I hope you are prepared to continue helping with the Captain's regular duties for a bit longer. Something tells me he needs some time off to rest and recover before coming back to work."

"I suspect you're right," Elof said. "And it's an honor to hold down the fort for him."

Marad took a sip of tea, then with a nod he dismissed the Vanguard. Returning the nod, Elof turned and left the way he had come, heading back along the Palace bridge, he'd start his rounds at the East Gate. He doubted he would see Aloy and Erend before the afternoon, and until then he was pretty happy to get back to business as usual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, two months ago or so I had a fun little daydream about Aloy stitching up a wound in Erend's arm after retrieving him from some precarious situation. It morphed over time, in the original they were not romantically involved going into the scene but most certainly were coming out the other side. 
> 
> Then other scenes were thought up to support this one glorious daydream I had one day. Then finally I actually started writing and posting it. And then it took 29 chapters to get to the scene that technically started it all. 
> 
> The second daydream? Well it's coming next chapter. The big 3 - 0. I will also aim to pass 100,000 words next chapter making this the longest piece of fiction I have ever written. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for giving me a reason to write again.


	30. Morning in the Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Morning Has Broken** \- _Cat Stevens_
> 
>  **Better Place** \- _Rachel Platten_
> 
>  **What We Live For** \- _American Authors_

Aloy awoke very slowly, her eyes still heavy, her limbs stiff from staying in the bed so long. It had been some of the best sleep she had ever had, snuggled up against Erend the sound of his heart in her ear against his chest. As this thought passed through her slowly waking brain, she realized that she was actually alone in the bed now. She stretched her arm to his side of the bed and found only his pillow.

She pulled it to her, it smelled like him. Mingled with this, now she also scented the aroma of cooking drifting up the stairs to her. He had gotten up and was cooking for them. Aloy smiled into the pillow, then rolled over it and got out of the bed on his side as it was closest to the washroom.

As her bare feet met the wood floor, she flung her arms high over her head, stretching. The sun was glaring full force through the bedroom window, and she was amazed she had slept so long in the brightness of the room. She took her time getting ready. Washing up a bit in the basin, cleaning her face. She eyed the tub in the room and looked forward to hopefully using it later to take a real bath. A luxury she hadn't had in a few days, and one she felt more and more pressing a need for with every passing minute.

But her stomach growled, and the smell of food was ever tempting her. She dressed in a light Carja silk outfit of blue and red, picking her focus up off of the dresser next to her pack, though she hadn't even remembered taking it off the night before. She didn't bother with shoes, choosing to pad quietly down the stairs barefoot.

Erend was standing at the stove, fully dressed in the clothes he usually wore under his vanguard armor. He was whistling a tune she had never heard to himself as he cooked some sort of thinly sliced meat on a skillet. He hadn't heard her come down, she paused at the foot of the steps looking at the back of his head trying to pinpoint what was different. Suddenly, it hit her, she was looking at the back of his Mohawk, the hair that had grown in on either side of it during his incarceration was now gone.

"You shaved," she said, by way of a morning greeting.

He stopped whistling now, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. He had tidied his facial hair too, his wide chin now bare and the stubble that had spread further up his cheek than his jawline was gone.

"Good morning," he said, he flipped the meat in the skillet turning his face back to the stove.

He was cooking with his left hand. Aloy went to his right arm, intending to roll up his sleeve and check his wound, but as she arrived he sidled it over her shoulder and down her back. She looked up into his face, he was focused on his cooking but she was captivated.

Aloy found herself reaching up, taking her hand and running it down his Mohawk to the back of his neck, his hoop earring swung as her wrist brushed past on its way down to his chest.

"I missed this face," she said as she did this. He smiled, taking his eyes off of the sizzling pan for a moment to lean down and give her a short gentle kiss on the lips.

"So what are you cooking?" she asked, as he flipped the meat.

"This is boar belly bacon," he said, pointing down into the pan with the long cooking implement in his hand, it had two flat stabby points at the end of it. "That is whipped and fried eggs." He indicated the plates sitting on the counter next to the stove which already had steaming hot yellow eggs on them.

"It smells amazing," Aloy said.

"It does," he said. "And its done." He dropped the arm that was around her. She stepped back and watched him plate the strips of bacon. He indicated she should sit as he set the table. One plate on either side. Then he opened a cabinet and placed two glasses. There was a large jug of a reddish orange liquid sitting on the table also.

Aloy eyed this curiously, the smell of the breakfast on the plate before her was making her realize just how hungry she actually was. Erend slid into the seat across from her, offering her an eating utensil. She took hers and he sat his down, picking up the jug and pouring them both a drink.

"This is a mixed fruit juice," Erend said. "Squeezed from local growing fruit. It's great when you're waking up in the morning... or in this case afternoon. You must have been tired."

Aloy had taken a sip of the juice, it was sweet and cool as it ran down her throat, washing the taste of sleep from her mouth. Erend had scooped a huge amount of eggs into his mouth.

"Well, I didn't sleep much in those days leading up to coming to get you," Aloy said. She picked up a piece of bacon from her plate, she had never eaten meat cooked like this, she took an experimental bite and found that it was mouthwateringly delicious. She took another bite enjoying the savory taste. "This is amazing."

Erend smiled after swallowing a bite of his own bacon. Aloy was so happy to see the face she had been remembering for so many months. The act of shaving it was almost enough to pretend he had never been in danger. He looked leaps and bounds better than he did when she had unchained him in his cell.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Aloy uncharacteristically finished first, washing it all down with the last of the juice in her glass.

"Wow, you really did like it," Erend said. He had a bit of his eggs left and he made to finish them as she poured herself a bit more drink from the jug.

"A good meal to start the day... in the afternoon," she winked at him acknowledging the joke. "I imagine you need to go check in with the King."

Erend had taken the last bite he had on his plate, and as he chewed he shook his head no. He swallowed then said, "Nope. Not today. He knows where I am and they have to know I'm not getting straight back to work."

Aloy let this answer hang over them as Erend rose, picking up his plate, setting it upon hers and then carrying both to the kitchen basin. When he returned she fixed him with the most piercing look she could muster. "Are we ever going to talk about what the two of you discussed after I left last night?" she asked.

Erend sat back at the table, pouring himself the last of the juice in the jug. "Probably," he said. "But why ruin a perfectly good day talking about Avad."

Aloy snorted at this. She understood now what he meant. He wanted a day without thinking about his boss, his job, and all the other things that went with it. Erend needed a day to just be. She reached across the table and took one of his hands into hers. He looked up from his glass, those stormy gray eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled. "It was really nice sleeping next to you last night."

He squeezed her hand back now. "It was wasn't it?" he replied. "And I slept really well, also. It was a good first night sleeping together."

"That wasn't our first night sleeping next to each other," Aloy said, raising her eyebrows playfully at him. "Have you forgotten sleeping on Ollin's couch the night before I left."

Erend scoffed, "That doesn't count."

Aloy drained her glass, sitting it back on the table. "It counts a little," she said, grinning. She stood, stepping around to stand near him. He pushed his chair back from the table, and before she realized he had pulled her into his lap. A giggle unlike any she had ever made escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"That was adorable," he said, he had his arms firmly around her waist as she sat sideways across his legs. Aloy touched his face, slowly tracing the hair on his jaw, the thick chops leading to the trim mustache that ran across the top of his lips. She inadvertently brushed his top lip as she ran it back towards his cheek and he reacted by leaning down and kissing her. "A guy could get used to this," he said, against her neck a few moments later.

Aloy laughed, turning her face to look at him. "This was a good morning to go with the good night," she said. "I'm sorry, afternoon." She made a face at him at this last word.

Now they were both laughing, rocking in the chair as he held her up. "What would you like to do today?" Erend asked as this moment ebbed away.

She straightened up a little, thinking. "Well, as it's clear you've already had one, I would like to take a bath," she said. "I also need to find a way to send word to the Motherland that everything is okay now at this end. I'm sure there's more than one person who would appreciate being updated on the situation. Other than that I just wanna be here with you."

Erend closed his eyes, a content smile on his lips as she leaned into his embrace, nuzzling her face into his neck, the feel of the orange scarf on her face.

"That sounds like the start of a plan," he said after a while. "I'll clean up from cooking while you bathe. Unless... you need a hand?" He pulled back to look at her as he said this, bouncing his eyebrows playfully.

Aloy could feel her cheeks flush red as she realized the implication he was making. The image of him rubbing soaps on her bare flesh entered her mind and once it was there it was very hard to shake it. He laughed at the look on her face, pulling her against him and kissing her again.

"Maybe some other day," he said with a soft chuckle as they parted. "Go, have a nice bath."

She stood up from his lap, walking to the stairs. She could feel his eyes on her, and turned back to meet them before going up. There was something entrancing about the way he looked at her. It was as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The butterflies in her stomach were having a good romp as their eyes met.

"I love you," she said. The words formed naturally on her lips, and she loved the reaction the elicited.

Erend closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, intaking breath before opening them and smiling broadly. "I love you too," he said.

For a couple seconds she stood, smiling back at him just as widely, then she turned and padded barefoot back up the stairs, her mind on her bath.

\-----------

Once left alone, Erend had busied himself cleaning the dishes from their breakfast. Though, try as he might, he couldn't totally pull his mind from the woman now bathing in the washroom upstairs. In fact, as he placed the last plate to dry, he turned to look up through the floor in the direction of where she was, as if he could develop the power to see through wood.

He dried his hand on a towel that hung from one of the cabinet handles when the knock came to drag him back from his thoughts. He went to the front door, opening it to find Elof standing on the stoop.

"Ah, I should have known," Erend said, stepping back to let his friend into the apartment.

"Afternoon, Cap," his fellow Oseram greeted as he stepped past him into the room. "Wanted to stop by and check on you all." He was looking around the room. "Where is Aloy?"

Erend closed the door, turning to face the fully armored Vanguard. "She's taking a bath," Erend said, then immediately wondered it was appropriate to say that.

Elof stopped looking around the room as if he expected Aloy to spring out from under the table. "How are the two of you doing?" he asked. He turned his bearded face, a look of curiosity upon it.

At first, Erend didn't know what to say to this, so instead he crossed the room and sat down in his chair at the table. Elof joined him, sitting across.

"I think it's going well," Erend said, as his friend sat down. "I mean, she slept in my arms last night so no complaints here."

Elof seemed pleased with this answer, sitting back in his chair and giving his fellow Oseram a look as if he was proud. "You look pretty good, Cap," he said after a moment. "When did you have time to shave?"

Erend laughed, rubbing his chin, still feeling about a thousand times better having cleaned up his face. "Well, I woke up and she looked like she could use some more sleep," Erend said. "Plus, you know I couldn't stand it a moment longer."

"Oh, I know. In fact the moment I saw your face I was thinking 'no one give this man a mirror'," Elof said, now they were laughing together. "How's the arm?"

Surprisingly, this was the first time Erend thought of the injury on his arm since he had began cooking. The truth was, aside from the occasional pang while making a motion it wasn't bothering him.

"I had an ace healer stitch it up, and it's feeling pretty good all things considered," Erend answered, rolling his arm slowly to show this.

"This is a whole bunch of good news, I should have come and visited you sooner," Elof said, smiling.

Both men turned as the sound of feet on the steps drifted down to them. Aloy was descending, fully dressed now, back in the Carja silks, only she had put her calf high leather boots on this time. Her hair was wet, and she had undone all her braids. In fact, she was combing through the tresses with her fingers as she walked down the stairs. She was nearly at the bottom when she looked up and realized that Erend wasn't alone.

"Oh, hey Elof," she said, turning to them as she reached the final step down to the floor. "To what do we owe the pleasure."

"I just came from the Sun Palace," Elof answered, "with word from the King."

Erend dragged his eyes away from Aloy's wet and wild hair, to look back at the Vanguard. "We sat here and talked for how long and you didn't say that?"

"I was waiting for your better half," Elof said, his tone playful as he delivered the verbal jab. "Anyway, he wants to have a feast in both of your honor. He says he has a new appreciation for the both of you and he is so relieved to have you back safe he simply must express it in the form of a party. Discuss."

As he finished this statement he sat back in his chair, a look of sheer amusement barely hidden behind his beard. He gestured out with his hand to indicate he wanted to hear their thoughts on the matter.

Erend turned to Aloy who had stopped combing through her hair and had crossed her arms over her chest. They exchanged a look that told him she was feeling the same annoyance at this proclamation.

"It's a good thing he checked in with us," she said, shifting her weight so that a hip was popped out. She was exuding sass and it was cute. "Because if there's anything a girl who was raised basically alone in the wilderness likes its a party full of people."

Erend cottoned on to this. "And its a good thing the last party I went to at the Palace didn't lead directly into any scarring situation or anything."

Elof was nodding. "That's about the type of response I was expecting," he said. "He asked if you all were coming by today, and I told him no. I didn't even need to check with you to know that was true. Marad has asked me to maintain your duties so that you can have some time off."

Erend felt himself relax, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, good. I'm glad they realized that on their own," he said. "Alright, so we all know there's no talking him out of it. When does he want to have this feast?"

"In a week," Elof answered, sitting back up. "I figure, dress up, go, smile and nod, and get the eff out of there. And, you know, if you two wanted to do any cutesy, couply stuff in front of him at the party to make him really feel it, who am I to advise you against it?"

Aloy, who had returned to fussing with her hair, let out a laugh from behind a curtain of damp wet waves. She flipped it back out of her face. "Maybe it won't be so bad," she said, she walked to the side of Erend's chair, placing a hand on his back and looking down at him. He craned his neck to look up at her, a smile forming automatically on his lips.

"True, we would be going together after all," he said. "Like a date."

Elof cleared his throat, and they snapped their eyes off of each other and back to their guest. "Yup, it'll be a date," he said. "And this right here is a prime example of the couply stuff I think you should do in front of the Sun King."

In an instant, all three of them dissolved into laughter. Aloy was leaning against Erend's left shoulder as she laughed, he lifted his arm around her back to rest a hand on her waist. Elof was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Now I'm really looking forward to this party," he said, rising. "Well, I've intruded on you all long enough, and I've got more things to do before sunset."

"Oh, it's no intrusion," Aloy said, standing up from Erend's shoulder, he let his hand fall as she stepped forward and gave the other Oseram a friendly pat on the shoulder. Erend rose too, joining her as they bid him farewell.

As Elof reached the door, he looked back at them for a second. Aloy was under Erend's good arm again, hers around his waist. "I'll catch up with you all in a couple days," he said. "You two look like you need some well earned you time."

With that, Elof left, closing the apartment door behind him as he went.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloy awakening in Erend's bed to discover he's cooking her breakfast was daydream number two. I'm happy with its end result. I accidentally wrote it on an empty stomach and had to make dinner after because I was starving by the time I was done writing it. I'm going to brunch tomorrow. I need bacon. 
> 
> I digress. I miscalculated, 100,000 words will be NEXT chapter as I don't do 5000 word chapters which is what that would have required. 
> 
> I have had a very big brainwave today about what will be the eventual conclusion to this epic. It's still far off down the line but I'm excited about it and feel it will be a fitting and appropriate end to this massive creation I've built. The outline in between will be fleshed out in the coming days and I'm too excited not to report that down the line the Vanguard and Nora halves of Aloy's life will collide. 
> 
> I'm so effing excited. You just have no idea. 
> 
> I also got a brand new, better built, more comfortable, and more mobile Bluetooth keyboard. And writing this chapter on it today was a dream. 
> 
> Excuse my blathering end note tonight guys, I'm all bubbly and happy as I wrap chapter 30. Been a very fun ride so far and seeing it coming together right now in great ways. I feel so lucky to have had this game in my life to inspire me.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Thanks for commenting. Thanks for caring. 
> 
> (PS ONE LAST THING: 30 chapters in and I still have the same summary I wrote when I had no idea if this would go past a handful of chapters. I am totally blocked on a new one and have been thinking maybe you all would have idea so in a coming post I'll be posting an email so that you can send me your summary suggestions. Just something to start thinking about maybe.)


	31. Marketplace Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **You Only Live Once** \- _Alistair Griffin_
> 
>  **Over and Over Again** \- _Nathan Skyes_

The afternoon sun began to sink in the sky outside the bedroom window as Aloy finished penning her letter to Teb. It had taken a bit longer to write than she had expected, so used to writing only to Erend it took a couple botched beginnings before she finally got the draft she wanted.

Erend was laying on the bed, he had made it as she was writing, then went ahead and lounged on it while she finished. She didn't need to ask why he had done this, for she had felt it too: the need to stay in the same room together. Aloy glanced over at him, he had his arms behind his head, and was bouncing a foot as if he heard music somewhere that she couldn't hear.

She felt comforted by his presence as she turned to reread the letter one last time.

-

_Dear Teb,_

_I hope this letter finds both you and the Motherland well. I'm happy, finally, to report that things on this end have settled down. Erend was safely retrieved in the wee hours last night, and at last I feel like I can breath easy again._

_He's a bit banged up, but he should heal okay over time. The battle was quite the scene, I managed to override a couple Glinthawks and actually flew on one a few times._

_It's not quite like riding a Strider, but travel could definitely be faster on hawk back. The next time I'm in the Sacred Lands, I'll have to show you how to override and fly one._

_I'm not sure when that will be, I currently have no set return plans, but rest assured as soon as I know I'll send word so that you know also. I miss you so I will try not to make it too long before we come to visit. Besides Erend has only ever been to the Motherland once and I would love for the two of you to get to know each other better._

_Make sure you let Matriarch Teersa know that you have heard from me, and that we got Erend out safe. I wonder how many prayers to All-Mother she has made on the matter. She will hopefully be able to rest easier once you tell her._

_I expect a letter back from you. Would really enjoy hearing how things have been going with that spear. I wasn't particularly happy having to give it to you on my way out of town, but if anyone could handle that it's you._

_Keep holding down the fort there. We will talk soon._

_Sincerely, Aloy_

-

She felt pretty satisfied with this end result as she folded the parchment up and slid it into an envelope. Erend had lit the lamp on the desk for her before he had laid down, she leaned towards it to melt the green seal wax and then dripped it upon the closure. She pressed the metal seal into the wax, holding it there long enough for it to cool. she lifted it away, the decorative A left neatly behind.

"All done," she said, sliding her chair back from the desk.

Erend swung his legs off of the bed as she stood, pocketing the letter. Aloy ran a hand through her own hair. It was dry now and without the braids it had become mildly unruly.

"When we get back I have _got_ to do something with my hair," she said. "It'll take a little while so it's better not to try to do it now."

He had come to her side, reaching up to run his fingers through the ginger locks. "What if I like it all wild and free?" he asked, looking down at her.

Aloy smiled up at him, as she pulled her hair back, tying it into a ponytail. "Then you should feel lucky that you'll probably be the only one who gets to see it like that," she said, then she pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him.

Erend's response to this was fast, and natural to her at this point. He tightened his arms around her, pulling their torsos together. She could feel his muscles through his shirt, as she moved a hand down the loose, slightly puffy sleeve of his shirt. Her hand found his as their lips parted.

He entwined his fingers in hers, he was wearing one of his slightly goofy smiles as he looked down into her eyes for a moment. Before kissing her on the forehead. Then he led the way downstairs and out of the apartment.

They continued holding hands as they walked to the marketplace. It was new and strange to Aloy, the feel of his large hand enveloping hers as they made their way through the city. Here and there people were noticing them, waving and occasionally calling out to them.

"Good to see you up and about, Captain."

"Aloy, thanks for bringing him back to us."

They left in their wake a number of people looking curiously at them as they passed. As they turned a corner he released her hand, but soon his landed lightly on the small of her back. She wondered if soon there would be a time where he did this and it didn't elicit the fluttering in her stomach she was experiencing now.

There was a fair few citizens milling around the market when they arrived, and the longer they were there the more eyes flickered their way. Erend seemed unbothered by this as he stopped to purchase some sort of spice. He was getting things for their dinner while they were out.

"Aloy! Miss Aloy!"

She turned on the spot, and there at the very end of the market standing just under the archway to the next section of Meridian was Gaagii. He was bouncing up and down waving at her.

Erend had just paid the merchant before them, and turned following her gaze. Together they walked over the strangely dressed messenger.

"By the sun," Gaagii said as they joined him under the arch. "What a sight to see you two together after months of only seeing you at one end or the other of my travels."

Aloy didn't quite know what to say to this, Erend's hand was around her waist and she realized suddenly that coming out into public like this was their first real time being, well, a _couple_ in public.

"We can't thank you enough for carrying all of our letters," Erend said.

"Oh sir, it was my pleasure," the messenger said. "I hung around hoping to hear word as to your status and I'm relieved to see the worry was for nothing."

"Well, I'm glad you hung around because," Aloy said, pulling the letter out of a pouch on her hip. "I need to send word back to the Motherland with you."

"I had a feeling," he said, taking the proffered envelope, and the small pouch of desert glass she passed to him immediately after.

"It's for Teb, you remember which one he is?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, your skinny friend," Gaagii said. "Consider it done!" With this last line he surreptitiously pocketed the envelope, and bowed. He left them under the arches, through them Aloy could see the Spire to the south, the sky turning shades of red and orange as it began to set.

Erend chuckled next to her after a moment, she tore her eyes from the sunset to look up at him. "What?"

"Your skinny friend," Erend said. "It was funny to me."

"Weren't you supposed to be getting things for dinner tonight?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Right you are," he said, dropping his arm from around her waist, and taking her right hand in his left.

As he lead the way back into the marketplace, Aloy's mind wandered. This had been her first indication that there was at least a spark of jealousy between Erend and her best friend, Teb. She probably should not have been surprised by this.

After all, Aloy had spent a third of a year side by side with Teb in the Motherland when Erend probably would have taken his spot in a heartbeat. And, honestly, she probably would have had a very different stay in the Sacred Lands if he had.

Erend was buying fresh meat from a vendor now, she only realized because he had dropped her hand to pay the merchant shards in exchange for the goods. Aloy eyed his broad back as he did this.

As if Teb, skinny Teb, fell into the same category as Erend. Aloy cared a lot for her best friend, and though she knew there were definitely moments HE had possibly been harboring a crush on her, she looked at Teb as more like a brother.

She had been so consumed in these thoughts that it took her longer than it should have to hear Brant calling to them from across the square. By the time she realized, so had Erend, having wrapped up his transaction.

Brant came trotting across the market, in his wake, attempting to keep up, was Anehita. She was in a new set of Carja silks and it did wonders to make her look more put together.

"Cap, so good to see you out and about," the young Oseram said, beating Erend on the chest in a friendly way. "And look at the two of you, it's so cute I could throw up."

For a moment, Aloy wasn't sure what he meant, then she realized that Erend had looped an arm low around her waist again, his left hand on her hip. She hadn't even noticed it happen, but once she realized she found herself leaning against him as Anehita finally caught up.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Erend said, with a laugh.

"I was just showing Anehita here around Meridian," Brant said. Anehita's eyes darted up, she had been looking, unless Aloy was mistaken, at Erend's hand where it rested on Aloy's side.

Anehita recovered quickly from this, straightening up and bringing her eyes up to their faces. "It's so big! I know the moment I try to go anywhere on my own I'm going to be very lost."

"You'll get used to it," Erend said.

"So, I hear there's going to be a big party in your honor," Brant said. "You must be thrilled."

Aloy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Not sure if thrilled is the word that I would use," she said. "All I know is that I have a week to find a dress." She immediately regretted saying this, because Anehita's face had lit up.

"Oh! I need to do that, too!" she exclaimed.

"You guys should go shopping for dresses together," Brant suggested. Aloy resisted the urge to step on his toe by reminding herself that he was in full Vanguard uniform, including armored boots.

"That's a _GREAT_ idea!" Anehita was now bouncing with excitement.

Aloy looked up at Erend, searching for a life line. He looked down, leaning his head close to speak to her. She was hoping he was about to say something helpful, instead he asked in a whisper. "You're going to wear a dress to the celebration?" He had a look in his eyes that let her know he very much liked that idea.

Aloy would have found this cute if it hadn't been in a time when she instead needed an excuse to NOT go dress hunting with Anehita.

"It'll be fun," Anehita said. "I promise. It's been so long since I got to do girl things like shopping with another girl! Please, please say yes!"

Anehita pulled Aloy away from Erend with a tight hug around the middle, leaving the Nora huntress no choice but to accept the invitation. "Alright, alright," Aloy said, patting the shorter girl on the shoulder.

Brant and Erend were looking highly amused. Aloy shot them a dirty look over the girl's shoulder.

"Yay!" Anehita squealed, at last releasing Aloy who sought refuge under Erend's arm. "What day do you think? Or we could go now? Or tomorrow? Okay any day is fine, I'm just a little overexcited."

"Well, we're supposed to take a couple days of down time to relax," Erend said. For half a second, Aloy expected him to help her get out of it, but instead. "So not the day after tomorrow, but the day after that would probably work. How's that sound?"

This last question was for Aloy, she knew this because he looked down at her with a sly grin as he asked. She answered him through clenched teeth behind the best fake smile she could muster. "That should be fine."

"Okay great, I can't wait!" Anehita said, then she and Brant wandered away.

Aloy rounded on Erend, who looked half surprised and half amused. "You... you..." she said, trying to find the exact right words.

Erend seemed to realized he had stepped in it, and apparently decided to employ humor in an attempt to fix it. "You... amazing, handsome man, you?" he asked, returning an arm around her waist. "We should head back, I've got food to cook, and you have hair to braid."

Aloy fell silent, allowing herself to be swept away from the marketplace. It was hard to stay mad with him holding her the way he was as they walked.

"So, you didn't wanna go dress shopping with Anehita," he said after a bit.

"Girl things aren't exactly my forte," Aloy said. "I wasn't looking forward to doing it at all."

"Oh," he said, as they reached the apartment door. He held it open for her.

There was silence for a while. He placed his purchases on the kitchen counter, and she took out her ponytail, running fingers through wavy hair as she freed it. He approached her slowly, looking apologetic. She could feel her icy exterior melting away seeing as nervous as he was.

She dropped her hands from her hair, and reached out for his injured arm, placing her hand gently on his fore arm.  
  
"How's it feeling?" she asked. He was right up on her now, his left hand rising to gently brush through her hair, his thumb gently brushing her cheek.

"I've barely noticed it today," he said, as she pressed her face to his chest, his arms encircling her.

"Good, that's good," she said. "I'll change your dressing before bed." Aloy pulled back from the hug, looking up at him.

Erend seized this opportunity, bending down slightly to kiss her. It surprised her, taking her a moment to reciprocate. She felt the tickle of his mustache on her face as he kissed her.

"I'm sorry I helped you get tied into plans with Anehita," he said, resting his forehead on hers after. "I just was excited thinking about you wearing a dress to the feast, I didn't think anything could make me look forward to one of Avad's parties."

Aloy involuntarily chuckled at this. "Maybe I'll wear pants now," she said. "That'll show you."

He was laughing now too, their bodies shaking against each other. He kissed her again, this time deeper. Aloy could feel her annoyance completely melting away now, replaced with the butterflies in her stomach as they parted.

\----------

Erend went to the kitchen to begin dinner. Aloy had gone upstairs to get her beads and ties to redo her hair. He couldn't help but feel like he had dodged an arrow. At the same time, he believed the shopping trip would be good for her, and good for Anehita.

He began chopping vegetables, but still heard as Aloy descended the stairs. She settled at the table, lining beads up on the flat surface and set the ties next to this.

It was hard for Erend to focus on his cooking, she set to work swiftly on her hair, not even needing to see as her fingers deftly sorted things into place. He was surprised to find she did the back beaded braids first, then pulled back the top sections into the more elaborate braids, layering these on top.

By the time he was plating the food, a stir fry with vegetables and turkey, she was placing the last bead and tying the end.

"I'm amazed at how fast you did that," he said, as he set the plates down on the table.

"I'm well practiced," Aloy said, running her hands over her hair as if feeling to ensure it looked right.

"You didn't even need a mirror," Erend said, he went to the kitchen and returned with two bottles of mead he had gotten in the market place. "If I tried to shave without a mirror I would be afraid to see the end results." He opened one of the bottles and handed it to her across the table as he sat down.

"I would advise against trying that," she said. "Braiding is not the same as cutting or shaving. The worst thing that happens is I undo it and try again." She speared a pepper on her fork, and ate it. "This is yummy by the way."

"Thank you," Erend said. "You don't have to say that every time though because it will always be yummy." He gave her a jaunty wink over the table before digging into his own food.

As they finished eating, Aloy rose this time to stack the plates and take them to the basin. Erend couldn't keep his eyes off of her, her freshly woven braids in clean hair looked beautiful as it ran down her back. She began cleaning the dinner dishes.

He couldn't help but go to her, sliding his arms around her from behind and burying his face in her hair. She let out a soft "mmm" as he did this, so he stayed there until she finished the first dish, then he released her and took the plate. He tugged the towel off of the cabinet handle and began drying.

This was by far the most he had ever enjoyed doing the dishes. Especially after he took the last item from her, the pan, and she rose on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, it's bandage change out time," she said, once he hung the pan back where it belonged. "Let me go get a fresh one." She trotted up the stairs as she said this.

Erend had forgotten. He untucked his shirt, realizing the real test of his arm might just be removing this tunic. He lifted his scarf over his head and hung it on the back of the chair. Then slightly clumsily lifted his shirt up and over his head. His shoulder protested with a zing of pain, but he managed it and was draping the shirt overtop of his scarf as she returned.

"Good job," she said, and he swore he heard a note of relief in her voice when she saw he had managed this on his own. She untied the bandage that had been on there, folding it in on itself and discarding it in the trash bin in the corner of the kitchen.

Erend looked down at the stitched up wound. It still looked pretty bad, but the redness had started to ebb. Aloy returned, she felt around it with gentle fingers.

"It's not as warm as it was," she said. She turned to the table and opened the medical pack to retrieve the salve.

"Good, means it won't start to fester," he said, watching as she smeared some of the ointment over top of the stitches. "I'm lucky I had such a good healer."

Aloy smiled back at him, as she wrapped the new bandage around his arm. "How's the tightness?"

He flexed his arm. "You can go tighter."

She adjusted it, and he tested again. This time she had gotten it and he nodded down at her.

"I'm actually pretty tired now," he said, scooting closer to her to put an arm around her, kissing her forehead. "I'm thinking of bed."

"You go ahead," she said. "I'm gonna stay up a bit longer and have a moment to myself."

Erend felt a bit like a punctured balloon at these words, and some of that must have shown on his face because she soon clarified.

"I'm not used to being around people all the time, every moment," she said, she reached a hand to his face, tracing an eyebrow with slim fingers. "I'm used to having some time just me and my thoughts."

"I understand," he said, though he didn't entirely. Erend wasn't actually all that fond of alone time because his thoughts often weren't the best for him. He had only started to enjoy alone time slightly when they had began sending letters to each other. Though, in a way, he didn't consider the time he spent writing to her as alone time.

"Don't worry, I'll be up soon," she said.

Erend kissed her goodnight, and trudged up the stairs feeling less eager to go to bed now that she wasn't coming with him. He kicked off his boots and changed into his sleep pants deciding he would just lay down and wait for her to come to bed.

It didn't take him long to recognize the flaw in this plan, for as soon as his head hit the pillow he felt his eyelids grow heavy. It wasn't long before he was snoring.

.

.

.

Erend woke up some indeterminate time later, he had rolled over on his uninjured side and Aloy had curled up in front of him, sound asleep.

He reached out for her in the dark, sliding his body behind her to spoon her and draping his bandaged arm over her body.

She stirred, adjusting into the cuddle. She mumbled in her sleep, the only word he could make out was his own name. He kissed her cheek before settling back down to sleep, his face nuzzled into her hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter and mildly hate it. 
> 
> Here's hoping y'all hate it less. XD
> 
> Seriously I had an outline, execution just fought me for whatever reason. Here's hoping the next chapter with the dress shopping goes better (who am I kidding Aloy awkwardly dress shopping practically writes itself)
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!


	32. Shopping Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Sweetest Devotion** \- _Adele_
> 
>  **Brand New** \- _Ben Rector_

Aloy and Erend spent the next couple days beginning to settle into a routine. He cooked morning and evening, then afterwards they always washed the dishes together. After dinner clean up was quickly becoming one of his favorite times of day.

So it was, on the eve of Aloy's shopping day with Anehita, that the couple stood shoulder to shoulder at the basin. Today he was washing and she was drying, and as she dried the last dish he slid his arms around her, pressing his chest against her back, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's strange to realize you've only been here a few days," Erend said. "And yet I'm having trouble remembering what it was like before you were."

Aloy had finished drying the pot in her hands, setting it down and turning in his arms. "Funny how it feels like it has always been this way," she said.

Erend held her close, burying his face in her neck. She giggled quietly as he kissed here here. He had been slowly but surely testing their physical barriers during their alone time. As much as he _wanted_ to, he knew that he shouldn't rush to the finish line, so he had been taking his time. Even now, as he kissed her neck, he wanted to travel down to other more risqué areas, but instead he kissed up, planting one below her ear.

"Mmm." A soft almost moan came from her lips as he did this, and Erend suddenly found it a bit harder to control himself.

He kissed her on the lips now, picking her up off of her feet the way he used to do before she had gone to the Motherland. Erend realized this was a mistake immediately as pain rose in his right shoulder.

"Oof," he said, setting her back down. "Shoulder is not quite there yet."

"Oh, sweetie, please be careful," she was suddenly looking concerned. She undid the button at the bottom of his right sleeve and rolled it up. "Thank the moon, the stitches didn't tear." She was peaking under the bandage.

Erend couldn't help but smile as she fussed over him, it was nice having someone care so much about his well being. The arm injury was another reason for Erend taking his time with things. "Did you just call me sweetie?" he asked, as she rolled his sleeve back down and buttoned the cuff for him.

Aloy was suddenly making quite a to do about this button, not looking at him. "It's just a thing I was trying," she said.

Erend placed the fingers of his left hand under her chin, gently bringing her face to look up at him. "I like it," he said. "Just try not to use it in front of Elof."

"I'll do my best," she answered, then giving him a soft kiss.

\-----------

The following morning dawned cold and rainy, Aloy wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled up in the bed with Erend. She rolled over to face him, he was still asleep or at least appeared so, lying on his side facing her, his arm resting on his own body.

Yet as she sidled up closer to him, this arm came down from his side to settle around her. She buried her face in his chest as he kissed her on the top of her head. "Morning," he murmured, in a sleepy voice.

Aloy mumbled "Good morning, sweetie", snaking an arm over him, her face still pressed against the muscles of his chest. They stayed snuggled this way for a while, Erend fell back asleep for a bit of this, she could tell because he started snoring softly. But as the sun rose so did the amount of light in the room.

Erend stirred again, yawning and holding a hand up to block some of the light.

"Do we have to get up?" Aloy asked. Erend had rolled over onto his back, and she propped herself up on an elbow to look at him.

Erend finally opened his eyes, his hand gently rubbing her back. "Unfortunately, today that answer is yes," he said, punctuating this statement with a yawn.

Aloy was tracing a scar on his chest with her fingers. He had a few scars on his body, mementos from battles fought and won. Soon he'd have a new one on his arm, she realized. "What if I don't want to?" she asked.

"I mean, I'm sure there's a few ways you could make it very difficult for me to want to get out of bed," he answered, his lips turning up to a playful smile as he said this.

Aloy pushed herself all the way up on one arm, looking down at him as a curtain of red hair fell down around their faces. "As tempting as that is," she said, kissing him gently mid sentence. "I'd hate to have to remember our first time was just so I could avoid going dress shopping."

Erend laughed against her lips, his mustache tickling her as she joined him.

"Not exactly romantic, no," he said, as she sank back down against his chest. He ran a hand over her hair. "Besides I'm being fit for new armor today while you're doing that. So we both have things to do."

Slowly, he sidled out from under her and sat up on the edge of the bed. Reluctantly she sat up and slid out her side of the bed. "Are you sure you should be putting armor on your shoulder already?" she asked, as she went to her pack on his dresser and began fishing through it.

"Oh, there won't be any actual armor today," he said, as he rose. "They'll just be measuring me, the forging will take a while."

Erend went into the washroom and Aloy let out a sigh of relief, armor would have been a lot of weight on that shoulder, getting measured on the other hand. Then she started to wonder if someone was going to be measuring her at some point today and felt a lump develop in her throat. She tried to suppress this as she dressed. She was lacing up her boots when he came out of the washroom in regular pants, a shirt in his hand.

"Could you look maybe a tick less like you're dreading today?" he asked from the doorway.

Aloy realized that she had finished lacing and was just sitting on the bed with one knee tucked up to her chest. She dropped her foot to the floor and looked up to see he was sliding the shirt on, she caught one last glimpse of his carved chest before it was hidden behind the white and yellow striped fabric.

She stood, knowing there was no sense in doddling further just to keep Anehita waiting. Erend tucked his shirt in as they descended the stairs.

They ate a light breakfast of cheese, fruit and juice then soon they found themselves out on the streets of Meridian. The rain had been reduced to a drizzle, but the sun was nowhere to be seen.

Aloy was walking slowly, until Erend looped an arm around her and urged them both forward at a higher pace. They headed down to the southern overlook, where she was due to meet Anehita.

She wasn't alone however when they arrived, she stood in the circle adjacent to the nearly complete new elevators flanked by Brant and Elof. Both men were dressed in their Vanguard armor as per usual, they turned when Anehita began waving at the couple as they approached.

"Good morning, you two," Elof boomed, as they walked the steps down to their level from the upper path.

Aloy had to force a smile onto her face, even if she felt more like the grey clouds hanging over their heads.

"Morning," Erend said. "Brant, I didn't know you were going dress shopping with the girls."

Elof snorted with laughter at this, and Brant looked scandalized. "They'd be more pleasant company," Brant rebutted.

"It's so cute the boys are having a shopping day too!" Anehita said to Aloy. It was Aloy's turn to snort now.

"Yeah, but like, manly shopping," Erend said.

"Alright, well have fun with your manly shopping, sweetie," Aloy said, turning to him and giving him a peck on the cheek before stepping out from under his arm. Both Elof and Brant doubled over with laughter as Aloy reached Anehita's side. "Have a good day, boys."

"Oh don't worry, we'll make sure sweetie has a great day!" Elof called after her.

Erend looked half amused and half annoyed as she began walking backwards away from them. "You did that on purpose," he said.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like something I would do," Aloy said, playfully. Then for added showmanship she turned, hooking Anehita's arm and strode away from them. The laughter behind them faded as they traveled deeper into Meridian.

Aloy had been told the place for them to go was a small seamstress' shop on the Northeast corner of the Mesa: Madam Pavati's. It took them a few minutes to reach there, all the while Anehita was chattering about what color dress she might get. Aloy was half listening to this, instead wondering how badly the boys were ribbing Erend.

It wasn't until they entered the shop, bells on the door tinkling as they came in, that Aloy tuned back in to her surroundings. It was a cozy little establishment, with racks of dresses tucked in literally every spot they could have been placed. For a moment, she thought they were alone, then an old woman stepped from behind one of these racks.

She was dressed in long loose fabrics that were died different spectrums of red. Her sleeves looked almost like wings as she opened her arms wide to greet them. "Hello, hello, I am Madam Pavati! What can I do for you beautiful ladies today?"

"We're looking for dresses for the feast," Anehita said.

Pavati seemed to have recognized Aloy. She clutched the strands of loose fitting necklaces that hung from her thin neck. "You are Aloy of the Nora! By the sun, the huntress from the East in my shop!"

Aloy shifted her weight from one foot to the other, having absolutely no idea what she was meant to say to this. She wondered if there would ever be a day where she didn't feel off put by this sort of attention.

"You are both here for dresses?" Pavati asked, she had reached them now, eying each woman in turn as if measuring them up with just her eyes. "Any color preferences?"

"Red," Anehita said. "A deep one."

Aloy found that both of their eyes were on her suddenly. She thought for a moment. "Well, my tribe's color is blue so I wear a lot of blue, but maybe I could see something in Oseram yellow too? If you have anything?"

\-----------

"Up on the platform, sweetie," Elof said, cackling.

They were in the back of the tailor's shop, Erend was stepping up onto the circular step for the old man who ran the place to measure him so that he could start stitching the leather base for a new set of Vanguard armor. Erend ignored the laughter as he examined himself in the three way mirror that stood before this platform.

His black eye from Maaravi had faded. You would have never guessed that days before he had been shackled in chains.

The tailor came in, he was an older retired Vanguard by the name of Levi. The laughter finally died as he entered, a long measuring tape coiled in his hand.

"Good morning, Captain," he greeted. "Good to see you."

"Morning, Levi," Erend said. "Long time no see."

Levi had stepped up on the platform, gently lifting Erend's left arm and measuring its length. Then around the bicep. Then around the forearm. "Well, you take very good care of your armor and haven't often needed to come see me," he said as he worked. "I take it though you weren't able to recover it during the rescue."

"Unfortunately no," Erend said.

"Shame, shame," Levi said. "Well, don't mind me, feel free to talk while I do this." He was measuring between Erend's shoulder blades now. He never wrote anything down, Erend wondered how he could possibly remember it all.

"So Erend," Elof said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Please note that I'm only saying yes because you used my real name," Erend said, he was raising his chin so that for some reason the tailor could take a measurement from his throat to his sternum.

"How are things going with you and Aloy?" Elof asked.

"Just as good as the last time you asked me that," Erend said.

"C'mon, Cap," Brant said. "No jokes here, how's it going?"

Erend looked between the two Oseram, trying to figure out if they were genuine.

"It's going really well," he said, he felt the smile spread across his face automatically. "We really enjoy our time together, having her around even makes cleaning fun."

Elof was now looking at him like he was crazy. "Cleaning? Don't be absurd."

Erend laughed, trying not to move too much as the tailor now had the ribbon wrapped around his waist.

"So.... have you guys... _you know?_ " Brant asked. "And if you have, I want details."

Erend scoffed. "First of all, that's none of your business. Second of all, she's not some random girl I picked up in a pub. I'm _NOT_ giving you _details_."

"They haven't," Elof said, shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Brant asked, rounding on him.

"Trust me," Elof said, giving the younger man a wink.

"No, seriously," Erend said from the platform, trying to ignore the fact that the tailor was now measuring his legs. "How could you be so sure?"

Elof paused for a moment, he had been leaning on a wall to the left side of the platform, but he straightened up. "The tension is still there," he said, finally. "Between the two of you. It's been building and it's still there."

"Damn, it's noticeable?" Erend asked.

"Well, I didn't notice it," Brant said, shrugging.

Elof laughed. "Maybe you have to be looking for it," he said. "But you should enjoy it. The build up can lead to quite the fireworks show once you release it."

Erend swallowed hard. "We are just taking our time," he said. "It will happen when it's meant to."

Levi coughed as if to remind them that he was still in the room, he was wrapping up though. Erend was grateful for this interruption, he could feel his cheeks getting ready to redden if the conversation continued along those lines.

Though, this conversation _HAD_ reminded him of something Aloy had said that morning, the meaning of which had not registered to him until now. She had said it would be a shame if their first time was for procrastination reasons, even called it tempting.

Their first time. She had been thinking about it, too.

\-----------

Aloy had insisted that they find a dress for Anehita first, and Pavati seemed to sense the unease and acquiesced to the request.

Anehita had tried on a number of dresses so far, some long some short, and she had one she already really liked but she couldn't seem to STOP trying them on.

Pavati had disappeared into the back and left Aloy alone sitting in a woven chair by the curtain into the dressing room. She jumped when the curtain snapped back, Anehita trotting out in a very frilly frock that was more pink than red and made her look like the pink fluffy flowers that bloomed along the river every spring in the Embrace and dropped their petals all over.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling.

Aloy made a slight face as she watched this. "I still think that elegant red one with the sheer sleeves is the right one." This was the same thing she had said for the last three dresses.

"Alright dearie," Pavati said as she re-entered the room. "You've had your turn, I've got something special for the Nora huntress. So go change out of that."

Anehita zipped back into the dressing room, and Aloy found herself standing as she saw the dress the woman was holding slightly over her head to keep it from dragging on the ground.

The top was the same deep blue as the scarf was currently wearing around her neck, it looked almost like a toga top, but at the waist the skirt that went to the floor was both blue and yellow. It was layered panels of both colors overlaid with an outer most layer of sheer blue.

Pavati swished it a bit, to show that when the dress moved sometimes the yellow inner layers hid and then peaked through. "I thought of it immediately when you said your colors, but I had to locate it," she said. "Will you try it on?"

The yellow was very close to the yellow scarf Erend always wore, and Aloy meant it when she said "I would love to."

She went into the dressing room after Anehita finally vacated it, toting several dresses back out with her. It was a small space but there was a bench for her to sit on and slip off her shoes. She eyed the dress on its hanger, hung on the peg sticking from the dressing room wall.

It was by far the most feminine garment she had ever considered putting on her body. She slipped off her leather tunic and stepped out of her flapped skirt. It took a while to undo the many buttons that ran down the back of the dress bodice. It had no sleeves.

Once she undid the fasteners she gently took the two shoulder straps off of the hanger, and stepped into the dress. She slid it up, slipping her arms through the holes as she pulled it all the way on.

She had no idea how she would fasten the buttons.

Almost as if reading her mind, Pavati's sing song voice floated through the curtain. "You can come out and I'll button you up when you're ready."

Aloy slid the curtain open and stepped out. She could tell by Anehita's face that the dress must fit well.

"You look beautiful," she cooed, she was clinging to the red dress Aloy had advised her to get.

Aloy stepped in front of the mirror, as Pavati, her scarfs flowing, rapidly began buttoning up the back of the dress.

Aloy's breath caught in her throat. She had never been much for caring about how she looked, she braided her hair out of convenience, and the majority of her wardrobe was designed around necessity. And yet, seeing herself in this dress, she started to understand why some clothing didn't need to serve a utilitarian purpose

"All done up dearie," the older woman said, backing away from Aloy to alow her to see just herself in the mirror.

The dress was comfortable, Aloy turned, looking at herself from the back, the layers of the skirt swishing as she moved. She turned again this time all the way around, allowing the dress to spin around her.

Pavati was back, with a sheer goldenrod colored scarf which she draped around the red head's shoulders. It matched the yellow panels in the dress and rounded out the look.

A smile crept across her face as she thought of how Erend would feel about this dress. She held out one side so that it fanned out, the panels of yellow showing through. She twirled again imagining them dancing at the party, watching as the yellow scarf flowed as she did so. She thought for a moment of GAIA.

Anehita was letting out oohs as if this was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

Aloy stood for another minute, just looking in the mirror though she knew her decision was already made.

"It's perfect," she said after a long while. "I'll take it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just had fun with this one because hahahaha. Outline is firming. After the party is the turn. Because parties at the Sun Palace are cursed.


	33. Buttoning Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Still Falling For You** \- _Ellie Goulding_
> 
>  **Wanted** \- _Hunter Hayes_

"So, I've been thinking," Erend said. They were sitting at the dining table, they'd finished dinner and done their post meal clean up.

Aloy was rebraiding her hair from a bath she had taken earlier, her elbows were bent out on either side of her head, her thin fingers rapidly weaving ginger tresses together behind her.

"I believe I've said how dangerous that is on multiple occasions," she said, smiling at him.

Erend was amazed she didn't even pause her braiding. "Oh ha ha," he said, picking up a bead from the table and handing it to her as she reached the end of her lengthy hair. She took it, slowly working it into place.

"Well, go on," she said as she tied off this braid. She let her arms fall to her side again. "You've been thinking..."

Erend straightened up, leaning towards her over the table as she started on the upper set of braids. "I was thinking, tomorrow, I would get ready over at Elof's," he said. "For the feast I mean."

"Oh..." Aloy said, trailing off, continuing to weave her hair. "But... why?"

"So I can pick you up for our date," he said. "Like, properly pick you up.

She had a small smile on her face, as she took the two beads he held out in his palm for her. "That's sweet," she said.

"Well, you know me," he said, watching her finish off the two upper braids. "Just a big softy when it comes to you. Besides, you've been hiding that dress since the old seamstress delivered it."

Aloy stood, coming around the table to his side. Erend pushed back his chair from the table and she slid onto his lap, draping an arm around his shoulders. This had become a common occurrence to the point that Erend had been considering getting a sofa like the one that had been at Olin's apartment. They needed a sitting space other than the dining table.

"I want it to be a surprise." As she said this she booped the tip of his nose with the index finger of her free hand.

"I was tempted to peek," he admitted, running his hand down her fresh braids. "But then I realized it'll probably look better on you than on the hanger."

"I can confirm that as truth," she said, laughing. "Not that you've told me what you're wearing."

"I guess you'll find out when I pick you up," he said, playfully. He tightened his arms around her, his lips finding hers. Aloy ran her fingers through his Mohawk from front to back as their lips moved together.

Erend was genuinely excited about the party now. Something he previously labeled impossible, he thought as they climbed the stairs and began getting ready for bed. He stole glances at her as they dressed. For a moment, he got to see her bare back as she shed her undershirt. A couple seconds of her red hair cascading down her pale back, just long enough for him to see she had freckles there as well, before the new top was slid down over this.

He had to try to not think of other places she might have freckles as they climbed into bed. She snuggled against his side, stretching an arm across his bare chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, goodnight sweetie," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," he said. "Tomorrow should be a good day."

\-----------

The morning of the party the Palace kicked into high gear preparing early. Avad was drinking his morning tea as Marad was instructing some men on where to place tables

The King had a guest list he was reviewing of who would be sitting at the high table alongside himself and the guests of honor.

"Who is Anehita?" he asked, as Marad returned, taking a seat across from him and setting to pour himself a cup of tea.

"Between the two Vanguards?" Marad asked, stirring sweetener into the warm beverage. Avad was nodding. "That's the second prisoner they saved from that facility."

"Ohhh," the King replied. "I didn't realize it was a woman. I'm good with this seating chart aside from I would like to swap you and Aloy."

Marad sipped his tea. "Don't you think Aloy will want to sit next to Erend?" he asked. The proposed change would put Aloy on the King's right hand side, and Erend on his left with Marad on the other side of the Oseram instead.

Avad hid his face behind his tea cup, taking a long sip and avoiding his adviser's gaze. Marad opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as the sound of armored Vanguard boots on flagstone floor announced the morning arrival of Elof.

"Good morning, sirs," he greeted, with a bow.

"Morning, Elof," Marad greeted, he shot the King one last look before fully turning his attention to the Oseram.

"Just checking in before my morning rounds," Elof said. "I must say it's a beautiful day for a party."

The King looked to the sky visible through the open walls on either side of them, he wasn't wrong. It was a sea of bright blue, peppered here and there with white fluffy clouds, one of which the sun was peeking out from behind.

"That it is," Avad said. "Tell me, we have ensured the guests of honor will be attending tonight?"

Elof was nodding. "I have yes," he said. "In fact one of the two will be getting ready at my place. You'll have eyes on the ground." He gave the king a wink, and if ever a wink could be sarcastic it was this one.

"Oh? But... why?" Marad asked.

"I don't ask questions like that," Elof said, with a laugh. "I imagine so they can dress separately."

"Right," Marad said, sipping his tea. "Forgot she was living there now."

Avad shifted in his seat, glancing to the painting of Aloy which still hung on one of the royal sitting room walls. He had suspected that this was the case but somehow hearing it stated outright that Aloy had basically moved in with Erend had given the King an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Perhaps this celebration had not been the best idea he had ever had.

"Well," Elof said, sensing the slightly awkward moment, moving his eyes from the King to Marad. "I'll get going with morning rounds. Anything special needing done today?"

"Just ensure all your men who were involved in the mission get relieved in time to attend," Marad answered. "Aside from that, we'll see you tonight."

"Thank you, sir," Elof said. He bowed and left the space.

"So are we good with the seating chart as is?" Marad asked once they were alone. "No changes?"

Avad nodded, his mind distracted as he involuntarily pictured Aloy and Erend sleeping in the same bed.

"Yes, you can leave it," he said after a while.

Marad rolled up the parchment, nodding. He left the sitting room after this, leaving the royal alone with his thoughts.

\-----------

Aloy sat on the edge of their bed as Erend packed a small bag. He came out of the washroom, placing his shaving kit inside. He looked over at her as he shouldered the pack.

"I'll be back to pick you up in a couple of hours," he said, he leaned down to kiss her.

"Looking forward to it," she said as they parted, Erend paused at the top of the stairs, smiling back to her.

"So am I," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Aloy replied.

Erend went, and Aloy flopped back onto the made bed. She closed her eyes, for a moment just letting herself breath and relax. Getting a grip on her feelings at the moment was difficult. Love didn't seem to be strong enough a word to explain the effect that man sometimes had on her.

She rolled over and buried her face in his pillow. How had she gotten here? She wondered. Less than a year ago she had been an outcast. She could count the number of people who had spoken to her on one hand.

Erend had never hesitated to speak to her, she remembered. He'd been eager to even.

Aloy had to coax herself to get up and start getting ready. She shed her normal clothing an item at a time until she was down to just her under shirt, the tapered front the only thing covering her down below, her legs exposed to the air.

She padded barefoot to the closet, pulling out her dress which was hidden inside a long fabric sack covering. She had to do some funny arm work to get this cover off without allowing the dress to fall to the floor but soon she was laying the dress face down across the bed.

Aloy took a long hard look at the amount of buttons that ran down the back, it hadn't occurred to her until now that she had no plan for how she would button herself into the dress.

Deciding to attempt to slip the dress on over her head, Aloy removed her undershirt. She was now standing naked in their bedroom. She dove hands first into the bottom of the dress, attempting to wiggle it down around her, but mid way her shoulders found a point they simply couldn't push through.

She imagined that if Erend walked in right now he would have a good laugh as she stood half in the dress, her arms above her head in weird angles her head surrounded by silky blue fabric. She had to do a funny wiggle dance to slide it back over her head and it was with a victorious gasp she let it fall back upon the bed.

There was no choice, she set to work unbuttoning the dozen and a half buttons that ran up the back of the bodice. She tried to slide it on at half way down but her hips wouldn't make it. So she undid them all.

Finally, she stepped into the dress and slid it up over her legs, her hips, sliding her arms through and pulling the straps up onto her shoulders. It felt soft against every inch of her skin, like she was wearing a cloud.

She twisted her arms behind her and found the bottom most buttons and managed to get them together. She attempted this with the next one but fumbled it a great deal. She finally got it through a hole only to realize she had skipped a hole and now there was a bulging loop and the buttons were no longer aligned up to the top.

Aloy was struggling to undo this when she heard the knock on the door. She stopped her struggle against the buttons, looking curiously down the stairs. It had been less than an hour so that couldn't be Erend. She lifted the front of the flowing skirt and tiptoed down stairs.

"Who's there?" she called through the door.

"It's Madam Pavati dearie!" a sing song voice answered.

Aloy opened the door and the old seamstress fluttered into the apartment. She was wearing green today, the same layered bird like style she had been wearing the day Aloy had purchased the dress from her.

"What are you doing here?" Aloy asked, closing the door and turning to face the older woman.

"I thought you might need a hand getting dressed," Pavati answered, she was looking around the apartment, her scarves flowing as she turned. "Where is your gentleman?"

"He's getting ready elsewhere," Aloy said. "And yes, please help."

Aloy scooped her hair in front of her left shoulder and turned her back to Pavati. She could hear the old woman chuckle as she undid several botched buttons and redid it from the bottom.

"So he's coming to pick you up?" she asked as she worked. Aloy nodded. "Well that's nice, who knew the Captain was a romantic."

Aloy could feel the fingers as they made their way up her back button after button until the top most button was fastened. She let her hair fall back around her and turned. "Thank you, you arrived at just the right moment."

"Something told me to stop by," Pavati said. "I sometimes have a sixth sense about these things you know." The old woman gave a sly wink to Aloy after saying this.

Aloy went up stairs to get her shoes and her wrap. The shoes were plain flat shoes made of silk dyed the same color as the darkest blue in the dress. They felt like slippers as she slid them on.

Pavati took the wrap from her as she reached the bottom of the stairs, unfolding it. She shook it out for a moment then stepping forward so that she was face to face with Aloy, she lifted it up over the younger woman's head.

The deep yellow sheer fabric fell over Aloy's pale shoulders. "The scarf is versatile," Pavati said. "You can cover your shoulders like this. Or you can allow it to droop, hanging from your elbow like this." She gently pulled the material down behind Aloy's back, allowing it to hang like decorative drapes over windows in the palace held up on either side in the crook of her elbows.

Aloy moved around, seeing how this flowed.

"You look simply radiant," Pavati said, clapping her hands. "I have one last thing for you."

She pulled from some mysterious place in her flowing clothing a necklace. It was a strand of the shiniest beads Aloy had ever seen. They weren't glass, they were white with a shimmer to them, and all were nearly perfectly round.

"These are pearls from the sea to the West," Pavati said, she stepped forward and slipped them over Aloy's head.

Aloy had to fuss with her hair to get it through but soon the pearls fell around her neck, hanging into the subtle amount of cleavage that showed behind the V neck of the wrapped bodice.

She ran her fingers across the smooth beads. "I couldn't," she said, knowing that this must not be an inexpensive item.

"You can," the old woman said, she had stepped back to take in the full package. "You've done a lot for Meridian, and so has the Captain. And so did his sister before him."

There was a strange emphasis on sister that made Aloy ask. "Did you know Ersa?"

"I did," Pavati answered. "She was a customer of mine."

"Ersa... bought... dresses?" Aloy asked, confused and surprised. She had never properly met Ersa, but from the stories this seemed out of character for her.

"It was my understanding she wore them in private for someone," Pavati answered. "She had a soft side that Ersa. Just like her brother. Fierce warriors, but when they fall they fall hard."

Aloy had no words. She stared at the older woman as she swooped in, placing a wrinkled hand on Aloy's cheek.

"The Captain is a lucky man," she said. "Have fun tonight. You've earned it. I'll leave you now in case you have any things to take care of before you go out."

"Come to think of it there is something I need to do before he gets here," Aloy said. "Thanks for everything, Pavati."

"You're so very welcome dearie," she said, then she darted forward and kissed Aloy once one each cheek before sweeping from the apartment.

\-----------

"So, how do I look?" Erend asked, holding his arms wide.

He was standing in Elof's living room, his fellow Oseram having just come downstairs from changing into an all black outfit.

Erend's outfit on the other hand, was more colorful. He was wearing a fine silk shirt of deep Oseram gold, it wasn't quite like his normal tunics, it was flowy with a partially open tied section at the top of his chest. The sleeves had slight frills on the end.

"Wow," Elof said. "Nice shirt."

Erend ignored this, checking the waist band of the deep brown leather pants to ensure the shirt was tucked in properly.

"I feel like I need to introduce you to other colors," Erend said, eyeing his best friend.

"Look, I'm stuck wearing yellow every day," Elof said. "Let me have tonight." He straightened up, smoothing the black shirt out on his front.

"Seriously though," Erend said. "How do I look?"

Elof actually took a moment to look at him properly. "I think you look fine," he said. "Now don't ask me again, fine is as good as I can say another man looks."

Erend laughed, he went to Elof's kitchen counter and picked up a bouquet of flowers he had left lying there.

"Why do I feel nervous?" he asked, looking down at them.

Elof chuckled. "I have some guesses," he said. "But it doesn't matter, you'll get to her and that nervousness will wash away."

Erend looked at Elof for a moment, considering this. "You're a good friend," he said.

"I know, I'm pretty awesome," Elof said. "Now get out of here. I'll see you at the party. I have to go fetch Brant and Anehita."

Erend nodded, and without so much as another word departed his fellow Oseram's apartment. The streets of Meridian were alive in a way only one of the King's celebrations ignited. People were all dolled up, in their best silks, their hair done up.

He swung the flowers by his side as he walked, here and there waving at people as they called out to greet him. He tried to talk himself out of being nervous as he walked.

Why WAS he so nervous? Was it because it was their first proper date? Or was there something else? Something about this day just seemed electrified. As if every move, and every moment were leading to something and he couldn't quite decipher what it was just yet.

He found himself facing his own front door, having little recollection of the last bit of the walk that had brought him there. He took a deep breath, looking down at the flowers, then reached forward and knocked.

It took a couple moments for her to answer, but when she did she flung the door wide in a stream of blue and gold.

Erend's breath caught in his throat, she looked like a goddess come to Earth. She smiled at him a radiant smile as he stood there staring at her.

"You got me flowers," she said, reaching for them.

"Oh, yes," he said, handing them over. He followed her back into the apartment as she lifted them to her face, smelling them. "Lilies of the Valley."

"They're beautiful," she said, turning to face him.

Erend took a deep breath. "Not as beautiful as you are," he said. Aloy blushed slightly, burying her face in the bouquet. "There's a vase in the kitchen cabinet."

He couldn't pry his eyes off of her, the dress flowed behind her as she went, clinging to the spots it needed to, like her hips, but flowing around her legs as she walked.

She had located the vase filling it and bringing it to the dining table. Here she unwrapped the light paper that was around the bottom of the flowers, and placed them into the water.

"I love them, thank you," she said, turning back to him. He opened his arms to her and she stepped into them. She rested her face on his chest as they embraced. "I also like this shirt."

Erend laughed. He pulled back from her to look at her face, she smiled as he ran a hand down her hairline, tucking a tuft of escaping hair behind her ear.

"I have something for you," she said, she turned and picked up something that had been hidden under a cloth on the table. "I restrung it today."

It was the wooden bead necklace that Aloy had given him the day she had left Meridian for her four month trip to the Motherland. The one that Maaravi and Tanvir had broken when they had abducted him.

Erend closed his eyes as she lifted it over his head, and slid it down to rest around his neck.

"Perfect," he said, looking down at it.

For a moment, he let himself off the leash. He pulled her close to him, pressing his lips hungrily to hers, his arms feeling the silk of her dress up and down her back. She leaned against him, her arms pulling him close, curious fingertips playing with the back of his Mohawk at one point.

"If you keep kissing me like this we'll never leave the house," Aloy said after a while, but she was smiling broadly.

"Mmmm, if only there wasn't nearly a whole city worth of people waiting for us," he said, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers as he pulled back.

Erend straightened up, offering Aloy his elbow. "Shall we?" he asked. She slipped her arm into this, and together they left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	34. The Huntress and the Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Southern Nights** \- _Glen Campbell_
> 
>  **The One** \- _Alistair Griffin_

Brant was waiting on the street in front of his apartment when Elof arrived. He was wearing a white dress shirt, and had a fancy sash tied around his waist. It was probably the first time Elof had seen him with his helmet off in days, his shortly cropped brown hair was intentionally mussed and he had shaved the stubble from his face.

"You're ready before I got here?" Elof asked as he reached his friend. "Are you feeling okay?"

Brant laughed, hitting his fellow Oseram on the shoulder by way of a greeting.

"I almost miss my armor,"Brant said, "I feel too light."

Elof was nodding, knowing exactly what he meant. "So is she meeting us here?" Elof asked, looking around.

As if right on cue they heard Anehita's voice calling over to them as she came around the corner at the end of the block. She was wearing a long red dress, it was elegant, with sheer sleeves that flowed down her arms. Her hair for the first time since they had met her was down, she had combed it out and it fell in soft auburn waves around her face.

"Wow, she cleans up nice," Brant whispered to Elof, who laughed to himself at the look on the younger mans face as the woman approached them.

"Good evening, Anehita," Elof greeted once she stood next to them.

"Good evening Elof, Brant," she said, giving a small curtsy.

Brant seem to have lost the ability to speak, so Elof decided it was up to him to get this journey underway. He clapped his hands together and then pointed down the way they needed to walk and without a word began walking.

For a second he wondered if they were coming with him, but soon Anehita was bobbing at his elbow and Brant was somewhere in their wake trotting to keep up.

"I'm so excited to finally get to go to the Sun Palace!" she exclaimed as they walked.

"Brant didn't show you the palace on his tour?" Elof asked.

"I'm not you, man," Brant said, defensively behind him. "I don't have free access to the Palace."

"Well its no matter," Elof said, as they rounded the final turn, the castle bridge coming into view. "Tonight is the. night."

He led the way across the bridge, he waved to the Carja guards on either side as they tapped their weapons on the ground as the group passed. People had already began gathering on the steps of the palace, and up on each of the landings.

He realized why once they reached the top of the first set of stairs, they were not yet admitting guests to the top terrace, which was their destination. So they hung back on the landing, finding a spot on the railing to hang out.

Anehita's eyes were darting here and there taking in everything, she was by far one of the most excited guests in attendance based on a look around.

"Look," she breathed after a few minutes. Elof turned to see that Aloy and Erend were walking the bridge. A flutter of talk seemed to spread through the guests as they came into sight. Erend had his arm firmly around Aloy, both wearing content smiles.

"Wow, look at them," Brant said.

Elof knew what he meant, they were radiant. Leaving in their wake a trail of people smiling, and watching them as they climbed the steps.

Aloy's dress flowed extravagantly as she walked the steps, she spotted them first, pointing them out and Erend turned and headed towards where they stood at the rail.

"Hello hello," Aloy greeted, she leaned on Erend as they stopped, smiling at the trio before them.

"Good evening, you two," Elof said.

"Not letting anyone up yet?" Erend asked this as he looked around the landing. People were turning their heads quickly away so as to try to appear as if they hadn't been watching.

"Not yet," Anehita said. "You two look... amazing!"

"Thanks," Aloy said, smiling.

Elof had never seen the Nora huntress looking so carefree, the pair were exuding a calm stability.

"Good evening," a curt voice was their first notification that Marad had walked up on the small group. "Aloy, Erend, you can come on in. We'll be opening the tables to guests soon."

"See you guys inside," Erend said, as they turned and followed Marad up the stairs and away from the landing.

"You know what I'm most proud of," Brant said after a while.

"What?" Elof asked, turning from the stairs up which the couple had disappeared.

"That we helped make that happen," Brant said. "We helped get her here and then him back so they could finally be together."

"We did, didn't we," Elof said. "Now that's something."

\-----------

Marad had deposited Aloy and Erend behind one of the walls that separated the main terrace into sections. He said that the King wanted them to make an entrance once all the guests were seated.

Aloy had wanted to argue against this but there hadn't been time as the King's advisor had managed a vanishing act immediately after informing them of this.

"You look very handsome tonight," she said, they were standing across from each other, one hand held between them.

Erend smiled at her. She stepped forward, releasing his hand to slide an arm around his waist. "I think you're biased," he said, as she buried her face in the silk of his shirt. "Those people looking after us had eyes only for you."

"Well, I have eyes only for YOU," she said, laughing against his chest.

"Aloy! Aloooooooy!"

She sprung away from Erend as the voice of the King's young brother, Itamen floated to her from the top of the stairs to their left. He and his mother were clearly coming up from inside the Palace to take their seats for the feast.

The boy ran, colliding with Aloy around the waist. After a moment he stepped back and she kneeled on one knee, her dress fanning out on the stone floor behind her.

"Itamen, how are you?" she asked, once they were eye to eye.

He reached out a small hand and she took it, his mother was approaching, casting a shadow upon them. "I'm doing good," he said in his sing song voice. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, buddy," she said. "But I'm going to be in Meridian for a while so I'll have to start coming back to visit."

"Oh, Please!" Itamen squealed, he threw his arms around her.

Aloy looked up, relieved to see his mother was smiling as her son clung to Aloy's dress as she stood.

"He's asked about you," she said. "The hero who brought us home. You are a role model no mother could object to."

Aloy didn't know what to say as the woman slowly detached her son, taking his hand.

"We're sitting across from you, so we will see you in a few minutes," she said, walking her son around the divider into the main space.

Aloy stood for a moment, her eyes on the spot where they had disappeared. How could she have not come and seen him sooner? She had been there over a week.

"That was cute," Erend said, bringing her back from her thoughts. He was leaning on the wall, watching her. She was about to go to him when the sound of additional guards coming up the stairs alerted them to the imminent arrival of the Sun King.

"Brace yourself," Aloy said, playfully, she caught sight of him stifling a laugh out of the corner of her eye as the stood shoulder to shoulder.

Avad seemed in good spirits. He smiled widely as he made the last step up the stairs. "Aloy. Erend. You look fantastic on this fine night," he said, with great bravado. The King was in full regalia tonight, every layer in place including the tall decorative cross and sun insignia board that stood behind his head.

The couple gave a small bow together, as they rose she felt Erend place a hand on the small of her back. "Good evening, sir," Erend greeted. "Thank you for having us."

"It is my pleasure, Captain," Avad said. The exchange felt very formal, and Aloy was happy to stand by Erend's side and allow it to go on without her input.

Soon, she could hear Marad speaking in the sitting room. "Settle down everyone, lets get settled," he boomed. The sound of people talking and laughing started to diminish.

"It's going to be you all, and then me," the King said, crossing his hands in front of him and grasping them there. Stepping back to wait.

"We would like to welcome, tonight's guests of honor. She is a fierce huntress from the Nora tribe. He is our own Oseram Vanguard Captain. Tonight here to celebrate another battle won: Aloy and Erend."

It was a good thing Erend was there, because Aloy had developed a weird lump in the pit of her stomach hearing herself announced like this. But Erend put out his elbow and she took it automatically, looping her arm through it and allowing him to guide her around the dividing wall.

Up and down the long head table people were standing and clapping. She spotted Elof part way down, side by side with Anehita and Brant.

She waved to them as Erend led her around the head of the table to their seats. To her right was the Carja Captain, he nodded curtly and she nodded back as she slid into the chair that Erend had pulled out for her only to have to spring up a moment later as the King entered.

"Thank you, thank you," Avad said, waving as he approached his high chair at the head of the table, servants came forward to move it in behind him as he sat.

Up and down the table people finally took their seats, Aloy sat down, smoothing the skirt of her dress over her legs and being careful not to accidentally pin any bits of it under the chair as she scooted it closer to the table.

Erend moved his chair close enough to drape an arm over the back of hers, as the King cleared his throat.

"There's time for speeches later," he called down the table. "For now lets eat, drink, and be merry."

With that the meal ground immediately into action, there were trays with a variety of different foods up and down the table. She tried a piece of red fruit from one that was very sweet.

The amount of hubbub around her reminded her of crowded dinner times in Mother's Heart. So many conversations happening up and down the table, people eating at different rates.

A servant came around pouring wine and Erend got them both a glass. She tried not to look surprised as he handed her the glass.

"You'll like it," he said. "It's sweeter than mead."

She took a sip and found he was right. She set it aside her plate and dug into some food. Across the table, Itamen was laughing hysterically at something. It took her a minute to realize that Erend was half eating and half making funny faces at the kid across the table.

Aloy laughed, catching the Itamen's eye and sticking her tongue out at him. Now the three of them were laughing among the chaos of the party.

After what seemed like a long while, the sunset disappearing over the horizon, the King rose from his high backed chair, and a hush fell up and down the table, slowly spreading to the satellite tables down the stairs.

"People of Meridian," he began, holding his hands high. "We come here today to celebrate the safe return of the loyal Vanguard captain Erend and the brave Nora warrior Aloy. And the many brave men who marched to make that a reality."

Glasses were being held high up and down the table, Aloy picked hers up as Avad continued.

"I am a blessed King to have you both living in my kingdom," he said, directing this at Aloy and Erend, Erend's arm came down off the back of her chair to her shoulder giving her a squeeze. "To Aloy and Erend."

"To Aloy and Erend!" echoed up and down the table as glasses clinked. The King reached his glass out, almost as a fig leaf of peace, to the couple. Aloy and Erend in unison clinked theirs against his and they drank.

"Speech, Aloy give a speech," a voice called down the table, accompanied by the sound of flatware being chimed on glasses.

Aloy shot a look down the table to Elof, who was trying to look innocent as her name and speech was now being called here and there.

"You should do it," Erend said, leaning close to her to speak into her ear. "You led them."

Aloy realized he was right, she rose to her feet, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Everyone was quieting down again, and she adjusted her grip on her glass for a moment, looking up and down at the faces looking back at her.

She saw the Carja soldier she had carried out on the back of a Strider. She saw the vanguard who had been leading the last party to leave the base before it collapsed. She saw Anehita and Brant, side by side, their eyes on her, two people she had saved from the fires in the last moments.

"Good evening!" she called, deciding she would just start and see where she ended up. "I can't thank you all enough for everything you've done. Many of you have followed me into battle twice now, and I don't think it's any coincidence that both of those were victories."

She was gaining a stride now, turning and stepping around her chair to get a better look down at the end of the table. People shifted silently to watch.

"The moment I stepped foot in Meridian I knew it was special," she continued. "Every person I met, every action I took to further entwine my fate with the fate of this city I became more and more certain that this place was special. And it's always been here when I needed it."

For a moment she turned and looked down at Erend, he was smiling, a gleam of pride in his face as he listened to her speak.

"I wouldn't be standing here without each and every one of you," she said, standing up a bit straighter. "Thank you for answering the call. Tonight we can celebrate me. We can celebrate your Captain, who is the best man I know. But above all I want us to celebrate each other."

Aloy wasn't sure where the words were coming from, they just felt right. All the pomp and circumstance of the palace focused on her was never appealing. No, a celebration of everyone.

There were some damp eyes to be seen in the crowd as Aloy raised her glass high. "To Meridian and to us all."

People were clamoring to their feet, glasses raised, voices loudly proclaiming. "To Meridian and to us all!"

Aloy clinked her glass with anyone who turned to her, finding her way to Elof, Brant and Anehita, the latter of which had tears streaming from her eyes. Erend was at her shoulder in an instant, all glasses piling to the center in an uneven series of clanks.

They all drank, Aloy and Erend downing the last bits of their wine.

"Oh, there's music!" Anehita proclaimed, as a small group of ornately dressed men and women gathered to the side of the high table with instruments and began playing.

"That was bloody beautiful," Elof said, placing a hand on Aloy's shoulder. "I have zero regrets for trapping you into it."

She tried to scowl at him, but the truth was she was feeling too good about pretty much everything that had happened so far tonight. She leaned against Erend, who's hand had of course found its home position on her opposite hip.

People were dancing now, tables slowly being pulled aside to open up space. Aloy wanted to ask Erend if he knew how to dance, but imagined an Oseram man didn't have many reasons to learn to dance.

She didn't know really how to herself, but she thought based on what she was seeing of the couples swaying to the slow string music, if at least one of them knew she might be able to figure it out.

Erend followed her gaze, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You want to dance?" he asked.

She smiled, looking up at him, she adjusted the scarf around her. "I would love to."

  
\-----------

Erend felt pleasantly tingly as they reached the bridge back to the mesa some time later, Aloy tucked comfortably under his left arm. He wasn't sure if it was the drink or her proximity that was keeping him warm on what was an otherwise blustery fall day in Meridian.

"That's one way to make an exit," he said, as they stepped off the bridge and through the archway into the main city. They had simply left, not bothering to make any drawn out rounds before hand.

"I don't like frivolous goodbyes," Aloy said. "Takes meaning away from the real ones."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes, then as they reached the street they would usually turn on to reach the apartment, Aloy pushed against his side to go the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" he asked, halting their progress at the mouth of the marketplace.

Aloy slipped out from under his arm, taking a couple steps away from him then spinning on the spot to face him. As she did this her dress flowed around her like liquid turned solid and sewn into a gown. "You'll see," she said, holding out a delicate pale hand. He took it, his eyes moving up her arm, over the sheer silk scarf to her eyes.

Wide hazel green eyes met him with a ferocity that took his breath away. She smiled and he smiled back automatically. She turned, tugging him behind her, heading South.

"C'mon, slowpoke," she said, her voice playful. The hand that was not holding his was now lifting up the left side of her dress as they made their way down a set of stone steps and down towards the soon to be finished bank of elevators.

Erend realized then their destination, one of the blissfully empty look out gazebos that clung to the edge of the mesa looking out over the Valley and the Alight. She dropped his hand as they entered, going to the railing and looking out. The moon was a fat wedge hanging in a starry sky off above the Alight. It's light was reflecting off the Spire.

"It's quite the view," Erend said. He was standing back, watching her as she leaned on the rail, her pale face turned to the moonlight, the freckles on her cheeks just barely visible. There was a slight wind blowing through, it rustled her hair and kept the layers of her dress flowing endlessly.

"It is, isn't it?" she replied, turning from the sky, and leaning her back on the rail to look at him.

For a moment, Erend had to remind himself to breath. There she stood, the woman of his dreams, gazing at him with kind eyes with the moon that connected them hanging behind her. "I didn't mean the moon," he said, stepping forward.

She met him mid way, already rising up on her toes to reach his lips. Erend pulled their bodies together, one hand on her back as he kissed her. The dress had a number of buttons down the back, but at the waist it turned silky smooth, his other hand had slid down low on her waist.

Gently, he pulled his lips from hers, opening his eyes to look at her face in the moonlight. She smiled as he brushed some of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "My beautiful moonflower," he said, kissing her again with all the passion he could muster.

She was breathless as they parted this kiss, leaning against his chest. "Moonflower huh?" she said after a moment.

"Y'know, just a thing I'm trying," he said, squeezing her gently. Her arms were around his middle, her face pressed against his silk shirt, her breath managing to reach the laced opening at the top each time and sending electricity down his spine.

"I like it," she murmured against his chest.

Erend rested his cheek on the top of her head, slightly rocking them as they stood in the night air. "You looked beautiful tonight," he said. "And this dress is... enchanting." He ran a hand down her back again, this time alongside the buttons and to her hip where it rested.

Aloy shifted in his arms, tilting her head back, her breath now on his neck sending his senses on edge. "Fun fact," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not wearing anything under this dress."

The breath caught in Erend's throat, she leaned a bit harder against him as she said this, and he found his hand sliding down past her hip, over her firm butt to the back of her thigh. He felt no seam beneath the silks, just her.

"You really aren't," he breathed, the second half of the statement was meant to ask what that meant exactly but it never made it from his lips before she had kissed him, her lips warm and welcoming against his.

Time blurred around them, bodies pressed close together and hands exploring over the silky clothing they were both wearing. Finally, breathlessly, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed them apart. "Let's go home," she said.

Erend didn't have words to answer, so he nodded and slid an arm over her shoulder as they walked out of the gazebo. He had to keep reminding himself to breath, she was warm against his side and the taste of her was fresh on his lips. Add to that the fact she had just referenced his apartment as home and he might just die of happiness.

Soon they were at their front door, he reached forward to open it and she surprised him with a kiss as he turned they practically fell into the apartment. He kicked the door closed behind him as they moved hungrily against each other. Aloy had reached for the bottom of his shirt, her hands just above the top of his pants tugging the silk fabric free. Erend took this hint and began fumbling with the buttons down the back of her dress, all the while their lips and tongues moved as one in a kiss that seemed to never end.

That is until Aloy freed his shirt and lifted it up to reveal his chest, it broke their lips apart as it passed their faces and over his head. She let out a giggle at the look of surprise on his face.

She ran her hands over his chest as they looked at each other for a moment, brushing her fingers across the chain of wooden beads that now lied on his bare skin.

"Erend, you know I've never. . . " she trailed off. "I mean this is my first..."

Despite the fact that he had been pretty sure of this going in, Erend felt himself tense at these words. She was not his first. Nor his second. She would be his seventh. A fact he wasn't about to divulge right now, as her deft fingertips traced his muscles, a look in her eye he had never seen there before.

"If you're not ready, then we don't," he said. "That's pretty much been my feelings on this the whole time."

"It's not that I'm not ready," she said, looking up at him with intense eyes, her hand still moving along his chest sending shivers down him. "It's just, you'll have to show me."

It took a moment for Erend to understand these words, he swallowed hard, and then he took her hand and led their way up stairs to the bedroom. She held his hand tightly, following swiftly behind heaving her skirt up in one hand again as they went.

Erend fumbled in the dark bedroom to light a lamp, she waited standing in the center of the room. Soon she was illuminated in soft flickering light, smiling as he came to her. He slipped his hands around her waist and hers slid around his neck. He twirled her around the room, dancing as they had at the party, her dress flowing around their legs, their eyes holding steady on each other's.

The feel of the silk dress against his chest was enticing, he felt like all his senses were amplified. Her hand had crept up to the back of his hair, her fingers sliding through it. She used this hand to gently pull his face down to hers, kissing him deeply, arms tightening around him.

He instinctively went for the buttons again. He had gotten a couple down and picked up where he had left off. Aloy pressed her body against his, the feeling of her hands pulling against him told him he was doing the right thing. One after one he popped them until the back of the dress opened up and he was running fingertips over bare skin.

"Mmmm," Aloy exhaled against his lips as she felt this, her eyes opening to bore into his. "I love you." Her hand on the back of his neck still, their bodies pressed so close, he was sure she could feel his bulge in his trousers that was growing with every moment.

"I love you too," Erend breathed, kissing the side of her neck, moving a dress strap to kiss her shoulder. Her breath was ragged and heavy above him, she gripped him tightly more soft moans exiting her lips with every kiss he laid upon her hot skin.

He made his way down towards her cleavage, making moves to pull the bodice of the dress down completely off of her shoulders as they tumbled sideways into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting at a strange time today. I wanted to post last night but I ended up writing some things backwards to get the pacing for the chapter breaks correct and I didn't finish the party arrival until well just a little while ago. 
> 
> Right now I just wanna say that this fic is keeping its Teen rating. I... have written the risqué bit that follows the end of this chapter but I don't feel like it makes sense to change the rating on a novel length epic for a 2000 word sex scene. 
> 
> INSTEAD I'm gonna publish the dirty bit that takes place between 34 and 35 as a separate properly rated fic at the same time as the full chapter goes up on the main story. Which will have an appropriate teen rated transition wreaking with innuendo. 
> 
> It'll be up to you, the reader, if you want to read the more adult content. I'll place links for smooth transitions for read throughs. 
> 
> I may be having way too much fun with this. 
> 
> Any thoughts on my decision to publish as such feel free to drop a comment. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks to the fun commenters last couple chapters. You rock.
> 
> (PS- day after edit to add the link for the Spotify version of the playlist. Someone messaged me requesting it on Spotify so I finally got off my lazy butt and did it. One song had to be substituted. There's an instrumental version of a Taylor Swift song in place of the real song which is not on Spotify. Enjoy!)


	35. Rude Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Beautiful Beat** \- _Nada Surf_

 

 (To read the explicit scene that takes place between the chapters [click here to visit AtSP: The Dirty Bits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968))

Aloy awoke with her head pressed against Erend's chest, they were both still naked, her breasts pressed against his warm skin as they cuddled. Her mind was immediately filled with memories of his lips on her skin, his body overtop of hers.

Then she realized why she had awoken, a sound echoing up the stairs from their front door down below. Aloy sat bolt upright in the bed, clinging the sheet to her chest, placing a hand on Erend's shoulder and shaking it.

"Erend," she whispered in the dark, the lamp had gone out and she was squinting to see his face. His eyes snapped open looking confused. The sound came again and he sat up next to her. "All of my weapons are down stairs," she whispered again, realizing how foolish of a decision that was.

"Stay here," he said, turning his back to her to swing his legs out of bed. She could see his bare ass as he bent over to pick up his sleep pants from the floor and slid them on.

He glanced back at her, before descending the stairs. Aloy scrambled from the bed, the feel of the cold night air on her naked body was shocking as she searched for something to throw on. Her fingers found Erend's silk dress shirt where it had been discarded earlier, she slid it over her head.

It came mid way down her thighs, she decided this would have to do for now, her bare feet meeting the steps as the sound of the door bursting open met her ears.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Erend bellowed. By the time Aloy could see what was happening he had a man pinned to the floor in their entry way. "How is it you turn up at my door AGAIN after one of the King's parties?"

Aloy reached the foot of the stairs, looking down at the man who was dressed in Oseram clothing. "Who the hell is that?" she asked.

Erend looked up at her, for a moment taking in the fact she was clad only in his shirt, his eyes lingering at where the bottom hem crossed her freckled thighs.

"This," he said, shaking the man, who's hands were pinned behind his back. "Is Tanvir. WHY ARE YOU HERE TANVIR?"

Aloy's eyes widened in understanding. Maaravi and Tanvir had been the Vanguards who lured him from this very apartment to abduct him after the King's birthday party. They had assumed he had perished in the collapse of their base, but clearly they were wrong.

"Is everything okay?" a voice called from the door, a man in fine Carja silk peered through. They must not have slept long as people were still returning home from the celebration.

"No," Erend called back. "Fetch one of the night guards."

Erend turned his grey eyes, full of worry to look up at her from where he pinned their home invader to the floor.

"I think I better put some pants on," she said.

"Not a bad idea this place will be swarming with guards soon," he replied.

Aloy padded barefoot upstairs. She went to the dresser and opened the top drawer, her drawer, retrieving a pair of her brown linen under armor pants. She slid them on one leg at a time. She heard someone arrive down stairs as she searched for her shoes. The soft blue slip ons were hiding under her dress which she picked up off the floor and tossed on top of the dresser.

There were two Vanguads and a Carja guard in the living room when she descended the stairs. One of the Vanguard had taken Tanvir off of Erend's hands. The man stood refusing to meet anyone's gaze as his arms were shackled behind him.

"We're gonna throw him in the tank," the feather topped Carja guard said to Erend as she arrived his side. "We'll see if a night in the cold there loosens his tongue"

More guards had arrived, filing silently into the room. It was a relief as they dragged the prisoner out thinning the crowd.

"We need to ask you some questions," one of the guards was saying. Erend's hand was on her back, and it was a source of comfort as the guards were now looking over their house, examining the ajar and damaged door, noting the weapons that were never reached hanging on the wall, one was even in the kitchen examining the stove for some reason.

"Where were you when the suspect attempted to breech the front door?" the guard asked.

"We were asleep," Erend answered. "It woke us up."

"When did you leave the party that you were already asleep?" the man asked.

Aloy was glad Erend was answering these questions and not her. He cleared his throat above her. "We left early to have some alone time," Erend said. Aloy felt her cheeks flush, turning her eyes from this exchange to the door. "And yes fell asleep. She awoke when she heard the noise and I came down stairs in time to see him break through. I pinned him and sent a passerby for back up."

Aloy lost the thread of the discussion, as Elof has sidled into the room looking around an expression of concern on his face. He had to dodge two guards to cross the room.

"Are you two okay?" he asked. "They just said that someone tried to break in while you were home."

The Carja guard dismissed himself, allowing both Aloy and Erend to give their friend their full attention. Elof was still dressed in his black dress shirt and pants.

"It was Tanvir," Erend said, his hand moved from the small of her back to her hip pulling her close.

Elof looked like he had been walloped in the face, his lips parted in surprised behind his long beard. "TANVIR?!?" he hissed. "That little weasel. He probably thought you were still at the party meaning he was after something to take."

Aloy straightened up, looking around thinking about this.

"We'll find out tomorrow when one of us gets to interrogate the asshole," Erend said.

"I would sincerely love the honor of taking on that task, Captain," Elof said, his face had gone from stunned to a bit cocky.

"Isn't he the one you punched in the face when he was a rookie Vanguard?" Aloy asked.

Both Elof and Erend laughed, the latter shaking her body with him as he did so.

"Yeah, that's the one," Elof said, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. "He was always an ass. Nice shirt by the way."

Aloy looked down at the goldenrod shirt, Elof and Erend exchanged knowing looks. She could feel her cheeks flushing, she turned her face burying it in Erend's chest to hide it, no longer caring who the hell was in the room.

He laughed, tightening his arm around her.

"Of all the nights for an uninvited guest," Elof said. "Alright men, let's get out of their hair." This last sentence was delivered in a booming voice as the Oseram turned to the room at large. Men were nodding, leaving the space.

"Thanks, man," Erend said, Aloy ceased her hiding to bid Elof farewell.

"How will you secure the door?" he asked, pausing in the doorway, his hulking frame silhouetted there from the street torch behind him.

"With the table," Erend answered. "Goodnight Elof."

He recognized the dismissal, pulling the slightly mangled door closed as he vanished.

Aloy let out a long breath. Erend looked down at her, raising a hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

"Not how I foresaw the night ending," he said, sounding mildly amused. He kissed her gently before separating from her to move the table. She moved the chairs out from under it and together they lifted it and placed it against the door. Then for good measure they stacked the chairs on top of it.

Neither spoke as they ascended the stairs, Aloy's body was heavy and she flopped into the bed, having barely enough energy to kick her shoes off. Erend's strong arms slid around her, carrying her body with his into the bed. His chest against her back as he pulled the covers over top of them.

"Goodnight moonflower," he whispered against her ear, kissing her cheek.

She meant to answer him, but before she did she felt her eyes droop as sleep took her over.

\------------

Elof rose early the next morning, donning his Vanguard armor and hitting the streets just as the sun peeked over the horizon. He had slept like a rock due to the amount of drink he had imbibed at the party, a good thing since today was likely to be a long one.

He took the long rout to the Palace, swinging by the cells under the Sun-Ring to check on the status of Tanvir. He was huddled in one corner of the cell, leaned up against the golden bars from his station on the floor. His head was down on his knees, long scraggly hair covering his face.

Elof couldn't tell if the man was asleep or awake, but he was still secure so the Vanguardsman turned away and headed to the Palace.

The palace sitting room was quiet, and empty aside from a servant who was placing a tea tray on the table. She turned as he came in.

"They're just waking," she said.

"I'll wait, thanks," Elof found a seat.

Fortunately he didn't have to sit alone long before Marad came shuffling in the room. He didn't seem surprised to see Elof there so early, he greeted him with a sleepy nod and began to make himself a cup of tea.

"So were you notified last night?" Elof asked.

"I was, but the King hasn't been," Marad said. "No one wanted to bring him down with this information at the tail end of his party."

Elof snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Great so I get to deliver the news?" he asked.

Marad was about to answer when the flurry of guards arrived followed closely behind by the King himself. He looked none to pleased, glaring at Marad as he strode into the room.

"Waking me this early after a feast," Avad said. "This had better be important." He settled into his high backed chair, and Marad handed him an already made cup of tea.

Elof swallowed, regretting getting out of bed that morning.

"Sir, we had a situation develop last night," Elof said. "We didn't want to wake you in the night, so we waited until sunrise."

This was not entirely the truth, but Marad was nodding next to him so he felt that stretch of the fact was admissible.

The King sipped his tea, the annoyance on his face softening. "Very well, out with it," he said, crossing his legs.

"Someone tried to break into the Captain's apartment last night," Elof said. "Well, not just someone. Tanvir. Tanvir tried to break into Erend and Aloy's apartment last night while they slept."

Avad choked on a sip of tea. He coughed, reaching for a silk handkerchief to dab his mouth before speaking. "Tanvir as in the close associate of Maaravi the guy who nearly killed the pair of them in an underground cell a week and a half ago?" The King sat down his tea and stood. "I think you could have woken me for that one."

"They're fine, everyone is fine," Marad said, also standing. "Erend took him down before he got all the way through the door."

"Where is Tanvir now?" the King asked.

"In a holding cell waiting to be interrogated," Elof said, looking up at the two men still standing off against each other.

"So what do we think he was trying to do," the King asked, he looked around Marad's shoulder to where the Oseram sat.

"Not sure yet," Elof answered. "On one hand, if he knew there was a party maybe he thought they were still out and there is something in the apartment he wants. Something of Aloy's I would say since she was the one they were trying to lure in to begin with when they took Cap."

"And on the other hand?" Avad asked.

"He knew they were there and he was there to kill them," Elof said. A silence hung over them, Marad sat back down, picking up his tea from the table and taking a long sip of it. The King followed suit, slowly sinking into his chair, a hand on the armrest to support himself.

"Either way, he's working for someone. Clearly Maaravi wasn't top of the food chain if Tanvir is still acting in his absence," Elof said. "So we need to try to find out who."

"Will Aloy and Erend be checking in?" Marad asked.

"That's my next stop actually," Elof said, standing. "Something tells me neither one of them is going to want to miss this interrogation." He bid them farewell with a nod, his armored boots clanging on the stone floor as he left.

\-----------

Erend let out a long yawn, rolling over in the bed to reach for Aloy, missing her warmth against him. When he didn't find her he sat up, rubbing his sleep ridden eyes.

"Morning, sweetie," she said, she was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, he flopped back down on his back behind her. She was lacing her boots, for the first time in days fully dressed in her Nora armor.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, yawning again.

"Because you looked so cute sleeping," Aloy said. "Also, I tried and you weren't budging." She finished with the boot, turning so that she was sitting sideways along the edge of the mattress looking down at him where he lie.

"Sorry about that," Erend said. "Something wore me out last night, can't remember what." He pretended to look as if he was thoughtfully trying to remember when a knock echoed up the stairs from the barricaded door below.

"Ten shards says that's Elof," Aloy said. "That's why I got dressed, knew this day was going to start early."

She stood, heading for the stairs. Erend swung his legs out of the bed. "Do you remember when we spent days just sleeping in this bed and no one ever came to bother us?" Erend asked.

Aloy looked back at him from the top of the stairs, laughing. "Get dressed."

The top of her red hair disappeared and Erend began dressing in haste. His body longed for a bath, but that would have to wait till later it seemed.

"C'mon you two, rise and shine," a voice called through the door, Erend could already hear Aloy moving the chairs off of the table top.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Aloy said, sounding a little winded as if she was carrying something. "We barricaded the door remember."

Erend had his pants on, he was digging in the dresser for a clean shirt as he heard the telltale scraping of Aloy dragging the table away from the door.

By the time he reached the stairs she was greeting the Vanguardsman.

"Sorry to rouse you so early," Elof said, "The carpenter is arriving momentarily to begin work on your door and I have a guard outside to monitor the premises while you're gone today until the door is secure again."

Aloy had gone to the wall adjacent to the mangled front door, retrieving her spear and bow. She hooked them appropriately to her body and Erend for a moment felt a pang missing his war Maul. His replacement weapon was due any day, and with this sudden change of events he hoped that was soon enough.

"You check on Tanvir this morning?" Erend asked.

"I did, he was sleeping in his cell," Elof said. "I figured you would want to be around for the interrogation."

"You figured right," Erend said. Erend would have done the interrogation himself, but until his armor and weapon were restored he was going to continue to operate in an off duty fashion.

Aloy had come to his side, with her weapons on it was more difficult to find a spot on her back to place a hand but he managed it. "The real question here," she said, responding to his touch by leaning slightly against him. "Is was he acting alone or is he working for someone? Were the group at the complex working for the same someone?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Elof said. "And I'm not sure he's going to give us any of the answers that we want or need. But I'm willing to try."

"I suppose we need to go to the Palace first?" Aloy asked.

"Ah, yes, I was fetching you to report there," Elof said. "If you're ready."

Erend looked down at Aloy, she gave him a small smile and then followed Elof out of the apartment, taking Erend's hand as it left her back and pulling him along behind her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay trying to post two things at the same time one being a completely new work and needing them to link is complicated. I think if I hit post subsequently after I type this it should work. 
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAY there's the curve of the story arc starting to show. Plans are being laid behind the scenes. There's a weird knot in my stomach as the ground work is laid. Brace yourselves y'all it might get intense. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Thanks for the amazing comments. Just thanks.


	36. Do Not Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Sucker For Pain** \- _Lil Wayne, Whiz Khalifa, & Imagine Dragons_

Aloy had to admit that it was nice to wake up and have purpose to rise early and leave the apartment. not that she hadn't been enjoying her leisurely days together with Erend, she was just used to having things to do. Though, it would have been okay with her if they had had one last sleep in together, especially after last night.

They were crossing the palace bridge, Erend was at her shoulder every step. She glanced at him, wondering if he was still thinking about the night before. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel having given herself fully to their relationship, today it was a mixture of physical fulfillment and longing for some time alone to discuss it.

As if reading her mind, Erend reached out for her hand, taking it in his as they rose up the stone stairs to the top terrace of the Palace. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze as they entered the sitting room.

"Morning," Marad said, looking up from some papers.

Avad, on the other hand, stood up and went to the couple. "Thank the sun you're both okay," he said. "I was not informed of the situation until this morning or I would have checked on you last night."

"That would not have been necessary," Erend said. "The only casualty was our front door."

Aloy was trying to picture Avad turning up at their apartment to find her wearing Erend's shirt and had to stifle a laugh imagining it. Erend had sidled between the tea table and one of the longer cushioned chaises, and Aloy planted herself down right beside him.

Elof and Marad sat down across from them, and once the King took his seat the meeting slowly got underway.

"They said you were asleep when he arrived?" Marad asked, he was referencing notes that must have been passed on from the night guards.

Aloy shifted in her seat, she should have realized there would be one last round of fact reviewing this morning. "Yes, the noise woke me up," she answered.

"What was he using to try to get through the door?" Marad asked. "It's not on here."

"A small ax" Erend answered.

"So he wasn't trying to be quiet," Elof said, looking thoughtful.

"Do we still think he believed we weren't home?" Erend asked.

Marad and Elof exchanged a look while Avad completely averted his eyes.

"There's a chance," Elof said slowly, now looking from Aloy to Erend. He leaned forward in his chair, wringing his gloved hands. "That he knew you were home and that's WHY he was there."

Erend sat up straighter. Aloy felt her stomach twist as the implication of this settled upon her. She thought about the fact that her weapons had been so far from where they slept. What if she hadn't heard when she had? What if he had made it further into their home?

"I appreciate you not offering that theory up to us last night," Erend said. "Wouldn't have slept otherwise." He laid his hand on top of Aloy's where it rested on her leg. she wasn't sure how he knew to do this, but as their fingers twined together she felt a little bit better.

"This is mere conjecture, of course," Marad said. "We won't know unless we can get him to talk."

"Then let's wrap this up," Elof said. He stood up and cracked his gloved knuckles. "I'm ready to get some answers."

Marad was standing too now. Aloy leaned to Erend. "Where will they interrogate him?" she asked.

"In his cell," Erend answered.

"Where people are passing on the street?" Aloy asked sounding surprised. "Public interrogation?"

"Sort of," Erend answered. "People can and probably will stop and watch."

This idea was alien to her. He stood, releasing her hand. She sat for a moment, Erend stepping to the side to talk to Elof. Marad sank back down into one of the seats across from her.

"You look like you're thinking hard," he said, looking at her face.

"Aside from the Ax," Aloy said. "Was Tanvir carrying anything?"

"You know what, I don't know," Marad answered, picking up and shuffling through the reports on the table. "I'll have the guard send up any personal belongings they took from him."

"Thank you," Aloy said, standing finally. She wasn't sure what she expected to find, but it was an avenue that needed to be explored regardless.

Elof was heading down the stone steps now, Erend hanging back waiting for her. She must have been showing some concern on her face, because when she reached him he lifted a hand to her face in the now familiar motion of brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I never would have allowed him to reach you," Erend said.

"Even if he had I bet I could have given him a run for his money, even with out weapons," she said, as he took her hand and they began to walk. "Though, I will always remember you didn't hesitate to go down to investigate armed only with sleep pants."

Erend chuckled, squeezing her hand. "I know I don't need to, but... whenever I am there I will always try to protect you."

"That's very sweet," she said, as they stepped off the bridge. Elof, looking mildly impatient, was waiting for them. "Oh, go on with him. I'll catch up."

"Thank you!" Erend gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then he ran off ahead to catch up with his fellow Oseram.

No, Aloy realized as she walked alone now in their wake. It wasn't the threat to her life that was bothering her, it was the fact she still wasn't sure why or who wanted it. Clearly they wanted something from her pretty badly. There was... something about the situation that was giving Aloy an ominous feeling.

By the time she reached the cells tucked under the upper level on the edge of the mesa a couple passerby citizens had already paused to see what was going on. Elof was at the cell door, talking intently with Erend and Marad.

She didn't come all the way to them, she stepped just inside the stone pillars that supported the level above and leaned on one.

"They started yet?"

Aloy nearly jumped out of her skin as the voice asking was so close to her ear, she spun to find that Brant had come to stand by her shoulder but she had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," he said, looking sheepish under his Vanguard helmet.

"Been a helluva morning," she said, shaking it off. "And no he's about to go in I think."

Erend was looking around for her, he said something to Elof then came to her side. "Hey Brant," he said, as he slipped a hand under her bow to her back.

"Hey Cap," Brant said. Then the trio fell silent as Marad inserted a key into the lock of the cell and turned it. Elof took his weapon off his back, leaning it against the outside of the cell before entering and being locked inside.

For a moment the tall Vanguard stood and looked at Tanvir, still sitting in the corner, not looking up. Aloy wondered if he was asleep or awake, finding it hard to tell.

"You know the drill," Elof boomed. "On your feet or I'll put you on your feet."

There was motion, Tanvir was awake after all. He didn't stand, but he did look up through his stringy hair, laughing. "Should have known Cap would send you," he said from the floor. "His loyal lap dog."

Elof let out a growl advancing across the cell until he was bearing down upon the man. "I said stand or I will make you stand."

Slowly, Tanvir raised himself, one hand on the stone wall the other on the gold grating behind him. Elof backed off, allowing the man to step away from the wall towards the center of the cell.

"That's better," Elof said, beginning to slowly pace around the cell. "Can you state your name for the record."

"Must we go through the damned motions?" Tanvir asked in a hiss, he hadn't bothered to do anything about the hair in front of his face.

Aloy took her eyes off of this, seeing that Marad was writing, documenting the conversation.

"Your name!" Elof bellowed.

"Tanvir of the Scylfing clan of the Oseram," Tanvir answered finally. "Formerly of the Meridian Vanguard."

Aloy looked back to see that he had a mocking smile on, rubbing it in Elof's face that they had operated under the Vanguard flag undetected.

Elof was still pacing the cell, and he looked properly pissed off. "What brings you back to Meridian?" Aloy could tell it was costing him a lot of self control to ask this question as calmly as he did.

"Oh, you know, just came back for a couple of my belongings I left behind," Tanvir said, sounding cavalier.

"And you left them in the Captain's apartment?" Elof asked.

"That wasn't my apartment? Silly me, all those doors look alike," Tanvir said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

Elof grunted, abandoning his pacing to advance on the man again, getting in his face. "I would really love for a reason to force this information out of you," he growled, his bearded face inches from Tanvir's curtain of hair.

"Be my guest and try," Tanvir said, not moving back. Not yielding. "Believe it or not there are worse things than a beating from you."

Elof seemed to be considering these words, taking a calculated step backwards. "Who do you work for?"

Tanvir had fallen silent. Staring back, his jaw set, eyes unblinking.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?"

Still nothing. A blank stare. Elof was getting angrier by the second.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?"

Marad had ceased his writing, he was talking through the bars to Elof, but too quietly for Aloy to hear where she stood.

Elof returned to his pacing, circling Tanvir who didn't move. Just stood staring in the direction of one of the stone walls. "So we are done talking?"

Still nothing.

"You're lucky," Elof said. "If I had my way I'd give you a couple broken ribs, knock you around until you feel like talking again. But the King, he wants me to wait. But don't worry, I'll talk him out of it."

Tanvir was laughing again. Leaning his head back his arms wrapped around himself. Marad was still talking to Elof through the bars, calling him out.

Elof turned finally, taking two steps towards the cell door before Tanvir finally spoke.

"How many lives do you think she has left?" Tanvir asked.

Elof froze. Aloy felt Erend's hand on her back grip her, Tanvir had turned clearly peering through the bars at her where she stood. Had he realized they were there the whole time?

"Beg pardon?" Elof turned back. They were several feet apart now.

"They say there are creatures who have nine lives," Tanvir said, his gaze still uncomfortably on her. She stared back, setting her jaw, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her bothered. "She's burned through a few already. How many until she finally runs out?"

This seemed to be the final straw for Elof, in a blink he launched himself across the cell, colliding with Tanvir, shoulder to shoulder he carried them to the back wall. Elof slammed the smaller man against the stone, bits fell from above Tanvir as his hair finally flew back from his face.

Elof lifted him back off the wall for a moment then slammed him back onto it.

"ELOF!!" Marad was bellowing now, fumbling with the keys. Aloy felt Erend's hand leave her back as he rushed in.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" Elof was bellowing.

"He will kill me," Tanvir said, his oily exterior melting away.

"I WILL KILL YOU," Elof bellowed back, but the gate was open, Erend had reached him a hand on his shoulder, pulling his friend back.

Tanvir didn't move. He stood hunched against the wall as Erend half hauled Elof out of the cell, Marad closing and locking the gate behind them.

"Palace, now," Marad hissed in a dangerous voice to them as he turned.

"I better go help Cap," Brant said, once again making Aloy jump.

"Tell them I'm just gonna take my time," Aloy said, as he walked away. She watched as he joined them, falling in line on the other side of Elof so that the still angry man had a friend on either side as they walked back North.

Aloy waited for Marad, who was talking to some citizens. He looked surprised as she stepped out to fall in step with him once he set out.

"He's too close to this, should have known better than to send him in," he said after a couple moments.

"The guys got something to lose," Aloy said, they were rounding a corner the bridge to the sun palace in view. "And he's not gonna talk."

"Is that your professional assessment?" Marad asked.

"What's yours?" she asked, pausing him on the bridge.

"I think he'd talk to the right person," Marad said. "I'm not sure who that is yet but it's not one of these over muscled hooligans." He straightened up and turned to continue into the Palace.

Aloy allowed him to pull ahead of her, she was glad for this when she stepped off the bridge and saw Erend was waiting for her on the landing up from the first set of stairs.

He acknowledged the passing Marad with a nod, then turned his eyes down to her at the foot of the stairs. She felt his eyes on her the whole way up the flight and when she reached him he opened his arms and she stepped into them.

Erend chuckled as he accidentally knocked her bow asunder, lowering his hands into safe positions on her hips as she looked up at him.

"I was wondering if I could have two minutes of your time while Elof gets his ass chewed?" he asked.

"Well, I did say I would have at least a minute for you," Aloy said, realizing they were feet from the spot.

Erend slid back from her, taking her hand and walking her to the railing. They stood there for a beat, hands held between them. She turned to him, looking up and taking in his face in the sunlight. He hadn't had time to shave and small stubble filled the spaces that were usually bare skin. She was surprised she didn't mind it.

He looked down at her, turning finally to face her, their torsos just inches apart now as she had leaned in as she was gazing up at him.

"Tell me, that whatever the hell this all turns out to be, that it's going to be okay," she said. The knot in her stomach that had been forming all morning had come pouring out of her mouth in the form of this uncharacteristic plea for reassurance.

"I can't promise you that, because I don't know the future," Erend said, his stormy grey eyes looked sad, his right hand coming up to her face, brushing back hair. "I can promise that I will fight by your side to try to make it okay."

"That'll do," she said, she felt his hand on her neck, urging her up, the gap between them closing as his mouth found hers. Aloy could feel the tension in her stomach leaving, replaced with the warm familiar butterflies his kisses enticed. She was just letting herself get carried away in it, leaning up against him, when someone cleared their throat

Slowly, they separated, turning to see Marad standing midway up the next set of stairs. "Everyone is waiting," he said, turning and walking back up and into the sitting room.

"Every time," Erend said. Aloy laughed as they followed up the stone stairs.

"Technically, I'm on my second life," Aloy said. "If you really think about it."

Erend didn't seem to have anything to say to this as they took the remaining stairs.

Aloy hadn't realized just what was meant by everyone, Brant and Elof, she had expected, but as she breeched the door the high pitched squeal of delight told her that Itamen was also there.

"Hey buddy," she said, greeting him with a hug. In fact, the sitting room was fairly full of people right now. Avad was speaking to his mother on one side, Marad stood by the tea table talking to a Carja guard, Brant and Elof were coming over.

Aloy became aware that Itamen was still clinging to her.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," she said leaning down. "But I need to talk adult talk for a little while okay?"

Itamen nodded and then ran off towards his mother just as the pair of Vanguards reached where she stood with Erend.

"It could have been worse," Elof said, crossing his arms over his armored chest.

"Two days suspension," Brant said. "To be served at some point AFTER you come back to work, Cap."

"Is this a punishment or a vacation?" Aloy asked.

They were laughing as Marad appeared at her shoulder.

"Tanvir's personal items are here as you requested," he said in a low voice.

Aloy turned. The next couple seconds she would look back on over and over again. Replay in slow motion. Determine if she could change the outcome of.

The items were laying out across the fairly low topped tea table, she looked down them, seeing a flask, some documents, then a small round device. It looked familiar in make to a device she had seen before. She was so lost trying to remember that she didn't see the small hands at first.

Itamen, having not managed to wrangle any attention from anyone in the room had come across the table of goodies. He fumbled for a moment with the round steel casing, feeling where it transitioned to a red polymer button.

"Itamen, no!" Aloy knew as the words escaped her lips that it was too late, a bright red light began blinking in time with a high pitch tone that had everyone looking around.

Itamen's mother was paying attention now, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him away. The device sat beeping away on the table and Aloy remembered.

"What the hell is that thing?" Elof shouted.

Aloy stepped forward away from Erend, unshouldering her bow.

"It's a thing that's about to make this day infinitely longer," she said, she walked to the door looking out to the sky. "Expect incoming from the air."

No one was moving when Aloy turned back to the room. It wasn't until a faint screech sounded in the distance that everyone ground back into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.


	37. Royal Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Parallel or Together** \- _Ted Leo & the Pharmacists_
> 
>  **What If** \- _Alistair Griffin_

Erend's mind was slowly catching up with the situation. He was staring at the small round device blinking and beeping away on the sitting room table and remembered one just like it in the hands of Dervahl after he had stormed the Palace what seemed like an eon ago.

"What have you DONE?"

The angry voice of the King rang out over the din of the people in the room scrambling to figure out what to do, the screeching of Glinthawks approaching was getting closer. Aloy was there in an instant, placing herself between the Sun King and his much younger brother Itamen.

"Hey, calm down," she hissed, a hand held out with her palm facing him. "Get off the terrace, go," she half shouted at Avad. To Erend's surprised the King listened to her, marching off as she knelt before the frightened boy, whose hand was being clung to by his scared looking mother.

"Honey, later we are going to have a talk about why we don't play with things when we don't know what they do," Aloy said, in a soft voice. The boy was nodding as Aloy rose. "Get him down below and stay there until it's over."

Yet another royal following her orders as Aloy finally turned, her eyes finding him.

Elof had picked up the device off the table. "I say we destroy it!" he bellowed, he dropped it on the ground and brought his hammer down on it. The polymer cracked but it continued to blink and sound its call.

Aloy had found his elbow, pulling Erend to look at her. "You should go down below," she said, her eyes were full of worry, and the sound of mechanical wings could now be heard outside. "You don't have a weapon."

Erend shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere," he removed her hand from his elbow, went to a guard on his way down the stairs with the royal party and took his axe. The guard didn't seem to want to argue, releasing it and then turning immediately back to his own evacuation.

Elof brought the hammer down again, the beep became a solid squeal that never ended. One more hammer drop and it fell into pieces.

Brant, Aloy, Erend, and Elof gathered around its remnants, the screeching of Glinthawks loud outside, one shot its icy blast through the doorway a ways but it didn't reach them.

"Well, it won't call more at least," Aloy said. "I'll bring them to ground with fire arrows, you guys beat the crap out of them. Simple enough right?"

They were nodding, Brant was unshouldering his hammer. Elof was stretching his neck. Aloy was notching a flaming arrow into her bow. Her hazel eyes flicked to Erend, he adjusted his grip on this foreign feeling Carja axe. She held his gaze for a couple breaths, then, she turned and led the way.

She reached the door, holding alongside it, aiming through it and letting an arrow fly, then another. Erend could feel the vibration in the floor as a falling hawk hit the terrace outside the sitting room walls.

"Let's go," Elof barked. The three men stormed out the door as Aloy switched directions, shooting at the hawk on the right, it dodged and she cursed sending another that finally collided with it's chest. It fell to the Western landing with a clatter and Brant brought his hammer down on it's head as Erend took an axe to its neck. The Glinthawk went limp next to them, a pile of metal.

Erend stood looking to Aloy, who was targeting another hawk somewhere above, she let the arrow fly and then stepped through door looking up. She was trying to count and Erend realized just how many there were. They were circling the entire palace, at least a dozen of them. For a moment he stood struck by the image of this, but she had successfully brought one down behind where he stood and down the stairs.

He turned on the spot, trotting next to Brant to the landing where the bridge met the mesa. The Glinthawk was trying to right itself but Erend took the last step as a jump and brought the axe down on its shoulder. It let out a squeal of displeasure and fell sideways. Brant ending it with a maul blow to the head.

"Cap, one of those is not a Glinthawk," Brant said, he was bent over catching his breath, pointing up in the sky.

Erend had to bring a hand to his eyes to shield from the sun as he look high up above the Palace. There a much bigger flying machine hovered above the proceedings below.

It was a Stormbird.

"ALOY THERE'S A STORM BIRD!" he bellowed in the direction of where she would be on the other side of the throne terrace above him. They were no longer in each other's site lines.

Erend couldn't see her, but he could hear her. "Yeah, I saw that," Aloy called back. "And it's only a matter of time before he engages." A fire arrow arced from above, colliding with a Glinthawk that came down almost on his and Brant's heads.

"Aloy, do we still have a friendly hawk nearby?" Elof called from somewhere on the Eastern stairs. "We could use the higher ground."

Erend didn't hear her answer, his face too close to the dying hawk he had axed on the landing. The terraces had multiple machine corpses littering them now. Erend took the steps back up to the top terrace two at a time, he needed to see Aloy. She was planted, legs slightly apart, right outside the sitting room door, her bow held firm in her hand, aiming at another hawk and bringing it down near Elof who took to it with his hammer.

She turned, seeing him, her eyes fierce on his for a moment, then above she aimed and hit a hawk which came clambering down to the stairs behind him as she hit it with a fire arrow. Erend turned from her, tightening his grip on the axe as he brought it down on the machine. When he looked back she had gone from her post.

For a moment he looked around, then he found her, she had run to the edge of the terrace, climbing up on the stone planter and onto the railing. Erend felt a shout die in his throat as she stepped off apparently over nothing. He was halfway to the railing when her head appeared as the Glinthawk she had just climbed aboard rose.

He felt his mouth fall open as the hawk gained height. Aloy was adjusting herself, down on one knee, she notched an arrow as the machine rose and fired it into a Glinthawk that fell missing the terrace and disappearing into the valley below.

Erend had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her, as behind he heard a shout from Elof, one of the hawks had dived him. Erend rushed to his aid, swinging the axe into the beast. Once he look up he no longer could tell what hawk was what above, there were still five circling and Aloy could have been on any one of them.

An arrow flew across colliding with one. Erend strained his eyes to see from which it had flown from but he couldn't figure it out. The Stormbird was becoming more and more irritated up above, as its fellows fell. It began sending balls of electricity descending upon them. Erend had to roll sideways away from one as it zapped by.

He rolled into the wall alongside the entrance into the palace sitting room, knocking the breath out of his own lungs. The air was filled with the sounds of machine wings, firing electricity and ice attacks. For a moment he lied on his back, summoning the energy to lift himself up off the ground when a gloved Vanguard hand appeared to help him up.

It was Elof, he was panting, leaning on his own hammer. "Where is Aloy?" he asked, once Erend was back on his feet, who answered by pointing up. Two more hawks came crashing down after he did this, both with fire arrows protruding from them, the men split up to dispatch them.

There were only two enemy Glinthawks and the Stormbird now, and they seemed to all be distracted on high as Aloy took her hawk around and flanked the Stormbird. The other hawks were circling trying to keep up as Aloy managed to position her hawk above their main adversary. Erend held his breath as she stepped off her hawk and jumped down onto the Stormbird's back.

It was as if Erend's heart was beating outside of his own chest, he was trying not to mentally calculate exactly how high off the ground Aloy was as she made the jump. Or as the Stormbird began flying erratically in an attempt to throw her off. He had frozen, staring up, trying to tell himself to move but was unable to do so.

The friendly Glinthawk was targeting the two remaining enemy hawks now, it managed to take one down, Erend could hear Brant and Elof hammering it. Then the Stormbird did a swoop, turning sideways, and Erend watched as she toppled over the wing and off the back of the bird.

It was as if watching in slow motion, her hair flowing, her legs kicking, as she fell. She was reaching for something at her hip, the rope and grapple. Erend was holding his breath as she threw it. It flew up, he didn't follow it, his eyes locked on her until with a sudden motion she tightened her grip on the rope and it was with relief he saw it supported her weight.

She began climbing it, hand over hand up the rope which was moving constantly as her Glinthawk above dodged incoming blows from the enemy machines. One of these, Erend realized just in time, was the Stormbird making a steep dive as it attempted to knock Aloy from her climbing rope, it missed and clattered onto the terrace, leaving deep gashes in the stone as it skidded across.

Erend finally came back to himself, as Elof barreled past him with his hammer held high. The Vanguard brought his weapon down on the bird's shoulder and it fell back to the ground after attempting to claw itself back onto its feet. Erend was about to run in, when from above, sliding down the rope that had saved her, came Aloy.

She landed heavily between the wings of the Stormbird, her spear already in hand, jabbing it so it's component made contact with the circuitry in the machine's neck as she landed. She had a victorious look in her eye, as a blue light spread through the machine from the spot of contact.

Elof and Brant back off, allowing the massive machine to find its feet.

"Hey Elof, I upgraded our bird," Aloy called, pulling the spear out of the machine's neck. She climbed down a bit laboriously, it was significantly taller at the shoulder than the hawks. The last of the enemy Glinthawks came down on the landing below them, as their hawk pushed it out of the sky.

The armored Vanguards went to ensure it was down, as Aloy finally made ground herself. She was stretching her right shoulder, her eyes on Erend as he rapidly closed the space between them.

"You almost fell," he said, a desperate tone to his voice he hadn't intended to be there. He had reached her now, she had slipped an arm around his waist, resting her head in his shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, but I didn't," she said, squeezing him. "And I have a Stormbird now."

He ran a hand down her hair, his own breath slowing. She was okay. They had gotten all the machines and she was fine.

"Well, that was fun," Elof said loudly, as he and Brant came up the stairs. "Damn, you two don't waste any time." He was giving them a look of mock offense as they stood hugging. Erend reluctantly allowed her to step away from him.

Elof and Brant were staring wide eyed at the Stormbird as Aloy approached it. She placed a hand on the side of its head, it was as if the creature was looking at her. Now that the screeching and battle noises had subsided people were turning back up from where they had taken cover below, Erend glanced in the sitting room and saw Marad peering curiously out.

The Stormbird was spreading its wings, Erend looked back to Aloy who was backing calmly away as the machine took flight again. It hovered for a moment over the four of them, Erend, Brant, Elof, and Aloy, whose bright hair was flying in the wind generated by the wings. It navigated carefully around the throne gazebo and flew off in the direction of the Alight, Aloy's hawk hot on its heels.

Aloy turned, and as if nothing of any interest had just occurred, and walked back into the palace sitting room. The people who had come back in parted for her, she went to the broken device on the floor and knelt next to it. Erend found a spot among the onlookers, Elof to one side, Marad to the other.

She picked up the broken halves thoughtfully, pushing them together as she stood back up. The King broke through the border of people, his eyes on her.

"I wonder, what was the last you heard of Dervahl after you traded him back to the Oseram?" she asked him, her eyes on the device.

Marad seemed to come to himself. He stepped out of the crowd and turned. "Ladies and gentlemen we need significantly less people in this room right now," he said, "the action is over, the danger has past. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.

People were dispersing. Erend hesitated torn between going to Aloy's side and hanging back with Elof. He opted for the latter, as Aloy was now staring down Avad.

Brant was being herded out by a Carja guard and Elof had to go and retrieve him. It took a few minutes but soon all that remained in the room were the three Vanguard, Marad, Aloy and the King.

No one sat down.

"Do you remember the day we captured Dervahl?" Aloy asked, looking down at the busted remote in her hands. "He was quite the planner. Had three plans. His third, when I thought I had finally won, was a device just like this." She held it out and the King took it from her.

No one spoke. Avad looked down at it.

"Today I had help at least," Aloy said, here she looked over at the trio of men with a smile. "And I know more than I did then. But I can't help but wonder how Tanvir got a device like this."

Marad cleared his throat, he was the first besides Aloy to make a sound since they had cleared the room.

"About that," he said. "Dervahl was transferred three months ago to the Scylfing Clan, they sent men for him and carried him to the Claim to be held in a cell for sentencing."

"That's Maaravi and Tanvir's clan," Elof said.

Erend's heart began to pound. Dervahl. It was all Dervahl. Again. He should have killed him. He had stood there, Aloy at his side, weapon in his hand, Dervahl at his feet and he had yielded.

Yielded to the wishes of the King.

"What made you select that clan over the others?" Aloy asked.

The King has made his way to his high backed chair, sinking into it, the device still in hand. "They... offered more... resources," he said. He turned and opened the wooden box on the table next to him, placing the device halves inside and closing the lid. "Steel for the elevators."

"I will send scouts to the Claim, find out what's going on," Marad said. "He was supposed to face trial."

"We will need to question the prisoner again," the King said. "See if he'll talk now that we know whom he is working for."

Marad was nodding. "Tomorrow though," he said. "Give him time to recover from today's." Here he shot Elof a dirty look.

"Right," Avad replied. "Tomorrow then. And get those scouts underway now."

"I'm on it," Marad said, with a small nod he rushed from the sitting room.

"Elof, would you and Brant give me a moment with Aloy and Erend?" the King asked.

Erend was finally looking at Avad's face, his eyes were sad, his jaw tight.

"Of course," Elof said. "I'll go wrangle some men together to get rid of those Glinthawk bodies on the terrace."

As the room emptied further, the King stood as Erend found his place at Aloy's shoulder. Her eyes were focused on Avad.

"Dervahl... again," Avad said. Erend could hear the cracking in his voice now. "Hasn't he taken enough from us?" He let out a roar of frustration, lifting a foot and kicking the tea table over, sending the rest of Tanvir's belongings skittering across the floor.

"He took Ersa," Avad half shouted as he sank to his knees amongst the rubble from the table.

Erend was at a loss for words, he wasn't sure what to do. Avad was holding his face in his hands, potentially crying. Erend turned to look down at Aloy only to find she had stepped forward from his side. She was walking slowly to the prostrate King.

She kicked some items out of her way to kneel in front of him. For a moment the silence hung over them, until she reached out and placed a hand on the royal's shoulder. "You never allowed yourself to mourn her, did you?" Aloy asked.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to," Avad answered. "I couldn't attend the burial. Not in the capacity I would have liked to. And I traded away the man who stole her from me."

"And now he may be free...." Aloy trailed off.

"I should have let you kill him, Erend," Avad said. "When we had the chance."

"I'm not convinced we won't get another chance," Erend said. He walked over, and extended a hand out to the King.

Avad was looking up at him now, and so was Aloy. He took the proffered hand, rising with Erend's help to his feet.

"And I won't hesitate if I get it," Erend added, now face to face with the King. "I'll kill the ass hole." He turned and lifted Aloy to her feet, they stood facing each other, nearly forming a triangle.

"I didn't handle Ersa's death well," the King said. "If anyone in the world knows that best it's the two of you. But I'm trying to make up for it now."

"Everyone copes differently," Aloy said, Erend turned to her, her jaw was set. "It's harder without closure. Because death isn't necessarily closure. I know that first hand."

Erend understood. All three had experienced a close death in recent months. Aloy had gone on to kill the man who killed the closest thing to a Father she had ever known. Erend had gotten to speak to his sister before she died, and to help save the city he lived in based on her final words.

But Avad had no final words. The closest thing to closure he would get was justice for the man who killed her, and he had possibly squandered that for some steel.

"This one, is personal," Erend said. "For all of us."

The three stood in silence for a while after this. Until the King, looking weary, said "We won't have more information today. I think I'll go take some time... with my thoughts."

Aloy was nodding, she reached out and took Erend's hand. She led the way out of the sitting room, on their way Erend noticed for the first time: the painting of Aloy was no longer hanging on the wall where it once was. It had been replaced with a hanging Oseram war maul that Erend was quite sure had once belonged to his sister.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole second half of this chapter was very hard. Avad why are you always such a challenge to me?
> 
> Don't mind me continuing to build this plot foundation here. Needs to be firm for the stuff to come. Trust me. ;-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	38. Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Gorgeous Behavior** \- _Marching Band_
> 
>  **Can't Hold Us** \- _Macklemore & Ryan Lewis_
> 
>  **Hey Mama** \- _David Guetta_

It had been two days since the Glinthawk battle atop the Palace, and this particular morning Aloy awoke alone to the smell of cooking wafting up the stairs. She stretched and threw the silk covers off of her naked body. The crisp morning air on her skin was refreshing as she padded on bare feet to the washroom.

When she came out, she retrieved brown underclothing that had been discarded hastily the night before. She slid the bottoms on and then pulled the top over her head as she descended the stairs.

Erend was at the stove. He had on his puffy Vanguard pants and no shirt, and was whistling as he often did when he cooked for them.

"Good morning," she said, as she smoothed the front of her tunic down, descending the last stair.

Erend looked at her over his shoulder with a wide smile. "Good morning, moonflower," he said.

Aloy was drawn to him, as was usually the case when they were alone. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek on his bare back. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning," she said after she released him from this hug. He moved his cooking utensil to his left hand to sidle his arm over her.

He flipped the bacon in the pan then looked down at her. "I pick up my armor and weapon today," he said. "Plus, we had a pretty good night last night didn't we?" He hunched slightly to kiss her and she found she was now smiling as broadly as he was.

"We really did," she answered, nuzzling her head into his neck as he returned his eyes to the cooking. "I'm excited about your armor though. There was a time when the only Erend I knew was one in that armor."

Erend laughed, they're bodies rocking as he did so. "I just know I'll feel safer having it, what with everything going on," he said.

Aloy ducked out from under his arm so he could plate the food. She got glasses out and poured them juice as he laid down the plates.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked, as she sat down the juice jug and Erend joined her sitting at the table.

This seemed like a benign question, but the truth was that he hadn't been sleeping all that well. He had tossed and turned for the two nights after the events at the Palace, but last night had been different.

"Actually, I slept better," Erend said, taking a long sip of his juice. "Someone went out of their way to make sure I went to bed in good spirits."

Aloy smiled. "I think we both needed that distraction last night," she said, picking up a piece of bacon and tearing into it.

Erend had swallowed a bite of food and was just looking at her over the table for a moment.

"You okay?" she asked, reaching a hand out and laying it on top of his on the table.

Their eyes met overtop their breakfast. "It's just... how can my personal life be going so well, and everything else feel like it's falling apart?" he asked. "Usually it's the opposite."

"I'm used to everything falling apart around me,"she said. "You, us, this..." She squeezed his hand. "It's a stability I never really had to cling to in the tumult around me. Until now."

Erend's eyes were a little glassy after she said this. Aloy lifted herself out of her chair and leaned over their food on the table to kiss him.

"That was just a really wordy way of reminding you I love you," she said, sinking back into her seat.

"I love you too," he said, his smile having returned. "So what are your plans today?" He began shoveling his eggs into his mouth.

"I'm going to bathe, write my return letter to Teb, and get it to Gaagii," she answered. "Not sure if Teb is fully going to grasp what Dervahl possibly being involved in all this means for us, but I want to keep him in the loop regardless."

"Oh, I forgot you got a letter from him," Erend said, he had cleared his plate of food and was waiting for her to take her last couple bites before taking both plates to the basin.

"Yeah, he didn't have too much to say, was relieved to hear from me more than anything," Aloy said. She had risen and followed him to the basin with their empty glasses.

They stood shoulder to shoulder washing and drying the morning dishes before they both returned upstairs. Erend finished dressing to go out, while Aloy lay across the bed watching him.

Once he tucked his shirt in, he came and bent over the bed to give her a kiss. "You going to come find me after you're done with your stuff?" he asked, still leaning over her.

"We'll see," she said playfully, pushing herself up from the bed to kiss him a second time. "Maybe I'll stay in the bath all day."

"If i get home and you're still in there, I'm climbing in," he said.

"Threats are supposed to be to do things we wouldn't both end up enjoying," Aloy said with a flirtatious laugh.

Erend kissed her a bit deeper this last time before finally straightening up. "I better go, or I'll never leave," he said, stepping away.

"I'll catch up with you later," she said. "Hope it all fits right."

With that, he was gone, Aloy went to heat the water for her bath.

Bathing like this was not a luxury she had ever enjoyed before coming to Meridian. In the Motherland she had to bathe in cold streams, or not at all.

Aloy had not always cared much about bathing frequently, but now that she and Erend's relationship had taken off, she felt more eager to ensure she was clean for him. Though she bet he cared less about this than she did.

As she finally slipped, naked, into the bath, she sank immediately beneath the surface then rose back up allowing the water to flow over her face and hair.

She wondered as she washed how long they would be hanging in limbo like they were. Marad's scouts weren't due back for another couple days, and Tanvir had continued to hold off on giving them anything at all to go on. Though his outrage when asked about Dervahl had all but confirmed their belief in his involvement.

Aloy had offered to interrogate him herself, but for whatever reason everyone from the King all the way down to Brant thought this was a bad idea. But she was pretty sure she would keep her temper better than Elof did.

It took a while to remove her braids and wash her hair, her mind wandering to other more pleasant thoughts of Erend. She thought of the way he kissed her before he left, as if even a few hours apart were too many. She closed her eyes as she rinsed the last suds from her skin and thought of how they had made love the night before, and how well they had slept in the safety of each other's arms after.

She stepped from the tub, toweling herself dry, deciding that hanging in limbo for a while longer wasn't so bad.

\-----------

Erend stood in front of the three way mirrors in Levi's shop, dressed head to toe in the freshest Vanguard armor he had ever seen. He hadn't realized how much wear and tear he had actually put on his previous set until he saw what it had once looked like.

Every bar of steel was clean, and shining. They all still showed some marks from the forge hammer, but overall were significantly smoother than his original.

All of the leather on it was stiff. He moved and stretched in the mirror to attempt to loosen it some, the leg flaps hung stiffly from his waist. Breaking these in would take a while.

"Damn, that's the shiniest armor I have ever seen!" Elof had entered the shop, closely followed by Brant. "Don't look directly at it you may go blind."

Erend turned, flexing his fingers in his new gloves which were also stiff. "I feel mildly like I should go roll around in a mud puddle," he said. "Is that?" He stepped down from the circular platform.

Elof held in his hands an Oseram war maul just as crisp and new as the new armor. "It is," Elof said, he held it out to him.

Slowly, Erend wrapped a glove hand around the handle of his new hammer, and lifted it from his friends hand. It was weighted perfectly, he wanted to swing it but didn't think it wise in the small shop.

Instead, he turned and stepped back up in front of the mirrors, shouldering his weapon, and adjusting the cross strap over his chest that held it.

"Cap is back," Brant said. "Sight for sore eyes, sir."

"Feels good," Erend said. "If maybe a bit heavier than I remember." The guys laughed, as he held his back as if it ached.

"Where's Aloy today?" Elof asked, looking around for her as if she might be hiding somewhere.

"She was doing some things at home," Erend said.

"Doing things at home?" Elof asked. "Then what the hell are you doing here?"

Brant laughed so hard he made himself cough. Erend turned, stepping back off the platform and giving Elof a look.

"You opened the door for that joke," Elof said, giving him a wink.

"Alright, Mr Smart Mouth," Erend said, a tone of amusement in his voice. "How about a sparring match, you and I. Gotta break in this armor somehow."

"Cap, you are bound to be rusty, are you sure you wanna embarrass yourself like that?" Elof said, puffing out his chest.

"Look old man," Erend rebutted. "You sure you want to rile me up first?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." Levi had returned from the back. "Take the testosterone outside if you don't mind."

Erend laughed, then shook the tailor's hand before the three fully armored Vanguards departed the shop.

"So, where do you want to do this?" Elof asked, he was cracking his gloved knuckles.

"We'll go down to the Maizelands, that land just to the East of where the elevators come down from the bridge should do," Erend answered. "Plus, once I'm done kicking your ass we won't have to haul you far to get you back to Meridian."

"If anyone is getting dragged back home, it's you Cap," Elof retorted with a barking laugh.

They were just standing outside Levi's shop now, Brant was watching them go back and forth as they volleyed the shit talk at each other.

"So... are you two trying to beat each other up with words or...?" Brant asked.

Both of his fellow Oseram turned to look at him," Unless you want in on this..." Elof said, then he put a gloved finger to his lips and made a shushing sound.

Brant put both his hands up. "Oh no, I'm just fine spectating thanks," he said.

\-----------

It was early afternoon by the time Aloy was just about ready to leave the apartment. She had finished dressing and rebraiding her hair, she sat back down at the desk to do one last read through of her letter to Teb before sealing it.

-

_Dear Teb,_

_I hope you're still doing well. I am sorry and not at all surprised to hear that Varl isn't quite as light hearted with things as I was. Keep working on him, your good humor is bound to wear him down eventually._

_I wish I could tell you I had nothing particularly grave to report, but unfortunately the universe had other plans. Three nights ago one of the two men who helped to kidnap Erend turned back up in the wee hours of the night trying to gain access to our apartment._

_We were home asleep at the time, which has led to a number of questions as to what his motive was. He won't tell us, so the conjecture flying around has all been pretty terrifying. Almost as terrifying as who we think has been leading these recent efforts to disrupt my life: Dervahl._

_I'm not sure if you will remember who that is, but he's the one responsible for the death of Erend's sister. He then went on to put a pretty decent effort into an attempt to destroy all of Meridian. An attempt that I foiled, leading to his capture._

_Anyway, there's a decent chance that he's the one who's been pulling the strings. From Erend's kidnapping all the way to the most recent break in, all Dervahl._

_We still aren't sure what he's after, but whatever it is, it probably isn't good._

_I'll of course keep you posted if we get any more information, right now we are waiting on scouts to return. Hopefully WITH intel._

_Don't worry though, they'd have to try quite a bit harder than they have so far if they want something from me. I'll continue ruining they're plans until they stop making them._

_Keep taking care of yourself, and the Motherland. Send Teersa my well wishes. Hope to hear from you soon_

_Sincerely, Aloy_

-

Aloy was pretty satisfied with this end result. She folded it up and melted the seal wax onto the closure. She pressed the metal stamp into this, allowing it to set before pulling it away.

Knowing she had burned enough of her day, Aloy wasted no time in pocketing the letter and departing the apartment.

The streets of the city were bustling with people at this time of day. Aloy had to wend between them as she made her way to the marketplace. Gaagii was not hard to find once she reached her destination, as the moment he spotted her he began his usual energetic waving to get her attention.

"Good to see you today," Gaagii greeted. "I was thinking of heading back tomorrow, and now I can."

"Well, then I'm glad I finished it today," Aloy said. The exchange was very quick, soon Gaagii was closing the pouch on his hip and giving her a small bow. "Travel safely."

She left the marketplace after this, there were a few too many people there looking around at her as she passed. Some spoke in voices unfortunately not low enough for Aloy not to hear.

"They say she's living with the Captain now."

"I heard the guy locked in the cell tried to break in."

"Someone told me Dervahl sent that man to kill her."

Aloy didn't realize how fast she was walking until she reached the Eastern Gate off of the Mesa. She looked around surprised, she hadn't decided to come this way, and yet here she was.

"Are you alright?" It was one of the gate Vanguards, she didn't know his name.

"Oh, yes, just looking for the Captain," Aloy said. This wasn't entirely untrue, it just wasn't why she had been looking around as she had been. "Have you seen him today?"

"Actually he passed through here headed to the Maizelands a couple hours ago," the Vanguard said .

"Clearly I asked the right person, thanks," she said, walking past him to the elevators.

One was waiting at the top, so she stepped in and threw the switch. The clanging of metal doors and she was underway. It took about an instant after stepping off the elevator to figure out where to look first. There was a lot of noise being generated to the East, and she could see a line of Vanguard standing and cheering about something.

Aloy followed the path to her left, heading towards the sound of this hubbub, she walked over the low bridge just outside the border of the village. Once here, she finally realized what was going on.

Elof and Erend were sparring in the middle surrounded by a ring of spectators, mainly other Vanguards. As she approached she watched a hammer fly dangerously close to Erend's helmeted head. Erend countered with a dodge and a backswing with his own maul that thudded onto the side of Elof's armor.

The fighting men did not notice her arrival, but many of the spectators had, pointing her out to each other as she made her way around the circle.

She found Brant and Anehita sitting in the grass watching along the tree line side of this gathering. Anehita had her knees tucked up to her chest, her arms resting on them. Occasionally she would hide her face when a particularly scary hit came to one Vanguard or the other.

"What Oseram nonsense is this?" Aloy asked, she slid down to sit in the grass next to them.

"I don't like it," Anehita said. "What if they hurt each other?"

"Then they'll heal, and deal," Brant said, unlike Anehita, his eyes were glued to the events inside the circle. "Aloy, you never sparred when you were training up?"

"I did actually, with Rost," Aloy said. "But being an outcast and all I didn't have a lot of sparring partners about."

Somehow Elof had managed to get Erend into a headlock, knocking his helmet off. Elof looked fairly pleased with himself, his eyes went to the spectators and he spotted Aloy was among them now. He gave her an exaggerated wink, Erend's mohawked head still tucked under his arm his eyes on the ground as he tried to find a weakness to break free.

"C'mon, Cap," Elof said. "Don't let me beat you in front of your girl."

There was a wave of "oooh"s through the onlookers, as Erend stopped struggling for a moment to look up and find Aloy. She gave him a small smile as he found her, along with a shrug.

Erend let out a grunt, and lifted his legs off the ground putting all his weight on Elof, who wasn't expecting it and they both toppled to the ground. The crowd of rowdy men were whooping and hollering as the two scrambled to find their weapons and their footing.

Erend made it to his feet first, and with a shoulder bump unbalanced Elof on his way back up. He couldn't recover, Erend swung his hammer low, tripping him backwards to the ground again.

Next, Errend swung his hammer high bringing it down in an arc and stopping it just shy of Elof's face, which was a good thing because his helmet had rolled away in the last bit of tussle.

Elof lay on the ground, a surprised look on his bearded face, staring at the business end of the Oseram war maul. After a moment of stunned silence he began to laugh heartily, Erend pulled the hammer back and shouldered it, then offered his gloved hand to Elof.

"I shouldn't have pointed out she was here," he said, allowing himself to be lifted back to his feet. The men around the circle were clapping and yelling things like "go cap!".

Aloy stood up from her spot in the grass and walked over to retrieve Erend's helmet. She tucked it under her arm as the two men turned to look at her.

"So is it my turn now?" she asked, popping out one of her hips and eying the two men in front of her.

"Against who? Me or him?" Elof asked. "Because it's tempting but also sounds like I won't have a job by the end."

"I play winner, not loser," she said.

There was another round of "oohs" through the men, Aloy could hear Brant's signature laugh. Elof stumbled back a step as if she had physically assaulted him. "Touché, madam," he said.

Erend was shaking his head, he had a small smile on his face, his arms crossed. It had been so long since Aloy had seen him in full uniform, the thick gloves, the armored flaps around his legs, the round frill of leather encapsulated steel plates around his neck. She had forgotten how intricate it all was.

"That's not happening," he said. "No way are WE sparring."

"If I remember correctly, on the day we met, you told me you could probably give a Nora Warmaiden like me a run for her money," Aloy said. "Now was that just flirting, or are you ready to find out."

There was chatter among the men, Elof had gone and taken her spot with Brant and Anehita, who looked positively beside herself at the moment.

Erend had taken a step towards her, leaning in. "Aloy...."

Aloy leaned closer, whispering near his ear. "You look pretty cute in this armor, I had forgotten," she said. "Now quit being a wuss and fight me."

Aloy knew she had succeeded as she leaned back, his mouth slightly open, returning her sassy look with one of his own.

"Well, you leave me little choice challenging me in front of my men like this," Erend said, now full voiced again. "Even if I think it's a bad idea."

"If you're worried about hurting me, I wouldn't," Aloy said, winking at him. She shoved his helmet into his arms and stepped further back. "You'll probably need that."

Erend slid it on. "No bow."

"Of course not," she said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly to get a rise from the men as she turned her back on him and walked to where Elof stood.

She unshouldered her bow and unhooked her quiver. He took them from her, still looking amused.

"He's not ready," Elof said, tucking the quiver under his arm. "This will be fun."

Aloy smiled at him before returning to the circle, taking her spear in hand as she did so. Erend looked more nervous than the first night they had kissed, it was adorable and Aloy wasn't sure how far she would actually be willing to push against him.

But she was willing to find out.

"Ready, sweetie?" she called across the circle to him, a rise of laughter from the crowd.

Erend was shaking his head again, laughing along with them. "I guess."

Aloy knew he wouldn't strike the first blow, he stepped forward a couple steps, hammer in hand, eyes on hers. She advanced and he gave no reaction, it wasn't until she was right up on him, spear raised that he lifted the maul to parry her blow. They were face to face, the crossed spear and hammer handle between them.

She held his gaze then, did a turn sideways, pulling her spear back so that the momentum he had pushed against it now unbalanced him. This allowed her to sweep his legs out from under him. He went down on his back as she stood over him, spear point down over his armored chest.

"You're holding back," she said, frowning at him.

She stepped back, and then took his gloved hand to help him up. She had forgotten how large the gloves made his hands. How he could grip a handle to a weapon properly wearing those was beyond her.

"Of course I am," he said, picking up his hammer from the ground.

Aloy didn't say anything, she swung again, hitting intentionally the leather shoulder pad on his left arm, she was very aware he still had a nearly healed wound on the other side. Another swing across and he lifted his weapon to stop it, sliding it to one side. They both paced changing their positions within the circle.

"Okay so you want to actually do this," he said, his eyes were on hers, looking defiant now. She had pushed the right buttons.

"I do," she said. "Give me a run for my money."

Erend took one last deep breath and then for the first time took the first swing, she of course stopped it, her feet kicking up dirt as she braced against him, and once his momentum faded she countered, knocking him back.

Weapons clashed against one another back, and forth. He was good. He was predicting her moves, countering them, but the weight of the armor was a disadvantage against her as she was quick on her feet. A very moving target as she forced him to slowly spin to follow her.

For a few minutes the crowd around them seemed to dissolve. It was just the two of them, Aloy made a particularly high blow, forcing him to turn his maul handle sideways again to block it, finding their faces inches apart. They held this, eyes boring into one another, catching their breath. Aloy wasn't sure how long they had been going, her heart was racing.

"I'm going to wear you out tonight," Erend said.

Aloy laughed, her stomach filling with butterflies as she realized what he meant. "Not if I wear you out first." She slid her lance from their locked position to send him off balance again.

He swung a wonky swing back, clanging against her spear crossed to her side. She smiled and spun away, he had only just seen her new angle as she slid behind him, sweeping his legs again. He was almost able to rebalance, but Aloy had found her feet, and all it took was one last shoulder check to knock him backwards.

Moments later, she stood over him, his helmet had tumbled away again, he looked surprised but smiling. She shouldered her weapon and reached out a hand.

Once on his feet he reached for one of her arms and held it up above their heads. For the first time in a while Aloy heard the spectators around them clapping and carrying on.

"Notice no one is surprised," he said, dropping her arm back but keeping her hand.

"That was fun," Aloy said, she was finally catching her breath.

Elof and Brant had descended upon them. Elof pounded her on the shoulder, laughing through words she couldn't understand.

"For the record," Erend said, picking his helmet up from the ground. "I never said I would win, I said I would give her a run for her money."

"And you nearly did, Cap," Elof said, clapping his friend on the armored shoulder. "You nearly did."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a lot of fun to write and therefore ended up longer than my average chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	39. Unseen Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **The Sound of Silence** \- _Disturbed_
> 
>  **Remedy** \- _Adele_

Erend was standing among the ancient one's ruins. Some large round metallic structure that was barely holding together now. He knew in an instant where he was. He had been there in his dreams on a number of occasion. If he counted the times he had relived the events surrounding Ersa's death it would definitely be in the double digits.

Aloy was with him, she didn't speak as she was busy poking around, forming her theory that would turn out to be completely right. Erend walked until he found Ersa's helmet as he usually did, he kneeled, picking it up. He felt Aloy return behind him.

"All this trickery. For what?" he asked, turning the helmet over in his gloved hands. "Feels like it's just to torture me."

"I'm so sorry, man," came a deep voice behind him that was not the voice he had expected.

Erend turned. As he did it was as if his surroundings blurred around him, he was no longer standing amongst the ruins in which his sister had been attacked, he was down by the lake East of the Maizelands. And the person standing at his shoulder was not Aloy, but Elof.

The object he was holding had also changed. He looked down to find that Ersa's helmet had become Aloy's bow, and it was broken in two.

"What... no..." he said, holding the pieces to his chest and looking around. This wasn't right. This wasn't his usual dream.

"If she's alive, we'll find her," Elof said. "I promise, Cap."

"Elof what happened, tell me what happened," Erend said. "Why are we here?"

The other Vanguard didn't seem to hear him, he was staring down at the weapon, sad eyes, but a tight determined jaw.

It's a dream, Erend told himself. Just a dream. He shook his head trying to clear it. His surroundings seemed to blur again.

It coalesced into Dervahl's shop, the scream of his contraption filling the air. Erend acted as he did every time he dreamed this. He took his hammer, which had manifested in his hand and hit the infernal device until it stopped.

Aloy was there again, he wanted to turn to see her face but that's not what happens now. No he would live it just as it happened, walking into the cell, kneeling behind his broken and battered sister to take her in his arms.

He'd relived this conversation so many times it was memorized. He could have done both sides, his heart felt tight in his chest, seeing her like this all over again.

"Your King needs you," Ersa said, they were close to the end now. She lifted a gloved hand to his face. The last time his sister would ever touch him. "No more playing around- you're going to have to grow up fast."

"I will," he said, choking up. His voice raw as it always was at this point. "I promise."

"You damn well better, little brother," she said. Then he watched the life go out of her.

How did this never get easier? Every time it felt like a piece of his heart was being ripped out. Her last words hanging over them as he clung to her body, pleading then finally proclaimed. "I won't let you down." Before slumping over her, body heaving with tears he held back as best he could.

"Erend, I'm so sorry."

He froze. The voice once again was wrong. He looked up, instead of a glassy eyed Aloy looking down on him, she had been replaced again by Elof. His face was pale and shocked behind his beard, tears brimming in his eyes.

Erend looked down, the body held in his arms was no longer Ersa's.

"No," he said. It was Aloy, draped lifelessly over his kneeling legs, her hair hanging onto the floor, her eyes partially open. Erend couldn't breath, the walls of the cell he knelt in were closing in upon him. He shook her gently, tears brimming over his eyes.

He clung her limp form to him, burying his face in her hair, calling her name. The fact this was a dream had left him. All he knew was pain. He lifted his head from her, looking up to Gods he didn't even believe in and he screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

\-----------

Aloy awoke with a start, Erend had been calling her name. Her back was pressed to his side, his arm around her from behind. He moved suddenly, thrashing.

Aloy rolled over and sat up to look at him, squinting in the small amount of moonlight filtering through their bedroom window. His eyes were closed, his face twisted in some sort of anguish.

"No, please, no," he began to talk in his sleep, the tone of sadness and desperation soaking every word sent anxiety through her body.

Aloy has heard him use that tone maybe once as long as she'd known him. She shook his shoulder.

"Erend, wake up." He thrashed against her a bit, she thought he was waking but he just fidgeted, eyes still closed.

She was about to shake him again when he sat bolt upright where he lay, shouting. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" His eyes opened, looking around him desperately.

"Erend, it was a nightmare," she said, placing a hand on his face and turning him to look at her.

Relief mixed with the desperation in his eyes as he examined her face. "Aloy," he murmured, his voice still raw. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, pressing his face into the soft brown fabric of the undershirt covering her shoulder.

Aloy coiled her arms around him, running her hands gently down his back. His body gave a shake, which alerted her to the fact he was crying. His arms were so tight around her, as if he was afraid she might dissolve right there.

"It's okay, I'm here," she whispered, leaning her cheek against the side of his head where it remained buried in her shoulder. She ran a hand slowly back and forth across the skin between his shoulder blades. "It was just a dream."

Aloy rocked him gently, letting him cry it out. "Just a dream," he repeated into her shirt. He was starting to pull himself together.

Erend finally loosened his grip on her, wiping his eyes, still trying to hide the tears from her. "I'm sorry I woke you," he said, finally dropping his hands from his face too look at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about that," Aloy said. She reached out and ran a hand across his mohawk. Erend closed his eyes at her touch, his head slumping slightly. She hugged him again. "Talk to me," she pleaded, she didn't like seeing him so upset not knowing how to help.

He was nodding, she allowed him to sit back from her. He took her right hand into both of his, looking down at it for a moment before finally speaking.

"Ever since Ersa died I've had dreams sort of reliving it," Erend said. He gripped her hand tightly, his eyes coming to hers.

"Oh, sweetie," she breathed. "You never told me that."

"No, I didn't... it's not exactly something..." Erend seemed to be losing the thread of what he wanted to say, she brought her free hand up to his face, running her thumb across his cheek. "I was ashamed."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Aloy said. He was looking down at their hands again. "You had to watch her die, that's enough to haunt even the most heartless of person and Erend, you have a big heart."

He looked up at her again, the corner of his lips twitching up a bit at this statement, though his eyes still looked haunted.

"Anyway, I had better things to write you about in the four months you were gone, so I never mentioned it," he said. "Then you were here and at first I thought they had stopped but..."

"All this stuff with Dervahl, of course it was bound to happen again," she said.

"It was different this time, worse," he said. "It wasn't just reliving what has already happened."

Every time his eyes fell away from hers she felt like her heart was sinking into her stomach. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said after a while. "It's okay. I understand."

"It was you," he said softly.

"What was me?" she asked, staring at the top of his head.

"At the end of my dream," he answered. "Usually it ends with me holding Ersa's body in the cell, but it was your body. And ... it felt so real, you were limp right in my arms."

Erend was taking sharp breaths now, Aloy's eyes were stinging. He had released her hand, having held his arms out in the position he had been holding her in the dream.

Aloy thought about the fitful nights of sleep before she had finally rescued him where she had worried she would live the reverse of what he described. She remembered how gut wrenching that had been then, and now it would be exponentially worse.

Erend let his hands fall still looking down at some imaginary echo of Aloy from his dream.

"Erend," she whispered. She was relieved when he looked up, eyes meeting hers. "I'm right here. I'm safe. And I love you." These three things just seemed to be things she wanted him to remember right now.

"I love you, too." He pulled her to him again, this time falling back against his pillow with her in his arms. She draped an arm across, his arm coming up to meet it. Pressing the side of her face against his bare chest, she could hear his heart beating. He was stroking her hair.

His heart rate was finally decreasing, she could hear it, his breathing leveling. She lifted herself off of his chest, propping herself up on an arm to look down at him. The puffiness around his eyes had faded a bit, and he even smiled as he looked up at her in the moonlight.

"I think we should try to get a bit more sleep," she said, leaning down, a curtain of red hair falling around their faces as she kissed him. His mustache tickled the top of her lip as she did so.

"I'll try to sleep," he said, against her lips. "All I need right now is to hold you."

Sometimes Erend said things that just sent tingles through her body. She rolled off of him and onto her left side so that he could sidle up behind her, spooning the backside of her body to the front side of his.

His arms were firm around her. "See, safe and sound," she said, snuggling against him. She could feel his breath on her neck, his face nuzzled into her hair.

"My precious moonflower," he whispered, he was sounding sleepy now. He shifted his arms slightly around her, his breath slowing as he drifted to sleep.

For a while Aloy lay there, warm in his arms as he snoozed. Once she was sure he was staying asleep, she allowed herself to join him, closing her eyes.

\-----------

The next morning, they rose early to eat breakfast as usual. Aloy didn't bring up their late night sleep interruption and Erend was grateful for this. The day was bound to be long enough without dwelling on nightmares.

Marad's scouts had been due to return late the night before. So the couple would be headed to the Palace together to see if they had returned with anything useful.

As they dressed after breakfast, Erend kept steeling looks at her. She was dressing in Carja silks today, he enjoyed watching her slide the wispy skirt up over her hips.

It had been a couple days with the armor and already Erend was pretty much used to the weight of it. As he buckled the belt across his chest, she came to him now fully dressed.

"Ready?" she asked, looking up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I am if you are," he answered, leaning down and kissing her.

It was an overcast morning, the sky dropping a steady drizzle down upon them as they made their way to the Sun Palace. Erend was nervous, something told him no matter what information came to light today it would do nothing to sooth the knot of worry that was growing with each passing day.

Marad and the King were both in the sitting room when the pair arrived, looking up from some reports and a cup of tea respectively.

Erend led the way to their usual chaise, sitting down side by side.

"We're just waiting on Elof now," Marad said.

It was only a couple more minutes before he arrived with the clang of Vanguard boots on stone. There was no chatter. He sat down and everyone turned to Marad, who was still poring over papers. He seemed to sense their eyes on him, straightening up, and laying the stack of parchment on the table.

"Well, the scouts returned safely, and it seems the Claim is experiencing a bit of upheaval at the moment," Marad said.

"What sort of upheaval?" Elof asked.

"The Scylfing clan has basically retracted to itself, claiming its lands are a separate territory, not Claim territory," Marad said. "Even their Ealdorman has left the Hall and returned, taking their representation from the only form of government the Oseram has."

"Holy shit," Erend said. "How did we not hear about this sooner?"

Marad shook his head. "It's unclear. But one thing they were able to ascertain for sure is that Dervahl has definitely been operating from within this territory with little controls being placed upon him by the Oseram who were meant to be containing him."

"So he's free?" the King asked. "They just... set him free?"

"Not exactly, it seems he hasn't once actually LEFT Scylfing lands, he's been recruiting from there and having others do his dirty work," Marad continued. "The base where they held you, Captain, was built before he was captured. There were already men there, mainly disillusioned Shadow Carja, all he needed were men to carry orders, get the ball rolling."

"Enter Maaravi and Tanvir," Elof said.

"Exactly," Marad said. "Now, according to what my spies found, it was all to acquire something. An object he thinks will make him more powerful, harder to defeat."

Erend wasn't the only one who's eyes turned to Aloy as he said this. "So, we're back on they're trying to steal something?" she asked, looking around at them all.

"This time I think it's for sure," Marad said. "Tanvir was meant to steal the item from the house, all I can think is he botched it on purpose. All info shows that these men aren't exactly being treated well. Perhaps Tanvir would rather be locked in a cell."

"It's got to be the Focus thing, right?" Elof asked, pointing at the device on the side of Aloy's head. "I mean, it definitely has to be something she carries on her person, or luring her to rescue Cap wouldn't be a reliable way of acquiring it."

Aloy had raised a hand almost defensively to cover the Focus. "Yeah, but there's plenty of these in the world," Aloy said. "I've come across more than one in my travels why wouldn't he just try to find one."

"There may be a lot of those in your world, Aloy," Marad said. "But for most of us we wouldn't even begin to know where to look."

"Plus, we can't discount the fact that he's also a sadistic bastard who enjoys torturing my family," Erend said, the words were past his lips before he could think better of them. He felt Aloy place her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't leave the claim in that state," Elof said. "We have to do something."

"After this meeting I will be drafting a letter to the Ealdormen," Avad said, he straightened up in his chair, his eyes looking from one person to the other as he spoke. "I can't just send men into Oseram territory of my own volition, the scouts are one thing. The letter will offer help, but we will need word from them before I could possibly proceed."

Elof was making a look like he had just accidentally eaten something that had soured.

"So... more waiting?" Erend asked. "How long?"

"Provided they turn it around quickly once they receive it, it won't be too long," Marad answered. "A couple days."

"And if they refuse help?" Aloy asked.

"There are... alternatives to going in after him," Marad said. "We could lure him out for example. We just have to attempt a diplomatic route first."

There were nods around the circle of people, Erend looked over at Elof, meeting his fellow Oseram's eyes. Trouble in the Claim wasn't exactly the sort of thing either of them wanted to be involved in, there was a reason they had chosen to settle in Meridian instead.

Yet ever since he had, Erend had found the Claim kept reaching out to touch his life no matter how hard he tried to leave the life he had lived there behind him.

"I know this all feels very slow going," the King said. "Intertribal relations is a delicate balance that we have to respect."

"I would like to suggest AGAIN that you all let me interrogate Tanvir," Aloy said. Erend couldn't help but laugh, this wasn't the first time she had sprung this suggestion on them out of nowhere, only this time he couldn't help but notice they weren't shooting it down automatically as they had been.

Instead, Avad and Marad exchanged looks. The King nodded, and Marad turned back to Aloy. Erend was expecting him to acquiesce, but instead.

"Look, it would be unethical for the King to send you in to interrogate him yourself," Marad said. "But... his cell's right there in the open so who are we to tell you where in the city you can go."

Aloy straightened up, nodding. She turned to look at Erend and he was sure she would take Marad's suggestion and run with it soon enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just wanna apologize to Erend for the things I put him through. He's strong though. He can handle it. Especially with her there. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and a special thanks to my commenters. I need to go back and reply to some hopefully tomorrow. It's so late right now but it was ready for post so here it is. 
> 
> *falls asleep on keyboard* sdksbsjjaajajaw


	40. Indian Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Here Comes the Sun** \- _The Beatles_
> 
>  **At My Best** \- _Machine Gun Kelly & Hailee Steinfeld_

Aloy was sitting cross legged on a blanket, beside her Anehita was unpacking things from a small basket, she had a winning smile on as she did this. They were down by the stream just outside the Maizelands, not far from where Erend and Elof had sparred earlier in the week. All around them was lush greenery, on one side the tall trees on the other the water.

A picnic was an alien concept to Aloy, as once described to her she felt nearly every meal of her life before coming to meridian qualified as a picnic.Yet here she was, as requested, picnicking with with Anehita.

When the other woman had found out that Erend was returning to his Captain duties, she had wasted no time in forming plans for them to do 'just the girls'.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Anehita asked, finally settling in on the blanket also.

"It really is,"Aloy answered. She turned her face up, allowing the noon sun to bath it in heat. After a couple days of fall drizzle, it was a welcome change.

"What's the weather like where you are from?" Anehita asked, she was peeling an orange, and as she freed it she broke it in half and handed part to Aloy.

"Colder than here," Aloy answered, pulling the wedges apart with her fingers. "No matter the time of year I am sure it is always colder in the Motherland than it is here."

"I think I'll keep the warm," Anehita said.

"You sound like Erend," Aloy said, then popped the last slice of her half of the orange into her mouth.

"Well, the Vanguard has all adjusted to Sundom weather, the Claim itself is cooler I think," Anehita said. "I hear you guys may have to go there soon."

Aloy had been wondering how much info was being filtered down through Brant to Anehita. Now she was pretty sure that meant ALL the information was making it to her.

"Yeah, there's a pretty good chance," Aloy said. "Though, we still don't know what item it is they've been trying to acquire of mine."

"You guys never got Tanvir to tell?" Anehita asked. She handed Aloy a bottle of mead she had just popped the top off of.

"Nope," Aloy answered, taking a sip from the bottle. "I'm gonna have another try at him today, I think."

Anehita was drinking her own beverage, looking thoughtful. She looked like she wanted to say something else about this, but when she didn't Aloy decided to change the subject.

"So... what's going on with you and Brant?" She asked, picking up one of the sandwiches that Anehita had brought for them to eat.

Anehita choked on her drink, sending some down her top. Aloy had to try hard not to laugh as she picked p a cloth napkin and passed it to her.

"Nothing," she said, patting her shirt with the cloth now.

"Nothing at all?" Aloy asked. She was mildly disappointed in this answer. She had caught sight of the way Brant had been eying Anehita in her dress at the feast and was sure there was something there.

"I mean... I don't.. we haven't discussed," Anehita was rambling a bit now, her cheeks had turned red. "I mean I thought there might be... you know when he asked me to accompany him to the celebration... but then he brought Elof, too!"

"So, you're interested but he's sending mixed signals," Aloy said. "Men!" She shook her head and then ate the last bite of her sandwich.

"I guess, I mean maybe," Anehita shook her head. "I don't know, help me!"

Aloy had laid down upon the blanket, gazing up at the blue sky peppered here and there with white fluffy clouds. "Help you figure out which part? Whether he's sending mixed signals or whether you're interested or not?"

"Both?!?" Anehita flopped down on her stomach next to Aloy, burying her face in her arms.

Well this was quite the can of worms Aloy had not meant to open. She rolled over on her side, propping herself up on an elbow to look. "Okay, how is it you don't know yourself if you like him or not?"

"First of all, I have something I would like to confess," Anehita said, lifting her face from her arms and looking up at Aloy. "When I met Brant, and all of you really, I sort of... had a crush.... on..."

"Erend?" Aloy finished her statement.

"YOU KNEW?!?" Anehita squealed, then she hid her face again.

"I had a theory," Aloy said. "And not that surprising considering for 6 months you interacted only with people who were holding you captive, and, well, Erend."

"Anyway, I got over it pretty fast once we were in Meridian," Anehita said, face back up off her arms. "The two of you were so clearly meant to be I didn't have much of a choice. But then I started really getting to know Brant, but he's so far made no moves to let me know how he feels on the matter."

"If you're fretting about him making moves, I think we can consider the inquiry about whether you like him or not settled," Aloy said.

"How did you know you liked Erend?" Anehita had sat back up, and was finally eating her sandwich.

Alloy rolled back onto her back and thought about this for a moment. "I don't think I did know at first," Aloy said. "But I think the first hint was that I had to leave, after we had done a lot of important things in regards to his sister, and Dervahl, and I didn't want to go even though I needed to. That was my first hint. Do you ever think of Brant when he isn't around?"

"Yes," Anehita said.

"Okay, when you know you're gonna see him to you worry about stupid things up until you do? Like what your hair is doing? And what you'll wear?" Aloy asked.

"WOW, yes," Anehita said. "Hell, right now I'm supposed to see him later and I am thinking about the mead I spilled down my front."

"You like him," Aloy said. "You should tell him."

Anehita looked as if it had just been suggested she take a swim with some Snapmaws. She shook her head. "Shouldn't he be the one to tell me first? Ask me out? And you know this time not invite Elof?" Anehita asked. "How did Erend do it?"

Aloy sat up, smiling. "He didn't really," Aloy said. "I sort of kissed him first."

"Wait... you made the first move?" Anehita said. "We can do that?!?"

"He had almost done it once, I think. AND he was saying really nice things at the time that made it feel... right," Aloy said. "But yeah, we can, I did, worked great." She closed her eyes and turned her face to the sunlight again.

"Was he surprised?" Anehita asked. She had finished her sandwich now also, sipping her bottle of mead.

"He was yeah," Aloy answered. "Erend didn't think I actually liked him the same way he liked me. I think it's probably WHY he didn't make a move faster. I mean, that and we were like fighting to save the world and stuff."

Aloy found it weird talking about Erend and her first interactions romantically with someone. She never really had before. It was sort of nice, reminiscing about it.

Anehita hadn't spoken in a couple minutes, Aloy turned to her and she was staring off a million miles away, laying on her stomach with her chin propped up on one of her hands.

"Just... ask him to do something with you," Aloy said. "And when you do it say 'just the two of us' so he doesn't tack anyone on. Example: would you like to go for a walk, just the two of us."

"Just the two of us," Anehita repeated. "Good plan. Thanks... for talking to me about this."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad," Aloy said. "Now you help me think of a way to get Tanvir to talk and we'll call it even." Aloy's mind had shifted to her next task of the day, as Anehita had packed up the remnants of their lunch in the basket.

  
"Just let me talk to him," Anehita said, placing the two empty mead bottles inside now. Her tone was so matter of fact with the suggestion that it took Aloy a second to fully register what she had said.

"Did you... KNOW Tanvir?" Aloy asked.

"I mean, I wouldn't say I knew him well, but I interacted with him, as a prisoner," Anehita said. "And he probably would talk because he wouldn't think it was like an actual interrogation. He's not going to talk to YOU."

"Probably not," Aloy agreed. "You... you would do that for me?"

"Sure, we're friends, that's what friends do, right?"

Aloy had stood up off the blanket, allowing it to be folded up and stowed. She hadn't fully realized it, but after a lounging lunch talking about boys there wasn't much denying it. She and Anehita were friends.

\-----------

"I changed my mind, you can keep my job," Erend said. He and Elof were finishing up rounds and Erend was ashamed at how tired he was from it.

"Oh no," Elof said. "I don't want it.

The two men had just left the Eastern Bridge and were making the last leg of the loop back to the Sun Palace. It was an unseasonably warm day for as deep into Autumn as they were, Erend felt hot under all of his armor.

They walked across the Palace bridge, the sound of the Carja soldiers weapons pounding the wood panels as they passed mingled with the sound of their armored boots.

"We've got a bit before they're expecting us," Elof said, as they reached the first landing up the marble stairs.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt his extravagantly long meal," Erend said, stepping to the rail to look out on the city. His fellow Vanguard joined him, and for a couple minutes they just stood there in the afternoon light.

"The city looks good," Erend said after a while. "It wasn't until Aloy was here, after four months away, that I could really appreciate the progress."

"It was in significant shambles when she left," Elof said. "For us it was gradual. She's in good shape now though. Lady Meridian."

Erend snorted. "The city is a woman? Man we need to find you a lady," he joked.

"I thought about taking yours while you were shackled in a cage," Elof quipped back. "But I decided if we rescued you I'd let you keep her."

"Oh, hardy har," Erend said, unable to think of a rebuttal. Elof was looking pleased with himself, crossing his arms across his armored chest.

"Gentlemen?" Both Oseram turned to see Marad standing behind them. "Elof, if you wouldn't mind coming in for a moment first. Erend, give us about fifteen minutes."

Marad didn't allow for any questions, turning on the spot and returning up the stairs without waiting for Elof. He followed more slowly, shooting a confused look over his shoulder to the Captain as he went.

\----------

Aloy probably should have gone and gotten permission to do the thing they were about to do, but once the idea had been placed in her head she didn't feel like dealing with the possible rejection or questioning she could receive.

Besides, it was like Marad said, they were free to go wherever they wanted in the city.

"I'm taking us up the back way, and I'm going to stay out of sight," Aloy said as they walked. "If he sees me he's going clam up. Like you said."

Anehita was nodding next to her, she looked only mildly nervous. "Is he chained?"

"No, there are no shackles," Aloy answered, they were coming up along the wall that lined one end of the cells. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Anehita took a deep breath, nervously fidgeting with her hair, which she had down again today. "I am," she whispered back, nodding again.

Aloy led them right up to the corner, pointing around it to show Anehita where she should go. They shared one last look, before the Carja woman disappeared around the corner. Aloy leaned up against the very corner of the wall, listening intently.

"Tanvir?" Anehita's voice came, a quavering note in it.

Aloy strained her ears, she thought she could hear him moving around, possibly coming closer. Then finally his sharp voice. "Anehita?!?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You're... alive!" Tanvir's voice sounded immensely different in tone than Aloy has ever heard it. He sounded almost relieved. "How? I thought they destroyed the whole base? How did you make it out?"

There was a pause here, as if Anehita was pondering to go with the truth or not. "Aloy saved me," she said finally. Truth it was. "Put me on the back of a machine and got me out while the place was burning."

"I used to think the stories about her were exaggerated," Tanvir said.

Another beat of silence. "They say you came back to Meridian to kill her," Anehita said.

Aloy felt a small smile form on her lips. This was such a well played turn. Meant to off balance him. Make him want to defend himself.

"No! I wasn't I swear!" Tanvir exclaimed.

"Then what were you doing axing in her front door?!" Anehita asked. "I didn't realize it was you at first. When people were talking about the break in, took me a couple days to realize I knew the person locked up down here."

"Well, they weren't suppose to be home for one," Tanvir said. "And the door proved harder to break into than I expected so I used the axe. Again, thinking no one was home. I figured I would be in and out and away before anyone had time to react."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, you didn't think she was actually THERE," Anehita said, as if suddenly everything in the world made sense. Aloy would need to commend her for her acting skills later.

"No, of course not, I was after the spear," Tanvir said. "Was supposed to pop the door, grab the spear, and boogie. But as history will show they were home and now I am here."

Aloy had stood up off the wall suddenly. Of course it was the spear. She ran a hand down part of its handle where it was fastened to her back.

"Aloy's spear? Why?" Anehita asked.

"Because that's how she tames the machines," Tanvir said. "Gotta be handy right? Taming any machine you want and using it. Flying around on metal birds the size of houses. That's the kinda shit I would do."

"But you weren't taking it for you, were you?"

Anehita was pushing ever so slowly, delicately, Aloy was practically clinging to every question now, back to leaning on the wall, her hair sticking to her slightly sweaty neck.

"You never had to meet him did you?" Tanvir asked. There was a pause. "Consider yourself lucky. To tell ya the truth, I'm kind of okay with this current situation because, honestly, I don't wanna see him with that thing. No good can come from that."

"Is hers the only one?" Anehita asked.

Aloy's heart rate seemed to double in an instant. She had nearly forgotten, this WASN'T the only one. No, she had made another and left it with Teb.

"So far as I know," Tanvir answered. "There was another but she fried it killing that demon up on the Alight."

Letting out a breath, Aloy blew a quiet low whistle, the signal for Anehita to detach. They had found out what they needed.

\-----------

Erend couldn't shake the odd nervous feeling from his stomach as he walked into the royal sitting room having waited perhaps a bit longer than the requested time to do so. He had considered trying to listen in, but instead had spent the time standing on the landing thinking of at least three different pleasant moments he had shared with Aloy there.

The King, Marad, and Elof were all sitting when Erend entered. The latter two were focused on making cups of tea, but Avad greeted him as he entered.

"Ah, Erend, do join us," he said, gesturing to his usual seat.

Erend plopped down, looking to Elof who was decidedly not looking at him. Something was definitely fishy.

"So what's the status?" Erend asked. "We hear back from the Ealdormen?"

Marad was straightening up from stirring his tea finally, he met Erend's eyes, his face unreadable. "As a matter of fact, we have," he said, then he blew on the tea. "They will grant us entry into the Claim to operate."

"Alright, so if I know you you've already got a plan," Erend said. "Or the starts to one."

Why was everyone being so quiet? Erend wondered. Usually at this stage the room would be full of chatter as they talked over one another trying to declare this or that thing that needed to be accomplished. Instead the three men before him were exchanging tense looks.

"Okay, if someone doesn't come out with it we are just going to sit here all afternoon staring at one another and drinking tea," Erend grunted.

"Fine, I will do it," Elof hissed to Marad, who had been giving him a piercing look. "Cap, they want to know how you'd feel about going into the Claim while Aloy remains here in Meridian under protection."

Erend laughed. "It doesn't matter how I would feel you would never convince her to do that," he answered.

"Erend, we don't know what they want from her," the King said, sitting down his tea and leaning forward in his high backed chair. "What if it is the focus? Would she go without it?"

"I don't know, we don't even know if that's what they want!" Erend was feeling defensive now. They had teamed up on him. Elof had gone suspiciously quiet and Erend turned to him.

"They have a point, Cap," Elof said, finally. "Taking Aloy with us into the Claim is like bringing them what they want on a silver platter."

\------------

Aloy had been two steps from the sitting room door. Two steps and she would have walked right in on the conversation clueless, but Elof had been none too quiet in his statement. She had heard every word as she stopped dead just out of sight of the doorway.

Swallowing hard she tried to tell her legs to turn and walk back away to the landing. But she stood firm there, listening.

"So the beginning of a plan you have, is that I'm gonna lead the men into the Claim to find and recapture Dervahl," Erend said. "And you want Aloy to stay behind in Meridian being guarded by feather heads."

"That's the idea, yes," came the calm voice of Marad that currently made Aloy wanna pummel him in his smug face.

Anger was starting to bubble in Aloy's chest. It hit suddenly, spreading through her an insatiable heat. She stepped quietly out in front of the door, her fists clenched on either side. None of them looked her way, she knew how to step quietly not making a sound and they were all too preoccupied with each other. Erend was staring down Marad.

"No way does she agree to this," Erend said, he shook his mohawked head.

Another step and Aloy was framed in the doorway. Still no one looked.

"Well, you'll have to convince her," Marad said, matter of factly, sipping his tea. Erend looked infuriated, and at that moment Elof looked up, a look of dumbfounded stupor crossing his bearded face as he saw her.

Aloy couldn't help herself. She laughed. A full on manic long cackle. All of them were looking at her now, Marad nearly spilling his tea. She stepped further into the room. Erend met her eyes, he looked a mixture of pissed and apologetic.

"Good luck with that, sweetie," she said. "Though with the situational awareness you all just displayed I wonder if you'll make it without me."

"Aloy, we... weren't expecting you," the King said.

"Oh, right you weren't," she said. "I was stopping by to let you know I let Anehita talk to Tanvir and he told her what he was after when he broke in. But you know, you guys look busy making plans you clearly don't want me involved in so I'll just go."

The urge to leave has come as quickly as the initial urge to crash the conversation. She found herself taking rapid steps backwards.

"Aloy..." Erend's voice had a pleading tone.

One more step and she was back in the door frame, the men were all still sitting looking at her with various degrees of surprise on their faces.

"Sorry I interrupted," she said as parting words, and turned on the spot, leaving them behind her as she fled down the marble stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 40th chapter y'all!! Been working towards this point for a bit feeling some relief. Some. The next stage is hopefully gonna be fun. 
> 
> Thanks so much for continuing to read!!!


	41. Turn The Ship Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Heavy** \- _Linkin Park & Kiiara_

* * *

"Sorry I interrupted," Aloy said, then in an instant her red hair disappeared around the edge of the doorway.

Erend had spent every moment since she had stepped in, discovering just what they had been discussing without her, trying to figure out what to do. This whole thing could have been handled significantly better.

"Now you've gone and done it," he said, standing up. "Don't all try to go after her at once." This was sarcastic as not one of the three men sitting around him had made even the slightest move to do so.

Instead, they were all looking fairly stunned as Erend turned his back to them. None of them spoke as he trudged out of the sitting room to catch up with her. He knew though if she genuinely didn't want him to catch her, he wouldn't.

Erend knew exactly how fast and nimble she was. One of the many things he loved about her, but perhaps not when she was storming off from him. She was nearly down the second set of steps when he breeched the door.

"Aloy, please wait," he called over the railing to her.

She stopped, one step from the bridge, turning to look up at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Erend had the briefest moment of relief as he realized she was waiting. He thundered down the stairs, halting on their landing as he saw she was doubling back up the lower stairs.

"I know you're upset, " Erend said, as her feet met the same level he was standing on. She went to the railing, leaning her back on it and giving him a look that made him feel even more anxious than he did already. "That conversation never should have happened with out you there."

"I thought we had a deal." There was something mingled in the annoyance that showed on her face, Erend couldn't pinpoint it as he stepped as close to her as he dared under the circumstances.

"Which deal was this?" he asked.

This clearly wasn't the correct answer because she scoffed at him, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "About half way between rendezvous and home, we made an agreement, do you remember?" she asked.

It hit Erend like a ton of bricks, they'd agreed to stick together, and she'd just walked in on a conversation in which plans were being forged in direct violation of that.

"For the record, I had not actually agreed to go without you," he said. He was desperate to touch her, pull her in his arms and apologize for her having to think for even a moment that he had forgotten their deal and would dismiss it so easily.

"Yet," she added. She turned away from him, looking out over the city instead.

Erend took a deep breath, staring at her back trying to think of a good way of navigating this situation. He quietly stepped forward to stand at her shoulder.

"I'm not even upset the idea was put on the table," Aloy hissed. It was by far the least friendly tone he had ever heard in her voice when talking to him. "It's that the discussion was clearly being held intentionally without me there."

"They surprised me with this," Erend said. He took a risk and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to look at him. "Aloy, please, think about it for a second. I know it _feels_  like we've been here together for a long time, but the reality is we haven't been here but a couple weeks."

"And? What does that mean?" she asked. "That we are too new to hold you back from this?"

" _NO!!!!_ " Erend was shaking his head, his hand still rested on her shoulder. "What I mean is this is new, and amazing, and we are just getting into a good rhythm." He took a second risk, moving his hand from her shoulder to brush her hair back, her eyes were locked on his. "Aloy, I'm not going anywhere with out you right now, I promise."

Aloy's eyes were softening, he must have finally said something right. "What if he orders you to?" she asked.

"Then I'll quit," he said. His hand was still on the side of her face, she had taken a step towards him, their torso's nearly touching now as she looked up at him.

"Oh, you will not!" She had cracked a smile when she said this, and Erend was starting to think he just might have turned this ship around. At least, for himself. The other three could sink or swim on their own for all he cared.

"Watch me," he said, feeling like he was okay to do so, he pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, her face turned out to the city below. Neither spoke for a while, he was just waiting, knowing when she was ready she would talk again. He was just relieved she was still leaning up against him as they stood at the railing.

Aloy took in a deep breath, and let it out very slowly.

"We have a new problem to address though," she said, her voice had returned to its normal calm tone. She stood up from their hug stepping back to face him. "Tanvir was after my spear." She drew the weapon from her back, giving it a thoughtful spin.

"That... makes sense," Erend said. "Dervahl being a tinker of course a spear that can control machines would be something you might want."

"Simple enough to protect," she said. "Keep it here in Meridian. That's not the problem. The problem is it isn't the only one."

Erend blinked. "It isn't?" he asked. "Does what's his name still have one? Silent?"

"Sylens," Aloy corrected, she fastened the spear back to its usual position. "And I have no idea he may. But I left one behind in the Motherland."

"You have a second spear that tames machines?" Erend asked. "Since when?"

"The last week I was there, we cleared an old beat up Corruptor and I got the part I needed to make a second," Aloy explained. "And then I had to leave town very quickly and I left it with Teb."

"Holy shit." It was Erend's gut reaction as the implication of this washed over him. "Do they know it's out there?"

"Well, Tanvir didn't know about it," Aloy said. "But that doesn't mean that Dervahl doesn't. Or that he won't find out over time."

The couple stood, staring at each other over a distance of a few feet, the fall wind finally cooling off as the sun began to set. Erend was thinking about how preemptive the planning meeting a few minutes before had been without this information.

"To tell ya the truth, I would rather go to the Motherland with you than go into the Claim with Elof," Erend said, after a while.

He had clearly stumbled into saying the right thing again, because her face brightened and she crossed the gap between them quickly, colliding with his armored chest and wrapping her arms around his middle. Erend reciprocated quickly, holding her to him and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," she said against his armor. "I'm sorry I stormed out."

"Nah, don't worry about it you had every right to, I would've if the tables were turned," he said, he brought a gloved hand up and ran it down her hair, wishing his hand were bare. "And I love you too."

Aloy moved in his arms, rising up on her toes and turning her pale face up to his. The anger had gone from her expression to be replaced with relief and affection. Erend closed his eyes as their lips met, a short but sweet kiss to add to the list of fond moments they've had on this landing.

"Now be a dear and go tell them about the spears," Aloy said. Erend was holding her against him with a hand on her hip, and she was playing with the buckle on the leather strap that ran diagonally across his chest.

Erend couldn't help but laugh. He should have seen it coming, of course she didn't want to go back in there. And he knew if she did it would end with her being angry all over again. "I guess I can handle that for you," he said, meeting her eyes. "What'll you be doing then?"

"I figured I'd walk by the market, I got your list off the table," she said, another smile gracing her lips. "I'll pick up what we need for dinner and see you at home."

Never would there be a time that she referred to his apartment as home without it resulting in a zing of warmth and comfort spreading through his chest. "Sounds like a solid plan," he replied.

"You have my permission to scare the crap out of them about how mad I am," Aloy said, smiling at him. "You don't even have to exaggerate that much, I still sort of want to knock Elof around a bit. Expected better of him."

"I'll ask him if he wants to settle it in the sparring ring," Erend said with a chuckle. "Alright, they're going to come looking for one or both of us soon. You're sure we're okay?" One last moment of insecurity before she went.

"You and I are fine, can't say the same for the others," she said. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Aloy separated gently from him. Erend stood at the railing for a while, watching as she walked the length of the bridge. She paused at the end, turning to wave at him before disappearing through the archway at the other end.

Erend wasn't sure how he had managed to turn that around like he had. It was their first fight. He knew it wouldn't be their last, but he felt more comfortable now that their relationship was stronger than some argument. This meant that Erend was returning to the sitting room feeling significantly better than when he had walked out.

Based on the faces of the three men waiting inside, the same could not be said for them. Avad was still seated in his high back chair, Marad was pacing, and Elof was at the wall upon which Ersa's war maul was now hung, eying it curiously. He looked around as the sound of Erend's armored boots alerted them that he had returned.

  
"You are... alone," Elof said, a look of concern on his bearded face. "On a scale of one to ten how ticked is she at me?"

Erend shook his head morbidly. "About a hundred my friend," he answered. "Maybe steer clear for a bit."

The captain gave Elof a friendly smack on the arm as he passed to return to where he had been sitting. Instead of initiating any form of discussion, he sat and began making himself a cup of tea.

Marad ceased his pacing, returning to his chair. Soon they were all back to where they had been seated before the sidebar with Aloy.

"So... is she coming back to report?" Marad asked after a while.

Erend was making quite the to do of stirring sweetener into his tea. "Oh, I wouldn't bet on it," he said. "She was heading back into town."

"Marad, why don't you go fetch her," the King said.

"Unless you have a death wish, I wouldn't," Erend said. "But, if Marad has served his purpose to you then be my guest, she's probably down in the market."

Erend was probably enjoying this too much. Marad stood but didn't leave, his eyes moved between the King, the Captain, and the door nervously.

"If she has fresh information from Tanvir, we need her to relay that," Avad said, looking significantly less amused than Erend.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Erend asked, sipping his tea. "We drew straws and I lost. She got to leave and I got to come back in here with you to talk about the beans Tanvir finally spilled."

Marad sank back into his seat. "So... what was he after? The Focus?"

"Negative," Erend answered. "He was attempting to retrieve Aloy's spear for Dervahl."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh....." Elof let this out in a long sigh. "That actually makes a _LOT_ of sense."

"That's what I think too," Erend said. "I imagine the ability to tame machines would be something Dervahl would be very interested in."

"The idea of Dervahl with the power to control machines as Aloy can is... terrifying," Avad said, he sat forward in his seat. "The spear must never fall into his hands. It must remain here in Meridian."

"There is an added complication," Erend said. "That is not the only one."

All three men sat up straighter, interests piqued, concerned looks exchanged. "How many?" Marad asked.

"One other for sure," Erend answered. "Aloy left it behind in the Motherland with a friend."

Silence stretched over the gathering, Erend placed his now empty tea cup back on the table, and sat back. He could practically see the cogs in the three men's heads spinning as they absorbed this info and recalculated. He hadn't even heard the original plan for going into the Claim after Dervahl but no way it would remain unchanged after this bombshell.

"So what now?" Elof was the first to break the silence, he was looking to Marad. "We go in two directions at once?"

Marad was looking tired. He was shaking his head, his eyes on the floor instead of on any of the three men looking at him. "We will have to reexamine things," Marad said.

"Dervahl may not know about the second spear," Erend said. "Tanvir didn't know."

"We should regroup tomorrow," the King said, he stood suddenly. "With Aloy."

"I think this is a wise choice, sir," Erend said, also standing now.

"You'll bring her?" the King has turned to his Captain and for the first time Erend saw the genuine concern on the King's face. "She'll agree to come?"

"I'll take care of it," Erend said. "I can't promise she won't still be cross."

Avad sighed. "That seems fair," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Erend seized this as a dismissal and left the sitting room quickly without looking back at the others. He had had enough of this round robin for one day and was perfectly happy to put off the series of decisions likely to send a myriad of things into motion for the next day.

He made it half way down the second set of stairs before he heard Elof hammering down the upper set trying to catch up with him. Erend had half a mind to brush his fellow Oseram off. This had been enough of a day and he was thinking of a nice evening at home cooking dinner for Aloy and discussing all this in real privacy finally.

Yet, as he reached the bridge, Erend slowed down and soon the older Vanguard was falling into step beside him. They didn't speak until they had reached the mesa and walked a bit from the Palace guards.

"Cap, I'm sorry," Elof said. "The blindside approach was not the right way."

"The whole idea is bad, and you know it," Erend replied, with a laugh. He paused then under the arches at the mouth of the marketplace. "Putting me in that position of discussing it without her, I know was not your doing. I'm guessing that was Marad."

"You are not wrong," Elof said. He scratched his beard with his gloved hand, leaning on the stone pillar that supported the arch.

"Aloy expects shit like this from Marad," Erend said. "Not from you."

Elof had the decency to look ashamed. He looked absentmindedly at the people in the market milling around here and there doing about their afternoon errands.

"I'll make it up to her," he said finally. "Besides sounds like it was all a moot point anyways. You're not going with me to the claim at all, are you?"

"Looks doubtful," Erend answered. "If she has to go back to the Motherland then I'm going with her. Full stop."

The two Vanguard looked at each other for a moment, Elof was nodding. "Gotta protect that high value target, huh Cap?"

"Something like that. I'll see you in the morning," Erend stepped through the arch then turned, remembering. "Oh by the way..." Elof had turned to leave but did a double take. "Aloy said you two could settle this in the sparring ring if you have the balls."

Elof's bearded jaw fell, his mouth agape for a moment before he spoke. " _ALOY_ , said 'if you have the balls'?!"

"Nah, I added that bit for me," Erend replied. He gave his flustered friend a wink and turned his back on him.

Erend didn't look back, his destination was close and he was ready to be home. He made his way through the market and down the side street to his square in record time. Soon he was opening his front door, doffing and hanging his weapon on the hook by entry way. He noticed that Aloy's bow was there but not her spear.

"I'm up here!" Aloy's voice called down from upstairs.

The items for dinner were laid out on the table, fresh from the market. He glanced at this as he climbed the stairs. Aloy was standing at the dresser, her hair was unbraided and completely wet. She was toweling it, dressed in her light brown fabric underclothes with the tapered front that fell between her thighs.

"So how did it go?" she asked through a curtain of wet hair, it was so dark it barely looked red.

"I think I made Elof piss himself a bit," Erend answered. He began doffing his armor. First unhooking the leather belt that held his four leg protection flaps on.

"Going straight for the important news," Aloy said, a tone of amusement in her voice.

Erend was twisted, untying the bindings on his armored tunic. "The King tried to send Marad to fetch you. Was hilarious."

"Erend..." Aloy flipped her wet hair up out of her face so that she could look at him properly. She was still running her thin pale fingers through the locks, separating chunks into waves.

"One joke too many? Okay okay," he said, with a chuckle. "I told them about the spears. Everyone's in agreement of one important thing, we shouldn't let him get either one."

"Fancy that!" Aloy said. "And the new plan to ensure that is?

Erend had managed to remove all his armor and was down to his pants and cloth shirt. He stowed it all in the closet and when he turned she had given up on her hair.

  
"The new plan," Erend said, easing up close to her, and sliding a now bare hand onto her hip. Aloy looked up at him, her beautiful almond shaped eyes locking as they always did upon his. "Is that in the morning you and I are going to the Sun Palace to help them make an actual new plan."

"Oh," Aloy said, a smile creeping across her face. "That's more like it." She tossed her hair, sending in the air a wave of aroma that was intoxicating.

Erend raised his other hand to her face, thick fingers brushing back damp hair, entwining with it. Her hands moved along his chest up to loop around his neck as he bent down to kiss her.

It had been a long day, and yet as her soft lips moved against his, her unbraided hair loose in his hand, it felt like it had been a good day in the long run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So what now? We go in two different directions at once?"
> 
> Why yes, Elof. Yes we do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	42. Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Winter Journey** \- _Scott D. Davis_
> 
>  **Pompeii** \- _Bastille_

It was snowing in the Embrace. The metal surface of Teb's Strider was freezing to the touch. He was riding back from Mother's Crown, a wagon of supplies hooked to his mechanical steed. Teb could see his breath rising in a thick white cloud of mist from his lips. He attempted to urge the machine to move faster, but in these temperatures the most it managed was a half hearted trot.

Teb turned to look over his shoulder. Varl was sitting sentry on the tailgate of the wagon, riding along with the load. He had one leg up on the cart, his knee bent to his chest, the other was dangling.

"Doing alright back there?" Teb asked.

Varl made no move to look at his fellow brave, instead he shrugged, said "I am fine, " and continued to stare back the way they had come.

If there was anything Teb missed most about Aloy it was the conversation. For someone who had spent most of her life with only one person to talk to she was somehow very gifted in the art of conversation. These trips to Mother's Crown, for example, never seemed as long when she was there to talk to.

Varl on the other hand preferred to do his best impression of a statue.

They traveled most of the trip in complete silence, which allowed Teb's mind to do a little too much wandering for his taste. There was nothing to see as far as his eyes could reach but white coated ground and grey skies. So it was with relief that they rode across the final wooden bridge and through the gates into Mother's Heart.

"Teb's back!"

"Supplies are here!"

The usual calls for assistance unloading the wagon went out as Teb dismounted his Strider and began unhooking it from the cart. Varl hopped down from the back and began removing materials and dispersing them silently.

Teb walked around to the other side of the machine to unhook the remaining binding, allowing him to guide the Strider out from between the handles.

"Hey, man!" Samar had appeared at his shoulder, his olive toned face half hidden in a scarf. "I'll walk him out for you, you have a visitor."

Looking in the direction his friend was nodding, Teb spotted Aloy's messenger. This significantly lifted his spirits from the dreary cold day he had spent traveling with Varl.

"Thanks," he said, as his friend left with the machine, doubling it back out the gate.

"Ahhh, there you are Mr. Teb," Gaagii greeted, giving a small bow as the Nora approached him.

"Just Teb is fine, Gaagii," Teb replied. He watched as the messenger reached into a pouch on his hip, retrieving from it a letter bearing Aloy's seal. Teb had to contain himself so as not to snatch it from the man.

"Here you go," Gaagii said, finally surrendering the folded parchment envelope.

Teb took it eagerly. "Thanks, will you be hanging around for a couple days?" he asked.

"I will be, I'll make sure I find you before I go to get your reply, " Gaagi answered. "I'll see you then."

Teb was already tearing open the letter as the older man left him. He unfolded it with fingers numb from the cold, snow flakes fell upon the words as he read them and with each paragraph his stomach dropped.

He actually remembered exactly who Dervahl was from Aloy's stories. The man who had the three layered plan to destroy the Sundom. She had captured him then and it seemed somehow the people she had handed him over to had been reckless and lost control of him.

Teb comforted himself by remembering just how large and imposing Erend was. Surely the Vanguard Captain would keep her safe?

Snow was falling in earnest now, in an effort to prevent the letter from becoming soaked he shook the flakes from it and folded it back up to stow it. The small warm hopeful bubble that had developed when he realized the letter had arrived had popped so quickly, leaving him standing in the cold of Mother's Heart wondering if and when he might ever see his best friend again.

\-----------

Aloy's head was pounding. They had been at it for hours, and she was starting to feel the wear. She pinched the bridge of her nose, standing over a map that showed everything from the Motherland to the Claim. There were small pieces, representatives of people, troops. To the east a small strider piece carved from wood represented her path.

Aloy's path was simple. But to the West. No, the path that Elof would have to take with the Vanguard into the Claim was anything but simple and she was having trouble wrapping her brain around the politics involved once they even arrived.

"So when you get there, you're going to travel away from Scylfing territory to report to the Council of Ealdormen then travel back South?" The formality seemed unnecessary to her.

"Yes, at which time we would meet up with reinforcements from within the Claim along the way," Elof answered.

The Claim side of the map was littered with pieces and locals that Aloy had zero knowledge of, a feeling she was not familiar with.

  
"I guess all we have left to decide," Marad said, "is when to begin making our moves." He was seated at the top of the map looking down at it.

"How soon can the two of you be ready to depart for the Motherland?" the King asked. He looked from Aloy, who was still standing over the map, to Erend, who was sitting forward on one of the cushioned benches.

Aloy dropped her hand from her face, looking to Erend. His grey eyes were full of concern, a look she was sadly growing used to seeing there these days.

"I'll need a day to prepare for the trip," she said after a moment, turning her eyes to the King. "Temperatures in the Motherland will be freezing. And I will need to line up transportation before I part with the spear."

Unconsciously her hand went to the handle of the weapon, the thought of leaving it behind weighed on her more heavily than she expected. The number of ways she relied upon it only seemed to become apparent when she was on the precipice of losing them.

"We will stay in the motherland, and await word," Erend said, he reached forward, lifting the Strider on the trail between and placing it outside Mother's Heart on the map. "If we haven't heard anything in two weeks we return with the second spear."

Aloy winced internally. She had argued this point until her throat was raw. In the end, she had been voted down 4 to 1. The underlying reason being that the alternative was staying to protect the spear until the threat could be neutralized. It was supposed to be a failsafe condition but Aloy felt like it was a ticking time bomb.

"I will send my scouts North and south, ensure no one has passed from the Claim enroute to Nora territory," Marad said. "Hopefully this is all precautionary and Dervahl will never know about the second spear."

Elof was nodding, he had been pacing back and forth the length of the sitting room, the sound of his armored boots on the marble was not easing Aloy's headache at all. "Here's hoping you two just have to hang tight long enough for me and the men to nab the bastard," Elof said.

Avad stood from his high back chair. As always when he did this he drew every eye in the room.

"A day to prepare and then we make our starting moves," the King said. He gazed down at the map. "Alert the men who will be going into the Claim. Relieve them for the night. Get some rest. All of you. It will be in short supply soon."

It took Aloy a moment to realize this was a dismissal, it wasn't until Erend was at her side, nodding to Marad and the King as he turned to place an arm across her shoulders. He steered them around and before she knew it they were walking out the door onto the open terrace.

She hadn't realized how much she needed out of the room until the more free flowing air hit her face.

"Hey, wait up!" The clamoring of armored boots assaulting Aloy's ears as Elof caught up to them on the bridge. The older Oseram fell into step on the other side of Erend, their foot fall synchronizing.

"Cap," he said after they strode the length of the bridge. "I'm worried I'm not ready to lead this one."

They stopped in the square just inside the archways on the very edge of the mesa. Aloy could feel her annoyance at Elof starting to melt as she looked at him. His brow was knit, behind his beard his lips twisted into a frown.

"Elof, you've been acting as Captain for over a month," Erend said. "You were Captain for the mission that saved my ass from a dungeon."

Erend had dropped his arm from Aloy's shoulder and taken a step towards his friend.

"Oh please, that was all following Aloy's lead," Elof said. "I thought I'd have at least one of you... it's.... Dervahl."

Aloy stepped closer now too, the three of them a close triangle, as if the world around them wasn't even there.

"Don't sell yourself short," Aloy said. "You handled the men through all of that mission, I didn't do that." Compulsively Aloy reached out and took one of Elof's gloved hands from across the triangle. "I gave a couple pep talks, let a bunch of machines do the hard bits, and bossed you around like a tiny bit. But that mission was your baby."

Their hands were suspended between them, Erend reached out one of his, placing it on top.

"Dervahl would go harder against either Aloy and I than he will against a militia of Oseram," Erend said. "He has a beef and it fuels him"

Elof was nodding. "The plan is sound. I know it is. Thanks you two."

"We will see each other at the other side of this," Erend said. He shook their trio of joined hands a little as he said this.

"Alright enough of this sappy shit," Elof said. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Hands were dropped all around. "See you tomorrow, brother," Erend said, he pounded his friend on the shoulder once, then offered his elbow to Aloy. She took it and gave Elof a reassuring smile as they turned to go home for what she now realized would be one of only two nights remaining in Meridian.

 

\-------------

The King was sitting, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, alone in the Palace sitting room. Before him still set on the table was the map, and he couldn't help but keep his eyes upon it, searching it up and down.

The hope that the endless threat that was Dervahl could finally be ended with the moves documented with these tiny figures felt like a straw he was grasping at. The crazed Oseram had been a shadow falling upon much of the King's progress over the past couple years.

Avad thought of how Ersa had come to him to tell him that Dervahl had been driven mad. That the cause she had joined had mutated into something sinister. That the mad Oseram didn't intend to liberate the city, but instead to destroy it.

It seemed an eon ago now, that he, Ersa, her brother, and a handful of of most trusted now Vanguards had gathered to forge the plans that would liberate Meridian. They had gathered around maps, not all that different than the one that sat on the table now, in seclusion and secret for months until they were ready.

The King sighed, his glory days of being involved in combat were over and he knew it. He hadn't been a King then, but an exiled prince, as he marched alongside the Freebooters in battle to save what was now his kingdom.

He looked up at the Oseram war maul hanging on the sitting room wall. Ersa had fought by his side with that weapon. The King closed his eyes, remembering.

\-----------

The sound of Oseram canon fire was loud in the air, smoke wafting here and there from perimeter walls that had been hit with the large weapons, fired from the Northern ridge.

Avad was in the Valley, making his way up the trail to the Western gate to gain access to the Mesa, and hopefully his father. On either side of him was Erend and Ersa, their weapons flashing as they prevented anyone from reaching him, carving through the bank of feather headed soldiers his father had sent to stop them.

His sword was gripped in hand, and even with the skilled siblings protecting him he still had found plenty of use for it as they advanced. The closer they got to the bottle neck that was the gate, the more dense the stream of soldiers seemed to become.

In one of their defensive pushes, he managed to get separated from the Oseram, his sword flashing, tearing down all he could as the Carja soldiers began to surround him.

"Ahhhhhhh," Ersa let out a bellow, breaking through the wall of men, her hammer swinging in long arcs, colliding heavily with chest and skull and any other body part it could as she flew in to assist him.

Soon they stood, back to back, weapons in perpetual motion, every man who attempted an attack rebuffed by either the iron of his blade or the steel of her hammer.

"Ersa, there's something I want to say," Avad said, he made a swift motion forward, his blade finding the flesh of a mans arm.

"Is now really the time, dear?" she asked. Ersa's helmet had gone, her shortly cropped brown hair could be seen, she was looking here and there, Erend had somehow been split off from them and it seemed she knew just as much about where he had ended up as Avad did.

"Well, there's always a chance there won't be another time so," Avad said, another sword stab and this time a man went down.

"How about we fight our way out of this, and you can tell me later," Ersa grunted, they were a bit further from each other now, having pushed out the border of the circle surrounding them, making small laps around keeping them at bay, their backs to each other.

Ersa made a misstep, a man managed to throw out a leg and trip her, Avad turned in time to see her armored feet go out from under her. He heaved the man he was fighting with away from him, into the line of soldiers surprising them. The soon to be king made it just in time, his sword clanging with the one that was coming down to end Ersa once she hit the ground.

Avad growled, parrying the blow and sending the soldier sideways, with a spin he sliced the man sending him to the ground to bleed out.

"Ersa..." he extended a hand, she took it and Avad heaved her onto her feet. Her grey eyes met his brown ones, their bodies touching as her feet found ground.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I love you," he replied. For a moment they just looked at each other, he wanted to kiss her but knew that now was the worst time to be having thoughts like that.

Her wide mouth was hanging open in surprise, she didn't recover until an attempted blow came from her left forcing her to block it. "I love you too," she said, after pushing the attacker back and turning long enough to look at him. "Now lets go get your city back."  
\-----------

"Excuse me, sir."

Avad was dragged abruptly back from this memory, his eyes flicking off of the weapon mounted on his wall to see Marad had returned. The King had forgotten telling him to report back.

"All north and south scouts should be heading out tomorrow ahead of our two main travel parties," Marad said. He looked from the King to the map and back again. "Sir?"

Blinking, the King realized he had just been staring at the map again. He stood up from his chair, realizing if he didn't step away he would likely never stop poring over it.

"I'm concerned about scattering our fiercest warriors to the wind," Avad said, he stepped around the table to join Marad where he stood. "Aloy and the Captain will be DAYS away."

"They are safer days away," Marad said. "The majority of the Vanguard will be a day away, if that, and the entire Carja guard is remaining here. We will be just fine."

Avad took a deep breath, his most trusted advisor was looking back at him with a determined look upon his dark face. "What if it's what Dervahl wants?" the King asked. "To split ourselves in pieces. Easier to topple one at a time, like dominoes."

"I wish him the best of luck toppling Aloy like a tiny slab of wood. Even without her spear," Marad said. "Your luminance, I assure you that this is the best possible plan we could have."

"Speaking of, we need a weapon for her to carry in its stead," Avad said, distracted by this realization.

"I actually know just the thing," Marad said, he raised his eyebrows so high they moved his headband up on his forehead. "I better go rustle it up."

The King nodded, dismissing the man who scurried off as he usually did. Avad looked up and gave the Oseram weapon on the wall one last look before walking out of the sitting room himself. It was time to get some sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be a bit special, being 42, the answer to everything in the universe. And also leading up to the final leg of this crazy adventure in which the cast splits up for a bit. I would say we have a third of the story left give or take. 
> 
> Things you have to look forward to and that I'm greatly looking forward to writing:
> 
> -All the claim shit. I have good plans. 
> 
> -Erend interacting with Teb. 
> 
> -Erend interacting with TEERSA. (My god I can't wait for this. It's written in my head and it is pure effing gold I can't wait)
> 
> -Varl finally stringing more than three words together in a sentence. 
> 
> And like so much more I don't wanna spoil too much but I'm excited. As much as I love Meridian and have loved building this base up to where we are finally I'm so ready to take this relationship and test it by putting it on ice. 
> 
> Almost literally.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	43. Prepping for Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Heaven** \- _The Walkmen_
> 
>  **Devil's Dance Floor** \- _Flogging Molly_

Aloy had risen very early the next morning, knowing there was little time to waste. She and Erend had eaten a hasty breakfast of dried meat and cheese, then gone separate ways to scramble to prepare for their trip. She wasn't even sure where he was headed as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and they parted ways at the market. He was headed North, possibly to check in at the Sun Palace.

On the other hand, she was headed down to the Maizelands and then beyond to some of the wilderness around the lake to hopefully override a pair of Striders for them to use. So she headed East, to the bridge and two functional elevators. She was fairly focused on her destination, so she didn't hear her name being called until Elof had come right up on her.

"You need to clean out your ears," he said, as he fell into stride beside her.

"Sorry, brain was busy with something else," she said as they stepped onto the wooden bridge.

"I don't suppose you're headed to fetch some machines, are yeh?" Elof asked. They reached the first elevator, and Aloy flung the switch to call the car up from the bottom before turning to him.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," she answered, giving him a sly smile as she knew exactly what he was after. "Why do you ask?"

The elevator arrived, the golden gates folding to either side with a series of metallic clangs. Elof, crossing his arms over his chest, gave her a look. "You know exactly why I am asking."

Aloy stepped onto the elevator. "Well, c'mon then."

His metal armored boots made clanging noises as he stepped in, she threw the lever as soon as he cleared the door.

"Where's Cap?" Elof asked, as the elevator lurched into motion.

"We split up to cover more ground," she answered. "How many do you need?"

Elof looked thoughtful, scratching his beard. "At least two, one for me and one for Brant. But I would of course take however many."

"No carts this time?" she asked.

"Shit, okay more like four then," Elof said, laughing. "I'll make it up to you by buying you a couple rounds tonight."

"A couple of what now?" Aloy asked as they stepped from the elevator.

Elof looked at her as if she was completely alien to him. "A couple of rounds of mead, of course," he said. "Tonight. At the pub."

Aloy stopped midway down the path away from the base of the bridge. "I was unaware we were going to the pub tonight," she said.

"It's... tradition," he said. Elof stopped also, turning to look down at her. "This many men going out, no set return. Night before we drink. Exchange old battle stories and blow off some steam before we head out."

"Oh," Aloy said. This actually didn't surprise her, now that she thought about it. If there was anything she knew applied to the majority of Oseram men, it was that they liked to drink. "Erend didn't mention..."

"I just assumed," Elof said, he shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be fun, I promise."

With that he clapped a gloved hand jovially on her shoulder and led the way away from the elevator. Aloy was trying to decide how she felt about this idea. The reality of leaving was settling hard on her, and she had been thinking of a private evening at home with Erend on their last night instead.

"You coming?" Elof asked. He had reached where the path met its fellow road that lead to the East, and she hadn't moved.

Aloy snapped out of it, she had a lot to do and only a day to do it in. She trotted to his side and together they headed East out of the Maizelands and into the wilderness.

\----------

Erend was waiting patiently, sitting in a chair in Levi's shop. The old tailor was tied up helping a customer, and Erend was relishing the moment to sit alone for a couple moments. That morning he had already checked in at the Palace, and made rounds. After this he would have to go to the market, locate a tent, and pack.

Everything was moving so fast, he felt like he had been running to catch up. Time never did seem to slow down when you needed it to, and tomorrow he would be leaving his home to go to the coldest place he knew right on the cusp of winter.

Erend shivered thinking about it. The Motherland had been too cold for his taste when he had visited it in the spring time, he knew he was going to freeze his tail off in winter there. Which, of course, was why he was here.

"Good morning, Captain," Levi greeted. Behind him the door was closing with a jingle of the bells that were fastened to it, the customer clearly gone.

"Morning, Levi," Erend said, lifting himself from the chair with a small groan. "Can't thank you enough for this."

"I managed to finish it last night," Levi said. "It's a good thing I started on it when you mentioned it a couple weeks ago for an unplanned future trip."

"That future trip manifested rapidly, as you can see," Erend said, giving the grey haired Oseram a friendly smile.

"Very well, one moment." Levi disappeared through the door to his back room, when he reappeared he was carrying across his arms a long leather coat.

Erend reached back and removed his weapon from his back, sitting it head down and leaning it against the chair. Levi shifted the garment in his hand, opening it up and walking around to the Oseram's back to slide it on.

After sliding it up over the Vanguard's armored shoulders, Levi walked around to the front, straightening the lapel before stepping back to look at it. "What do you think?"

Erend looked down at himself, the coat was made of a thick dark leather, similar to the base of his armor. It was long, nearly to his ankles, with the bottom portion having an overlapping split up the back to facilitate movement. He took a few steps to one way, twisted to see how it felt. He was already hot wearing it in the shop, which was a good thing.

"It's great," Erend said finally. "Fits perfect." He looked at himself in the mirror, turning here and there when he spotted the metal piece on the back. "What's this for?"

"Oh, you're weapon," Levi said, he looked delighted as he launched into his explanation. "There are reinforced straps hidden between the layers of leather on the coat, allowing it to hold the weight. Try it."

Erend reached for his hammer, and shouldered it. It clinked easily in to place on his back, he removed it and replaced it a couple times. "You are a genius Levi, simply genius," he said, a wide smile on his face. He removed the weapon one last time, and shrugged off the coat, draping it over one of his arms.

He fished the proper amount of shards out of his pocket and paid the tailor who accepted the money with a smile. "Have a safe trip, Captain."

"Thanks, there's a chance I may not freeze to death now," Erend replied, giving the old timer a wink as he shouldered his weapon back and left the shop.

\-----------

"Excellent, I can't thank you enough," Elof said. He was latching the gate on a small corral that had been constructed outside of the Western Gate of the Maizelands. Inside were now five Striders, and a Broadhead.

"You guys need to be well equipped without me," Aloy said. "Part of me wishes we were going with you, I've never seen the Claim after all."

It was early afternoon now, the sun having reached it's peak in the sky and begun coming down the other side of its arc. Her last day in Meridian was ticking ever faster away.

"You will someday," Elof said. "And you'll enjoy it more, you don't want to see our homeland under these circumstances."

"I guess you're right," Aloy said. "You will take care of yourself, won't you?"

Elof was walking the perimeter of the corral ensuring the barrier was sound all the way around, inside the machines were stamping their feet. "Nah, I plan on blundering in and never making it back out," he answered, sarcastically. "You worry too much."

Aloy crossed her arms over her, giving him a piercing look. "People I worry about tend to stay alive, I would remind you," she said. It came out harsher than she meant, stress was starting to wear heavily on her mood.

Elof seemed to finally realize that Aloy wasn't in a joking mood. He finished his lap around the pen, returning to her. "I'm starting to think I'm the one who should be worrying about you," he said. "I've seen this demeanor before and at the time Cap was still locked in a cell."

Aloy was half tempted to shrug his gloved hand off when he placed it congenially on her shoulder. "I... can't explain," she said, realizing it was true. She couldn't explain her mood. She couldn't explain the ominous feeling that hung over her as the day wore on.

Was it the fact the close knit group of friends she'd developed, for the first time in her life, was being forced to split up? Was it leaving the place she was rapidly coming to consider home? Was it the fact she was going to have to forfeit her spear, a weapon that had seen her through the majority of her adventures?

Elof was frowning down at her, she wasn't sure how long she had been silently staring at the Striders milling around in their enclosure. "Come have a drink with us tonight," he said, when she turned her attention back to him. "It'll make you feel better."

"I will think about it," she said, stepping back from him, his arm falling to his side.

"I'll see you at the last meeting?" he asked from behind her, she was already walking away from him.

"You bet," she said. She glanced over her shoulder at him, he was rubbing his beard watching her go with a look of deep concern on his face. Aloy tried to give him a reassuring smile, but knew she had barely managed to turn her downturned lips up at all. So she waved, and left without another word.

\-----------

Erend had been home for over an hour, and he was starting to wonder where Aloy was. He was hunched over his pack, trying to look critically inside to see if he had everything. Deciding he must have, he closed the leather bag and carried it downstairs. He sat it down next to a thick roll that contained a wide bedroll and the canvas for a tent wrapped around its own support poles.

He looked around the ground floor of his home, trying not to dwell on the fact that tomorrow he would be leaving it with no idea of when he might return. He opened cabinets in the kitchen absentmindedly. Rations had already been packed, so there was no purpose to this other than to keep him occupied. He was just starting to consider going out to look for her when the front door opened and Aloy entered.

She had two large satchel bags designed to be strapped to a machine thrown over her shoulder. At first she didn't seem to realize he was standing there, tossing these down alongside the tent and letting out a long sigh.

Her face looked sad, as she turned to go upstairs only to realize Erend was standing in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Aloy came to him, doing one of her traditional hugs where she simply collides with his chest and wraps her arms around his waist. "I don't know," she answered, her face was buried in the yellow scarf around his neck so that the words came out fairly muffled.

"Same," he said, leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

"I wish I could split myself into pieces," she said. "Be multiple places at once. One part would go deal with Dervahl in the Claim, one could return to the Motherland, and then the last piece could just stay here."

"Nope, would never work," he said, he was rubbing her back gently, holding her tightly against him. "I would prefer all of you with me, not just a piece."

"That's very sweet," Aloy said. She pulled back from his chest, looking up at him.

Erend took this opportunity, raising a hand to her face and running broad fingers down her hairline, tucking some escaping ginger locks behind her ear. "It's going to be okay, we will be together," he said. "And right now, for me, home is wherever you are."

Aloy finally cracked a smile. She rose up on the balls of her feet and kissed him. He pulled her closer still, her soft lips warm against his. He was feeling better just having her in his arms.

"I love you," she said, after their lips parted ways and she sank back down to her normal height. "And I needed to hear that. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you being unhappy stuck in the Embrace in the cold of winter."

"I love you, too," he replied. "And I will be fine, I'll have you there to keep me warm."

Aloy, who had gone back to hugging him, laughed against him. "I'll do my best," she said.

"Alright, now it's time," he said. "You ready?" Erend pulled back from her, taking her hand in his.

"As ready as I will ever be," she said, squeezing his hand. "Might as well get this over with."

She said this, and yet he had to pull her with him out the door. The sun was starting to set, the sky and clouds to the west splashed with warm red and orange highlights. Aloy clung to his hand as he led the way to the Sun Palace, due for the sunset final meeting before everyone went opposite directions.

They came across Elof in the last stretch of their walk, and the trio carried on into the palace together, no one bothered speaking until they arrived in the royal sitting room.

Marad and the King were seated in their usual spots, the map had been cleared from the table and a tea tray and steaming pot of tea had taken its place. It was a mark of how serious the situation was that as everyone settled in, pouring themselves cups, there was no chit chat. The faces around the table were serious, and Erend felt the weight of it as well.

After a while, Marad sat down his cup and cleared his throat, commanding the attention of the room. "Status reports."

"Carts are loaded, men are packed and ready, we leave at daybreak," Elof said. "Should reach rendezvous alpha by sun down tomorrow."

"Excellent," Marad said. Then he turned to Erend.

"We are going to see them off in the morning, then leave quietly through the Maizelands," Erend said. "It'll take three days to reach Mother's Heart. We have provisions for the journey and are ready to go."

"Any last minute needs or requests?" Marad asked.

On either side of him both Aloy and Elof were shaking their heads as he did the same. The King had still not spoken, sitting back in his chair, drinking his tea and looking pensive. He must have sensed Erend's eyes on him though, because he looked up at him, then sat up in his chair.

"Scouts have been sent North and South to search out any possible activity between the Claim and the Motherland," Marad said. "All the pieces in place."

"Well, not quite," Aloy spoke for the first time from Erend's left shoulder. He felt her stand up from the soft cushioned bench they were sitting on.

All eyes went to her as she unhooked her spear from her hip, holding it for a moment in both hands, looking down on it. She had an expression on her face as if she was steeling herself, taking a deep breath before holding it out.

Marad rose to his feet, slightly bowing as he took the weapon gently from her hands. "I assure you we will take the best care of it," he said. "And I have something for you to use in the mean time."

Aloy was looking confused as he left the circle of seats and went to an ornate hutch against one wall of the open space that was the top terrace of the Palace. He opened the top drawer, placing Aloy's spear inside and pulling from it a different spear. He returned with it and now Erend could see it was finely blacksmithed steel, but dark, nearly black. The handle was wrapped in dark green woven silks and the blade was fiercely curved with an extreme point.

"This was mine," Marad said, holding it out to her. "Before it was mine, it was my fathers, and before it was my father's it was my grandmother's."

"It is beautiful. But, I... couldn't take such a family heirloom from you," Aloy said, she was shaking her head, her red braids and waves flowing as she did so.

"I have no children Aloy," Marad said. "And I am expecting it back when you return to retrieve your own." He extended his arms over the table with the spear set loose on top of his palms.

Aloy took it finally, running a hand across the silk wrapped grip. The opposite end of the blade was a carved face, Erend squinted to make it out from his seat. It was a bird of some kind.

"Thank you, Marad," she said. "It's an honor."

The King stood up as this exchange was wrapping up. Erend stood as did Elof across from him. For a moment Avad just looked around at their faces, then he spoke.

"This room contains so much trust, and determination," he said, he sounded almost wistful as he looked from one person to the other. "I am a blessed King to have such brave individuals settled in my kingdom. May the Sun's light shine upon your journeys. I expect each and every one of you back in one piece after all of this."

"Yes sir," Erend said, Elof echoed him.

"One last thing," Avad said. "Elof, if there is ever a moment where you face a choice between killing Dervahl and any other course... kill the bastard."

"YES SIR," Elof boomed, sounding very much okay with this.

Erend had to suppress an odd feeling of jealousy at this. Months ago he would have killed for this order so that he could have ended Dervahl when he had the chance.

Aloy's hand was on his arm, looping underneath and gently tugging him. They had been dismissed and Erend had been a million miles away. He pulled his focus back as they walked out of the door with Elof hot on their tail.

"I actually might need a drink after that," Aloy said as they reached their landing.

Erend looked around at her surprised as Elof roared with laughter.

\-----------

Aloy had had no idea what she was getting herself into. All she knew was how excited it had made the guys, Erend was smiling the whole way to their apartment to deposit the spear and then to the pub where they met up with Elof, Brant and Anehita, looking like she had no idea how she had gotten there.

The bar was packed with Vanguard in various levels of uniform, gathered around round tables, perched on stools, stooped in booths. Aloy couldn't begin to take in everything going on around her as they snaked their way to the back corner of the establishment where a curved booth with a lush red upholstered bench that wrapped around a stone top table sat, a reserved sign posted in the center.

"This is the Captain's table," Elof said. "After you."

Erend reached for Aloy's hand, she let him take her with him as he sidled into the booth. He took the center seat with her at his left hand side soon to be sandwiched in by Elof so that she felt dwarfed by the two large Oseram. Brant slid in on Erend's other side giving Anehita the other end diagonally across from Aloy.

A pretty waitress turned up, she wasn't dressed in Carja silks, but a barmaid dress in Oseram yellow. The moment she spoke Aloy realized why, because she WAS an Oseram.

"Evening ladies, fellas: long time no see," she said, she plucked the reserve sign off the table and tucked it in a pocket on her striped apron.

"Freida, darling, you are looking as lovely as ever," Elof said, he had a flirtatious tone in his voice that Aloy had never heard there before. "We will take five kick starters and then back that up after with a round of your finest ale."

"You got it, doll," Freida said, smiling at the Vanguard. She tossed her curly brown hair as she departed.

"What's a kick starter?" Aloy leaned towards Erend to ask.

He gave her a small grin. "They're a terrible idea is what they are," he said, loud enough for the.table at large to hear.

Elof was looking personally insulted. "They're a fantastic idea," he countered.

"Okay, but WHAT are they?" Aloy asked again.

"Its liquor," Elof said. "It's thicker than mead or ale, stronger. A good way to kickstart your night. Relax you. My pop used to call it a social lubricant."

One bit of this stuck out to Aloy. He said it would relax you. And if there was anything Aloy could really use it was to forget for a moment the weight of everything. So when the tray of tiny glasses came around, Aloy took one.

Erend took his and looked at Aloy. "I'm not entirely sure this is a good idea," he said. "I haven't been drinking and you've never really drank."

"I'm thinking..." Aloy gave a playful shrug. "Why not?"

Erend's lips twitched into a small grin, it was cute. He had shaved and his mustache and side chops were neatly trimmed. "Alright then," he said. "This should be interesting."

Elof looked ecstatic. As the last tiny glass was in hand, he held his out into the center of the table, all four others followed suit, Anehita having to stand up from her seat to reach.

"To friendship," Elof said.

"TO FRIENDSHiP!" the table chorused, clinking the tiny glasses together.

Elof and Erend tapped theirs on the table and then took them back in an instant. Aloy emulated this, only a moment behind. As she tipped the contents into her mouth it burned slightly, she swallowed hard, feeling it sear the back of her throat as it went down, like she had just drank a sip of fire.

She sputtered a little as she sat down the glass. Elof was stacking them and a tray of frosty bottles had arrived. Aloy took hers and gulped some down, the cold slightly bitter ale cooling her burning mouth.

"That was disgusting," Aloy said finally. Erend was laughing, he slid his left arm around her.

It didn't take long for her to start feeling the effects. It spread like a warmth from her body radiating from her stomach. Brant and Elof started telling some story about clearing a bandit camp down south. Anehita caught Aloy's eye across the table and gave her a wave.

Aloy waved back, her arms starting to feel tingly. She took another sip of the ale, no longer minding the bitterness like she usually did.

"So I've never properly heard the story," Anehita said after a while. "Of how you two met."

She was looking from Erend to Aloy. Aloy giggled, it surprised her making her laugh harder, leaning up against Erend's side. He looked down at her amused for a moment, then back to Anehita.

"I had to travel to Mother's Heart a few months back, early spring," he said. "Escorting a Sun Priest with a letter from the King."

"The first time I saw Erend he was having fruit thrown at him," Aloy interjected. She was feeling quite uninhibited now, still laughing internally at the memory.

"None of it hit me," Erend said. "Anyway, I was able to calm the fruit throwers down long enough to hear the old priest out, and afterwards I met a very pretty Nora girl in the crowd."

"And now you're going back together?" Anehita said. "Awwww that's sort of sweet."

"It's sort of sappy is what it is," Elof joked, laughing rowdily after.

The subject changed, but Aloy found herself leaning on Erend after this moment of nostalgia.

Time flowed strangely in her buzzed state. They could have been sitting and talking for a few minutes, or a few hours, it all seemed to blur around her. Elof disappeared at some point, and then when Anehita finished her second ale she turned to Brant.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes wide. "Just the two of us." For a moment she glanced at Aloy, who nodded vigorously at her.

Brant was blushing. "Yes, sure," he said. "That sounds - yes," he rambled.

Anehita boldly took his hand, pulling him from the booth.

"And then there were two," Erend said. "Soon to be zero."

Aloy didn't argue, she was feeling warm and loose. He slid out the opposite side of the booth with her trailing slowly behind him.

It wasn't until she stood that she realized the reality of the situation. She was drunk.

"Woah," she gasped, standing and immediately overbalancing into Erend's arms.

"Yeah I had a feeling," he said, as he righted her. "Put your arm around my waist and lean on me."

Aloy followed these instructions, he placed an arm firmly around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She was standing, so long as he was now.

The walk home went by in a blur, the air felt pleasantly cool on her skin. Her strides were sloppy, but thanks to Erend she stayed upright.

"I'm gonna miss this city," she found herself saying as they turned down the final street.

"Me too," Erend said.

"Do you remember telling me I should come here?" Aloy asked, they had reached their front door, stepping up onto the stoop.

"I do," Erend said, unlatching the door with one hand, still holding her up with the other.

He half carried her into the apartment, softly kicking the door closed behind them. For a moment they stood next to the pile of things prepped for their departure the next day.

"You said I could consider it a challenge to see it, or an invitation," Aloy said. She turned her torso to face him, craning her neck to look up at his face.

He was chuckling, encircling her waist now with both arms. "I assure you, it was 100% an invitation."

Aloy kissed him, it was clumsy, she fell into him as she tried to rise up her toes and he held her to him, leaning down to meet her lips with his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the slower post rhythm. I've had some writers block issues. This chapter plagued me. It was half written and deleted then half written and heavily edited. Then the intended scenes ended up longer than expected and I almost considered bumping the last scene to a subsequent chapter but no it's outlined already. 
> 
> ANYWAY it's finally done and this longer chapter hopefully makes up for the slower posts. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and special thanks to those of you who comment.


	44. Hungover Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **You Make It Real** \- _James Morrison_
> 
>  **Miles** \- _Christina Perri_

Aloy's head was throbbing. Even before she opened her eyes she felt mildly like the world was spinning around her. The bed was empty, and she was naked beneath the covers. She opened her eyes to see if the sun had started to rise yet and immediately regretted it.

There was a lamp burning, the room dimly lit in flickering light, and it was moving around her of its own accord, making her head swim. She fell back into the bed, pulling the silk covers over her head.

"Good morning, Moonflower," Erend said. She could hear his footsteps on the top couple stairs as he came into the bedroom.

"Not... so... loud..." Aloy moaned through the fabric over her face. The sinking of the mattress on one side alerted her to the fact he had sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She felt him slide the covers back off of her face, her eyes were still clamped firmly closed.

"Just leave me here to die," she groaned, rolling over and burying her face in his pillow.

Erend let her lay there for a while, running a hand in gentle circles on her back. It was a nice comforting feeling, mildly distracting from the hammering in her head. "Your first hangover," he said.

"And last," she said into the pillow.

Erend laughed. "Everyone says that the first time," he said. "I thought you had fun last night? Especially when we got home."

Aloy's memories of the night before were foggy, but if she concentrated she could remember flashes of detail.

Them laughing around a table in the pub. Leaning heavily on Erend as they walked home, her knees wobbly. Her insisting upon removing his armor and shirt because she wanted to see his muscles. Lots of drunken kisses and other physically romantic activities, apparently she had been VERY affectionate in her inebriated state.

The act of summoning these fractured memories only served to make her head hurt more.

"I was a handful," she said, finally removing her face from the pillow.

"You were a fun handful though," he said.

Aloy looked at him, realizing now that the whole time he had been sitting there on the bed, touching her with one hand, he had been holding a glass of some chunky looking green liquid in his other hand.

"What IS that?" she asked, she could smell it now that she was sitting up.

"Secret family hangover cure," he said. "Ersa used to force feed it to me on mornings where I was particularly hard to rouse."

"Are mornings like this why you stopped drinking?" she asked, holding her head. Her stomach felt terrible, she thought she might just throw up.

"Uh... no," he said. "It was mornings like the one where you arrived in Meridian, needing me to have some sort of wits about me but I was hammered, that did that. Now... drink this."

"No way. I can't hardly take the smell of it, let alone drink it," she said, making a face.

"Look... I know it's not the most appetizing thing, but it works," Erend said. "I powered through many a day thanks to this concoction. Unless you'd rather stay here and pull yourself together while I go see the rest of the Vanguard off to the Claim."

Erend made to stand up, but Aloy reached out for his elbow to stop him.

"Alright, alright," she murmured, taking the glass from him. She plugged her nose so she didn't have to smell it, and put the glass to her lips. The goop was thick, and tasted as she envisioned a muddy forest road might taste like if you decided to siphon a puddle into a glass. "Okay, this is gross," she said after her second sip.

Erend had gotten up from the bed. He was retrieving her underthings from the floor, laying them out for her to put on. It was a nice domestic thing for him to do, and Aloy couldn't help but feel a flutter of affection rise in her as she watched him do this. He was already dressed in his pants and striped shirt, ready for his armor.

"I know it is, but keep drinking," he said.

Deciding there was no point dragging the torture out, Aloy plugged her nose again and chugged back the remaining half of the glass in one go. She twisted her face in disgust as it poured down her throat, struggling to keep it down. She sat there for a moment, swallowing repeatedly. Somehow, miraculously, her head was starting to clear, the room no longer spinning. She looked down at the now empty glass surprised.

"See," Erend said, taking the glass. "Now I don't mean to rush you but if you don't get dressed now we may miss them."

"Alright, I'll get moving," she said, as Erend descended the stairs.

The throbbing in Aloy's head was starting to fade. It was still there, but manageable. She slid finally from the bed and attempted to dress quickly. On went the brown undershirt and leggings that he had laid out for her. She found her focus sitting on the desk, pressing it into place before going to the dresser for her clothes.

"Sweetie?" she called down the stairs, as she slid her Nora skirt up over her hips. "Are my shoes down there?"

"They are!"

She stopped looking for them, pulling her leather tunic on now. She stepped into the washroom to splash some water on her face. Her reflection in the mirror looked worse for wear, she fixed her mussed hair quickly, combing through it with her fingers.

"You look fine." Erend had come back upstairs, carrying her boots. He handed them over as she came out. She sat in the desk chair to put them on.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess today," she said, fumbling to tie her shin guard on properly.

Erend was donning his armor, moving much more efficiently than she was. "Don't be sorry," he said, buckling the belt that held the heavy round plate that covered his gut in place. "I've seen worse. Hell, I've BEEN worse after a heavy drinking night."

Aloy was finally ready. She stood from the chair, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was apparently trying to digest itself. The fact she would be spending most of the day on a Strider being rocked didn't sound at all appealing at the moment. Erend was pulling on his gloves, the final piece of his Vanguard armor.

Within minutes they were out the front door, the cold morning air on her face woke her up. She breathed it in deeply as they walked through dark and quiet streets. Erend was walking quickly, and with his longer legs she was practically jogging to keep up.

The sky was just starting to lighten as they hiked down the steep trail on the Western end of the Mesa. In the Valley to the west of the village the Vanguard was fully assembled. Two carts heaping with tents and packs were hitched to Striders ridden by men Aloy only knew by look not by name. It was strange to see people she hadn't shown how to ride siting atop machines.

"Was wondering if you two were ever going to turn up!" Elof emerged from among the men, fully clad in armor, his helmet under one arm.

He met them midway from the base of the Mesa to the assembled crowd.

"Sorry, bit of a rough morning," Aloy said. Elof looked her over, an amused grin forming behind his beard.

"Light weight," he said.

Erend chuckled next to her. Aloy chose to ignore this, looking around at the people gathered here. Aloy and Erend weren't the only people there to see off the platoon. Not by a long shot. There were families. Mothers with children. Girlfriends. There to send off loved ones on their travels. It was beautiful, and a little heartbreaking. These men knew not when they would return home.

Aloy was suddenly feeling very lucky that when she departed today she would be taking Erend with her. She glanced over to him. He and Elof had broken off slightly from her discussing some important Vanguard thing she was sure. She was grateful to be excluded from it, her mental focus was still scattered.

Erend seemed to sense her eyes on him, looking over at her as he and Elof continued their apparently serious conversation. His grey eyes found hers across the distance, the early light of the sun falling across his face. It was only now she saw the bags under his eyes. How much sleep had they even gotten last night?

"Good morning, Aloy."

Aloy jumped. She had not noticed Anehita coming down the trail from Meridian. She looked just as tired as Erend did, her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Morning, come to see Brant off?" Aloy asked. She couldn't help but smile as Anehita blushed.

"Maybe I'm here to see YOU off," she said. "Oh, wait, you're going the other way later.... never mind."

"He's over leaning on his Strider by the corral," Aloy said, nodding in the correct direction.

"Thanks." This was spoken over her shoulder, as Anehita had already started walking towards Brant.

Aloy stood back and watched. At first, the young Oseram didn't see her. He was gazing off past her at the sunrise, his mind clearly miles away. She had to wave a hand in front of his eyes to get his attention, and after she did a wide smile spread across his face. Brant hugged her to him, and Aloy immediately wished she could hear what they were saying.

"Well, ain't that sweet," Elof said. He and Erend had clearly finished their conversation. They'd walked up to stand on either side of Aloy, following her gaze. Erend's hand found the small of her back, and without hesitation she leaned against him.

"I feel kind of bad leaving Anehita," Aloy said. "Everyone she knows is leaving."

"I could leave Brant behind, he's kind of annoying anyway," Elof said, clear by his tone of voice that he was joking.

"She'll be fine," Erend said. "She's a survivor. Made it through half a year of being a prisoner, didn't she?"

"So I'm stuck taking Brant? Damn," Elof joked. He stepped out of line so that he could face them. "It's that time. You two try not to freeze to death in the Holy Lands."

"Sacred Lands," Aloy corrected.

"Same difference," Elof said, over his shoulder as he turned to address the men. "Alright gents, it's time to fall in!"

He faced the couple one last time, behind him men were getting in line around the carts. Loved ones falling back to watch.

"Take care of yourself, will ya?" Erend said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I'll do my best, Cap," he said. He pulled on his Vanguard helmet, his was different than Erend's in the fact that it obscured most of his face. His brown eyes just about all that was visible before he turned and left them where they stood.

Aloy was watching Anehita and Brant saying goodbye. It was reminding her of when she had left Meridian after capturing Dervahl the first time. She was sure the chemistry between herself and Erend had been more obvious to others, though not entirely to them.

Brant was holding her hand, talking to her, pointing to the Strider. Probably telling her he had to go. Anehita was looking nervous, she darted forward and planted a kiss on the Vanguard's cheek before running off from him. Brant looked surprised, his cheeks flushing as he climbed astride his mechanical steed.

Elof was also mounted upon his machine, guiding it to the front of the pack. The men were beginning to move away. Erend moved his hand to Aloy's hip, pulling her closer to him. "Part of me hates that we aren't going with them," he said.

"I feel the same," Aloy said. "Kind of feel like if anyone should take Dervahl down, it should be us."

"No such luck I'm afraid," Erend said.

Aloy felt a lurch of guilt. She wondered if she should have let him go. Insisted, even. The additional spear in the Motherland was her responsibility, not his. For a wild moment she considered telling him to go. He could catch up. They weren't that far off now, as Anehita arrived to stand next to the couple.

The party crossed the river, many of the people who had come to say goodbye were turning and leaving. Anehita was sniffling to Aloy's right hand side.

She looked up at Erend, still torn between telling him to go and clinging to him even harder. His face was set, eyes still on his men as they drew further and further away. The sun was getting ever higher behind them, as they stared West.

"When do you leave?" Anehita asked.

Erend looked around at her, seemingly having not realized she was standing there. "As soon as possible," he said. "Don't want to burn too much daylight."

His arm around her waist tightened, as he turned them back towards the city. Anehita walked with them, still looking morbid.

Aloy couldn't think of anything to say. She was still feeling woozy, her headache having fallen back to a dull ache, her stomach twisted. Though that could have just been everything else weighing upon her.

Meridian was awake by the time they reached top side of the Mesa, the streets no longer empty. They walked in silence all the way to the market, where stalls were opening, merchants prepping to sell their wares.

"We better say our goodbye here," Erend said. He dropped his arm from around Aloy, turning to look at Anehita.

The petite Carja woman peered back at him sadly. "I'll miss you both," she said.

Aloy finally found her voice, as she looked at the desolate woman before her. "We will be back as soon as we can be," she said.

Anehita flung her arms around the huntress, hugging her. "You keep each other safe," she said. She released Aloy and surprisingly hugged Erend too.

"We will," Erend said, looking mildly uncomfortable as the shorter woman clung to him. "I promise."

This seemed to satiate her, she backed away from the couple, her eyes glassy again as they had been in the valley. "Goodbye."

Aloy felt another pang of sadness as they turned, leaving her behind in the market.

\-----------

Erend wasn't sure how he felt as they arrived back at the apartment to retrieve their things. He had known going in this day wouldn't be easy, and with each passing minute he could feel the reality of everything more and more.

He looked around the apartment. Looked at the dining table at which Aloy had once stitched him back up. He looked at the kitchen to the basin where they often did dishes together.

"When we get back, we are getting one of those cushy sofas for down here," Aloy said, pulling him from his thoughts.

She was still standing by the door, clearly having been watching him. This thought had come completely from left field, but he liked that she was thinking of when they would return, as he was. "We'll get a nice green one," he said. "Move the dining table and put it up against that wall."

"We can sit on it in the evenings after dinner," she said, finally moving into the apartment, drifting slowly to his side.

"Some nights I'll fall asleep on it and you'll have to wake me up to go to bed," he added, looking down at her as she slid her arms up around his neck, the front of her leather tunic touching the front of his armor.

"Sounds pretty nice if you ask me," she said, her hazel eyes were focused on his, her fingers suddenly running through his Mohawk.

"It will be," he said, moving his arms around her. "And we will have earned every moment of it." He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, wishing his hands were ungloved as he ran one down her hair, their lips hot on each other.

Erend had needed this. After, as they shouldered packs and tucked other items under their arms to leave, he felt better. This wasn't forever, he reminded himself, and he would be with her when he returned. Suddenly it was just a bit easier to leave the apartment.

They took the elevators from the Eastern bridge to get down to the Maizelands. By the time they returned the other elevators would be complete. That was another thing to look forward to, he filed it away in the back of his mind as they took the path out of the Eastern side of the village, across the wooden bridge.

Aloy reached up and tapped her focus, calling two Striders which came trotting from the woods to their right. She set immediately to fastening the two special made leather packs across the backs of the machines, giving each two large side bags to carry things in. Erend lashed the thick roll that was their bed and tent to the backside of his strider, so that it would be behind his back as they rode.

Much too soon, they were ready to go.

"Hey, before we... I just..." Aloy had a look he didn't see often on her face: uncertainty. "It's not too late to go with them."

Erend had been shoving his coat into one of his Strider's cargo pouches when she said this. He allowed the flap to fall closed, turning to look at her.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said.

"I mean I can handle this, if you wanted to go," she said. "I'm sure you can catch up, if you ride hard enough. Most of them are on foot after all."

"Aloy..." Erend went to her, she was at the shoulder of her mount. She looked so conflicted and was shaking her head as he approached, her red hair shining in the sun as it moved.

"I shouldn't have made such a big deal about splitting up for a couple weeks," she said. "I was being so selfish. I..."

Erend kissed her. He kissed her with every ounce of love and passion that he could muster in that moment, pressing her back up against the machine, one hand resting on its metal shoulder, the other sliding onto her waist. At first she was surprised, but she kissed him back deeply, her adventurous tongue the first to break through.

"I'm glad you were selfish," he said, after he broke breathlessly away from her. "I love you. Now let's get going."

Aloy took a deep breath, nodding. "I love you, too"

One last kiss for the road, and they both climbed atop their Striders, albeit he did so quite a bit less gracefully than she did. He still wasn't used to riding on these infernal things. As the machines began to move, following the river to the East, he looked back up at Meridian towering above and wondered when they would see it again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off as promised in two different directions. I really like the plan I have outlined. It's a broad arc not chapter by chapter yet but it's there and I'm excited about it. 
> 
> I had no idea this thing would turn into the lengthy monstrosity it has become. Thanks for continuing the journey with me. 
> 
> Next chapter: Elof & company arrive in the Claim make camp and pay a visit to the Council of Ealdormen.
> 
> Meanwhile Erend and Aloy are camping.
> 
> PS - I'm considering writing the drunk night with Aloy abd posting it over on AtSP: The Dirty Bits. Thoughts?


	45. Reaching Mainspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Castle on the Hill** \- _Ed Sheeran_
> 
>  **The Ancestor** \- _Darlingside_

The Claim was a territory that covered a sizable swatch of land to the North and North West of Carja lands. Its borders touched the territories of both the Banuk and the Nora to the East, but Elof and the men were headed to the center for the capitol: Mainspring.

They arrived in the vicinity as the sun began to fall in the West, the thick breakwalls that guarded the city coming into view on the horizon, torches already lit on either side of the massive stone archway that served as the primary entrance into the city. The draw bridge like door was currently down, but one the sun fully set that would no longer be the case.

Elof knew time was of the essence if he hoped to make it inside tonight. The party was strung out across at least a half mile behind where he rode atop his Strider. He looked back at this parade, eying the faces for a specific Vanguard.

Brant, who was riding near him, noticed this. "Who do you need?" he asked.

"Gunnar, find him will ya?" Elof answered.

Brant turned his steed, riding away from the front. He wasn't gone long before returning with Gunnar, a particularly formidable Oseram who's Broadhead looked as if it was straining beneath his bulk.

"Yes, sir?" Gunnar asked in a guttural growl of a voice.

"I'm leaving you in charge of camp making," Elof said. "Brant and I are going to ride ahead to Mainspring to try to get a word with an Ealdorman before sun down. The grounds between Widespring and the capitol should suffice."

"Aye, that it should sir," Gunnar agreed.

Gunnar turned his machine back away from them, returning to the men. Elof watched for a moment.

"Let's go," he barked to Brant, leaning forward and urging his Strider forward. Brant followed suit and soon they were galloping side by side across the remaining distance. The guards at the gate looked startled as they rode up, reaching for weapons as if to defend the entryway. Once they got right up on them, however, the guards seemed to recognize this was not an attack.

"How the HELL?!?" One of the guards asked, as Elof dismounted his steed outside the gate. The Vanguard knew full well that, like Meridian, the Strider would not be welcome with in the walls of the city. He ignored the startled guards, taking off his helmet and walking past them into Mainspring proper, Brant hot on his heels. "We'll be closing this gate soon!" the guard called after them.

"Which is why I'm not stopping to talk," Elof called back.

Mainspring was quite the city, large and sprawling within the sturdy defending walls. The streets were packed with Oseram. Unlike Meridian, however, the streets of the Claim's capitol were far from clean. The roads were muddy, trash and debris littering the walk ways and gutters. The Oseram cared significantly less about this sort of thing than the Carja did.

There had been a point in Elof's life when he had been used to this, but serving as a Vanguard in Meridian had spoiled him. The stench of Mainspring was overwhelming to him now. He turned to see that Brant was also pulling a bit of a face as they slogged quickly towards the Council Hall, their armored boots squelching in the muddy road.

"I remember now why I left this place," Brant said. As they turned a corner a filthy looking woman dumped a bucket of some disgusting liquid into the gutter, splashing their legs.

"Yeah, it all came screaming back," Elof said, glaring at the woman's back as she left the street.

The Council Hall of the Ealdormen was a tall, steepled structure that towered over the many single floor buildings around it. It was also built more from wood, whereas the majority of Oseram buildings were squat, round, and made of stack stone. The tribe had no priests or Kings, therefore there were no temples or palaces either, making the Council Hall the most prestigious structure in Mainspring.

It stood at the head of a square, in the middle of which was a massive iron statue of a fearsome Oseram soldier, brandishing his maul. A line of Mainspring citizens wound around this, snaking from the tall doors of the Council Hall.

"Are all these people trying to get in to see the Ealdormen?" Brant asked, eying the line. "Reminds me of the crowd to see the Sun King on a bad day."

Elof let out a grunt of acknowledgement of this, then ignoring the line marched straight to the front doors to the Hall. The townies in line were murmuring in the Vanguard's wake, seemingly not taking kindly to the fact he was not queuing like he should. Instead, he strode up to the doors, which were closed, and hammered on them heavily with his gloved fist.

The man at the front of the line, a sloppily dressed Oseram, with food dribbled all down his front, didn't seem to know what to make of this. He was drinking directly from a bottle of some sort of liquor in long swigs. He was taking one when the door finally opened, startling him so that he fell backwards into the person behind knocking them over and sending drink splashing onto the both of them.

"YEH DON'T KNOCK, ON THIS DOOR!" An Oseram even taller than Elof barreled out from within the entry way, his face was red with anger. "YEH WAIT YER TURN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" He was wearing armor not all that different from Vanguard armor, though not standard in shape. His long hair fell around his face to his shoulders, it flew around as he spun to find the culprit of the knocking.

"Good evening, Elrick," Elof said. "It's been a long time."

A moment of ringing silence followed this, as Elrick turned slowly to look the Vanguard up and down, squaring up to him. "You must need something if you've skulked all the way back here," he said, turning his back on them and stepping back into the door frame.

"Come now, is that any way to greet your brother?" Elof asked

Brant, who was standing behind Elof, let out a sudden gasp of understanding. He had been looking from the face of his friend, to the face of this stranger attempting to figure out the relationship at hand. Elrick had frozen in the doorway, he had a a goldenrod colored cape that draped over his armor at an angle, the diagonal cut of the yellow across the steel plates on his back.

"IN. NOW."

The line of citizens, behind the sloppy drunk man at the head, began to fuss as Elof and Brant slid into the open door past Elrick, who slammed it blocking out the sound of the rowdy crowd. The Council Hall entry way was a large open circular expanse, with thick stone columns arranged radially from the center. Off of this room were may doors, but the largest of which was a pair of dark mahogany doors dead ahead. Behind this was the meeting space of the Council of Ealdormen.

Elrick led them through a door immediately to their right, and up a set of stairs to a hallway with doors coming off either side. He passed a few doors up, before opening one on the left hand side and going in. The two Vanguard followed him into what appeared to be a small loft apartment.

"This doesn't look like the main council room," Elof said, sarcastically, as the door closed behind them.

"You can't just show up here and expect to get an audience with the Ealdormen," Elrick snapped back, walking past them deeper into the space.

"Technically, they're expecting me," Elof said. "The Sun King Avad sent me to parlay with the Ealdormen about your situation in the Scylfing territory."

Elrick had gone to an icebox, he paused with the lid open as he heard this before reaching in and pulling three bottles from within. He handed one to Elof, and one to Brant. "Official Sun King business, clearly you've risen a long way in the ranks of Carja feather heads," Elrick said, opening his bottle and taking a sip.

"I mean it's no secretary to the Ealdormen but it's something," Elof rebutted.

Brant was heavily sipping his mead, watching as the two brothers went back and forth. They were squared off again, facing each other with only the space of a couple paces between them. On their faces very similar expressions of annoyance.

"You traveled an awfully long way to piss me off," Elrick said.

"All I have to do is continue to exist to piss you off." Elof was now half shouting, he slammed his bottle onto an adjacent table. "I didn't come here for a damn fight. I came here because I had to before I could carry out my orders. Can I see them tonight or not?"

"No," Elrick answered, "You will have to wait till morning."

Elof let out a growl. "Fine, I will see you then," he said, turning he breezed past a stunned looking Brant to make it to the door.

"You better visit Modir while you're in town," Elrick said, to his brother's retreating back. "She'd want to see you."

The tall Vanguard stopped, a gloved fist clenched at his side. He turned his bearded face slightly, speaking quietly over his shoulder. "I'll consider it," he said.

And then he left, leaving Brant to scramble out the door behind him.

\-----------

The temperature was already feeling cooler after just a day's riding to the East. Erend was adjusting himself atop his Strider, attempting to find a new comfortable position. This was something he had to do every now and again, but more and more frequently as the day had worn on. They'd been traveling for hours now, the sun starting to set as they passed the settlement known as Lone Light.

They were riding down a steep trail into the valley that lie between them and Morning's Watch, one of the last Carja settlements they would pass on their journey. Aloy had wanted to reach it the first day, but Erend was starting to think that wasn't the best of ideas.

Due to the angle of the trail they were riding single file, she was riding ahead of him and despite her best efforts she was starting to slump forward on her machine out of exhaustion. He watched her as they descended, pushing herself back up then slowly starting to lean again. Not for the first time that day, Erend wished they were riding the same Strider.

He waited until they had reached the level ground of the valley before pulling his machine up next to hers so he could see her better. Hearing the hooves coming up, Aloy turned her pale freckled face to look at him, her eyes were heavily lidded.

"I think we should find a place to camp," Erend said. "I need off this thing or some bits you've shown interest in me keeping may never recover." He made an exaggerated adjustment in his seating, pulling a face as he did so.

Aloy cracked a tired smile. "We were supposed to make it back up the other side before camping," she said.

"I know, and I think that instead we should get some rest and pick it back up early tomorrow," he said.

At the word "rest", she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she was looking around at their surroundings. The valley floor was sparse in their immediate vicinity, no trees and just some shrubs here and there grown up against rocks. "There isn't any cover," she said.

Erend already had an answer for this, he had been scouting it their whole trip down from Lone Light. To the South there was a tall thin Mesa that rose up from the valley floor, in its shadow was a small alcove, with a couple trees.

"Over there, I think there's a fine spot," he said, pointing it out in the distance.

Aloy had stopped her Strider now, he pulled his up as close next to hers as he dared, waiting. "I must admit I am tired," she said.

There it was, he thought. He wasn't in a million years going to tell her she looked tired. "Then its settled," he said. Her hazel eyes met his, a smile exchanged before he turned his metallic steed south to lead the way.

It was with relief that Erend swung his leg up over the machine and dropped with a clang of armored boots to the ground. He gazed up at the rock face before him, significantly taller in person than it had been from a far.

Aloy rode up alongside him and he turned automatically to look up at her. He offered up a gloved hand and she took it, jumping down into his arms. For a moment they stood there, under the rapidly reddening sky above the valley, entwined in each other's arms. Erend was only dragged from this when one of the Striders that stood on either side of them stamped their foot.

"Would you rather build the tent?" Erend asked. "Or build the fire?"

"Fire," Aloy answered against his chest. Another couple moments and they separated. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead before turning to unhook the tent roll from the back of his Strider.

Being so deep in the Valley, the light was failing fast as the sun set. He could hear Aloy working quickly as he pounded the tent posts into the ground. A check over his shoulder, she was assembling some fallen branches from the three whole trees nearby. He unrolled the bedroll between the posts before placing the cross supports and throwing the canvas over it. He took off his gloves now, lifting a flap and throwing them into the tent.

"There we go," Aloy said behind him, he turned to see she had gotten the fire kindled, her face illuminated in the warm flickering light. She rose up from where she had been squatting, her eyes meeting his across the flames.

"See, I would have taken forever to do that," he said. "Sit, I'll grab some rations."

Erend went to his pack on the side of his Strider, and retrieved from it a sack of food meant for their dinner and a large canteen he had filled earlier. When he returned she had circled around to the tent side of the fire, sitting cross legged with her back to the mesa.

Plopping the sack of food into her lap, Erend lowered himself to the ground with a little more difficulty than he would have liked. His armor still needed some breaking in in the flexibility department, but he settled in next to her nonetheless.  
  
Aloy had opened the sack, reaching in and pulling from it two apples and two small baguettes. She handed him his, and bit immediately into her apple. They ate in silence, aside from the wind whipping occasionally through the valley and the crackle of the small fire. Erend finished his food first, tossing his apple core away into the underbrush.

Erend slid an arm around her back, blissfully free from her weapons which were sitting on the ground on the other side. She leaned against him, taking the last bite of her bread.

"I needed the food," she admitted, her eyes on the fire.

"I know. I did too," Erend said, running his hand up and then down her back. She was leaning against him even heavier now, her cheek coming to rest on his scarf, her breath warm on the underside of his chin.

"It's been a long day," she said. "I picked the worst day to have my first hangover." There was a note of amusement in her voice and it made him chuckle.

"You powered through though," he said. "I'm so proud."

It was her turn to let out a tired laugh, she lifted her head off of his shoulder, a delicate hand rising to his cheek to bring his eyes to hers. "It's easy to power through with you there to keep me moving," she said. "Thank you, for coming with me."

"I would escort you to the end of the world if you needed me to," Erend said. He meant it, and some of his earnestness must have shown in his eyes because the gaze she returned was like fire.

Aloy kissed him, her soft lips finding his as he felt her hand slide down to his neck. He pulled her closer, meeting her hungry lips with his own, his free hand coming up to touch her hair.

  
Erend smiled after this, as her lips left his as gently as they had arrived, her eyes opening, reflecting the now dying embers of the fire.

"We should get some sleep," he said, running his hand down the side of her face, tucking back hair he had likely set loose himself earlier.

"Probably," she said. "Especially since stuff like this is what led to us not getting any sleep LAST night."

They laughed together then, their bodies rocking against each other. "I love you," Erend said. He slid his arms from around her and with a bit of effort rose to his feet, offering her his hand.

He lifted her to her feet, and she leaned immediately against him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, too."

Aloy retrieved her weapons, and then ducked into the tent under the flap that Erend lifted for her. He gave one last look around at the quiet valley, the sky was overcast and the fire was dying. There was nothing to be seen anyway, Erend thought. Then he ducked inside the tent, ready to curl up with Aloy and get some sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one to you. In fact it almost didn't happen tonight I was like 80% done when the Sony E3 stream went live and they announced the new HZD expansion and then I couldn't focus. Omg. 
> 
> Anyway. Cobbling it together here as you see. I did a thing. I'm not sure if it's a good thing. I mean I am not 100% sure it's a good idea taking half this thing and putting it on the shoulders of an OC I accidentally created because I needed a Vanguard to carry a cot in the first chapter. And now there's a brother. What am I even doing? 
> 
> *nervous laughter*
> 
> Anyway I should be asleep right now so thank you for reading and commenting and being awesome.


	46. The Ealdormen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Hey Brother** \- _Avicii_
> 
>  **A Hazy Shade of Winter** \- _Simon & Garfunkel_

Aloy awoke the next morning feeling significantly better. It was amazing what a few hours of actual sleep could do. For the first time in a day there was no longer an ache somewhere in the back of her head. She wasn't quite ready to rise yet, cuddled up against Erend's side, her head resting on his shoulder, face pressed against the soft material of his striped shirt.

They had attempted for a while the night before to sleep without shedding armor, but in the end a need for closeness won out over convenience. Their armor ended up piled in a corner of the tent. Aloy was glad for this as she listened to his heart beating, tightening slightly the arm she had draped across his midsection.

It was then that she realized he, too, was awake, lying quietly in the darkness of the tent. The arm he had around her back moved, a broad hand running up between her shoulder blades.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

Aloy pushed herself up off of his shoulder, propping her body up on one arm to look down at him. "Pretty well, I think," she answered, running her free hand down his mohawk. "I feel a lot better than yesterday, in any case."

"That's good to hear," he said, closing his eyes again at her touch, her fingers still playing with the wide band of hair on top of his head. "I was pretty worried about you yesterday, I know you were more miserable than you let on."

"Thanks for making me stop when you did," she said. "And for making it seem like it was for your benefit, even though I don't think it was." With these words she leaned down and placed a solitary kiss on his wide lips. He smiled against her mouth, running a hand down her hair.

"I have no idea what you mean," he said, as she sat up reaching for her leather tunic from the pile of discarded armor.

Aloy couldn't help but smile as she popped her head out of the neck of her top, pulling her hair out all the way around. Erend was still lying on his back. He tucked his hands behind his head, his elbows poking out on either side as he watched her dress, which wasn't the easiest task in the confines of the tent. It took a fair bit of twisting and bending to manage it.

"I hope you enjoyed that show," she said, lacing up her shin guards.

"Oh, I did," he said, sitting up finally. "So flexible." He bounced his eyebrows at her and she punched him playfully in the arm.

"Alright, I'm going to go situate the machines," she said. He was pulling on his boots now, as she ducked out of the tent under the flap.

The sun was peeking over the rise of the valley wall, filling the canyon with morning light. The machines, as predicted, had wandered off. Aloy pressed the Focus to call them back. They came trotting around from the other side of the mesa, fortunately still bearing their packs.

She heard Erend step out from under the tent flap behind her. In his hands were Marad's spear and her bow, he held them out to her when she looked back.

"Thanks." She fastened them both into their proper places on her body. Together the couple tore down the tent, and soon Erend was tying the roll back onto his machine.

Aloy mounted her strider, looking and feeling infinitely more prepared for today's ride than she had been this time the day before. She was even able to enjoy watching him clumsily climbing onto the back of his Strider.

"One of these days I'm going to get the hang of that," he said, finally situating himself. "Oh, stop you're grinning!"

She couldn't manage this, and his faux outrage only served to amuse her more. She had to choke back a laugh as she spoke. "We better get moving. Next stop: Daytower."

Aloy led the way away from the remnants of their fire, Erend following suit.

\-----------

"So... we're just _NOT_ going to discuss this whole thing with your brother?" Brant asked.

They were walking among the rows of tents that made up the Vanguard camp. Most of the men were still asleep, but occasionally a head popped out from a tent in their wake.

"What's to discuss?" Elof asked, sides stepping one such curious onlooker's head protruding into the walkway.

"How about the fact you never in all the planning meetings or briefings ever mentioned you had a brother who worked for the Ealdormen?" Brant persisted.

"Didn't seem pertinent at the time," Elof answered, increasing his pace as they finally cleared the edge of the camp.

"How is it _NOT_ pertinent?" Brant asked. "There's a story here."

"Brant. Drop it," Elof groaned, as they walked ever closer to the gateway into Mainspring. "It's already about to be a long day without you doing... whatever this is."

They were making their way towards the main gate into Mainspring, the draw bridge was still closed up, but as they got nearer Elof could hear as the chain winches began being turned from the other side.

Brant had fallen quiet, but something told Elof that this discussion was far from over. Still, he was grateful for the reprieve as they made their muddy walk through the city to the Council Hall square, where people somehow were already lined up.

Just as he had the day before, Elof ignored this, choosing to march straight to the doors and knock. It took only a few moments before it was thrown open, Elrick behind it already looking cross.

"You're late," he hissed, stepping back to allow them entry. "I said to get here before sunrise."

"And yet the gate to the city doesn't drop until _after_ sunrise," Elof replied, trying like hell to keep his tone neutral, he needed this visit to go better than yesterday's. "Unfortunately I can only fly with the help of a Glinthawk and I left that back home."

Elrick had closed the doors behind them, he was examining his brother curiously, clearly not knowing what to make of this statement. He bore a look of mild confusion as he walked around the two Vanguard.

"This way," he said, seemingly deciding not to inquire into the wild Glinthawk statement. He heaved open one of the huge mahogany doors into the main meeting hall.

The room was one of the tallest Elof had ever seen. The ceiling was at least three stories above their heads, with windows cut into the slanted roof that sent shafts of sunlight to the floor of the empty room.

"They will be in shortly," Elrick said. "I suggest you take a seat."

There was a short table, behind which four wooden chairs sat, in the center of the room. This faced six tall podiums, each with steps up the side to climb up into tall back chairs. It placed a clear height differential between the Ealdormen and anyone who may be there to speak with them.

Elof and Brant sidled behind the table, sinking into the low wooden stairs. Elrick left them, the sound of the door closing behind him echoing through the cavernous room.

"Well, at least you two aren't shouting at each other this morning," Brant said.

The most acknowledgement Elof gave this statement was a grunt. After a few minutes of waiting, the door Elric had disappeared through re-opened and the Ealdormen began filing in. Not all were _actually_  men, there was one woman among the five representatives. No one spoke as they made their way up into their high seats, filling all the podiums but one. Elof assumed that this was where the Scylfing clan Ealdorman would have sat had they been in attendance.

Elrick had returned, he stood at the end of the table waiting for the final council member, a sluggish fat gent, to settle in his seat.

"Gentlemen, Lady, I give you Elof Vanguardsman, messenger of the 14th Sun King, Avad," Elrick declared finally.

Behind their podiums, the men seemed to lose it immediately at the mention of the Sun King. One even going so far as to spit upon the ground at the mere mention. Elrick ignored this, now turning to the table to speak instead.

"Sirs, the Council of Ealdormen," he said to the two quiet Vanguards, then he went down the line and introduced all of the representatives. "Harald," a thin, completely bald man gave them a curt nod. "Oddvar," the eldest of the council, with long grey hair, peered down his sharp nose at them. "Valdemar," a chubby and dirty man with food on his face used his moment to spit on the floor again. "Sigurd," a man who looked too young to be a member simply crossed his arms and stared at them. "And finally our Ealdor _woman_ , Zahra."

Zahra also looked a bit too young to be on a council of elders. She had long honey blond hair braided in a thick braid. Unlike her male counterparts, she had made no reaction to the mention of the King, and even now as she gazed down at Elof and Brant her face was completely unreadable.

Elrick bowed and backed off to stand near the wall.

"What does that weasel need now?" Valdemar asked, scratching his fat tummy which was barely covered by a thin well worn brown a shirt.

"We discussed this the other day, gentlemen," Zahra answered. She was sitting with perfect posture, her chin held high as she gave her male peers a piercing look down the line of podiums. "They're here for Dervahl."

"Dervahl? Didn't we execute him?" Harald asked. "I distinctly remember dealing with a Dervahl situation months ago."

Oddvar, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, shook his head. "No he's with the Scylfing clan, as we've discussed countless times in the past few days," he said.

With this statement the entire dais looked down at the empty end podium next to Zahra. Then one by one they shifted their attention to Elof and Brant.

Elof stood up from his chair, feeling far too short compared to the high sitting Ealdormen. Even standing he had to look up to them as he walked around the table to address them properly.

"Lady and gentlemen," he said, giving a slightly exaggerated bow. "I am Elof, and I serve as a Vanguard in Meridian." Here there was more spitting on the floor of the chamber that he chose to ignore. "Dervahl was supposed to have been contained, and yet in the last fortnight we have had two incidents in Carja territory at his orders. Including the kidnapping of our Vanguard Captain."

"Ah, yes, Erend," Zahra said, her piercing blue eyes locked upon Elof and for a moment he felt like she was seeing through him to his insides. "He was rescued wasn't he? I expected him to be with you."

"The Captain is acting upon intelligence of Dervahl's next possible target," Elof said. "He sent me in his stead to investigate the situation"

"Next target?" Oddvar asked. "Where is this target?"

Elof had anticipated this question and was prepared with an answer. "That information is above my pay grade, sir," he said. "I can say however that it is somewhere not within the Claim."

"So what is it you want exactly?" Valdemar asked.

"Permission to travel where we need within the Claim, to go into Scylfing territory and if necessary remove Dervahl," Elof answered. "And, if any of your clans have some to spare, a few extra men to help us do it."

A couple of the men laughed, Oddvar looked indifferent. "Go where you please, it's of no concern to me. Scylfing territory is a long way from my clan."

"Excellent," Zahra said. "Definitely good to look at the bigger picture."

"S'far as I'm concerned the Scylfing can rot," grunted Harald.

"Yes, but how long before they start posing a threat to the rest of the Claim?" Zahra asked. She stood from her high backed chair, now the tallest person in the room. "You shall have assistance from the Wulfing clan. Dervahl has plagued these and the neighboring lands for too long."

The men of the council were muttering to each other, but she was eying Elof with that piercing look again. "Excellent then," he said, glancing back at Brant who had spent the entirety of this exchange sitting behind the table watching with his jaw slightly open.

"I will come and visit you at your camp this evening to discuss the finer points," she said. This was not a question. "But for now there's likely a load of idiots waiting to complain to us about mundane things."

Elrick had come back into the middle of the room at these words, ushering the two Vanguard towards the door. It didn't seem any of the male Ealdormen had anything more to say in the subject. Elof looked back at Zahra as they left, she had sat back in her chair, her eyes watching their exit with a strange intensity.

Soon the doors to the Council Hall were closing behind them.

"Well, my responsibility to this endeavor is over," Elrick said, walking through the columned entry hall to the outer door. "I guess I'll see you in another couple years."

This stopped Elof in his tracks. He took in a deep breath before making his way through the room towards his brother. "I'm sorry Elrick," he said, one foot out the door his brother was holding open for him. "I've been a shit brother. And I'll probably always be a shit brother. But it was never your fault that I hated it here."

Elof couldn't bear to say more, so with that he departed out the door, Brant trotting along in his wake.

\-------------

Thanks to an early start, Aloy and Erend had managed to reach Daytower by early afternoon, just as a light snow began to fall. It would be their last moment on Carja territory so they decided to stop and stretch their legs for a bit.

"Well, how about that," Erend said, as he dismounted his Strider. "It _does_  snow in Carja lands."

He was colder than he was willing to admit, and had been for maybe the last hour they had been traveling. Lifting a flap to one of his cargo satchels, Erend retrieved the long leather coat that Levi had stitched for him.

Aloy had made ground from her Strider behind him. He leaned his weapon on the machine's side and slid the coat on before turning to face her.

She stopped, looking at him up and down for a moment. As she did this she bit her lip, and this sent Erend's heart racing slightly.

"You like it?" he asked. He held his arms out and turned slightly to show it off. "Thought it would reduce the risk of me freezing my ass off."

Aloy seemed to unstick herself, crossing the distance between them to touch the lapel of the coat, she pulled it snug on him and looked up at him with a rapt expression. "I really like it," she said, smiling.

Erend wanted to kiss her, but one of them had to remember that they were actually within a village and that there were people passing by, many looking curiously at their machines. It was not an everyday sight to see Striders carrying cargo for humans, after all.

"Alright save looks like that for later," he said. He gave her a playful wink. She laughed, releasing his jacket.

  
They didn't stay long in Daytower, long enough to walk out the kinks in their knees from riding for so long, and to check in with Balahn the head Carja soldier at this, the last outpost before the Motherland. Then, intent on getting a couple more hours of travel under their belts before sundown, Aloy and Erend rode out the gates on the other side of Daytower into Nora lands.

Aloy grew quiet almost immediately, Erend kept steeling glances over at her through the snowfall that was only growing heavier the further they traveled. Visibility was starting to take a hit as a result, anything beyond a certain point became invisible in a sea of white swirls.

Abruptly, Aloy stopped her machine, turning to Erend as he came level with her on the trail they were forging through a growing white accumulation on the ground. She didn't speak for a moment, her head tilted. Finally Erend realized that was because she was listening.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

It was like a sizzle, carried to them in the wind, Aloy was looking back away from him, her ginger locks alive in the wind. Just as she reached up to activate her Focus, he heard the much more distinct sound of an arrow cutting through the air.

Aloy reacted so quickly that he would have missed it had he blinked, she kicked her leg over the back of her Strider as a flaming arrow collided with her machines shoulder on the opposite side from where she slid off.

The metallic beast was having none of this, it reared on its hind legs and trotted off leaving Aloy exposed, another arrow cut the air, landing in the snow with a sizzle right where she had been a moment before.

Erend's breath caught in his throat, she had turned taking long strides towards him, reaching up. He extended his hand just in time and she seized it swinging onto the back of his Strider behind him.

"Bandits," she gasped, as her hands clung to the back of his coat and he urged his machine forward.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, the Elof half of this story has grown legs and begun to walk on its own. I hope it's as enjoyable for you as it is for me to discover where I want him to go as it happens. ;-)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and special thanks to those who comment.


	47. Breathless Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Love Runs Out** \- _OneRepublic_
> 
>  **Kiss Me** \- _Ed Sheeran_

Aloy was cursing herself. How much slower could she have possibly been to activate her Focus? Now, she looked around at the glowing orange bodies showing on her Focus interface and realized that she had let them get boxed in.

"They've closed off our only route forward," she said. Erend's hammer was between their bodies, Aloy still gripping the back of his dark leather coat. The Strider beneath them reared as a volley of arrows from the front came down in the snow.

"Show me where," Erend said.

"Over a dozen." Aloy pointed, her hand tracing the arc of bandits lurking just beyond the edge of their visibility in the snow to their left and in front of them. Unfortunately, on their other side was a steep mountain face. This boiled their choices down to fighting or fleeing back the way they had come.

Erend was cussing, clearly coming to the same conclusion she had. "We can't fight them off with both of us on the same machine," Aloy said, and before allowing him any time to argue she dismounted, dropping down between the Strider and the rock face of the mountain. Erend looked down at her, his grey eyes full of concern. "Double back, try to flank them from the West."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, turning the machine around, his head swiveling on his shoulders to keep his gaze on her as he did so.

"I'm going to take advantage of the fact I can see them better than they can see me," Aloy answered. She unshouldered her bow, notching an arrow in place before looking up at him one last time. There was fear in his eyes, which surprised her. They could handle some bandits! she thought defiantly.

"Please be careful," he said. Then, finally, he rode off back West on the trail they themselves had forged through the snow.

The wind was whipping through the mountains and all Aloy could see with her bare eye was swirling eddies of thick white snow. On her Focus, however, she could see that the bandits were advancing, likely coming closer in hopes of better visibility.

Aloy aimed at the closest, pulling the string of her bow taught and letting the arrow fly. The wind caught it, its trajectory veered off course hitting nothing. Notching another arrow, she aimed again, this time angling up wind to compensate. This arrow made its mark, the orange outline going down in the snow.

Unfortunately she had given away her location in the process and had to roll away to avoid a pair of fire arrows sent her way. She notched another as she moved as quickly as she could through the ankle deep snow. Now she could hear Erend, and see his Strider's outline on her Focus as he attacked from a side they weren't expecting.

Aloy let another arrow fly, taking down a bandit that had been trying to creep up on her. Then another into the head of a man attempting to aim a shot at Erend. She was slowly positioning herself in the center of the arc, each direction she turned she fired an arrow into a bandit before moving on. This was working well, she was widdling down their numbers.

There wasn't time to become complacent however, behind her she could hear the unmistakable sound of arrows striking machine parts. She knew the popping sound too well, as she usually was the one causing it.

Suddenly, all she could think of was reaching Erend. She could see the outline of the Strider in her Focus, sinking to the ground, but not him. Aloy sprinted through the snow, ignoring the arrows falling behind her. She ended up skidding to a stop next to the fallen machine, sending white powder up around her feet.

Still, she didn't see Erend.

Notching another arrow, she shot a rushing bandit in the shoulder. " _Erend!_ " she called. The falling snow was too heavy to see much, she turned on the spot peering at the orange human outlines attempting to locate him.

A battle cry sounded to her left, she turned just in time to see a man rushing her with a spear, appearing as if from nowhere in the swirling white. She parried his first blow, but slid slightly in the snow, allowing him to catch her arm with the blade on a return swing.

Aloy let out a small cry of pain as it split the skin across her left bicep, red blood spattering across the white snow.

A strangled panicked shout proceeded Erend out from the wintery haze, war maul held high. This startled the bandit, who had raised his spear, by the looks of it to make a fatal stab to Aloy's side. He wouldn't have time to do this however, before a hammer blow to the chest sent him flying back.

Erend checked Aloy, over his shoulder, as he rushed the bandit a second time. Hammer hit after hammer hit, all the while making the most angry grunts and shouts that Aloy had ever heard him make.

The other bandits were retreating rapidly, seemingly having decided they had bitten off a bit more than they could chew. Aloy was still by their destroyed Strider, holding the cut across her arm, fishing through one of the packs bound to the machine until she found a bandana to push onto the wound to stem the bleeding. The bandit that had cut her was no longer responsive, yet Erend was still hitting him when she turned.

"Erend, he's down! You can stop!"

He froze, hammer held above his head. He lowered it slowly, his breath ragged. Then, abruptly, he rushed through the snow to her, throwing his weapon aside as he reached her.

"Are you okay? How bad is it? I saw blood, lots of blood," Erend was talking in a manic fast voice, fear still splashed across his face.

"I'm fine, it's not even deep enough for stitches," she answered, as he peered under the tied bandana.

"Thank the moon." Erend pulled her against him, careful to avoid the cut on her arm. Neither spoke for a while, he rocked her gently against him, and she couldn't help but stare at the broken body of the bandit who had made the fatale mistake of drawing blood from her in battle when Erend was near.

\-----------

As the sun set, the Vanguard camp was alive with sound and merriment. The news that they had at least another night camping outside Mainspring was received with jubilation, and now the drinking had begun. There was no point attempting to wrangle them in, so instead Elof had hid in the command tent, poring of a map of the Claim.

He paused only to light the lamp that hung from the highest tent support, bathing the large tent in flickering light. The map was sprawled on a table in the center of the tent, Elof was leaning heavily upon this, tapping his fingers as he thought and rethought the route they might take.

Elof didn't look up when the tent flap opened behind him, assuming incorrectly that it would be Brant. In fact, he didn't look up from the map until a voice far too soft and feminine to be a Vanguard spoke.

"Good evening."

He turned to see that Zahra had stepped just inside the tent opening, looking around herself at the canvas walls. He straightened up. "Good evening, m'am," he said. "Was just looking at travel routes."

She even walked with perfect posture, head held high adorned in a solid metal helmet with decorative wings on either side pointing up. She removed this as she came to the table, setting it down on an open wooden surface next to the papers strewn across it.

"It is Zahra, there is no need for m'am," she said. "I will depart in the morning to gather my men. You can rendezvous with us the following day here." She pointed a finger concealed in tightly fitting leather gloves."In Wulfing territory."

"You'll be going yourself?" Elof asked, surprised. She had what amounted to a cushy desk job pushing paper, why would she want to go out into the field? he wondered.

"I serve in multiple capacities for my clan," she answered, fixing him with her piercing eyes that shimmered in the lamp light. "And though there is an interim captain in place, I think where Dervahl is concerned I would prefer direct involvement."

Zahra moved her eyes back to the map, but Elof was having trouble tearing his gaze off of her. There was an intensity about her that showed in every movement, every pointed gesture, every word she spoke. Her armor was the most feminine he had ever seen, a bodice plated with steel beneath a dark cloak.

"This is where he allegedly is?" she asked, pointing to a marker on the map, her eyes finding Elof's again.

Finally, Elof turned his attention back to the parchment. "Yes, there's a facility there meant for holding prisoners," he answered. "He was supposed to be being held there to await trial."

"A trial that will never occur," Zahra said. "Not if I have any say in it. Instead, he will be dead."

She said this matter of factly, as if it was nothing. Elof swallowed hard, wondering if he should mention his orders had been to kill over retrieve.

"You won't face any arguments from me," he said, instead. "History has shown that capturing him doesn't necessarily work out."

There was a long beat of silence after this, as Zahra for what seemed to be the first time sized Elof up. She was just as tall as he was, something he wasn't used to when it came to women. Hell, he realized now how used to _Carja_ women he had become. Aside from the occasional Oseram lady that had moved to Meridian, the majority of the ladies he encountered were petite, delicate, and thin, much like the birds their tribe was so obsessed with.

But not Zahra, no she was beefy, sturdy. Still beautifully feminine and yet looked like she could beat down half his men if she needed to. Surely she would destroy him in a fight, though part of that may be due to the sheer distraction of her presence.

Elof realized he had been staring. Zahra had raised her eyebrows, looking at him with a curious gleam in her eyes. He cleared his throat pointedly, turning back to the map.

"How does yours King feel?" she asked. "Does he want Dervahl dead... or alive?"

"I was told if given the choice between killing him and any other course," Elof said, turning to look at her again mid sentence. "I was to kill him."

Another moment of silence, Zahra was nodding. "Good then," she said. Clearly she had gotten everything she had come for, because she picked her helmet back up off the table. "I will see you day after tomorrow in Wulfing clan lands. Don't keep me waiting."

With that, she donned her head piece again, giving him one last piercing look before vanishing out of the tent as quickly as she had come.

Elof had to catch his breath, he leaned on the table, a hand across his chest.

"That is some woman," he said, to the completely empty tent.

\-----------

It had finally stopped snowing, Erend was grateful for this as they rode on what was now their only remaining Strider. As angry as he had been when it evacuated, stranding Aloy in the snow amidst bandit fire, he was relieved that it had kept away long enough to survive the attack.

They had spent a few nervous minutes in the snow transferring the cargo from his machine to hers before finally departing, and ever since Erend had been on edge waiting for another volley of arrows to come down upon them at any point. Thinking of this, he pushed the Strider to move ever faster, though in the cold it's fastest speed was not all that fast.

Aloy was behind him, he could feel her hands gripping his waist through his coat and it was reassuring. He knew he had lost himself a bit back there, knew the moment he had seen the look in her eyes as he stood over the bandit who had cut her arm. But right now all he could care about was that she was safe.

That and finding a place to camp so that they could get off of the infernal machine. He needed the freedom of motion to hold her, to clean and tend to the wound, to see her face. They had been traveling for three hours since the incident with the bandits and he was sure it would be safe enough to stop soon.

Aloy seemed to be reading his mind, he felt her lean into him, pushing the handle of his weapon against his back to speak into his left ear. "There's been no sign of them for a long distance, I think we should find a spot for the night."

Erend nodded. Now he was looking in earnest, examining their surroundings to find a spot, until Aloy's arm appeared alongside him, pointing. There up a hill was a flat outcropping off the mountain that was somewhat sheltered by the rock face on two sides of it.

He turned the Strider onto the steep trail up to this, its metallic hooves slid slightly on snow and ice accumulation on the ground, but found purchase enough to make it up. They had barely stopped when Aloy swung down off of the strider.

Erend followed, his heavy armored boots squelching in the snow as he made ground.

"I'll do fire, you do tent?" she asked.

"No fire," he said shaking his head. "In case we are being slowly followed, don't want to give away our location, we will just have to try to warm up in the tent."

Aloy looked mildly like she wanted to argue with this, but something about the look on his face seemed to change her mind. Reluctantly she nodded, and instead went to get the tent roll from the back. He waved her off from doing this too, however, so finally she stood back and let him erect the tent.

It didn't take long, and soon Erend was holding the flap up for Aloy to duck inside. She had grown quiet again, and Erend wished he could unravel the knot that had developed in his stomach. He retrieved their first aid kit from the strider, and joined her inside the tent.

They both doffed armor, piling it in the corner as they had the night before, it was the only way Erend could possibly sit up comfortably inside the tent, his armor was still new and stiff, something only exacerbated by the cold. Aloy was done before him, sitting cross legged on her side of their bedroll, wearing her clingy brown leggings and undershirt, watching him as he tossed the last of his armor, the tunic, to the side.

"Tomorrow night we will be sleeping in a cabin with a fire place," she said, as he lowered himself to sit next to her.

"We have that too look forward to after a long journey," he said. He had placed a gentle hand on the elbow of her injured arm, lifting it away from her body to untie the makeshift bandage.

The gash was a good six inches long, fortunately not too deep, and had in the hours since stopped bleeding. Erend opened the first aid satchel, which had been stocked thoroughly by Anehita before they had departed Meridian.

"See, not as bad as you thought," Aloy said, her eyes were on his face when he looked up to meet them.

"I think it was the sight of blood on pure white snow," he said. "Seemed so much more than it was." He was cleaning the wound now, using a cloth and some sort of cleanser, wiping away the caked blood.

"Is that why you went so overboard?" she asked. He could feel her eyes on the top of his head as he bent down over the wound cleaning it.

"I... panicked," he answered. "You were calling my name and when I got there I saw blood and..."

"I was calling YOU because I couldn't find you," she said. "I found your machine and not you. It wasn't a distress call."

"I wasn't thinking straight at that point, Aloy," he said, now unscrewing the pot of salve to smear some on the cut, avoiding looking at her eyes.

"Ah, well, can't say I was entirely either," she said. Silence fell over them as he finished caring for her wound, soon he was wrapping it in proper bandage, tying it snug around her arm.

"I know that I'm overprotective," he said, finally, after tying closed the bag of medical supplies and setting them aside.

"Sometimes," Aloy said. "You make me feel like you think I'm a porcelain doll. That I might break if you let anyone or anything else near me. That I can't defend myself."

Erend suddenly understood the slightly spiky silence that had been hanging over them. THIS was why. "No," he breathed. "No, no, no of course I know you can defend yourself."

"Then... why?" Aloy looked at him with her eyes wide, and it was as if she was staring right into his heart. She reached out a thin pale hand, and he took it, enveloping it in his wide rough palm.

Erend took a deep breath, knowing he had no choice but to find the words to explain what he wasn't sure was explainable. He looked down at her hand in his for a moment before looking up to meet her inquiring eyes.

"You see... I knew Ersa could defend herself, too," he said. "Then one night when I wasn't near to back her up... well, you know how that ended."

Aloy's expression seemed to soften immediately. "Oh, Erend..." She moved closer to him, close enough for him to slide an arm around her back next to him.

"I   _know_ you can defend yourself. Hell, I've seen you take down machines that made me piss myself just seeing them," he said. He felt her chuckle at this beside him, her head had found his shoulder, her face in his scarf. "But, so long as I'm there, I'm going to beat down any man that tries to hurt you. I can't not. Because... because you're the only family I have left. When I look at my future, the one person I know must be in it, has to be in it, is you. So when that is threatened I... may go a little overboard to protect it like I did today."

Aloy pulled back from his shoulder, sitting back on her haunches to look at him. Her hand came up to his face, her fingers brushing through the thick hair on his jaw. "I imagine if the tables were turned, and I had seen someone hurt you, then I might have done the same," she said.

"It's hard to put into words how much you mean to me, Aloy," Erend said, their eyes were locked on each other in the failing light inside the tent, the sun was setting rapidly outside now. "I just... need you to be safe and by my side. I'll do anything, take down anyone who threatens that. I've never felt that way about anyone before, it's both terrifying and exciting."

Erend had not anticipated what Aloy would do next. She turned her body to him, swinging one of her legs over his where they lie straight out in front of him. Soon she was straddling his lap. He took in a sharp breath as her weight came down upon him, her arms encircling his neck.

"What're you doing?" he asked, breathlessly. He moved his hands to her hips, gazing raptly into her eyes.

"You say there aren't words to explain how much we mean to each other," she said, her hands dropping from his neck. She moved them to the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it into the pile of armor. "But we have ways other than words."

For a moment, all Erend could do was look at her, sitting reversed on his lap, her red hair toppling down bare shoulders, the nipples on her naked breasts hardening automatically in the cold. He tightened his grip on her hips, feeling himself grow excited beneath her as she smiled at him.

"Shit, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked, pulling her towards him, kissing her, trying to tamp down the urges her hips rolling on his sent through him.

"You were you, my charming, strong, protective Vanguard captain," she whispered, as his lips left hers, trailing down her neck, kissing the bare skin of her shoulder. "I love you."

Erend returned to her lips from her neck, a tender kiss as her bare top pressed against the fabric of his shirt. "I love you, too," he said against her lips.

Aloy's hands found the bottom of his shirt now, pulling it up over his head, sending it the way of hers as they kissed again, their bodies entwined as the sun set fully outside the tent and nighttime fell around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo. A lot of energy went into this one hahaha. I know a few of you wanted the drunken Aloy scene written, but instead there will be a steamy tent scene that will go up on AtSP: The Dirty Bits along with the next chapter. ([EDIT HERE IS THE SCENE IT IS DONE EARLY ENJOY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/25118850))
> 
> I have already started writing it. So yeah, that's happening. 
> 
> Next chapter: THEY FINALLY GET TO THE EMBRACE. Sorry feels like it's taking forever. There's some Nora folk just dying to be random wild cards in their relationship waiting for them there. 
> 
> I have absolutely no comment on what's happening in the Claim. *maniacal laugh*
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read!


	48. Still Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Changing Me** \- _Julia Michaels_
> 
> **Still Alright** \- _Adam Merrin_

(To read the explicit scene that takes place between the chapters visit [AtSP:The Dirty Bits- In the Tent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/25118850))

Aloy awoke the next morning in the safety of Erend's arms, their naked bodies spooned together under his leather coat. He was still snoring, his breath filtering through her hair to her neck, it was warm in the cold morning air.

Light was starting to filter faintly through the canvas of the tent, she lie there listening to him breath, and to the winter wind outside. This would be the final day of travel, and Aloy was looking forward to being off the road.

Erend let out one last snort behind her, stirring. The arm that had previously been lying limp across her tightened slightly. She found the hand attached to this, twining her fingers between his as he held her tight against him.

“Good morning, Moonflower.” He had finally lifted his head, saying these words against her ear.

A flutter rose in her stomach as she felt his breath on her neck, followed by a gentle kiss. “Good morning,” she breathed.

Erend sat up behind her, and Aloy on one level was grateful for this. They needed to be hitting the road, and if he kissed her like that again they were bound to end up distracted. Though, as her eyes fell on his bare ass where he was bending over their pile of clothes, it would be a very fun distraction, she thought.

She was snapped back from this line of thinking when she found her brown undershirt and leggings tossed at her from over his shoulder. She slid the shirt on as he fell back to the bedroll next to her, sliding his trousers on.

Erend looked up at her as he buttoned the fly, catching her watching. Aloy bit her lip, turning her attention to wiggling into her leggings, and when she turned back his head was lost in the white and gold striped fabric of his shirt.

They continued to dress in silence, Erend fastening on the pieces of his armor, Aloy sliding on her fur lined Nora wear. She was finally lacing on her thick fur leg bracers when she felt his hand on her back.

He was done dressing, bent over in the tent. He smiled down at her, and she looked up at him, smiling automatically in response before he bent to kiss her. It was a quick kiss, but, as with many of their physical interactions at this point in their relationship, the intimacy was reassuring.

Aloy followed him out of the tent, grabbing their weapons as she went. The sun wasn’t too high yet, it bathed the white world all around them in warm light as Erend rolled up their tent.

“It’s a pretty beautiful morning,” he said, tying the bindings to hold this in place on their Strider. “I think I prefer the snow after it’s done falling.”

“The way the sun reflects off of a fresh snow fall is magical,” she said. She had stepped to the edge of the plateau they had camped on, looking out on the frozen expanse they were about to cross.

“All ready,” he said behind her.

Aloy turned to look at him. He was wearing his long leather coat again, an item of clothing she was rapidly becoming attached to being in his daily wardrobe. She couldn’t help but step up close to him, her hands finding the leading edges of the leather, gently pulling it taught on him.

Erend bent down and kissed her again, another short but somehow still significant kiss. “Do you want to lead today?” he asked.

For a second she didn’t realize what he was asking, for a fleeting moment she thought of the previous night in the hot steamy tent where she had for the first time done some leading in the bedroom. Then it hit her that he meant steering the Strider.

“Sure, but you know there will be a bow on my back right?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him before turning to mount the machine.

Erend watched her do this, looking up at her from the ground as she slid forward on the steed to make room for him. “You don’t need that do yeh?” he asked playfully, as he heaved a heavy metal clad boot onto the bend of the metallic beasts front leg, using it as a leg up to swing on behind her.

Even with the bow on her back, he still felt very close behind her. His gloved hands found and gripped her hips, and Aloy had to remind herself once again to stop thinking about their tryst in the tent the night before. She shook herself, urging the Strider forward and getting their final day of travel underway.

——————-

Elof had gone back and forth on wether or not he would do what he SHOULD do that day. He had barely slept debating it. He was distracted through morning roll call and briefs, and as he returned to the command tent after his thoughts were so far away he didn’t hear Brant speaking to him for a few moments.

“And I just realized you aren’t hearing a word I’m saying,” Brant said as they ducked under the large flaps, allowing them to swing closed behind them.

Elof turned and looked at him, only just realizing he had been walking beside Elof the whole time.

“Normally, I would pretend I had been listening,” he said. “But I’m too tired for the charade.”

Brant crossed his arms over his chest, standing in the dim light of the command tent. “I was asking how early we would need to depart in the morning to make rendezvous in Wulfing,” he repeated.

“Just before sunrise should allow enough time,” Elof answered, glancing at the map still unfurled on the table. “The men will have to go easy on the drinking tonight.”

Brant laughed at this. “Yeah, good luck with that,” he said. “What’ve you got going on today?”

“Me? Nothing, just travel prep and whatever,” Elof answered. He was aware of his friends eyes upon him, but Elof avoided his gaze.

“Right, so you wouldn’t mind if I head into town then?” Brant asked. “Heard theres a good pub I should check out: Modir’s?”

Elof had gone to doff his helmet and promptly dropped it. “Brant…”

“I’m just thinking, you should go,” Brant said. “I can go with you if you like.”

Elof bent over to retrieve his helmet, letting out a long sigh as he did so. “No, that’s not necessary. I’ll go on my own.”

Brant let out a poorly hidden scoff, that he attempted to turn into a cough. This wasn’t fooling Elof of course, who leaned on the planning table and eyed his fellow Vanguard. “Alrighty, alright,” Brant said. “I won’t go with you. But you are going?”

“Yeah, I am,” Elof said. “Just as soon as I work up the nerve.”

“Fair enough,” Brant said. He left without another word and left Elof in the ringing silence of the tent.

——————-

Mother’s Crown was locked up tight when Aloy and Erend arrived midday. The gates were closed at the end of the wooden entry bridge.

Slowing the Strider down as they hit the log wood, Aloy looked to the guard nests on either side of the gateway atop the high wooden fort walls. She could make out the outlines of braves, peering down at them from the look out.

Aloy decided to go with the straight forward route, raising a hand and waving. Another few steps of the metal hooves on the bridge when a call could be heard above.

“It’s Aloy!”

“Aloy is back, open the gates!”

The tall gates began to open towards them, behind her Erend shifted, his hands adjusting on her sides. Aloy turned her head, to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t worry we are going to stop for a minute,” she said. “Stretch our legs.”

Erend nodded, and with the gates now fully open Aloy urged the strider the rest of the way into the village.

Braves were coming out of the little structures here, some climbing down from the wall look out spots to greet her. She stopped the machine off to the side of the main fire that burned in the center of Mother’s Crown.

By the time they dismounted the crowd of Nora had encircled them. Many were looking curiously at the Strider. Others at Erend, who looked around clearly surprised at the attention.

“The Seeker returns once more.” Aloy knew this powerful commanding voice before she even turned to investigate the source.

There, slowly wending through the onlookers, was Sona.

Aloy found herself straightening up, stepping forward to stand at Erend’s shoulder as the war chief closed the space between them. She was clad in her usual battle armor, with the addition of an extra layer of fur to attempt to combat the Nora winter

“Hello, Sona,” Aloy greeted. “Good to see you. You remember Erend.”

Sona fixed Erend with a piercing look and Aloy could practically feel him shift his weight backwards.

“Yes, the brave Oseram who fought with us at the Spire,” Sona said, she stepped forward and extending a hand which, after the briefest breath of hesitation, Erend took and shook. “What brings you back to the Motherland? I must confess I had half expected you to settle and remain in Meridian.”

The gears in Aloy’s head began to whir, it hadn’t occurred to her to have a premise for their return for those who didn’t really need to know the real reasons.

“Ah, well, thanks to my dumb ass she had to leave here in a hurry,” Erend said beside her. Aloy tried not to look as if this was news to her. “Things got left behind.”

Sona was nodding, seemingly satiated by this reasoning. “Well, if you happen across Varl in Mother’s Heart, do tell him it wouldn’t kill him to visit his mother.”

Aloy frowned, she wasn’t sure how to respond to this and was spared having to figure it out as the conversation seemed to be over as quickly as it started. Sona turned her dark face away from them, walking back into the gathered Nora braves around them and away.

“How long will you stay this time?”

“Are you staying? I hope you’re staying.”

Erend was becoming visibly irritated at this point, Aloy reached out a hand to his shoulder, fingers splayed across the rich leather of his long coat. “Let’s move on,” she said.

Apparently he didn’t need telling twice, he swung up onto the Strider without another word, holding out a gloved hand for her to use to climb up behind him. Slowly, he eased the machine through the crowd until they finally parted fully, allowing them to depart the village out the Southern gate towards the Embrace.

—————-

Elof barely remembered the walk from camp and into Mainspring. It wasn’t until he made the final turn onto a very familiar block of the city that he started to absorb his own surroundings. Here the stone structures were all establishments as opposed to homes, there was a baker, a butcher, a woodworker, and at the very dead end behind a nondescript door identified only by a decrepit wooden sign depicting a mug overflowing with ale, the pub many affectionately referred to as Modir’s.

Bells that hung from the knob tinkled as Elof pushed open the door and walked into the hole in the wall pub. As it was barely scraping noon, the place was all but empty. One patron at a booth in the back, and the bartender were the only people he could see.

Elof removed his Vanguard helmet and drifted to the bar. He placed it down on a stool, and then slid out the one next to this to sit on himself.

“I’ll be right with ya, hon.” The bartender was bent over an ice chest, leaning in almost up to her bosoms, apparently making room. She popped up, her curly brown hair a mess, and stopped dead when she saw him. “Holy shit.”

“Hello, Taina,” Elof greeted. “Is she here?”

Taina rubbed her eyes to ensure she was seeing him properly. “She’s in back accepting a shipment,” she said. “Want me to get her?”

“No, no, I’ll wait,” he answered. “And I’ll take the usual.”

For a moment she just stared at him, pulling her hair back behind her ear with one hand. Then, she reached back into the cooler for a bottle, opening it and sliding it across the bar to him.

She left him to himself then, stepping momentarily to the back and returning with a case of bottles that she was now fitting into the icebox she had been rearranging when he arrived.

“Taina, there’s another case of those, not sure if you can fit them.” A plump older woman sidled out the swinging door from the back, her grey hair was piled on top of her head in an ornate mound of twists and curls.

The bartender had straightened up from the cooler, looking at the woman who was her boss, then nodding to indicate she should turn around. “Modir, you have a guest,” Taina said, then returned to her stocking.

Elof took a long sip from the bottle, bracing himself as the woman turned. He looked up to meet her familiar brown eyes, her lined face went from curiosity to surprise in an instant.

“Well, well, the prodigal son returns,” she said.

“Hey, Ma,” Elof said. “Long time no see.”

—————-

With their destination so close, a light at the end of the tunnel, Erend had pushed the Strider as fast as it would feasibly go. Through the Northern Embrace gate and down along the mountain as they headed back west deeper into the Embrace.

It was here that he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was going any longer. He somehow had never bothered to find out where exactly the cabin she had grown up in was actually located.

“Bear Southwest,” Aloy said, leaning against his back and smashing the handle and mount of his hammer between them.

Erend did so, their Strider’s hooves crunching on the frozen ground as they went. She led them to a fork in the road. To the right not far off he could see the gates to Mother’s Heart, the only village in the territory he had ever properly visited.

“There, that trail up the mountain.” Her pale arm extended past him, pointing.

Pulling the Strider along the sparse winter tree line, Erend stopped them. Aloy was off the machine before he had a chance to take a breath, and he followed as quickly as he could.

Aloy was alight with energy suddenly, she turned to him, looking up with sparkling eyes. “Almost there.”

They unpacked things from the Strider, shouldering their individual bags. Aloy led the way up the trail, ducking here and there under low hanging branches as they wound their way up the snowy mountain.

At the top of a switchback, the path opened up to reveal a homestead far larger than Erend had expected. The entry guarded with tall jutting rock on either side, and tiered stairs ran through the center up to the cabin at the top. She had started walking quickly, Erend who was still taking in his surroundings fell behind, pausing level with the stone marker that was clearly Rost’s grave.

How had he never realize how close to the cabin it was?

Aloy had dropped her pack on the porch and was uncovering a rack of firewood along the side of the house by the time he reached the level with the fire pit and cabin.

“So this is where you grew up?” he asked. He dropped his bag next to hers, turning to look at the machine training dummy that stood not far off, arrows sticking from it here and there.

“My whole life,” Aloy answered, reappearing from the side of the house carrying some of the wood.

“Oh, are we just going to settle in?” he asked. “Thought you might want to go find Teb.”

Aloy was arranging the wood in the pit, leaning them against each other before setting to lighting it.

“No need, he will come on his own,” she said.

  
Erend was peering in the door of the cabin now, there was only one bed, a fairly large one up against one wall, at the foot along the wall was a fireplace. When he turned she was straightening up, the fire starting to catch before her.

Aloy rounded the fire, coming to him and sliding her arms around his waist. He held her there, leaning his head upon hers where she had pressed it into the shoulder of his coat.

“We made it,” she said.

——————

Elof held his breath, waiting to see what she would say next. Then, quite suddenly, Modir’s face split into a smile and she hurried around the bar to reach him.

“Well, let me see ya then,” she said, coming right up on him and bodily pulling him from the barstool.

It was strange to think he had come from a woman so short, he thought as she examined him up and down, going so far as to turn him to look at his other side before releasing him.

“You look healthy enough to me,” she said, stepping back from him.

“I am, Ma,” Elof said. “I'm not here because I'm dying or anything.”

Suddenly she was hitting him, not particularly hard, slaps across the area of his arm covered only by shirt and no armor. With each hit she spoke a word. “Two. Years. No. Visits. Not. One. Letter. Could've. Been. Dead.”

“Ouch, I'm sorry. I know I'm sorry,” Elof was wincing with every hit though they hardly stung.

As she finished, Modir huffed at him, and with quick strides returned to the other side of the bar. She took his now empty bottle, and replaced it with a full one.

“How long are you here?” she asked, wiping her hands on a bar cloth.

“Just today,” he answered. “But I promise I won't wait two years to come back.”

His mother nodded, her grey curls on her head looking like they wanted to topple over as she did so. “Alright then,” she said. “They treating you good in Meridian?”

Elof took a long sip of his ale, then nodded. “They are. It's home.”

—————-

The walk down from All-Mother mountain was unbearably cold as Teb half jogged his way down the trail. It had little to no cover, and the winter wind was out in full force. It stung the only exposed skin it could reach, his face.

It was made slightly better by the warm tummy full of stew he had eaten with Teersa. Teb had gladly assumed the role of Teersa Dinners, which were always delicious and a nice break from the constant testosterone that was hanging out with the Nora braves day in and day out.

Even if he could probably do without the cold walks down the mountain after. He made his way through Mother’s Watch and out into the Embrace, he made it halfway to the fork in the road before he noticed it.

Teb stared, sure he couldn't be seeing right. For the first time in weeks smoke was rising from up near Rost’s old cabin on the mountain. He increased his pace, thinking immediately that it must be someone squatting and that he should check it out.

However, when he reached the fork in the road, and spied the overridden Strider milling at the foot of the trail, he knew he was wrong. It wasn't squatters at all.

Aloy was back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a rough write. Written then rewritten then finally it's done now. 
> 
> I hope it isn't total crap. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and special thanks to those who comment. Think I still have a couple to reply to I'll get to that soon I hope.


	49. Social Anxieties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Issues** \- _Julia Michaels_
> 
>  **Beautiful** \- _Ben Rector_

Being at the cabin with Erend was fairly surreal for Aloy. In the couple hours since they had arrived, they unpacked a bit, and roasted a pair of rabbits on the fire for dinner. Erend had gone inside to load some wood into the interior fire place when the sound of footsteps approaching drew Aloy’s attention.

She rose from her perch on the log by the fire, eyes snapping to the source of the sound she saw Teb break through the branches at the end of the trail up the mountain. A smile split across his tattooed face as he saw her, taking the steps up past Rost’s grave two at a time.

“Aloy!” he exclaimed, as his feet crunched on the ground at the top of the rise. Another couple steps and he threw his arms around her.

“Teb!” She let out a small squeal as he surprised her by lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around.

“You’re back!” he declared as he did this.

Erend had come to the doorway, Aloy caught sight of the slightly sour look on his face as she spun in the air.

“Alright, you’re making me dizzy,” she said, in an effort to get him to put her down.

One last spin around and finally Teb allowed her feet to meet ground again. His smile was broad and cheerful, but it faltered as he saw Erend standing on the porch frowning.

Aloy quickly separated and went to the Oseram. She looped her arm around one of his and pulled him forward off of the porch and down towards the fire.

“Teb, you remember Erend,” she said, attempting to iron out this moment. She could feel Erend’s eyes on her as she drug him forward.

Teb had recovered quickly, back to smiling. “Of course,” he said, extending a hand. “It’s great to see you both together at last.”

Aloy had to give Erend one last shove in the back of the shoulder to get him to step forward and properly greet her best friend. This was always bound to be a rough beginning with the two of them, and as they exchanged a fairly icy handshake before her she wasn't sure how well it would end up going in the long run.

Teb looked from Erend’s stony face back to Aloy. “So… what're you doing here?” he asked. “I thought if you weren't settling in in Meridian you might be off hunting down Dervahl.”

Erend had stepped back, leaning on the writing table by the fire. Aloy exchanged looks with him, his dour mood was evident in his return gaze, and Aloy swallowed hard as she turned back to Teb.

“Yeah, well, about that,” Aloy said. Teb had found his usual seat diagonally across from Erend, and Aloy sat down on the log between them, pulling a leg up to her chest. “We found out that Dervahl is after my spear. He wants the ability to override machines.”

A silence fell over them, aside from the crackling of the fire between them. Teb’s hand found the handle of his spear, fastened to his hip, fingers brushing her childhood headband where it was wound around it.

“Does he know about this one?” Teb asked, his green eyes glinting in the fire light.

“We don't think so,” Aloy answered. “We will know more once the Vanguard arrive at their destination in the Claim.”

“So… are you here to take this from me?” Teb asked. He unhooked the weapon, taking it in both his hands and looking down on it in the flickering light of the flames.

“No, no, that's only in an extreme circumstance,” Aloy said.

Erend continued to maintain his uncharacteristic silence as this exchange occurred, but as Aloy was answering this inquiry he shifted his weight. She knew enough to know that her answer had displeased him. She avoided looking at him, though she suspected he had turned his eyes to her.

Teb looked relieved, he stood and fastened the spear back to his body where it belonged. He looked between Aloy and Erend again, seemingly unsure what he should do. She was wrestling with this herself, part of her wanted to tell him to go so that she could wrangle her significant other into doing something other displaying just how surly he had the capability of being.

“What's your plan for tomorrow then?” Teb asked after a while.

“Probably should go see Matriarch Teersa,” Aloy answered. “Bring her up to date on the situation.”

“Then perhaps I should let you two finish settling in,” he said, taking a step back away from the fire, still looking only at Aloy. “I can come back in the morning and accompany you all to All-Mother Mountain?”

“That…” Aloy began, glancing at Erend who was now apparently heavily contemplating the fire. “Would be fine.”

“I'm really glad to see you,” Teb said, looking back at her from the top of the stairs. “I'll be back in the morning. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Aloy said.

Teb didn't wait for Erend to say goodbye, he headed off down the stairs seemingly keen to leave now. Aloy stood with her back to the sulking Oseram and watched as her best friend evacuated, down the path and out of sight.

Aloy rounded on Erend. “Could you have been more rude?!?”

He rose from where he was leaning, his arms crossed defiantly over his armored chest. “I don't know, could he have fawned all over you a bit more?”

Anger rose up inside Aloy’s chest. She had expected an awkward transition of course. Knew they weren't likely to click into place instantly or easily. But she hadn't expected this cold of a reception for her friend.

“He was excited to see me,” Aloy snapped.

“Too. Excited.” Erend's jaw was set, his arms still clamped across himself.

Aloy was at a loss. She knew this was jealousy. Unnecessary and misplaced jealousy. She looked away from him, to the fire, crossing her own arms without realizing it. A tense quiet stretched between then as they sat in the firelight.

——————-

Elof sat at the bar, his mother to his right, his brother Elrick to his left, nearly empty pint mugs in front of all three of them. The space rung with their laughter, as they had been regaling each other with memories as they reminisced.

The bar maiden, Taina, came by and lined up their next round as they one by one finished up the mead they had.

“So, I heard that the Ealdorwoman is going with you,” Elrick said, sliding his empty away.

“Apparently she’s got a bit of a vendetta against Dervahl,” Elof said, seizing his fresh glass and pulling it towards him.

“Dervahl? You’re… you’re going after THE Dervahl?” Modir asked, furrowing her brow at him.

“Yah, the devoted husband turned murderous vigilante,” he answered, taking a sip of his beer, some of the foam from the top clinging to the hair of his mustache. “He’s been causing a bit of trouble for the Vanguard.”

“It’s because of Ersa,” Elrick said. When his brother looked curiously around at him, he continued. “Zahra’s vendetta I mean. Before she became a freebooter, Ersa reported to Zahra if I remember correctly.”

“Interesting,” Elof said, considering this. Zahra had also seemed familiar with Erend, asked where he was. The more he learned the more vested he realized her interests were in the situation, despite the fact that he had never heard of her before the past few days.

“Anyway, do return her in one piece will ya?” Elrick said, letting out a slight hiccup overtop of his frothy drink. “She keeps the other assholemen in line.”

All three family members laughed at this, Elof’s mother clung to his arm as she let out a cackle he hadn’t heard in years. He sloshed some of his mead out of his glass, only making them howl longer. As this faded, Elof wiped the bar off with a cloth from behind it.

“I’ll do my best, brother,” Elof said. “But I have a hunch she can take care of herself.”

“I have the same hunch,” Elrick said, nodding.

“This Zahra, is she cute?” Modir asked, her motherly instincts locking onto an opportunity. “Because I can’t help but notice neither of you gentlemen have found yourself a respectable lady to settle down with.”

“Damnit, Ma,” Elof said. “We were so close to me escaping without this interrogation.” He was chuckling as he spoke though, this was classic Modir.

Elrick had grown very quiet, and Elof knew why so he covered for it by loudly talking over top of it.

“I have met a handful of lovely ladies in Meridian,” he said. “But all the ones I could see myself settling down with have settled down with someone already. Though, Zahra _IS_ cute I must admit, she’s also based far from where I am.”

“You two would have me die without a grandchild,” Modir said, putting on her best whimpering voice, and crocodile tears.

“Relax ma, I’m bound to accidentally knock someone up eventually,” Elof said.

This earned him about what he had expected. His mother lit into him, smacking him comically up and down his arm, ending with a good muff up against the back of his head.

—————-

They hadn’t spoken for so long that Erend genuinely didn’t know what could be done to break the silence. Aloy had lowered herself onto the low hunk of wood Teb had vacated, once again pulling a knee to herself, her hands clasped over the fur lined shin guard on her calf. They were both staring blank eyed into the crackling fire.

Well, she was. Erend was now stealing increasingly more frequent looks at her, his back resting once again on the circular table next to the seat Aloy _usually_ sat in by the fire.

The initial flare of jealous anger that had shot through him was fading rapidly. It was being replaced with a bit of shame, and a need for physical closeness, something he wasn’t sure she was going to be receptive to under the circumstances.

He cleared his throat, seeing if she would look up at him. She didn't, just continued staring at the burning logs. “I’m…” he started, then her piercing eyes turned to him, reflecting the angry red flames from the fire to match her hair, and his voice died in his throat for a moment. He sputtered, then said, “I’m just not used to seeing another man _touch_ you like that.”

“We’ve discussed in the past that Teb and I have hugged, and ridden machines together,” Aloy said, staring him down.

Erend had to bite his tongue, swallowing back an unhelpful statement that had sprung to mind at the mental image of her riding a Strider with anyone’s hands other than his upon her as they rode.

“Hearing and seeing are two very different things,” Erend said, finally recovering.

“Do you really think it makes any sort of difference?” Aloy asked. “That he gave me a more than exuberant hug so… what now? I’m going to suddenly start looking at him the way I look at you?”

Aloy rose from the log now, and Erend wasn’t entirely sure this was a good thing. Her eyes were still reflecting the fire, and now her fists were clenched at her side, and he wasn’t sure if he should start considering escape routes.

“Well… no…”

“Teb is like a brother to me,” she said. “I care about him deeply, I’ve known him a long time, but I don’t look at him the way I look at you and you know it. It’s like me and Elof. You wouldn’t be jealous of Elof, would you?”

“Aloy, Elof would fuck you in a heart beat,” Erend said, and then hated himself because the image of this was now in his head alongside the image of her riding on machines with Teb’s hands clasping her hips. “He’s as good as told me so. So yes, if he twirled you around like that I’d probably be jealous. Only with him, I’d sock him in the face to teach him a lesson. So really, you should be commending me for sitting there silently instead of punching Teb.”

Erend knew immediately this was not going to fly. Aloy had taken two aggressive steps forward, and one of her fists had turned into a pointing index finger jabbing in his direction.

“Clearly you must be delirious from all the travel if you think for a second I’m about to thank you for not assaulting my best friend,” she hissed.

She stalked past him, walking to the pile of wood and grabbing a long wooden lighting skewer. There were a few of these long skinny branches leaned up against the main wood pile.

“My point is it’s not the way you are looking at him, what worries me is the way he looks at you,” Erend said.

“Teb is very aware of how I feel about you,” she said, lighting the end of the stick. “He’s never been anything but encouraging. He gave me the kick in the ass I needed to get out of here the night I found out you were missing. He’s a good man.”

Aloy left Erend by the fire, going with her burning branch into the cabin, he assumed to light the fire within. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to follow.

  
—————-

The streets of Mainspring were significantly more active at this wee hour than Meridian’s would have been, Elof thought as he made his way through the dirty streets away from his mother’s pub.

Elrick was with him, his chin low as he eyed the ground in front of him.

“I take it you have never told her?” Elof asked.

He knew he wouldn’t need to clarify. The shift in his brothers demeanor the moment Modir had asked about settling down had been evident.

“I almost have,” Elrick said. “Twice. But I always chicken out.”

“Are you and Mikkel still together?” Elof asked, recalling his brother’s last partner hopefully correctly.

“Oh, by the forge, no,” Elrick answered, giving a small shudder as they rounded a corner onto the Main Street towards the gate out of the city. “He and I were, on a fundamental personality level, completely incompatible. I’m convinced we only became a thing because we were there. It's hard finding male partners, all the good ones are straight. Why must all the soldiers be straight? It’s unfair.”

“You should come visit Meridian,” Elof said, turning to his brother and extending a hand to grasp his shoulder, halting them in the middle of the dark dank street. “All kinds of people have come together there. More variety than you could ever imagine. Mainspring… well it will never change. Meridian on the other hand is ever evolving. I’ve watched it in the two years I’ve lived there. It’s magnificent you would love it there. That and I’m fairly sure at least one of those featherhead Carja soldiers has to swing your way.” Elof winked after this last sentence.

Elrick was eying his brother with a strange look on his face. “You… want me to come visit you?” he asked.

“Yeah. I do,” Elof said, squeezing his brother’s shoulder one time before releasing it. “Life is short, little brother, and I’ve wasted enough of our time. Because I didn’t realize the value of time at the time. If that makes any sense.”

“It both made no sense and made all the sense in the world,” Elrick said.

They had reached the gate. It was closed, but the guard nodded to Elrick, and then slowly began lowering it back down.

“Just think about it,” Elof said. “I’ll send word when I’m settled back in after all of this mess.”

“Take care of yourself,” Elrick said.

The gate made ground with a soft thud, Elof looked back at his brother over his shoulder as he stepped onto the wooden planks. “I’ll do my best,” Elof said. “Same as I always do.”

And with that, Elof left Mainspring. He could hear the clanking of the winch as he turned to make his way to the Vanguard camp, the gate raising back up behind him to secure the city once more.

——————-

Aloy heard Erend step into the door behind her, she was squatting by the fire place carefully igniting the shredded wood bits underneath the logs. Soon it was catching, flame licking up the sides of the chopped logs. Throwing the branch on top of this, she rose and turned to look at him, expecting to find his eyes upon her already.

Instead, he was running his gloved fingers along the notches carved into the door frame alongside ages.

“Rost made me stand there every birthday so he could mark my height,” she said. “There were years in there I didn't want to do it, but I'm glad now.”

For a few moments they just stood there, looking at these notches.

“I'm sorry,” Erend said, suddenly. “I know I don't need to worry about Teb.”

He was still looking at his hand, tracing her height at 16. Aloy took a step forward, her frustration from earlier fizzling out. “Let’s go to bed,” she said. “We are both tired. Nerves are frayed. We need rest.”

Finally, he looked up at her, nodding.

They prepared for bed in silence, shedding outer layers and hanging them on pegs along the wall. Aloy was looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed, after a couple nights her back ached at the mere thought of the bedroll. Somehow Erend had undressed faster than her, sliding under the thick covers on the right side of the bed.

Aloy checked this over her shoulder as she shimmied out of her flapped Nora skirt. He was lying on his back, staring up at the angled wooden roof above the bed. As she turned, he pulled the covers back for her, and slid an arm around her as he always did, drawing her to his side as the covers slid over her.

“Are we… okay?” he asked after a couple minutes. Aloy’s face was pressed against the linen shirt he was wearing.

“That depends,” she asked, against his chest. “Do I have a day full of you and Teb awkwardness tomorrow?”

The hand on Aloy’s back drifted up, fingers entwining with her hair. “I'll work on it,” he said simply.

This wasn't quite enough for her, she lifted herself up on the arm that was sandwiched beneath her and the mattress to look down at him. Thick ginger locks and bead capped braids fell around their faces as she met his eyes.

“How can you still have doubt in how I feel about you?” she asked, voicing finally the thing that had been scratching at the back of her mind all evening. “That it's so delicate you have to defend it so fiercely from even the slightest advance. Friendly or otherwise?”

Multiple emotions crossed Erend’s face as she spoke. “No, Aloy, I don't doubt you, it's me,” he said. “I'm… let's face it you're out of my league. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it. I'm a lucky schmuck. And I'm not convinced someone far superior to me won't come in someday and whisk you away from me.”

“And Teb is that gentleman?” Aloy asked, her face still hung above him, tilting now to convey her sarcastic curiosity. “If I had wanted Teb I had four good months I could have had him. Wouldn't have even had to break a sweat.”

Erend was making a stricken face at this notion. “Aloy…”

“No seriously, think about that. I was here alone for four months, and where was my romantic affection being funneled that whole time?” she asked.

Aloy was good and worked up now, sitting up on her side of the bed, criss crossing her legs. Erend scooted backwards away from her to sit up also, propping his back up on the wall to look at her properly.

“Into our letters?” he offered as an answer to her query.

“Exactly,” Aloy said. “I spent my nights lying in this bed thinking of your insecure ass.”

She hit him in the shoulder half playfully, he caught her hand on its return, twining his fingers between hers and holding it.

“I am both insecure and an ass,” Erend said. “And I'm damn lucky you put up with me.”

“You are,” she said, feeling her raw nerves easing again as he ran a broad thumb across the back of her hand, his grey eyes focused on hers. “I just wish you'd stop worrying about losing me and instead enjoy being with me.”

Erend pulled her towards him, she untwisted her legs as he drew her against his chest. “I love you, Aloy,” he said. “I promise I'll work on it.”

“I love you too,” she said, as he slid them back down to lie in the bed, fixing the covers with the hand not coiled around her waist. “Tomorrow is a new day.”

She craned her neck, her hair running down his arm, so that she could kiss him on the cheek. Erend turned his face to hers quickly, their noses brushing tip to tip. Aloy giggled at this, and he cracked his first smile in what felt like forever.

A tender kiss on the lips followed this, before Aloy settled down on his shoulder. The fire had caught nicely, filling the cabin with warmth. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep, safely held in Erend’s arms in her childhood home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally amiright?!? Guys, I've been so blocked. Like bad blocked. Work. Work has just been really chaotic. And as a result my brain has been extra exhausted.
> 
> Thank the moon for weekends!!!
> 
> Next chapter is the big 50 and it's a Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeersaaaaaaaaa chaaaaaaaaapteeeeeeeeeeeer. 
> 
> I'm pretty excited about that actually. Anyways. Thank you so much for reading and thank you especially to my commenters I have more I still haven't replied to but WILL reply to tonight as I'll be staying in and working on chapter 50. 
> 
> I just want y'all to know I do read the comments as they arrive and it helps when I'm stuck. I appreciate them so much. <3


	50. Conversational Wizardry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Painkiller** \- _Turin Brakes_
> 
>  **Be My Forever** \- _Christina Perri & Ed Sheeran_

Elof hadn’t slept. Not really, not for any length of time that one would consider a night’s sleep. At most he had napped in the command tent for a couple hours before being roused by the ever reliable Brant, who shook his shoulder roughly and then set to lighting the lamp.

“What time is it?” Elof asked, rubbing his eyes, squinting in the sudden flickering light.

“A couple hours before sunrise,” Brant answered. “As requested. I also roused men along the way.”

Now that he mentioned it, Elof could hear that the camp was alive with activity. He heaved himself to his feet, out of the rickety wooden chair they had dragged into the command tent from god knows where.

“I appreciate you, man,” he said, stretching his back. “Keep rousing them, I’ll get moving.”

Brant gave a nod and then without so much as another word ducked out the flap of the tent.

Elof smacked himself lightly on the cheek, waking himself up, it was going to be a long day and he didn’t have time to feel as groggy as he felt right at the moment. Deciding it was best to dive headfirst into what was going to be a long day, he nabbed his helmet from the table and jammed it on before leaving the tent himself.

It was a tribute to the efficiency of the Vanguard that in less than an hour the camp was completely dismantled. Tents and packs piled back in wagons, which were hitched to Striders. Elof blundered his way through it in a hungover haze, therefore it was with relief he saw Brant riding over, an unmanned Broadhead following in his wake.

Elof had to harness a fair amount of his focus to climb up onto the machine, but he accomplished it in the end. He felt significantly less wobbly sitting than he had felt while standing.

Up and down the line, men were looking to him, and he remembered he was meant to lead this travel party. What he wouldn’t give to have Erend there today. He took a long breath, and urged his Broadhead forward, heading to the Northwest.

Behind him he could hear the stamping of feet, and grinding of gears as the rest of the battalion followed Elof’s lead.

—————-

Morning dawned cold and dreary, and for a few moments Aloy thought this must be the reason for her uneasy stomach. That is until she remembered the events of the night before.

Erend was still asleep, judging by the sound of snoring above her head. They hadn’t moved in the night, she was still lying against his left side, his arm lying slack on the bed along her back. Slowly, Aloy lifted herself from this nook between his arm and side, careful not to wake him as she slipped from the bed.

The fire had died both inside and out, and the cabin was fairly chilly. This drove Aloy to dress quickly, sliding on her fur lined Nora wear and feeling warmer with each piece. Erend didn’t stir at all during this, still lying on his back dead asleep.

Before she stepped out of the cabin, she leaned over the bed to look down at him, tugging the covers up tighter around him. Even despite the rough start, she was grateful he was there. She had spent enough lonely nights in this cabin to last her a lifetime already.

Which was why she was going to nip out quickly and hunt them a boar. She could strip it and they would have bacon for breakfast.

Because today needed to go better than yesterday, she thought, as she crept quietly down the trail from the cabin, the sun only just starting to rise.

—————-

Erend hadn’t expected to wake up alone, the moment consciousness crept back into him he sat up in the bed. The cabin was deadly quiet, a band of sunlight starting to creep in from the doorway as the sun rose.

“Aloy?” he chanced it, calling her name.

There was no answer, and Erend couldn't hear any sort of movement in the vicinity whatsoever. His stomach had dropped somewhere below his knees, she wasn’t there. On any other morning, this probably wouldn’t have immediately struck him the way it did today, but after he’d gone and ticked her off the night before it seemed ominous.

He had no choice but to slide from the bed, the cold Embrace air hitting him and making him wish he could stay under the covers forever. He shivered as he started to dress. It wasn’t until he placed on the last layer, his heavy leather coat, that he finally felt like he wasn’t freezing.

Stepping out onto the frozen homestead, Erend’s eyes combed his surroundings, confirming he was correct that Aloy was not there. He took two heavy steps across the porch and down, intent on going to find her when he spotted the scrap of parchment on the writing table. It was being held down by a rock, he picked this up and read four words in Aloy’s hand.

“Went to hunt breakfast.”

Erend let out a relieved breath. He plunked the rock back down on the note, telling himself he had been silly to worry. Of course she hadn’t just left him there. He wondered what it was inside him that made him constantly fear the worst when it came to Aloy. The fear had not been there all along, and yet the longer they were away from the safe bubble that was their time together in Meridian the more afraid he became.

The sound of footsteps floated up from the bottom of the rise, Erend turned hopefully, expecting to see Aloy’s red hair reflecting the morning light.

Instead, it was Teb.

Erend swallowed hard. He went to the wood pile and busied himself with getting wood to start a fire. Teb was coming level with the cabin as the Oseram returned to the pit with the wood.

“You're not Aloy,” Erend said, attempting to inject a tone of levity in his voice.

“Not last I checked,” Teb answered.

“According to her note she went to hunt breakfast,” Erend said, nodding to the table before bending over to arrange the logs. Out of his peripherals he watched the Nora Brave take a few steps to look down at the paper. “I owe you an apology for my behavior last night.”

“Oh?” Teb sounded surprised and unsure about this proclamation.

Erend straightened up, the logs now in place. “Yeah, I was tired and cranky,” he said, feeling in his pockets. “I acted like an ass. You don't have a flint do ya? Mine is somewhere.”

“Sure, I got it,” Teb said, making to light the fire.

“Anyway,” Erend said, continuing to blunder through this. “I’m sorry. I know it would make Aloy happy if we could… you know, be friends.” After he finished speaking he felt this sounded incredibly lame, and if he could scoop the words back out of the air he would.

Teb had gotten the fire lit, he stood fixing the Vanguard with an unreadable look. “Did she put you up to this?” he asked after a moment.

Erend couldn't help it, he found this question incredibly funny and let out a laugh. “I could see why you would think that,” he said, through this.

Again the sound of footsteps reached Erend’s ears, this time they did in fact belong to Aloy who was looking up at them curiously as she climbed the rise, a dead boar slung over her shoulder.

“Are my ears deceiving me or did I hear laughter?” Aloy asked, as she made ground at the top.

Teb stepped forward, relieving her of the boar.

“I can prep this,” he said.

“Sure, you can skin it and Erend can cook it,” she said, patting him on the shoulder before walking past him to her log. “My job is over.”

“See what I have to put up with,” Erend said, jokingly as Teb hauled the boar to a table meant for butchering off to the side of the homestead, near the smoking rack.

“Oh you don't have to tell me,” Teb said over his shoulder. “I'm used to her bossing me around.”

Aloy made a face at this, Erend had to hold back a chuckle, instead he leaned close to her as he went to fetch a skillet he had seen hanging in the cabin, and said “Well, you were the one who said you wanted us to get along.”

This arrangement for breakfast prep actually worked rather efficiently. Teb butchered the meat and Aloy played go between carrying the meat from him to Erend who fried up the thick bacon on the fire.

Soon, with full stomachs, they departed down the mountain.

“Have you ever met Teersa, Erend?” Teb asked, as they reached the fork in the road, taking the turn to the right towards Mother’s Watch.

“I have actually,” Erend said. “When I escorted a Sun Priest here for the proving. You know, before all the shit hit the fan.”

“She recalls you fondly as the Vanguard with the unusual facial hair,” Aloy said, failing to conceal a giggle at the end of this reveal.

Erend halted on their path. “On second thought, you guys don’t need me for this,” he said, but Aloy was quick to loop an arm around his elbow and pull him on forward with them.

“We used to make this walk every day,” Teb said. “It’s still sometimes weird to see people living in Mother’s Watch.”

They rounded the bend into the village now, walking through the open gate to enter the small community sheltered by high rock face on almost all sides.

“Well, we did have to rebuild it from the ground up just about,” Aloy said.

Erend looked around at their surroundings with new respect after this. Four months Aloy had spent in the Motherland rebuilding villages like this one, and it had never really hit home for him what that meant until now.

Villagers were waving at them, a few even ran over to greet Aloy. She took all of this in stride. Erend always admired how she handled the weight of everyone else's expectations upon her.

He would have crumbled under the weight, he knew this.

Slowly they disentangled themselves from these friendly Nora, making their way up the steep trail of the mountain. Aloy and Teb showed little to no feelings in regards the giant Metal Devil that stood frozen atop the mountain they were climbing, but Erend stared up at it with awe. It was somehow even larger and fiercer from beneath then from afar.

In fact, he was so captivated by this he had to run a bit to catch up once he finally managed to drag his eyes away from it. By the time he caught up they were stepping into the open plateau before the large metal door into the mountain.

This was open, and through it rushed an old woman in flowing robes, her long grey hair topped with an ornate headdress.

“Aloy! Aloy, can that really be you!” the woman called, as she rushed forward from within the mountain to greet them.

“Good morning, Teersa,” Aloy said.

“By the grace of the goddess, it is great to see you here safe and sound,” Teersa said. She had come right up to Aloy, throwing arms clothed in droopy sleeves around her.

Aloy looked rather ruffled once she was finally released from this, and apparently eager to turn the Matriarch’s attention off of her she seized Erend’s arm at the elbow again. “Teersa, you remember Erend.”

Suddenly, the old Matriarch turned to him, her eyes were grey like his were, and they were focused with an intensity upon him.

“It’s… ah, um, a pleasure to make your acquaintance again,” Erend said, extending a gloved hand.

For a moment Teersa looked from his extended hand to Aloy. “This one been treating you right?” she asked.

Aloy had an amused smile across her pale freckled face. “Yes, he has been, we are very happy together, Teersa.”

Finally, Teersa took and shook Erend's hand. Leaning forward to say. “That's good to hear because otherwise I would have had to find a way to have you killed.”

“Well, I’ll do my best to avoid that fate,” Erend said, as she released his hand.

“So, what in the name of All-Mother are you doing here?” Teersa asked, turning to Aloy. “I thought I told you we would be fine if you wanted to stay in Meridian.”

“You did,” Aloy said. “But, extenuating circumstance arose.”

“That’s practically your natural state isn’t it?” Teersa asked, she had walked them slowly towards the door into the mountain, so that they stood in the shade there alongside the entrance. “You try to live a life and extenuating circumstances arise.”

“Certainly seems so,” Aloy said. Erend had found a spot at her shoulder, and for the first time since they had reached Nora territory chanced a bit of public affection. He reached out and placed a hand on the small of her back. She leaned against him, and he slid his hand slowly around to her hip to hold her there.

“Well, what is it this time?” Teersa said.

“The man who ordered Erend’s kidnapping is seeking out a way to override machines,” Aloy said. “I’m back in case he comes for the spear I left here.”

“Oh…” Teersa said. “That spear has proven to be quite the asset…”

“I know, and we don’t want to dislodge it from the Motherland if we don’t have to,” Aloy said.

“My men are making their way through the Claim as we speak,” Erend said. “The hope being that they can nab Dervahl before he ever has a chance to come for Teb’s spear.”

The old Matriarch was nodding, her eyes gazing off somewhere beyond them. At first Erend thought this was just because she was considering what they had just told her, until she spoke.

“Aloy, unless I’m much mistaken, I think there’s someone looking for you,” Teersa said, pointing.

Varl had just made ground at the top of the climb up the mountain, he looked as dark and surly as Erend remembered, his face sporting its customary frown. Aloy stepped out from Erend’s arms, looking resolutely beyond him to the Nora brave waiting for her.

“No point putting this off,” she said, squeezing Erend’s hand. “Excuse me.”

This left Teersa standing with Teb and Erend. Teb had looked like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself for the duration of the conversation so far, so it wasn’t a surprise that he jumped at the chance to evacuate it when Teersa said “Teb, would you mind giving me a moment with the Captain here.”

Erend swallowed hard, as Teb practically skipped away from them, leaving him alone with the old Matriarch.

—————-

Aloy tried with each step she took toward Varl to think of some clever opening line or greeting. Or even anything at all to say. Unfortunately nothing came to mind, so as she stepped in front of him she still hadn't thought of anything.

“Hey,” she greeted lamely, practically wincing at her own awkwardness.

“Hey to you too,” Varl said. He was wearing his usual heavy fur cape fastened at the front with a large leather circle. “At first, when I heard that you had been spotted coming up to visit All Mother mountain I thought they must have been mistaken. And yet here you are.”

“Wow, word traveled fast,” Aloy said, surprised.

“Well, I was in Mother’s Watch of my own accord,” Varl said. “So it didn't have that far to travel.”

They stood there for a moment in silence, the morning sun bringing some slight warmth over the frozen mountain. “I saw your mother yesterday,” she said after a while, finally cottoning onto something she could say. “She told me to tell you to come visit her.”

Varl frowned again, which was a shame because the corners of his dark lips had just started to lift as they talked.

“I've been busy,” he said.

“Hey, you don't have to explain to me,” Aloy said, holding up her hands to stop him. “I'm just the messenger.”

Varl seemed to smooth himself out, straightening up he glanced past her. “I see you have Erend with you.”

Aloy turned to follow his gaze, seeing that Erend was now alone talking to Teersa. She was torn between wanting to rescue him and wanting to be a fly on the wall nearby to hear what they were talking about.

“Yeah, and I've let him get cornered by Teersa,” she said. “I'm sure that won't come back to haunt me later.”

Varl, for the first time Aloy had heard in ages, let out a gruff laugh at this, and she joined him.

—————-

Erend honestly didn't know what to expect once Teersa had sent Teb packing. For a couple minutes, all she did was examine him again. He shifted his weight from one armored boot to the other as she did this.

She opened her mouth finally to speak only to immediately be interrupted. Another matriarch, this one with dark skin and hair, had come out from the mountain.

“Teersa when you get a moment, I need your help, Lansra as usual is being completely unreasona- oh hello,” the matriarch interrupted herself, catching sight of Erend. “Who is this?”

“Jezza, this is Erend,” Teersa introduced. Erend extended a hand and Jezza shook it, just as Teersa tacked on: “Aloy’s mate.”

“Ohhhhhh!!!” Jezza explained, now looking at the Vanguard with renewed curiosity.

Erend was finding it hard to focus on this, his mind had gotten tripped up on the word “mate”.

“I'll be inside in a bit,” Teersa said. “You'll just have to hogtie Lansra until I get there.”

The other matriarch disappeared, and once again Erend found himself alone with Teersa. He cleared his throat. “Um… mate?” he asked.

“Oh that's a Nora thing,” Teersa said, waving a hand as if the fact she had just attached this title was nothing. “In your tribe you all do the marriage thing, husbands and wives, but for the Nora we just have our mates.”

“I see,” Erend said, trying to ignore the minor flashes of panic a word like husband caused to rise irrationally inside of him.

“You and Aloy ARE mates are you not?” Teersa asked. “Or has your relationship not progressed so far physically?”

“No it's progressed,” Erend said, reflexively, then practically hit himself for doing so. “I mean that's very… private. I'm not sure Aloy would want me to…”

“Oh, come now,” Teersa said, raising her grey eyebrows so high they almost disappeared into her headdress. “Aloy’s a beautiful young woman. You’re a handsome young man. It's only natural, nothing to be ashamed about.”

If there was an appropriate reply to this, Erend was failing to find it, he was wishing with every passing moment that Aloy would return to save him from this conversation. Teersa had taken a step towards him, and it took everything in him not to turn and run from the old woman.

Instead, he allowed her to reach forward and pat his hairy cheek with her delicate hand. “I think she made a fine choice for a mate,” she said, in a reassuring voice.

“I… I'm glad you think so,” Erend sputtered. “I'm… a very lucky man.”

“That you are,” Teersa said, nodding. “Especially considering the Nora mate for life.”

Some of the shock that was buzzing through Erend at these words must have shown on his face, because Teersa furrowed her brow.

“You DID know that Nora braves mate for life, didn't you?” she asked.

Erend was spared from answering this by the timely return of Aloy. She came straight to his shoulder, and when he didn't immediately put an arm around her she looked up at him curiously.

He moved quickly to rearrange his face before looking down to meet her gaze. It didn't seem to be enough. “Are you okay?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Yeah, I'm fine, just…” Erend thought hard to find the end of this sentence. “Enjoying some light interrogation about my intentions with you.”

Aloy laughed, “I guess that was to be expected.”

She slid under his arm, looking to an approaching Teb.

Meanwhile Erend’s mind was buzzing, because that last bit of his conversation with Teersa had been anything but expected.

——————-

The Vanguard arrived in Stravangar, the biggest settlement in Wulfing territory, at midday just as they had planned. Elof was finally starting to shake his hangover as he rode his steed up the last drag of road to the township.

As was expected, armored guards flanked the gates and flagged him down before he could enter with the machine.

“You'll have to leave the cursed beast out ‘ere,” one of the guards growled. “We've got enough shit to deal with without you dragging that thing in ‘ere.”

Elof was about to dismount when the sound of marching feet coming from within the protective walls could be heard. He pulled back on his Broadhead, it took several careful steps backwards to open up Elof’s view through the gate.

Zahra walked at the head of a group of at least a dozen Oseram men, all in varying configurations of armor. Clearly there was no dress code in this militia.

Soon these men were flowing from the gate, marching into the midst of the Vanguard as Zahra made her way to Elof. She stood and looked up at him where he sat atop his machine.

“Don't suppose you have one of those for me?” she asked. This was apparently as much of a greeting as he was going to get.

“GUNNAR!” Elof called. For a moment he stared down at her, her green eyes framed in the shiny steel of her winged helmet.

“Yes, sir?” The husky Vanguardsman looked from Elof to Zahra curiously, having ridden up on a machine of his own.

“Give the lady your Strider,” Elof said.

Gunnar looked as if he wanted to protest, but when he turned his eyes to Zahra she had fixed him with a look that sent him immediately dismounting the machine.

“Her you go m’am,” he said, giving a small bow before scurrying away.

Elof had to choke back a laugh as she was now eying the machine from this angle and that as she tried to think of how to climb it.

“Step up on the back of its knee,” Elof suggested. “No with your other foot, that's the foot you want to swing over.”

Zahra managed this pretty quickly after that, her cloak draping along the back of the Strider as she found her proper seat. “Not so bad,” she said, straightening her back.

“You'll get used to it,” he said. “Ready to move on?”

“Yes,” she said “If we hurry we can make camp before sunrise.”

Elof urged his Broadhead into motion, turning it on the spot to lead the way.

——————-

The sun had long since gone down by the time Aloy and Erend returned to the cabin. Teb had somehow managed to convince them to come to dinner in Mother’s Heart.

Aloy had been glad for this, however, as Erend had actually seemed to have a good time chatting with the braves around them as they ate. He and Teb even seemed to be genuinely getting along by the end, not just forcing it for her sake.

She would feel good about these things, except for the fact that Erend had become quieter and quieter along their walk home, until she was quite sure there was something on his mind by the time they trudged up the last couple steps.

“I'll get the wood for the fire,” Aloy said, for something to say.

“Nah, I'll get it,” Erend said, not looking at her. “Go light the lamp in there so I can see.”

He disappeared around the corner of the cabin, leaving her no choice but to follow his instructions. She was just hanging the lamp back on its hook in the roof above the bed when he came in carrying cut logs in his broad arms.

“So what did you and Teersa talk about?” Aloy asked. This was the only thing she could think of that could be on his mind.

Erend fumbled the last log as she asked this, it danced for a moment between his gloved hands before he got it back under control, wedging it in with the others.

“Um…” he straightened up, feeling in his pockets. “Damn, where DID my flint go?”

Aloy retrieved her own from a pouch on her belt and handed it to him. He bent down to ignite the kindling, and she decided to let the silence weigh on him a moment, doffing and hanging her weapons on the wall.

He got the fire lit finally, standing and turning to her in one motion. Aloy was nearly undressed by then, sliding her skirt down to the floor, leaving her clad in her usual brown leggings and tapered fabric tunic.

“Well?” she needled him. He was slowly following her lead, hanging up his maul and coat as she slid into the bed.

Aloy didn't lay down, instead she sat up on her side of the bed, the covers up to her hips, watching him get undressed.

“It was nothing,” he said, sliding sideways out of his heavily armored vest.

“Erend…”

He let out a sigh, and Aloy started to wonder if maybe she should let whatever it was lie. Here it was their second night in this cabin and once again they were off kilter at bed time. She wondered if their relationship would ever find its footing in the Motherland.

Aloy pulled the covers back on his side, he slid in to sit beside her.

“Well, for starters, she introduced me to the other Matriarch as your mate,” he said, looking at his own hands as he smoothed down the covers across his legs. “Then, pressed me to admit that we do indeed… mate.”

Aloy felt her face redden at the thought that Teersa was aware of the sexual aspect of their relationship. “Oh…”

“Then, and here's the kicker,” Erend said, still eyes diverted from her, this time to the fire which was really catching now, orange flames dancing. “She made sure I was aware that Nora… mate for life.”

Suddenly his preoccupied silence made a lot more sense. “Oh, Erend…” Finally, he turned his eyes to her as her hands found one of his, taking the broad work worn hand into hers. “I know the Oseram don't… I don't want you to feel like I've obligated you.”

Aloy shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts into coherent sentences. His free hand came up to her face, she was still clutching his other, and in an instant he leaned in and kissed her. This successfully quieted her mind for a moment.

“It's okay if you don't feel the same,” Aloy said, now forehead to forehead with Erend as they sat up facing each other in the bed.

“Don't be ridiculous, of course I feel the same,” Erend said. “I love you.”

“Then why did you seem… upset?” Aloy asked. How could she be reading this situation so wrong.

Erend pulled back. He brought his hand to join the three that were already clutched between them. “Because I feel guilty,” he said. “The Nora mate for life. One lover. One person. Their whole life. And …”

“You feel bad you had lovers before you met me,” Aloy finished his thought.

This wasn't something she was completely unaware of. You don't ask a man to show you how on your first time unless you're aware he's had practice. It was a topic they had just never discussed.

Erend had nodded, slumped slightly with his back against the wood wall at the head of the bed.

“I always figured you didn't want to talk about your romantic past,” Aloy said, squeezing his hand. “

“I was fine not,” Erend said. “But then today I thought maybe you had the right to know. As the list WILL end with you.”

“Alright,” Aloy said. “How many were there?”

Erend was looking ashamed before he even opened his mouth. “Six.”

Aloy swallowed hard. She knew no matter what number he had said it would have bothered her, but she could have used it being lower.

“And when was the sixth?” she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“About six months before I met you,” Erend said. “I had spent my first year and a half in Meridian… sewing a few wild oats you might say. But then I started taking on more responsibilities in the Vanguard, and thinking about finding a real girl.”

The corners of Aloy's lips twitched up against her will. It was difficult hearing about Erend having a whole string of romantic relationships before he knew her, but he was older than her, had been living as an adult out in the world before she ever had.

“So, I'm going to need more than just the number,” Aloy said, deciding she wanted to be closer to him and sliding up to his side. His arm fell into place around her as he took a deep breath.

“Well… my first was Ersa’s best friend growing up,” Erend said. “She was so mad.”

Aloy pressed her head into his shoulder, ready to listen, reminding herself that these women were his past.

Hopefully, she was his future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 50th!!! Wanted to give you an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed dragging Erend through it. 
> 
> Welcome to the Motherland. ;-)
> 
> Thanks so much for continuing to read and special thanks to my fab commenters.


	51. One Day Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Love Song** \- _Haunt_
> 
> **42** \- _Coldplay_

The starry sky above Elof’s head was clear tonight. They’d been traveling for hours in the dark, he wasn’t even sure how Zahra could see well enough to know where they were going. He was grateful that she was navigating as the lack of sleep from the night before was really catching up to him now.

In fact, he was fairly sure he had nodded off a couple times right there atop his Broadhead. So it was a relief when she slowed down her machine to ride alongside him to say. “I think we’ve gone as far as we can,” She said. “Your men look like they need the rest, you particularly.”

Elof wanted to argue with this, but he knew enough about her to know that her powers of observation were strong, and there was no point denying his exhaustion at this point.

“So we find our spot to make camp,” he said, “Unless you have somewhere in mind.”

They were traveling through icy terrain this far north, having to walk two or three across at a time to make it through a narrow passage lined with rocky walls.

“I do,” Zahra answered. “It’s up ahead. You’ll know it when you see it.”

With that, she trotted off ahead of him back to the head of the party, whereas he had fallen back to somewhere around the middle. Zahra had taken to riding a machine faster than anyone Elof had seen so far. Her men seemed to be not at all surprised by this, they had been marching around her as if this was an everyday occurrence though it couldn’t possibly be.

Soon after this, the path opened up. She had been right, he definitely knew it when he saw it. A canyon guarded by high walls, with level ground large enough for as many tents as they could ever want to set up.

As the Vanguard funneled into this space, Brant trotted up alongside him. “Camp?” he asked.

Elof nodded. “Camp,” he said. “Tell the men.”

Elof had never been more grateful for Brant than he had been the past couple days. The young Vanguard had really stepped up for him on this trip. Even now, as an exhausted Elof dismounted his machine, leaning tiredly against it, Brant was now organizing the men.

The sound of nearby metal hooves drew Elof’s attention, Zahra was riding up to him, one of her men trotting in her wake. She dismounted, her dark cloak flowing behind her as she made ground, her blond hair shining in the moonlight as she doffed her helmet.

“I’m going to take Donfred here out to do some recon before the sun rises,” she said, nodding to the soldier with her, a bedraggled man in stealth armor. “Make camp, and get some rest. You look like you need it.”

“I’ll be on my A game for tomorrow, I promise,” he said.

“You damn well better be,” she said, but there was a light tone in her voice. Somehow he knew it wasn’t a real rebuke.

“Be careful,” Elof said. He didn’t know what made him say it, as she was setting to depart, but to his surprise she turned and gave him a small smile.

“I make no promises,” Zahra said, over her shoulder, and with that she left him, still being held up by the machine.

—————-

A ray of early morning sunshine crept its way into the cabin, slowly but surely. Aloy was already awake, lying naked against Erend’s chest. She’d been lying like this for a while now, listening to his slow breathing as he slept, thinking about their long conversation the night before.

-

“So… that’s it,” Erend said, looking nervously down at her where she sat shoulder to shoulder with him. “That’s the six women.”

Aloy felt mildly like she had just run a marathon trying to process all the information he had just shared with her. She’d already forgotten all of their names, though he had given them. They had been lost as she focused an incredible amount of energy into trying not to think about him in a variety of sexy situations with women who, in her head, were all far prettier than she was. It turned her stomach imagining him kissing skin that didn’t belong to her, his fingers brushing through hair on someone else's head.

Erend bumped his shoulder into hers, drawing her eyes back up to his. “The silence is killing me, you gotta say SOMETHING,” he said.

His eyes bore into hers, a look of deep concern upon his face, clearly not knowing what to make of the expression he saw looking back at him. He was starting to look like he regretted having told her any of it.

“Aside from the first one, which clearly was, were any of these other women… full relationships?” Aloy asked, finally finding something she wanted clarity on that hopefully wouldn’t return an answer that upset her.

“Ah… um… no,” Erend answered, looking ashamed. He rubbed his neck, exhaling a breath. “Hell, half of those it happened only once and never again…”

She had been wrong, this answer had upset her just as much as if they had _all_ been full fledged relationships. Her stomach sank lower, trying to imagine giving herself to someone and then never really speaking to them again. Had that first time they’d been together not meant as much to him as it had meant to her at the time?

“Aloy…” A tear had escaped the edge of Aloy’s eye, trickling down her cheek. Erend shifted rapidly, turning his position in the bed to face her, bringing both hands up to cup her cheeks, a thumb brushing away the tear. “None of those times, none of them, were like it is when I’m with you. I was an idiot then, I didn’t know what love was.”

“It's just hard, thinking of you with…” she couldn’t finish the sentence, closing her eyes tight and shaking her head.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he said, kissing her forehead. He pulled her against his chest after this, his strong arms coiling around her. “I love you. The moment I met you I knew you were different. Every second I get is a gift. Every kiss. Every night spent together. All of it has meant more to me than all those women combined.”

Aloy took a deep breath, releasing it. “Say more things like that,” she said against his chest.

“Okay, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he said. “I… don’t even want to think about my life without you in it. The first time we were ever… together may not have been my first time having sex, but it was damn sure the first time I ever made love.”

There it was. There was the distinction she was searching for. She pulled away from his chest with such force he looked surprised, but only for a moment because soon she was kissing him. Erend reciprocated with more passion than she could have anticipated, pulling her against him as they kissed, his tongue hungrily exploring. Soon he was pushing her down into the bed, his body over hers.

“Wait, one sec,” he said, breaking their kiss. “This… this wasn’t Rost’s bed was it?” He was holding himself above her with one arm, and pointing down at the bed with the other.

Aloy’s arms were around his neck, she tilted her head surprised at this inquiry. “Why?”

“I… I can’t make love to you in your father’s bed,” Erend said.

“I built this bed when I came back from Meridian,” Aloy said.

“Thank the moon,” Erend breathed, applying his lips back to hers with new vigor, his hands finding the hem of her shirt and beginning to slide it off beneath him.

-

Erend stirred under her, pulling Aloy from this memory. He was yawning above her head, and the arm that had previously been lying limp behind her had come back to life, sliding gently up her side.

She pushed herself up onto her elbow, looking down at him. His eyes were still closed, until she ran her hand down his left cheek, fingers brushing through his hairy side chops. He opened them then, smiling as they met with hers.

“Good morning,” she said, returning this smile.

“Good morning, moonflower,” he replied, reaching a hand forward to pull her to him, kissing her.

They lie there for a long time, entwined in each other's arms as the sun rose outside. Erend was stroking her hair.

“We should probably get up soon,” Aloy said against his neck, where her face was nuzzled. “Teb could show up any minute.”

“He can wait,” Erend said, squeezing her against him. “Honestly, if I can wake up next to you for the rest of my life I will die a happy man.”

Aloy closed her eyes, face still buried in the bare skin at the base of his neck. “I never want to wake up anywhere else,” she whispered. “I love you.”

Another stroke of his hand down her hair to her back. “I love you too,” he said. “So much.”

In the distance, the sound of footsteps could be heard. As predicted, Teb was arriving before they had gotten out of the bed. Aloy sat up, eliciting a groan from Erend as she separated from him.

“Told you so,” she said, as she searched the floor around the bed for her top wherever he might have thrown it the night before.

“Remind me again, what were we supposed to be doing today?” Erend asked. He had made absolutely no move to get out of the bed, even as she was now dressing alongside it. Instead he rolled over on his side, propping his head up on his hand, his elbow sinking into the mattress.

“We are displacing some machines encroaching on brave hunting grounds,” Aloy said. “And actually, you don't have to go. That is if you think you can trust me alone with Teb.” She said this playfully, as she slid on her skirt.

“Aloy?” By the sounds of it Teb had held at the top of the stairs when he didn't see anyone, calling her name.

“Gimme one minute!” Aloy called back through the door before coming up to the edge of the bed to look down at Erend, who was still laying naked with in it, flopped on his back covered only in the blanket.

“After last night, I'm not worried about you being alone with anyone,” he said. “I know where you'll be laying your head at the end of the day.” He tapped his left shoulder with his right hand, and Aloy couldn't help but smile.

“Finally catching on, huh?” she asked, leaning over the bed from the side to kiss him. “Alright, I'll catch up with you later.”

“Be careful,” he said, his usual parting words she realized.

Aloy left the cabin, hopping down from the porch to greet the waiting Teb.

“Sorry about that,” she said, as she walked to him, then past him on down the stairs. It took him a moment to realize and follow.

“What about Erend?” he asked, checking confusedly over his shoulder as he caught up to her.

“He's sleeping in instead,” Aloy said. “Believe it or not we aren't actually glued at the hip.”

“Oh, I know that,” Teb said. “I just thought he might want to… chaperone.”

Aloy laughed as they hit the steep tree lined trail down from the mountain. “Actually, so did I,” Aloy said. “It's a good sign, I think.” They forged down the rest of the trail in silence, their minds turning to their task at hand.

—————-

Erend had gone back to sleep after Aloy left. It wasn't every day that he had nowhere to be specifically, so he was taking advantage. The sun was high in the sky by the time he decided to roll out of bed.

Immediately he regretted not considering the fact he was naked, and that it was very cold beyond the protective barrier of the heavy covers. He was shivering in earnest as he slid on his trousers.

Never before had he dressed so fast. Once he had on his final layer, he stepped from the cabin to feel the sun on his face. This helped.

They were running low on firewood, so Erend poked around until he found an old axe leaned up against the back wall of the cabin. It wasn’t hard to find a good tree in the vicinity. He was no longer the slightest bit cold as he swung the axe against the trunk.

In no time he was hauling logs from the trail up to the the fire pit. Erend had just made his final trip, stacking the last of the wood on the now full rack, when he heard footsteps coming up from below.

It was too early for Aloy, so it was with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension that Erend turned to investigate.

Dark black dreadlocks crested the top of the stairs, followed by the somber face of Varl. His eyes were searching left and right as he arrived, falling upon Erend where he stood by the porch.

“Erend,” Varl greeted. “It’s good to see you.”

Erend wasn’t sure what to expect, but he stepped forward nonetheless as the Nora brave passed by the remnants of the previous nights fire.

“Hello, Varl,” Erend said, as they shook hands. “How have you been.”

“On the whole I’m doing pretty well, today not so much,” Varl said, then he looked past Erend into the cabin. “I was actually hoping Aloy would be here. I have a bit of a situation.”

For the first time Erend took fully in the demeanor of the man before him. This was a bit more than the usual stone faced Varl, he was worried. Very worried.

“What sort of situation?” Erend asked.

“Actually, you might be able to help,” Varl said. “I… I need help identifying a body.”

Erend blinked, rapidly, as these words washed over him. “A body? Like a dead body?” he asked.

Varl was now pacing the length of the fire circle. “Yes, found outside of the Motherland, but not far from Mother’s Crown. It was brought in by some merchant travelers,” he said.

“Okay, but what makes you think Aloy, or I, could identify this person?” Erend asked.

“He was carrying this,” Varl reached beneath his fur lined cape, retrieving from it a small pouch that Erend very much recognized.

“No,” Erend said, seizing the small leather stitched pouch. It jangled slightly, inside he knew would be desert glass. “Where is he?”

“There’s a wagon down by the fork,” Varl said.

Erend wasn’t listening any more, he had swept away from cabin, taking the stairs down two at a time. He was breathing hard by the time he hit the last switch back in the trail, and had to stop just under the tree line to catch his breath.

The wagon was sitting at the fork as promised, hitched to a Strider. There was one other Nora brave with it, he recognized him from dinner the night before but couldn’t place his name.

Varl had caught up to him. Erend straightened up and they walked together the remaining distance to the cart. There was a sheet of brown canvas covering, which Varl pulled back to reveal the frozen body beneath.

It was Gaagii. His mixture of tribal clothing was all caked in layers of frozen snow, his face preserved in an expression of surprise.

“I’m going to guess he didn’t freeze to death,” Varl said.

There were two arrows protruding from the dead man’s shoulder and gut. Erend’s chest was feeling tight, he stepped back from the wagon. Varl dropped the covering, realizing.

“His name is Gaagii,” Erend said. “He’s Aloy’s messenger. He delivers messages from the Motherland to Meridian, and back. Or… he did.”

“Would he have been carrying a letter?” Varl asked.

Erend was trying to think. Trying to remember. Aloy had sent a letter to Teb maybe a week before they left. Had he ever written back? Everything had gotten so urgent and they had ended up coming to the Motherland in person.

“Possibly,” Erend answered finally. “Aloy or Teb would know better.”

“Where were they headed today?” Varl asked.

“She said they were going to clear machines from near the hunting grounds,” Erend said.

Varl was nodding. He left Erend, who was decidedly not looking at the wagon, and went to speak to the other brave, who immediately remounted the Strider and slowly eased off towards Mother’s Heart, the cart in tow.

“Lets go,” Varl said. Together, he and Erend headed away from the mountainside on foot heading North.

—————-

It was midday, and the command tent had more people in it than it had seen in days. Elof was hunched over the table, staring down at the map that had been furnished by Zahra’s creepy compatriot, Donfred. Turns out she had enlisted him for the task for a reason, the Vanguard hadn’t seen such a detailed map from such a short recon venture.

It showed the facility that was meant to have been Dervahl’s prison. It had, in fact, served as a jail for many years, but as of recently the only inmate, allegedly, was Dervahl.

Zahra had gone off to get some of her own sleep, and left him to plan with two of her men, and two of his own. Her men hadn't been very helpful, they had descended to telling each other dirty jokes and laughing while Elof was trying to think.

“You know what we could use right about now,” Brant said, he was across the table, arms crossed over his chest. “A surprise Thunderjaw.”

Elof cracked his first smile in hours, looking up at his friend. “Damn, I wish she was here. This would be cake if she were here,” Elof said.

“If who were here?”

Zahra had just stepped under the tents dual flaps, held open by two of her men, who released them behind her as she straightened up. She was taller than every soldier in the room with the exception of Elof.

“Aloy, the machine tamer,” Elof answered. “We squashed Dervahl’s base in the South with her help, and a fair few machines.”

“Oh, yes, the Nora huntress,” Zahra said. “Who struck down the Shadow Carja cult and its mad leader, Helis. I have heard the stories.”

“Anyway, it’s moot, because we don’t have a Thunderjaw, so we need actual ways to take down the gate,” Elof said, returning to the task at hand.

“I say we just scale the walls, take it, and then open the gate from the inside,” Brant said.

“That’s an idea,” Zahra said. “Grapple and rope up and over at the same time in multiple spots and overwhelm them. Open the gate and the rest roll right through the front door.”

“And you want to do this tonight?” Elof asked.

“More like in the early morning, one or two hours before dawn,” Zahra answered. She was taking off her leather gloves, loosening one finger at a time before sliding them off. “Thats when the night shift is running low on steam and the day shift hasn’t yet risen.”

“Alright then,” Elof said. “Brant, start informing the men. They will need to rest accordingly.”

“Yes sir,” Brant said, he nodded and left. Zahra’s men had gone silent the moment she had arrived, which Elof found amusing considering how unhelpfully mouthy they had been before. She had come up to the table, sitting down her gloves.

“Leave us,” she said. Her voice was low, but they reacted as if she had barked at them, darting from the tent as if it was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the pendulum swing is about to come back down, momentum picking up.
> 
> I don't even know what to say after this one. Or the next one. There will be heavy stuff. There will be surprises I've been planning for months. There will be things I hope no one expects, and things I hope someone somewhere actually predicted.
> 
> I love each and every one of y'all for reading. From the silent subscriber, to the commenters, to my twitter tweeps I appreciate you all. I'm writing this for you. Thanks for giving me a good reason to finish this.


	52. Cold as Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Winter Time** \- _Steve Miller Band_
> 
>  **Shelter** \- _Jars of Clay_

For a few moments, Elof and Zahra stood in silence, both looking down at the map. She had been tracing the route they would soon be taking with slender, delicate fingers. They passed very close to where Elof’s hand lay, fingers splayed, palm pressed to the parchment. A strange urge to take her hand overcame him, to counter this he pulled his hand away as hers passed.

This did not go unnoticed. She turned, bringing her blue eyes to his, a curious glimmer in them. Elof swallowed hard, trying to push down a lump developing in his throat. He didn’t have time for whatever this reaction was that he was having to her.

He let out a soft cough, looking back to the map, but this time leaving both hands hanging at his sides. He felt her eyes linger on him, but when she spoke she made no mention of it.

“Here,” she pointed to the South East quadrant of the facility. “Is where Dervahl would have been kept.”

“Assuming they were attempting to keep up the pretense he’s a prisoner,” Elof pointed out.

“I hope for this,” Zahra said. “Once the men take the outer perimeter, we will go there to find out.”

Elof ignored the strange sensation that crossed him when she said the word ‘we’.

“You want us to enter via the main gate after the initial wave?” Elof asked.

“Indeed,” she answered. She turned from the map, looking at him again with her piercing eyes, one hip leaning against the table. “You’re not used to hanging back, are you?”

“You see right through me,” Elof answered, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. He turned also, but doing so also eased a step back, putting more space between them. “I’m not the actual captain, you will remember. I am used to being front line.”

“Well, as far as I can see, you're the only captain here,” Zahra retorted. “Where was your actual captain again?”

Elof straightened up off of the edge of the table. “He’s off with the machine tamer,” he answered. This was not the first time she had inquired about Erend’s whereabouts. Elof wasn’t sure why but there was something about the repeated query that bothered him.

“They’re going to miss all the fun,” she said. Zahra too stood up, retrieving her gloves. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re the captain. I trust you and your men will be ready.”

“We will be,” he answered. She was sliding her gloves back on. Irrationally, Elof wanted to ask her to stay, to ask her to dine with him that evening. To come up with one excuse to keep her near for even a moment longer.

“Then I will leave you for now,” Zahra said, though she seemed to be attempting to read the expression on his face. “Unless… there is something else you wish to discuss?” Her fair eyebrows arched up, curious.

Elof mentally shook himself. “Oh… uh.. no… think we covered it all,” he said, scratching the side of his beard, and looking anywhere but at her beautiful face.

“Then I will see you tonight,” she said, passing closer by him than he felt was necessary on her way out. She paused, holding one tent flap back. “Have a good evening, Captain.”

Then, with that, she was gone, the flap falling back down behind her.

—————-

The cold wind stung the exposed skin on Aloy’s face. A light snow falling form overhead now as she and Teb began their return trip from the ruins to the North East of the Embrace. This was their customary machine relocation area, in this case they had just deposited a herd of grazers.

“Have I mentioned how good it is to see you?” Teb asked, as they slowly wended their way back West.

“Only about a dozen times,” Aloy said, with a small laugh. “And I believe I’ve told you how good it is to see you the same number of times.”

“It's not just that I’m glad to see you in person,” he said. “It’s… you look… you’re practically glowing.”

Aloy wasn’t sure what he meant by this. “I’m what now?” she asked, confused.

“You and Erend are really happy together,” Teb said, it wasn’t a question. “I can tell. I’ve honestly never seen you so… content.”

There was a flush of red spreading on Aloy’s cheeks, she could only hope that through the snow he couldn’t see this. She had, after all, woken up in a very good mood after sharing a fairly intimate night with Erend. Then she reminded herself that this was her best friend she was talking to, and maybe he just needed to know he was right, and that she was actually happy.

“I can’t even explain how he makes me feel,” she decided to say. “Happy is an understatement.”

Teb was smiling at her, across the expanse of distance between his Strider and hers. “Good, I wasn’t sure I was capable of kicking his ass,” he said. “In the instance he wasn’t treating you right.”

Aloy laughed. “I really did miss ya, Teb,” she said. “Wrangling a bunch of machines and then having long talks on the return trip.”

“Just like old times,” Teb said.

“I think its a bit colder than old times though,” Aloy replied. The sky was a sheet of solid gray, it was impossible to determine time of day from it, though she knew it had to be late afternoon by now.

Teb was considering the sky also, frowning. “We might want to hurry back,” he said. “Those clouds, and the temperature dropping like this.”

Aloy nodding, knowing immediately what he meant. They were likely about to be hit by a winter storm, which meant it was sure to get extra cold and dump a bunch more snow upon the Motherland in the next few hours.

Not that knowing this did much to speed up their travels. The Striders had been out in it for a while, and were moving fairly lethargically compared to the speed they could run on a warm spring day. So it was a slow trudge through the snow.

They had doubled back through the hunting grounds, Aloy had an arm up to shield her eyes from the snow which was now coming down sideways, and a bit heavier than when it had began. She almost didn’t see the figures waving their arms above their heads in the distance.

Even once she did, it would take covering more distance until she recognized it to be Erend and Varl, traveling on foot.

All it took was one look at Erend’s face, semi-blurred by the snow, for Aloy to know that something was wrong. The wind had kicked up terribly however, and though he was trying to shout over it from a distance she could hear not a word of it over the winter roar.

“What is he saying?” Teb called, he had to shout for his voice to be heard though their machines were only a few feet apart.

“I can’t hear,” she called back, She turned her Strider in the snow, adjusting her trajectory. She was facing into the wind now, her hair being pushed back behind her, she could feel it whipping around.

Erend had began half running through the snow, until finally he was looking at her from the ground next to her steed.

“Aloy… something has happened,” he called up to her. The wind was trying its best to whip the words away even this close, so Aloy dismounted, kicking up powdery snow at their feet as she landed immediately in front of him.

The bottom of Erend’s coat was flapping in the wind, he reached out to her, his face wore a worried and sad expression. “What's wrong?” she asked. “Aside from the storm I mean.”

“It’s Gaagii,” Erend said, his hand was gripping her arm, his eyes intense on hers. “He’s dead.”

Aloy could hear her own heart beating loudly in her ears, it was drowning out the wind. “How? … Where?!?”

“Traveling merchants found his body beyond Mother’s Crown,” Erend had leaned in talking close so he didn't have to scream. Her hair was whipping everywhere in the wind, he reached a hand forward and pulled some of it back from her face. “They've taken him to Mother’s Heart.”

Aloy didn’t have words. She didn’t have anything. It was as if she was blank suddenly, all there was was the roaring wind and the sound of her heart beating against her ribs. “Are you sure? You saw his body?” she asked.

“I did, it’s him,” Erend looked somber, his eyes still on hers, snow clinging to his facial hair now making it look like his hair was going white. Teb had apparently finally realized he needed to dismount if he wanted to know what was going on, appearing at their side suddenly from the swirling white that was the increasingly heavy snowfall.

He took one look at Aloy’s stricken face and asked “What’s wrong?!”

Aloy didn’t answer, she was starting to come back to herself. Instead, she turned and remounted her strider, much to Erend’s surprise as he was in the middle of explaining to Teb what had happened. Varl had caught up, wading through the snow to the other men. As the news settled on Teb, he looked up at her on the back of the machine.

Soon all three men were looking up at her, it took her a moment to realize they were waiting for instructions. Thunder sounded somewhere in the distance, on any other occasion she would have commented on how rare thunder snowstorms were. She pressed her focus into her ear, they needed another machine, so she called a Strider that was already overridden nearby.

“We are going to Mother’s Heart,” Aloy called down to them. “Erend, climb aboard. Varl, I called a machine for you so you don’t have to ride with Teb.”

Erend didn’t need to be told twice, he had already placed a foot on the back of the machine’s front leg, and soon he had swung over behind her.

“Go, we will catch up,” Varl shouted over the wind. “I’m so sorry Aloy.”

Aloy didn’t have words to reply to this, instead she nodded, and urged the Strider forward into the swirls of white snow, and on in the direction of the village of Mother’s Heart.

—————-

They were moving before Erend was quite ready for it, he had to grip her waist a little harder than he meant to as the Strider started to move to keep from slipping right off the icy backside of the machine.

Erend had never seen a snow storm like the one they had found themselves in the middle of. It had descended on them so quickly, and at the most inopportune time possible.

“How did he die?” Aloy had turned her head, her ginger hair had whipped across in front of him. She was pushing the Strider, having gotten it faster than he had seen anyone manage in this cold. It's metallic hooves kicked up clouds of white snow as they galloped through.

“He had two arrows in him,” Erend choked out, snow flying in his mouth as he spoke. Aloy seemed to realize that they wouldn’t be able to talk in these conditions.

Instead she fell silent and for the remainder of the ride. Erend wished he could hold her better, wished he could see her face, wished that for even a second the wind and snow would subside. He couldn’t even see where they were going, he just held onto her hips and attempted to shield his face from the driving snow as they went.

No one was on the streets of Mother’s Heart by the time they arrived. He suspected most had gone inside to take shelter from the snowstorm. Aloy didn’t stop until they had ridden into the center of town, to a building Erend had never gone in before. Like all the buildings it was made of wood logs, but hanging from a post out front was a black cloth flag.

If that meant what it meant in the Claim or Meridian, this was where they brought the dead to prepare them for burial.

Erend swung his right leg over the back of the strider, landing in what was already ankle deep snow on the ground. He held up a gloved hand and she took it, jumping down.

Somehow, the others weren’t far behind them. As they ducked under the overhang above the door, two Striders could be seen glinting through the snow as they made their way down the main road in town.

Aloy waited barely long enough for them to reach the building before she pushed open the door and entered. The structure was drafty, something only exacerbated by the door being opened and closed again.

“Give me one minute,” Varl said.

They were standing in an entry room, it was walled off from the main building, and was completely devoid of people. Varl passed through the one door in the place, across which hung a thick curtain to block the view from beyond it.

“It’s my fault,” Teb said.

Erend turned to him, as did Aloy at his side. Teb looked pale, shocked. “How so?” Erend asked.

“He… he was carrying my letter,” Teb said. “I had sent it a couple days before you arrived. I completely forgot.”

“So… he should have had a letter on him?” Erend asked.

Teb didn’t have a chance to answer. Varl had returned, he pulled back the curtain and waved them through it. Erend placed a hand on the small of Aloy’s back as she and him passed through the door. The room beyond was lit with lamps, and in the center was a table upon which the outline of a body could be seen through a thin fabric covering.

Erend could feel Aloy hesitate, check on the threshold, but he pulled her closer to his side and carried her deeper into the room with him.

“The undertaker decided to give us some privacy,” Varl said, he was closing the curtained door back behind them.

As Erend turned to look at this, Aloy stepped forward out of his arm. She had gone from hesitating to walking right up on the table. He let her go, watched as her slender fingers found the edge of the cloth which drooped past the table top.

She drew this back, uncovering the top half of Gaagii’s torso, gently laying the cover down flat as if she was tucking the man into bed. Erend moved to see her face, which turned out to be a waste of energy because it was completely unreadable as she looked down at the deceased man.

Someone had closed his eyes since Erend had viewed him in the back of the wagon. At first, he thought the arrows had also been removed, but instead he realized they had been cut down, the two wooden posts sticking out were short now.

“Where are the arrow tails they cut loose?” Aloy asked, she seemed to have noticed this at the same time.

“I’ll find out for you,” Varl said. “They were red feathered, Carja arrows.”

A beat of silence followed this information. Aloy was still looking down at the deceased man’s face, her jaw tight. Erend wanted to reach out and touch her, but somehow knew that right now, that wasn’t what she wanted.

He had no idea how he knew this, but he was more sure of it than he was of many things in that moment.

“How long has he been…” Aloy began and then hesitated. “When did he die?”

Varl had come up to the opposite side of the table. “The undertaker isn't sure,” he answered. “Because his body froze he could have been dead a day or a week. It would help if we knew more. Was he coming or going from the Motherland at the time? Do we know.”

“Going,” Teb said. It was the first time he had spoken since they had entered the room with the body. He had stayed back from the table, and even now was decidedly looking away from it. “Maybe three. Four days ago he was leaving with a letter from me.”

“Well, whoever did this, took that letter,” Varl said.

Aloy’s head popped up. She looked from Varl to Teb, turning her back on the table to do so.

“What was in the letter?” she asked. “Do you remember?”

Teb pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, as he tried to recall. “It was a reply to your letter about Dervahl,” Teb said. “I said I remembered exactly who that was and that I was incredibly sad to hear he was possibly on the loose again. I talked about… oh no.”

“What?” Aloy asked. She had taken another step forward. Erend stayed where he was, standing at the head of the table, watching.

“The last bit of the letter, I wrote about overriding my first Sawtooth,” Teb answered, the strain now very evident in his voice.

“Shit.” The word slipped from Erend’s mouth, as the implications of the situation really started to hit home for him. Aloy turned her eyes to him then, he knew they were on the same page, even if the others hadn’t joined them there.

“Should we find a way to send word to the King?” she asked. “If Dervahl didn’t know about the spear before, he will soon.”

Erend shook his head. “How would we anyway? Not without going back ourselves, and quite frankly in light of this,” he pointed to the table, “and the storm outside I’m inclined to say that’s the worst possible play for us right now.”

“So, out of curiosity, what DO we do?” Varl asked.

“If whoever did this retrieved the letter for Dervahl,” Aloy began. “That means they have a long way to travel to get the information to him. Somewhere along that path are scouts from the Sun Palace, and a gaggle of Oseram Vanguard.” She was stepping closer to the table again, looking down at the man who nearly looked like he could be sleeping.

“We weather the storm,” Erend said. “And then we regroup from there.”

Aloy reached for the edge of the fabric covering again, this time to replace it where it had been, slowly covering Gaagii’s face from view.

“After all you did for us, you deserved better than this Gaag,” Aloy said. “I’m so sorry.”

Erend was starting to see the cracks in Aloy’s iron veneer.

“We will make arrangements for him after the storm as well,” Varl said. “Do you know if he had any family?”

Aloy was shaking her head sadly. “He never mentioned any,” she said.

Somehow, Erend knew it was the moment to come back into her space. He stepped up next to her, draping an arm across her shoulder, careful not to knock her bow asunder as he did so. He didn’t stop here, he went so far as to tighten this grip and steer her away from the table and out of the room through the curtained door.

“I will come see you with whatever the undertaker finds tomorrow,” Varl said. He had stopped, framed in the doorway, the drapes held to one side with a hand. “Get some rest.”

“Thank you, Varl,” Aloy said. With this, the Nora brave stepped back and allowed the burlap curtain to close back between the two rooms.

“If you two don’t want to make the walk back, I have a spare bedroll,” Teb said, as he peered out the door at the blizzard level snowstorm beyond.

Aloy was shaking her head. Erend didn’t need this to know that they needed, if they could manage, to go back to the cabin. He had just loaded the inside rack with wood, if they could get there.

“We have a Strider, we are going to try to make it,” Erend said. “If that doesn’t work we will take you up on that.”

Teb nodded. Together they left the building. Teb went on past the Striders now milling in the snowy street, on towards his home. Erend on the other hand mounted the closest machine, and held out a gloved hand for Aloy to take and climb up.

Soon they were riding out of the gates of the village, Erend hyper aware of Aloy’s hands gripping his leather coat behind him. Fortunately they were traveling with the wind for the return trip.

Lightning cracked through the sky, it lit the heavy falling snow in flashes of light. Erend almost missed the turn off, the fork in the road was buried under snow and completely indistinguishable from the land around it.

It was as if the cold was seeping into his bones by the time they dismounted. The slow, icy slog up the side of the mountain did nothing to alleviate this. They both slid here and there, as they hit pockets of ice in the snowy trail. He had to actually throw an arm around her waist and steady her from falling backwards as they made the top of the stairs.

Aloy shivered against him as he held her there for a moment, spurning him forward. He held her against him as they bypassed around where the fire pit was completely buried, up the step onto the porch and through the front door.

The cabin wasn’t much warmer, Erend released her, making for the stack of freshly cut logs. His gloves were covered in snow, so he discarded them, loading some logs into the fire with stinging cold fingers. It took him a minute fighting with the flint before he had it lit.

Aloy hadn’t spoken, and he realized as he stood back up from the fireplace that she hadn’t even moved from where he had left her. She had her arms crossed over herself, eyes staring miles off, the brave face she had put on for the others had evaporated.

“Aloy…” Erend went to her, pulling her further into the cabin. She had snow in her hair, and every piece of her clothing was soaked. “You have to warm up.”

Panic rose in Erend’s chest as he realized her lips had a slightly blue tinge to them, he was brushing the snow from her hair in earnest now. “Dry… clothes…” she whispered through chattering teeth.

He felt like a fool, his coat had shielded him from the wetness of the storm, especially after he had buttoned the front closed. He should have put it on her before they left Mother’s Heart. Moving quickly, he threw open the chest in the corner, fishing out a set of dry brown leggings and top to match.

Aloy had slid her skirt off, kicking it aside, but she was having trouble with the ties of her tunic, shaking fingers fighting with a knot there. Erend took over, unlacing the side of her leather bodice, and helping her slide it off. Next was the shirt, he spared her breasts the briefest look before he helped her slide on the dry top.

Soon her wet clothes were all discarded in a corner, with his snow caked coat, and Erend was pulling her against his chest, hands moving up and down her back and arms to warm her by the now roaring fire.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter taking so long, it was a difficult one to hash out. I have this problem where I have a picture perfect plan for events that are three or four chapters away (or more hard to say) but the transition chapters to get there are rough. This was a ROUGH one.
> 
> Fortunately I'm on a long weekend and I've already forged into the next one so hopefully I'll make it up to you guys with a quick turnaround with the next chapter.
> 
> Which I should tell you will be the opposite of this one. This one was a glimpse in the Claim and a lot in the Motherland. Next chapter will be the opposite. A glimpse in the motherland and then we will travel with Elof and Zahra into Scylfing territory.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and special thanks to my fabulous commenters.
> 
> Days later PS: changing sleep schedules has had a toll on writing time. It'll level out soon I promise. Next chapter almost done.


	53. Tick, Tick, Tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Careful** \- _Michelle Featherstone_
> 
>  **No Good** \- _Kaleo_

Erend held Aloy by the fireplace for a few minutes, until the color in her face came back, and she stopped shivering against his armored chest. Her hair was still damp from the snow, as he ran his hand down it, pulling back to look at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, as her hazel eyes found his, her face lit by the flickering light of the fire.

“I don't know,” Aloy answered. He was relieved to hear her full voice, free of the cold chattering.

Erend had meant physically was she okay. He knew already she was likely not emotionally okay as he wasn't sure he could say that he was okay in that sense at the moment.

“Why don't you get under the covers, keep warming up,” he said, bringing a hand to her cheek, which was still not as warm as he felt it should be. She nodded, and he tightened an arm around her as he walked her around the foot of the bed.

Pulling the covers back for her, he kept a hand on her hip until she had slid fully into the bed. He leaned over her, placing a kiss on her cheek as he tugged the covers back up over her.

Aloy lay there, with her eyes open watching him, as he went to the pile of clothing in the corner and began hanging up the garments on the wall pegs to dry. Finally, he began to shrug off his heavy armor, leaning on the end of the bed to kick off his boots.

Erend changed clothes quickly. Slipping on dry flannel pants, and a loose fitting cotton shirt before sliding into his side of the bed.

He didn’t have to reach for her, she was there, sidling up next to him, her head finding its usual spot on his shoulder, face nuzzled slightly in his neck. Without hesitation he slid his left arm around her, holding her body against his.

“You scared me for a second there,” he said, tilting his head to rest his hairy jaw on the top of her hair, ignoring the fact it was still damp.

“I love you,” she said, her breath was warm against his neck and it was a reassuring feeling.

Erend tightened his grip on her even more, her arm came across his chest and he brought his right arm up to meet it. “I love you too.”

They lay quietly for a long while, and he felt properly warm for the first time in hours. Outside, the wind was still roaring against the cabin, and Erend was grateful for the sturdy built walls that protected them.

“It’s my fault,” Aloy said, eventually. She lifted herself up off of his shoulder, looking down at him. “Gaagii is dead because of me.”

“Aloy, you can’t blame yourself,” he said. “This, all of this, is Dervahl’s fault.”

Erend thought about how unreadable her face had been when they went to view the body, now it was alight with emotion: sadness and torment. It broke his heart seeing it.

“I keep thinking about how much we owed him,” she said, shaking her head as she always did when she was trying to push back emotions. “Would we even be us if he hadn’t carried those letters for us?”

“I am grateful I don’t have to find out the answer to that,” Erend said. “We did owe him. And I guess we still do.”

Aloy was fully sitting up now next to him, he had a hand resting on her back as she stared into the fire at the foot of the bed.

“I want Dervahl dead,” she said, her voice rang with a finality. “I’m tired of him hurting the people I care about to get to me. I almost lost you. I’ve lost Gaagii. Who could I lose next? Teb?”

Erend sat up, sliding an arm around her once more. She turned, tucking her legs up underneath her, pressing the side of her face to the fabric of his shirt. He closed his eyes as his chin came to rest gently on the top of her head.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“Loving me is a hazard to your health, you know that right?” she asked.

“Worth the risk, I assure you,” Erend said. He gave her a squeeze, happy to hold her there as long as she needed. Hell, he’d stay there forever if she wanted.

For tonight, he realized, that Aloy had to be strong for everyone. Strong for her tribe. Strong for the Vanguard. Strong for the Carja soldiers. It was only when they were alone that she would let the protective walls down, let the chinks in her armor show.

Erend had always known she wanted him, as he wanted her. But a part of him was relieved to find she needed him, as he most certainly needed her.

 

(Drawing by [SilenceNorth](http://silencenorth.tumblr.com) that I remembered as I wrote this last bit)

—————-

The sky overhead was clear as Elof stepped from his tent in the wee hours of the morning. The morning air was frigid, but in the canyon they had camped in there was no breeze, so it wasn’t an unbearable cold.

He was glad to finally be feeling more himself. Between the initial sleep when they broke camp, to the nap he had just finished, Elof was rested for the first time in days. This was actually completely abnormal for him going into a battle, and he could only hope it was a good thing.

“Morning,” came a voice from his elbow.

Brant had fallen into step beside him as he strode down the line of tents.

“Good morning,” Elof replied, as they made a turn towards the center of camp where the command tent stood. He stopped them short, turning to his friend before entering. “I understand you’ve decided to go in the first wave.”

“Over the South East wall,” Brant said, nodding. “With Gunnar and a bunch of our guys, so that we’ll be close.”

Elof considered this for a moment, he extended a hand forward to rest on his friend’s shoulder. “You better take care of yourself out there,” he said. “Part of me wishes I was going with you.”

“I know,” Brant said. “Next time maybe, this time you need to stick with the lady.” Brant was giving his friend a knowing look to go along with this statement, and Elof was trying to think of something to say quick to dispel the notion he knew was brewing. He wouldn’t have time to say anything, though.

Beside them a tent flap drew back, framed in the opening, her pale eyes reflecting the starry sky above them, was Zahra. Elof wondered if she had a sixth sense about herself being brought up in conversation.

“I was just starting to wonder when you would turn up,” she said.

Brant was looking stunned, but Elof ignored this, leading the way into the tent as she backed deeper inside of the space.

This meeting was more frivolity than anything else, he felt. They’d been over everything more times than necessary already. The walls of the tent were lined with men, half Vanguard and half Wulfing militia. Brant fell in to stand among them as Elof joined Zahra.

She was leaning over the table, her long blond braid nearly touching the parchment surface of the map.

“It hasn't changed since yesterday,” Elof said. He turned his back on the table to lean on it so that he was shoulder to shoulder with her, though facing different directions.

Zahra tutted at him, throwing a scathing look his way before turning her eyes back to the map. “I am well aware,” she said, low enough that only he could here. “There’s just…”

She turned her torso to him, now significantly closer to him than he had been prepared for. He found himself involuntarily holding his breath as she did this, their eyes meeting.

“An ominous feeling,” Elof finished her sentence.

“You feel it too?” she asked, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm, just above the cuff of his leather gloves.

“I do,” he managed to say, though that was far from the only thing he was feeling. There was the fabric of his shirt between her hand and his arm, yet it was as if electricity flowed between them uninhibited there.

“I can’t shake it,” Zahra said, dropping her hand now to move back to the map.

Elof felt a sense of loss as she moved away from him. “In my experience, the only way to shake that is to get the party underway,” he said, straightening up off of the edge of the table where he had been leaning. “That map will give you no comfort.”

The Vanguardsman turned his attention from her, to his men, careful to avoid Brant’s curious eyes. They stood at attention, ready for the go ahead to get moving.

“Alright, gents,” Elof boomed. “Get your squads in gear and your asses to the departure point. Do not disappoint me. GO!”

The soldiers of the Vanguard did not need to be told twice. They scurried from the tent, even Brant didn’t spare Zahra or her men a second look. Though Elof did, to see that she had crossed her arms. Zahra fixed him with one of her usual piercing looks.

“See, I feel better already,” he said, giving a slight bow before ducking out of the tent himself.

Elof hadn’t even needed to exaggerate, that HAD made him feel better. Way better than dwelling upon things, or over planning. It was like he had said to Aloy as they stood on the precipice of sieging the base to save Erend: it was time to shit or get off the pot.

No, he would much rather spend the last minutes before departure out among the men, as they formed up and prepped to leave. He made his way over to the makeshift corral, fetching his Broadhead and a Strider then walking them out to the front.

By the time he had done this, the Wulfing clan militiamen had joined them, falling in line as the time to depart ticked ever closer. Elof caught Brant’s eye as he walked the machines past his battalion, a nod exchanged between, but Elof didn’t stop to chat.

The time to talk was over.

Zahra was walking the lines of her men, her posture as always was stiff, back straight. He couldn’t help but notice she walked with one hand resting on the hilt of the sword attached at her hip. As if she might need to spring for it before they even got underway.

Elof was tempted to fetch her, draw her away from her men, who looked plenty prepared without her breathing down their necks right now. Though, they did seem to be used to it.

As he was readying himself to mount his Broadhead, she finally joined him. She acknowledged his fetching of her machine with a small nod before climbing astride it. Elof followed suit, settling into place atop his own steed.

Within minutes the entire travel party was in motion, Elof and Zahra falling into the center of the pack. They were the only among them riding machines. This was something he wished he could have remedied, but the Striders they were leaving behind at camp were needed for the return trip.

Going into battle with Aloy had clearly spoiled him.

They traveled up out of the canyon, condensing on the narrow rise, then spreading out again as they made the top level ground. The compound wasn’t far, less than an hour of traveling by starlight before the individual wall breech parties began to branch off from the main route.

“We will hold here,” Zahra said, in a low voice as they crested a hill sparkling with frost. The men on either side of them fanned out along the rise, taking defensive positions.

Elof leaned back, halting his machine alongside hers, he could just make out the high walls that surrounded their target in the distance. The urge to dismount and join one of the parties he saw creeping silently across the expanse between was ever present.

Instead, he sat tense upon the metallic beast that bore him, watching and waiting. The seconds seemed to stretch out for an eternity, Elof straining his eyes to see the party at the South East corner.

“They’re about to go.”

Zahra’s voice cut through the silence, nearly startling him. He turned his eyes to her, meeting her gaze in the dark.

“It won’t be long now,” she said, seeming to sense his unease.

She wasn’t wrong, within minutes the first signals were set off from within the complex. Two flares lighting the sky from beyond the wall.

“Finally,” Elof muttered, as this allowed them to move forward. He urged his machine forward, Zahra only a step behind.

The closer they got the more sound he was able to hear from inside. The clashing of blades, the shouting of men for back up. The seconds were flowing faster now, as were the beats of their machines hooves on the frozen ground.

“They aren't lowering the gate,” Zahra called to him from the right hand side, but as if on cue they could hear the cranking of chain winches begin.

Elof released a breath of relief as the wooden gate lowered, they only had to pause a moment as it made ground.

“Ready?” he asked.

Zahra gave him a look as if this question was needless, straightening up and pushing onward through the gate. For a moment he gaped after her, before leaning forward and urging his Broadhead on in her wake.

This complex wasn’t as large as he had expected, now that they were within it. Their men were sweeping the streets ahead and to the side of them. He had expected there to be more Scylfing resistance. Their men were taking control quickly, flowing through like a tide.

“This way,” Zahra said. They had reached what appeared to be a central square in the town, where they turned to the left, heading South towards the prison.

Elof was in such a hurry he nearly rear ended her on her machine as she stopped outside the front door to the building. Her men were already busting down the door, marching inside. He had only a moment to admire their efficiency before they were being waved inside.

The hallway was lit with torches, the men had stopped short of the one door. They’d discussed it repeatedly in planning, that Elof and Zahra would breach the door themselves.

She reached it first, checking on the threshold.

“It’s now or never,” Elof said. Here blue eyes flickered to him for a moment, before she reached for the handle and pushed the door inward. She was gone in a swish of her dark cape.

Elof pressed forward, following her. Beyond was just the type of room you would expect to find in a jail. There was a bank of cells on the left, and on the right a couple desks. Behind one of these was a man, and he was the first indication Elof had that something was very wrong.

The guard was chained to the desk he sat slumped in front of. The Vanguard went to him, feeling for a pulse he knew wasn’t there.

“He’s dead,” Elof said. “And by the smell of it by a few days.” He plugged his nose and retreated from the body.

“Elof…”

He straightened up, turning to look at Zahra. She stood at the door to one of the cells, and her voice had a distress to it that he never would have imagined coming from someone so self assured.

As he went to her, at first he thought the tone was simply due to the obvious, Dervahl was not there. But that was the least of their problems, as it turned out.

The middle cell was obviously a well lived in cell, there was a desk in one corner piled with books and papers. Clearly Dervahl had been allowed to live quite comfortably even while incarcerated. Sitting in the floor in the middle of this space, was a large ticking device hooked to several sizable canisters of blaze.

“Shit,” Elof muttered, his brain hitting high gear as he followed a wire hooked to this contraption up, along the ceiling, to the door they had just come through. “We activated it when we came through the door.”

“I don’t suppose any of your men are explosives guys?” she asked, taking a couple steps away from the bars.

“No such luck,” Elof answered, he turned and went back to the body of the guard, finding the ring of keys on his belt.

“What do we do?” she asked.

Elof inserted the first key into the door, tried to turn it and it wouldn’t budge. He pulled it out and tried another. “Tell your men that Dervahl is not here and to evacuate the building,” he said as he was doing this. “Get everyone back from this quadrant. Tell them to search as they go, but not to linger.”

To his surprise, she listened to him, going to the door as he finally found the key that opened the cell. A metallic groan sounded as he swung the heavy gate and stepped inside Dervahl’s cell.

“What’s going on?” Brant burst into the room, his maul in hand.

Elof was kneeling now, looking at the bomb, examining the dial on the front which had a single hand that was ticking slowly backwards. If he was looking at it right they had only five minutes, less even.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Brant asked, stepping into the cell. “Where is Dervahl?”

“That’s a very good question,” Elof said, now slowly lifting the plate of the dial looking at the wiring beneath it. “Unless he turned into a bomb, he’s not here, but if you’re not busy you could check that desk.”

Brant went quickly, carefully edging between Elof’s back and the bars to reach it. Elof didn’t spare him a look, he was too busy contemplating the chance that the bomb would go off if he pulled the wires connecting it to its timer.

“What are you doing?”

Zahra had returned. She looked from Elof, to the detonator in his hands, a look of sheer terror on her face.

“Is the building clear?” Elof asked, choosing not to acknowledge this panic.

“We three are the only ones left, and might I suggest we change that instead of doing, whatever it is you THINK you are doing,” Zahra said. She looked like she wanted to come closer, but her eyes on the bomb indicated she was afraid to.

“Elof… there are maps here of the Motherland,” Brant said from the desk, the sound of shuffling papers accompanied this. “Mother’s Heart. The Embrace. Mother’s Watch.”

If his heart rate hadn’t reached its maximum beats per second before, this did it. “We have to warn Aloy and Erend,” Elof breathed. “Dervahl is heading for Nora lands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a shift in schedule at work and it has taken a toll on writing time this week. Mainly because I'm switching sleep schedules and I've fallen asleep at my keyboard more times than I can count this week. 
> 
> It'll level out soon hopefully. 
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read!


	54. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Boom, Boom** \- _Big Head Todd and the Monsters_
> 
>  **Snow Outside** \- _Dave Matthews Band_

Elof was still kneeling in Dervahl’s cell, the ticking of the bomb before him was unnerving. He looked to Brant, who had turned his back on the desk, holding in his hands the maps of the Motherland.

“How can we warn them?” he asked. “We are a day from Meridian and three or four days from the Embrace, even with machines.”

“Not with the right machines,” Elof said.

Brant looked confused for a couple seconds before something seemed to click and his face lit up. “Ohhhhh!!”

“Can we maybe refocus for a moment?” Zahra asked. “Hard to warn anyone of anything if you get blown to bits first.”

Elof had completely forgotten she was there. He looked from her worried face back to the bomb. The little hand on the timer had not stopped for them to discuss this. It had not slowed while they worked it out. It had not faltered, and suddenly he realized they were seriously running out of time.

“Go,” he choked out. Brant stopped long enough to help heave his fellow Vanguard to his feet. They ran. Out the room. Down the hall lit with lamps. Through the broken down front door.

Elof had barely made the street when he heard it blow, a deafening boom sounding behind them. Instinct took over, as he seized Zahra’s arm and bodily placed himself between her and the blast as it knocked them both forward.

Debris hit his back as they went down, but Elof kept her in front of him, shielded from this. Careful to catch his own weight on his arms as she hit the ground beneath him.

His ears were ringing, so therefore he practically shouted “Are you okay?” as Zahra rolled over to look up at him, bits of dirt and rock clinging to her blond braid.

“I am, are _you?!_ ” she replied. Here blue eyes were wide, locked on his. She looked like she had more to say, but Brant had drug himself to his feet already, coming over to them.

Elof rolled off of her, taking his friend’s hand to gain ground beneath his feet. The prison was in shambles before him, black smoke billowing from its husk. Elof noted this for the briefest moment before pivoting on the spot and extending an arm to Zahra.

She took it, and he pulled her to her feet as carefully as he could. Once there she held, their gloved hands still holding, their torsos not far from each other. She held this a breath longer than he expected, releasing only when the sound of a wall within the building crumbling made the three Oseram start.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Brant said.

Elof was coming back to himself finally, looking around to see their machines were in tact having been pulled back from the building at some point.

“We have to go,” he said, nodding to the machines.

“What about the rest of the men?” Brant asked, following Elof across the street, stepping over rubble from the building as they went.

“We will leave Gunnar in charge,” Elof answered.

He had reached the shoulder of his Broadhead, placing a hand on the metallic beast as if it was a real animal that could sense his presence.

“And what about my men?”

Zahra had hung back, she spoke to them from the spot he had pushed her to the ground to protect her at. Elof rotated slowly on the spot to look at her.

“Well, they’ll have you, won’t they?” he asked, scratching his beard with a gloved hand.

She advanced on him, pointing as if her finger was a weapon. “I’m going with you,” she said. This was not a question, it was a statement of fact based on her tone.

“You want to go with us to Meridian?” Elof was surprised and on a certain level a little thrilled to hear this.

“And then on to the Motherland. Yes,” Zahra answered. “I signed on to stop Dervahl. If that’s where he’s heading, then that’s where I need to be.”

Elof looked to Brant, who had walked to the Strider that Zahra had ridden in and was now looking unsure if he should mount it. “You’re the boss here,” Brant said, shrugging. “The sun’s rising, if we push it and take that shortcut down the western valley we can be in Meridian by evening.”

Zahra crossed her arms over the chest plate of her armor, waiting for him to speak.

“We’ve only got two machines we can take,” Elof said. He wasn’t sure why he was finding reasons to leave her behind. He had turned his back to her now, stepping up onto the Broadhead’s knee and swinging a leg over to mount the machine.

“That’s fine, we’ll share,” Zahra said.

It happened so fast Elof didn’t even have a chance to react. She darted forward, and with a hand on his elbow to pull up, swung right onto the back of the Broadhead behind him. Soon her hands were gripping his thick leather belt around his waist, and Elof was having a hard time thinking straight.

Brant looked highly amused at this, chuckling to himself as he climbed up on to the Strider.

(A mock up of Zahra made on Hero Machine)

—————-

For Aloy, there wasn’t a lot of sleep to be had in the Motherland that night. The snowstorm raged all night and into the next day, complete with howling wind that rattled the roof of the small cabin.

Erend, a much heavier sleeper than she was, had gone down after a couple hours of intensely holding her, and had managed to sleep through the racket the storm was making around them.

He was still snoring as Aloy sat up in the bed next to him. The fire had gone out and despite being curled up next to his warm body, she had gotten cold. She looked down at him sleeping for a while, his jaw slack, the arm that had been around her lying relaxed on the bed behind her.

To say Aloy was grateful he was here would be an incredible understatement. Not least because having him there with her meant she didn’t have to worry about anything happening to him elsewhere. She had realized however the night before that it was much more than that.

Used to be, if she had a moment where she was upset she hid it. Whether she hid herself away until she could deal better, or shoved it deep down and never dealt with it at all, having someone she could share her actual feelings with was never something she’d had in her life before Erend.

There had been no one to hold her after Rost had died.

With this thought, she slid from under the covers, her bare feet hitting the cold floor. She knew it was day now, only because the sky outside, as she peered through the crack in the door, was slightly lighter than it had been through the still heavily falling snow.  
Aloy padded over to the rack of cut wood, moving some into the fireplace. She shivered slightly as she retrieved a flint from a pouch on her belt, which hung from a peg on the wall.

The sound of her striking the flint somehow woke Erend, he sat up suddenly in the bed just as she was getting the kindling to catch. Aloy looked at him over her shoulder, he relaxed as his eyes went from her empty side of the bed to where she knelt by the fireplace.

“The wind you sleep through, but not this,” she said, amusement in her voice.

Erend chuckled as she turned back to her task. She could hear him flop back down onto the pillows. Once she got the fire properly lit, she returned to the bed.

He pulled back the blankets on her side so that she could slide beneath them once more. Aloy had intended to get dressed after lighting the fire, but with the weather outside she supposed there wasn’t much of a hurry to get the day going.

She found herself swept quickly up into Erend’s arms, as he rolled over to spoon her, nuzzling his face into her hair. His breath was warm on her neck as he spoke, “my beautiful Moonflower.” His voice was still sleepy, and she wasn’t surprised that he drifted in and out of sleep for a while after this, all the while holding her against his warm body.

It had to be nearly afternoon when the wind outside finally quieted. Erend’s snoring was now the only sound. Aloy rolled over inside the circle of his arms to face him.

“Erend,” she said, close to his ear. “I think the storm has finally passed.”

Slowly, he opened his heavily lidded eyes. They were forehead to forehead now, as his arms tightened around her. “I guess that means it’s time to stop hibernating?” he asked. This sentence was punctuated by the loudest grumble Aloy had ever heard his stomach make.

“I believe your stomach has answered this question for me,” she said, with a small laugh.

Erend looked mildly embarrassed, but she pressed her lips gently to his for a moment and when she pulled away he had a grin on his face instead.

They rose together after this. Aloy dressed in the warmest clothes she had. An extra layer of thicker leggings over her usual one, the fur lined leg warmers, a tunic with actual sleeves.

“You should wear my coat,” Erend said, as he finished attaching the last of his armor.

“That’s sweet of you, but I’m fine,” Aloy said. “I wasn’t dressed for that yesterday, but I’m prepared today.”

Erend had lifted the long leather garment from its peg, and was eying her as if deciding if he was going to force it upon her or not, but in the end he put it on himself before she went to the door.

She pulled it towards her, revealing a ledge of snow at least a foot and a half high that had piled up against it. As far as the eye could see beyond it was white, it was almost blinding.

“Going to take a while to dig out from this one,” Aloy said, stepping up and over the snowdrift on the porch. He wasn’t far behind, pulling the door back closed behind them.

“I can safely say this is the most snow I’ve ever seen all at once,” Erend said, as he waded down around the completely buried fire pit.

Aloy retrieved two shovels from the shed around the back, and they set to work unearthing the land around the cabin, particularly the porch and fire pit. Then, as he began building a fire, she continued shoveling a walking path down the slope.

She poured herself into the task, using the work to distract her mind from other things like Gaagii’s death and the impending shadow of Dervahl. So absorbed in this that she didn’t hear Erend call her from above.

—————-

Erend had just finished melting snow for water when he realized how far down the path Aloy had gotten with her shoveling. She didn’t even look back when he called her. He placed the pot of water in the snow to cool, it immediately began to sink into it as it melted the surface he sat it on, but he ignored this.

As he made his was down the tiered step path she had dug out so thoroughly, he scooped up some snow in his gloved hands and began carefully packing it. Erend had felt the pallor hanging over them, something needed to lighten the mood.

So he formed himself a snowball, turning the snow over in his hands and packing it down from all sides. She was oblivious to him approaching, which was highly unusual for her, though perhaps her shoveling was masking the sounds of his feet in the snow.

Erend rounded up, and with an overhanded toss threw the snowball at her shoulder. It hit with a muted thump, exploding slightly and sending snow down her clothed arm.

Aloy rounded on him, and for a moment he thought he had made a mistake, then her look of surprise turned to amusement as she tossed down her shovel and made for a bank of snow herself. Erend tried to make a fresh snowball in time, but she pelted hers at him before he could, smacking him in the side of the face.

The homestead rang with their laughter now, as he wiped the snow from his facial hair, and chucked his half formed return snowball at her missing.

It turned out that like many things, Aloy was very good at snowball fights. How she managed to make tightly packed ammo as fast as she did, Erend was unclear, but he was losing rapidly. Never had he had more fun losing at anything in his life.

Soon the snowballs were forgotten, and he was chasing her through the snow. He caught her around the waist, and they went down in a snowdrift. Erend gripping her close to his chest and rolling so that she landed on top of him.

“I would like to say it’s totally worth getting schooled in the art of snowball fighting to see this smile,” he said, reaching up and running a gloved hand down her hair.

Aloy kissed him then, her body warm on top of him, all heavy topics forgotten as their lips moved together as one, lying entwined in the snow.

—————-

They had been riding for hours, to the point that Elof’s legs were starting to feel mildly like jelly on either side of the Broadhead’s back. He was on the verge of wanting a break when they rounded a canyon curve and Meridian came into sight finally, towering on its Mesa.

“Wow, is that the city?” Zahra had leaned into his back to ask this question.

Elof turned his bearded face, and he was able to see her over his shoulder, her eyes were looking up at the skyline in the distance. “You’ve never seen Meridian?” he asked.

“I don’t have much time to leave the Claim,” she answered.

“It’s a shame there won’t be time to show you around,” he said, urging his machine to increase its speed forward.

They traveled the remainder of the distancethe same way they had spent most of it: in silence aside from the pounding of the hooves as the two machines galloped along. Elof had gotten quite used to having Zahra clinging to his sides. He had only ever ridden on a machine alone or with Aloy before, and as Aloy was his captain’s girlfriend, he had spent most of that time being careful NOT to touch her too much.

This was not the case for Zahra, who's touch he found was quite welcome. If he hadn't been so worried about covering ground as quickly as possible he perhaps would have dedicated more of his mind to this fact, but soon they were entering the Maizelands through the Western gate.

They dismounted here, Zahra looking curiously up at the steep cliff side and the city above.

“King first?” Brant asked, coming around his machine as Elof made ground from his steed. “Looks like they got the main elevators back up finally.”

Elof spared a look to the Alight across the valley, then nodded and led the way down the main road deeper into the village. As it turned out, his fellow Vanguard was right. For the first time in months cars were traveling up and down the two elevator shafts that had at one point been destroyed by the Eclipse.

They made their way straight for them. It wasn’t until Elof threw the lever at the bottom to call a car down that Zahra spoke for the first time since they’d left the machines.

“We are going to see… the Sun King?” she asked, and unless he was mistaken there was a tone of nervousness in her voice.

The metal doors unfolded open before them, and they stepped into the elevator. Elof flung the interior switch before answered. “He would not be pleased if we went on without updating him,” he said.

Zahra fell silent as the elevator rose rapidly up the cliff face before clanged to a halt. The gates opened and they stepped out into the city. Carja citizens turned and looked after them as the made their way quickly through the streets. Twice Elof had to place a hand on Zahra’s back to keep her moving, as she kept stopping to look at things.

Even as they made their way across the bridge to the palace her head was on a swivel as she tried to take in everything around them. The sky was turning red, they had burned most of their daylight on the journey from the Claim back to Meridian.

Bearing this in mind, Elof took the steps up to the top terrace quickly, and practically barreled into the royal sitting room.

Marad, who had apparently been sitting going over papers, was startled to the point he dropped some of them.

“What’s happening?” he asked, stepping over the papers on the floor without bothering to pick them up. “Why are you here? And who is this?”

“This is Zahra, she’s one of the Ealdormen,” Elof answered, to Marad’s back as he had turned.

He had walked to one of the feather topped Carja guards and sent them to fetch the King.

“Please, sit,” Marad said, when he returned.

Elof was half tempted to refuse this, he was becoming more and more aware of time ticking away from them. But Brant was already sitting, and Zahra pushed his side, towards a cushioned bench, and soon he was sitting beside her waiting for the King to arrive.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the couple in the middle of all this momentum enjoying one last quiet moment together in the snow. 
> 
> Soon we start really smashing the worlds together. 
> 
> Muahahahaha. 
> 
> I actually have a good outline for the next five chapters. Had it for a while but was trying to get there and it was dragging a bit. Sorry about that!
> 
> But thank YOU ALL for continuing to read this adventure. I appreciate you all.
> 
> Special shout out to my commenters. 
> 
> I'm behind on answering them but I read them as they come in and they always give me a kick in the pants when I'm procrastinating writing. ;-)


	55. The Right Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Anything Could Happen** \- _Ellie Goulding_

King Avad hurried up from his private quarters back to the top terrace of the palace. He had been dining alone when the guard knocked to tell him Elof and a party had returned unexpectedly from the Claim.

Guards fell in line around him rapidly as they ascended the stairs into the Royal sitting room.

As was customary, everyone stood from their seats as he entered. All except one were familiar faces, but next to Elof stood a woman he had never seen before. She looked nervous, half hiding behind Elof as the King went to his high backed chair.

“Please, sit, sit,” he said, waving them down. “Elof, back so early, this can’t be good.”

“No, sir,” Elof said, shaking his head. “Dervahl was already gone before we reached his prison.”

Marad had taken an inconveniently timed sip of tea, some of it sprayed from his mouth as he heard this.

“What do you mean GONE?” he asked, dabbing at his now wet front with a handkerchief.

“He left a skeleton crew in Scylfing to keep up appearances,” Elof said. “But the prison was deserted and rigged with explosives.”

“By the sun,” Avad said, leaning forward in his chair. “I have a suspicion I know the answer, but where do you believe he has gone to?”

“There were multiple maps of the Motherland in his cell,” Brant answered.

“So he’s gone after the other spear,” Marad said, stating what all in the room had come to also believe. “The Nora will not be prepared for this.”

“At least the Captain and Aloy are there,” the King said. He steepled his fingers in front of him thoughtfully. “Though, I think if we can, we should find a way to warn them.”

“About that,” Elof said. “I want to take the Glinthawk and Stormbird she left behind on the Alight and fly to the Motherland.”

“You want to do what now?” The woman that Avad had forgotten was there blurted this out suddenly, the first time she had spoken since he had arrived. “ _THAT’s_ what you meant by the right machines?”

Ellof chuckled. “You can tell she’s new here,” he said. “And many apologies, your highness, for not making a proper introduction. This is Zahra, the Ealdorman for the Wulfing clan of the Oseram.”

Avad rose to his feet, extending a hand to Zahra, who looked very much like she wasn’t enjoying the sudden spotlight being thrown upon her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, lifting herself far enough from her seat to shake the King’s hand.

“The pleasure is mine,” Avad said. “A female Ealdorman? The Claim must be evolving at last.”

“Very slowly,” Zahra said, plopping back down next to Elof. She hid slightly behind his shoulder again, leaving the King wondering what it was about members of his Vanguard and powerful women.

“Anyway,” Brant interrupted the slightly awkward silence that had fallen upon them after this introduction. “Flying we should be able to make the journey to the Motherland in a matter of hours instead of days.”

“We can warn them and, if necessary, remove the spear and return it here to be guarded alongside the original,” Elof said. “But we need to get there and determine what we are up against before we make that decision.”

“What of the rest of the Vanguard?” Marad asked.

“Gunnar will be traveling back with them once they’re done cleaning up the situation in Scylfing,” Elof answered. “The main concern right now is getting to Aloy and Erend before Dervahl does.”

“I agree,” the King said, with a nod.

“Then we will head out immediately,” Elof said. He stood up, the steel armor on his boots clanking.

Both Zahra and Brant gave the bearded Vanguard tired looks, but rose from their seats nonetheless.

“You all look dead on your feet,” Marad said, voicing the same thoughts Avad was having. “Surely you can wait till morning?”

A beat of silence fell over them, aside from the sound of one of the servants removing the tea tray. Elof looked like he was attempting to think of the perfect argument back to this.

Avad stood. “You will rest first,” the King said. “You are no good to them if you run yourselves into the ground getting there. Eat. Sleep. You can rise early and depart at dawn.”

“Sir, we don’t know how much of a head start Dervahl has, he could reach them before us,” Elof argued.

“He could also reach them in the next few minutes, or while you’re en route,” Avad retorted. “That doesn't change my decision. Consider it an order.”

Elof stood silent for a moment, jaw set, then finally: “Very well. We will set off at dawn.”

—————-

The trio of Oseram walked the bridge away from the Sun Palace in silence. Elof was still feeling ruffled and a bit like the rug had been pulled out from under him. He had been prepared to spring straight from Meridian back to traveling, and suddenly the momentum he had built up felt like it had hit a wall.

They made the square at the end of the bridge, and Brant halted him.

“Since we’re here for the night if you don’t mind…” he said, he was gesturing over his shoulder at nothing in particular, but Elof had a feeling he knew.

“Go on, I’ll see you in the morning,” Elof said. “By the elevators.”

Brant smiled, and without so much as another word he trotted off.

The sun had fully set now, and the square was lit with torches along the stone walls. Elof turned to Zahra, only just realizing that she didn’t have a bed in this town to lie her head upon like they did. She was holding her helmet under one of her arms, her braid a bit of a mess from their eventful day.

Elof cleared his throat. “If you are comfortable doing so, you can come stay the night at my place,” he said. “I will sleep on the sofa.”

Zahra brought those big beautiful blue eyes up to his, and for a moment his breath caught in his throat and he forgot what he had intended to say after this.

“That would be fine,” she said. “Lead the way.”

Elof swallowed hard, and extended his arm in the direction they would be going before leading them deeper into the city.

Zahra was still, as they walked, looking here and there taking in the sights of Meridian. He almost lost track of her in the market. They had stopped so that he could acquire them some food for supper, but she had caught sight of an unusual booth selling strange old metal world relics.

After Elof paid, he had to go and retrieve her from this.

“There’s just so much to see,” she said, as his hand found a spot somewhere on her back guiding her away from the market.

“Maybe another day I’ll give you a tour,” he said. “But we have orders after all.”

“That’s right: eat, and rest,” she said. “I was surprised by that, your King actually… cares?”

Elof had not thought of it this way, he had been too busy being annoyed at the loss of time. “I guess he does, yeah,” he said. “Here we are.”

They had reached Elof’s front door, which opened up directly to a stairway as he technically lived above a woodworking shop. He led the way up and on into his living room.

“I’ll take your cloak,” he said, coming to her back and helping her slide it off of her shoulders. As he hung this on a coat rack by the door, she sat at the dining table.

Elof placed a plate before her upon which he unloaded the bread, cheese and fruit he had acquired in the market. She began eating immediately, and he sat heavily down in his chair and followed suit. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he put the first bite in his mouth.

They ate in silence. Exhaustion had fallen upon him and he was starting to feel glad he would be getting sleep soon. Once they finished eating he cleared the plates.

“Just… give me one second to make sure it’s not a complete mess,” Elof said, before ducking into his bedroom.

It was, in fact, a complete mess. Elof was a bachelor in all senses of the word. He lived alone and cared little for the state of his bedroom. He bent over rapidly picking up clothing strewn here and there on the floor. Then, as fast as he could, he stripped the bed. All the dirty items got lumped onto the floor in his closet.

He then made the bed with fresh likened and lit the lamp on the bedside table. That would have to do for tonight, he thought as he returned to the living room, one of his pillows tucked under his arm.

“All ready,” he said, tossing the pillow onto the couch that sat along one wall of his living room.

Zahra rose, following him down the hall and into the bedroom.

“It’s not much,” he said, as he held the door open for her. “But it’s home.”

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Zahra said, stepping inside. “I appreciate you letting me stay here.”

“Gladly,” he replied. “Just… you know let me know if you need anything.”

Zahra turned those soul searching blue eyes to him and it was as if lightning had shot down Elof’s spine suddenly. A voice in the back of his head starting going ‘kiss her…. KISS HER’ but his body had frozen, framed in the doorway.

“Goodnight, Elof,” she said. Then, before he could fully react, she planted a quick and soft kiss on his cheek, just above the hairline of his beard. She retreated from him after that, which was a shame because he was on the verge of letting the voice in the back of his head have what it wanted.

“G’night,” he said in a half-whisper.

Elof didn’t remember leaving the room, closing the door, or walking back down the hall to the sitting room. He came around as he flopped down on the sofa to kick off his boots.

He raised a hand to the spot on his cheek where she had kissed, trying to suppress the strange bubbling in his gut. Now she was just a wall away, undressing to slip into his bed.

It took a lot of self control to keep Elof on the sofa after that thought. He ended up lying awake for a long while trying to figure out how he felt about the matter before finally relenting and falling asleep.

—————-

Erend was starting to enjoy waking up in the cabin with Aloy. He loved living in Meridian, but compared to the Motherland the city was loud. Here at the cabin, it was quiet. As he awoke in the wee hours the only sounds were a faint wind, and the sound of Aloy breathing.

She was tucked under his left arm, her naked body pressed up against his side, her face resting on his shoulder, sound asleep. Erend tightened his arm around her, running his hand up her back. She stirred slightly, snuggling into him.

A smile curled his lips, as he thought of the previous night. Gently he ran fingers through her hair, wondering how it was possible that he fell more and more in love with her with each day.

He lay there awake for a long while, holding her as the sunlight slowly started to seep through the cracks around the door. He was just starting to consider waking her up when the faint sound of feet on crunchy snow met his ears.

One of the benefits of it being so quiet is you could hear someone approaching fairly far off.

Erend gently shook Aloy. She yawned against his chest, then smiled up at him. Then she too heard the foot steps, sitting up in the bed next to him.

“Aloy? Erend?”

It was Teb. Erend had been pretty sure of this to begin with, which was why he had not been alarmed. Honestly, he was surprised the Nora brave hadn’t stopped by the day before after the storm had passed.

“Morning Teb, we aren’t quite up yet,” Aloy called through the wall of the cabin.

“No problem, I can get a fire going,” he called back.

Aloy turned back to Erend, he was still lying on his back, looking up at her. Her red hair was mussed from the bed, her thin lips turned up in a smile.

“Good morning,” she said, leaning down and kissing him before sliding from the blankets.

Erend reluctantly followed her lead, though a part of him was cursing Teb for showing up as he would have been happy to stay in the bed with her a while longer. They dressed quickly, and soon he was following her out the door of the cabin.

Teb had brought with him some boar’s meat, which he was already cooking on the fire for their breakfast.

“Good morning,” he said overtop of the flames. “Good to see you two weathered the storm.”

“How’d the rest of the Embrace fare?” Aloy asked. She went for the kettle and scooped snow into it to boil for tea.

“Aside from the foot and a half blanket on all the roads, I think everyone made it through,” Teb said. “Could use some help clearing the route from Mother’s Crown today, if you guys could. Supplies should be coming in and right now its not passable.”

“Manual labor, I’m good for that,” Erend said. He had gone to assist handling the meat.

Aloy’s eyes found his across the fire, she smiled. “Yeah I think we can manage that,” she said, before turning her attention back to the kettle.

—————-

The sunlight was peeking through the building tops as Zahra and Elof walked through the quiet morning streets of Meridian. They had proceeded over departure from his apartment in a sleepy silence, and it wasn’t until they reached the Southern edge of the mesa that either of them said anything at all.

“Who’s that?” Zahra asked.

Brant was waiting for them by the newly restored elevators, but he wasn’t alone. By his side, holding his hand, was Anehita. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and was dressed in heavier clothes than he had ever seen her in, a thick woolen coat over her Carja silks.

“What’s this?” Elof asked, as they joined them alongside the elevator doors.

“I’m going with you,” Anehita said, defiantly, her free hand was gripping her bag’s strap which hung diagonally across her torso. “Oh and hi, I’m Anehita.”

This last sentence was for Zahra, who looked taken aback but shook the proffered hand nonetheless.

“Anehita…” Elof began, intending to argue against this.

“Everyone I care about is either already in the Motherland, or is about to go there now,” Anehita said. “Don’t make me stay here waiting to see if everyone comes back safely.”

All eyes were on Elof, he looked to Brant who nodded. Outnumbered, and reminding himself that Anehita had decent skills at healing, Elof acquiesced.

“Very well,” he said, then he threw the lever to call up the elevator.

They took it down into the Maizelands, and walked the trail to the East and South into the shadow of the Alight Mesa.

The trail up had never been fully restored since the battle, so it was quite the hike. They were all fairly winded as they made the top of the rise.

Zahra looked up at the Spire in amazement, while Elof turned his attention to scanning the battlement walls around the circle. He spotted the Glinthawk, perched atop one, its clawed feet gripping crumbling stone. Cautiously, he approached it, extending a gloved hand in front of him.

The others stood back from him, but he had stopped paying attention to them. The hawk seemed to recognize him. It hopped down from the wall, turning its head.

“Good bird,” Elof said, just within reach he placed a gloved hand on its strange metallic beak. “Where’s your pal?”

As if on cue, a loud shriek sounded above, and the Stormbird arrived from on high. Elof turned to see his fellows nearly falling over each other as they backed away to allow the much larger machine to land alongside the Glinthawk.

The Stormbird turned its face to Elof, and he had to stop himself from retreating himself. It's beak was significantly sharper than the hawk’s, everything about this machine was fiercer. But it glowed with the familiar blue that all of Aloy’s machine’s glowed with.

This gave Elof just enough assurance to make the final steps forward to touch the larger machine on the neck. It clicked its mouth, and bobbed its head slightly but made no move to push him off.

“Brant, you and Anehita take the hawk,” Elof said, calling his fellow Vanguard forward.

Brant was pulling Anehita along by the hand, she looked highly apprehensive as they reached the bird. Brant climbed up first and then reached down to help her up.

“This is insane,” Zahra said, she had crept up to stand next to Elof, her blue eyes wide and staring as Anehita found a spot next to Brant on top of the Glinthawk.

“I used to think so,” Elof said, turning to her and then to the Stormbird next to them. “C’mon, it’s not as scary as it seems. Trust me.”

Elof carefully climbed up at the shoulder of the bird, heaving himself between the widely set wing joints. He turned, and Zahra was already climbing up behind him. He took her hand as she reached for him for the last remaining steps up.

“How to you keep from falling off?” she asked, as she shifted to sit, her legs curled under her.

He had actually considered this, and brought with him some rope. “Here, allow me,” he said. He coiled the rope once around her waist, his face coming very close to her braid where it lie down her shoulder. Then he looped this through some metal parts in the back of the Stormbird, and tied it. “This is a special knot, if you pull here it will come undone.” He showed her where.

“Thank you,” she said, taking this knot from him. Her eyes lingered on his for a moment, but then Brant’s voice called over.

“Alright, I think we’re ready!”

Elof situated himself, finding a good hand hold on the neck in front of him.

“Alright then,” Elof called back. “Let’s fly!”

The air was filled with the sound of metallic wings extending and beating the air. The Stormbird beneath them slowly began to lift off the ground.

“You take the lead,” Brant called.

Elof didn’t need to be told twice, he leaned forward and they soared over the edge of the Mesa and above the valley. Zahra let out a gasp behind him, as the wind whipped past them at top speed.

The screech of the Glinthawk assured him that Brant and Anehita were not far behind. Elof gained altitude and turned them to follow the river on to the East.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I got really excited that Elof got to say "Let's fly" and it actually mean fly this time. 
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing the latter half of this chapter. The first half as seems always the case for me when's avad is involved was a slog. 
> 
> But the next chapter is a FUN one. I'm really excited to write it. You'll see. 
> 
> Thanks so much for continuing to read and special thanks to my fab commenters. You rock my socks off.


	56. Rough Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Prophets** \- _A. C. Newman_
> 
>  **Shake It Out** \- _Florence + the Machine_

The sun was high in the sky now, and as it reflected off the snow in every direction it made the Embrace sparkle and glitter. Aloy was bent over adjusting the bindings on a make shift snow plow. They had turned an old cart on its side, and using two Strider’s to push it had already cleared half way up the road to Mother’s Crown.

“Remind me, how did we deal with this much snow fall before we learned to utilize the machines?” Teb asked. He was holding the cart in place while she made her adjustments.

“Couldn’t tell you, been that long since we’ve had this much snow,” Aloy answered. “That should do it.”

They stepped back, and she urged the two Striders behind the cart forward, slowly they got moving, pushing the snow out of the way as they went.

Erend was further back on the path, using a shovel to get rid of remnants missed by the rudimentary plow. Teb went to help him, leaving Aloy to walk alongside the machines.

She glanced occasionally over her shoulder, happy to see the two men working well together. They even seemed to be enjoying each other's company, as she’d seen them laughing a fair few times as the day wore on.

To think at first she thought they’d never get along.

Erend noticed her watching them, he broke away from Teb to come walk with her for a moment, falling easily into step alongside her.

“We’re making good time,” he said.

“Better time than expected,” Aloy said. “Turns out the three of us make a pretty good team.”

“You seem happy about that,” Erend said. He reached out a gloved hand and took hers in his as they walked.

“Well, when we first got here I was worried,” she said. “But I knew you two would hit it off if you just gave him a chance.” She squeezed his hand for emphasis here.

“Turns out you were right as always,” he said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before dropping her hand to fall back to his task.

Aloy turned, walking backwards a few steps. “Somehow I never tire of hearing that,” she said, giving him a mischievous grin.

Erend let out a scoff, then playfully kicked some snow at her. She giggled, ducking out of the way.

Aloy blew a kiss over her shoulder as she turned back to leading the machine driven plow.

—————-

Wind was whipping past Elof’s face at top speed as they flew. The further East they had gotten the colder the air temperature had become. Below the Stormbird there was now white snow covered earth.

“Looks like they had a hell of a snow storm,” Elof said. He spoke loudly so Zahra could hear him over the heavy wings of the machine.

“Couldn’t be spring instead right now, could it?” Zahra asked. “How much further do you think?”

Elof was considering this question already. Navigating by air was very different than by land. Add in to that the fact that the trails and roads that might help him navigate were hidden, covered in a thick layer of white snow.

There was a nearly frozen stream he had been following, he remembered it from the ground trip to fetch Aloy. It was deepening into a small valley now.

“We are getting very close to the Nora border,” he answered.

He twisted himself to check on the others, his back gave a small twinge as he did so. As it turned out, spending hours on the back of a metal bird wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world.

Brant and Anehita were fine, in fact they looked significantly more comfortable than Elof expected. Brant had an arm around her and she was curled against his side.

“So is that Brant’s girlfriend?” Zahra asked, having caught sight of Elof looking at them.

“Honestly, I don’t know the answer to that,” Elof said, turning his attention back to navigating. “They were on the road to a relationship when we left for the Claim, so if they aren’t yet, they probably will be soon.”

“It was nice of you to let her tag along,” Zahra said.

“Ah, well…” He glanced over at the Glinthawk again. “She’s also a good friend of Aloy’s and a decent healer. So I felt like it couldn’t hurt.”

They followed the river valley as it curved. At the top of a rise, they soared over the last remaining bit of Carja land and could finally see Mother’s Crown in the distance. He spurned the Stormbird to speed up. It spread its wings wide, gliding along.

“Um… Elof…” He turned to look at her, but she was looking past him to the village they were rapidly approaching. “Pretty sure they’re about to sound an alarm on us.”

Elof twisted back in time to see the watch stander on one of the wooden towers set out from the village lighting a fire, smoke starting to billow up from it.

They thought the flying machines were attacking, he realized suddenly. They were sending out a distress signal.

—————-

The road from Mother’s Heart to Mother’s Crown was now completely clear. They had met up with the part that had been dug out from the other end, and now Aloy was standing back while Erend and Teb dismantled their makeshift plow.

One Strider was already free, and with in minutes the second one was as well. They righted the old cart, standing it back up on its wheels to the side of the road.

“I can’t believe this busted wagon survived that,” Erend said. “And still rolls now. Amazing.”

“That’s fine Nora craftsmanship,” Teb said. “Actually that's a lie I think this came from a Carja woodworker.”

Aloy’s Focus chirped in her ear. It was the tone it made when a machine under her control came into signal range. She reached up, clicking the triangle device to bring up its display.

“What’s wrong?” Erend had clearly seen the puzzled look on her face. She was turning on the spot looking for the outline of whatever machine had just come into her range.

A second chirp. _Two machines?_ She turned towards Mother’s Crown, and only then did she see the smoke signal rising in the distance.

“Mother’s Crown is calling for aid,” Teb said. He didn’t wait for Aloy to have a response before mounting one of the two Striders and galloping off at top speed.

Aloy grabbed the second machine, hauling herself up and onto its back. Erend climbed quickly up behind her, and as his hands found her hips she took off. Her Focus interface overlayed her view as they rode, until finally she saw the two machines in question and suddenly it all made sense.

The outlines of a Glinthawk and a Stormbird had reached the sky over the gates into the town. The braves had called for aid because they believed they were under attack.

Aloy cursed, leaning even further forward to increase their speed.

“What is it?” Erend leaned into her back, talking to her over her right shoulder as they rode.

The screeching of the machines and the sound of arrows could be heard as they reached the gate.

“Pretty sure those are my birds,” Aloy answered.

Now she could hear Elof’s booming voice shouting down from on high.

“Oy, stop shooting at us! We come in peace!”

Teb had dismounted as their Strider skid to a halt in the center of town.

“Let them pass!” Aloy shouted. Erend climbed down. He and Teb were splitting up, shouting to the braves in town to hold their fire.

—————-

The air was thick with the sound of shouting and heavy metal wings beating. Elof had pulled the birds higher, out of range of the arrows that had come flying at them when they arrived. This was a possibility that Elof hadn’t planned for, or else maybe he would have routed differently.

Then again, routing differently might have led to them getting lost.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!”

“LET THEM PASS!”

Familiar voices were shouting below now. Elof leaned carefully to look down.

“It’s Aloy and Erend!” Brant called over from the hawk.

Arrow fire was slowing down, and he could see Aloy on machineback down below. She was waving them in.

“Don’t land in town,” she shouted up. “Follow!”

The Strider jolted forward into a full gallop out the back gate of the township. Elof urged the Stormbird forward, and soon both machines were flying unimpeded over the border.

Aloy was riding down a path dug deep in the snow, her flaming red hair streaming behind her. He realized the Stormbird was no longer following his directional cues.

“I just lost control of the hawk,” Brant called over. They were still very high up, but flying alongside each other.

“Same. I think their mother is calling them home,” Elof said, and he found himself smiling.

The two machines separated in the air flying apart and out ahead of where Aloy rode to do a slow wide spiral down from the altitude they were at. She stopped at a crossroads where the snow had been cleared in a wide patch, the Strider rearing on its hind legs before she dismounted it.

They circled this, the birds tilting, wide wings spread. Aloy was looking up to them, he saw a flash of confusion across her face as she spotted Zahra before turning to the Glinthawk. The two machines were hovering on either side of the intersection now, slowly losing height.

As they landed, the Strider rode back the way they had come on its own.

“Aloy!”

Somehow Anehita was the first one on the ground, she launched herself across the space that separated them and threw her arms around the Nora huntress.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Aloy said, half returning the hug half looking to Brant over the shorter woman’s shoulder.

Brant was a loyal messenger, and wasted no time in getting to the point. Elof was climbing down from the tall Stormbird when he heard his Vanguard deliver the news bluntly.

“Aloy, Dervahl was already gone when we got there,” Brant said. Anehita took a step back and he was at her shoulder in an instant. “There were maps to the Motherland in his cell.”

Elof made ground finally, turning and extending an arm to help Zahra down. His breath clung to the air a thick white mist, it hung between them as she landed in front of him, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments before he turned himself back to the task at hand.

“How long do we think he has been outside of the Claim?” Aloy was asking Brant. Then she turned, her pale face coming around, eyes fixing upon Elof properly for the first time.

“We don’t know,” he answered, stepping forward from the shadow of the Stormbird.

“I’m glad you thought of the birds,” she said. They were face to face now, she extended an arm and hit him on the shoulder once. A friendly gesture that he reciprocated.

The sound of metal hooves on frozen ground made them both turn. Erend was riding down the road to them now. His beard had grown in a bit on his chin, and he was wearing a long coat Elof had never seen before. He rode right up to where they stood, dismounting.

“Elof!” Erend beat him on the shoulder significantly harder than Aloy had. “I would say what’s the good word, but I know better.”

Aloy turned to him. “Dervahl was already gone,” she said simply.

For a moment she and Erend just looked at each other, as if having a conversation no one could hear.

“Why don’t you seem surprised?” Elof asked.

Erend turned to look at Elof, mouth open as if about to explain when instead he looked past his fellow Vanguard towards the Stormbird. His open mouth then fell agape. “Zahra?!?”

Zahra was still standing by the machine, holding her cloak around herself, watching the proceedings. Elof hadn’t forgotten she was there, he had just been waiting for the ideal moment for introductions.

Little did he know at least one of those introductions was unnecessary.

“Hello, Erend. It’s been a long time,” Zahra said, finally moving forward towards the others.

“Years, it’s been years,” Erend clarified.

For a second, the two just stood there looking at each other, then she stepped forward and hugged him. It was a brief hug, and when she released him Elof wasn’t surprised to see Erend ease a step backwards from her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t at Ersa’s funeral,” Zahra said.

“It’s okay, they told me you were tied up in Mainspring,” Erend said. “The big important Ealdorwoman.”

“So… you two know each other?” Elof interjected finally. He pointed between them as he asked this, chancing a glance at Aloy who’s eyes were carefully examining the space between Zahra and Erend as they stood.

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Zahra said. Then she laughed, and it occurred to Elof that he had not yet heard her properly laugh until that moment. In an instant he knew: Erend and Zahra had a past.

“Zahra and Ersa were best friends growing up,” Erend explained, turning to Elof.

Somewhere beside him Elof heard Aloy let out a soft “ohhh” as if she suddenly understood.

Erend seemed to hear this, he stepped back even more from Zahra, and suddenly he was at Aloy’s shoulder. She looked mildly like she wanted to kick him in the shins as he ushered her forward.

“I’m sorry, my manners got away from me for a moment,” he said. “Aloy, this is Zahra. Zahra, this is Aloy.”

Zahra straightened up, extending a long arm out to shake Aloy’s hand. “The legendary machine tamer I’ve heard so much about,” she said. “It’s an honor.”

Aloy had managed to rearrange her face, giving a smile as she reciprocated the handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said.

An awkward silence followed this, Elof was almost relieved when it was broken by the sound of yet another machine approaching.

—————-

Aloy was relieved to have an excuse to look away from the beautiful woman before her. Erend had a hand on Aloy’s back, and yet for some reason he might as well have been a million miles away.

She turned towards the sound of hooves to see that Teb was riding up on the second Strider.

“Alright, I think I calmed them down,” he said, as he climbed down and joined what was becoming quite the crowd of people gathered in the cleared crossroads next to two tall stone sign markers. “But you might wanna send off the birds before they grab the pitchforks and torches.”

“I’m on it,” Aloy said, and then she stepped from Erend’s side, his hand falling as she walked away.

Brant and Anehita had walked from the Glinthawk, and Aloy nodded to them as she went to the bird.

The truth was she could send the machines off with the click of her Focus if she wanted, but Aloy’s mind was racing, as was her pulse. She needed a moment to center herself. The Glinthawk tilted its head as she approached, and allowed her to place a hand on its beak.

Aloy took a deep breath, the cold air stinging her lungs as she held it there before letting it out in a long sigh. Then she stepped back and the Glinthawk extended its wings and lifted back off.

Erend was still talking with Zahra and Elof. Aloy snuck a look at this as she crossed behind the stone markers to the other side where the Stormbird stood restlessly in the snow. It was preening itself under one wing, but ceased this as she reached it.

Aloy ran a hand down its sharp beak. “Good bird,” she whispered. “Stay close. I may have a job for you.”

The Stormbird let out a loud squawk at this, bobbing its head. Aloy gave the machine one last pat before backing away to let it unfurl its massive wings and rise up from the snowy ground.

She hadn’t realized that everyone had turned around to watch her send off the enormous metallic bird. Her eyes found Erend’s as she walked back to them. He had sandwiched himself between Elof and Brant, a gesture she expected was intentional, and appreciated.

Aloy clicked her focus, calling to them two additional Striders from nearby. One of the benefits of being in the Embrace was the sheer volume of machines overridden between herself and Teb. In fact, everyone looked around surprised as the machines arrived except him.

“Alright, if we head out now we can have dinner cooking at the cabin before sundown,” she said. She was pulling herself together now. This was, after all, her home turf. “Teb, do you mind…”

“Notifying Matriarch Teersa?” he finished her thought. “Yeah, I figured. I’ll report after.” Teb gave her an encouraging smile, a friendly sparkle in his eye before he turned and remounted the Strider, riding off down the road to the West.

Aloy then picked the closest machine to her and climbed astride it. Slowly, she turned it to face the five people still looking to her. “Pair up and lets ship out, we’re burning daylight,” she said.

Her eyes fell upon Erend and he immediately came to the side of the Strider and climbed up behind her. As his hands found her hips, Aloy chanced a look back at Zahra.

The tall woman was standing half behind Elof’s shoulder, eyes fixed upon Erend. Then they flicked to Aloy, blue piercing eyes locking on for a breath before Aloy urged the Strider forward.

Aloy and Erend rode ahead of the others, leaving them to scramble up on machines in their wake. Erend tightened his grip around her, she could feel his weight leaning in.

“So Zahra was Ersa’s best friend and…” Aloy prompted him before he had a chance to talk.

“My first girlfriend,” Erend finished.

“Thought so,” Aloy said. She took a deep breath, Erend didn’t seem to know what else to say at the moment. But he was still holding her tightly, and it was reassuring.

Another deep breath as she slowed the machine, allowing the others to catch up. First came Brant, with Anehita in tow. Then, trailing by a bit, Elof with Zahra. Aloy spared this the briefest of looks before returning her attention to departing, this time as a full party, across the Embrace towards the homestead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am expecting some reaction comments. I've been slowly weaving towards this reveal right as I bring the two halves back together. 
> 
> Feeling pretty good now that it's here. 
> 
> Also now would be a good time to buckle up. It's about to accelrate, ramping up to the final climax and the end. 
> 
> Yes it does actually have an end. 
> 
> I swear!
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read. And thanks in advance for your comments. ;-) :-P
> 
> Okay the suns coming up and I'm loopy.


	57. Heart to Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Heavy Hours** \- _Crooked Fingers_
> 
>  **Museum of Flight** \- _Damien Jurado_

They had been traveling across the Embrace in silence, aside from the sound of metallic hooves on frozen ground. Elof’s mind was buzzing. Part of him was in complete disbelief. Another part of him couldn’t understand how he hadn’t seen that coming.

Zahra, after all, had inquired about Erend's whereabouts a few times. Surely he should have sussed out _why_ before it was directly in front of his face? Instead, he’d kept the blinders on because… well, because he liked her. A lot. More than he was willing to admit to himself, especially now.

This didn’t stop him from being hyper aware of just where her hands were gripping his waist as she rode behind him on the Strider. In fact, if he wasn’t mistaken, she was tightening her hold on him, leaning into his back and sandwiching his war maul between them.

“Can I ask you something?” Zahra had been leaning in to speak. Something he had a feeling was linked also to the fact he had allowed their machine to fall back a bit from the others, just far enough they probably couldn’t overhear.

“Asking if you can ask something is unusually redundant of you,” Elof said. “But feel free.”

There was a breath of silence, before she asked the question that he should have predicted but didn't. “So, when you said Erend was in the Motherland with the machine tamer, you meant _WITH_ with?” she asked. “They’re…”

Elof suddenly wished he was anywhere but on this machine having this conversation. Her tone was mainly of curiosity but he swore he could hear a tinge of disappointment running beneath them.

“A couple,” he finished here statement for her. “Yes. They are.” Elof looked to the head of the travel party, where Aloy and Erend rode on a Strider together. They weren’t, as far as Elof could tell, talking, but Erend had his arms securely around her and his body pressed closely behind her.

“I guess I just didn’t pick that up in the way you said it,” Zahra said after what felt like a long while.

Elof bristled. “Well, maybe I would have made it more clear but it didn’t seem pertinent at the time,” he replied, through clenched teeth. He mildly resented the notion that he should have warned her of this.

If she caught the edge in his voice, she ignored it as she pressed on. “How long have they been together?”

“Hard to say,” he answered. Hoping to shrug of this question and all questions, now feeling quite put on the spot. “Difficult to calculate.”

Now Zahra was sounding annoyed. “Would you like an abacus to assist you?” she huffed. “How can it be difficult to calculate?”

Elof was half tempted to simply stop speaking. To just push forward on the Strider, catch up to the others, and end this conversation that for some reason was making his chest feel tight. He took a deep breath, and then released it in a puff of white mist that clung to the freezing cold air.

Then, he decided he would answer this one last inquiry and do it in a manner that hopefully let Zahra see just what she was contemplating messing with.

“What I mean is I’m not sure exactly at what point in time their relationship went from comrades in arms to… lovers,” Elof said, selecting that last word carefully. “He met her back in early spring here in the Motherland. She would turn up in Meridian not long after Ersa disappeared. That’s when I first saw them together in the same place. It was pretty clear then he was gaga for her. She helped him find Ersa and capture Dervahl. And he helped her save the world from a demented metal devil known as Hades. Somewhere in there, it all began. I’m just not privy to the details of when.”

“Oh…”

This was all she seemed to have left to say on the matter, as they fell back into a slightly uncomfortable silence. He took this as a sign to speed back up, and soon they were trotting through the snowy landscape and catching up to the others. As they fell in line behind the two Striders, Brant looked over his shoulder to him, then glanced at Zahra then back to the front.

The remainder of their journey was spent in complete silence. No one would speak until they came to a fork in a road. Aloy stopped her Strider here and Erend climbed down from behind her.

“We will make the rest of the hike on foot,” he said, in response to what must have been inquiring looks from the rest of the party. Then Erend turned, held a hand up to Aloy and she dismounted down into his waiting arms.

Brant and Anehita dismounted quickly, but for some reason Zahra was taking her time. Elof cleared his throat after a minute, and finally he felt her release his waist and slide off of the machine. She didn’t go far, waiting for him to make ground before moving to leave the Strider.

Aloy and Erend led the way up the trail, Erend placing a hand on the small of her back as they went. Anehita was right behind them, chattering away about how much she missed them, and how excited she was to see where Aloy grew up. She was talking right overtop of the awkward haze that hung over them.

The trail switch backed into a clearing. To the left of the path was a fairly large grave marker, but straight ahead was an elaborate, sturdy log built gateway with a wooden sculpture of some kind mounted to the right of this.

Wooden machine inspired sculptures were a very Nora thing. Elof had seen them around Mother’s Heart the last trip, and was not surprised to see them here around Aloy’s homestead.

Aloy stopped not far through the gate, the travelers coalescing around her. All except Zahra who stayed behind Elof.

“We can move out the two Grazer dummies and I bet we can squeeze a couple tents here next to this fire pit,” Aloy said. “The main fire is up top with the cabin, but I think the ground is better here to make camp.”

“It’ll do fine,” Brant said. “Thank you, Aloy.”

Brant and Erend moved forward, each seizing one end of the first training dummy to move it out of the way.

“We don’t have nearly enough meat for this many people,” Aloy said, as they placed this faux Grazer up against the inside of the fence. “I’ll grab my bow and go hunt us up some additional grub while you all make camp.”

“Out of curiosity,” Elof asked, causing her to pause on the path, one foot up on the next step, knee bent. She turned her pale freckled face to where Elof stood, and he had to ignore Zahra shifting her weight somewhere behind him. “Where is the spear right now?”

How they’d gone this far without anyone inquiring about this, he wasn’t sure, but he was inclined to blame the awkward reunion.

“It is with its owner: Teb,” Aloy answered simply. “He’ll be back from seeing the Matriarch soon enough.”

“You’re not concerned about him traveling alone with it?” Elof asked. “Dervahl could be anywhere.”

The look Aloy fixed him with almost made Elof regret asking. “Well, I sent the Stormbird to patrol the Embrace and escort Teb back so…” she paused making a slightly sarcastic face to go along with her shrug. “Not really concerned no. I’m more worried about finding us dinner than I am about that.”

With that, she turned away from them, and started to climb the tiered earthen stairs up to the cabin. Erend and Brant had just finished moving the second practice dummy. Brant went straight into tent building, but Erend was watching Aloy’s retreating back as she made the rise at the top.

“I’ll be back,” he said, catching Elof’s eye for a moment before following behind Aloy.

“Two tents or three?” Brant asked.

At first, Elof didn’t realize that this question was posited towards himself and Zahra. Of course, the younger Vanguard and Anehita would be sharing a tent. The real question Brant was asking was would Elof be sharing a tent with Zahra. He had opened his mouth to suggest three tents would be best when she beat him to answering.

“Two should suffice,” Zahra said. Elof turned to look at her here, raising his eyebrows. “Unless there’s a problem with that?”

Zahra fixed him with her soul searching blue eyes, as if daring him to say he had a problem with that.

“Nope, no problems here,” Elof said, giving a small nod before going to help Brant build camp.

One thing was for sure, Elof had no idea what to expect from Zahra at this point. He would just have to hang on for the ride.

—————-

It was with relief that Aloy pushed open the front door to the cabin and stepped inside. She was having trouble quantifying how she was feeling about everything at the moment. She needed time to breath. Time to herself to get her mind right.

She hadn’t needed that in a long while, but today she definitely did. Hunting was a perfect excuse to step away.

She retrieved her bow from where it hung on the wall, and laid it upon the bed. She left it there while she unhooked her belt to slide on her quiver.

The door opened again, and Aloy didn’t even need to look around to know that it was Erend. Nor was she surprised to see concern splashed across his face when she did finally turn to look at him.

“I can go with you if you’d like,” he said.

“No need,” she said, succinctly. “I think one of us should stay here while they settle in.”

This was an excuse, but it was a good one because he didn’t seem to have an argument back. Instead she had cornered him into asking what she knew he actually wanted to ask.

“Are you okay?”

Aloy avoided looking at him again, instead looking to the bed as she retrieved her bow. “Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” she answered, attempting to sound breezy and carefree.

Erend was not buying this however. He came up to her, placing gentle hands on her hips to turn her to look at him. She let out a sigh, knowing full well that he was seeing right through her.

“Your voice says you're fine, your eyes on the other hand,” he said, he raised one of his hands to tuck back a piece of her hair behind an ear.

Aloy shook her head, closing her eyes at his touch and trying to even string together a pair of words to explain. To explain how she felt like she couldn't breath and her stomach was twisted. To explain that it was hard enough hearing about his previous partners without meeting one in person.

How was it she could face the fiercest of machines but sometimes social situations could bring her emotionally to her knees?

Erend took the bow from her hands and placed it back on the bed. Then he enveloped her in a hug. She slid her arms between his body and his long leather coat, looping them around his waist.

“I know it's weird meeting Zahra,” he said. “Honestly it's weird seeing her after all this time.”

“Why do you think she’s here?” Aloy asked. Her face was half buried in the soft leather of his coat, and he had one arm around her waist and the other was stroking her hair. Slowly she felt the knot in her stomach loosen.

“Guilt probably,” Erend answered.

This answer surprised Aloy, she pulled away from his chest to look at him. “Guilt?”

“So, three and a half years ago or so, the Red Raids are at their height,” Erend began explaining. “Ersa and Zahra are serving together in the Wulfing militia. I wasn't old enough to join up yet. One night when they're on parole, the township they're guarding gets raided. Ersa is taken but Zahra managed to escape.”

“How?” Aloy asked, she found herself listening raptly as Erend didn't often talk much about his past before the liberation.

“I never got a straight answer on that actually,” he answered, a frown on his lips. “Zahra and I were already deeply on the fritz by then, and I wasn't very receptive to further information past the fact that Zahra had left my sister to be taken by Red Raiders. Ersa as you know would end up escaping. She did so with the help of some Oseram Freebooters being held in the same prison as her before sacrifice. With their braun and Ersa’s brains they sprung everyone from that facility and a month or so after she was taken she would return with a crew of Freebooters, all answering to her, in tow.”

“So… that's how you ended up joining the Freebooters,” Aloy said, it was like a puzzle piece of his life fell into place for her.

Erend laughed, he still had a hand on her waist and he tightened it slightly. “Yeah, she came back for me,” he said. “Ersa asked Zahra to come with us. They were best friends after all, and had served in battle together already, but Zahra refused. Said that she preferred to operate within the laws of our people instead of becoming a mercenary. They never spoke again. We would go on to eventually join up with Avad and liberate Meridian, and Ersa never looked back. Neither of us did.”

Aloy let this sink in for a moment, she was gently playing with the collar of his jacket. “Do you ever regret walking away like that?” she asked.

“Never,” Erend answered without hesitation. “Everything I've done. Every battle won has made this world better. At least, I think so. Besides, it also led me to you.”

Erend hunched his neck slightly to kiss her, pulling her close. It was a soft and tender kiss, one that left her feeling warm and significantly less anxious than she had felt before.

“There you go saying the right things again,” Aloy said after this.

“Anyway, you go do your solitary huntress thing,” he said, smiling at her now. “I'll get the fires lit and sharpen the knives.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Aloy answered.

Within minutes she was walking out the back gate into the wooded area to the south of the cabin feeling significantly better.

—————-

Though Erend had only been staying at the cabin for a short while, it was still long enough to feel weird suddenly having so many people hanging about the place. He had busied himself carrying down wood from the rack to the fire pit by the two tents that had been erected while he was talking to Aloy.

Then he built the main fire next to the cabin and got it lit so that it could reach a good temperature for cooking.

Elof joined him as he finished this task. Behind him down the hill Erend could see Anehita and Brant ducking into one of the tents.

“Apparently the others are taking a nap,” Elof said, scratching his beard with a gloved hand.

“How long was the flight?” Erend asked. It felt a strange question to ask someone, and was by far the first time he had ever had to ask it of anyone.

“Ten, maybe eleven hours,” Elof said. “Not bad actually, can make the trip between Meridian and here in a day.”

Erend prodded the fire with a long iron rod, stirring the wood within. He was waiting for his friend to come out and bring up the subject that was hanging over them like a cloud.

“So… you and Zahra?” Elof was staring at the fire.

“A few years back, yes,” Erend said. “Zahra and I were once together.”

Erend was wondering if he would have to do this song and dance with everyone. Perhaps it would be easier to gather everyone together and let them all know at once. He was eyeing his fellow Vanguard out of the corner of his eye, not used to Elof being as quiet as he had been since he had arrived.

“She failed to mention that,” Elof said. He found his way to one of the logs, sitting heavily upon it.

“How long has she been traveling with you?” Erend asked. Clearly he was going to have to draw this out of him one question at a time.

“Only a couple days,” Elof answered. “She volunteered to aid us when we visited the Ealdormen, said she wanted Dervahl dead.”

Erend nodded. “Sounds about right,” he said. He finally stopped stirring the fire, leaning the poker on the small table that Aloy used to write her letters at.

“Were you and her… serious?” Elof asked.

The laugh escaped Erend’s lips involuntarily, he covered his mouth and coughed a bit to mask it. “Elof, you’re my best friend, and I’m seeing this look on your face that I’ve never seen before, so I’m going to just rip this bandage off because you need to know this if you actually are thinking of pursuing this woman,” he said.

“Should I be scared?” Elof asked, he finally looked up from the fire to Erend.

“I lost my virginity to her,” Erend said. “So yes, it was serious. But it was also a long time ago, and if you were to pursue her, I would be okay with it.”

There was a long period of quiet after this, Erend went to get the butcher knives and prepped the cutting table, leaving Elof to his thoughts. It had already been a long weird day, and it wasn’t even over yet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to write the awkward dinner. >.<
> 
> Got a lot of stuff I'm both looking forward to and dreading writing at the same time.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and a special huge thanks to my fab commenters. I appreciate y'all.


	58. Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Alright** \- _Supergrass_
> 
>  **Simple Song** \- _The Shins_

The muscles in Aloy’s sides burned as she heaved the body of the second dead boar onto her shoulder. She was starting to regret not bringing a second set of hands, even just to help haul.

She managed it though, and as she walked into the back gate of the homestead, a boar on each shoulder, assistance in the form of Elof and Erend turned up fairly quickly. Elof relieved her of one and immediately turned and forged ahead of them towards the cabin.

“What’s up with him?” Aloy asked, as Erend shifted the second animal onto his own shoulder.

“Turns out, Elof may be harboring a bit of a thing for Zahra,” Erend answered. She fell into step beside him as he slowly made the walk back. “And he didn’t realize that she and I had history.”

Aloy let out a low whistle. “Rough day for Elof,” she said. “He didn’t take it well?”

“Hard to tell,” Erend answered. “He’s gone very… quiet.”

“Quiet isn’t usually a word I would associate with Elof,” Aloy said.

They had to drop the topic after this, as they’d reached the side of the cabin now, and Elof was back within ear shot. Erend joined him at the butchering table.

“Well, looks like you boys have this under control,” she said. She pat them both on their backs. “Where is the rest of the crew?”

The land around the cabin was quiet and empty of the others. She peered down at the two side by side tents down below.

“Resting,” Elof answered simply. He had taken one of the aprons offered to him by Erend and was tying it around himself to protect the front of his armor from blood.

“You didn't need any rest?” Aloy asked, attempting to bait him in talking more. Or at the very least to stop giving one word answers.

“Nope,” he answered. Then he lifted one of the meat cleavers high and brought it swiftly down on the neck of the boar in front of him, cutting the head clean off.

Behind his back, Aloy mouthed ‘You need to talk to him’ to Erend, complete with fervent hand gestures to go along with it.

‘I tried,’ he mouthed back.

Aloy was half tempted to haul Erend off for a moment to insist he try harder when a screech overhead completely distracted her. The Stormbird had just turned up. It circled the homestead before finding a perch up above on the cliff face behind the cabin.

Both Erend and Aloy looked up as this occurred, but Elof continued with his butchering, paying both the Stormbird and them no mind.

“Teb must be back,” Aloy said. She left them by the prep table then, walking around the cabin to the front again.

There was movement down by the tents now, the bird must have risen the others. Brant was ducking out from under the flap of his tent as Aloy made the walk down the hill from the cabin. Soon, Anehita was also out, and by the time Aloy reached the gate she caught sight of Zahra’s blond hair emerging from the other tent.

Teb wasn’t far from the other side, she paused framed in the wooden gateway waiting for him. As he reached her she turned and they walked back up the tiered path together.

“The next time you’re going to send a machine to tail me a warning would be nice,” he said. “Infernal bird nearly scared me to death as I was leaving Mother’s Watch.”

Aloy laughed. They were passing the campsite now, and after a moment Brant, Anehita, and Zahra followed them up the rise.

“Sorry, that was a spare of the moment decision,” Aloy said, as they reached the top of the rise, and the main fire.

“Matriarch Teersa sends her best and expects you and whoever is the leader of this new party first thing in the morning,” Teb said, making his way to his usual stump near the fire and plopping down upon it.

“That would be Elof,” Aloy said. Brant and Anehita had joined them, sitting on the front stairs to the cabin. “Right?”

Aloy turned to Brant for confirmation and was pleased to see how close he was sitting to Anehita. He was also nodding.

“Great, now which one is Elof?” Teb asked. He gave Aloy a look that told her this was his not so subtle way of reminding her that she had failed to do proper introductions.

“He’s helping Erend butcher tonight’s dinner,” Aloy answered. “This is Brant and Anehita.” Here she gestured to the stairs. “Coming up behind you is Zahra, an Ealdorman from the Claim.”

Zahra had just stepped up the last step. She gave Teb a curt not then stepped around him to sit on the stump Aloy usually sat on by the fire.

“Lovely to meet you all,” Teb said.

“This is my best friend: Teb,” Aloy said, mainly to Brant and Anehita. “Alright so the Matriarch is expecting Elof and I when?”

“I would go first thing if I were you,” Teb answered. “Though, you do seem to enjoy letting her fuss at you, so take your time.”

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to attend that meeting,” Zahra said. Her eyes came up to Aloy’s from across the fire, a look that was impossible to identify.

“Of course, feel free,” Aloy said, wondering what that would even be like.

“Now, who is this you’re going to meet?” Anehita asked.

“Matriarch Teersa,” Aloy repeated the name. “The Nora tribe is governed by the High Matriarchs. There are three of them, but Teersa has always been significantly more helpful to me through the years.”

“Oh, I remember who that is,” Anehita said. “From stories. Can I go too?”

“We can all go,” Aloy said, deciding on the spot. “Erend we have to go see Teersa in the morning!” This last statement was called loudly around the corner of the cabin to where the guys were still chopping meat.

“Do I have to?” Erend called back, a joking tone in his voice.

Aloy laughed, relieved that for the most part everyone was cooperating in her attempts to lighten the tone after earlier.

“Meeting Teersa is the closest thing Erend will get to meeting one of my parents,” she said. “The first time, she grilled him about his intentions.”

Erend came around the corner of the cabin now, carrying a wooden slab of cut boar’s meat. “I told her I intended to end the conversation as quickly as possible, but she didn’t find that amusing,” he joked, skirting around the fire with the tray. He sat it down on the only surface there was to do so, the table adjacent to where Zahra was sitting.

Zahra looked up at him for the most fleeting of moments before turning her eyes back to the fire.

Teb rose immediately, going to help Erend slide freshly cut meat onto spits and begin the cooking. Elof wouldn’t come around the house for a while, but when he did it was with another wooden slab of cut meat.

Aloy relieved him of this, and when he made to protest she insisted.

“You’ve been traveling for days, if you don’t sit you're Vanguard butt down, I’ll make you,” she said, holding the tray away from him. “There’s a seat right there.” She nodded to the log Teb had vacated.

It was not far from where Zahra sat. He seemed to consider this a moment, eyes moving from the Ealdorwoman, to the fire, to the offered seat, then finally back to Aloy. Aloy was sure her eyebrows must have risen high enough to disappear into her hair. For the briefest of moments she met his eyes, and knew that behind them his mind was definitely grappling with something.

At last, he took the offered seat, the armored flaps around his legs clanging together slightly as he did so. Aloy turned to find Teb waiting to take the tray.

Teb and Erend took care of all the cooking, leaving Aloy to lean on the porch alongside where Brant and Anehita were sitting on the steps.

“So how are you two doing?” Aloy asked.

The pair looked at each other for a moment, then Brant extended an arm around Anehita’s shoulders before answering. “Pretty good, I think,” he said, giving her shoulders a squeeze. “A bit better now that we are off the bird.”

Anehita was blushing slightly, but she leaned against Brant and smiled up at Aloy. “We are good,” she agreed. “If maybe a little cold.”

“Here allow me,” Aloy said. She stepped up onto the porch and ducked into the cabin, where she retrieved a thick fur pelt. “This should help.” She handed the pelt to Brant, who slid it over Anehita’s shoulders, wrapping her in it. It was a sweet gesture, and Aloy had to resist the sudden urge to hug them both and then hug Erend for good measure.

Some of the spits of meat were finishing cooking. Erend was lining them up on the wooden slab.

“Help yourself,” he said to Zahra, who being the closest had been watching as he did this. She took one and began eating. Erend plucked up the tray after this, replacing it with the empty one awaiting the next round to cook. “Moonflower?” He held the platter out to Aloy, who couldn’t help but smile as she took a skewer.

Erend was going out of his way to keep the mood light, and to make sure Aloy knew she was a priority to him. To think a couple hours before she’d genuinely been concerned about Zahra’s sudden presence unbalancing their relationship, but now not so much.

He had delivered food to Anehita and Brant then made his way across the fire to Elof before returning to help Teb finish the cooking.

—————-

Dinner went by quickly, with everyone quietly stuffing their faces with food. Erend didn’t eat until the very end, having been busy preparing it, and then melting some snow for drinking water.

He wasn’t sure he had ever had to feed so many mouths at once, but he’d managed it. He swallowed the last bite of boar’s meat in his mouth just as Aloy lifted her hips from where she was leaning on the porch next to him.

“Thank you for dinner, sweetie,” she said, kissing him on his hairy cheek before taking his empty skewer from him.

A smile spread across Erend’s face, his cheek warm where her lips had touched it. Of course, now that dinner was done, they needed as a group to fully discuss the matters at hand. So as Aloy took the last empty skewer from Elof, Erend drug himself from the porch to stand nearer to the fire.

“Now that we’re all fed and watered,” he said. “We should probably get down to business.”

Around the fire, the others were straightening up in their seats. Aloy came to Erend’s shoulder.

Elof seemed to be coming back into himself a bit. He rubbed his bearded chin for a second before speaking more than Erend had heard him speak since they’d split up in Meridian.

“When we arrived, and told you that Dervahl was gone before we even arrived in Scylfing, neither of you seemed particularly surprised,” he said. “Why is that?”

“Sadly, a few days ago my messenger Gaagii was found dead between here and Meridian,” Aloy answered. “He was carrying a letter from Teb that would have possibly been enough to tip Dervahl off that a spear was here in the Motherland.”

“I take it the letter was gone?” Brant asked.

Both Aloy and Erend were nodding.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Aloy,” Elof said. “Gaagii was a good man.”

“I forgot, you met him more than once, didn’t you?” Erend asked. Now that Elof was talking again, Erend was hoping to keep it that way.

“Not only that, he helped me convince Avad to let me come fetch Aloy after you’d gone missing,” Elof said. “He was a good sport about me dragging him to the palace. Shame…”

“Gaagii was loyal and if it was a sect of Dervahl’s men who got him I would love nothing more to get them back,” Aloy said. Her face had gone stoney, jaw set in the flickering light of the fire.

Then a thought occurred to Erend that somehow hadn’t before then. He turned to Aloy. “You don’t think those bandits that attacked us en route from Meridian could have been Dervahl goons?” he asked. “I’d completely forgotten about it until right now.”

“Actually, I think it’s looking more and more likely that they were,” Aloy said.

“I’m sorry, what bandits? You were attacked?” Elof was leaning forward on the log now, all vestiges of introvert Elof falling away. “When was this?”

“We weren’t too far into Nora territory,” Erend said. “We’d stopped briefly at Daytower that day, and then moved on. They attacked a couple hours by machine after that, while it was snowing.”

“We lost a Strider, and nearly got cornered, but made it out,” Aloy said. Here, Erend slid an arm around her back, and she leaned against him. “Not that taking us in would have gotten Dervahl what he wanted anyway, since I left my personal spear back in Meridian.”

“Wouldn’t have stopped him from killing the pair of you,” Elof said in a gruff voice. “Not exactly his favorite people in the world after all.”

“Fortunately, they’re also not the easiest people to kill,” Brant said from the steps, next to him Anehita was looking stricken and concerned.

A moment of silence stretched over them after this very true statement.

Erend took a deep breath, thinking. “Scylfing, how did it look?” Erend asked.

“Barren,” Zahra said. She had spent most of dinner and the conversation that followed staring into the fire, but now she looked over the flames to where Erend and Aloy stood. “He’d left enough people behind so that it looked normal from the outside, but it was a skeleton crew.”

“So basically Dervahl has an indeterminate amount of people with him,” Erend said. “Great.”

Above them, the Stormbird extended its great metal wings, and took off from the mountainside above the cabin. Everyone jumped and looked up as this occurred.

All except Erend, who had felt Aloy’s arm rise to her Focus. He tightened the arm around her back, and looked down at her. She looked mildly amused at having startled everyone.

“Border patrol,” she said, simply.

“You can do that?” Teb asked, watching as the bird flew away into the night.

“Yeah the birds are dead useful,” Elof said. Then a breath of a pause before he continued, looking to Aloy and Erend across the now slowly dying flames of the fire. “What's your long game here? Originally you were only here to babysit the spear, but what now?”

Teb made a scoffing sound at the word babysit, but didn’t say anything. Erend was looking at him as Aloy stepped from Erend’s side, his arm falling from around her.

“Fortify the Motherland and when Dervahl comes for the spear, kill him,” Aloy said.

This time Erend joined the others in their surprised looks at the Nora Huntress, who stood illuminated by the flickering fire with her hands on her hips, eyes moving slowly around the circle of people around her. When no one spoke she continued.

“Dervahl isn’t going away,” she said. “We could take the spear, put it in Meridian with the other and then what? He’s not just going to fade into the background. Shrug and stop. How long are we going to let this man haunt our footsteps?”

Zahra was staring at Aloy as if finally seeing her for the first time. Erend was almost amused watching this. Aloy seemed oblivious, having turned to Elof because he had cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Is the Motherland defensible enough?” Elof asked.

“Depends on how many men he actually has,” Teb said.

“No, it doesn’t,” Aloy said. “We can fortify our numbers with machines, and with layered defenses yes, the Motherland can be defensible enough.”

“Got any Thunderjaws nearby?” Brant asked, there was a joking tone to his voice, but Teb looked up from his quiet contemplation of the dying fire.

“Actually, there’s a pair up in the mountains,” Teb said, looking curiously to Aloy.

She chuckled. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” she said. “We will get into this sort of thing after we talk to the Matriarch. Also, we need to bring Varl up to date tomorrow, and the War Chief as well, she will want to start preparing.”

“Sounds like we need to get an early start tomorrow then,” Erend said, feeling tired just thinking about the day they were in for.

Teb stood suddenly from his seat. “Indeed, so I think I will head home for the evening, get some rest,” he said. He unhooked from his side his spear. In fact, THE spear that was at the center of everything. He looked to Aloy and then tossed it to her, she caught it easily looking surprised. “Safety in numbers, I figure.”

Aloy nodded, and then she swapped this spear for the metal one of Marad’s she was carrying. She swung it once and then tossed it to Teb over the fire. He caught it, and fastened it to himself in one swift motion.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Aloy said.

“G’night everyone,” Teb said, with a sweeping wave around the circle before he turned to leave.

Aloy was looking after him as if she was unsure, her hand playing with two feathers that hung from the handle of the spear now affixed to her. Erend instinctually went back to her side, sliding an arm around her.

She looked up at him, and for a moment he forget they were by the fire with a group of people that included an ex-girlfriend. Erend kissed her forehead, and ran a hand down her hair as he assured her in a soft voice “It’s going to be okay.”

Elof coughed. “You two ever going to reach your max capacity for this mushy stuff?” he asked, playfully.

“Sorry, man,” Erend said, laughing. He chanced a glance at Zahra over the fire, she had been watching them, a look in her eyes Erend didn’t have time to identify before pulling his gaze back away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once someone told me that assembling the plot of a lengthy story is like assembling a clock. You have all these gears you have to machine on their own, building them up and then fitting them together.
> 
> I feel like the gears are all where I need them now and the clock is starting to tick and I'm both excited and scared.
> 
> The next twist is on the horizon.
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read. And a special thanks as always to my fabulous commenters. You guys rule. I do this for y'all.


	59. Motherland Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Gravity** \- _Sarah Bareilles_

For a couple sleepy moments when Elof awoke the next morning, he couldn’t quite remember where he was, or why he had awoken with a knot deep in the pit of his stomach. He lifted his heavy eyelids to gaze up at the canvas roof of the tent, his slow breathing expelling in white puffs of vapor from his lips.

The Motherland was as cold as advertised, he thought gruffly as he rolled over on his side, pulling the fur pelt he was using as a blanket tighter over himself as he did so.

Zahra was still asleep on her bedroll, she was curled under her pelt like a forest animal, her legs tucked up to her. Elof tried to resist the urge to look at her, but found himself lying there on his side watching her sleep. The sun hadn’t yet risen outside, so it was difficult to make out her face in the darkness of the tent, but her blond braid stood out where it draped across her own arms.

They’d retired to the tent in relative silence the night before, though Elof felt sure there was a load of unspoken things hanging over them as they had done so. He had thought about initiating conversation then, but exhaustion had set in fairly quickly, and in the end he had fallen asleep while she was still preparing for bed.

Not that he knew what he would have said had they had the time to talk. Where was he to even begin? Here he had brought this woman from his homeland along, not because he needed her for the venture, no. He knew now the only reason he had brought her was because, well, he LIKED her.

Unfortunately, things had turned out to be significantly more complicated than he had realized when he decided to let her to tag along, and quite frankly now he didn’t know what to think. There was a chance she only came here because she still had feelings for Erend.

Elof’s stomach lurched slightly, and he tore his eyes off of her sleeping silhouette, rolling back onto his back. He couldn’t manage to go back to sleep, so he lie there awake for what felt like an eternity, before he heard her stir.

He continued staring at the canvas, taking slow deep breaths.

“Elof, are you awake?” Zahra asked this just barely above a whisper.

In an instant he decided not to play possum, rolling over onto his side to look at her again. “Yeah, I am,” he answered, just as quietly.

She had sat up on her bedroll, her knees drawn to her torso, arms holding them in place. Her piercing blue eyes were waiting for his, as he propped himself up on an arm to look at her.

“I owe you an apology,” Zahra said.

Elof hadn't been expecting this, he blinked and waited for her to continue.

“I… I should have told you that the captain and I have a romantic history,” she said, going straight for the meat of the situation. “It wasn’t fair to you to keep that secret when you agreed to bring me along.”

“Out of curiosity,” Elof said, pushing down his own shock that she had decided to tackle this head on first thing in the morning. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He pushed himself up to sit, half hunched under the diagonal roof of the tent.

“I don’t know,” she answered. Those beautiful blue eyes fell away from his, instead she rested her chin on her knees and stared in front of her as if gazing off into some distance. “I don’t even know what I was hoping to accomplish seeing him.”

Elof swallowed hard, not really know what he was meant to say back to that. He certainly couldn’t tell her why she had wanted to come, he had been hoping she could illuminate that for him, not vice versa.

“Closure maybe?” Elof offered as an option, as she had gone back to quietly contemplating a wall of the tent.

“Maybe,” she said. “It hadn’t occurred to me that I might have to see him so… happy with someone else. I didn’t come here to get him back, not by any means, and yet when the door was closed entirely… I don’t know. I… don’t know.”

“Well, if you don’t know, I definitely don’t know,” Elof said, trying to inject a note of levity to his voice as he said this. She brought her eyes back to his, and it was as if she could see through him to his soul like always.

“One thing I do know is I’m sorry to have put you in the middle of it.” Her voice was still soft, as she loosed an arm from around her legs and reached out to touch his arm, just the cotton of his undershirt between her fingers and his skin.

“A head’s up would have been nice,” he said, trying not to look at where her hand was, thin fingers splayed across the white and goldenrod fabric of his shirt.

A moment of silence stretched over them. The sun was starting to rise outside, lightening one side of the canvas tent. “I must admit it doesn’t feel right being here,” she said after a while.

“I know what you mean,” Elof said, he threw caution to the wind and brought his opposite hand up to rest it on top of hers on his elbow. “Just going to take it a bit a time, I figure.”

Zahra nodded, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “That's as good a plan as any,” she said, her eyes rising from their now holding hands back to his eyes. “One step at a time.”

There were sounds of movement in the camp now, it sounded as if Brant and Anehita were stirring. Elof knew that meant they needed to get moving, and yet he was having trouble talking himself into releasing Zahra’s hand.

“That first step,” he said, finally. “Is getting ready to meet with the High Matriarch.”

That did it, she slid her hand from beneath his then, and though he felt a sense of loss at this it gave him the push he needed to grab his armor and leave the tent.

There was no way he was going to try to re-dress in the confines of the tent with her there. Instead he let the cold morning air wake him up as he hurriedly affixed his armor back to himself. His head felt as cloudy as the overcast sky above him, not sure how he felt about the woman now separated from him by the thin wall of the tent.

“Morning.” Brant’s voice cut through Elof’s thoughts. He had appeared from his and Anehita’s tent fully dressed, the flap falling back behind him as he turned to look at his fellow Vanguard.

“Morning,” Elof replied, straightening up having just finished fastening his belt properly to hold his chest plate in place.

A sound up the rise drew his attention, Erend was already up as well, building a fire in the main pit by the cabin. Elof took a deep breath of the cold Motherland air, it stung his lungs a bit as he held it, then released it slowly, all the while watching his best friend building the fire.

Brant had fortunately turned his attention away, holding open the tent flap for Anehita to join them. They didn’t wait, but walked up the tiered trail together. Elof took another deep breath, as he watched Aloy step out of the cabin door, the spear fastened securely to her hip, the glowing component on it bouncing as she trotted down the stairs to join Erend.

Elof waited for Zahra to emerge from the tent, and then once she was at his side, straightening her dark cloak around her, he proceeded up the path to the others.

—————-

Never had there been as busy a morning at the cabin, Aloy thought, as she scarfed down the breakfast Erend had offered to her as she reached the fireside. She hadn’t slept all that well, and felt a bit stretched thin. She did her best to hide this as Anehita, Brant, Elof and Zahra joined them.

Zahra was glued to Elof this morning, she stayed at his side throughout breakfast. Aloy watched this out of the corner of her eye curiously. The night before they had kept intentional space between them, but that was definitely not the case today.

Erend seemed to have noticed as well, as she turned back to him he was watching Elof bring Zahra water from the kettle with eyebrows raised. Aloy was unable to stifle a small laugh because he also had an expression on his face as if he was attempting to work out very complex math.

Aloy hooked his elbow, looping her arm in his and turning him away from the fire. “You’re staring,” she whispered.

“Well, yesterday they barely talked to each other, today it’s swung the other way,” Erend whispered back. “So I’m a little confused.”

“You would be less confused maybe if you would just talk to him about it,” Aloy hissed. Then before he could argue back she left his side.

As curious as Aloy also was about Elof and Zahra, her mind was already to the bigger picture at hand: Dervahl, the looming shadow in a world where she had hoped all the shadows had passed. So she busied herself with making sure Brant and Anehita had gotten enough to eat, and then wrangling the crew as a whole to get moving from the homestead.

Aloy, in fact, led the way down the mountain trail to the main road, where Teb sat waiting for them, leaning on a Strider.

“Morning,” he greeted, as he straightened up.

“Good morning,” Aloy greeted. She paused long enough to unhook Teb’s spear from her back and toss it to him. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before swapping it out and returning Marad’s spear to her.

The group had caught up to her by then, Erend trudging through the now days old snow to reach Aloy’s side. Behind him Zahra was talking quietly with Elof at the back of the party, Aloy’s eye lingered on them for a beat, before she turned to lead them onward.

“The snow is melting,” Anehita said, as they walked.

It was true, despite being overcast the temperature was just high enough above freezing that day that the snow was turning to slush, and the road to mud.

“Welcome to the Motherland,” Aloy said. “If you don’t like the weather: give it time.”

Mother’s Watch was awake and bustling by the time they passed through it’s gates. Nora Braves and Mother's were going about their daily lives, enjoying the mildly better weather. Here and there someone would notice Aloy and wave, or call out to her. She tried to acknowledge these with kind smiles, and nods.

Soon they reached the relative respite of the mountain trail. Anehita was looking at all the flags hung along the way, fascinated. Brant was gazing amazed up at the enormous immobile machine, large as the mountain itself, frozen in time clinging to it. Aloy realized he’d probably never seen one so close before. She had grown to take the presence of these things for granted.

She let them gawk as they made their way up the mountainside, until they reached the last bend and rise up onto the landing. The door to All-Mother mountain was open as per usual, and two braves stood guard astride it.

“I’ll go fetch her,” Teb offered, breaking out from the group and coming around to the front. Aloy gave him a nod as he passed.

“This is All-Mother mountain,” she said, to the others. “Legend is that the All-Mother retreated inside the mountain after stopping the Metal Devil from destroying the Motherland.”

“That’s a cute story, but what actually happened?” Elof asked. He was shoulder to shoulder with Zahra, arms crossed.

“Perhaps I stopped it in a previous life and then the mountain reincarnated me later,” Aloy said. “Which seems more likely to you?”

Elof didn’t get a chance to answer, he had looked like he was considering a retort when Teb reappeared, with Matriarch Teersa hot on his heels.

“Good morning, Aloy,” she greeted, bowing.

“Goof morning, Teersa,” Aloy replied. “With me I have the party of travelers who crossed the border into the Motherland yesterday.”

“Ah, yes,” Teersa said, stepping forwards to look over the motley crew gathered behind Aloy. Erend had stepped to the side hastily. “The ones who flew in on the iron eagles and startled the residents of Mother’s Crown.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that,” Elof said, he had been pushed forward by Brant.

“Elof here is Erend's second in command, he was leading the Vanguard into the Claim to find Dervahl,” Aloy went on. “With him is his fellow Vanguard, Brant, an Ealdorman of the Oseram, Zahra, and a healer from the Carja, Anehita.”

This all sounded and felt very formal, which had been Aloy’s intent, but she felt a bit tongue tied when she was done rattling it all off. Each of the people had greeted the old Matriarch in turn as they were introduced.

With the formalities out of the way, Teersa seemed to decide she was ready to get right to the point of things.

“From what Teb tells me, this Dervahl was long gone before these men arrived,” Teersa said. “So where is he now?”

“In all likely hood, on his way here, possibly very close already, planning,” Erend said. He had stepped back forward, finding Aloy’s side. She was grateful for this, his presence giving her a sense of balance she needed.

“He knows there is a machine taming spear here,” Elof said, “And he is at some point in the near future coming for it.”

There was a moment of silence. “Well, he can’t have it,” Teersa said, then she let out a hoarse chuckle. “Aloy, what must we do? The Motherland can’t afford another setback, All-Mother knows we’ve only just recovered from the last one, and a great deal of recovery effort was aided by that spear or its fellow.”

“Then we must protect it,” Aloy said. “We will beef up the border, Teb and I will call upon some machines to help. We won’t let him take it.”

“Have we considered,” Zahra’s voice startled Aloy, perhaps because she hadn’t heard it all morning. The taller woman had stepped forward, passing even Elof to address the old Matriarch. “That perhaps the best way to prevent him from taking the spear is to remove it from the Motherland?”

Aloy felt herself tense, he knew Erend was aware of it, because suddenly he had an arm low around her back, hand finding the opposite hip to hold her to his side.

“That is being left as an absolute last resort,” he said. “It is not ours to take.”

If anyone had an argument against this, they didn't voice it. Teb, who had been standing behind Teersa for much of this conversation, was making frequent glances to Zahra after this inquiry. She had sought refuge behind Elof’s shoulder again.

Teersa turned her eyes back to Aloy. “What sort of machines?” she asked, looking almost as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

“There’s a pair of Thunderjaws up in the mountains to the west of Mother’s Heart,” Aloy replied. “They took up residency there last summer after being driven there from Carja forces on the other side.”

“You… you want to tame not one, but TWO Thunderjaws?” Teersa stammered.

“And use them to defend the Embrace,” Aloy said, nodding. “I also want to get the war parties on alert, and lock down the border. We need to know anyone going out or coming in.”

“Then it sounds like you have your work cut out for you, as usual,” Teersa said. “I hope you enjoyed that vacation of yours in Meridian.”

With that the old Matriarch waved to them over her shoulder as she retreated into the door of All-Mother mountain without so much as another word.

“Did she just refer to the time you spent rescuing Erend as a vacation?” Brant asked sounding slightly incredulous.

“In her defense, I spent a fair amount of time in Meridian AFTER that,” Aloy said. “She just likes plucking my nerves.”

“So… we aren't like going after those Thunderjaws RIGHT NOW are we?” Teb asked, sounding apprehensive.

Aloy had gestured them to follow, and was leading them back down the mountain now.

“No, no,” Aloy said. “I need to scout that, and that's possibly a day long venture. So tomorrow we will tackle that, today we need to cover the more normal bases.”

“Can I go with on the Thunderjaw hunt?” Brant asked, he was trotting along at Aloy’s right side, Anehita trailing in his wake.

“Of course, so long as you promise not to get yourself killed,” Aloy answered.

They reached level ground in Mother’s Watch and she didn't stop for them to hang about. Instead she took the group all the way out the gate before halting them.

“Teb, I hate to ask you to be the one to take the long trip but I need you to go to Mother’s Crown and speak to Sona,” Aloy said.

“And get her to start beefing up the border?” Teb asked. “I can do that. Any chance I can get a ride?”

Aloy clicked her Focus and a Strider came galloping from somewhere out in the open plains, its hooves making squelching noises in the melting snow. Teb paused before mounting it, and Aloy was relieved to see he remembered.

He unhitched his spear and swapped once again with Aloy, punting the target so that it was always with whichever of them would be surrounded by the most people.

“Stay safe,” Aloy said, as he climbed the Strider and galloped away at top speed. “As for the rest of us, we are headed to Mother’s Heart. Where I can speak to Varl and start things on that end, and you all can acquire supplies for the cabin. Including, if you boys want some, ale.”

“You had me at ale,” Elof said, somewhere behind her as they started their walk North.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is chapter 60 in which I saved a very special Thunderjaw hunt that will half terrify half amaze the rag tag party of people tagging along with aloy right now. 
> 
> And then at the end of next chapter I'm gonna hit the gas. 
> 
> So buckle up for safety friends.


	60. Other Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **If The Hudson Overflows** \- _Goldspot_
> 
>  **Animals** \- _Maroon 5_

Somehow, despite him being there a while, Erend had only been to town twice. Once for dinner and then once to take Aloy to see Gaagii’s body. Erend felt a twinge of sadness at this memory. They hadn’t yet made arrangements for the old messenger’s burial, though the snow was mainly to blame for that.

Aloy was walking at the head of the group, with an as usual chatty Anehita, leaving Erend to walk alongside Brant in the middle of the pack. Zahra and Elof had once again taken the rear end of the party, walking so close their shoulders were nearly touching. Erend gave this the briefest of glances, before turning back to face the front.

“No, I don’t know what’s going on with the two of them,” Brant said, answering the question Erend had decided not to ask.

“I’m more interested in what’s going on with you and Anehita,” Erend lied, changing the subject.

Brant nearly tripped over his own feet, his cheeks flushing red. He flicked his eyes nervously ahead of them to ensure Anehita hadn’t seen this fumble. Fortunately she and Aloy were a bit ahead now and neither had noticed.

Erend couldn’t help but laugh at the put out look on his friend’s face. “I supposed I’ve earned this questioning, haven’t I?” Brant asked.

“Oh, yes,” Erend confirmed. “I haven’t forgotten the interrogations when Aloy and I were first settling in after you all rescued me. So… how’s everything with Anehita?”

“I… I don’t know,” Brant said, rubbing his own neck, still blushing. “I mean, I’m crazy about her, have been since… that party at the Palace. But with you know everything since then, we haven’t exactly formally discussed… you know, where we both stand with things.”

“Alright, simpler question then,” Erend said, giving his friend a sly smile. “She sleep on her own bedroll across the tent last night or…?”

Brant coughed, apparently choking on his own tongue, which was enough of an answer for Erend, who pat him on the back while the cough subsided. Erend found himself looking at Aloy up ahead again, she was laughing at something and it floated back to him on the wind.

“Waking up with someone you care about in your arms is quite the feeling,” Brant said.

“That it is,” Erend agreed, eyes once again on Aloy.

“You and Aloy seem to be doing really well,” Brant said. “Even here in the middle of nowhere.”

Erend laughed, dragging his eyes away from the way Aloy’s waist curved as she bent down to pluck some herb that had managed to push up through the melting snow. “Truth is, it’s been pretty nice,” he said, knowing full well that the smile spreading across his face had to be large, and slightly goofy. “Just her and I in a cabin, been nice.”

Brant was giving him an unabashed knowing look. “Just nice, huh?” he asked. “Something tells me it’s been a bit more than just nice. You, Aloy, loads of privacy. Bet that cabin has seen some things.”

“Hey now- I mean you’re not wrong, but hey now,” Erend said. Brant was full on laughing, and Erend knew why. He was blushing, he could feel the heat of his own cheeks beneath his facial hair. There had been women in his past whom he would have gladly boasted of, conquest wise, but with Aloy it was different.

Erend was sure that everyone knew how far Aloy and his relationship had progressed but for the most part it was private to them. He preferred to keep it that way. His eyes fell upon her again, wondering when they’d next get some time to themselves.

He got lost in these thoughts, and soon the party was crossing the final log built bridge into Mother’s Heart. He had inadvertently fallen back, so that he ended up walking into the first open square of town next to Elof and Zahra.

“Last time I was here, it was to alert Aloy to the fact you’d gone missing,” Elof said, looking around thoughtfully. “Seems like ages ago, but it wasn’t really.”

“Weeks, not ages,” Erend said. “Time just seems to be crawling in the shadow of Dervahl.”

Zahra shifted on the other side of Elof, Erend looked to her but she had turned her eyes to Aloy, who was rapidly approaching them now.

“Varl is probably in the main lodge,” Aloy said. “Shouldn’t bee too long, but why don’t you take the others to the market while I’m tied up.”

This was clearly a statement meant for Erend, accented by the fact she had come up face to face with him, reaching forward and straightening the front of his leather coat.

“I think I can manage that,” Erend said. “Need anything.”

Aloy shook her head with a small smile. “You just work out food and drink for supper,” she said, then she pushed herself up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek before walking away, granting him one last smile over her shoulder.

“Now, who is Varl?” Zahra asked.

Erend turned and, for what felt like the first time since her initial arrival, met her shockingly blue eyes. “Varl is the War Chief’s son,” he answered. “He also fought to defend the Spire in Meridian.”

“Ohhhh,” Elof let out a sudden exclamation as if he had just put two and two together. When both Erend and Zahra gave him inquisitive looks he continued. “I only just remembered that Varl was his name. I didn’t realize she was here to see the same person from the Alight. Deadpan gentleman. We carried his mother down with Brant on the cot after the battle.”

“That’s Varl, yes,” Erend said. “He’ll be integral in all this I’m sure, but for now let’s refocus on finding us some mead or ale for tonight, shall we?”

“Yes, let’s!” Elof agreed heartily. He clapped Erend on the shoulder, and Erend felt a balloon of hope inflating in his chest, perhaps he and Elof could actually have that talk Aloy kept insisting they needed to have.

“Good to see you boys have your priorities straight,” Zahra called after them.

—————-

The main lodge stood at the highest elevation point inside Mother’s Heart. Its enormous porch doubled often as a stage, in fact the first time Aloy had ever seen Erend he had been standing atop this platform. Today, with no special events taking place, this stage was empty of people.

Aloy walked around the side to climb the stairs up. She didn’t linger on the platform, heading straight into the lodge.

She hadn’t stepped foot in the lodge since the day before the Proving. Then it had been full of young Nora hoping to become Braves the next day. She tried, as she walked through the bunks, not to think of the number of those who had perished at the Proving instead.

Varl was down by the massive fireplace, his dark frame silhouetted against the flames. A couple younger Nora were speaking to him, but as she approached they scurried off.

“Aloy! It’s good to see you,” Varl greeted, he indicated one of the wooden framed chairs by the fire for her to sit in, while he sank into one himself. “I’ve been meaning to come by since the storm, and yet I’ve waited long enough that you’ve come to me. I assume this is about the surprise guests you’re hosting.”

“Word, as usual, travels fast around here,” Aloy said, sitting down.

“I visited my mother last night. She told me about the iron eagles your friends flew in on,” Varl said. “Something I didn’t even know was possible. Then again, when it comes to these machines, you never cease to surprise me.”

Aloy didn’t know what to say to this. She shifted in her seat, then decided it would probably be best to just get to the point. “In this case, I’m just glad I left the birds behind for their use,” she said. “It got the news here faster, gives us more time.”

Varl straightened up, seeming to realize for the first time that there was an urgent matter behind the sudden appearance of her allies in the Motherland.

“News? More time? Aloy… what’s going on?” He was sitting forward in his seat now, wringing his dark hands.

“The man who want’s the spear is in the wind,” Aloy said. “His prison was abandoned, and booby trapped. I’m sure he’s even connected to Gaagii’s death.”

“So, he’s coming here?” Varl asked.

“Yes, and he is unlikely to be alone,” Aloy replied. “We need to start preparing defenses.”

“How many might he have supporting him?” Varl asked, sounding half curious, half incredulous. “I thought he was a fanatic, how many people could he possibly get to follow him.”

Aloy let out a long sigh, her eyes on the dancing fire in the fireplace that was easily twice as large as the one back at the cabin.

“Unfortunately, I’ve discovered from traveling beyond our lands, it seems there are a lot of people who will follow a fanatic,” she said. “We will have to attempt to scout out his forces in the coming days, tomorrow I’ll be acquiring machines to reinforce the border.”

“If he does come, and makes it into the Motherland,” Varl said. “Where would the spear be safest?”

“All-Mother Mountain,” Aloy answered without hesitation.

Varl was nodding. “It survived the Eclipse attack, so I’m inclined to agree,” he replied. “So while you recruit machines, I think I will get my war party prepped and on post in Mother’s Watch.”

“Thank you, Varl,” Aloy said. She stood, not wanting to linger in the lodge longer than necessary. “I will keep you posted as info arises.”

—————-

Wrangling everyone to leave Mother’s Heart was a bit of a challenge, Aloy discovered after her meeting with Varl. They were scattered around town, and with every one she found at least one other would wander away.

It would be after noon by the time she had finally gotten them underway, laden with items purchased in town. Both Erend and Elof had barrels on their shoulders. Anehita and Brant were carrying food to be cooked for dinner. Zahra was the only one still empty handed.

“When we get up there we might as well crack one of these open,” Erend was saying behind her, as they turned off the main road at the fork to begin climbing the mountain trail to the homestead.

“Sure, why not, makes cooking more entertaining,” Elof said.

“Something tells me I’m going to regret suggesting you all get alcohol in the market,” Aloy said, over her shoulder. Though, in all truth, they suggestion had already done what she had hoped it would: Elof and Erend were talking and interacting more normal than they had been before.

“I don’t know… a hungover Thunderjaw hunt sounds pretty fun,” Erend said.

Aloy thought that sounded like a recipe for disaster, but she had become distracted as they walked in the gate at the foot of the rise up to the cabin.

Teb was waiting for them, sitting on the steps up to the porch, literally twiddling his thumbs.

“Oh, there you all are, was just thinking you’d gotten lost somewhere,” he joked. He rose from his perch as Aloy made the last step up the earthen steps.

“Back already?” Aloy asked. She was already unhooking his spear from her belt, swapping it with Marad’s again.

“Wasn't a long conversation,” Teb said. “She’s expecting you next time though, when we update her. Seemed… annoyed you didn’t come yourself.”

“If only you could split yourself into pieces and be two places at once, right Moonflower?” Erend asked. The others had caught up to Aloy, the area around the main fire pit now alive with activity.

“That reminds me,” Aloy said suddenly, reaching up and clicking her Focus.

Erend had deposited the barrel of ale he’d been carting on to the porch, he and Teb exchanging curious looks. When she didn’t elaborate, Teb had to ask.

“What did you just do?”

Aloy tossed her red hair over her shoulder, gave him a wining smile and said: “Sent a piece of me to go scout those Thunderjaws for the morning.”

Above a Glinthawk passed, flying into the mountains. Zahra looked up as it passed but the others seemed oblivious to it.

Erend was tapping the barrel on the porch now, screwing in a spout and tossing the cork into the fire. Rough hewn wooden cups had been brought from town for this express purpose, he filled the first and attempted to hand it to Aloy, who waved it off, allowing Elof to take it instead.

“No way,” she said, shaking her head, her ginger hair flowing around her face as she did so. “Last time I drank with you guys I felt like death warmed over the next day, and I don’t need to get killed by a Thunderjaw tomorrow.”

Erend was laughing, as he poured a cup for Brant.

“I think the kick starter shots were more to blame for that hangover,” Elof said, before taking a deep sip of his cup. The foam of the beverage clung to his mustache and beard. Erend handed him another drink, and when a confused look was returned he nodded his mohawked head in the direction of Zahra.

The Oseram woman had sat down on the long log that had been hauled over to the fire the night before to open up additional seating, she was watching as Teb built up the fire. Elof looked down at the second cup, considering it for a moment, then he turned and went to her. He sank down slowly on the log next to her, and when she turned to acknowledge this he offered her the drink.

“Teb, don’t suppose I could tempt you?” Erend asked.

The Nora brave straightened up from the now well burning fire, a look of amusement on his tattooed face. He flicked his eyes to Aloy, she shrugged, and in the end he took the offered cup looking nervous.

He took a sip and pulled a face. “People enjoy drinking this?” he asked Aloy, Erend had moved on to preparing dinner.

“I think they drink it less for the taste and more for the others effects,” Aloy said. The moment this statement left her lips she remembered the night she had spent drunk with Erend back in Meridian. She glanced over to him, he was chopping vegetables his cup of ale balancing on the cutting board corner.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able drink enough of it to feel any effects,” Teb said, sitting it down on the porch.

Aloy chuckled. “Probably better,” she said. “It's you I’m counting on helping me get those machines tomorrow.”

Teb swallowed hard. “No pressure then,” he said.

Dinner that night was louder and more boisterous than the night before, thanks to the addition of the ale. There was a lot of laughter, and even Zahra got in on it, telling some stories from her and Erend’s youth, the drink having clearly relaxed her tongue.

They went to bed far later than Aloy would have liked, having to practically pull Erend away from the fire to break up the drinking party. Elof now had his arm all the way around Zahra. Teb had gone home long ago, and down the hill Anehita and Brant were ducking into their tent.

“Alright sweetie, it’s bed time,” she said, she slid herself under his arm and led him away.

He leaned on her heavily as they stepped up onto the porch and into the cabin. She spared Elof and Zahra one last peek over her shoulder, he was pulling her up to go down to the tent, before swinging the wooden door closed behind them.

“Well, I didn’t have the talk with Elof like you wanted,” Erend said. “But I don’t think I needed to, looks like he’s stopped overthinking it.” He was trying to unhook his thick leather belt, the one that held his round gut plate in place, and fumbling with it.

Aloy let out a sound halfway between amusement and exasperation as she went to him to help him undress. “I’m glad you’re okay with them,” she said, as the belt swung free. She turned and hung it on a peg on the wall. “Even if I’m still not sure how I feel about her overall.”

“That’s to be expected I think though,” he said, he was leaning heavily on the bed, clumsily taking off his boots. “I don’t need you and my ex getting too cozy anyway. The idea of you two sharing stories about me…” He physically shuddered, and then let out a faint hiccup.

Aloy laughed. She had gotten all her own armor off now, returning to him to help tug off his other boot. Then she made to help remove his leather armored tunic when he started kissing her. First on the lips, then the neck, his hands not at all attempting to assist in removing his armor, instead roaming her body overtop of the thin brown underclothes she was wearing.

“Erend, there are four people very much within earshot of this cabin,” she whispered, feeling the familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach as his facial hair brushed the skin of her shoulder as he kissed her there too. She managed to free his chest piece, separating their torsos long enough for it to come off over his head.

“For all you know they’re all doing the same thing,” Erend said, his breath hot against her skin. He allowed his back to flop backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him.

As they kissed, Aloy was trying to push away the image of the two couples below doing things to each other separated by only thin canvas. His hands slid down her back and along the roundness of her ass, squeezing it and in turn pulling her against him. Even with the leg flap of his armor that hadn’t yet been removed, she could feel he was excited already, his lips finding hers with slightly sloppy vigor.

She found the buckle to his armored flaps near his left hip, unhooking it and it fell open around him, the last part of his armor loosed finally. He rolled off of it, pushing her into the bed, the weight of his body coming down upon her in a firm but not overwhelming fashion, his lips never leaving hers.

Aloy was swept up in it, she kicked this last piece of armor so that it fell off of the bed, her arms winding around him. His lips broke free of hers, breath heavy. “By the Forge, I love you more than you could ever know,” Erend said, his forehead resting on hers.

“I have a pretty good idea,” she said, brushing the tip of her nose against his. “Because I love you just as much.”

He kissed her again, hand wandering below her undershirt now, everywhere he touched felt warm and tingly. Soon he was sliding it off over her head, the fire within her was rising, she knew she didn’t want to turn back now.

“We have to be quiet,” she breathed, as she relieved him of his shirt also.

“I think you’re the one who needs to remember that,” Erend said, a playful tone in his voice. “You’re the one who has a tendency to yell out, not that I’m complaining of course. Means I’m doing my job right.”

Aloy tossed his shirt to the floor, and his lips were on her neck again, then her shoulder, then he captured one of her bare breasts between them. She gasped, biting her own lip to keep from calling out, and she knew he was right.

All she could do was hope the others were distracted or asleep, as he slowly slid her bottoms off beneath him.

 

(To read the explicit between chapters scene visit [AtSP: The Dirty Bits - After Some Ale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/26239449))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit from Future Lauren to say that the following end chapter note was written at a time of great frustration for me. Now weeks later I understand there are a multitude of reasons why a person might not comment. I do not regret the commenters I did draw forward from this note so it shall remain in tact. Thanksfor reading whether you comment or not.]  
> I think it's time to get this off my chest. 
> 
> So, I posted chapter 59 in the wee hours of Tuesday morning. Thanks to my currently nocturnal sleep schedule this is technically my Monday night. I got off work, typed up the writing I had in my notebook and then spent hours finagling that chapter into good enough condition to post. 
> 
> After posting, I'm excited to roll onto 60. Being a big 10 chapter and the one where I would cross 200k words, I had plans for 60 and was ready to push them out. I woke up after sleeping Tuesday and went to work. I checked my stats as I do frequently throughout the day, saw about a 40 hit bump since I posted, and only one comment from one of my regular commenters. 
> 
> (Now before I go farther, I want to say that I have a handful of loyal commenters. You all know who you are. You may not comment on every chapter but you've commented frequently and often on chapters and this note IS NOT FOR YOU. Do not feel bad if you are one of my regular commenters and haven't left a comment on 59. This is not my intention here. )
> 
> Tuesday I wrote a bit of 60 in my notebook at work, and then when I got off work I checked stats again. More webhits. Zero additional comments. So when I got home and received an invite to play Splatoon 2 with a buddy instead of writing as I had intended, I took it. 
> 
> It's not like anyone enjoyed 59 enough to comment anyway, I thought to myself as I shoved my notebook back into my backpack and grabbed the Switch instead. I wrote nothing Tuesday night. 
> 
> Wednesday I check stats again. We are approaching 70 reads on the new chapter. Still only the one comment. I'm frustrated with this, I work a 12 hour day till 3 am. I get some things written in my notebook for 60 but when I get home I don't even feel like typing it up. I watch a movie and play Splatoon instead. I start an outline for a completely different story. I don't look at AtSP at all. 
> 
> I take Thursday off work because I have some things I need doing and I'm tired. I intend to use part of the day to type up the 9 handwritten (approx 1800 words) notebook pages and finish chapter 60, but the hit count is approaching 100 reads on the previous chapter, still no additional comments. At this point I'm feeling this so much I even tweet about it. 
> 
> I sit in front of my iPad, fingers on the keyboard, I manage to type maybe two of the pages I've already written. I spend more of my time at the desk browsing the internet and reading a new Aloy/Erend fic that just got posted, I leave a comment. (I leave a comment on every fic I read and usually every update chapter once I'm hooked on one.) I get a text from a friend in Puerto Rico saying the new character on Overwatch has launched do I wanna boot up. 
> 
> I put away the notebook, and I play Overwatch Thursday night instead of writing. 
> 
> Friday I manage to type a couple more of the pages, but not all. There's still some left. I watch a movie, scribble more ideas for this other Aloy/Erend story tickling at the back of my mind, and then... well then I sit down to write this note instead of chapter 60.
> 
> Let's just do some basic math here. I average 99.8 hits per chapter. This isn't an accurate number for readership as it doesn't actually register all hits precisely but we will go with it, and say I have 100 active readers reading every chapter. 
> 
> 5% of you comment often. 20% of you do not comment hardly ever, but have at some point done so. 75% of you HAVE NEVER COMMENTED. 
> 
> I'm not sure if you don't realize exactly what a time commitment 200,000 words of writing is, let alone in the time span I've done it in (while working 40-60 hours a week), but it is really starting to burn that I can pour my heart out, 3300 words at a time, for you all and 75% of you can't find the time to write a dozen words back. 
> 
> So if you've ever wondered why I slowed down, why I've gone from 4-5 chapters a week to 2: Now you know. 
> 
> Sometimes I'm scared I will get so frustrated I won't finish it, which would be a shame. 
> 
> I have a hell of an epilogue ready. 
> 
> Anyway, if you read this note and are mad, I'm sorry. If you don't wanna read my stuff anymore because I guilted you for not commenting, that's you're right. But the next time you read someone's story, leave a comment. Even the smallest one means the world to a writer and can be the difference between getting more chapters, or the story going unwritten. 
> 
> PS I clearly didn't get to the Thunderjaw hunt still somehow but I had reasons.


	61. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Beach Comber** \- _Real Estate_
> 
>  **Salute Your Solution** \- _The Raconteurs_

(To read the explicit scene that takes place between the chapters visit [AtSP: The Dirty Bits - After Some Ale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/26239449)) 

 

Elof was mildly disoriented as he awoke, light filtering through the canvas of the tent fell across his bearded face. This was likely what woke him, as the homestead still seemed to be quiet outside. All of this was to be expected though. No, the thing that was disorienting him was the fact that Zahra was cuddled up to his side, and at some point in his sleep he had snaked an arm around her.

Her face was buried in the fabric of his shirt, her breathing slow and steady against his chest. Somehow her braid had come loose, wavy blond locks cascading over his arm where it held her.

How had this happened? he wondered to himself. The night before he had chickened out on kissing her. He’d gotten close, very very close, but as they reached the tent he had a twinge of nerves.

Clearly he had not drank enough ale.

Instead they’d gone to bed as usual, and if he remembered correctly, she had done so on her own bedroll at the time. Yet here she was, sleeping in his arms.

Elof took a deep breath in through his nose. Zahra smelled of machine oil and ale, two things that reminded him of the Claim, but mingling in it was something flowery and delicate. He couldn’t put his finger on it but the combination was intoxicating.

He was just considering waking her when he heard Erend’s voice calling down the hill from the cabin.

“Aloy?!?”

Zahra’s eyes snapped open, sitting up beside Elof, his arm falling away behind her. She rubbed her eyes, looking down at him as if she was also confused as to how she had gotten there.

Elof took a risk, bringing his arm back up to touch her, running it down her back over the soft cloth of her under armor tunic. She tensed for a moment, then seemed to throw caution to the wind, turning back into him and lying back down in his embrace.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

Elof had been holding his breath without realizing, he released it in a long sigh. “Good morning,” he replied.

“Should we be concerned that Erend is calling Aloy like he can’t find her?” she asked, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

“I’m sure she didn’t go far,” Elof said, taking another pass of his hand down her back, this time taking a moment to mingle his fingers with her hair as he went.

There was movement and sound coming from the adjacent tent. Brant and Anehita rising for the day. Elof was mentally cursing them for this, as not a second later Zahra gently extricated herself from him to get ready also.

Neither mentioned the cuddling as they dressed. Though, as she finished first, she did give him a surprise kiss on his hairy cheek before ducking out of the tent. Elof placed a gloved hand to the spot, still warm from her lips.

“Snap out of it,” he whispered to himself.

He grabbed the final piece of his armor and left the tent.

Compared to when they arrived, the homestead around the cabin had thawed significantly. There were still glossy patches of snow around, but not much was left. Though it was unlikely to thaw further today, since a blustery wind howled through as Elof climbed the earthen steps up to the main fire.

Erend was cooking bacon on a skillet over the fire. Zahra, Brant and Anehita had found spots around the pit to sit, Zahra having once again selected the log where two people could sit together.

“Where’s Aloy?” Elof asked, looking around. “I heard you calling for her.”

“Turns out, she got an early start. I hadn’t seen the note on the table yet,” Erend said, flipping the strips of meat in the pan. “I got worried when I woke up and she wasn’t here, sorry for waking everyone.”

Elof went to the small table adjacent to the fireside circle and picked up the note Aloy had left behind.

‘ _Thought you all could use a bit more sleep. Went to All-Mother Mountain with Teb. Will be back mid-morning.’_

“Well, she wasn’t wrong to think we needed more sleep,” Elof said, setting the parchment back down.

“Now if only she’d left the message on Cap’s face, we could all still be sleeping,” Brant said.

Laughter rang around the fire at this, even Zahra was having a chuckle, as Elof lowered himself to sit on the log next to her. He wondered for half a breath if he should put his arm around her, but she leaned gently against him and just like that he knew he should.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Erend said. “Maybe I’ll eat all this boars bacon myself.”

“Surprised you were up so early, Cap,” Brant said, mirth still dripping from his voice. “Didn't sound like you got much sleep last night.”

“Brant!” Anehita hissed, trying to shush him.

“Hey, man’s got nothing to be ashamed of, sounded to me like he was doing a pretty good job,” he retorted, leaning away from her as she glared at him.

“Alright, now we’ve gone too far,” Erend said, brandishing his cooking fork at the younger Oseram. “And if you make any comments about that in front of Aloy you're ass is grass.”

Erend was grinning though, as he glanced over his shoulder to see Elof with his arm around Zahra. Erend raised his eyebrows, and Elof returned a small shrug.

Because even he didn’t know what was happening between himself and the Ealdorwoman.

—————-

“Can you hear me now?” Aloy asked. She and Teb were making the walk from Mother’s Watch back to the cabin as the sun rose higher in the sky.

“Of course I can hear you, you’re walking right next to me,” Teb said.

“I mean in your ear, silly,” she said giving him a playful shove. She reached up and clicked her Focus again, then in barely a whisper she said “You’re a jerk.”

“AM NOT!” Teb declared. Aloy let out a cackle, dodging the friendly blow he sent her way.

“No, you have to click it to reply,” she said, pointing to the Focus on the side of his head.

Aloy had been lying awake that morning, next to a snoring Erend she had tried and failed to rise, when the brainwave hit. There were Focuses inside the mountain! She’d left the note, grabbed up Teb at the fork, and gone straight to All-Mother Mountain.

There was a crackle in her ear: _“I guess this becomes cooler when we aren’t feet from each other?”_

She threw Teb a look as they walked, trying to get used to seeing the glowing blue ring on the right side of his face when she looked at him.

Aloy knew that without a tall neck, modified to carry the signal, the range on the devices wouldn’t be spectacular. She wouldn’t be able to talk to Teb from all the way in Meridian, for example, but in and around the Embrace the signal was likely to hold.

“I can’t believe I never thought of doing it earlier,” Aloy said, as they reached the fork in the road. “Just imagine how much easier communicating on machine hunts could have been.”

“You forgot to click your thing so I could hear you,” Teb replied jokingly, as they made their way up the trail carved into the mountain.

“How’s it been less than an hour and I already regret giving that to you?” Aloy asked.

“Just think how much you’ll regret it in two hours, or twenty-four?” Teb joked.

The large wooden gate to the homestead came into view. Aloy was relieved to see that the others were up, gathered around the fire at the top of the rise.

“Good, you’re all awake,” Aloy said, as she reached the top level, sweeping her eyes around the circle.

Teb on the other hand was sniffing the air. “Is there any bacon left?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I saved you some,” Erend answered, nodding towards the skillet, which was resting on the side table. Erend’s eyes caught sight of the Focus attached to the side of the Nora brave’s face, his eyebrows furrowing.

Aloy hadn’t considered how Erend might feel about her gifting a Focus to Teb to go along with the spear. Now that she thought of it, she realized she should've probably considered getting one for him as well. Right now wasn’t the time to address it, she felt, so instead she tried to get things for the hunt underway.

“Who’s ready to hunt some Thunderjaws?” Aloy asked, clapping her hands together. There was a half committed murmur from the gathered party. “I’m going to need you all to summon a bit more pep for me here. And while you try that, I’ll go get a couple special weapons for us to use.”

She stepped up onto the porch and into the cabin, not at all surprised when Erend followed her inside.

“I must say, I didn’t expect to wake up this morning naked and alone,” he said, leaning on the foot of the bed while Aloy eyed the weapons hanging from a rack in the corner of the cabin.

“In my defense, I tried to wake you up but you weren’t budging,” she said, plucking a weapon from the rack and coming to the bed to sit it down. “It’s almost as if someone tired you out last night or something.”

Aloy turned to him, a sly smile on her face. Erend softened immediately, chuckling at her joke and looping an arm around her waist.

“Can’t imagine who that could have been,” he said. Then he pulled her in for a short but tender kiss. When she turned from him to retrieve a second weapon he spoke again. “I notice you got Teb one of your little gadgets.”

Aloy’s hands slipped, nearly making her drop the tripcaster she’d just retrieved.

“Yeah, I did,” she answered. “That okay?”

Erend’s smile had slid off his face again, and as she stood in the middle of the open space, eyes on him, he gave her a half-hearted shrug.

She let out a sigh, adjusting her grip on the large weapon. “Alright then, you two can trade,” she said sarcastically. “I’ll spend nights like last night with Teb, and you can have an overriding spear and a Focus. Deal?”

Erend blanched and seemed to choke on his own saliva, sputtering as Aloy stood, weapon in one hand, other hand on her hip.

“That’s what I thought,” she said, retrieving the first weapon from the bed.

“You’re right,”he said. “That’s a terrible trade off.”

“So take a deep breath, and remember that at the end of all this I get to go home with you, and leave Teb to keep the Motherland in check,” she said. “That’s why he gets the tools, and you get ME.”

Aloy didn’t wait for any kind of response to this. Both her hands had weapons in them, so she kicked open the front door and practically burst out onto the porch. Everyone around the fire looked up at her, which was exactly what she had wanted to happen.

“Brant, think fast,” Aloy said. He stood just in time to catch the weapon she had tossed to him. “Shadow Ropecaster. Shoots anchoring bolts to tie a machine down, immobilize it. One bolt into the machine, one bolt into the ground.”

“Fancy,” Brant said, starting to examine the new weapon.

“Elof!” she called. He stood up from next to Zahra, easily catching the second thrown weapon. “Shadow Tripcaster. Not all that different from the ropecaster, only you fire both ends into the ground and it runs an electrified tripwire across. Whatever you do, don’t walk into it after. Stings like a bitch.”

“I take it you speak from experience?” Elof asked, giving her a slightly amused look over top of the weapon as he examined it.

“I’d rather not say,” Aloy answered.

Erend had come back out on the porch now, and all Aloy could hope was that he had actually thought about what she had said.

—————-

Truth was, Erend was still thinking about what Aloy had said. He thought about it as the group gathered to depart. He thought about it while they began their venture into the mountains. He thought about it all the way up until the party paused, unbeknownst to him, and he walked into Brant’s back because he’d been so distracted thinking about it.

“Looks like we must have gone the wrong way,” Zahra said, eying what appeared to be a sheer rock face at least 30 feet tall.

“Nah, this is the last leg though,” Aloy said. She was stretching while eying the rock face, squinting up at it in the overhead sunlight.

“I’ll race you,” Teb said, elbowing the huntress in the arm.

Erend pulled his eyes away from this interaction, instead looking to the others who all looked confused, aside from Elof.

“Teb, have you forgotten the only reason you know me is because you fell off of a Brave trail and I had to save your tail?” Aloy asked. “When I was 6 no less.”

“I remember, but everyone else didn’t need to know that,” Teb said in mock offense, as the others had began stifling laughs around them. “But you’re right, we all know who would win that race anyway.”

“How exactly are you intending to climb this?” Brant asked. “It’s straight up.”

Elof laughed, and everyone turned to look at him. “Sorry, just reminding me of myself the first time I saw her climb something like this,” he said.

“I’ll send a rope down after I get up there and get a better look around,” Aloy said.

Then her eyes flicked to Erend for the briefest of moments before she took off climbing. Erend knew she was capable of climbing many things, but seeing it in action was quite a feeling. Somehow Aloy could grip the tiniest outcroppings, and step up on the most minuscule ledges.

Twice she elicited gasps from the people around Erend while making precarious maneuvers. The second even Teb had a look of concern across his tattooed face, but the worry was for nothing. Soon she was cresting the top, hauling herself up and out of sight.

Erend let out a breath he had not realized he’d been holding. Though once she was beyond his vision, it felt like the seconds were stretching out into an eternity.

“She says to hang tight,” Teb said. “Apparently the Thunderjaws are very close once over the top, she’s trying to find an anchor point without being detected.”

For half a second Erend was confused, then he realized that she was talking in Teb’s ear. The Oseram had to punch down another surge of jealousy that threatened to overtake him.

Finally, a rope came whizzing down from above, landing at the feet of the gathered party.

“Elof, she wants you to come up first with the tripcaster,” Teb said. “The rest to follow quietly. YES I told them quietly, maybe YOU should be more quiet.”

Elof snorted, as he shouldered the tripcaster. Then the large Vanguard gave the rope a hearty tug before putting his full weight on it and beginning to climb.

“I’m not sure I can do that,” Anehita said, watching apprehensively.

Brant clearly wasn’t having this, tucking her under his arm and starting to talk her into it.

Erend, wanting to be back in line of sight of Aloy, scooted past this and began climbing the rope up behind Elof.

After he heaved himself up, a delicate hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him down behind a large rock formation. Aloy pressed a finger to her lips, and gave an unnecessary nod towards the other side of the bolder.

The heavy foot fall was unnerving, as the two massive machines milled around each other. Their hiding spot sat on the edge of what was almost a crater, a sank down divot in the mountain. There were trees along the outer edges of this, but the crag itself was nothing but dirt, rock, and thanks to the elevation: ice.  
The others were coming up over the edge now, even Anehita though she looked terrified as Brant helped her over the last hump. Teb brought up the rear, he squatted down alongside Aloy, awaiting instructions.

“Elof, Erend, you’re with me,” she said. “We’re going to flank and draw one away. We can’t override one with the other in range.”

“Why, exactly, is that?” Elof asked in a whisper.

“Because they’ll start to fight each other,” Aloy answered. “We’ll pull one away, setting up traps behind it in case it attempts to double back. Meanwhile Teb: you have Brant and Zahra. Use that ropecaster to try and immobilize it enough to get in there and override it.”

“Wait, you want me to do the first one?” Teb asked, his whisper slightly frantic.

“Teb, it's YOUR spear,” she said back, sounding mildly amused.

A tiny terrified voice spoke, and Erend looked around to see it was Anehita. “What should I do?”

“You’re going to shelter in place right here and take deep breaths, okay?” Aloy said, then she beckoned Elof and Erend to come forward with her.

The thumping of the machines below was nerve grating as Erend followed her through the tree line. How was she always so calm in moments like these?

“Here’s far enough around,” she whispered, stopping them. Behind them was a wide trail running between two mountain peaks. She pointed this out. “We’ll lead it off through here, Elof you follow behind laying down trip wires.”

Erend swallowed hard. “How exactly do we lead it away?” he asked. He realized he would be a lot more comfortable on a hunting trip where you hunted to kill not to capture, he was out of his element and feeling it.

“Hope you’re ready to run,” she said, giving him a small smile. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to be the fastest man in the world. You just have to be faster than me.”

Elof had to clap a gloved hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh.

“Is it too late to go back to bed?” Erend asked grumpily.

Aloy, who was hunched next to him behind a tree, surprised Erend with a kiss on the cheek.

“You just stay close to me,” she whispered. “And you’ll be fine.”

Erend took a deep breath and felt a bit better. Because he believed her.

—————-

Aloy could just barely see the other team getting in position across the chasm when she whistled to get the closer Thunderjaw’s attention. Elof had taken shelter off to the side, and as the massive machine turned to investigate the sound she could hear Erend very close behind her intaking a deep breath.

_‘Looks like it’s following.’_

The machine was climbing easily out of the sunken area, faster than she’d anticipated. Aloy reached for Erend’s hand, seizing it and leading him away from this and into the trees.

She let out another whistle as they started to run, ensuring the machine didn’t lose interest in them. It was barreling along behind them now, knocking trees asunder. Up ahead she saw a clearing, a good stopping point, she determined. That is if there was a good place to hide.

They burst through the tree line and she spotted it, a pile of rocks and rubble that had slid down one of the mountainsides. Aloy yanked on Erend’s arm, pulling him towards this and ducking down behind it just in time.

The Thunderjaw skidded into the clearing. Aloy watched its outline in her Focus as it turned it’s huge head left and right searching for them. Slowly it drifted across the clearing to the other side, still searching.

Aloy reached up and pressed her Focus. “We’re out of range, you’re safe to go,” she whispered.

_‘Alright. I’ll keep you posted.’_

In the distance, Aloy could hear the sounds of the tripcaster being fired: Elof setting up traps, but so far it seemed unnecessary. Now that it was here, the Thunderjaw was content exploring the clearing.

They sat there, shoulder to shoulder, Aloy slightly leaning on Erend, for what felt like an eternity before finally she got word from Teb.

_‘Override successful, but we have a problem.’_

In the background, she could hear shouting and the sounds of ropes snapping.

_‘I think it remembers the other Thunderjaw, it’s trying to follow and the ropes - GET DOWN!’_

Aloy’s stomach gave a lurch, she clicked the Focus. “What’s happening now?”

Erend was staring at her wide eyed, meaning she was wearing her concern on her face.

_‘It’s coming.’_

“Shit,” she hissed. “Erend, the other one is coming, I have to go get the spear.”

He looked back at her, a concerned look splashed across his face. “What should I do?”

“Stay out of their way,” Aloy said, then she turned and ran back the way they had come. She clicked her Focus, tree branches whipping past her. “Teb, I’m coming for the spear, where are you?”

 _‘Chasing this thing.’_ He sounded winded.

Up ahead she could see the mass of the Thunderjaw, glowing blue as all overridden machines did, as it hit the first electrified trip wire. This slowed it down, but not much. Aloy was forced to dart diagonally out of its path as it came thundering through.

Zahra, Teb, and Brant were running in its wake, the latter attempting to fire anchoring bolts into the machine’s backside. Aloy skidded to a halt, about facing so fast it almost made her dizzy.

“Teb!” she called, bursting through branches. “SPEAR!”

They all three looked around at her startled, but Teb had the wherewithal to toss her the weapon. She didn’t stop, her hand gripping the handle tightly as she tore off behind the hulking machine, her thighs starting to burn from the exertion.

Aloy had no idea if the other three were following. She had no idea where Elof or Anehita were. And she could only hope Erend was safe where she left him as the Thunderjaw approached the clearing rapidly. It was greeted by a bellowing roar from its fellow.

Machine on machine fights were always messy with the clashing of metal on metal. These two wasted no time in engaging one another. The friendly Thunderjaw charged the enemy machine, physically attempting to knock it down.

_‘Do you have a plan here, or are you winging it?’_

Aloy ignored this. The enemy machine had already employed its disc launcher, sending her scrambling to dodge incoming fire. She had an idea, but she knew it was a mildly crazy one. She hooked the spear to her back, waiting until the overridden machine’s tail swung back her direction, and when it did she ran for it, jumping onto the metallic appendage.

_‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’_

The tail swung wildly for a second, but stabilized. Aloy clicked her Focus as she climbed it. “Just having a leisurely climb, what are you doing?” She’d reached the back of the machine, its guns were ablaze on either side of her as she crouched to find her balance.

_‘How can you make jokes at a time like this?’_

She waited. Waited for the machine she was on to make another forward attack, and then she sprang up, throwing herself forward up the neck of the beast to its head as it collided with its enemy.

The momentum threw her, as she had hoped, her hair flying behind her as she went airborne for a breath before landing hard on the back of the enemy Thunderjaw.

The beast roared its disapproval of this, but it was too late. Metal digging into fingers, she crawled forward far enough to reach the machine’s neck, taking the spear back in hand and jabbing it, component end first, among the wiring.

Quiet fell over the two massive machines, as the blue light radiated out from the spear, overriding the second Thunderjaw.

“That was incredible!” Brant shouted up to her from below.

Aloy, now in full control, had the machine bow its head down low, allowing her to step easily off. They rushed her as she made ground, surrounding her. There were pats on her shoulder and Erend gave her a hug that nearly squeezed the breath right out of her.

One person, however, didn’t look jubilant. No, out of the corner of Aloy’s eye she spotted Zahra’s expression. The Ealdorwoman wore an expression of fear on her face.

Fear and determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was SO FUN to write. I hope it was as fun to read as it was composing it. I wanted to get it up yesterday, and almost did but decided instead of cliffhangering the hunt I would give you all a longer chapter and wrap up the hunt. 
> 
> Plus I like this ending better. 
> 
> I'm nervous about the next couple chapters. They've been planned for a while but now I'm like nervous about it. Which I know makes no sense now but will. >.<
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for the outpouring of comments last chapter. I needed that. I feel better. I felt like I was screaming in a vacuum there for a few chapters. I just needed reminder people were out there listening. 
> 
> You all rock.


	62. Time to Prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **I Want It** \- _Blue October_
> 
>  **Awakening** \- _AURORA_

Dinner at the homestead was another boisterous affair the evening after the Thunderjaw hunt. Erend was sitting on the steps up to the cabin porch, his arm firmly around Aloy, watching as Brant told his version of Aloy taking down the second machine.

“The way you just flew through the air,” he said. “I would have pissed myself.”

“I think I did piss myself a bit when she did that,” Erend said, taking a deep sip of ale he had clutched in his opposite hand.

This statement was greeted with laughter, but Aloy seemed to recognize the grain of truth beneath it. She leaned into him and pressed her lips gently to his cheek.

“Hey, I made it didn’t I?” she said, in a soft voice only for him. Erend set his cup down next to him, taking her hand.

“I know you did,” he said, running a broad thumb gently over the back of her hand. “Maybe someday I’ll be able to see you do things like that without fearing losing you.”

“It's a good thing I think its sweet when you worry like this,” she whispered, allowing him to tuck her head under his chin as he squeezed her closer.

“Oh, will you two get a room?” Elof asked, across the fire.

“Don’t worry, we will soon,” Erend answered.

“Erend,” she hissed, playfully shoving him with her shoulder, her cheeks flushing red.

More laughter after this, but it's was truncated as Teb, who was closest to the hike up, stood suddenly and turned to look down at the gate to the homestead. Aloy rose from next to Erend to see.

Varl was walking up the earthen steps towards them. Aloy stepped down off the steps of the cabin to greet him.

“Varl, what a surprise,” she said. “I… don’t believe you’ve met everyone here have you?”

His brown eyes showed no recognition as he glanced to the others. “Can’t say that I’ve been introduced, no,” he said, shaking his head.

Aloy went around the circle introducing Elof, Zahra, Brant and Anehita. Varl shook each’s hand in turn before finally turning to Aloy, apparently ready to get to the point of why he’d come by.

“I just got back from Mother’s Crown,” Varl said. “First, your ridiculous beasts are in position there, much to my mother’s displeasure.”

“She’ll thank me later, go on,” Aloy said. She came back to sit next to Erend, who without hesitation looped his arm behind her.

“Tomorrow supplies are due in from the West,” Varl said. “I have some concerns about this, was hoping you and Teb might be willing to come along… for old times sake and to sooth my nerves.”

“Sure,” Aloy said. “I honestly need to go do some recon along the border anyway, ensure the machines are in place, make sure no one is lurking too close. Teb?”

“I was already planning on going,” Teb answered. “You know I always do shipment escort.”

“Excellent then.” Varl straightened up. “I’ll see you both at sunrise.”

Varl looked like he was about to leave, when Zahra cleared her throat causing everyone to look around at her. She was leaned forward on the log upon which she was sitting, her blond braid dangling over her shoulder.

“Where exactly would the spear be while you two are doing this?” She asked, blue eyes moving to the weapon currently attached to Teb’s hip. “It wouldn't be wise to carry it that close to the border right now, would it?”

Teb, Varl, and Aloy all answered her at once: “All-Mother Mountain.”

Aloy smirked at this before going on. “We’ve already boosted defenses around the mountain,” she said. “So we will leave the spear with the high matriarchs in the mountain.”

“Actually, might not be a bad idea to leave it there after that until all this blows over,” Teb said, looking down at the weapon thoughtfully.

“We could,” Aloy answered. “We’ve got the machines we need after today, couldn’t hurt.”

“Then that’s settled,” Varl said. “I’ll be going. Goodnight everyone.”

With that, the Nora brave turned to leave.

“I might as well go too, I’ll walk with you,” Teb said, unhitching the spear from himself and handing it off to Aloy before jogging away to catch up with Varl.

Aloy yawned next to Erend. He seized the opportunity to suggest they turn in early.

“Probably a good idea,” she said. “I didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Brant commented under his breath as Erend rose, extending a hand to help her up.

Erend glared at the younger Oseram, but fortunately Aloy didn’t seem to have heard it. “G’night guys,” she said over her shoulder as she pushed open the cabin door and went in. He followed not far behind.

Aloy was hanging the spear on a mount close to the bed, as she usually did, so Erend went to the fireplace and began building their nightly fire.

“I can go with you tomorrow if you like,” he said, attempting to sound casual in this suggestion, as he stacked the firewood in place.

“That’s not necessary,” Aloy said. “Besides I prefer if one of us stays with the others. We need supplies for around here, and ammo to be crafted. There’s still plenty to do after all.”

Erend frowned, striking the flint to get it to spark. “What if I would be more comfortable coming along with you?” he asked, striking the flint a second time.

A moment of silence followed this, then. “Why would you be uncomfortable NOT going?” she asked.

Another flint strike and finally Erend got the kindling to catch. Of course, now he was mildly afraid to turn and look at her, as she was clearly seeing right through him. He made quite a to do of putting the flint away, and then kept his back to her as he hung up his long coat.

When he finally did turn, she was leaning on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over the leather tunic she was still wearing, waiting for his answer.

“Never mind, let’s just… get ready for bed,” he said, regretting having said anything.

Aloy gave him a look as if she wanted to argue against this, but there were faint bags under her eyes, and he knew she was tired after putting so much physical energy into the hunt that day. So she nodded and began getting undressing from her armor. Erend let out a tiny sigh of relief and began following suit.

Voices were still filtering through the wall of the cabin, the others still up talking by the fire. He wondered how long before they realized they should maybe migrate down away from the cabin, he thought about telling them to scram but Aloy had finished taking off her armor. She came to him as he unhooked the last piece and hung it on the waiting peg.

Erend took her in his arms, hugging her to him.

“I thought we were done with the Teb jealousy,” she said against his chest.

“Should have known I didn’t get away from this conversation that easily,” he said, giving her a squeeze.

“Not so much, no,” she answered. She released the arms she had snaked around his middle, and slid into the bed. She sat up, cross crossing her legs, and fixing him with her hazel eyes that glimmered in the firelight. “I assume that’s why you want to come along tomorrow.”

“Yeah…” Erend felt his shoulders sag a bit, he trudged slowly around the bed to his side. Aloy pulled back the comforter on his side, her eyes never leaving him.

She didn’t speak until he had sidled into the bed to sit next to her, leaning his back heavily on the log cabin wall. “You’re lucky I love you,” she said, and he was surprised to hear a tone of mild levity in her voice as she said this.

Erend raised his head off the cabin wall to look at her, she had a small smile on her face. “I am, I really am,” he said, reaching out and taking her hand. She scooted herself closer to him, leaning shoulder to shoulder as they sat up in the bed. “I know I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not being stupid,” Aloy said. “You’re aware that you don’t need to worry, you just… forget sometimes.” She was looking down at his hand, running delicate thin fingers along the knuckles, turning it over and tracing the lines of his palm. “I knew the Focus would bother you, I should have discussed it with you first, but you know how I get carried away sometimes when I have a good idea.”

“You do have a tendency to do that,” he said, chuckling softly, also looking down at their hands.

Aloy reached up and placed her free hand under his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. “It’s been a long day, I’m tired, both from the Thunderjaws today, and… well, you last night,” she said, a small red flush appearing on her cheeks. “I need sleep. That is, if we’re okay.”

Erend who’d slid arms around her pulled her down to lay next to him, tucking her under his arm. “I love you. We are okay,” he said. “And you’re right one of us should stay behind. I’m sorry I get so….”

“Don’t worry about it,” Aloy said, nuzzling her face into his shoulder, sliding her arm arrows his chest. “I’m used to it.”

For a moment he wasn’t sure if he should be offended by that, but before he could even consider making any sort of reply to it, he felt her slip soundlessly to sleep against him. She really must have been tired, he thought, as he ran a hand up and down her back, feeling lucky that she always seemed to understand him.

Sometimes better than he understood himself.

—————-

It had been nearly an hour since Erend and Aloy had disappeared into the cabin, and still Elof was sitting by the fire. He had an arm around Zahra’s back, and had it there for a while. He still wasn’t sure where they stood, but she was leaning against him in a pleasant manner, and he was inclined to not push his luck by asking.

Brant and Anehita were playing some sort of game, tracing a grid in the dirt and placing Xs and Ox on it until someone won or lost. They were cute together, Elof thought, and seemed to always be having fun.

“Think we could go… talk?” Zahra asked suddenly. She was very close to him, so that her breath could be felt against the side of his face as she said this.

Elof’s heart leapt into his throat. Words failed him, so he simply nodded, rose from their log, and extended a gloved hand to her. She took it, and his heart rate seemed to double with the simple gesture.

Brant looked curiously up at them as they left, but said nothing.

Down the tiered earthen stairs they walked, to the lower level of the homestead where their canvas tents were set up. Elof held open the flap for her, and had to avert his eyes from her rear as she bent double to go inside, following closely behind her.

It was dark inside the tent, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust, sitting heavily on his bed roll. She had set herself down with much more grace upon hers, her shocking blue eyes wide to see him in the dim light.

“So…” he said when she didn’t speak for a minute, the curiosity eating him up inside. “What did you want to talk about?”

“It’s about the spear,” Zahra said simply.

Elof felt like the balloon of hope that inflated inside of him when she said she wanted to talk alone had been punctured. Zahra didn’t want to talk about them, she wanted to talk business.

“What about it?” he asked, trying not to sound disappointed at the chosen topic. He made to remove his armored boots, figuring the least he could do is get ready to sleep if they were going to discuss this.

“I think we need to get it the hell out of the Motherland,” Zahra said.

A beat of silence followed this, Elof looked up from his own foot. “Oh?” She looked back at him with determined eyes. She had drawn one of her knees up to her own chest, resting her pointed chin there.

“Look, I knew what it could do. You told me,” Zahra said. “But seeing it in action… imagine Dervahl with an army of Thunderjaws laying siege to Meridian. How many would die?”

Elof swallowed hard, having never really looked at it like that. “Well, that’s why we aren’t going to let him have it,” Elof said. He had his boots off now, setting them side by side in the corner of the tent.

“Wouldn’t the best way to ensure that be to put it with the original spear in Meridian?” Zahra said. “Look, I get it, Aloy is your friend and she’s trying to do right by her tribe. But that spear is terrifying and I’m not that committed to making sure the Nora get to keep one in their possession.”

“That’s… not exactly our call,” Elof said. “The spear was invented by a Nora. Built and left here for a reason, who are we to say it shouldn’t be here?”

Zahra frowned at him, she released her knee and scooted across the tent towards him. He felt himself tense as she knelt alongside his legs facing him. “What would the Sun King want?” she asked. “Was it ever discussed?”

Then, Elof remembered. It actually HAD been discussed. It felt like eons ago now, the morning planning session before his venture into the Claim. He remembered particularly because of how much it annoyed Aloy that everyone believed that if the spear were to be at risk it should be removed.

“It… was,” he said, looking down because as he had been racking his memories Zahra had reached out and placed her hand on his.

“And?” she prompted.

“His intent had been to remove it if necessary,” Elof said. “But necessary is a very subjective term. Who’s to say it’s necessary now? Do we really think Dervahl will destroy an entire tribe to get at that thing?”

“He would,” she said. “You know he would. And then when he’s done and has what he wanted, he’ll turn it on the other Tribes, including his own. You know this. It’s DERVAHL.”

“Aloy is not going to let us take that spear anywhere,” Elof said. “And she’s not going to let Dervahl tear her tribe apart either. Just like she didn’t let him tear apart Meridian.”

“Maybe this isn’t Aloy’s decision to make,” Zahra said. “Or it shouldn’t be, she’s too close to all of this.” Finally, she looked up from their clasped hands, her eyes intense on his. His breath caught in his throat, she was beautiful even with the look of concern she wore across her delicate face. “And she doesn’t need the spear here to stop Dervahl, you heard them earlier. They have all the machines they need.”

“You’re basically saying to do a bait and switch,” Elof said. “Dervahl still comes for the spear so he can hopefully be captured or killed, but the spear is already gone.”

“YES,” she said, she released his hands suddenly and threw her arms around him, leaning forward on her knees, her face landing somewhere in his neck.

“I… I guess I could try to talk to Erend about it tomorrow,” he stammered, slowly sliding his arms around her so that they were hugging now in the dim light of the canvas tent. “While she’s off at the border.”

This seemed to be the right answer, because she let out a long sigh, leaning even more against him. “Thank you, that’s all I ask,” she said. She leaned back to look at his face, a smile that sent fire through his veins grazing her lips.

Elof raised his hand to her face, brushing a tuft of blond hair that had fallen from her braid back behind her ear, their eyes snapping onto each other's. Her lips were slightly parted, as if surprised by the gesture, but as he leaned towards her he found her meeting him half way. His hand sliding to her neck as their lips met in a kiss he would not soon forget.

  
—————-

Aloy awoke before sunrise the next morning, having slept soundly against Erend’s chest through the night. He was snoring away next to her as she sat up, arching her back to stretch it before looking down at him. He hadn’t shaved for a while, so there was scruffy hair grown into places where usually it was smooth skin, his chin and around his Mohawk. It reminded her of how he had looked when they'd retrieved him from Dervahl’s base in the West.

Her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch at this memory, she slid back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed. The wooden cabin floor was cold against her bare feet, the fire long dead. She tucked the blankets back over Erend before setting about getting dressed.

It was going to be another long day again today, she knew, but at least she was facing it with a good nights sleep. Soon she was shouldering the spear, fully prepared to leave. She left Erend a note, though likely unnecessary, and left quietly out of the front door to the cabin.

The sky was just starting to lighten, stars fading from view, as she walked quietly down the slope from the house, past the tents, through the wooden gate.

Aloy paused, one step from the trail down the mountain, turning her eyes to Rost’s grave.

Never had she thought there would be a time that she took for granted it’s proximity to the house, but it was such an everyday sight now that usually she breezed right past it on her way out or back. For some reason this morning though, she felt it’s presence.

What would Rost think of all this? She wondered to herself. What would he do? Aloy had been going one step at a time, following the most logical plan, never giving herself a moment to worry, but the truth was she was worried.

It had formed like a ball of lead in her gut, her stomach aching with it. Dervahl was a brutal person. He had tricks up sleeves he didn’t even have, and Aloy couldn’t help but feel like the Nora were on the precipice of losing all the progress she had worked four months to rebuild.

It was a tribute to his ferocity that Aloy had placed two Thunderjaws and a Stormbird at the border and was still worried he’d break through.

A crackle sounded in her ear, bringing her back from these thoughts. _‘Aloy, are you up?’_

Aloy shook herself, heading off down the trail as she lifted her hand to her Focus to activate it.

“I am on my way down from the cabin as we speak,” she said.

_‘Alright, I’ll meet you at the fork. It’s going to be a long day.’_

She didn’t reply, forging down the path from the homestead, trying to settle her upset stomach and her nerves. There wasn’t time to worry, she told herself. There was only time to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story is a roller coaster, we are approaching the top of the lift hill. There are two big lift hills before the end and I'm like pumped.
> 
> I just want to thank ya'll from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read and thank you so much for the fresh surge of comments. I love each and every one of you and can't thank you enough.
> 
> Next chapter is a doozy. I've already forged partially on into it. I'm going to play some Splatoon for Splatfest (go team Ketchup! - I swear I'm an adult...) and then actually plan on getting 63 up Sunday. 
> 
> I... apologize in advance.
> 
> PS the missing songlist from 61 has been added.


	63. Surprising Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Renegades** \- _X Ambassadors_
> 
> **Lost On You** \- _LP_

The sun rose fully as Aloy and Teb made the walk from the fork to Mother’s Watch. They didn’t talk much, both quietly trekking through the familiar landscape as if it was any other day. The township was quiet as they traveled through it going straight through to the path up the mountain.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Teb asked, as they made the first steps up the steep trail. He had already asked her this once this morning, and now that it was coming up again she was starting to wonder if she looked a mess or something.

“Why do you keep asking me that?” she asked, pausing him on the slope. She looked down at herself as if trying to puzzle it together.

“You look queasy, and you’ve held your stomach twice,” Teb said.

“Oh,” Aloy said, her hand going back to her stomach again. “Truth is, I’m feeling queasy. I think it’s nerves.”

Teb gave her a look as if he wasn’t buying this. “Since when do you have nerves?” he asked.

Aloy actually laughed, her hand dropping back to her side. “I know right? Its funny, the more people I have in my life that I care about the more nerves I feel in dangerous situations,” she said. “That Thunderjaw yesterday, I have never been more worried during a simple machine hunt. Today the border. I’m just… stressed.”

“I guess I could see that,” Teb said, he nodded up the rise and they began walking again. “I’m also stressed. We can be nervous wrecks together.”

Teersa and Varl were both waiting for them already, standing just outside the doorway into All-Mother Mountain. Aloy was relieved not to see the other Matriarchs around, there was no need to make this a lengthy drawn out process.

Varl was holding an extra spear, something that she was glad someone had thought of as Teb handed over the spear she had crafted for him to the Matriarch. Teb had a strained look on his face, and Aloy knew how he felt. The whole thing reminded of her parting ways with her spear back in Meridian.

“We better get underway,” Varl said after this.

The three Nora departed on Strider back not long after that, galloping across the Embrace as a unit. They didn’t talk, just rode as the sun lifted itself ever higher in the sky.

They made quick time of it, arriving before noon outside the heavy wooden back gate of Mother’s Crown.

Aloy knew the moment they entered the town that something was wrong, people were looking tense, warrior braves were gathered together in small groups talking with serious looks on their face. She caught a brief sight of Resh before moving them away from where he stood surrounded by younger braves.

Sona was by the other gate, which was open and beyond which a Thunderjaw could be seen patrolling.

“War chief!” Varl called.

Aloy always found it strange when he addressed his own mother as this, but she assumed it was out of respect in public. The war worn woman turned her dark face to them, and Aloy’s stomach fell further seeing the expression upon it.

“What is wrong?” Teb asked, as they finally reached her.

“The supplies have not arrived,” Sona said. “In fact, no one has arrived down this road for days. It’s almost as if…”

“The road is no longer passable for some reason,” Aloy finished her thought. She was now looking out the gate once more, her mind ticking into gear.

“I was thinking of sending some men out to see if they can pass, but I’m hesitant,” Sona said. “When we know there is indeed a threat looming somewhere.”

Aloy was shaking her head. “No, Teb and I will take the two flying machines and go do reconnaissance,” she said. “Off the ground.”

Varl was frowning, perhaps because his name hadn’t been included in this. It wasn’t a slight against him, she just knew he was still shaky on riding a Strider and couldn’t imagine him climbing happily aboard a Stormbird with her.

“That’s as good an idea as any,” Sona agreed. “We will hold fast here, one missed supply won’t cripple us. But the longer it goes…”

“If it goes on too long, we can also use the birds to go out for supplies,” Aloy said. “Figure out the most dire needs, and fly them back in.”

“I can take stock, see if there’s anything in desperate depletion,” Varl said, sounding happy to have found something to do in the situation.

“Yes, do that,” Aloy said. Then she seized Teb by the thin arm and hauled him out the back gate of Mother’s Crown.

—————-

Teb had to catch his breath by the time Aloy finally released his arm outside of town. He was pretty sure she had only let go to raise this hand to the side of her face, pressing her Focus.

“Aloy, you know I’ve never flown on one of your birds before right?” he asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

“I know, but if anyone will be able to take to it quickly, it’s you,” she said, her eyes to the sky waiting.

He swallowed hard. “I could just ride along with you,” he suggested.

“We will cover more ground if we split up,” Aloy said. A squawk from above, and the Glinthawk clambered to the ground in front of them. It was big, but not as big as he had expected.

Then came the Stormbird, and Teb nearly fell backwards as he stepped back to give the machine space for it’s enormous wingspan.

“Take your pick,” Aloy said.

“I’m afraid to get near the big one,” he answered, honestly. He walked slowly, cautiously towards the Glinthawk. It opened and closed its strange beak, turning its metallic face as he approached.

Aloy went with Teb, he was grateful for this. As he reached the shoulder of the beast, she pointed out a good foothold, and he began to climb tentatively up on top of it.

“You have to find a sort of kneeling position,” Aloy said, as he struggled to settle. “It’s not like a Strider.”

“Believe me when I say that you don’t need to tell me it’s not like a Strider,” Teb answered, trying to laugh off his own terror at the idea of fling the machine beneath him.

“You’re going to be fine,” she said up to him, before turning and going to the significantly larger Stormbird.

Despite its added height she climbed it easily, he tried to replicate her positioning as she kneeled behind the neck of the bird, leaned forward with her hands gripping metal.

“Alright, now just slowly lean back,” she said. As she explained this she did it herself, and the Stormbird extended its enormous metallic wings on either side of it.

Teb leaned back now, his Glinthawk responding in kind, the wings on either side of him beginning to beat the air. He looked over to Aloy, who’s hair was flying in the wind created by the wings, her bird lifting off from the ground.

A crackle in his ear. _‘Very good. Now once you’ve gotten to a good height you can lean forward to go, and shift your weight to steer. Similar but not in the same way as on a Strider.’_

The Glinthawk was off the ground now too, and Teb was too terrified to remove a hand to press his Focus to answer her.

_‘Deep breaths. You got this.’_

He’d gained height now, and not wanting it to get too high off the ground, Teb shifted his weight forward. The Glinthawk soared forward so fast he let out a small shout as it did so, his hands clinging hard so as not to fall off the back.

_‘Woah there, lean back to slow down.’_

He did this, and the bird slowed. He realized Aloy was flying alongside him now, they had doubled back into the Embrace. Finally comfortable to do so, he clicked his Focus.

“Okay, okay, that was terrifying,” he breathed. She was laughing in his ear and it for some reason made him feel better.

_‘Take her for a bit of a spin, get a feel for her. Then you follow the main road from the other side of Mother’s Crown.’_

“What are you going to do?” Teb asked, his hand by his own face as he held the focus to talk.

_‘I’m going to follow the border to the East, check out by Devil’s Thirst, basically see if there’s anyone lurking in the wilds.’_

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” Teb answered.

Without another word, Aloy turned the Stormbird and flew away from him to the East. Teb looked down below him, and for the first time didn’t feel terrified doing so. He leaned back, gaining height again, and then took the bird into a gentle dive.

He lost himself in flying for a moment, then bringing himself back to the task at hand did a slow loop to turn around and flew back towards Mother’s Crown.

He spared the village the briefest of looks as he soared over it. The Thunderjaw looked up as the Glinthawk flew by. It was strange traveling this fast, it would have taken half an hour to get as far as he got in a couple minutes.

The road itself was completely empty, it hugged a cliff wall so Teb drifted away from this a bit, pulling up his Focus interface. He was still attempting to learn how to work the thing, but he knew enough of the basics.

He saw outlines of men, glowing orange It looked like a camp. There were at least two dozen men.

He clicked his focus again to talk to Aloy. Whispering in case the men below could hear him despite he fact he was very high up and none of them had even looked up at the machine flying overhead.

“Aloy, I found a camp,” he whispered. “Looks like Oseram. And maybe a couple Shadow Carla.”

_‘Teb…’_ He could tell by her tone of voice that what she said next wasn't going to be good. _‘I've found at least five camps. Among the ruins of Devil’s thirst and in between. Oh there's a sixth.'_

An image swam in front of him, hundreds of men among rows of tents. It took Teb a moment to realize she was sending him a direct feed of what she was seeing. A little map in the corner showed where she was.

“No,” Teb choked out, barely remembering to press to talk. “How could there be so many?”

As he asked this he flew over another camp along the road himself.

_‘This isn't just he brought some men. Dervahl somehow brought an army.’_

“I'm up to three camps along the road,” Teb whispered. “The Motherland is essentially cut off to ground travel from the West. What do we do?”

There was no answer for a minute, and Teb worried something had happened at the other end. He held his breath waiting, releasing it in a burst as he heard the crackle in his ear that proceeded her response.

_‘Turn back. We have to get the word out, but first I want to move the spear all the way into All-Mother Mountain. I don't know why I didn't think to do it before.’_

“You mean behind the door only you can open?” Teb asked. “With All-Mother herself?”

_‘Yes. Behind the door. Now turn around, we’re burning daylight’_

 

—————-

It was late afternoon on the verge of evening as they arrived outside Mother’s Watch. Aloy landed the Stormbird a ways from the gate, so as not to alarm the residents and Teb followed suit with the Glinthawk. The taught stretched look on his face she was sure mirrored her own.

Never could she have imagined Dervahl’s forces would be so formidable.

“Let’s go,” she said, as he made ground. She needed to be moving, needed to be making some sort of progress.

They walked quickly through the village, where people were going about there usual day with no clue their tribe was on the verge of war. Here and there someone called out and greeted them, Aloy acknowledged them with nods and waves but didn’t linger.

“So, we put the spear deeper into the mountain, and then what?” Teb asked, as they reached the relative solitude of the mountain trail.

“Spread the word, get back to the cabin and make the others aware,” Aloy said, walking perhaps a little too quickly up the steep gradient of the path, her stomach giving a disapproving twinge. “Maybe send word to the Sun King, seeking aid. His army could flank them.”

“Would he send them though?” Teb asked, as they crested the top, giving her a look of mild concern as she was holding her side.

“I think I could persuade him,” Aloy said, ignoring his inquisitive look, she looked around the landing, to the open doors to the mountain.”We should probably have them button that up behind us. C’mon.”

Aloy led the way into the womb of All-Mother mountain, into the cavernous space beyond that was half metal half rock. They made it down the first ramp when Teersa appeared at the foot of the next waving them forward.

“Ah, you’re back, but judging by the looks on your faces I would say without good news,” Teersa greeted as they reached her.

“Unfortunately no,” Aloy said, shaking her head, her ginger hair moving around her as she did so. “Dervahl has accumulated significantly more manpower than we could have predicted. This… won’t be an easy fight.”

Teersa closed her eyes, letting this wash over her. She bowed her head, so that for a moment all Aloy could see was the top of her ornate headdress.

“Well, if anyone is capable enough to handle such a fight, it is you,” the old Matriarch said. “Now have you come to return the spear to me.”

A breath of silence followed this, Teb straightened up at Aloy’s elbow looking confused. She tilted her head trying to work it out. “Return the spear?”

“Didn’t Erend bring it to you? The spear?” Teersa asked, repeating the spear as if they might be confused as to what item they were discussing, what item they were almost always discussing these days. “He came here a couple hours ago, said you were in a spot you couldn’t leave but you needed the spear. You didn’t send him to get it for you?”

“Erend took the spear?” Teb asked.

“Yes,” Teersa said.

Aloy couldn’t breath. It was as if ropes were coiled around her chest, slowly tightening. This couldn’t possibly be happening, she told herself. Her stomach gave one of its lurches it had been doing for days, only this time she knew there was no holding it down.

Doubling over, she turned from where Teb and Teersa stood, finding a decent sized decorative pot settled at the base of the ramp. There was a candle burning in the bottom of it, but not for long as soon she had thrown up, emptying the contents of her stomach into the russet clay pot. Her mouth tasted disgusting, she tried to swallow it down, resting her forehead for a moment on the cold edge of the pot.

“Are… are you okay?” Teb’s voice was closer than she had expected, she turned her head slightly to see he had squatted down just a couple feet to the left of her.

“Actually I feel better now,” she said. “Help me up will you.”

Teb straightened his legs, then extended a hand. She took it and allowed him to heave her to her feet.

“I’m terribly sorry about the pot,” Aloy said to Teersa, who was staring at her with great worry in her eyes. “I’ve been feeling iffy all day, nerves finally got me. You’re telling me Erend, MY Erend came and took the spear from you to bring to me.”

Teersa seemed to have lost the ability to speak, nodding mutely. Aloy felt her hands form fists at her sides, she turned to Teb.

“I have to go,” she said. She flung her red hair over her shoulder as she strode from the depths of the mountain at top pace, reaching up to click her Focus as she went.

“Aloy, wait!” Teb called. The sound of his running footsteps echoed through the cavernous hallway. He caught up to her as she stepped out into the open air. “What are you going to do?” He asked this in a desperate voice, his hand finding her arm, turning her to look at him.

“I’m going to go to the cabin on the off chance anyone stayed behind,” Aloy said. “And if they’re trying to move it, I’m going to go after them, and bring it back.”

A screech sounded overhead, she had called the Stormbird to pick her up, the guards on either side of the door looked terrified but she waved them down when they lifted up weapons. It landed heavily in the open space, folding its wings gingerly.

“Are you okay?” Teb asked, his hand still holding her arm.

“Until further notice you should probably just assume the answer to that is no,” she answered. “But I will be.” With this she reached up, and gently unhooked his fingers from around her elbow.

Aloy tried to give him one last reassuring look that might have came off foreboding before turning to go to the bird. “What should I do then?” he called to her back.

“Get the Glinthawk and head North,” she said, climbing the side of the machine easily, heaving herself up between its wing joints. “You’ll be my eyes in the sky while I check back at the cabin.”

The metallic bird spread its wings, slowly they began to rise and fall, kicking up the air around them. Teb was nodding up at her to show he agreed. “Just promise me you won’t kill anyone!” he shouted overtop the sound of this.

“I make no guarantees” Aloy answered, as the bird left the ground. She turned her eyes away from him, ready to get this over with. Even if she wasn’t completely sure what this was.

What it felt like was a coup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breaths rapidly into a paper bag*
> 
> I'm both excited and terrified to hit the post button on this. That last scene is a moment I've legit been working over a month to reach. 
> 
> Like leave your gut reactions in the comments. I must know. There's a lot to unpack there. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and a special thanks as always to my commenters. I love interacting with you all and appreciate all your feedback. 
> 
> And I'm seriously sorry for the cliffhanger.


	64. The Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Yellow Flicker Beat** \- _Lorde_
> 
>  **Can't Go Back** \- _Primal Scream_
> 
>  **Nice Dream** \- _Radiohead_

Mother’s Watch whipped by below Aloy as she flew at top speed away from All-Mother Mountain. She felt like she must be in some form of shock, her brain struggling to accept the facts as they had been presented to her. For some reason, her mind kept falling upon Zahra.

Zahra the least trusted of the party. Zahra who had been very quick the previous night to inquire about the spear’s location while Aloy would be at the border.

Still, even if Zahra was a driving force behind this, it wouldn’t absolve the others.

It wouldn’t absolve Erend.

Aloy’s chest felt tight at the thought of Erend. How could he have done this? She had trusted him. Trusted him more than anyone she’d ever known. She’d trusted him with her life, her heart, and her body.

What if he had left her?

The thought itself felt like a slap in the face. She was nearly there and now overcome with fear at what she might find when she reached the cabin.

Over the mountain trail she flew. Over the wooden gate, her heart sinking at the sight of the empty homestead. The two tents were still there, but the fires weren’t lit and she saw no people.

She decided to stop anyway, hovering for a moment over the path just inside the gate before slowly landing the Stormbird.

Aloy climbed down so fast she nearly missed one of the steps down and fell, but she made ground on her feet finally. The walk up the earthen steps to the cabin had never felt more somber. She was hoping to at least find a note, a letter, something. The idea Erend could have left, without her, and left nothing behind ate at her.

She looked immediately to the small writing table adjacent to the inactive fire pit as she made the last step up. There was no letter there, and it simultaneously made her angry and immensely sad.

Then, the front door to the cabin opened, and Erend stepped out onto the porch.

He had the decency to look both remorseful and terrified as their eyes met. He stopped at the top of the stairs down from the porch, looking like he was afraid to come closer.

This was likely a good decision, as Aloy was half-relieved but also half-infuriated, her hands forming fists again.

“Erend, where is it?” she asked, taking a step towards him. “Where is the spear?”

“On its way to Meridian,” Erend answered in a quiet voice. “With Elof, Zahra, Brant and Anehita.”

“Even Anehita?” Aloy asked. For some reason this hurt a tiny bit more than the others. She looked back down the hill to the abandoned tents, a lump developing in her throat. She swallowed hard to push it down as she reached up and pressed her Focus. “Teb, they took the spear.”

Erend came down the steps now, looking like he wanted very badly to hug her. She sidestepped him, going up and into the cabin.

 _‘All of them left? Even Erend?’_ Teb asked in her ear, as Aloy found what she was looking for: a map of the area.

“No, Erend is still here,” she answered, as she breezed back past the person in question.

_‘Well, at least that’s something. I’m in the air by the way, I’ll keep my eyes peeled.’_

Aloy clicked off the Focus, spreading the map out on the side table. “Do you have even the faintest idea what you’ve done?” She didn’t look up at Erend, she was marking camp locations they’d discovered earlier on the map.

“Aloy…” Erend spoke her name in a pleading tone.

She ignored this, clicking her Focus again. “No matter what route they take, they’ll never make it,” she said. “It’s like you said earlier, the Motherland is cut off completely.”

Erend came slowly, cautiously to her shoulder, looking down at the map as she finished marking it. “Holy shit,” he said under his breath.

“Out of curiosity, at any point did any of you, four people I trust above so many others, stop and think doing this behind my back and without proper recon might - MIGHT be a bad idea?” Aloy asked, venom in every syllable.

She looked up at him finally, and he physically recoiled from her, stepping back from the table. It was safe to say she’d never felt so angry and so betrayed, and it must be showing on her face.

“Who’s idea was this? Zahra’s?” Aloy demanded, advancing on him.

“Actually, Elof came to me first,” Erend mumbled. “Then Zahra sort of joined.”

“Don’t be so naive, Erend,” Aloy spat. “She sent him to you to warm you up to the idea, and you went along with it in the end.”

Erend’s jaw went slack in surprise, but Aloy turned her back on him as a crackle in her ear alerted her to Teb about to speak.

_‘I see them.’_

“Good, send me their location,” Aloy answered. “Who’s at the head of the travel, party?”

An image came up before Aloy’s eyes, she spared only a breath to wondering when Teb had figured out how to send video. They were on Striders galloping full speed through the Embrace. The spear was affixed to Elof’s back, but it was Zahra riding at the front of the pack, her blond braid flying behind her.

“Pretty much what I expected,” Aloy said, she marked this location on the map as well. “It seems we have a snake among us. And she’s leading them straight into an ambush.”

_‘You know I never was quite sure what to make of her.’_

“No time to dwell on it now,” Aloy said. “I’m going to get in the air, do not engage them, scout out ahead and let me catch up. I will engage.”

Aloy turned to leave, but Erend seemed to have finally reached a point of desperation, lurching forward and grabbing her arm. He spoke her name like a plea again as he did this.

“Erend, there isn’t time for this conversation,” Aloy said in an exasperated voice.

“Take me with you,” he begged. “Let me help fix this.”

Aloy wrenched her arm from his grip, anger bubbling up in her chest. “No. There’s no room for you on the bird between me and the giant knife in my back,” she hissed. “Maybe you’ll get lucky and find a Strider below somewhere, but I don’t have time for this. I have to go clean up your mess.”

She said all of this over her shoulder as she descended the slope. He didn’t follow and she couldn’t decide if she was relieved or not.

Aloy climbed the Storm bird, settling in between its wing joints before chancing a glance back at Erend. He stood at the top of the rise, his sad eyes glued to her, a desolate expression on his face.

“I love you,” he called to her, as she prepared to take off.

Somehow the words stung, she looked to him one last time. “I love you, too,” she said. “I just don’t like you very much right now.”

Then she urged the bird to lift off, turning it from him and flying away from the homestead. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she blinked them back impatiently. She had to put her own feelings on the back burner, and pay attention to the task at hand.

She reached up and clicked her Focus as she left the mountains behind. “I'm in the air,” she said.

_‘How did you leave things with Erend?’_

It was a tribute to how well Teb knew her that he didn't need to ask if she had brought Erend with her. “Not well,” she answered simply. “I don't want to talk about it.”

Instead, she leaned into the Stormbird, pushing it ever faster. The open land of the Embrace flowed beneath her like a river, the wind on her face was soothing. Teb didn't say anything else for a while, Aloy was rapidly closing in on where the party had been when she marked it on the map.

 _‘There's men just over the border right in their path, and they're getting closer. Where are you?’_ Even through the tinny speaker of the Focus she could hear the strain in his voice.

Aloy could see them now, four Striders pounding the defrosting ground as they went. “I see them,” she said.

_‘What are you going to do?’_

“I'll keep you posted,” she answered. Then she clicked off the focus and flew the bird directly over the machines. She saw Brant look up, his mouth moving and though she couldn't hear him she was pretty sure he had uttered a curse word.

Aloy brought up her Focus interface, finding the machines on it and taking them over. She stopped them dead, as she slowly turned the bird to double back, landing it a healthy distance from where the halted party stood now.

As she climbed down she could hear Zahra’s question clearly, “Why won't they go?” she demanded, sounding irate. Aloy made ground, and began covering the distance between at rapid pace.

“They're HER machines,” Elof answered.

“That’s right,” Aloy called as she got ever nearer. “They're my machines.” Then she reached up to her Focus and sent Zahra, Brant, and Anehita’s Striders into motion. They reared, turning in the spot and then trotting back the way they came, leaving Elof alone on his statue of a steed.

“Fuck,” Elof breathed, twisting his back to try to look behind him to where the rest of his party had gone.

“Exactly what the hell do you think you are doing?” Aloy asked. She stopped, a few feet from the head of the Strider, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Aloy, listen to me,” Elof began, he swung a leg over the back of the machine and dismounted. “You were there the day we voted on this, we have to take the spear to Meridian.”

“Do you really think that's what you're doing right now?” Aloy asked. She sent his Strider away now. “Give me the spear Elof.”

“You can't just do this, you can't just make all the decisions and all the rules,” Elof boomed. “I'm taking this spear to Meridian and if you gave even the slightest damn about any of us or your tribe you would let us go.”

A fire ignited within Aloy. The words stabbed at her like millions of tiny arrows. She reached for her spear before she even realized, words tumbling unplanned from her lips. “Give me the spear, or I'll be forced to take it from you.”

Elof’s face was red with anger. He reached for his own weapon, the Oseram war maul, bringing it into position and this was challenge enough for Aloy.

She rushed him, a battle cry escaping her as she went, Marad’s spear clutched in her hands. He parried her first attack, and her second. Then he swung to get her and she dodged, he over balanced and fell to the ground.

She lifted the spear and hesitated. Looking down at him lying at her feet. He sensed it, began scrambling to his feet.

Suddenly Brant was there, inserting himself between them. He shoved Elof hard in the chest, nearly knocking him back to the ground. “This wasn't part of the deal,” Brant growled. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

This shout was just enough warning, Aloy turned to see Zahra coming at her, sword in hand, her blue eyes focused. The sound of the sword clanging with the spear rang out, Aloy shoved back hard, pushing the woman away from her with a grunt.

“The question is who the hell do you think you are?” Aloy barked over the space she had gained, taking another step back. “And how long have you been working for Dervahl?”

“How DARE you?!?” Zahra screamed this, swinging the sword back and engaging again, her black cloak flowing behind her, the silver form fitting armor on her chest reflecting the setting sun. She was quick, every blow Aloy only just managed to rebuff with the spear. “I would never!”

  
Aloy seemed to have struck a nerve, she finally managed to shove her opponent back again. They stood feet from each other, circling. “Then if you're not working for Dervahl,” Aloy said, out of the corner of her eye she saw Brant and Elof standing watching. “Why are you leading them into an ambush?”

Zahra’s face changed. Aloy watched it closely, the gears churning behind those shockingly blue eyes. This… this was news to the Ealdorwoman. Aloy was sure of it.

A crackle in her ear. _‘Aloy, the men on this side are advancing, crossing the border. A couple dozen.’_

“No,” Aloy breathed, her hand on her Focus as she turned North. “Fall back to us, I need you to extract the spear.”

In their tussle, Aloy and Zahra had moved further from the border, leaving Elof and Brant behind significantly closer to the impending danger. Aloy could see them now. She felt like she was moving through quicksand and they were moving like the wind.

_  
‘They're in range, be careful.’_

Aloy had forgotten Zahra completely, launching herself back the way they had come. Brant and Elof were facing her wide eyed. “Behind you,” she shouted, shouldering her spear and reaching for her Focus. The Stormbird took flight again at her command, removing itself from the line of fire.

The Vanguard turned as a volley of arrows took flight from the incoming gang of men. She reached them just in time, colliding with Elof’s side and knocking him out of the way of an incoming fire arrow. They fell to the ground, his eyes on hers in surprise. She scrambled off of him, back to her feet as the Striders she had called back came galloping past them at full speed lining up in front of them in a wall.

“Get the spear to Teb,” Aloy said, firing an arrow between two of the machines and headshotting a man in Shadow Carja garb.

Elof was back on his feet, he hesitated, looking from the spear now in his hands to the chaos now erupting around them, to Zahra who was now running half bent to get to them, to Aloy who could only spare him the briefest look while she notched another arrow.

“Damnit Elof, when did you stop trusting me?” Aloy asked, unable to keep the edge out of her voice. She released another arrow but in her haste missed. The Glinthawk soared low overhead. “Please. Trust me. Get the spear to Teb.”

He didn't say anything, he turned and ran in the direction the hawk had gone overhead. Aloy let out a breath of relief, notching an arrow.

“Any chance I can borrow one of those Striders?” Zahra asked. “We have to take out those big guns before they get them mounted.”

Aloy fired her arrow, it hit one of the men attempting to do just that, he crumpled next to it and another came to take his place.

“You any good with that thing?” Aloy asked, nodding at the sword.

“Only one way to find out,” Zahra said.

Reaching to her Focus, Aloy nodded, calling a Strider to them. Zahra mounted it with ease, and took off to the East to flank.

_‘I have the spear.’_

“Then go, get it out of here,” Aloy answered, shouting over the sound of one of the machines in front of her collapsing.

_‘What about you?’_

“Don't worry about us, top priority is getting the spear to safety,” Aloy said. Brant was by her side again, panting having fought back some men attempting to circumvent the wall of Striders. “Everything else is secondary.”

_‘Stay safe. I’ll let you know when I'm there.’_

Behind enemy lines, Zahra came bursting through the men, trampling a couple under the metallic hooves of the Strider as she came. Her sword swinging, she knocked back the soldier now attempting to fire the heavy Oseram canon, another swig and she knocked it from its mount.

Aloy notched an arrow, firing it into a man as he attempted to fire one of his own at Zahra as she trampled the canon under the feet of her machine.

She was moving to the second canon now, destroying it with the same vigor as the first before riding full force back to them.

_‘Thought you might want to know that Erend is heading your way.’_

“Great, the gang will all be here, now keep flying?” Aloy answered.

Zahra’s offensive attack had staggered the attackers, they were attempting to regroup. Elof had returned. He helped Zahra down from the Strider but she moved right past him coming back to Aloy.

“Thanks for the cover,” she said.

“Thanks for taking out the canons,” Aloy said. “Now brace yourself, they're going to rush the wall.”

As if on cue, shouts could be heard, as the line of men advanced.

—————-

The sun was setting in earnest now, as Erend tore across the open planes of the Embrace. He'd taken longer than he would have liked to find the Strider he was riding, though admittedly a portion of that had been ungluing himself from the spot where she had left him.

The look she had given him, atop the Stormbird as she told him she loved him but didn't like him, was seared into his eyes. Never had she looked at him like that with such disappointment and hurt.

But he wasn't letting go of her without a fight. That much he knew for sure.

Panic rose in him as finally he spotted something on the horizon, smoke. He knew the smoke, it was the type of smoke that came from destroyed machines. He pushed the Strider ever faster and soon he could see them.

Brant, Anehita, and Elof on one side, Zahra and Aloy on the other. Each set encircled by their own set of adversaries, surrounded.

Erend’s heart beat against his chest, he reached for his hammer as he plowed into the line of men adjacent to Aloy. He swung, knocking one dangerously close to her back. Then another turning the machine to plow through to the other side where Brant was defending a cowering Anehita.

Hammer swing after hammer swing Erend stormed through them, attacking from above on the Strider.

It was enough to turn the tide. The attackers were starting to fall back.

Zahra was doubled over breathing hard as they dispersed, Elof went to her side.

Erend turned his machine again, eyes searching out Aloy. There, a glint of red hair, she’s still engaged with a man in Oseram garb. Before Erend can even move to assist, she disarmed her opponent, and with a low kick knocked him off of his feet.

The man crab walked backwards away from her, looking around to realize he's the only one left.

Aloy let out a guttural growl, springing forward and seizing the man by the collar of his leather tunic and heaving him back to his feet. She didn't release him, holding him unnervingly close to her face as she spoke.

“What's your name?” she asked

Erend climbed down from the Strider, walking to join the others who were standing a little ways from this, all eyes on Aloy.

“F-f-finnroy,” the man stammered. He was just barely a man, with patchy pubescent facial hair.

Aloy considered him for a moment, her demeanor calm, but her face stony. “It's your lucky day, Finnroy,” she said. “I'm going to let you go because you're going to deliver a message for me.”

“A message?” Finnroy squeaked, jerking slightly against her grip on his tunic to no avail.

“Tell Dervahl that if he comes for the Motherland it will be the last thing he does,” Aloy said. “That he is to proceed with his plans at his own peril. Will you tell him that for me?”

The man had seemingly lost his voice, nodding. She released him, and he scurried away past the line of destroyed Striders. Aloy stood there for a moment, looking after him.

Erend wanted her to turn, needed to see her face, and dreaded the look he would see in her eyes when she finally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoying the promised rollercoaster ride? I'm out of breath after this one and I've done worn out my paper bag I was breathing into yesterday. 
> 
> The feedback on last chapter was intense. I answered some but not all because well hard to answer without spoilers sometimes. 
> 
> See you in a couple days for chapter 65 though. It's a delicate one to compose and I know it's gonna take me a while. 
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH for continuing to read and care about this story. And a special shout out to the commenters. This chapter flowed out in good part because with each comment I wanted badly to get the next part to you all. 
> 
> That cliffhanger last chapter was just a little too mean.
> 
> PS - Yes there's a bit of an elephant in the room from the end of last chapter completely unaddressed in this chapter, we will get to it soon. Promise.


	65. Longest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Running with the Wolves** \- _AURORA_
> 
>  **Human** \- _Christina Perry_
> 
> [Warning: Side Effects of reading this chapter may include increased affection for Teb Stitcherman (?)]

Aloy didn’t know how she felt, as she watched the last of Dervahl’s men scramble back over the border and out of the Embrace. She could sense the eyes of the others on her, and yet was having a very hard time convincing herself to turn and look at them.

A crackle sounded in her ear, and in it from her Focus spoke the last remaining person she felt she could fully trust: Teb. _‘Aloy, I made it to the mountain.’_

This successfully snapped Aloy out of her reverie. As she turned she reached up and pressed the device attached to the side of her head. “I’ll get on my way.”

Erend, Elof, Zahra, Brant and Anehita were all standing in a semi-circle, all eyes focused on Aloy. She checked them for a moment, then looked up as the Stormbird flew low above them, its outline dark against the reddening sky. Her ride was here.

Nobody said anything until Aloy took a step towards the landing bird, at which point Erend took several quick steps towards her. “Where are you going?” He asked this having halted a few feet from her, freezing on the spot when her eyes came up to his.

There was fear there, looking back at her from the depths of his grey eyes. “To secure the spear,” Aloy answered simply. Then she looked past him to the others, who were all staring at her and realized they were all waiting for her to say something, ANYTHING to them.

Aloy let out a sigh, reaching her hand up to call some additional Striders, as at the moment only one was left standing from the battle. Then, finally, she turned to address the group as a whole.

“Anyone with the balls to face me after this disaster of a double-cross can meet me at the cabin,” she said, sweeping her eyes over their guilty faces. “I have business to attend to first.” Her eyes landed back on Erend’s and she was flooding with the very conflicting simultaneous urges to kiss and hit him.

“Aloy, I’m so sorry,” he said, taking another step towards her.

“Can we just…” Aloy began, stepping back ever closer to the Stormbird, which was preening itself. “Do this later?” She wanted nothing more than to escape this situation.

The machines she had called for transport began arriving. Erend didn’t look around at them, his eyes never left hers. He was nodding, agreeing to having the conversation later, even if she could tell it was eating at him.

Truth was that even if she didn’t have somewhere else to be, she didn’t know what to say yet.

Aloy tore her eyes away from his, pivoting and walking to the Stormbird, climbing atop it quickly. She spared the others one last glance. Everyone but Erend was mounting up. He stood sentry, watching as she prepared to leave.

He was still watching as she lifted off, turned tail to him, and flew off towards All-Mother Mountain.

—————-

Teb was pacing.

He wasn’t sure when, exactly, he had begun doing so, yet he was nonetheless. Walking from one side of the walkway to the other just inside the outer door to All-Mother Mountain.

Just when he was starting to wonder how long it would take for her to actually get on her way, the crackle in his ear sounded, followed by the reassuring sound of her voice.

_‘In the air.’_

Teb let out a sigh of relief, his hand raising to his Focus to answer her. “Good to hear, what about the others?”

_‘They’re safe… for now.’_

He didn’t need clarification to know what she meant. He let her have her solitary flight, choosing not to speak more over the Focus. Being able to talk to her at the slightest urge was something he had been struggling to take care with. He didn't want Aloy to regret giving him the capability.

If he was honest with himself, he would probably be asking her if she was okay constantly otherwise.

Teb was worried about his best friend. He couldn't quite put his finger on what thing he was most worried about. She'd arrived back in his life looking happy and whole, yet as things spiraled more around them he could see the cracks forming in her strong warrior veneer.

The squawk of the incoming Stormbird nearly made him start, he went to the door in time to see it somehow manage to land next to the Glinthawk in the small flat expanse of land in front of the entry way.

Relief seemed to wash over her face as she saw him, her eyes going from his face to the spear fastened securely to his back before she descended from her perch atop the machine.

“How was the flight?” he asked, trying to be lighthearted.

“Brisk,” Aloy answered as she arrived in the metal doorway. He once again was overcome with the urge to ask her if she was alright, but she seemed to sense this without him saying it. An arm came up and she placed a pale hand on his shoulder. “I'm fine. Let's just… get this over with.”

She punctuated this statement with a nod into the depths of the mountain. He turned with her and they walked together down the metal ramps lit with candles. Aloy didn't stop, didn't hesitate, all the way into the main chamber.

Here, Matriarch Teersa was waiting for them, along with another woman Teb only knew by sight, not by name. She was one of the high healers. In fact, if he remembered correctly, she had been the one who managed to keep Aloy alive from the brink of death after the Proving debacle.

“Aloy, you've returned safely,” Teersa greeted. “Thank the All-Mother. I hope you are feeling better than when you were here last.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aloy glance over to the spot the pot she had vomited in had been, someone had cleared it away. “I feel fine, thank you,” Aloy said, slowly as if she wasn't sure if she believed it herself. “I'm here to put the spear within the mountain itself. If you will allow me.”

Teersa was fixing Aloy with an inspecting look, her eyes looking her up and down. “I will allow it if after you have an honest conversation with me,” the old Matriarch said. “Before you run off.”

Aloy let out a soft grunt of annoyance. “Whatever you want,” she said. Then she turned to Teb, holding out a hand.

He reached back and unhooked the spear. He took one last look at the headband with the blue feathers dangling from the cord before handing it over to her.

“Don't worry, you're going to get it back,” Aloy said, bringing his eyes back up to hers as he nodded.

Then she went. Teb had seen her do this twice before and yet it was always a strange experience. He saw her outline against the misty backdrop of whatever was behind that door before it snapped closed behind her.

“Teb, dear, can I ask you a few things?” Teersa had appeared at his elbow when last she'd been nearly across the space.

“About what?” Teb asked. “I honestly don't know much about what happened on the ground out there, she made me stay in the air.”

“No, no not about that.” She waved this off, her bangles jangling around her wrists. “It's about Aloy earlier. You've been around her every day here recently, has she done that before?”

Teb swallowed hard, looking away from the old woman and back to the still firmly closed door. He knew that Aloy would likely have preferred him to not even answer the inquiry but this was among the things he was worried about.

“Teb?” Teersa pressed.

“She threw up yesterday morning too,” Teb answered, closing his eyes. “She doesn't know I saw. She was on her way down from her cabin up on the mountain and I was on my way up. I saw her through the trees around a switchback. I doubled back to where we usually meet. She showed up a few minutes later and seemed fine. We came here and then went out on a hunt. She never mentioned it.”

“And then today?” This time it was the healer who spoke, she was dressed in dark robes of sorts, her long brunette hair braided in many braids down her back.

“She said she felt, what was the word she used? - queasy,” Teb answered, remembering. “That was early and then we were busy all day, came back here and found out that the spear had been moved, and she threw up again. She seemed to feel better after she did. She attributed it to nerves.”

The healer was nodding, wringing her hands as she took this information in. Teb wanted to ask what she thought, but before he could formulate how the door whirred back into motion and a burst of air flooded the compartment.

It tussled his hair as he turned to see Aloy stepping out, fog rolling with her around her ankles as she walked back out onto the main platform, allowing the door to snap closed behind her with a clang.

“It's done,” she said, trotting to his side.

Teb felt a flood of warmth in his chest at the fact she had returned straight to him, hardly sparing the Matriarch a look until the old woman stepped forward again.

“Aloy, I need a word with you, in private,” she said.

Aloy's demeanor changed instantly, her pale face turned from him to face the two women before them. “Can it wait? I have a gaggle of idiots back at my house I have to go deal with,” she said.

“It can't and I think after what they've done they can wait,” Teersa said. “I assure you. You will understand why it can't wait.”

Aloy looked mildly scared now, a look Teb wasn't used to seeing on her face. Teersa took her hand and led her away to a side chamber off the main hall out of the mountain. She was able to spare him one last look before her red hair disappeared through the door.

Teb paced again. He walked past the door only once and then stalked across the only way Aloy could possibly take out of the mountain. He tried to keep track of how much time had gone by, but to no avail. Beyond the open door at the top of the next ramp the sky was now an inky blue.

He knew it was a long time though, he had begun counting his laps, and lost count doing so, a dozen times. When she finally resurfaced, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide as they found his, her face pale, her lips pressed tight.

Finally, he allowed himself to ask. “Are you okay?”

She reached him and did the last thing he would have ever expected. Aloy slid her arms around his waist and hugged him, turning her head and pressing her cheek to the leather at the shoulder of his tunic.

Teb was surprised for a moment but drew his arms around her and hugged her back. “Are you sick?” He asked this to the top of her head. “Can it be cured? What did the healer want?”

Aloy let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a grunt of exasperation as she drew herself away from him. She caught one of his hands as he dropped his arms away from her, and brought her hazel eyes to his.

“I'm not sick,” she said. A flash of hesitation flitted across her face before she said the next sentence. “I'm pregnant.”

“By the grace of All-Mother,” Teb found the words spilling from his mouth, his years of Nora indoctrination showing. “Aloy, you will be a wonderful mother.”

“Teb, I was raised as an outcast,” she said, and then she turned and started to walk towards the door out of the mountain leaving him to scramble to catch up. “I don't know the first thing about babies. Or children.”

“You'll learn,” Teb said, as they reached the door out into the nighttime air. “And some of it you'll just know. It's… human nature?” He felt this sounded lame but he didn't know other ways to put it and was still in shock.

Aloy halted, looking to the two flying machines parked by the door. “Now machines I know. Machines are easy, they do what I ask, they don't talk back,” she said thoughtfully. “People on the other hand. People are walking sacks of chaos. Now I'm going to add a baby into that.”

Teb watched as her hand seemed to subconsciously come up to rest on her lower abdomen. Yeah, he thought, definitely pregnant. He had to steel himself to ask his next question.

“It's been a crazy day,” he opened with. “With everything, when are you going to tell Erend?”

She turned to him, her demeanor completely crumpling. He immediately felt bad for asking, moving forward and hugging her again. She shuddered against his chest, crying. “It's going to be okay,” he whispered, feeling like it was the right thing to say. “Erend loves you. He's going to step up. I promise you.”

Aloy sniffed a few times after he said this, regaining her composure. “He picked a hell of a day to piss me off,” she said, almost sounding amused as she gently pushed him away.

“Men are good at that,” Teb admitted as he stepped back to give her her space back. “You just need to take this one step at a time. What's the first step?”

Straightening up, Aloy looked around them. “Well, do you need either of these?” she asked, pointing to the birds. When he shook his head no she sent off the Stormbird. “First step, is going back to the cabin to see who returned, aside of course from Erend.”

“We both know he'll be there,” Teb said. “What else? Next step?”

“Send word to King Avad,” Aloy said in a voice as if she just remembered. They had been discussing doing so just before things had gone sideways.

“See, one step at a time,” Teb said, trying to sound encouraging. “And at the end of the day, what’s the last step?”

Aloy swallowed hard, turning back from the Glinthawk she had just made steps towards. “Telling Erend,” she said, as if trying to convince herself.

“Because he's going to make you feel better about it,” Teb said, knowing it was true. “Way better than I can make you feel about it. Plus, it's his baby too.”

“True,” she said in a soft voice. “That's true. Alright. I better get this over with. I've left the knuckleheads in suspense long enough.”

Teb gave her one last reassuring pat on the shoulder as she left him there on the mountain. She climbed up onto the Glinthawk and with a wave flew off in the direction of the homestead, the moon shining bright in the distance.

—————-

The crisp night air felt good against Aloy’s cheeks as she flew over Mother’s Watch. Of course the moon had to be out in force tonight, tugging at her heartstrings. She flew away from her destination at first, in a fit of procrastination of the inevitable.

This was the day that never ends, she thought to herself. It had started going and it still hadn't stopped. Now she looked forward at her life and it looked completely different than it had the day before.

The wind whipped her hair everywhere as she took the hawk into a dive over the still mostly frozen creek. Then, admitting that putting it off benefitted no one, she turned her flying steed towards the homestead.

The scene couldn't have been more different than the last time she had come flying in to see who was around. Both fires were lit, and surrounding the main one was all five of the people she had left behind near the border.

They turned their faces up one by one as they realized she was landing, Erend lifting himself up immediately from the porch steps. He was halfway down the path by the time she made ground, and she made it only a few paces before he was there, stopping short of touching her.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a low voice.

Aloy couldn't quantify how tired she was of hearing this question, but she softened at the look on his face as he tilted his shaggy face down, his eyes finding hers. Why was it so hard to stay mad at him? she asked herself as the urge to reach out and place a hand on his unshaven cheek had somehow overtaken her.

Erend took this gesture as the go ahead to pull her into his arms, squeezing her perhaps a tick too tightly against his armored chest. “I'm so sorry,” he said, his breath in her hair wrecking any last resolve she had to be furious with him.

“So you've mentioned,” she said, gently prying herself from his chest enough to look him in the face. “We obviously have to talk, you have explaining to do and there are… other things, but later and alone. Until then I need you to just… breath and don't do anything else to tick me off.”

“I will do my best,” Erend said, as he allowed her completely free of his embrace. He held for a moment allowing her to come up the earthen steps in front of him to the fire pit.

Aloy would have been lying if she said she didn't at least mildly enjoy the looks of apprehension and fear on the faces of the four people here. She looked them over in turn. Elof and Zahra were back on their usual log, though with a space between them. Elof’s eyes flicked away to the fire as Aloy glanced to him. Brant was sitting on Teb’s usual log, with Anehita sitting on a blanket on the ground at his feet. They both looked to her with apologetic looks.

Erend filed in behind her, touching her shoulder for the briefest of moments as he passed, returning to sit on the steps up to the cabin.

“Well,” Aloy said, breaking the silence. “Gang’s all here. Who wants to go first?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frodo_mount_doom_its_done.gif
> 
> Alright so for some of you this is the chapter you've been waiting for. For some of you this may have been the chapter you've been dreading. 
> 
> I honestly went back and forth on whether or not to go through with the pregnancy for like the entire month of July. 
> 
> It had been my intention since the beginning but then I changed my mind. 
> 
> Once. 
> 
> Or twice. 
> 
> A week.
> 
> It wasn't an easy decision let's say that. But I ended up falling in love with the idea and thought of some really nice scenes that are coming up that branch off from it. Soooooo it's happening!!
> 
> Mazeltov Aloy and Erend. 
> 
> Now to see if she wusses out on telling him. *maniacal laugh*
> 
> Thank you all for continuing along with me on this crazy journey. And special thanks to my fab commenters. Still replying to comments on 64 and can't wait to hear what you guys have to say after this one. 
> 
> In the next chapter the day that never ends... still doesn't end.


	66. Step Tracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Stones** \- _Barbarossa_
> 
>  **Let'a Hurt Tonight** \- _OneRepublic_

The fire crackled and popped in its pit as a tense silence fell over the homestead. Aloy’s invitation to see who wanted to go first in what would surely be a long conversation hung in the air unanswered.

“Now don’t all talk at once,” Aloy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned her eyes to Elof, who once again ripped his away from her, dropping his chin and avoiding her gaze.

Zahra seemed bothered by this, looking at the side of Elof’s face with great concern before rising to her feet.

“I would like to take full responsibility for what happened today,” she said, her blond braid glinted in the firelight as she stepped forward. “It was my idea. I pushed for it. I should be the one held accountable for it.”

“Interesting it would be the person I know least to be the first to speak up,” Aloy said. “Nice of you to attempt to shoulder their blame also, but I think we both know it doesn’t work like that. I am curious though: why?”

The Oseram woman before her looked conflicted. Zahra’s eyes moved from Aloy, to Elof, then to Erend. “I wanted to leave,” she said finally, snapping her eyes back to the Nora huntress. “I… was uncomfortable being here. You and Erend seem… It’s just… It’s been hard being around the two of you being his ex. It reached it’s peak the other night when we all heard the two of you making love… I wanted to get out of here.”

Aloy straightened up. “When you _ALL_ heard?” she asked. Erend let out a low groan from his seat on the stairs, holding his head, the others avoided her eyes though she swore she heard Brant giggle. “This day really isn’t ever going to end.” This last statement was to no one in particular, as Aloy who had just realized her feet were aching sank down onto her stump, adjacent to the writing table.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Zahra said. “The two of you are in a committed relationship, of course I knew you were likely…” here she swallowed hard. “Anyway, between that and finally seeing just how terrifying the abilities of the spear were, I decided I would actually work on finding a way out of here. I pushed Elof. I took advantage of his feelings for me, and I cooked up the plan. Blame me.”

Aloy looked to Elof, who was now gazing down at the ground. He had winced slightly as Zahra admitted to using his feelings for her to get him on her side.

“At the very least, I can appreciate your honesty,” Aloy said after a moment. She looked around to the others again. “Anyone have any thoughts on what Zahra just said?”

“I do,” Brant gently eased Anehita’s back off of his legs where she was leaning so that he could stand up. “I can’t allow her to shoulder that blame alone. No one put a dagger to my throat, I knew it was a bad idea, and I went anyway. I’m sorry, Aloy.”

“I know you are,” Aloy said. “I knew you were the moment you inserted yourself between Elof and I to keep us from killing each other.”

“WHAT?!?” Erend was on his feet. Aloy had completely forgotten that he had arrived after and had not seen the full events before Dervahl’s men arrived. He closed in on Elof before Aloy could react. “What did you do?” The question was bellowed into Elof’s face. Erend’s had gone red with anger.

Elof nearly fell backwards over the log, but Erend seized the armored frill around his neck. “I… I got angry,” Elof stammered. “I tried to fight her off from taking the spear.”

Before Aloy could find her feet, Erend had punched Elof square in the nose. Before she made it around the fire he had done it a second time.

It took both herself and Brant to pull Erend off. Elof hadn’t fought back, he’d taken the blows. He sank back down on the log, dabbing at his bleeding nose with the cloth of his sleeve.

“If it makes you feel at all better she won,” Elof said. “Could have killed me if she had wanted to.”

“Maybe she should have,” Erend growled. Aloy had her hand on his chest, slowly backing him up to the stairs again. He was looking past her though, he wouldn’t look down until she spoke.

“I know you don’t mean that,” she said.

Erend’s eyes dropped to hers finally, he seemed to only just realize it was her who was pushing him back. The features of his face softened immediately, his hand coming up to rest on top of hers where it was pressed firmly on his chest.

“Right now I mean it a little,” he said in a gruff voice.

“As tempting as it is to let you beat the stuffing out of him,” Aloy said. “I’d appreciate it if maybe you didn’t. Remember what I said about breathing.”

Erend nodded, gave Elof one last glare, and then settled back into his seat. That protective streak in Erend was likely only to strengthen once she told him her news later, Aloy suddenly realized. She wondered how much worse that would have been if Erend already knew she was carrying his child.

Aloy had to think for a moment to remember what she’d been about to say before the scuffle. “Where were we?” She asked aloud, as she drifted back towards the fire. “Right, Brant.”

The young Vanguard had been just about to sit back down, but snapped up straight.

“Are you okay flying the Glinthawk?” Aloy asked. “It’s time we update the King. Will you deliver a letter to him for me?”

“Yes, of course,” Brant said, nodding vigorously. “Anything to start making all this up to you.”

“Then you should start preparing to leave,” Aloy said. He nodded and trotted off down to the tents. Aloy went into the cabin, brushing the top of Erend’s hair as she passed him. When she returned to her writing table, parchment in hand, Anehita had risen from the ground.

“Aloy…” her voice was hesitant, scared.

Unloading the items in her hand onto the table, Aloy faced the Carja woman. “Yes, I think you should go with him,” Aloy answered the unasked question.

“Thank you,” Anehita exclaimed, hugging Aloy around the middle a little too hard and making her feel nauseous again, before scurrying down the hill to the tents to catch up with Brant.

Aloy sank down onto the stump again, her hand on her stomach as it gurgled slightly. She was only just realizing she could not remember the last time that she had eaten. She was mad at herself for not thinking of it, especially when the high healer had just reminded her to feed and water herself properly now that she was eating for two.

She turned to look at Erend only to realize his eyes were already on her, specifically on the hand that still rested on her own lower abdomen. She dropped it, but the inquisitive look on his face did not fade.

“Is there anything to eat?” she asked him. “I’ve only just realized I’m starving.”

That did it. His face shifted and he rose. “I’ll make you something,” he said, without hesitation. “And get you something to drink.”

That left Zahra and Elof across the fire as Aloy put ink to parchment and began composing her letter to the King. Out of her peripheral vision she watched as Zahra gave Elof sideways looks. His nose seemed to have stopped bleeding.

“Elof, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Aloy said, pausing her writing to look over the fire to where he sat.

“Figure I dug my grave, might as well lay in it quietly,” he said, looking up at her for the first time. “For what it’s worth I’m an idiot and I’m sorry.”

“You aren’t an idiot,” Zahra said, reaching out a hand to touch his arm, but he moved it out of her reach.

“Yes. I am. I was an idiot to think you actually had feelings for me,” Elof began. “And I was an idiot to help take the spear but above all I was an idiot to not just hand it over when we got caught.”

Aloy pursed her lips watching the hurt look spread across Zahra’s face.

“You’re also an idiot for not realizing she actually does have feelings for you,” Aloy said, before turning back to her letter writing.

Erend returned with a cup for her. He stifled a laugh at what Aloy imagined was an awkward moment happening behind her.

“Thank you,” Aloy said. Erend bent over and planted a kiss on her forehead before turning to spit up some meat to cook. She sniffed the cup, making sure it was actually water before taking a long sip.

“But you said…” Elof talked in a low voice that nevertheless carried over the fire.

“I said I took advantage of your feelings for me,” Zahra answered. “I didn’t say anything about whether or not those feelings were reciprocated.”

Aloy tried to focus on finishing the letter and not listen but it was impossible. That is until Erend began cooking, whistling the song he always whistled when he cooked. It somehow helped her focus, and as he was sliding the meat off onto a wood slab of a plate for her she wrote the last sentence.

Brant and Anehita had returned also, packs on their backs.

“Alright, it's done,” Aloy said, holding it up. “Who wants to read it before it gets sealed?”

Everyone seemed to want to, so she passed it to Brant to read aloud before taking the plate from Erend.

-

_Dear Avad,_

_I wish I was writing you with better news. The situation in the Motherland is a bit more dire than I could have ever imagined. The spear remains secure inside the heart of Nora territory behind a door only I can open, but beyond our borders Dervahl has amassed forces._

_Enclosed is a map of camps scouted by Stormbird. Each houses 50-100 men. They appear to be a mixture of Shadow Carja, Eclipse remnants, and disillusioned Oseram._

_I'd be impressed with the inter-tribal cooperation if I had even a quarter of the man power on this end to defend against it. I've reinforced the borders with machines but don't dare utilize the spear to acquire more. Despite all the scouting Dervahl’s location itself is still a mystery._

_All ground travel between the Motherland and Meridian has been cut off. It's only a matter of time before he acts._

_So I write to you in hopes that you and the brilliant strategist Marad will know what to do with this information. I'll do my best to keep the Motherland afloat but without assistance he will wear us down._

_I hope at the very least this letter finds you well._

_Sincerely, Aloy_

-

As Brant finished reading heads turned to Aloy again. She had the plate balanced on her knees, having eaten quite a bit already, but her attention was focused on the map spread on the table. She had been adding camp locations that had been mapped in the time since she'd sent out the Stormbird from All- Mother Mountain.

“That's a lot of camps,” Elof said, standing to see it over the fire. Aloy simply nodded, taking what would be her last bite of the meat and popping it in her mouth.

“The letter is good,” Erend said. Aloy moved her eyes to him. He was back sitting on the steps. “Avad isn't dumb. He knows he has to send aid. Because where's Dervahl going next if we fail here?”

“Meridian,” Aloy said. “I actually almost wrote that in there but… Marad will make sure he realizes.” She pointed down to the plate, silently asking Erend if he wanted the rest. He stood up with a smile, trotting down the steps and coming to take the rest from her.

Brant brought the letter back, Aloy laid it on top of the map, scribbling one last thing on the parchment before folding the two documents together. She had to retrieve an envelope from the cabin, along with her seal press.

Everyone stood quietly and watched as she dropped green wax onto the closure and imprinted an A into it, sealing the letter.

Step two complete, Aloy thought to herself, glancing to Erend who was munching on her leftovers on the steps.

Brant stood up straighter as Aloy came to him, his vanguard armor glinted in the moonlight. She held the letter out to him and he took it with a slight bow.

“Fly directly West. Over the mountains. You saw the map stay away from the usual ground routes,” she said, glancing past him to where the Glinthawk stood sentry down below.

“I'll stay far above any danger,” Brant promised. He paused a breath then stepped forward and extended the hand not clutching the envelope to place it on her shoulder. “Aloy, I'm still-“

“Brant, stop being sorry,” Aloy said. “You're being something much more important right now to keep feeling sorry. It's a distraction. You do this and we are square.”

Anehita let out a squeak next to them and threw her arms around the both of them at the same time. Aloy awkwardly patted the woman's brunette head.

“You two take care of each other,” Aloy said as she extricated herself from this.

“We will,” Brant said, extending an arm and clamping it around Anehita’s shoulder to keep her from hugging Aloy again.

“Oh and Brant, do me a favor,” Aloy said, thinking of it at the last second. The young Vanguard looked back to her just about to descend the tiered path. “If the King looks hesitant. If he looks unsure if he should act. Tell him to read that postscript again and really think about it.”

Brant looked curiously back at her but nodded before leading Anehita away.

Aloy stood at the top of the rise and watched as they walked down and climbed atop the bird. Brant spent a moment ensuring she was seated safely and comfortably. It was sweet and was a needed bit of fluff on such a heavy day.

A hand on her back was her first notice that Erend had come to her side. She was still mad with him, and yet her body leaned into his, her arm sliding around his back as they watched the Glinthawk rise from the ground.

“What did you write in the postscript?” Erend asked.

“I'll tell you if it works,” Aloy answered.

He laughed at this as they turned back to the fire, breaking their linked arms.

Elof rose from the log. He looked at Erend who stared back with a stoney expression, his wide jaw set. Aloy gave Erend a little shove towards the side of the fire away from the others and he went around and back to sitting on the stairs.

Aloy then turned to look at Elof.

The older Vanguard was looking significantly worse for wear at this point. His nose was slightly swollen, set between heavily lidded eyes.

“You look like shit,” Aloy said, placing a hand on her hip.

Elof laughed. Bringing his eyes to hers for a second time that evening. “I bet I do. I got beat up by both my best friends in one day. And quite frankly neither of you are light weights.” He placed a hand on his neck and twisted it to stretch it, a small grin showing behind his beard.

“Get some rest,” Aloy said. “I promise I won't kill you in your sleep.”

“Only you can both terrify and amuse me in a matter of seconds,” Elof said through more chuckles. “Alright. Maybe in the morning I'll figure out how to properly apologize for being an ass.”

He skirted the edge of the fire pit, not even glancing back at Zahra as he went. He made it down two steps before he paused, looking back over his shoulder.

“For what it's worth,” he said, his eyes finding Aloy's one last time. “When I reminded Erend about the vote we had back in Meridian about whether we should move the spear. He tried to change his vote. Then when I reminded him one vote wasn't enough he tried to change my vote, too.”

It was Aloy's turn to laugh. “Good to know,” she said. “Goodnight Elof.”

He left then, descending the slope fairly quickly and disappearing into his tent.

This left Zahra, Erend, and Aloy, possibly the first time the three of them had ever been alone together without some sort of buffer person.

Zahra was sitting forward on the log, her hands folded in front of her. She looked to Aloy across the fire for a moment.

“Erend,” Aloy said, understanding. “Why don't you go in and start getting ready for bed. I'll be in in a minute.”

“So you're NOT going to make me sleep in Brant’s leftover tent?” Erend joked, rising from his perch on the steps.

“Don't make me change my mind,” Aloy retorted.

“Alright, I’ll shut up,” Erend said, he smiled at her and she automatically smiled back. Then he went inside, closing the cabin door behind him.

For a moment Aloy relished the fact that behind that door she would have to face the last step of this day that had felt like a week, before turning to look at Zahra again.

“Thanks, for talking to me alone,” Zahra said. “And for somehow knowing I wanted to ask you to talk to me alone before I'd managed to pluck up the courage to ask.”

“I figured it was either that or you were really avoiding talking to Elof alone,” Aloy said. The fire was starting to die now, and the two women now stood on either side of it facing each other.

“How do you do it?” Zahra asked.

Aloy wasn't sure what she meant, she tilted her head thinking. “Do what exactly?”

“How do you come back here and hug Erend when he greets you after he did something that I know you are very pushed off about?” Zahra asked, she paced the length of the log. “How do you hold your temper enough to calmly discuss instead of overreact? How have you not burned his clothes and thrown his hammer in a lake?”

“Woah woah woah,” Aloy said extending an arm as if calming a skittish animal. “You've got a temper on you don't you?”

Zahra stopped her pacing. “It's been the demise of every relationship I've ever had,” she said. “Including platonic ones.”

This for some reason didn't surprise Aloy. “Well, you have to step back first, before you burn the bridges, and decide if you want to keep that person in your life,” she said. “Flinging incendiary insults in anger is a temporary rush. Those words can cut deep and then when you've calmed down they've been hurt and you can't recover. Today, beating up on some of Dervahl’s men helped. Got the rage out.”

The Ealdorwoman nodded as she absorbed these words. “You two are really good together,” Zahra said. “It's very annoying. I would have rather found him miserable.”

“I'm not even a little bit sorry,” Aloy said, deciding this conversation was over and slowly drifting towards the cabin.

“I wouldn't be either,” Zahra said. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Aloy said, as she reached the top step up onto the porch. She could hear the other woman departing down away from the fire pit, but didn't turn to look.

Instead, Aloy was having a staring contest with the door. She took in a deep breath, trying to remind herself there was nothing to be scared of. People had babies with the men they loved everyday. Just because she'd lived away from it all her life didn't mean it was scary and foreign to everyone.

Relenting, she shoved open the door and stepped inside the cabin.

The fire was already going and Erend was along his side of the bed, down to his striped shirt and his trousers. He turned from hanging up his chest piece, his grey eyes finding hers. They stood for a moment holding each other's gaze.

Then she began doffing her weapons. Hanging her bow, quiver, and Marad’s spear up along the wall. Erend sat heavily on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. The conversation ahead was bound to be long, and emotionally draining, Aloy knew. So she let them have just a few more minutes of quiet as they dressed for bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting at a bit of an unusual time of day today. Actually at work trying to launch this chapter which is super unusual but last night I fell asleep at my desk finishing writing it. 
> 
> Some of you may be disappointed that Aloy didn't turn into an angry rage monster in this, and kept her cool. I think it goes back to the balance of her and Erend. She let Erend rage and she didn't this time. 
> 
> She's tired. And still had a lot to do before she can sleep. She just wanted to survive it. 
> 
> I don't think I need to tell you what's coming next chapter, it's pretty obvious. First they'll talk about what he's done. Then she will try to tell him she's pregnant. 
> 
> Try. 
> 
> Hopefully. She gets away from me sometimes. 
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading and a special thanks to my commenters. 
> 
> Was so happy to see overall most people were happy to get pregnancy confirmation and those of you who weren't are willing to wait and see how it goes anyway. 
> 
> Also I never thought of Teb stitching baby things for her until I read comments and now it's like the most precious thing I can't get it out of my head. Omg.


	67. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Love They Say** \- _Tegan & Sarah_
> 
>  **Future Days** \- _Pearl Jam_

Erend kept sneaking furtive looks at Aloy as she removed her armor and dressed for bed. He’d been waiting for her to explode, waiting for her to let him have it. He knew he deserved it, after all. He had been sure when she flew off from him to try to undo what he’d done that she’d be furious at him for a while to come.

Yet, when she’d returned from All-Mother mountain, after succeeding in securing the spear, something had been different.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but she’d looked at him with kind eyes when he’d greeted her. He had expected anger, instead he’d gotten a hug and the promise they would hold their discussion in private.

He felt like he didn’t deserve how good she was to him.

Erend was done changing, having swapped out his striped shirt and trousers with his light cotton pants and sleep shirt. She wasn’t quite finished, so he went to her side of the bed and leaned upon it, waiting.

Aloy was bent over placing her boots by the wall. He pulled his eyes away from her shapely backside as she turned to him, not wanting to be caught looking at this particular moment.

“I feel better already,” she said, arching her back to stretch it. It was hard for Erend to focus on anything other than the curve of her waist as she did this, but he snapped back to himself when she finally faced him.

“Go on,” he said, letting his shoulders sag. She leaned on the edge of the bed alongside him, close enough that their elbows were touching. “Let me have it, I deserve it.”

Aloy bumped her shoulder into his. “How about instead you start,” she said “I mean, I know Elof did it to please Zahra. Zahra did it to get away from us. Brant I imagine went along with it because everyone else was, but I need to know why _you_ did it.”

“I guess I thought I could fulfill my duty to the Vanguard by obtaining the spear,” he said, looking down at his own hands. “And I could fulfill my duty to you by staying behind.”

She let out a laugh. “How’s that working out for you so far?” Aloy asked. She heaved herself further up onto the bed, sitting cross legged on the mattress to look at him properly.

Erend reached for her hand where it rested on her own knee and took it in his. “Not the best,” he admitted. “Though, it doesn’t look like you’re leaving me. So it could have gone worse.”

“You know, for a few minutes today. I thought that _you_ had left _me_ ,” Aloy said

His heart broke at the idea, he squeezed her hand. “I would never,” he choked out. “ _EVER_ leave you behind like that. They didn’t even ask me to go. They knew better.”

“If you’d gone,” Aloy said, shaking her head the way she always did when she was upset. “That might’ve been it for us.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I’m not that much of an idiot,” Erend said, bringing a hand up to the side of her face, and running a broad thumb across her freckled cheek. “And I’ll make this up to you somehow. I swear. I don’t care if it takes the rest of my life: I’ll do it.”

The corners of Aloy’s lips twitched up. “You really think I’m going to let you spend the rest of your life with me after this stunt?” she joked.

“I still think I can convince you to, yes,” Erend said, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, his hand still cupping her pale cheek.

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, twisting to kiss her. She smiled as their lips parted. “You’re off to a pretty good start,” she said.

  
As Erend leaned back from her, she opened her mouth again to speak, a look of uncertainty flashing across the features of her face before closing it again.

“What?” he asked, realizing there must be something else to discuss, though he couldn’t think what it was.

Aloy shook her head again, and the cogs in Erend’s head ground into motion as he began attempting to read her mind.

“Moonflower, obviously it’s something,” he said, brushing a tuft of ginger hair back from her worried face. “But if you’d rather leave whatever it is for another day I understand.”

“As tempting as that is,” Aloy said, her eyes boring into his. “I think I probably shouldn’t wait. You should… get up here though.”

Aloy scooted herself back from the edge of the bed, sliding her legs under the covers and patting his side of the bed to get him to join her.

—————-

Apparently Erend didn’t need to be asked twice, he scrambled across the bed into his usual spot, while Aloy tried to figure out what she was going to say, and how she was going to say it.

She could tell by the look on his face, as he slid his hips along the sheets to plant himself right next to her, that he knew something was up.

Apprehension had flooded Aloy’s resolve. She kept swallowing in an attempt to push down the lump that had formed in her throat. His hand surfaced on her back, running in slow motions up and down overtop of her sleep shirt. It was comforting.

“I… I don’t know where to begin,” she said, realizing she’d been silently staring at her own hands for a bit to long.

“In my experience, the beginning is a pretty good place to start,” Erend said, a note of levity in his voice.

“Smart ass,” Aloy said, giving him a playful shove.

His hand left her back for the briefest moments as he feigned he was hurt. When he sat back up he slid the arm back into place, and kissed her on the cheek. The feel of his facial hair brushing her jaw as he did this was familiar, and it flooded her with warmth.

“Okay, so the beginning,” Aloy said. “I've been feeling off lately. A queasy stomach here and there. I even threw up a couple times. I'm not even sure when it started because I thought it was just nerves, with you know everything going on.”

Erend was listening raptly, his eyes examining her face. She looked away to the fire for a moment. “I take it that it wasn't nerves?” he prompted, gently.

She knew the suspense had to be killing him. “No,” she managed to say. Her hands gestured uselessly. “Erend, I…” Again she stopped.

“Aloy, you haven't had this hard of a time finishing a sentence since the time you tried to say I love you for the first time,” Erend said. His voice was nostalgic, and Aloy wondered at the truth of it.

His eyes were waiting for hers, as she looked up to him he had a small curious grin on his face. She stared back desperate to just say what she needed, when suddenly something seemed to click for Erend.

His jaw fell slightly open. “Wait,” he murmured in a half whisper, his right arm coming across his own body. His hand came to rest gently on her stomach. “Aloy are you…?”

Even he couldn't say the word. Aloy looked from his hand, hers drifting to it, back to his face and nodded.

“We… we’re having a baby?” he asked. His voice sounded hopeful, eager almost. It surprised her.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I'm pregnant.”

The hand beneath hers on her belly slid from under her fingers as he pulled her gently into his arms. She pressed her face into his neck as he held her to him.

“When did you find out?” he asked, running a hand down her back again.

“When I came back out of the mountain,” she answered. Gently she pulled herself from his chest, needing to see him.

The smile on his face lifted her spirits immediately. “So where do we stand now on me spending the rest of my life with you?” he asked, lifting one of her hands to his lips and kissing the back of it.

“You're happy,” Aloy said, relief in her voice.

“Understatement,” Erend said simply. Then he leaned in, his lips finding hers, his strong arms gently pulling her against him. She fell into this, her arms winding around his neck as their tongues danced against one another. “I love you so much.” He said against her lips when they finally saw fit to part them.

“I love you too,” she replied. “I'm so relieved.”

Erend pulled her against him again, one hand around her back, the other came back to her stomach. It was a touch that was new and yet it carried so much weight all of a sudden. “You were scared to tell me,” he said simply, his breath in her hair where his cheek was pressed against the top of her head.

“I was just plain scared,” she replied, the truth spilling from her lips. “This doesn't scare you?” As she asked this one of her hands joined his, fingers twining against the fabric of her shirt.

“Not even a little bit,” he said. “I'm scared of plenty of things happening right now. I'm scared of Dervahl besting us. I'm scared of getting stuck in the Motherland. But having a family with you? That doesn't scare me at all. That's the dream.”

Aloy felt tears surface in her eyes. It made no sense because the feeling radiating through her was that of overwhelming relief and happiness. “There you go saying the right thing again,” she said against his chest, with a little sniff.

“I have my moments,” he said, giving her a soft squeeze. “So this is why you went so easy on me today. I don't deserve that. If anything you should have gone harder. You should have kicked me in the balls or something.”

“Zahra asked why I hadn't burned your clothes and thrown your maul into a lake,” Aloy said with a small laugh.

“That's probably what she would do,” Erend said. “I at least expected to sleep on the floor. Some silent treatment.” He ran a hand down her hair, pressing a silent kiss to her forehead.

“I considered it,” she said. “And maybe if I hadn't found out in the middle of all this you would have suffered a bit longer. Under the circumstances though, I needed us to be okay.”

“Dodged an arrow,” he joked. Then he released her from their embrace to look at her face, fingers brushing back hair. “I'm still going to make it up to you. One day at a time. By doing everything I can to make you safe, comfortable and happy. Because you're having our baby.”

It was the first time the word baby had been spoken without a feeling of fear running through Aloy. It was something about the way Erend said it. “Our baby,” she repeated softly.

“By the Forge, it just hit me,” he said, he raised a hand to his forehead and as he did so fell back to the pillows. “I picked literally the worst day to pull a dumb move like I did. I put you directly in harm’s way. Today. Of all days.”

Aloy laughed, sliding down next to him, propping herself up on her elbow to look at his unshaven face. “Not the best timing, no,” she agreed. She traced the line of his hair growing in alongside his mohawk with her fingertips.

Erend looked up at her with such fondness that she felt for the first time in hours like everything was going to be okay. Her red hair fell around her face as she lowered it to his, kissing him once before settling into his shoulder.

“We need to get the hell out of the Motherland,” she said against his chest.

“No arguments here,” Erend said. “Any chance you can send a machine in to squish Dervahl so we can go home.”

They laughed together then, his breath warm on her forehead. “If only,” she said, yawning.

Now that she'd told him, the final step she'd promised to accomplish today, exhaustion was starting to overtake her. Erend kissed her forehead again, cuddling her close as she drifted off to sleep in the safety of his arms.

—————-

The soft crackle of the fire and Aloy's slow steady breathing were the only sounds in the cabin, well that and the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears as Erend’s mind spun with everything.

How had he not realized she wasn't feeling well? He wondered to himself. There had been so much going on, and she had always seemed her usual, self-assured and healthy self.

Erend combed over his memories of the previous couple days, looking for signs he had missed. He thought of the Thunderjaw hunt and for a moment felt like HE might vomit. That jump she had made…

Pressing his hairy cheek to her forehead, he took a deep breath and tried to push this image from his mind.

Another image surfaces, of her holding her stomach by the fire earlier before requesting food. He understood the moment so much better now, and was glad he had acted as he had. To think for a moment he had considered giving her ale to calm her down.

Respect for the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms rose in his chest. She'd come back and kept so together while this weighed on her alone, scared of his reaction. Aloy was the strongest woman he had ever known.

Scratch that, he thought. She was the strongest person he had ever known. Full stop.

Erend's eyes grew heavy at last, and he allowed them to close. Letting his mind the luxury of drifting to thoughts of the future. He imagines them getting ready for dinner in their apartment in Meridian, Aloy’s belly is round and she's dressed not in armors but in Carja silks. He places a plate of food in front of her at the table and bends to kiss her. Her fingers run through his mohawk as he does this, and remain there as he then bends further to kiss her pregnant stomach.

This is the last image in his mind as he joins Aloy in sleep.

—————-

Brant had flown through the night, over the mountains at an altitude where the air felt thin, and they'd had to huddle together on the back of the Glinthawk to keep warm. Anehita had fallen asleep, tucked under his arm, her face half covered in the fur pelt he had pulled around her shoulders.

Behind him, the sky was starting to lighten as he flew West away from the rising sun. He could just make out the Meridian skyline in the distance, slowly urging the hawk to lose height over the canyon.

“Annie, you should wake up and watch the sun rise,” he said, using the arm around her shoulder to gently rock her.

The air was cool on his face, he felt it in his unkempt goatee as they soared on, Anehita slowly stirring against him. She yawned as her head fully surfaced from beneath her covering, looking around them surprised to be flying.

Brant tightened his arm around her to remind her she was securely next to him.

“We’re almost there,” he said, nodding forward. She moved her eyes from his face, to the horizon they were flying towards.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” she said. “Now you’ve been up all night.” Anehita leaned against him, some of her dark hair whipping past his face in the endless wind.

“It’s fine, I can sleep when its done,” Brant said.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the sky getting ever lighter overhead as he bore South West, towards the Spire. He had considered flying straight to the Sun Palace, but the only place he had known the birds to be kept was up on the Alight.

He circled the Mesa once before coming in for the landing. Brant was still relatively inexperienced at flying the Glinthawk and landing was the most nerve racking part.

Brant held his breath as the Spire towered ever higher overhead the closer they got to ground, he released it a burst as the clawed feet of the Glinthawk thudded to the earth. After hours atop the beast it was with relief that he clambered down from its back.

Once down, he raised a gloved hand to Anehita, helping her off. She slid her arms around him, and he allowed them the moment to embrace, relieved to be done traveling for now.

“Will it stay here?” she asked, as they parted.

“I sure hope so,” Brant said, looking up to the face of the fearsome hawk. “I guess we will find out when we come back for it.”

He held out his hand to her, and she took it. With a gentle tug he urged them onward. He felt inside his pocket with his other hand, ensuring the letter was still safely tucked there.

Brant led them off of the Alight, to the winding trail that hugged the edge of the Mesa down into the Valley. The sky was fully light now, a new day dawning in Meridian as the pair moved forward towards their goal.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a great big ball of fluff after writing this. I love them both so much that it took great care To get this where I wanted it. It's probably been reread more than any other chapter before publishing. 
> 
> And with it we've officially reached the bottom of that rollercoaster drop. Entering the final lull before we hit the next and last lift hill. 
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing on the ride with me.


	68. Rocky Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **The Underdog** \- _Spoon_
> 
>  **Twilight Campfighter** \- _Guided By Voices_

The Sun Palace was quiet that morning, Avad was drinking tea in the royal sitting room, his billowy pants fluffed out where his legs were crossed. News had been scarce the past few days, since Elof and his crew had come barreling through on their way to the Motherland.

Every scout Marad had sent since then had yet to return.

Which was why a near permanent frown had cemented on the King’s lips as he sipped his tea. It had been DAYS. The Vanguard had never returned from the Claim. No one had returned from the Motherland.

No, Avad was most unusually in the dark and hating every moment of it.

So consumed was he dwelling upon this fact, at first he didn’t hear the scuffle going on outside on the terrace.

“I’m here to see the Sun King,” someone was insisting.

“You’ll have to queue up like everyone else,” a guard was arguing back.

“Look at the armor, do you think I wear this for my health? I’m a member of the Vanguard!”

Avad rose from his seat, setting his tea cup back on the tray. He walked swiftly to the door, the pointed claw tips of his shoes tapping along on the tile as he went.

“Is there a problem here?” The King asked, as he stepped into the door frame.

The Oseram Vanguard was being physically held back at the shoulders by two Carja guards, but as his eyes found Avad relief washed over his face.

“Your highness,” Brant said, attempting and failing to bow thanks to the arms restraining him. “I have come from the Motherland. I have a letter for you from Aloy.”

Avad’s heart rate increased in an instant. “Release him at once!”

“What about the girl?” the guard asked.

“Her too, release them both,” Avad demanded, no longer having the patience to deal with this pointless delay.

Brant straightened up as he was released, eying the guards with poorly hidden disgust. He seized Anehita’s hand and pulled her from among them, passing through the door into the sitting room.

The King followed swiftly. He called out to one of his personal guards. “Could you fetch Marad for me?”

“There’s no need, sir.” Marad was coming up the stairs from below. “I’m here.”

Brant had shown Anehita to a comfortable seat, before pulling the letter from his pocket and handing it over to Avad. Marad looked confused for a moment, sinking into his usual seat.

“A letter from Aloy,” the King said, to answer his advisor’s inquisitive look.

Avad tore the envelope open, as he found his way to his high back chair. Inside, folded together were two pieces of paper. One was filled with the tidy scrawl he knew belonged to Aloy. The other was a map.

Sitting down, he handed this to Marad, and began to read the letter to himself. Marad spread the map out on the central table next to the tea tray.

“According to the letter,” Avad said. “The marks on the map indicate camps of Dervahl’s men. Fifty to a hundred per camp.”

“By the sun,” Marad gasped, his dark brow furrowing as he took in the volume of marks.

“Looks like she’s been using a Stormbird to map them,” the King said, continuing the letter. “But that she’s been unable to locate where exactly Dervahl himself is among all these men.”

“This is why my scouts never returned,” Marad said, tracing a route on the map. “All travel to the East of us is constricted.”

Brant, who was sitting close to Anehita on one of the cushy benches, seemed to finally find his voice again. “The Nora can’t even get supplies in and out,” he said.

“I’m concerned the stress must be taking a toll on Aloy,” the King said, allowing himself a moment of levity. “She’s clearly not herself, she calls you a brilliant strategist Marad.”

Avad reached the end of the letter, his eyes sliding past her signature to the postscript. Immediately he felt his throat tighten. He drew his eyes from the parchment, looking to the Oseram war maul that hung proudly on the wall of the sitting room.

“Anything else?” Marad asked, fortunately not looking up from the map.

“Just that with his numbers the Motherland can’t hold forever,” the King said, swallowing hard to push down the lump in his throat. “She’s asking for aid without coming out and demanding it.”

The King folded up the letter, not wanting to look at the postscript a moment longer. He rose to his feet with it still clutched in his hand and began to pace.

“All we have is the Carja army,” Marad said. “The Vanguard may be stuck in the Claim.”

“How would it effect protection for the city itself?” Avad asked. “How much of the Carja army can we spare?”

“We can spare plenty,” Marad said. “And should, because if Dervahl succeeds there, we will be next. He will come with an army atop machines.”

“Aloy says the spear is locked behind a door only she can open,” Avad argued.

“If you think for even a second that the Nora won’t make a deal to save their skins -“ Marad began.

“A door only ALOY can open,” Avad said. “You think SHE would make a deal.”

“Not at first. You said it yourself, the Motherland can’t hold forever,” Marad retorted. “Her tribe will have to make a deal to survive UNLESS WE GO TO THEIR AID.” He’d raised his voice by the end of this, tapping hard on the map.

“Control of the spear is currently at the hands of the high matriarchs,” Brant said. “Thanks to a… misstep on our part, Aloy’s opinion will only be minimally considered on the matter.”

A beat of silence followed this.

“What sort of misstep?” Marad asked, looking up for the first time from the map to eye the young Vanguard.

“We tried to take the spear and bring it here,” Brant said. “Secretly. We didn’t even warn Aloy. We couldn’t get it out. Not with Dervahl’s forces.”

Marad let out a low whistle. Turning his attention back down to the map.

The King was finally taking a good look at the two messengers before him, taking in their puffy eyes, how they leaned on each other tiredly.

“Thank you both,” he said, realizing he hadn't done so yet. “You look dead on your feet perhaps you should take some time to rest while we go over this new information.”

Brant nodded. He rose, taking the hand of the woman who hadn't spoken one word the whole time they were there. They sidled out from along the table, bowing to the King before making for the door. Avad was about to turn back to the map when the young Vanguard paused.

“Aloy asked me to do one last thing,” he said, turning back to the King.

“What was that?” Avad asked, curious.

“She wanted me to tell me if you were unsure that you should read her postscript again and really think about it,” Brant said.

Seemingly having nothing more to say, he tucked Anehita tighter under his arm and left the sitting room.

The King looked down at the letter still clenched in his hands, his chest feeling tight. He unfolded the parchment again, flicking it open with his wrist to reread the words Aloy had to know would weigh heavy upon him when she wrote them.

_‘PS - I can't help but find myself thinking of Ersa in all of this. What would she do if she were here? How would she want us to handle it in her stead? I don't know the answer. Do you?’_

—————-

Aloy awoke with a start, her hand gripping her stomach as it lurched. Erend’s arm fell from around her, colliding with the bed with a soft thud. Somehow he didn't wake, snoring into his pillow.

She slid from the bed, knowing she had little time as the sting of bile rose in her throat. She went to the little used back door to the cabin, pulling it in to stumble out onto the steps.

Her knees met the second to last step, her fingers gripping the rough wooden edge as she heaved over the ground. At first a little. Then she got a second to breath. Then a little more, her stomach spasming as it expelled what was left of her meal from the night before.

Heavy footsteps, she hadn't properly closed the door. Erend kneeled on the step above her, reaching out both hands to scoop her hair back out of her face. Bundling it at the nape of her neck in one hand so that the other could run gently down her back as she heaved a third time.

Aloy tried to wipe her mouth on the back of her hand after this. “I didn't want you to see me like this,” she murmured, apparently vomiting truth along with her dinner.

“Moonflower, I would rather see it and help you over sleep while you're not feeling well,” Erend said softly, still stroking her back.

“You are helping,” she admitted, and then, realizing her stomach was settling, she leaned back to sit on her own feet. “I think it's done.”

Despite the fact Aloy was quite sure she looked like a hot sweaty mess, Erend still looked at her as if she was precious. He tucked hair back from her face before rising and offering her his hand. She pulled herself up, and followed him back into the cabin.

“You need water,” Erend said, depositing her so that she was leaning on the foot of the bed before going to fetch just that. He returned with his own canteen, unscrewing the top for her before pressing it into her hand.

He kept his eyes on her until she began drinking. Then as she realized how badly she'd needed the water, gulping it eagerly, he began to dress for the day.

“Thank you,” she said, her throat feeling less raw.

She lifted herself up off the bed, she set the canteen on the mantel and began dressing herself.

“Feeling better?” he asked as she did this. He was strapping on his chest plate on the other side of the bed.

“Starting to,” she answered honestly, reaching for her skirt, stepping into it and sliding it up over her hips before tightening it at the ties.

“Perhaps well enough to eat some breakfast?” Erend asked. The bed let out a creak as he sat on it to put on his armored boots, the last piece of his clothing aside from his coat.

“I'm sure by the time I smell it I'll want it,” Aloy said, popping her head out of the neck of her leather tunic.

Erend came around the bed as she laced it up. He had a look on his face that made her heart melt. Without hesitation she stepped into his arms, burying her face in his scarf. He ran a gloved hand down her hair and then along her back.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” she replied.

A gentle kiss on her forehead, before he released her to finish dressing. “I'll get the fire going and breakfast cooking. Take your time.”

Aloy let out a long breath, relaxing at these words. Returning calmly to the tie of her tunic, she was finally able to untangle the ends and get it fastened properly.

She was only just taking in the height of the sun outside, realizing how late in the morning it actually was. She reached for her boots, but as she turned swore she could hear someone saying her name.

Straightening up she strained her ears and heard it again. It was tinny and faint, Aloy reached up to her face and realized she wasn't wearing her Focus.

Her eyes roved the room, it was sitting on the mantel. She could hear Teb's voice speaking before she had even picked it up.

_‘Aloy. Aloy! Alooooooooy. I seriously need you to pick up. Aloy. ALOY!’_

She pressed it into place on the side of her face, activating it at the same time “Teb?”

_‘Finally, where have you been?’_

“Throwing up off the back porch, you?” Aloy asked, an edge creeping in her voice as she began tugging on her boots.

_‘Smooth Teb. .. I'm sorry I hope you're feeling better. And I'm sorry to add to your plate right now but Varl is on his way there.’_

“Okay, what does he want?” Aloy asked, finishing her dressing by attaching her fur lined leg bracers.

_‘He says that Erend and the others broke tribal law when they took the spear. He's on his way there with a handful of braves.’_

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she finally cottoned on to what he was saying. “To do what? Arrest them?” she asked somewhat desperately, though she knew the answer.

Autopilot was taking over, Aloy was rapidly donning her weapons. Her quiver, which was lighter on ammo than she would have liked, her bow, and Marad’s spear.

_‘That seemed to be the general idea yes, bringing them to face tribal justice. The usual puffery. Usually I would say, whatever let them toss them over the border but right now-‘_

“Tossing them over the border means handing them to Dervahl,” Aloy finished his thought. With this she pushed open the front door and left the safety of the cabin.

Erend was cooking already, whistling, carefree. She decided to let him have that a moment longer, hanging a right off the porch. She fetched some traps and went to the back gate of the homestead.

She set several just on the outside, across the gate, and just inside. Aloy moved swiftly with the muscle memory of many similar traps set in her past.

Doubling back to the main fire, Aloy had to remind herself to breath. Elof and Zahra had just crested the rise, presumably drawn by the smell of the food. It was Elof who spotted the look on her face first.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pausing as he was about to sit alongside the fire.

Erend turned his head, his bushy brows furrowing as he too took in her demeanor.

“There are several Nora braves on their way here to arrest you all,” Aloy said. “So just your average morning I suppose.”

_‘I'm almost there. Don't be alarmed.’_

Alarmed? Aloy wondered. Why would she be alarmed?

Then the screech of the Stormbird sounded overhead, making both Elof and Zahra reach for weapons.

“Relax, that's Teb,” Aloy said, holding a hand out to indicate they should sit.

  
She turned to Erend who somehow had not stopped cooking. “Varl?” Erend asked.

“How did you know?” Aloy asked.

Erend turned the meat on the spit, rotating where the flames hit it. “He just never seemed to like me.”

The Stormbird had made ground behind her, she pulled her eyes from Erend to turn and greet Teb.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” Aloy called down the hill.

“That's always nice to hear,” Teb replied, climbing down from the massive machine.

“I was talking to the Stormbird,” Aloy quipped.

She walked to the edge of the rise so she could see his scandalized face as he climbed the earthen steps up to them. “They were at the fork when I flew over,” he said as he came level with her. “They seemed to be having a heated debate on whether it was a good idea to proceed.”

Aloy let him skirt by her, going to his usual stump and lowering himself onto it as if nothing of a pressing nature was occurring at the moment. Then he looked at Zahra and Elof. “You two should probably hide in the cabin. Make it look like all of your party returned to Meridian,” Teb said.

They both looked to Aloy, who nodded. “It's not a bad idea.”

Zahra looked mildly annoyed, gathering her cape around her as she went, Elof trailing behind looking resigned. Erend was plating the food, he set it on the table as the cabin door closed behind him.

Hunger took over, Aloy didn't care if Varl came up the path that moment, she was eating before dealing with him. She sat down on her usual stump and plucked a piece of roasted rabbit from the plate and began eating it.

Erend was looking pleased with himself as she ate, taking only a couple pieces before settling on the now abandoned log across the fire.

Teb looked between the two of them and Aloy realized she needed to clear the air to free his tongue.

“Teb knows by the way,” Aloy said, casually between bites.

Erend nearly choked on his. Coughing a bit as he emitted a small “oh”.

“I was there when she found out. Congrats by the way,” Teb said, giving Erend a genuine smile.

It was with relief that Aloy saw him return it.

“Thanks, man,” Erend said, finding his voice. “So long as I don't arrested here in a minute it's going to be grand.” He joked but the true threat of that happening loomed beneath the surface.

“You could leave,” Teb said. “Both of you. You could get on the bird and go back to Meridian where it's safe.”

Aloy swallowed the bite she had been chewing. “Teb…”

“I'm serious, Aloy,” Teb insisted. “If they're going to try separate you from your mate, then they must not need your help.”

“You need my help,” Aloy rebutted. “And no one is going to separate anyone. Trust me.”

She had eaten her fill, rising to her feet feeling significantly better than she had felt an hour before. Erend had wisely said nothing to the suggestion of flying off into the sunset back to Meridian.

“So what's your plan here? Talk him down and if not, there's a conveniently placed Stormbird?” Erend asked, looking to her over the fire.

Aloy smiled, as that was not far from the truth. “Something like that,” she answered, turning her attention down to the machine stretching its wings below and then past it to the gate Varl might step through at any moment.

It was looking to be another long day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh did you think I was gonna let them relax or something? No the plot rolls on!
> 
> I've been doing deep planning for this the last act of After the Shadows pass. The final clash with Dervahl. The wrap up. I made some decisions. I both look forward to and dread revealing them each to you in the coming chapters.
> 
> There is a complimentary stack of paper bags at the end of every chapter to breath into. 
> 
> Thanks and love to my fabulous commenters.


	69. A Gnarled Varl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **The Funeral** \- _Band of Horses_
> 
> **Your Hand of Sun and Jewels** \- _The Flight_

Erend wasn’t sure how he was meant to be feeling at that particular moment. He had to keep telling himself to stay sitting on the sideways log, or else he might have joined Aloy in her pacing.

It would have been too much to hope for a calm day to follow the chaos that had been the day before. All Erend wanted in the world was time to just be with Aloy. To sit in quiet with no looming danger. To talk about their future and make plans.

He knew the reality was that until they found a way out of the situation they were in with Dervahl, there wouldn’t be much time for such things. Erend would have to steal moments in the morning and before bed until he could get them safely home again.

“How are you feeling?” Teb asked, as the waiting wore on to the point Erend was wondering if perhaps the braves had turned back.

Aloy stopped pacing, turning to answer her friend. “I feel okay now,” she answered. “Now that I have some food in there.” She ran a hand across her stomach and for some reason seeing her do so, almost casually, sent electricity through Erend.

“I brought you something that should help when the nausea happens,” Teb said. He adjusted on his stump to pull something from a pouch along his hip. It was a knurled looking piece of root. “It’s ginger root. Got a bit of a bite to it, but chewing on a piece should settle your stomach.”

Erend realized something. “There’s ginger in Ersa’s hangover cure too,” he said. “Now I know why. And its safe for the baby?”

“It is,” Teb answered, nodding to him. “My mother used to chew it when she was pregnant with my little sister.”

Aloy was looking touched, turning the root over in her hands. “Thanks Teb,” she murmured. “You’re a good friend.”

“A better friend would have brought it to you yesterday,” Teb joked. “But of course I didn’t think of it until today.”

Stowing the root in her own pouch, Aloy turned abruptly. The Stormbird had let out a squawk.

“They’re here,” Aloy breathed. “Erend, stay up here.”

“Hey, wait just a minute,” Erend protested, not at all liking the fact that Aloy was taking a weapon in hand while telling him to stay back. He lifted himself off of the log and reached for her arm.

“Please.” Aloy gave him a pleading look that made his insides turn to jelly, his hand freezing short of clutching her forearm. He nodded even if it was against his better judgement, and she turned her back to him, looking down the hill.

Teb had gone halfway down the rise, drawing his bow and notching an arrow. He stood at the ready as another more urgent screech from the bird sounded.

Varl stepped through the log built gate at the foot of the path that ran through the middle of the homestead. He was flanked by two braves on either side of him.

His dark face bore a more severe frown than normal, as his brown eyes moved from the Stormbird, to Teb, then up to Aloy. She was standing on the top most of the earthen steps, her bow in her hand but held loosely at her side.

“Aloy!” Varl called up to her. He made to come closer, but the bird spread its wide metallic wings menacingly.

“That’s close enough I think,” Aloy said. She glanced over her shoulder to Erend, who stood next to the fire trying to remind himself to remain calm. ‘I love you’ she mouthed. Then before he could return the gesture, she turned back as Varl was speaking again.

“Then you will come down and talk to me,” Varl demanded.

Erend wanted to reach out again, and this time stop her, but held back, taking her place standing at the top of the rise as she descended it to join the party below.

—————-

Aloy took her time walking down the earthen steps. She glanced to Teb as she passed, his eyes were focused on the braves below, bow held at the ready. The others behind Varl were murmuring amongst themselves about this, pointing it out.

She strode slow and purposefully down the path, under the extended wing of the Stormbird, until Aloy found herself standing face to face with Varl just inside the main gate into the homestead.

“I take it you know why I’m here?” Varl asked. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart, his arms crossed over the circular leather emblem on the front of his armor.

Aloy looked around them as if she had no idea. “Nice day for a walk, maybe?” she asked.

“For the love of All-Mother, Aloy,” Varl growled. “Of all the moments for you to decide not to take something seriously.”

The braves behind Varl had grown quiet, all eyes on the exchange at hand. They stood feet from the two training dummies that leaned up against the inside of the fence.

“Oh, I take all of this very seriously,” Aloy said, adjusting her weight from one foot to the other, her bow still clenched in her hand, though she kept itching to switch to the spear now that she had come so close. “I just don’t take whatever this is you’re doing seriously.”

“You are harboring fugitives here,” Varl said. “They’ve broken tribal law, and they must answer for their crimes.”

“Do you hear yourself right now?” Aloy asked, stepping sideways still looking at him. She swapped weapons finally, seizing Marad’s spear, her fingers wrapping tightly around the wrapped scarves on the handle. “The spear is safely back inside the Womb of the Mountain. Everything else is trivial unless it helps us prepare for when Dervahl’s forces come for it.”

“I’m not sure I can trust your assessment on the size of his alleged forces,” Varl said. “And violations of tribal law are never trivial.”

“Oh really? Never?” Aloy hissed, finally starting to bristle at his attitude and his flippancy. “It’s not trivial to punish someone for, say, speaking to a young outcast girl who is lost and separated from her guardian? Don’t talk to me about tribal law.”

A silence fell over the assembled party after this declaration. Varl was making fists with his hands at his sides now, only a few paces remained between herself and where he stood. She wanted to look back to Erend, but she kept her eyes on the brave before her.

“What happened to you?” Varl asked. “Forget tribal law for a second, he betrayed you. He lied to Teersa, do you think she'll ever look at him the same after this?” Aloy heard Erend make a grunt behind her and she checked over her shoulder to ensure he had remained in place. “There was once a time where if you betrayed Aloy of the Nora it was the last thing you did.”

“You make me sound heartless,” Aloy said, slightly stung at the implication.

“Not heartless,” Varl said. “But you definitely had more of a spine.”

Aloy let out a hollow laugh. “If you believed that for a second you would be storming the hill right now,” she said.

One of the braves behind Varl seemed to take this as an invitation. He took a couple steps forward toward a the path up to the cabin, but an arrow made ground between his feet making him jump back.

Spinning round, Aloy saw Teb notching a fresh arrow. “Don't even think about it,” he called down.

Varl seemed agitated by this. He paced like a caged animal, still staying just a few paces from where Aloy still stood, spear in hand ready for anything.

“Teb, why are you doing this?” Varl shouted up to him.

“Because it's the right thing to do,” Teb said. “Sometimes people do the wrong thing for the right reasons. The spear was recovered. No harm no foul I figure.” He declared this still standing with his bow ready to let an arrow fly at a moment's notice.

“Man he's really got you all fooled,” Varl said, shaking his head as if he almost felt sorry for them. It made Aloy’s blood boil. “I tried to be supportive. Really I did. Even if you just had to pick an outlander for your mate but then he does this. He stole not just from the tribe but from you and you forgive him. You go back to bed with him.”

“That's what this is all about?” Aloy practically shouted this question, advancing on him a couple steps, bringing the space between them down to maybe four paces. “This is all because I picked him over you.”

“It's not too late,” Varl spoke suddenly in a soft voice, stepping closer. “If it's pride that keeps you with him you don't have to stay. I know you think you love him.”

Aloy's resolve snapped, she released a hand from the handle of the spear and smacked Varl right across the face. She then promptly retreated a few steps back, spear held defensively in front of her. The braves behind Varl had rippled at her actions, holding weapons more tightly, tensing.

“Get off my land,” Aloy demanded in an even firm voice.

Varl straightened up. Aloy had stepped into the shadow of the Stormbird, its fierce pointed beak hung a few feet above her head. Varl eyed it holding out his arms to his men to indicate they should stand down.

“This isn't over,” Varl said. “I'm going to the high matriarchs.”

“I'm sure Lansra will be happy to assist,” Aloy said, a bitter edge to her voice. “She always relishes an opportunity to make my life a living hell.”

“You think Teersa won't be in? I think I can convince her,” Varl said, a taunting tone in his voice. “You keep burning bridges at this rate and you'll end up an outcast again.”

As he said this, he turned, his men going with him funneling out the gate with him at the rear.

Aloy scoffed, gripping the spear a bit harder than necessary as she shouted back. “Oh please do! Please outcast me because then at least it would be against tribal law for you to speak to me ever again!”

Varl paused for the briefest of moments, framed in the gateway, letting these words wash over him. Then he left without so much as a look back.

Aloy took a minute to just breath, her heart had been beating against the inside of her chest for a good third of that conversation. She ducked under the wing of the bird to return up the path. As she caught sight of Erend and Teb she paused.

Teb was standing with an arm thrown across Erend keeping him from proceeding further down the path, clearly having decided at some point to come in to her aid. If it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping through her veins she probably would have found this funny and sweet, but at the moment a twinge of annoyance went through her as she realized how close he came to barreling in against her will.

“That seems about right,” she said, pursing her lips as she looked from the arm that was holding him back to Erend’s face. He looked sheepish, rubbing his hand down his own Mohawk as she passed them on her way up to the main fire. Then she went further on, around the cabin, to fetch more traps.

Teb, realizing what she was doing as she came back around with her arms filled with contraptions, stepped forward. “Here, let me,” he said, taking them off of her hands. “Definitely don’t need anyone sneaking up on you all.” He went of down the rise to set them up around the main entry to the homestead.

Erend cleared his throat. “So about the part where you chose me over Varl…” he trailed off. It wasn’t a question, and yet it was.

“He was only ever in the running in his own imagination,” Aloy said, shortly.

“Ouch, burn,” Elof said, pushing open the cabin door and stepping out on the porch.

Aloy nearly jumped out of her skin, she had completely forgotten that he and Zahra were hiding in the cabin.

“The real shame is: I thought we were doing better,” Aloy said, with a sigh. “Now I have to go stop him from convincing the Matriarchs to banish you all.”

She was pacing. She didn’t know when she’d started doing so, but she walked from the steps up to the porch to the edge of the rise, then back again. Then she repeated this.

“Let him try,” Teb called up from down below.

“And if he succeeds?” she called back. “No, no, I will go. In fact, I should go now.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Elof said, almost hesitantly. He had walked Zahra to their usual seat, but had not joined her in actually sitting. “This guy clearly got under your skin.”

His brown eyes were watching her pace, out of the corner of her eye she cold see Erend also watching, seemingly on edge. “I want to know what he said to get himself slapped,” Erend said.

“You couldn’t hear that part? Probably a good thing,” Aloy answered.

“Now I REALLY want to know,” Erend said.

Aloy shook her head as if trying to rattle her brain back into place. “I’m just going to go,” Aloy said. “I can’t sit here and do nothing about this.”

Teb had returned from down below, and he was wearing the most serious face Aloy had ever seen on him. “No, you’re not going,” he said firmly. “You need to sit down, and breath.”

Aloy wasn’t sure why, but she listened to him, sinking slowly down onto her usual fire adjacent stump. Behind Teb the others were looking surprised at the effectiveness.

“That’s better,” Teb said. “Do you remember what you said the other day? About the spear being top priority and everything else is secondary?” For a second his eyes flicked down to her tummy then back up to her face. “Well, almost everything else is secondary.”

“But…” Aloy began.

“No buts,” Teb replied stubbornly. “You’re staying here. If I remember correctly today is supposed to be ammo day. I will go. You will craft ammo and breath. Deal?”

Aloy opened her mouth then, realizing she didn’t actually have an argument back closed it again and nodded. Erend was staring open mouthed at this. “You’ve got to teach me how you did that,” he said, but he physically winced at the looks they gave him in response.

“You’ll keep me posted?” she asked.

“Of course.” He gave her a small pat on the shoulder before departing the vicinity of the fire. “I’m leaving the bird here by the way,” he called over his shoulder as he went. “Just in case.”

Erend approached cautiously, clearly sensing that Aloy was in a mood. He dropped down to one knee, bringing himself down to her level where she sat on the low stump. He reached out a gloved hand and tugged slightly playfully on one of her bead tipped braids.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked in a soft voice. “What the hell did he say to you?”

Aloy brought her eyes up to him properly for the first time since Varl left. “You don’t want to know,” she answered. “Let’s just say, I let him off easy with the slap.”

“Well, whatever it was, he’s an idiot,” Erend said, squeezing her shoulder. “And he probably has no idea what he’s talking about.”

“He doesn’t,” she said. Erend reached forward, stopping himself short of resting his hand on her stomach where she sat. She saw him catch himself at the last second, sliding it to her waist instead as he leaned forward on his knee to kiss her.

—————-

Brant was groggy and disoriented when he awoke. For the first time in a while he was in his own bed, sleeping in his own bedroom in Meridian. An intense amount of light was filtering in through the curtains. What time was it?

He rolled over, reaching for Anehita only to find she wasn’t there. It wasn’t until he sat up in slight panic that he heard the soft sound of water sloshing coming from the wash room.

Of course, she was taking the opportunity to wash up, he thought to himself. He had to force himself to get moving, his brain slowly coming back to itself and remembering why he was asleep in the middle of the day.

He was just swinging his legs out of the bed when Anehita padded barefoot back into the bedroom, clad only in a bathrobe.

His bathrobe.

Brant nearly tripped on his own feet as he stood up from the bed. He wanted so very badly to reach out and take that robe right off her, but they hadn’t ever gone beyond kissing so far and they had pressing matters elsewhere.

“Oh good, you’re up,” she said, running fingers through damp hair and looking at her own clothing. She hadn’t noticed that he was ogling her. “Perfect timing, wash room is free.”

The subtext here was clear, he needed to clean himself. She wasn’t wrong. Brant didn’t trust himself to speak, so he made some sort of grunt of agreement before ducking into the washroom.

He hadn’t realized how badly he needed the bath until he’d had it. Sliding on truly clean clothes for the first time in what felt like ages, he felt significantly better than when he’d come flying sleepless into Meridian.

It was past noon by the time they got underway again, being buffeted around by the heavy afternoon foot traffic as they made their way to the Sun Palace. Brant was only just starting to worry how they would get in to see the King, after that morning’s debacle, when the bridge lined with Carja guards came into view.

Brant increased his pace, tugging Anehita along by her hand until his feet met the paneling of the bridge. He made it two steps before a feather topped guard was waving him down. Brant was about to snap at the man, and a moment later was relieved he didn't.

“Sir, SIR! The King is expecting you,” he said in a hurried voice, the red feathers atop his shining helmet flicking here and there with his motions.

“Oh,” was all Brant managed to say in his surprise. They were ushered swiftly up the stairs and into the sitting room.

The space was bustling with activity. In the middle of it was Marad, talking urgently with two men who looked to be high ranking generals of the army. People were coming and going all around them as their guide brought them straight to the King.

Avad was sitting in his high back chair, reading a piece of parchment. He looked up as they arrived. “Excellent, your timing couldn't be more perfect,” the King said. He folded up the paper, turning to his side table where an envelope and seal press waited. He slid what Brant now understood to be a letter into the envelope, dropped red wax on the closure, and pressed into it a sun symbol.

Then the King stood, purposefully, the letter held gently in his hands. “As I'm sure you can tell, the Carja army will be deploying to aid the Motherland. This,” he said, holding out the letter for Brant to take. “Is a letter for Aloy detailing exactly what movements they intend to make. I trust you can get it to her?”

Brant was nodding, saying an internal prayer that the Glinthawk had stayed put up on the Alight where he had left it.

“There's one more thing I would like you to deliver,” Avad said, he signaled one of his personal guards who brought to him a large leather parcel. Brant scrambled to place the letter safely in a pocket before receiving this significantly larger item. “Give this to Erend. I trust he will know what to do with it.”

It had the feel of a weapon, and it was wrapped completely in a leather satchel and tied around with a tie like the Vanguard often did with weaponry.

“I will deliver it,” Brant said, swallowing any questions he had about the contents of both items he was being sent back with.

“Thank you,” the Sun King said, sliding back into his regal chair. “Good luck.”

The couple bowed quickly as they were already being shown out by the same man who had shown them in. Soon they were back in the square on the other side of the bridge. Brant strapped the leather parcel to his back, alongside his own pack, before looking down to Anehita.

“We better keep moving,” she said, her eyes coming to his. Knowing she was right, and feeling as if he had barely stepped foot at home, he seized her hand and led them on their way.

They made it to the top of the Alight by mid afternoon, Brant breathing a sigh of relief as the Glinthawk was perched atop one of the crumbling battlement walls that lined the central circle of the mesa. For once, things were going their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits behind desk in her lair moving pieces into place on a map*
> 
> Closer. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting.


	70. Collecting Resources and Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **It Was Love** \- _The Elected_
> 
>  **Always Love** \- _Nada Surf_

“We’re going to need more ridgewood,” Aloy said.

She, Elof, Zahra, and Erend were looking down at the gathered crafting supplies that were lined up along the edge of the cabin porch.

“Got plenty of stuff for sling ammo though,” Elof said, looking pleased. “I know you prefer your arrows.”

Aloy didn’t say anything back to this and Elof felt his stomach sink just a little further. She obviously had every right to be brisk with him, every right to ice him out, and yet all he could do was desperately attempt to make small talk in hopes of tricking her into talking to him beyond just the necessary.

She stepped up onto the porch over the materials to go into the cabin to fetch something, when Erend spoke softly at his friend’s shoulder. “Just… give her time,” Erend said.

“She didn’t need much time to forgive you,” Elof whispered back out of the corner of his mouth.

“That’s… different,” Erend replied. “First, I didn’t leave with you. Second, well, last night-“

“I do NOT want to know what you two did last night,” Elof said, holding up a hand. “Keep your make up sex to yourself.”

“No, not like that,” Erend said, starting to laugh. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Aloy had stepped back out of the front door, immediately distracting him.

Zahra had already gathered some materials from the stocks for freeze arrows and had settled into a spot near the fire to begin crafting them. Elof went to find a workspace himself, stealing looks at Aloy and Erend as he did so.

Erend had followed her around the side of the cabin, and a ways towards the back access gate to the homestead. He, as he had all day, looked worried and she looked impatient. She tried twice to just walk away from him, but he managed to catch her gently around the waist both times.

Elof wasn’t sure why he was watching them. Perhaps because he was just as concerned about any damage caused to their relationship as he was about damage to their friendship. Possibly more so, he thought, as he cut just a bit of wire binding to begin his ammo crafting.

When he looked back up, Aloy was smiling for the first time Elof had seen that day. Erend was leaned close talking to her, a hand pressed to Aloy’s tummy, fingers slightly splayed over the brown fabric that covered her midriff underneath her Nora garb.

Elof took in a sharp breath, dragging his eyes away as it suddenly occurred to him that he was possibly trespassing on a private moment. He distracted himself with his crafting, knowing the gesture he had seen could only mean one thing. He thought of Erend’s unfinished sentence just a few minutes before.

Of course, that’s why the couple were not letting the spear situation keep them fighting. They had more important things to worry about. Guilt bubbled up inside Elof as he realized the wrench he had helped throw into their relationship, considering what he now suspected.

So consumed was he by these thoughts, he didn’t notice that Erend had returned until he spoke.

“Hey, um… mind helping me with something?” Erend asked, his eyes moving momentarily to Zahra, then back to Elof’s. “Out back?”

Elof set down what he was working on and nodded, following his friend off around the edge of the cabin.

—————-

Teb could hear the argument before he breeched the door into All-Mother mountain. He could hear Varl’s angry voice echoing back to him through the cavernous metal hallways as he walked down the first ramp.

“How can we allow them to remain here after what they’ve done?” Varl was shout asking.

“We need every pair of hands that can fight, to fight,” Jezza answered. “We are incredibly outnumbered.”

“We don’t know how outnumbered we are, or are not, because we can’t trust the intel,” Varl hissed.

Teb had reached the last ramp down, taking it slowly. He was waiting for someone to look up and see him. They were huddled off to one side of the cavernous main changer: all three High Matriarchs, a gaggle of junior matriarchs, Varl, and his men.

“You’re choosing not to trust the intel,” Teb said, clearly and distinctly, leaning casually against a mounted metal pole topped with a light of some ancient kind that no longer worked. “Because if you accept the intel you have to recognize how trivial the thing you are focusing on is.”

“Teb!” Teersa was the first to greet him, and she did it so warmly that it clearly annoyed Varl, who scowled as the old Matriarch went to the new arrival. Teersa nearly squeezed the air right out of Teb with the hug she bestowed upon him.

“I take it YOU trust this supposed intel?” Lansra asked.

“Considering I helped to gather it,” Teb began coolly. “Yes, yes I do, but you don’t have to believe me. I’m sure the supply delivery not making it here was pure coincidence.”

Varl let out a low groan of annoyance. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“Thought that was obvious,” Teb said. “I’m here to speak on Erend and the others’ behalves. Unless of course we’re ready to drop the whole thing, because I could better use this time in many ways.”

“I liked you better when you were a stitcher,” Varl hissed. “You’re just a male version of Aloy at this point.”

Teb straightened up from where he’d been leaning, unable to keep a smile from his lips. “That’s the best compliment anyone has ever given me,” he said. “So kind of you to say.”

A couple of the junior matriarchs found this very funny, covering their mouths to stifle giggles. Lansra shushed them, and Teb found himself wondering if that woman ever had a sense of humor.

“Teersa, what is your word on this,” Matriarch Jezza asked. “Was tribal law broken? Should Erend and the other outlanders be arrested?”

Teersa’s eyes came back to Teb’s, in them was reflected the flickers of the many candles that illuminated the space, before she turned to the other Matriarchs. “No,” Teersa said, finally. “We need them. They’ve got combat skills.”

“They STOLE from us,” Varl said, in a harsh voice, pulling on his own dreadlocks in manic exasperation.

“Technically, they failed to steal from us,” Teersa corrected. “And sometimes people do the wrong things but with good intentions.”

“Is there a rehearsed script you two are following?” Varl asked looking from Teersa to Teb, who had said essentially the same thing as he stood between Varl’s men and the cabin earlier.

“I think this matter is settled,” Teersa said, stepping around Varl where he stood at the center of the gathering. “Teb, I need a word if you don't mind.”

“Of course,” he answered, as if he had a choice. She had hooked one of his arms and was already walking him off from the chamber.

Teersa led him to a room off the main hallway, a smaller room than the main one, but not very dissimilar in looks, with metal walls and doors being overtaken by the natural rock of the mountain. Candles shone from every surface around every wall. She released him and turned, activating the door behind them so that it closed.

The look on her face couldn't be more different than it had been in front of the others, her lips twisted into a frown as she turned to him.

“I hope that I didn't just make a mistake,” Teersa said. “I was honestly contemplating going the other way before you turned up.”

— — — — — -

Elof had actually never been around the back of the cabin, and he saw now why. It was just the smallest swatch of land with a couple trees between the back steps and a steep rock face up to the mountain peak. Erend went to this, leaning on it, letting his head fall back to the rock.

There was a few moments of silence as Elof leaned against a tree, bending his knee and bracing one of his boots on the trunk. Then when no one spoke for a moment he decided to say “So what’s up, Cap?”.

“It's been a hell of a week,” Erend answered.

“Week? Try year,” Elof said, with a chuckle. “And the punches keep coming.”

“You have no idea.” Erend lifted his head back up off of the mountainside to look at his friend.

“Listen Cap, I owe you an apology,” Elof began, and when Erend tried to wave him off he ignored him. “I made you take that spear. I MADE you. I know it. You know it. Now everything is a mess.”

Erend let out a laugh. “Things were already getting pretty messy here anyway,” Erend said. “That's Dervahl’s doing, not ours. I'm just glad she got to you all in time. Well, almost glad.”

There it was, the Behemoth in the corner. The real thing Elof needed to apologize for, not just to Erend but also to Aloy. “I… I should have handed the spear over when she got to us,” Elof said. “It was all adrenaline and testosterone and I've been thanking the sun ever since that she's a damn better fighter than me and didn't give me a chance to actually hurt her.”

Staring at the back wall of the cabin, Erend took a long while to answer. Elof noticed him clench and unclench his fists a couple times, and braced himself for what would be still deserved blows. “If you had hurt her,” Erend said through barely moving lips.

“I would be six feet under right about now I figure,” Elof said, only half joking. “There was a second I thought she was going to take care of it for you. And honestly, now that I've had her standing over me with a spear at my throat, I never want to be on any side but hers. She's terrifying.”

“In the best way,” Erend said. He was softening, his posture shifting, shoulders relaxing. “I guess as long as you learned your lesson.”

“Trust me, I have,” Elof said. “I am ready to do whatever she says. Let's end this. Fuck up Dervahl, and go the hell home.”

Erend looked wistful for a moment. “Home,” he said.

Quiet fell over them again, Elof wondering if he should mention that he had seen Erend’s goodbye to Aloy as she left to gather materials. He had expected it to be on the docket, and yet as the silence stretched on he wondered if he had been incorrect. He switched the leg he was standing on, deciding it was best to wait it out.

A couple minutes passed, in which Elof watched a rabbit hopping through the underbrush not far away. When he turned, he realized that Erend was a million miles away, his eyes staring off to some distance only he could see, a small smile on his face.

“Must be a good daydream,” Elof said after another minute.

Erend blinked rapidly, his eyes coming back into focus. He chuckled, and ran a hand down his hair. “Yeah, yeah it was,” he said. “You have no idea how badly I want to go home. Especially since, I found out last night, that Aloy is pregnant.”

“Holy shit,” Elof said, hoping he sounded appropriately surprised despite being fairly sure this was the case. “Who’s the father?” He joked, bracing himself for the inevitable punch in the arm.

“Very funny,” Erend said, smiling broadly as his fist retreated from the meat of his friend's shoulder.

Elof lifted himself up off of the tree, stepping close enough to place a gloved hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Seriously, congrats Cap,” he said. “You're going to be a great Dad. I know because I've seen you babysit children, I mean the Vanguard.”

“Thanks, man. I hope you're right, I've never really thought myself a good role model,” Erend said, leaning back on the rockface as Elof let his hand fall.

“You have been since you met her,” Elof said. “I saw the change after you all captured Dervahl together the first time. You… grew up. She rolled through town and straightened you right out.”

“She still keeps me straight,” Erend said. “Kept me straight for four months despite being in another territory. She… makes me want to be a better man.”

“That's love,” Elof said, retreating to his tree as Erend seemed content to spend some more time hanging out just the two of them. “I've never seen a love like yours. I actually told Aloy that the night we fished you out of that dungeon. The real deal.”

Another silence fell upon them, but this one was more comfortable than those before, as the two friends retreated to their own thoughts for a bit.

—————-

Teb's heart had sank, here he had thought by the interactions he had seen in the main chamber that Teersa had been on the same page with him on things. Sure, it was a dumb thing for the others to do, but once it was established as a blundering evacuation attempt and not an intentional forfeiture of the spear to the enemy Teb had found it easier to follow Aloy’s lead on the matter.

“You must be angry if you considered siding with Lansra,” Teb said. “But you said it yourself, they had good intentions.”

Teersa had come past him deeper into the room, her robes moving with her as she paced the space slowly. “The ancient ones had a saying,” she said, not looking at him. “The road to Hell is paved with good intentions”

“If the spear wasn't secured in this very mountain I might be inclined to agree with that,” Teb said. “They very nearly got themselves killed and landed a dangerous weapon into a bad man’s hands, but he is their enemy as much as he is ours.”

“How is Aloy doing?” Teersa asked. “I'm not sure if she told you…”

“She did,” Teb said, a little relieved for the change of topic. “Physically she is doing just fine. Erend is doting on her, you should have seen him making her breakfast.”

“At least he can do that properly,” Teersa said, pulling her robes tighter around her thin body. “I don't want to be cross with the man who is giving Aloy a chance at a normal life. All-Mother knows the girl deserves to know what it's like to have a proper family for once.” She let out a long sigh.

Teb let this last statement hang in the air for a moment. “If we can get them safely home, I believe Erend will give her the world if it's in his power,” Teb said. “Take it from someone who's been around them. From here on out the only thing he'll be doing is anything he can to keep her safe. That's what you ensured went undisturbed by siding with Jezza.”

Teersa seemed to relax at last, she nodded. “Good then,” she said. “All-Mother will have to take care of the rest.”

—————-

Aloy was relishing in being truly by herself for the first time since she could remember. Recent events had not allowed for much time for idle walks to collect one’s thoughts.

Though this walk was hardly idle. She had been feverishly gathering ridgewood to craft arrows, bundling them in bushels wrapped around with leather ties.

She had a sizeable stack now, and had wandered a bit further from the homestead than she had originally intended. She thought she'd take a moment to rest before hauling her spoils back, especially as it now looked like it might take two trips.

So she sank down to sit on the ground next to the pile. Her stomach gave a twinge, she criss crossed her legs and held it for a moment. Doing so made her think of Erend’s hand as he pressed it so tenderly there before finally letting her leave him behind at the cabin.

He had wanted to come with her, of course. Misunderstanding, as he often did, her need for occasional solitude as an affront of sorts. Fortunately he was so good with so many aspects of their relationship that she was confident there would be a day where he was better with this, too.

Aloy fished the odd looking root Teb had given her out of her pocket, and with a small knife from her belt she cut a small chunk off of the tip. She popped it in her mouth and in one chew was screwing up her face surprised at the taste. He had said it had a bite, and he was not kidding.

Yet as she gently chewed it, sucking the flavor down her throat, she found her stomach was indeed settling.

“Teb, you miracle worker you,” she said, looking down at the root before stowing it back where it came from.

A crackle sounded in her ear, making her wonder if she had actually said that across the Focus network. _‘Well, that was quite the adventure.’_ Teb said in her ear.

Aloy reached up, depressing her Focus to open the line. “How did it go?” she asked.

_‘Long story, I’m coming to you. But in short no one is going to arrest anyone anymore so relax.’_

She found she did at these words, flopping back onto the bushels behind her and uncrossing her legs to lay them out in front of her. “You should come up the back way, I am actually up here on the pass trying to figure out how to carry more ridgewood than one person can carry.”

_‘It's fortunate I do at the very least qualify as an additional person. I'll see you soon.’_

Aloy stretched her back, arching it against the pile supporting her. She closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face, her hand drifting subconsciously to her gut, her mind going back to Erend just inside the back gateway to the homestead.

-

“Alright, alright,” Erend said, as he pulled her back for the second time. “I'll let you go if you'll just give me one minute of your time first.”

Aloy went from annoyed at his incessant prevention of her leaving, to nostalgic at the turn of phrase in an instant. She stopped pulling against him, letting him settle her facing him.

“Maybe even two?” he asked hopefully.

She smiled despite herself, allowing him to tug her closer with his left hand that gripped her hip.

“I guess I can spare two,” she said. “For you.”

Erend leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, a gentle slow kiss, the scruff of his unshaven face tickling along her cheeks. His right hand came to rest on her belly as he did this, and she felt safe with it there, it was a touch of acknowledgement.

He pulled back from her lips, but his hand remained. “We’re going to make it through this,” he said, his face still very close to hers. “We’re going to go back home to Meridian, I'm gonna buy that couch we talked about for you to sit on when your feet are tired. I'm gonna baby proof the hell out of the apartment. I'll cook you dinner every night.”

Aloy's smile deepened as he spoke, a hand drifting to join his. “You've been thinking about this a lot already,” she said with a smile.

“It's all I can think about,” Erend admitted. “You, me, and our future.” He moved his hand in a gentle circular motion as he said this.

“It's on my mind too,” she said. “Well, that and all this.”

“One day all this, will be a distant memory,” Erend said. “I promise.”

He had kissed her one last time, before gently retracting his hands from her, and allowing her to go on her way.

-

Erend really did have a way with words when he needed to, Aloy thought as this memory faded. She was glad to know he was thinking that far ahead, it hadn't actually occurred to her to do so with the massive wall she felt stood between where she was now and the place Erend had described.

Yet… it was so easy to imagine now. The couch in her imagination was the same as the one she had once slept next to him on in Olin’s apartment. She is sitting with her legs tucked up underneath her on one end of the couch looking at - something on her Focus.

Whatever it is isn't as important as when the door opens and Erend comes in, perhaps coming home from fulfilling his Vanguard duty. His face shaven back into its usual facial hair configuration, a broad smile on his lips as his grey eyes find her. He hangs his hammer up on the wall and comes straight over to greet her with a kiss, his gloved hand finding its way to her pregnant belly.

“Laying down on the job I see,” Teb's voice cuts through her daydream, causing Aloy to sit up abruptly, eyes snapping open. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.”

“Must have drifted a bit,” Aloy fibbed, taking his offered hand and allowing herself to be lifted to her feet. She then brushed off some twigs from the bundles that clung to her from where she's been wallowing on the pile daydreaming.

“Seriously, how were you planning on carrying all of this alone?” Teb asked, starting to pick up bundles.

“The way I did it,” Aloy said, following suit. “By taking a nap and waiting for someone with nothing better to do to come along.” Her voice had a playful tone, and Teb let out a laugh as he took a swing at her with one of the bundles not even coming close to coming in contact.

“C’mon let's go before Erend sends out a search party,” Aloy said, after their laughter had died, and all of the ridgewood was in hand.

Together Aloy and Teb trekked off along the ridge back towards the homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. It's like the well deserved breath of fresh air after the mile hike. I also so love writing some of these conversations. 
> 
> Erend has also now infected Aloy with daydreams of the future. The sneaky devil. I hadn't even planned on that it just flowed out in this so naturally I let it happen. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read and a special shout to my awesome commenters. 
> 
> PS happy 70th chapter y'all.


	71. Late Night Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Two Weeks** \- _Grizzly Bear_
> 
>  **The Wind** \- _Cat Stevens_

Erend awoke in the half light of the cabin, the fire down to barely embers. A yawn took hold of him, as he blinked, unsure why he had awoken. His movements caused Aloy to stir against him, she was as usual tucked under his left arm, with hers draped across his chest.

He tightened his arm around her, holding her just a little bit closer as she slept. He reached to brush back the hair from her face when a squawk from outside made her eyes snap open.

This must have been what he risen him, he realized as Aloy sat up next to him looking towards the door to the cabin. She’s quicker than he is to wake up, sliding from the bed while he’s still rubbing sleep from his eyes and trying to get his brain together.

“Hang on,” he pleaded, as his feet made ground, padding to her. She had reached the door but hesitated at his words, turning to allow him to push past her and open it instead.

The homestead beyond was barely lit by the moonlight that shone down from above, Erend's eyes slid past their long dead fire from dinner, down to the Stormbird then up to whatever it was the machine was agitated with.

“It’s Brant and Anehita,” Aloy breathed at his shoulder, pointing up at it herself. The Glinthawk was hovering above the homestead, clearly unsure where to land with the other machine in the only good spot to do so.

Aloy disappeared from beside him, then returned with her Focus in hand, pressing it onto her face. Subsequently the stationed Stormbird took flight, vacating the necessary space for the others to land.

They scrambled to get shoes on so that they didn’t have to leave the cabin barefoot, Aloy shivered as Erend opened the door for a second time, and he checked on the threshold. “Here, put this on,” he said, yanking his coat from a peg on the wall. Erend stepped behind her, gingerly helping her slide it on over her arms and shoulders.

“Thanks,” she said in a soft voice, as he gave her a quick hug from behind.

The Glinthawk had properly landed by the time he and Aloy were stepping down off of the porch. Down below Elof was ducking out of the tent, his weapon unnecessarily gripped in his hand. Aloy stopped at the top of the rise, waiting as they were bound to come up to talk to them. She holds his long coat around her as she waits, and Erend decided that if they were going to be back outside at this hour they would need a fire.

He hauled wood from the rack on the side of the house, as voices get stronger coming up the rise. Both Zahra and Elof are awake now, walking with the returning messengers.

“Aloy!”

Erend isn’t surprised to see Anehita throw her arms around Aloy, reaching her before the others. He continues to strike his flint as this occurs until the sparks catch.

“Sorry to wake you all in the middle of the night,” Brant said, stepping up the last step. Erend rose from the squatting position he had been in, looking across the now kindled fire to the returning Vanguard, who is carrying a new leather bound parcel on his back.

“It’s fine, I’m glad you’re back safe,” Aloy said, stepping closer to the fire now that it was lit. “How did it go?”

“This, is for you,” Brant said, pressing the parchment envelope into her hands. “From the king.”

Aloy tore it open, turning so that the fire lit the words for her to read. Brant then sidled off the leather pack, stepping around the fire to Erend and holding it out.

“What’s this?” he asked, taking it.

“The King said you would know what to do with it,” Brant said, with a small shrug.

“He’s sending the Carja army,” Aloy said, her voice had a note of excitement to it. “They’re going to flank from the West and North, so that we can pressure from multiple fronts.”

Her eyes came to Erend over the fire, only just realizing that he had a delivery also. Aloy turned back to the letter, skimming further as he slowly untied the bindings around the wrapped leather.

“It’s here,” she said, her eyes now towards the bottom of the page. She reads the next lines verbatim. “I’ve sent along something for Erend as well. I believe he will appreciate the poetic justice of using it to end this conflict with Dervahl once and for all.”

Finally, Erend gets the leather unrolled, sinking to his knees to sprawl it on the ground next to the fire. At its core, shining in the light of the flames, is an Oseram war maul. It is perhaps a tick smaller than the one he usually uses, the handle wrapped in a darker tone leather.

“It's…” he begins, his voice a little raw. “It’s Ersa’s.”

Before he realizes, Aloy is sinking down to her knees next to him, a hand on his back. She doesn’t say anything, no one does, as he picks it up in his hands gingerly, looking down at it. How many battles had they fought side by side with Ersa wielding this very weapon? He couldn’t have counted if he had wanted to.

“Well, he’s right about one thing,” Erend said after a while, surprised at the strength in his own voice as he felt on the verge of tears. “I do know what to do with it. I’m going to put it through Dervahl’s skull.”

Erend stepped up back onto his own feet, offering a hand to Aloy once he’d done so, the other still gripping the weapon. She had a look of concern on her face as he pulled her up, but it change to a brief look of distress as she held her stomach for a moment.

“You all should go over this,” Aloy said, shoving the letter into his hand. “Excuse me for just one moment.”

She was up the stairs and into the cabin before anyone could say anything else, and when Erend turned to look at the assembly of people around the fire all but Elof looked back at him with confusion and concern.

—————-

Of all the moments, Aloy thought, as she fell back against the now closed door, holding back the bile that threatened to surface in her throat. The cabin was very dark now, so she had to light the lamp to see well enough to locate her belt trimmed with storage pouches, and the miracle root Teb had given her.

Carefully, she sliced a bit of the ginger root off, slipping it between her lips. The taste wakes her up more than anything else, as she chews on it gently. She’s just starting to feel like the eminent danger of her vomiting is over, when she heard the door to the cabin open behind her.

“I’m fine, just another one of those nausea bouts,” Aloy said, assuming incorrectly that it was Erend coming to check on her.

“Have you been having a lot of those?” Anehita’s voice asked from behind her.

Aloy whipped around, surprised, dropping the knurled root in her hand. It bounced across the cabin floor, landing at Anehita’s feet. She’s bundled in her thick woolen coat, probably to protect from the high altitude temperatures, it drug on the ground as she bent down to pick up the dropped item.

“Ginger root…” Anehita said, examining it. “And you’re having nausea.” Her eyes go wide and Aloy is unable to rush forward fast enough to stop her girlish high pitched squeal as she puts two and two together.

A moment later they stood in the center of the cabin, Aloy’s hand firmly over Anehita’s mouth. “Yes. I am. Yes,” Aloy says quietly. “But I’m not ready to tell everyone. So can you keep it down?” Anehita nods beneath Aloy’s fingers, and slowly the red head removes her muting grip.

“How long have you known?” Anehita asks in a whisper.

“The day you left,” Aloy answered. “And how did you figure it out that fast? I look like I have an iffy stomach, must be pregnant?”

Anehita let out a soft giggle. “No, the ginger,” she said, handing the root back to its owner. “Before I was taken, I used to serve as a midwife to wealthy nobles. Babies and pregnancy were part of my job, Aloy. And ginger root was my go to treatment for that nausea pregnant mothers have in the early months.”

Aloy felt like she could hug Anehita. “You… you were a midwife?” she stammered.

Anehita shook her head, coming forward and, as if reading Aloy’s mind about the hug, wrapped her arms significantly more delicately around her friend than usual. “I AM a midwife,” Anehita said. “I’m your midwife.”

“Good because I have no idea what I’m doing,” Aloy said. She pulled back, blotting her eyes from some stray tears that had threatened to spill in the moment.

“Right now all you have to do is take care of yourself,” Anehita said. “We can sit down and have a more in depth talk about what to expect in the long run. You're going to do just fine.”

This time Aloy initiated the hug, relief flooding her. The high healer had offered to consult her in more depth but Aloy would much prefer someone she knew better. “Thank you,”Aloy murmured against her brunette hair.

“Tell me Erend is excited,” Anehita said, as theirs arms loosened from around each other.

“He’s over the moon,” Aloy said. “He’d probably carry me off to Meridian on that Glinthawk and not look back right now if he could.”

“Can’t say as I blame him,” Anehita said, tucking hair back from Aloy’s face. It was strange for someone else other than Erend to do this, and yet comforting at the same time.

A soft knock on the front door of the cabin, and Erend popped his head inside. “Everything okay in…” his voice faded as he saw the two women hugging. He brought himself all the way inside the door.

Anehita split off from Aloy, throwing her arms around Erend now. Ersa’s war maul dangled still from his hand, his face surprised. “I’m so happy for you both,” Anehita said, squeezing him. “I’ll give you a minute.”

Then she went out the door, closing it behind her.

“So… Anehita knows now,” Aloy said, as if this was at all news.

Erend had gone over to the wall, hanging Ersa’s weapon next to his own. “Funnily enough, I figured that out,” he said, as he turned back to her. Aloy came towards him so quickly that she collided with his chest, surprising him and forcing him to let out a small “oof”. He slid his arms around her, hugging her against him, her face had buried itself into the fabric of his shirt.

“Are you okay?” she asked against his chest. “I’m sorry I had to run away like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Erend answered, running a hand down her hair. “And I wanted to follow, but Anehita sort of beat me to it. I hope you're feeling better.”

“I am, that root Teb gave me works, believe it or not,” Aloy said, she gently pulled herself away so that she could see his face. “We better…”

“I know,” he answered, pressing the palm of his hand to her tummy now that it was separated from him. “Just stealing every moment I can get.”

Aloy felt a warmth spread through her at these words. She slid her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss her, pinning his hand between them, though he didn’t seem to mind. His lips were warm and familiar, and when they gently left hers he smiled.

“I love you.” The words come naturally, as she smiles back at him.

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing her on the forehead now. Then he took her hand, and with a small pull urged her back out of the cabin.

Aloy expected the others to ask why she had run off, but they were huddled over the letter, now sprawled on the writing table next to a map, and when Aloy and Erend joined the circle no one mentioned it.

“This is excellent, aside from how long it will take them to get in position,” Elof said. “Even if they departed Meridian immediately it would take minimum a day to reach the first of Dervahl’s outposts.”

“They looked like they were rapidly getting in motion when we departed,” Brant said.

“We have only half the puzzle,” Aloy said. “Because we don’t know when Dervahl will make his move. He will make it, that much is certain. I’m not even sure what he’s waited this long for. But without knowing, strategizing over distances is all but impossible.”

“Perhaps I can help with that.”

The circle of people reacted in surprise at the unexpected voice, speaking from the corner of the cabin. Aloy spun around to see Teb, looking tired and a little surprised, approaching from back gate. Trailing behind him was a Nora brave that Aloy hadn’t seen in what felt like a long while: Samar.

“Teb?” Erend was the first to speak in a confused voice as the two new comers stepped into the light of their late night fire.

“I must say I expected to be waking you,” Teb said, his eyes looking curiously around, then falling upon Brant and Anehita seemed to understand.

“You aren’t our first late night arrivals,” Aloy said. She slid past Erend, stepping closer to Teb and Samar. “Letter from the King arrived about an hour ago.”

“Well, then consider this your second delivery of the evening,” Teb said. “Samar, why don’t you tell her what you told the Matriarchs.”

“Aloy… it’s good to see you, been a long time,” Samar said, looking nervously around as the others were slowly finding seats, dispersing from the table. Erend went to sit on the stairs, a spot he often perched on when this many people were up at the homestead.

“Seems like ages ago we were building houses in Mother’s Watch,” Aloy said. “How come I haven’t seen you? Where have you been?”

Samar was a small, thin brave. Much like Teb had once been when Aloy first met him. He seemed twitchy, nervous. “I… I’ve been camped out near Devil’s Thirst,” he answered. “With a platoon of Dervahl’s men.”

When a rustle of confusion flitted around the fire circle, Teb decided to clarify for his nervous friend. “He infiltrated them, Aloy,” Teb said. “Go on Samar. It’s okay.”

“The.. the.. they were snatching people on the roads out of the embrace, or along the border. They got me when I was trying to hunt a boar and I hadn’t noticed how far I’d strayed,” Samar began. “I thought they were just going to kill me and be done with it, but they try to recruit everyone they take. That’s how their numbers have increased. Many stay because they feel they have no choice.”

“Doesn’t make for the most loyal army, though,” Elof pointed out. “How many will defect in the chaos of battle?”

“It’s hard to say,” Samar said, turning to the Vanguard who had spoken to him, the deep bags under his eyes more visible as the fire lit his face. “Many over time grow fond of their fellows, makes them more likely to fight alongside them. Anyway, none of that is why I escaped finally. I waited. Waited for a decent piece of information that could help us fight back.”

“And?” Aloy had to be careful not to sound demanding as she prompted him.

“Dervahl plans to attack on the night of the full moon,” Samar said. “A couple hours before dawn.”

Aloy’s eyes went to the heavens the moment she heard this, searching it out. The moon that was so often an anchor point in her life hung low in the sky in the direction of All-Mother mountain. “It’s been waxing for days,” she said. “Not tomorrow night, but the night after it will be full.”

Silence fell over the gathered party as the implication of this settled over them all. A cold breeze was blowing through, and it did nothing to settle the nervousness in the pit of Aloy’s stomach. She took in a deep breath before dragging her eyes from the moon and returning them to Samar.

“Thank you, what you did was very brave,” Aloy said. “Now we can plan.”

“You… you’re welcome,” he managed to sputter out. Teb came to his side, patting him on the shoulder.

“You did good, Sam,” Teb said. “Let’s get you home, you look like you could use some sleep in a real bed.”

They went out the front way, taking the earthen steps down past the Glinthawk and out the main gate. The fire crackled and popped behind Aloy, as she stood at the top of the rise watching them go.

“Two days,” Elof said, sounding deadly serious.

Aloy took in a deep breath, now that they had a timeline it felt all the more real. She pivoted slowly on the spot to face the others, unsurprised to find that every eye was fixed on her. She swept hers over them, stopping on Erend. His brow was knit together as it always was when hew as worried, his body hunched forward where he sat on the stairs, his forearms resting on his own knees.

“Alright, I know it’s been a long couple days,” Aloy said. “And it’s not going to get any easier here. So… this is your last chance to decide this fight isn’t yours, and evacuate. I can provide transport on the Stormbird to get anyone out who wants.”

At these words, nearly everyone began speaking at once.

“Aloy, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Evacuate? Who’s evacuating?!?”

“What do we look like cowards?”

“You always do this. No one is going anywhere.”

It was hard to discern who was even saying what in the din, and Aloy couldn’t help but laugh as they all slowly fell quiet again. “That settles that I guess,” she said. “Then get some more sleep. Tomorrow we start to prepare. The night after that, we’re at war.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the base of that last roller coaster lift hill. Please make sure you've secured all loose articles and keep all hands and arms inside the fan fic at all times. 
> 
> It's hopefully going to be quite the ride. 
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read and a special thanks to my awesome commenters. You keep me going. <3


	72. Teb's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Hold Each Other** \- _A Great Big World_
> 
>  **I Dare You** \- _The xx_

The sun was well up before Teb finally awoke the next day. It wasn’t often that he slept beyond sunrise, but today was a deserved exception considering how little sleep he had gotten during his normal bed time hours.

Beside him, Teb’s bedfellow stirred, rolling tighter against his naked body, and throwing an olive tone arm across Teb’s pale chest. He could feel the scruff of Samar’s facial hair against the back of his neck, and it was comforting.

Teb was glad to have his mate home again.

He was just considering rolling over and waking Samar up, when he heard the tinny barely audible voice of Aloy coming through his Focus. It was lying on his bedside table just out of reach. Gently, he lifted the arm across him, and slid from underneath it, fortunately not waking his partner.

Scooping up the device, and grabbing his bottoms off of the floor, Teb ducked out of his bedroom and into the main room of his quarters.

 _‘I guess you aren’t up yet,’_ Aloy was saying, as he placed the Focus into place.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he said, hopping on one leg as he pulled his pants onto the other.

_‘Sorry if I woke you.’_

“It’s fine, I was almost awake anyway,” Teb answered, finally succeeding in getting his pants up over his naked ass.

The main space of Teb’s home wasn’t particularly large, it was both his kitchen and his living room. A luxury he only had because he lived in Mother’s Heart. He went and located a jug of water in the kitchen, pouring some into his mouth, parched from sleep.

 _‘I just woke up realizing I probably should have set a guard on Samar,’_ Aloy said in his ear. _‘I mean, we know him, and likely I’m worrying for nothing…’_

Teb swallowed the water in his mouth, peering for a moment through the slightly ajar bedroom door to Samar’s sleeping silhouette in his bed. “I can assure you that you’re worrying for nothing,” Teb said, sitting down the water jug. “Because I stayed on him - um, NEAR him last night. He hasn’t gone anywhere, let alone back to Dervahl’s men.”

A crackle and a sigh of relief. _‘Oh, that’s great. You’re a mind reader as always.’_

“I don’t think you need to worry about Sam turning on us,” Teb said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

_‘Teb, you’re a more trusting person than I am.’_

He knew that if Aloy was aware of the true nature of his relationship with Samar, she would likely not have these suspicions. Yet, as he opened his mouth to possibly inform her, the words seemed to die in his throat.

_‘You still there?’_

Realizing he had gone completely quiet, staring still at his mate’s sleeping figure, he answered. “Yeah, sorry, out of it.”

_‘I’ll let you go, just keep an eye on him for me?’_

“I will have no problem keeping my eyes on him,” Teb said, a small grin twisting his lips. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

_‘Thanks Teb, see you later.’_

Teb clicked his Focus, dropping the line before quietly returning to his bedroom. He was just pulling back the covers when Samar rolled over to face him. “I thought someone was here, who were you talking to?” he asked.

“Sammy, you startled me half to death,” Teb gasped, having jumped to the point he nearly missed the edge of the bed. “I thought you were still asleep.”

Teb flopped back onto his pillow, allowing Samar to recover his legs with the blanket as he sidled up next to him underneath. “Can’t help but notice you didn’t answer my question,” Samar said, propping himself up on an elbow to look down at Teb.

“Oh, it was Aloy,” Teb answered, smiling up at his mate, who’s curly hair had escaped its tie and was unruly in the most adorable way. “And she wasn’t actually here, she was talking to me through the Focus.” He pointed to the device on the side of his head.

“Ah, okay,” Samar said. He was tracing a scar on Teb’s chest with his fingers, a souvenir from when the Eclipse had attacked the Motherland months before.

“She was concerned about you, wanted me to check on you this morning,” Teb said, slightly bending the truth.

Samar, however, frowned at this. “You… still haven’t told her about us?” He sounded hurt by this, and Teb’s heart broke a little at the look on his handsome face.

“No, I… there’s just been so much happening since she got back,” Teb explained. “And then you disappeared on me, I just… haven’t yet.”

“T, you found me three days ago,” Samar said. “You planned and executed my escape. At no point during that did you think to bring your best friend, who’s like the fiercest warrior we know, in to help? What if something had happened to you last night?”

“She would have found me,” Teb answered, once again indicating the device attached to his ear. “I couldn’t ask her to come with me though. The day I found you when I was doing those recon runs on the Glinthawk, is the same day we found out that Aloy is pregnant.”

“Ohhhhhhh,” Samar let out a long sigh of understanding. “Didn’t want to put her in any sort of danger…”

“She’ll be around plenty here in a couple days,” Teb said. “Didn’t want to add to it, but you are right. I should have told her, and I will.”

“Promise?” Samar asked, looking down at him, his face framed in his dark curly hair.

“Promise,” Teb answered. Sam smiled, before leaning over to kiss him.

—————-

Aloy finished tying on her calf bracer, having just finished her conversation with Teb over the Focus. She hadn't slept well, the interruption in the middle of the night costing her the chance of a solid block of rest.

“Ready?” Erend asked, leaning in the front door to check on her progress.

She dropped her leg from the bed, straightening up. “I am yes,” she answered.

That morning Aloy had woken up with ideas. She had wasted no time in getting one of them underway, requesting Erend accompany her, alone, to All-Mother Mountain. The others were moving on a myriad of other tasks from supplies needed for the homestead -food, firewood, water and, according to Elof, Ale - to continuing ammo stockpiling.

Together, Aloy and Erend made their way down from the cabin, out the front gate, and down the mountain trail. It was a blustery day, wind whipped Aloy’s hair around as they walked, semi frozen ground crunching under their feet as they went.

“So, what is it you're going into the mountain for exactly?” Erend asked, as they reached the fork in the road and took the direction towards Mother’s Watch.

She was honestly surprised it had taken him this long to ask. “I just need to get something,” Aloy said, wanting it to be a surprise.

“There are other things in there aside from the spear?” Erend asked. He gave her a sideways look from where he walked at her shoulder.

Aloy reeled internally for a moment, realizing suddenly that Erend didn't understand fully what was behind the door inside All-Mother Mountain. “Yes, there's a facility built by the ancient ones,” she said. “There are LOTS of things inside.”

“Oh, right, the facility that you were born in,” Erend said.

She had to bite back the correction that she was created, not born, as it wasn't important. They fell back into quiet as they approached the village at the foot of the mountain. The township was locked down particularly tighter than normal, with guards both inside and outside the gate.

Just inside though, standing astride the front fire, was Varl.

Aloy could feel Erend tense beside her, his posture lifting, shoulders puffing out. The leather coat swung around him as he made to go approach the brave by fire, but Aloy stalled him with a touch, placing her hand on his arm just above the elbow.

“Let's not do this,” Aloy said, bringing her eyes to his. Erend yielded to the gentle pressure she put on his arm, turning back. She looped her arm in his and they continued walking on towards the mountain that now towered above them.

Varl seemed to have notice this, he shouted at their departing backs. “You've got a lot of nerve bringing him here!”

Tightening her grip on Erend’s arm, Aloy drug them away from this. She wouldn't slow down or release his arm until they reached the respite of the steep mountain trail lined with colorful flags.

“He's got a lot of nerve thinking he can continue speaking to you like that,” Erend growled. He balled his hands into fists, looked back the way they had come, but in the end huffed up the trail instead of back down.

“To be honest I prefer it to the reverence,” Aloy said, trotting alongside him, his strides were quick and long in his anger.

“I’d prefer silence to either,” he retorted.

Thanks to his increased pace, they were already cresting the rise, the door to All-Mother mountain coming into view. It was open, and Aloy cursed herself for having forgotten the other day in her haste leaving to request they close it.

There was, however, increased guards even here. She recognized a couple as braves who had accompanied Varl to the cabin as part of his failed arrest party. She was mildly satisfied to see them avoid her eye as she walked through the metal hatchway.

Erend checked on the threshold. She looked to him curiously, his eyes were gazing down the metal ramped hallway, ablaze as it always was with candles along the edges. “I've never actually come inside,” he said, a touch of awe to his voice.

Sliding her arm back through his, she smiled up at him reassuringly. “That's one of the reasons I asked you to come,” she said. “I could have come alone but…”

She didn't need to finish her sentence, he was smiling down at her because he already knew. Tugging him along by the arm, she set them off down the first ramp. Erend's armored boots made quite the sound on the walkway, so she wasn't at all surprised to see Teersa poke her head into the hall from a side door, having heard them.

“Good morning Aloy,” the old Matriarch said, stepping all the way into the hall as they approached the top of the final ramp. “What brings you to All-Mother mountain today?”

Though Teersa was speaking to Aloy, she was fixing Erend with a frosty look. “I am just doing a final check on the spear, won't take long,” Aloy said, stepping slightly between Erend and the Matriarch. She could feel him shifting his weight behind her awkwardly, his armor creaking. “Then we’re going to button up the outside door on our way out. Should keep it closed more than open until everything blows over.”

“I think we can accommodate that,” Teersa said, tearing her eyes from him finally to look Aloy in the eye. “I'll be down in the main chamber in a bit.”

Then without another word she turned back into the room from whence she came, the door closing behind her.

“That went well,” Erend joked in a low voice.

Aloy shot him a reproachful look, then led the way down the final ramp and into the cavernous main room. Nearly the entire far wall was taken up by the enormous vault like door. Erend let out a soft whistle, his eyes looking it up and down.

“After the proving, Teersa brought me here,” Aloy said, suddenly realizing that the significance of this door had impacted both their lives, and he didn't even realize. “She told me of how they had found me in here, just outside that door. I tried to open it at the time, but it didn't recognize me. This door is the reason they made me a Seeker and I came to Meridian. It was my only lead.”

“Not to be selfish then,” Erend said, looking down at her. “But I'm glad it didn't open the first time.”

“In hindsight, so am I,” Aloy said with a small laugh. She slid her arms around him, and his fell around hers in a firm hug. “Alright well, this is unfortunately as far as I can let you go. The Matriarchs would not be pleased if I took you in. As much as I might want to.”

Erend ran a gloved hand down her hair. “Maybe some day,” he said. “I'll be right here.”

Aloy left him, standing at the front of the platform as she climbed atop it. The door towered above her, and she approached it without even the slightest twinge of nerves, unlike the first time she had just told of. Red light flared from the central point of the round hatch, washing over her from top to bottom.

The electronic voice kicked up. “Identiscan complete. Welcome Dr. Sobeck.”

  
The doors whirred open, parting at the middle in a V, sending a gush of air out that rustled Aloy’s hair. She glanced to Erend over her shoulder, he wore a look of surprise on his face, before walking through the door. The flow of air stopped the moment the hatch slammed closed behind her.

The Euleuthia 9 facility, as Aloy now knew it was called, wasn't a particularly welcoming place. Lit with sterile white lights along the walkways, metal everywhere she looked. The spear was right where she had left it, lying across two of the railings that stood inside the entry hall. She looked to it only briefly, knowing that it was going nowhere and didn't need to be checked on.

Instead she headed deeper into the cavernous facility, making her way to the unused Apollo wing.

—————-

There was no wonder the Nora had wanted to worship Aloy the first time she had come out of the mountain, Erend thought. He was staring at the door she had disappeared beyond, still grappling with its size. She’d gone through it as if it was nothing.

He spent a long time, he felt, contemplating what she might be doing beyond the threshold.

“Erend,” a curt voice greeted.

Matriarch Teersa had joined him in the cavernous hall, she stopped a fair bit from him, her hands clasped in front of her. Erend turned his back to the door, running a hand down his mohawk while he tried to think of what to say.

“Teersa, I owe you an apology,” he said. “I shouldn't have lied to you.”

“There are few things in this world more vexing than liars and thieves,” she replied. “And in an instant you became both.”

This stung Erend. “I… I thought.”

“I know what you thought,” Teersa said. “You thought you'd send the spear back off to Meridian, moving the target and garnering yourself a one way ticket back home, with Aloy in tow.”

“That's not quite why I…” Erend kept trying to explain and she cut across him again.

“Not that I blame you, but not like that,” Teersa chided. “I'll have you know the only reason I sided against having you arrested is because Aloy is carrying your child.”

Silence fell after this statement, and a young junior Matriarch that had been coming down the ramp into the space froze, slowly backing up and fleeing the way she had come.

“Well, I appreciate that,” Erend said, carefully. “I would obviously prefer not to be separated from her.”

“For the love of All-Mother I expect you to stick to her side, you keep her safe, I tried to tell her to go…”

It was Erend’s turn to interrupt now. “Wait, you told her she should go? What about protecting the spear?”

“A woman with child should not be protecting anything,” Teersa said. “I wanted her to return to Meridian. The spear would be unreachable without her, and she would be unreachable within the walls of the city. The Motherland would have to weather the attack without her, but she and the baby would be safe.”

Erend could hear his own heart beating in his ears, imagining how much more relaxed he would feel if Aloy was far far away from the impending clash. “I take it she refused,” he said, in a soft voice he hoped didn't betray how badly she had managed to strike a nerve.

The old Matriarch nodded sadly. “She said that the spear was her responsibility. That she had brought, once again, an army to harangue the Sacred Lands. It was her DUTY.”

“I will never be able to convince her to go,” Erend said, shaking his head, looking away from her to the door, still closed and looming. “You know how strong willed she is.”

“That's a sweet way for you to say she's stubborn as hell,” Teersa said, for the first time her voice lightening from its serious tone. “At the same time, have you tried?”

Erend opened his mouth to answer, but before he had the chance a whoosh of air blew out from the now opening hatch. Aloy was stepping back out onto the platform, her frame outlined against the strange lighting beyond. She was already hopping down from the platform next to him as the mountain sealed itself back shut with a loud clang.

She then turned to the old Matriarch, only just noticing she was there. “I'm all done here,” Aloy said, her eyes going from Erend to the Matriarch as if trying to read their expressions.

“Excellent, we shall close the outer door once you leave,” Teersa said. “I trust you're taking care of yourself, dear.”

“I assure you, I am,” Aloy answered, her hand drifting absentmindedly to her tummy.

Teersa seemed satisfied with this answer, nodding. She turned to leave, making it to the bottom of the ramp before addressing Erend one last time. “For what it's worth, Erend, I accept your apology,” she said, throwing him a piercing look over her shoulder. “I'm sure from here on out you'll do the RIGHT things.”

She left them then, her headdress held high as she strode off from the hall, disappearing from view.

“What was that about?” Aloy asked.

Erend debated for half a second, then waved off the question. “Rough apology,” he said. “But it could have been worse.”

Aloy smiled, stepping closer to him now that they were alone again. “I'm glad you apologized,” she said. “And I have something for you. Hold out your hand.”

Unsure, Erend extended his right hand, in its heavy gauntlet style leather glove, palm up. Whatever it was was small, it was completely covered by her pale hand as she pressed it into his. Slowly, she pulled her arm back, revealing a shiny pristine Focus, its blue light glowing strongly down the center of its triangular frame.

Erend didn't have words, he looked up to her face. “See, I wasn't sure when I went in and got the first one for Teb,” Aloy said, sliding herself under his left arm so that they were both looking down at his hand, his hairy cheek brushing her temple. “As it turned out though, it was incredibly useful when we had to scout the camps, and recover the spear, I could go on but you get the picture. Point is if there's anyone I need to be able to locate at the touch of a button, it's you. And I imagine you would appreciate that capability in reverse so…”

“That's the first thing you teach me how to do,” Erend said, only half joking.

“C’mon let's get out of here,” Aloy said. “You can pocket that until we get back to the cabin and I'll show you how to do the important things. Like how to communicate with me and Teb. Will be handy in a couple days, to coordinate.”

She had slid her arm through his as she said this, marching him back out of the mountain. He placed the gifted device into his pocket, feeling conflicted.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sun is up, and I'm nervous to hit post. I already had it eat my first attempt to add the chapter which I hope wasn't a sign. Because I'm also excited. Excited and hopeful that everyone is here for my version of Teb. Brave, loyal, fierce, gay Teb.
> 
> I've dropped some very low key hints that this was the case, and have a whole headcanon as to how it went down. (You see Sam went up to the cabin to find Teb on the night Aloy left to rescue Erend - actually, I'll save it.) 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read my insanity. 
> 
> Okay I should sleep. Seriously. Love y'all.


	73. The War Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Chrysalis** \- _S. Carey_

Aloy and Erend were sitting side by side on the steps up to the cabin. Her eyes were on his face as his stared off at a slight distance. This was because he was gazing raptly at his own Focus interface, eyes shifting over content she couldn’t see.

“So if this is you on this map, then this other must be Teb?” He asked, pointing as if she could see it.

“Only person it could be, and if you tap you can assign names. So that he comes up as Teb, and I come up as…”

“Moonflower,” he said, completing her sentence as he apparently typed this in one letter at a time.

She laughed. “Whatever you would like,” she said. Erend fell silent again, clearly distracted trying to take in just all that his new device could do. Aloy loved seeing how excited he was about it. It reminded her of when she was a kid discovering hers in those underground ruins and bringing it back to this very cabin to slowly learn.

So caught up in this as they were, the day had worn on past noon. It wasn’t until Aloy’s stomach gave a grumble that Erend seemed to realize. He reached up and clicked the Focus off. “I’m slacking on my job,” he said. He tugged her closer next to him for a moment, pressing a hairy kiss to her cheek. “I need to feed my lady and my baby.” He heaved himself to his feet to begin prepping food for lunch.

Aloy couldn’t help but smile after this. She tucked her legs up to her, resting her chin on one knee as he set to work.

Nerves were starting to descend upon her. As the group had dispersed, going three different directions to accomplish wildly different tasks, she had felt the beginnings of nervousness, and with each passing hour it seemed to only become stronger.

Her stomach grumbled again, and she placed her hand on it as if to quiet it. There was still a tiny part of her in disbelief that somewhere beneath her fingers a baby was slowly growing. Aside from the occasional nausea, she didn’t feel any different, and her tummy felt no larger than it ever had been.

One thing she did feel was an ever strengthening connection with Erend. As close as they had been before, somehow it only intensified with the pregnancy. He was always paying attention to her. Even when tied up with other things, such as the cooking he was doing now, his eyes often darted to her, always checking on her.

It was both sweet and mildly overwhelming at the same time.

A crackle of sound in her ear brought her back from these thoughts. _‘Hey, what’s this other reading at the cabin?’_ Teb asked.

“Oh, that’s Erend,” Aloy answered, her hand having come to rest alongside her face as she depressed her Focus to answer. “Now there are three of us on the network.”

_‘That makes sense, should have guessed that.’_

Erend glanced over his shoulder, sliding meat onto a spit to cook. Aloy pointed to her ear and then rose to go into the cabin so that she could talk more freely.

“You still watching Samar?” Aloy asked, going to the end of the bed and allowing herself to flop backwards across the foot.

_‘Actually, I’m in Mother’s Watch. I left him as he was getting himself settled back in.’_

Aloy groaned. “Teb…”

_‘Listen, about that. You trust me right?’_

“This feels like a trap,” Aloy murmured, stretching as she laid out on the bed, her hair now draping over the mattress edge, dangling down the side. “But yes, Teb, I trust you more than most anyone.”

_‘Then, for now, trust ME when I tell you that you can trust him.’_

Frowning at the ceiling, Aloy couldn’t pinpoint what it was about this statement that piqued her interest so. “Teb, why do I have a feeling there’s something you’re not telling me?” she asked. “What do you know that I don’t that has made you this sure?”

Teb let out a long sigh, it came through the Focus speaker with a slight crackle.

 _‘Aloy, this really isn’t why I called.’_ There was a tone to his voice almost akin to annoyance. Aloy felt herself bristling involuntarily at it.

“Then why did you call?” she asked, her voice terse now. As she sat up her hair fell forward around her face, swinging into her view as she picked at the hem of her Nora skirt.

_‘The War Chief has arranged a planning meeting this evening here in Mother’s Watch. At sundown. They've set up a whole War Room.’_

“I take it I’m expected to bring the whole crew?” Aloy asked.

_‘Yes.’_

Silence fell over the line. Aloy had to bite back further interrogation on the subject of Samar. She scrunched up her face, closing her eyes as she tried to think of what to say.

_‘I gotta run. I’ll see you there okay? We’ll talk after.’_

When she didn’t answer he repeated the ‘ _okay?_ ’.

Aloy swallowed hard. “Yeah, that’s fine,” she said, though for some reason it felt anything but. “I’ll see you there.”

Without so much as another word, the line went dead, and Teb was gone. Aloy uncoiled her arms from around her knees, unfolding to lay back across the bed again, feeling significantly more dismal than she’d been feeling before.

She let herself wallow in this for a while, until the smell of cooking began to seep through the cracks of the door and her hunger gave her the will to rise.

“I was just about to call you,” Erend said, he was smiling and it lifted her spirits a bit as she slipped into her usual seat. “What did Teb want?”

Aloy choked a little on the water that had been waiting for her on the table. “There's going to be a planning meeting,” She answered after recovering from this. “We have to be in Mother’s Watch at sunset.”

“Ah, of course, get everyone on the same page,” Erend said, he was sliding meat off of the spit onto two plates. “The others will be back well before then so shouldn't be a problem.”

He plopped her plate down on the table, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead. As Aloy began to eat, Erend took his plate to sit on the closest stump to hers, he watched her for a moment before tearing into his. She was rather glad the others hadn't come back yet, as they enjoyed their lunch in one of their warm comfortable silences that felt like home.

  
—————-

The War Room, as if turned out, was the main lodge of Mother’s Watch. The inside had been cleared of all bunks. Instead seats now lined the wall and a table stood center stage, maps spread across every inch, strewn with little pieces to indicate where things were at the moment. Aloy eyed this curiously as she entered. Erend hot on her heels.

Several people were already gathered inside. On one end of the table stood Resh with a couple of his surliest men, seated along one wall was Varl flanked by his mother, the War Cheif Sona.

The first to greet them, however, was Teb. He came trotting around the table, behind him he left a sitting Samar.

“Finally, a friendly face,” he said in an attempt at a lighthearted tone. The air in the room felt heavy.

Behind Aloy the others had filed in. Anehita and Brant had gone immediately to seats along the wall. Zahra and Elof did not sit, but followed and stood near them. Erend, however, was glued to Aloy’s side. He wasn’t touching her, but he might as well have been as close as he had stood.

“Who else are we expecting?” Aloy asked, after scanning the room again, ignoring Resh’s occasional glares.

“Quite a few more, actually,” Teb said. “Matriarchs, braves, see here are some now.”

The war party that was usually stationed at Mother’s Heart was arriving. Aloy knew them all by face from in and around the village, but didn’t know any of their names. A couple of them nodded in acknowledgment as they passed.

It would be a few more minute before the meeting was finally ready to get underway. By then, the room was very nearly full. Aloy and Erend had been buffeted closer to the table, Teersa and Jezza had come, Lansra was fortunately not in attendance.

Teersa fixed Aloy with a piercing look across the table, as Sona stepped forward to call the meeting to order. This was no easy task with so many small pockets of people having their own conversations.

“Alright that’s enough!” Sona barked, losing her patience. “We’ve got thirty six hours to prepare for a hell storm, I haven’t got time for your dilly dallying.”

At last, the room fell silent, aside from the faint crackle of the lamps that hung above lighting the space in a flickering light.

“That’s better,” she said, stepping forward to the table. “As it stands, Dervahl’s forces number in the triple digits. They’re spread from Devil’s thirst on across cutting us off from Banuk territories to the North and all territories to the West. What he wants is locked here.” She prodded the map unnecessarily. “In All-Mother Mountain.”

“Again, War Chief, I must ask why we do not simply forfeit the item,” Resh slithered out from between his men to lean on the table diagonally from where Sona stood.

Aloy tensed, realizing this meeting was going to be a bit more than just a delegation of duties. Beside her, Erend relented in his attempts to not be touching her, his gloved hand coming to her back as he scooted out of the way to allow someone to shift past in the crowded room.

“Again, you do understand what the item in question is capable of?” Sona asked, her voice indicated she was already tired of this side track before it had hardly gotten off the ground. “Never mind, don’t even answer. Bottom line is: we aren’t forfeiting the spear. End of discussion. Instead I would like to focus on how we’re going to defend our lands, if you don’t mind.”

Resh seemed to wither at the look she gave him, stepping back from the table once more. “Yes, War Chief,” he muttered as he fell back with his fellows.

“Anyone else have any pointless distractions before we actually get to begin?” Sona growled, her dark eyes sweeping the room, one hand still resting splayed on the map.

No one spoke. In fact, Aloy was quite sure a few people had stopped breathing just in case.

The meeting then began to proceed as expected. Sona being Nora focused went through the platoons of Nora braves and where they would be and in what numbers. More pieces joined the ones already on the map.

“Teb,” Sona said, addressing for the first time someone of Aloy's inner circle. He was across the table from them, stepping forward around Teersa. “I want you on one of your infernal flying birds as aerial coverage over the Eastern quadrant. On this side of Mother’s Crown and around down that part of the border.”

“Shouldn't be a problem,” Teb said, sounding confident. “We've got the ammo I can rain down upon them for a long while.”

Sona turned, looking to Aloy for what felt like the first time since the meeting had gotten moving. “He should take two of yours on machines for ground support.”

“Oh,” Aloy breathed, looking from herself to the others. She was just about to volunteer herself and Erend when Teb spoke up himself.

“I'll take Elof and Zahra,” he said, pointing to where the pair stood.

The words got stuck on Aloy’s throat.

“Very good, you'll be coordinating with the war party in Mother’s Crown,” Sona said. “Aloy then I'll have you with me here,” she moved her hand along the border to the East nearer to Devil’s Thirst. “We expect the most pressure to be coming from here where they believe us to be more vulnerable.”

The hand Erend had placed on the small of her back flexed, fingertips digging slightly into the brown fabric of her under armor shirt. It distracted Aloy, she looked up to him but he was staring across the table, his jaw set.

Aloy followed his eyes, realizing that he was having a silent staring match with Teersa, who's jaw seemed just as set, expression stony. Aloy knew she was meant to respond to Sona, who’s eyes were still down turned to the table, but the words did not come.

Erend cleared his throat above her, stepping forward and dropping his hand from her back. Somehow she knew this wasn't going to be good, attempting to catch his hand as he went but missed.

“Actually “ Erend said, clearly and precisely, finally ripping his eyes from Teersa to look to the war chief. “I think Aloy should remain here, in Mother’s Watch on the back lines. The last resort.”

 

Aloy felt a fire slowly start to ignite in the pit of her chest, it only grew as she saw Teersa’s frown let up. The old Matriarch backed up from the table, sidling further behind Teb so that he was closest on the other side now, a surprised look on his face.

He met her eyes for a moment, as Aloy still struggled to find words to contribute. She tore hers away, still feeling stung he had requested someone other than her as his support for his post.

A flurry of whispers had taken hold of the room for a moment after Erend's suggestion, as Sona turned fully from the map to face him straightening up to her full height. She was actually just as tall as him, her long black hair, pulled back from her forehead at the crown but set free to flow down the back, shone in the lamp light.

“Son, I don't know how you do things in the Claim,” she said, after sizing him up for a moment. “But here in the Motherland you don't put one of your fiercest most skilled warriors on the back lines.”

For a moment Aloy forgot her anger, feeling a rush of surprise affection for the War Chief. They hadn't exactly seen eye to eye on many things in recent months, but the respect between them had not faltered. That wasn't something Aloy could say for all the people in the room. She glanced to Varl who was hovering now around the end of the table behind Erend.

“In the Claim we don't carry the key to the vault with us to try to way lay the robbers,” Erend said. “She should stay close to the mountain.”

Damn, Aloy thought, that was a pretty good angle, but she'd found her voice at last. “They have no idea that the door requires me to open it,” Aloy said. “I'm not just a key, thank you very much.”

Erend let out a huff, turning his bearded face to look at her. “Aloy…”

“Erend, though I can see your point of view, I think that our best bet is to never let the border fall,” Sona said, looking back to the map. “To do that I need all of my best fighters, here in the field, not waiting for the worst.”

“I can do aerial coverage,” Aloy said, suddenly thinking of it. Erend closed his eyes, not looking at all like he considered this to be a satisfactory solution. “We have two birds. I'll take the second.”

Aloy reached out for Erend, willing him to be okay with this at the very least. She would be off the ground. She would be perfectly safe. She repeated these thoughts in her head as her fingers met with the fabric of his shirt above his glove. His eyes snapped open, meeting with hers.

Slowly, he shook his head. “I can't let you do it,” he whispered, so low she almost didn't hear it. “I love you.”

He stepped away from her back to the table before she could have possibly answered, his arm slipping from her hand.

“I'm sorry Sona, I have to insist that Aloy remain here in Mother’s Watch,” Erend said. “She can coordinate from here, she has the ability to talk to both myself and Teb.” He gestured to Teb here who looked very much like he wanted to be excluded from this narrative. “I will go with you to the front lines, with my man Brant. On machines. We will be your support.”

“You, sir, are no Aloy of the Nora,” Varl said, speaking for the first time since the meeting had gotten underway. He was silenced quickly by the collective looks of Aloy, Erend, and his own mother.

“This is ridiculous,” Aloy said, the fire in her chest now having reached a full blown roar. “I can coordinate from the air just as well as I could coordinate from here.”

Hole after hole she poked in his excuses, if only she had realized the corner she was painting him into. He wouldn't look at her now, staring across the room again, possibly to Teersa, his shoulders hunched in frustration.

“Give me one good reason why we should leave her here,” Sona demanded after a while, her readiness to be done with this meeting becoming more and more apparent in the way she shifted her weight against the edge of the table, staring him down.

Erend seemed to snap, his shoulders going tight as he took in a deep breath. “Because she’s pregnant,” he said, slamming one of his fists onto the table, sending some of the pieces skittering off in different directions.

The reaction was immediate, and spread like wildfire through the room. Behind her Aloy heard Brant exclaim a loud “what?!?” and it was a small ray of sunshine through the clouds.

Aloy found her hands were clenching into fists, her breaths coming faster, her eyes fixed on Erend in a glare that she was sure could have set him on fire. He made quite a to do of looking up at her, but when he did he looked resolute, unwavering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssshhhhh like Erend was just gonna let her go fight. 
> 
> I've been planning behind the scenes. We have one chapter to cover the back half of this time before the battle and then chapter 75? Let's just say that ones a doozy. Full moon is up, battle is on, may you all forgive me when it's all over. 
> 
> Thank you all so much as always for reading and a special shout to my fabulous commenters.


	74. A Shade From Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **As A Bell** \- _Ofelia K_
> 
>  **I Will Follow You Into The Dark** \- _Death Cab for Cutie_

“Give me one good reason why we should leave her here,” Sona demanded.

Erend knew he shouldn’t. Knew he needed to continue to try to convince them some other way, and yet frustration and desperation had taken hold of him. He slammed his fist into the table and said the thing he hoped would end this argument once and for all.

“Because she’s pregnant.”

The chatter in the War Room rose to a fever pitch. To his left Erend watched Varl retreat further from the table, looking as if he’d just been punched in the face. Teersa, on the other hand, was looking fairly pleased as she slipped behind Teb, who was shaking his head as if in disagreement of Erend’s chosen tactic.

Erend was quite sure Aloy was likely to agree with this, which is why he took a while to turn. Her eyes were like fire once he did, her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth, likely to scold him or argue back, but before she could a brave from Mother’s Heart stepped between them.

“Congratulations, to be a mother is a high honor,” he said, bowing. “May the goddess watch upon you.”

“Th- th- thank you,” Aloy stammered out. He wouldn’t be the last, people were crowding around to give them well wishes, much to Aloy’s annoyance.

Beside him, Sona had returned to the map. “Very well,” she said loudly over the din. “Aloy will coordinate from Mother’s Watch. Erend and company will join my men front and center.”

Erend’s eyes never left Aloy’s angry face, she pushed past someone still attempting to talk to her, shoving him slightly in the shoulder.

“Aloy, listen to me,” Erend begged, he tried to still her by placing his hands on each of her shoulders as she hit and pushed against his chest in frustration.

“Like this?” she hissed. “You just had to do it like this?”

“How else would you have wanted me to do it?” he asked trying to keep his voice low, walking her backwards away from the planning table.

“Talking to me about it would have probably been a good start,” Aloy returned. Her face had flushed red, lips pressed tight together whenever they weren't speaking. “Not tell everyone the thing we haven’t even told all our close friends.”

She twisted her torso, pulling his hands free from her shoulders, and taking a few steps towards where those very friends sat. Brant, Anehita, Zahra and Elof all looked very much like they weren’t sure what to do.

“The only reason you didn’t want everyone to know,” Erend said, stepping a little closer. “Is because you knew that once they _knew_ they’d all be on my side.”

Aloy took in a deep breath, her eyes closing as she did so. “We are supposed to be on the _SAME SIDE_ ,” she said, this time not bothering to keep her voice down at all, the last two words drew silence from the room. Her eyes snapped back open, locking on his. “I'll just go. I'm sure I can catch up on all of this while I'm hiding and everyone else I care about is putting their lives on the line.” Her voice rang with contempt.

Erend reached out for her, but she stepped beyond his reach, turning her back to him and walking rapidly out the door to the lodge, parting the crowd like it was water. The door slammed closed a moment later.

For a few seconds, all Erend could do was breath. He looked around to the others and received back concerned looks. His eyes rested on Elof last, who gave him a reassuring nod. Deciding to go after her, Erend made one step towards the door before a hand pulled on his shoulder from behind.

Teb had come around the table, his face mirroring the same worry as the rest. “I think perhaps someone should talk her down first,” he said, coming around to face Erend, cutting off his path to the door. “Words said in anger are rarely productive.”

Erend knew he was right, he looked past the smaller man to the door, then met Teb’s even and sure gaze.

“If anyone could, it's you,” Erend said, truthfully.

Teb wasted no more time discussing the matter, leaving the way Aloy had.

Erend returned to the planning table, coming to stand next to Sona, who was righting and arranging the pieces on the map. She picked up one that had been near the front line, moving it back to rest inside the border of Mother’s Watch.

“You did the right thing,” she said, turning to look at him in the lamplight.

“I hope so,” Erend said, looking down to the table, tracing the border idly with his gloved finger.

“For what it's worth, I thank you,” Sona said. “Had something happened to her, and I not known until after… the guilt.” She stopped speaking, her eyes looking around the tent for a moment. “You did right by your child. Eventually she will understand.”

Erend couldn't think of anything to say to this. But he hoped she was right.

—————-

Aloy’s blood was boiling. Before she had realized she'd found herself outside Mother’s Watch, making rapid progress back towards the cabin. She couldn't believe him. Erend had left her with absolutely no say in the matter, and Aloy was not at all used to having her own will taken away from her.

She kicked a rock off the path, stomping on in a huff when she heard someone calling her name behind her.

“Aloy! Wait up will you?” It was Teb, he was running to catch up to her.

For a breath she considered not allowing him to gain on her, but as he called her name another time, concern dripping in his voice, she relented and slowed her pace.

“You walk fast when you're angry,” he said, as he arrived at her shoulder, slightly panting from the effort.

“What do you want, Teb?” Aloy asked, shortly.

Teb looked stung. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said in a soft voice. “To make sure you were okay.”

She finally looked to his face, and felt a bit of her anger curb at the look of sheer worry that met her there. Aloy let out a sigh, looked down the path the direction she was heading and said “walk me home?”

“Of course,” he answered.

They walked on along the path, initially in complete silence. Aloy was still quietly fuming, she opened her mouth twice to say something but second guessed herself, shaking her head and continuing on walking.

“What?” he asked after catching sight of this the last time.

Aloy let out a hiss of breath. “Why did you pick Elof and Zahra for your ground team?” she asked, trying to keep the edge from in her voice and completely failing.

“Oh,”he said, sounding surprised. “To be honest, I didn’t want you on the ground.”

“Damn, you too?” she asked, with a groan. “You know I haven’t suddenly forgotten how to handle myself in a fight just because I’m pregnant right?” She began walking quickly again, coming rapidly up to the fork in the road.

 

“No one is saying that you have,” Teb insisted, now bouncing as he trotted to keep up. “Look just think about it for a second. Half of being a good fighter hand to hand is taking a hit and keeping going, and that’s fine when you’re just you. But imagine taking a punch to the gut right now.”

Aloy froze, she had made it one step off of the fork towards the trail up the mountain when these words washed over her. Her hand went defensively to her stomach. “I see your point,” she said quietly, before continuing on.

They walked the first bit of the slope in silence again, it wasn’t until they were ducking under the last branch, the gate to the homestead in view, that Teb tried to talk again.

“Erend is just trying to keep you safe,” he said.

Aloy stopped framed in the log built gateway. “At all costs, apparently,” she said. “Even if it makes me want to wring his neck.” She walked on after saying this, taking the steps up to the cabin at a brisk pace.

“You sort of pushed him into it though, if you think about it,” Teb said, as he reached the top step behind her.

She had gone around the side to grab some firewood, and when she came back she flopped it into the fire pit with more force than was strictly necessary. “Excuse me?”

Teb held up his hands defensively, as he lowered himself onto his usual log to sit. “What I mean is you blocked all his other attempts to get you to stay behind,” he said. “So he made the one play he knew would shut everyone up.”

Aloy didn’t say anything for a long while. Instead she stacked the wood into the proper arrangement in the fire pit, and began striking her flint a bit more vigorously than normal. It was very fully dark now, the stars strewn across the sky and amongst them rested the moon just a shade shy of full.

“Erend is just being a good mate and a protective future father,” Teb said, as she straightened up the fire between them starting to catch.

“Did you follow me just to defend him?” Aloy asked, starting to feel her annoyance level crescendo again.

“I'm just saying I understand why he did it,” Teb said.

“How could you possibly understand, Teb?” she hissed. “You don’t even have a mate.”

The moment she said it she regretted it, she had begun to pace and her back was to him as she spoke. Her hand flew to her mouth and she spun back to him. Teb was leaning back on the stump, his hands on his hips, his lips forming a small ohhh of surprise.

“I’m sorry, that…” Aloy came to her usual seat, forcing herself to sit down. “I’m not mad at you, I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

Teb was shaking his head, he didn’t look upset like she had expected after such a cruel jab. Instead, somehow, he looked almost amused.

“You’re wrong, actually,” he said. “I do have a mate.”

Aloy stared at him, her brows furrowing. “Beg pardon?”

“I have a mate,” Teb repeated, as if this explained everything.

“Since when? Why haven’t you mentioned her?” Aloy asked, staring at him. “How long have I been back in town and you haven’t said anything?”

Teb took a while to reflect before replying, he folded his hands in his lap and turned his eyes to the fire. “Well, you see HE was missing pretty much the whole time since you’ve been back, and I haven’t said anything because I … well you see… I wasn’t sure how to…” His words faded away

“He?” Aloy asked, but as soon as she did it clicked in her mind. “Wait… Samar.”

It wasn't a question, but Teb nodded confirming nonetheless.

Aloy immediately had an overwhelming amount of questions come to mind, but she only managed to get one out. “When?”

Teb chuckled. “That's a story perhaps for another time,” he said. “It sort of started the night you left to go save Erend.”

“Teb, you wrote me letters “ Aloy said. “You never thought to mention? And then he was missing and you _STILL_ didn't think to mention?”

“You had enough on your plate,” Teb said firmly. “Originally I thought I would come to you when I found him, get your help springing him but then we found out about the baby. So I went alone.”

The surprises just kept coming, Aloy thought, blinking as she tried to grasp the last sentence. “You… went…” she repeated. “I thought Samar escaped on his own.”

“Not so much,” Teb admitted.

Aloy was reeling, she stared into the crackling fire going over the past few days in her mind. How self focused had she been to not realize that Teb was splitting his time, working to save his mate while also somehow being there by her side every moment that she had needed him.

“I guess, maybe that's why I see where Erend is coming from,” Teb said. “I'm actually planning on sitting Sammy right there next to you in Mother’s Watch. Safe and sound. He's done enough anyways.”

A warmth spread in her chest. “You call him Sammy?” she asked, curiously smiling at him.

His lips twitched up, and soon they were smiling together as he answered. “Yeah, I call him Sammy and he calls me T.”

“That's adorable,” Aloy said. “I'm so happy for you. I'm sorry I was all paranoid about you watching him when he got back, now it makes sense why you kept just telling me to trust him. I'm such an oblivious idiot.” She shook her head, looking up to the moon.

“It's like I said before,” Teb said, in a soothing voice. “You've got a lot going on.”

Teb left not long after that, knowing somehow that Aloy needed some time alone with her thoughts. She spent a portion of it staring at the fire, then as she heard voices faintly approaching down the mountain she evacuated into the cabin not wanting to talk to anyone.

She undressed for bed rapidly, sliding into her side and heaving the covers up over her as the voices seemed to reach the top of the rise. As expected, not long after, the door to the cabin creaked open.

“Aloy?” Erend whispered into the darkness of the cabin, as Aloy hadn't had time to light the fire or the lamp in her haste.

Aloy kept her breath even and slow, her eyes closed, listening hard. It sounded as if Erend had come all the way inside, she heard the door close for sure. Then perhaps the creak of a floor board. She nearly gave herself away when the sound of the flint surprised her. He was lighting the fire to warm the cabin.

Once it was going he came around the bed, tucked the blankets tighter around what he believed was her sleeping frame, and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the cabin again.

She lie there, now slowly warming up thanks to the fire, listening to the voices outside. They got a little quieter when Erend went back out, and she wondered if he had told them she was asleep and to keep it down. Part of her wanted to lay up, brooding, waiting for him to come to bed at which point she would confront him.

Yet as the warmth overtook her, her impassioned speech she planned on delivering grew fuzzy in her mind, and she would be actually asleep before he came to bed.

—————-

The moment Erend arrived, there surrounded by familiar ruins, he knew exactly what was happening. He should have known that Ersa would visit him in his dreams tonight. He wanted to tell his feet to stop walking, fearing what this could become, and yet his body seemed to move of its own accord.

He stooped down, picking up Ersa’s helmet off the ground. The words falling from his lips unbidden by his brain, coming from the muscle memory of so many times he had relived the events in his own mind.

“All this trickery. For what? Feels like it's just to torture me.”

Aloy was there at his side, and he breathed a sigh of relief as this was how it had actually gone. “I have a theory,” she said. “But it takes some imagination.”

Erend shifted his weight, looking down at the helmet in his hands. “So far your theories are better than most people's facts.”

The scene began to dissolve before Erend had a chance to appreciate that he had once actually said that and that it held true to this day. His surroundings reformed, and they were crouched at the perimeter of Dervahl’s old camp, up near Pitchcliff. Aloy was crouched next to him, inquiring about the machines present.

“Dervahl’s a tinker,” Erend said. “He probably experiments on them or strips them for parts.”

“Maybe I can use them,” Aloy said. “Start some trouble. Hang back until the fighting starts.” She gave him a mischievous smile before she darted off to flank the camp ahead of him and his men. It seemed so long ago now, he was only just realizing how enchanted he was by her at the time.

Calls to arms could be heard from the camp, and Erend signaled his men to rush in as the world turned to twisting fog around him again.

Finally, the god forsaken room he knew would be the final phase of the dream: Dervahl’s workshop. Immediately though he knew something was off, wrong. The person he was following down the stairs into the underground space was Brant.

Brant hadn't been present at the Pitchcliff mission.

He barreled around the corner at the foot of the steps, his eyes going to the open cell. On the floor, lying with her hand clutching a belly significantly bigger than it currently was in real life, was Aloy.

“No!” he cried out, the usual contraption was mounted center in the room, focused on her with its ear splitting noise. For the first time in all his nighttime visits here he smashed the thing in one blow, sending it flying from its mount before dropping his maul to the ground to rush into the cell.

He stepped over her, scooping her gently into his arms from behind, his hand finding hers on her pregnant stomach. “Aloy,” he managed to choke out.

Her eyes fluttered open, hope. She blinked as she focused on him, her other hand coming up to his face. “Erend?” she breathed, the strain clear in her voice. “Dervahl broke me”

A cruel variation on a theme, Erend thought as she began to cough in his arms, blood trickling from the corner of her lips. There were bruises around her neck, down her arms  

“You can't leave me,” he whispered, leaning his face down closer to hers. “We gotta get you out of here.”

He could feel her going in his arms, her body losing its shape almost. “I love you,” she said, her voice barely there.

“I love you, please don't go,” he begged, holding her tighter as her neck fell back, her hair dangling to the floor. The sound he let out could scarcely be described as human, as he clung to her dead body all self-awareness that he was inside his own nightmare gone.

—————-

Aloy awoke with a start, having been jostled as Erend thrashed in his sleep behind her. For a second she was disoriented, forgetting having gone to sleep to begin with, but after a breath she pushed herself up, turning to him in the bed.

“Aloy, no,” he murmured, tossing to one side, and ripping the last of the covers off of her legs. She tried to wake him, gripping the soft cotton of his shirt and shaking him gently. “Don't leave me. Please.”

She thought of that night back in Meridian, when he had woken her thrashing similarly. The desperation in his voice was unnerving, and she shook him with more urgency, kneeling next to him now.

“Erend, wake up,” she said, in a soothing but firm voice. “You're having a nightmare. You need to wake up.” Another shake and his eyes popped open.

He sat up, nearly head butting her, his breath coming in ragged bursts. She reached out for his arm, and he jumped, as if only realizing she was there.

“Aloy.” He gasped her name, dragging her against him, his hands patting her down as if ensuring she was whole.

“I'm fine,” she assured him. “It was just a dream.”

“You're sure you're fine?” he still seemed disoriented, one of his searching hands finding her stomach, exploring it to ensure it too was unmarred. “And the baby?”

He had buried his face in her hair where it flowed down her shoulder. “I'm fine. The baby’s fine,” Aloy continued in a reassuring voice. “We’re both fine. It was just a dream.”

As she said this, suddenly she understood. They were both fine. Both.

To Erend, she wasn't just Aloy anymore. She was more. More even than just a woman and his child. She was the walking human embodiment of his future, and as he clung to her as if his life depended on it she understood.

“I know you're mad at me,” Erend said into her neck, the hand on her back now moving gently up between her shoulder blades. “I'm just terrified of losing you.”

“Has it occurred to you that I'm terrified to stay back and let you go without me because I'm worried you won't come back?” Aloy asked, deciding to try for some honesty.

Erend pulled back from her, his hand coming up to her face and his eyes locking upon hers. “I assure you I have no intention of dying in the Motherland,” he said, brushing hair back from her face. “And I love you for wanting to be beside me to keep me safe as I would want to do the same for you, but right now…”

“I know,” Aloy said. “I know.”

Her eyes fell away from his but he caught her chin and pulled her face up to his, his lips pressing against hers. At first it was a gentle kiss, then as he pulled her closer against him it became more urgent. Aloy found herself melting in to him, her frustration and her worries dissolving as his tongue slid gently against hers, his hands roaming over her fabric sleep clothes.

They didn't speak. Erend kept their mouths far too occupied to have done so even if she’d wanted to, kissing her with such passion it overtook her. She reached for the bottom of his shirt as he slowly pushed her down into the mattress, bringing his body overtop of hers, still kissing her as if he may never get a chance to do so again.

 (To read the explicit scene that takes place between the chapters visit [AtSP The Dirty Bits: No Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/26990472))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit longer than usual because I got heavy handed in the nightmare. Yes there will be a dirty bits between this and 75. Call it a little present to get you through the shit storm that is coming. 
> 
> I actually wrote the end to an upcoming chapter before I wrote this, because I had to get it out and stop thinking about it. It's.... gonna be something. 
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing on this crazy ride with me. And special thanks to my fun commenters. I always look forward to the reactions.


	75. Splitting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Stars** \- _Alessia Cara_
> 
>  **Mother of Pearl** \- _Roxy Music_

 

(To read the explicit scene that takes place between the chapters visit [AtSP The Dirty Bits: No Tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/26990472)) 

Erend awoke the following morning with Aloy still spooned against his front, her bare body against him warm under the covers. She barely stirred as he began waking up, propping himself so that he could look down at her in the early morning light filtering in around the cracks of the door. Gently, he brushed her ginger hair back from her face so that he could see her properly.

Silently he thanked the moon for his nightmare the night before. Normally he would never be happy to find himself waking as he had, frightened and in a panic, but the time he’d gotten with Aloy after had been worth it.

He pressed his face into her neck, holding her tightly. He was to a certain extent relieved. When he had returned to the cabin, after the powder keg of a planning meeting in the war room, to find her already asleep, Erend felt anxious. All he could think about, as he had sat around the fire with the others, was the look on her face as she had hit and punched against his chest in anger, and how badly he wanted to - needed to - talk to her alone. To try to make her understand.

Clearly he needn't have worried so much, he thought, his face surrounded by her hair as he continued to embrace her sleeping form. Soon, though, Aloy began to wake up, moving against him and eventually rolling over in his arms to face him.

She didn’t speak at first, just nuzzled her face into his shoulder, and let out a sleepy sigh as his arms tighted around her back.

“Good morning, Moonflower,” Erend said softly, leaning his hairy chin on the top of her head.

Aloy mumbled something against his chest, her arm snaking around his side, pulling them ever tighter against each other.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” he whispered, rubbing her. back gently as she lay against him.

Pulling away just enough to look at him through heavily lidded eyes, Aloy surfaced. “I said I’m not ready for it to be morning yet,” she repeated. “Because I’m not ready for tonight.”

Erend understood that feeling. “Try to think of it this way,” he said, resting his forehead on hers. “Soon it’ll all be over with and we can get the hell out of the Motherland.”

“There is that, but there’s also the chance that one of us won’t get to-“

“Hey,” Erend brought a hand to her face. “We will be together when we leave here. It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Aloy seemed to relax a bit in his arms. She gave him a kiss before cuddling against him as if she had no intention of leaving the bed any time soon. Erend felt a little guilty, knowing he had just made a promise he wasn’t completely sure he could keep.

He would just have to fight like hell to keep it, he told himself, running fingers through her hair.

“Tell you what, why don’t you relax for a while longer,” Erend whispered, now kissing her temple. “And I will go and get breakfast going.”

“Mmmm hmmm.” She loosened her grip on him, giving him a sleepy kiss before he slid away from her. She would be back to sleep before he finished dressing.

It was a cold morning, and Erend made it one step out the front door with out it, before returning for his long leather coat. Then he set diligently to work hauling cut wood from the rack and stacking it against each other inside the fire pit.

“Morning, Cap,” Brant had turned up. Erend had not heard his approaching footsteps and nearly fell backwards out of his squatting position, where he had stooped low to kindle the fire. Brant stifled a laugh.

“Well I’m awake now,” Erend joked, straightening up. Then he tossed the flint to Brant. “Here, make yourself useful while I get some food prepped.”

“Sounded like you and Aloy sorted things out last night,” Brant said, a mischievous tone to his voice. His words were punctuated by the sound of the flint being struck. “In fact, sounded like you made it up to her pretty thoroughly.”

Erend should have expected this, he realized as he began slicing some boars meat thin enough to make bacon. “We might have forgotten to try to be quiet,” he said.

“Shit Cap, who cares? We are all adults,” Brant said. He had gotten the fire going, standing to admire his work. “To be honest, I was relieved. I don’t imagine you’d have wanted to go into battle with her still angry at you.”

“Not so much, no,” Erend answered, arranging some slices of meat onto the cast iron skillet before going to cut more.

“Besides, you two weren’t the only ones going at it last night,” Brant said. “I don’t suppose you heard Elof and Zahra a couple hours before?”

Erend’s hand slipped on the knife, and he nearly cut his own finger. “Must have slept through that,” he said, sitting the knife down. “I guess I should have seen that coming.”

“Meanwhile, no hanky panky for Brant despite having a girlfriend here with me,” Brant said, leaning on the corner edge of the porch to watch Erend as he resumed his food prep.

“Oh, so you two ARE together,” Erend said, now chopping a couple vegetables to roast also. “Been trying to figure out what’s actually going on with you two.”

“We are but we decided to wait for… you know THAT until we get back home to Meridian,” Brant answered, in a flat tone as if this had been more her decision than his. “Because she’s scared everyone will hear, and she gets all nervous. Basically, Annie needs real privacy and I… respect that.”

“That’s the correct answer,” Erend said, gesturing the knife in the air to emphasize this.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while after that as Erend cooked. Soon Anehita herself arrived, Brant flying to her side so fast if Erend had blinked he might have missed it. He was just about to go wake Aloy, having stacked the cooked bacon onto a wooden hewn plate, when she turned up on her own.

“She’s alive!” Elof exclaimed, jokingly. He had just arrived around the fire himself, his hand firmly grasping Zahra’s.

“But am I awake? That’s the real question,” Aloy said, coming down the steps. Erend met her at the bottom, holding out the plate so she could grab a piece of bacon. “We need to be in Mother’s Watch by noon,” she informed him, before taking a bite. She continued with her mouth slightly full of food. “Last planning meeting, then there’ll be a big dinner in Mother’s Heart before everyone heads out.”

“Big dinner seems like a waste of time,” Elof said.

Aloy fixed him with a surprised look, swallowing her food. “How productive is the usual pre-battle pub visit?” she asked.

“Point taken,” Elof said.

—————-

There wasn't a great deal of chatter at the homestead that morning, as the crew ate breakfast and prepared to depart for the days business. Aloy was rather okay with this, as she didn't have much to say herself at this point.

As they walked to Mother’s Heart, Erend was glued to her side. He was quiet too, and she kept stealing sideways looks at him. The worry that had begun the day before was starting to grow in the pit of her stomach.

Or perhaps that was morning sickness, she wondered. Fishing in a pouch at her waist for the ginger root. She had slowly carved a chunk out of it the past couple days, and she chipped off yet another piece now, slipping it into her mouth.

“Feeling okay?” Erend asked, watching her stow the knurled root as they walked on.

“Just the usual stomach ick,” Aloy answered, enjoying the now familiar bite of the ginger on her tongue. “It's either nerves or the baby, either way I'm getting used to it so it's fine.”

Erend frowned at this, but couldn't seem to think of a response, they ended up walking the rest of the way to Mother’s Watch in silence.

Aloy had to steel herself to enter the War Room. After her abrupt departure the night before she wasn't sure what sort of reaction to expect. Erend held the door open for her, and if it wasn't for the fact the others were hot on her heels, she might've hesitated. Instead she held her head high, and dove in.

The room was not as full as last time, but the talk was just as loud for a moment before slowly people caught sight of the new arrivals and voices began to lower. The War Chief was hunched over the table, studying the map, but she looked up as she sensed the change around her.

Erend arrived at Aloy’s shoulder once more, he slid a hand low around her hip under her bow and urged her forward. Part of her wanted to elbow him, as he drug her to speak to Sona.

“Aloy, Erend,” Sona greeted. “Good to see you both here.”

Aloy cleared her throat. “I owe you an apology for storming off,” she said “It’s… not easy for me to stand back in situations like these.”

The older woman examined her for a moment, then her eyes shifted to Erend. “Would you mind giving us a minute?” Sona asked.

“Oh.” Erend looked surprised, he looked down to Aloy who gave him a small nod, curious enough to be willing. “Sure thing,” he answered, sliding his arm from around her and retreating to where the others had gathered along the left wall.

Aloy shifted her weight nervously. Sona turned to the map, giving a wave with her hand to indicate Aloy should join her at the table. Tentatively, Aloy stepped forward, coming to stand next to the War Chief, who had her hands on the map, her fingers spread, her eyes looking down through the surface to some unknown distance.

“Would it help to know I completely understand how you feel?” Sona asked in a soft voice so no one could overhear.

“You do?” Aloy asked, leaning slightly on the table herself.

“When I had my babies, I had to step back,” Sona explained. “I had to stay in the village and let people do the dangerous jobs that I usually did. The dangerous jobs I did so that they didn't have to do them. It sometimes makes you feel helpless. Especially when you're used to doing everything for yourself.”

This was extremely accurate to how Aloy had been feeling, articulated far better than she had managed to explain it even to herself. Her chest felt tight, a sudden wave of emotion coming with the realization that she had been feeling just that, helpless.

“Aloy, I've watched you fight monsters and men to save the Motherland, to save Meridian, to save the world, if I'm not mistaken,” Sona said, she turned now, her hip meeting the edge of the table, a hand coming up to Aloy’s shoulder. “Let us do this for you. So that you don't have to. You deserve the future that's already growing within you. Stepping back is hard but I promise you it's temporary and it's worth it. Take it from one Nora mother, to another.”

Words were still failing Aloy, she nodded, her red hair moving around her as she did so, mind scrambling for anything she could say. She glanced over her shoulder to Erend, who was now talking intensely with Teb, whom Aloy hadn't seen arrive.

“Just do me a favor,” she said, turning back to meet Sona’s brown eyes, that reflected the flickering lamplight overhead. “Bring him back to me in one piece, I kinda need him.”

Sona gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder her hand rested upon. “I will do everything in my power to make it so,” she said.

Aloy retreated to her friends not long after that, coming to stand beside Teb and Erend as the meeting was called to order. Sona went over all the basics, where the platoons would be along the border. How they would go after sundown and lie low out of sight until closer to dawn. How they could take turns sleeping.

All the while, the words Sona had said alone to her tumbled around in Aloy’s head. They did help. Knowing someone understood and had been through it before. She looked at the War chief in a new light.

“Have we established if the Carja army is even in place?”

Aloy blinked, dragging herself back from her thoughts. She didn't see who asked, but she stepped forward, Erend’s arm, which had been once again on her back, falling behind her.

“I can send the Stormbird out to do a recon loop of the territory,” she volunteered, relishing at the idea of being useful. “It can check the status of Dervahl’s men then on to see where exactly the troops from Meridian are and send the info back.” Aloy pointed to her Focus to make sure everyone understood that she would be going nowhere and the info would be sent invisibly to her.

“Yes, do that,” Sona said, nodding.

Not wasting any time, Aloy reached up to her Focus and set the bird off into motion with a few quick commands into the interface as she stepped back in line with the others.

“Well, at least you'll have eyes in the sky,” Teb said, in a slightly consoling voice.

She thought about this for a moment, realizing that it was actually better than nothing. She wouldn't have to sit in suspense not knowing what was going on. Between the machines and the fact that both Erend and Teb had Focuses it would mean she would remain in the loop.

That would just have to be enough.

—————-

Dinner in Mother’s Heart did not disappoint. It was bigger, and louder than any Aloy remembered any dinner being during her four months living back in the Embrace to help rebuild. For much of it the tables were packed to the brim as the entirety of the tribe ate, drank, and discussed anything but the battle that was at hand.

Aloy had been quiet. She hadn't meant to be, but as the time ticked ever closer her mind found it harder to stay in the light hearted moment.

“So, Aloy, you didn't happen to tell Erend?” Teb was speaking to her from across the table.

The crowd had lightened without her noticing, she looked around only just realizing there were currently only four of them at their table. She and Erend sat on one side, and on the other was Teb and Samar.

“Tell me what?” Erend asked, shifting on the bench next to her.

Aloy pulled herself together. “Well, no. You were being so weirdly secretive about it I wasn't sure if I should,” she said.

At this, Samar crossed his arms and gave Teb a pointed look. For the first time in what felt like a long time Aloy laughed as Teb looked sheepishly back at Samar.

“I did finally tell her though,” Teb said, defensively. Then he slid closer to Sam on the bench. “Samar is my mate.”

“Oh!” Erend exclaimed. Then, looking puzzled he asked. “How long have we been in the Motherland?”

Teb laughed, the smile on his tattooed face was infectious and was lifting Aloy’s spirits a bit. “That was the first thing she said, and I know. I know. I was waiting until I got him back from Dervahl’s goons.”

“Teb went and saved him without telling anyone,” Aloy said, spilling the last bit of beans out.

“Teb, brother, I would have gone with you,” Erend said, he had his arm around Aloy’s back, and she leaned against him, warmed by these words that he so clearly meant. “She might've killed me when I got back for going without HER but I woulda done it.”

Another laugh shared round the table. With all the truth laid out, the two couples actually enjoyed a bit of fun conversation as the last bit of time ticked away before the plans set forth in the War Room had to wind into motion.

Far too soon, they were outside the walls of Mother’s Heart. War parties had already started going out in front of them, the ones traveling to the farthest parts of the border. Aloy busied herself calling Striders from the wilds for their use. Varl was eying his with slight contempt as she walked by him and Sona.

Anehita looked beside herself, as Aloy came to stand by her. The three Vanguard were having one last pow wow, facing each other in a tight triangle likely having one last strategy discussion. Aloy’s eyes fell upon Erend, he was turned so that she could see the Focus affixed to the side of his head. It was still strange seeing it on him, but at the moment it was reassuring. She had to resist bringing up her own interface to ensure she could see his location on it while he stood mere feet from her.

Zahra appeared out of nowhere on Anehita’s other side, her sharp blue eyes also on the men. Aloy took in the Oseram woman’s pale profile against the inky night sky, the blond braid that ran in front of her shoulder glistened in the moon light.

It was only then it occurred to Aloy to look up at the moon. It shone bright, still fairly low in the sky, as predicted completely full.

“It's about that time,” Elof’s voice drew her eyes back down to earth, as the three men approached and the gathered party formed a circle. Brant sidestepped around Zahra, placing her beside Elof, and himself next to Anehita, sliding a consoling arm around her.

Aloy swept her eyes over them all in turn, taking in their serious expressions as the clock had now ticked down to zero, it was time to split up.

“I need you all to take care of yourselves out there,” Aloy said, her voice more raw than she would have liked. “And take care of each other. I expect us to be going home together after this one.”

Brant straightened up, as did Elof. She felt Erend's hand come up to her back, tugging her against his side. “We will,” he said.

This was echoed around the circle. There was a call as another party prepared to depart.

“That’s us,” Elof said, checking this over his shoulder.

The guys came forward to beat him on the arm, and when they dispersed Aloy came forward. She gave him a shove in the shoulder. “I still haven't fully forgiven you,” she said, but in a playful voice to indicate she was only half serious. “But if you get yourself killed out there I'm going to be even more pissed at you.”

Elof laughed, pretending her blows to his shoulder hurt. “I'll bear that in mind.”

Aloy turned to Zahra, she looked surprised at the direct attention. “Take care of each other,” Aloy said. “Don't let this idiot get you killed.”

“Or himself,” Zahra added, with a small nod. The pair walked away to the two Striders waiting for them.

All too soon Erend was pulling her to the side, behind him she realized Sona and Varl were mounting their machines. He had to go.

Erend brought her with him all the way to his Strider, his arm firm around her waist, words hanging unspoken over them. He turned to look at her finally, as they reached the shoulder of the beast he would ride in to battle.

He had left his coat behind for this venture, she reached out and ran her fingers over the diagonal plates of steel on his chest, praying they would keep him safe. His hand came up to cover hers, as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a short but somehow very emotional kiss, Aloy felt her chest tighten as he pulled away, locking his grey eyes to her.

“I have to go,” he whispered, as if this was a secret he was telling her.

“I love you,” Aloy whispered back. It was the only thing she could think to say.

“I love you too,” he replied, pulling her gently against his armored chest, briefly bending to press his face into her hair at the curve of her neck.

As he separated from her, Aloy had to fight every instinct in her body which was telling her to hold him back. Cling to him tighter. Beg him not to go. She held the words back as he brushed her hair away from her face, bestowing on her one last kiss before climbing up onto the Strider.

Aloy stepped back, looking up to him.

“Please be careful,” she said.

Erend laughed, adjusting his seating, and looking not at all concerned about his impending task. “Usually that's my line,” he said. “I'll talk to you soon.”

Then he was gone, urging the Strider forward at top speed as he now needed to catch up. Aloy had to blink back tears as she watched his figure get smaller. Her hand came up to her stomach, it was a subconscious motion, but as she did it she reminded herself why she wasn't riding out beside him.

“Aloy, I have to go too.”

It was Teb. He had been outfitting the Glinthawk while the ground troops were grinding into motion. Aloy looked past him to the machine which was now strapped to the gills with bow ammo.

She must have shown some of her upset on her face when she turned to him, because he frowned and stepped closer to hug her.

“I can't imagine staying back is any easier than going,” he said, as he released her. “But we will be in contact. And it will be okay.”

Aloy nodded, and allowed him to hook her arm and walk her with him over to Samar, who was waiting closer to the hawk. Their goodbye was sweet, and she saw them kiss as Teb pulled away much as Erend had.

“Take care of yourself,” Aloy called, as he climbed up the machine, finding his spot between the wing joins.

“I will, I promise,” he called back, as the wings extended on either side of him. Soon he was in the air, and Sam had come to her side so that they could watch him go together.

“You okay?” Aloy asked, as Teb and his flying machine grew ever smaller on the horizon.

“Nope,” Samar answered. “You?”

“Not even a little,” she answered. They stood staring off the direction everyone had gone, though none of them could be seen anymore. Anehita turned up at Aloy’s other side. Aloy hadn't caught any of her goodbye with Brant. She turned to the shorter woman. “You okay?”

Anehita shook her head, and let out a sniffle.

“Well, you're in good company,” Aloy said, turning back forward. They stood there for a long while in silence, feeling mild relief that at least they weren't alone in their pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember my analogy about the rollercoaster? Well we are at the top of the mother of all roller coaster hills. The final one. 
> 
> I'm not ready. 
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read and thank you thank you thank you to my commenters.


	76. The Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Mercy** \- _Shawn Mendes_
> 
>  **Railroads Track** \- _Willie Moon_

Mother's Crown was quiet as the grave tonight, something that surprised Teb under the circumstances. He walked quietly through the village having grounded and left his Glinthawk outside the southern gate with Elof and Zahra, and the braves designated to their war party.

Teb had managed a small amount of sleep but knew there was no point attempting for more, not now that he saw how high the moon had climbed in the sky. They had precious little time left. Instead he had chosen to check the outer perimeter of the village.

The heavy wooden gate was shut tight, as expected. Teb made for the left hand side of it, where a ladder access allowed him to climb up to the lookout platform. Here, sharp wooden spokes lined one edge, coming up to his chest, on the other side of these was the world beyond the Embrace.

He could see better than he had expected, thanks to the light of the full moon. The Thunderjaw that was guarding Mother's Watch on the Northern side was milling back and forth across the main access path into the Motherland. For a while, Teb stood here squinting out trying to see anything beyond this monstrous machine, hear anything other than it’s footfalls.

The crackle in his ear made him jump, he had been straining his ears for sounds and the sudden burst seemed much louder than it really was as a result.

 _‘Teb, you up?’_ Aloy’s voice came through his Focus as he brought a hand to his own chest as if to silence is rapidly beating heart.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here,” he answered, clicking the focus as he swung his legs over to descend back down the ladder.

_‘I have good news. If you check the Stormbird feed you will see that the Carja army is right where they are supposed to be.’_

Teb had reached the ground, trekking back through Mother’s Watch to the south. “That IS good news,” he replied. “What about Dervahl’s men?”

_‘On the pass out it all looked quiet. Seemed like they were doing as we have been, getting some last minute rest. We will see what the bird finds on this return trip.’_

“Keep me posted,” Teb said, now walking out the back gate into the Embrace. “You doing alright?”

_‘I'm going stir crazy. Aside from that I'm fine.’_

Teb didn't find this answer all together surprising, as he turned off the path outside the gate, the Glinthawk and Striders parked alongside each other coming into view. “I’m going a bit stir crazy myself,” Teb said, trying to commiserate. “We are all just waiting right now. Waiting for them to make their move.”

_‘I know, and it’s foolish to be impatient for that. I’ll let you go get a bit more rest. I’ll alert you if the Stormbird sees movement.’_

Not having the heart to tell her he couldn’t even think about resting at this stage, he instead bid her farewell, and then closed the remaining distance between himself and the ground war party that would be fighting with him. The braves were scattered in the sparse winter grass, many asleep but one or two awake standing watch.

Elof and Zahra were sitting on the ground, his back was leaning on the hind leg of one of the Striders, she was asleep on his shoulder. He however was awake, turning up his bearded face as Teb approached.

Teb sank down to sit cross legged near them. “Carja army is in place,” he said simply, his eyes looking up at the moon which was almost directly overhead now.

“Good, good,” Elof whispered, clearly not wanting to wake her. “Avad came through.”

They sat in silence after that, waiting for the inevitable.

—————-

Erend was lying on his back, with his head resting on his own arm, an elbow cocked out alongside his face. The moon was full and bright above him, and despite the eminence of battle he was thinking of Aloy. He thought of their letters, and how they had looked to the moon as a way of connecting them over distances.

The same moon now felt like a ticking clock, counting down. Dervahl just had to keep taking things, even sweet things like their moon.

Erend had done first watch once they had arrived at their rendezvous point, allowing Brant to sleep for a while. Sona slept also, but Varl had stalked off a ways and sat up, ever alert, eyes scanning the direction of the border though there was nothing yet there to see.

Brant had swapped to give Erend a chance to get some sleep himself, but so far that had not panned out.

Instead he had stared at the sky and let his mind go all over the place. From the battle to the baby to Ersa nothing had been off limits as he lie awake.

So it was with some relief that he heard the crackle in his ear that meant a line had been opened on his Focus.

_‘Erend?’_

Somehow just hearing her voice managed to quiet Erend’s busy mind. He tugged his arm out from beneath his head long enough to press the device attached to the side of his head, then settled back down on his forearm.

“I’m here,” he said, closing his eyes.

_‘Did you rest at all?’_

How was it she knew to ask this? He let out a small grumble. “I tried.”

Aloy let out a sigh that made the tiny speaker crackle in his ear again. _‘You should have lied to me.’_

Erend couldn’t help but laugh. It was not uncommon for Aloy to be the only person that could ever make him smile or laugh in serious situations, and right now he was ever so glad she had called.

“Ah, well, I never lie to you,” he said, rolling over onto his side, curling his other arm under his head and stretching out the one he had been using as a pillow.

_‘You know what, that’s true. You don’t lie to me. Even when you do something you might want to lie to me about, you don’t. I love you.’_

“I love you, too,” Erend said. “So was this just a check in to see if I had slept?”

_‘Oh, no. I wanted to tell you that the Carja army is in position as planned. Everything is in place.’_

This simultaneously relieved and stressed Erend at the same time. “Good, that's… that’s good,” he murmured. “How are you doing there?”

Erend braced himself for the answer, expecting to get a frustrated or annoyed one. He knew she was of course not happy to be sitting this one out while he went in without her.

_‘Oh, fine. Just doing the same thing you’re doing: waiting. Trying to sleep.’_

So neither of them had slept. They were off to a fine start, Erend thought. “Well, tell ya what, I’m going to make a fresh attempt to sleep,” he said. “We are a couple hours from the window and I have watch standers who will rise me.”

_‘Alright, sweetie. Rest well.’_

The line disconnected, and for a second Erend regretted ending the conversation, he could sleep when he was dead. But as he closed his eyes, he realized a little rest could go a long way once things got underway.

It couldn’t hurt at least, he thought as he drifted to sleep.

—————-

Aloy didn't bother trying to sleep after that. Instead she had paced in the War Room, watching the live video feed of the Stormbird as it made it’s way back, taking a scenic route to the Embrace.

The camps were alive with activity, so far no one had departed or moved, but it was clear they were preparing to do so eminently. She had resisted the urge to send out the alert a couple times, not wanting to pull the trigger too quickly.

It had been over an hour since she had hung up with Erend, perhaps longer, when the Stormbird reached the area closer to Devil’s Thirst. Here was the highest concentration of camps, as the ruins made for nice places to tuck tents, and take cover.

Aloy’s breath caught in her throat as she realized they were marching out of said ruins. She rushed to the planning table, looking down at the map, moving these parties indicators along their route.

She mashed her Focus into her face a bit harder than necessary, opening a line to both Teb and Erend at once.

“We have movement gentlemen,” she said, not bothering to talk in a quiet voice and causing a couple of the people in the room who had been dozing to jerk awake. “Platoons rolling out of Devil’s Thirst heading south, they’ve got some heavy weapons. I suspect we will see movement up and down the border very soon if it isn't already in motion.”

 _‘I guess we better kick this into gear then,’_ Erend said. _‘I got a wee nap, should be ready to kick some ass.’_

 _‘I’ll rise the war party and get in the air,’_ Teb said. _‘Let’s show them what we got.’_

Aloy appreciated the confident tones, though she wondered how much of it was show just for her. “So far machines at the border don’t show movement in range, I’ll let you know if that changes.”

After they rang off, turning their attentions to preparing, Aloy found herself slumping slightly over the map table, a hand coming to rest somewhere between where she was and where Erend was. She brought up her Focus interface, redirecting herself back to the Stormbird’s feed.

—————-

Teb shook Elof’s shoulder, the Vanguard had fallen asleep, his head leaned back on the metal of the machine’s leg he was using as a back rest. He jerked awake, also rising Zahra who had been continuing her nap upon his shoulder.

They both looked at him with bleary slightly startled looks.

“Stormbird’s picking up motion from Dervahl’s men,” Teb whispered in the dark, standing up. “It’s almost time.”

He left them to scramble up on their own, going to wake up the sleeping braves. They all looked resolute as they pulled themselves together, getting gear properly on. When he returned, Zahra had already mounted her Strider, and Elof was quickly following suit.

“I’m going to get in the air,” Teb called up to them, as he passed on his way to the Glinthawk, which had perked up at all the motion around it, its sharp head looking here and there. “I suspect the Thunderjaw will make a racket when anything gets in range, so listen out for it.”

“We’ll be ready,” Elof said, sounding more confident than Teb felt at that moment.

He pushed this down though, checking to ensure his bow was on his back before climbing up onto the Glinthawk. He had to find his seat carefully thanks to the sheer volume of ammo they had managed to pack around him, a starburst of quivers all pointed towards him. Every type of ammo he could want at his fingertips and plenty of it.

He only hoped it was enough.

—————-

The leather of Erend’s armor creaked as he drug himself to his feet and off of the ground. Brant looked around at him, and didn’t need any words to know what was happening. He nodded and turned to get his Strider ready.

Erend made his way slowly, cautiously, towards Varl and Sona’s spot amongst the camp of men in their war party. She was asleep, Varl still was not, and he looked up at Erend with poorly hidden contempt as he approached.

“We have movement coming from the camps,” Erend said, deciding to simply not acknowledge the Nora’s demeanor towards him. “We need to get everyone on their feet and ready, and I need to speak to the War Chief.”

“I am awake.” Sona’s eyes were open now, she sat up and took the hand Erend extended to help her up.

Varl seemed nonplussed by this, making a huffing sound as he stalked off to rise the other sleeping braves.

“Carja army is in position. Dervahl’s men are advancing from their camps,” Erend explained. “They’re coming.”

“May All-Mother help us “ Sona said, not necessarily to him but almost to the night sky. “Aloy still in Mother’s Watch?”

Erend knew why she's asking. In the time they'd spent waiting, they'd discussed the odds that Aloy would stay put. He had wanted to lie to her, tell her this was a needless worry, that Aloy had agreed to stay behind and she would.

Problem was, Erend knew Aloy too well, and he had instead admitted the risk.

This would likely not be the last time the War Chief inquired as to how the arrangement was holding.

“Still there sounding like she’s being punished,” Erend answered. “Here’s hoping we end this before she gets restless enough to forget why she’s there.”

They fell into silence then, both staring off towards the border, waiting.

—————-

Teb had been right, the screeching of the Thunderjaw had proven to be quite the alert system. Elof could hear it over the sound of shouting men inside the town, calling people to their posts.

Their war party’s task lied outside of Mother’s Crown however. The town itself was well fortified, and though Dervahl’s men would still try to take it, it was the gangs who attempted to bypass it and go around that were Elof and company’s main concern.

Zahra was riding her Strider in front of him, her sword already out and in hand as they left the back perimeter of the town behind, coming to fan out along the expanse of border adjacent to it. The Thunderjaw had apparently deployed one of it’s heavier weapons, the sound of laser pulses split the quiet night.

“Surprise, Thunderjaw bitches,” Elof said to himself, as now that they had come partially around the village he could also hear the confused screams and shouts of Dervahl’s men as they scrambled to deal with such advanced weapon fire.

Some were fleeing, running away and diverting their path around, heading straight for the war party.

“It’s time,” Zahra declared, she reared up on her steed, and then galloped straight at the oncoming forces.

Elof hesitated for the briefest of moments, before unshouldering his war maul, leaning forward, and sending his Strider in right behind her.

It was indeed time.

—————-

Erend had never realized how loudly he breathed until he attempted to do so quietly. He adjusted his grip on his weapon, his back already slightly aching from sitting on the Strider.

A crackle in his ear. _‘We are engaged at Mother’s Watch.’_

Teb didn’t say more, he didn’t need to, and even if he had, Erend wouldn't have had time to answer as a volley of arrows came apparently out of nowhere, firing through the darkness towards the front line of Nora braves.

Erend turned the Strider, and an arrow stuck into it’s backside as he galloped in front of a couple of braves, who were notching arrows of their own.

Across the distance remaining between the two sides, Erend looked to see what was a solid wall of men marching ever confidently towards the border. Their weaponry varied, from basic clubs, to bows, to war axes. Here and there one would fall, from an arrow fired into the line, but one would push forward to take their place.

Another volley of arrows was fired, Erend dismounted, shielding himself behind his machine. When he climbed back astride it there were two additional arrows sticking from it’s side.

“I say we disrupt the line,” Brant called. “You with me?”

Erend looked to his hammer, looked to the oncoming wave of men, and then back to his friend. “I’m with you.”

Together, the pair rode forward, bringing their steeds up to top speed, weapons held high as they rushed the front lines of Dervahl’s men.

—————-

Aloy was gripping the edge of the planning table, watching a video feed through Teb’s Focus and trying to remind herself to breath. She'd brought it up the moment he had said his war party was engaged, and hadn't convinced herself to stop watching.

Teb was doing well, at least. He had been falling men left and right from above, once she was pretty sure he nailed a guy who was trying to make a shot at Elof.

Samar was by her side, she could feel the question on his mind but he never asked.

“He's fine. He's in the air,” Aloy said, finally flicking the footage away on her interface. “And he's firing arrows down like rain. I'm proud.”

This seemed to satiate Samar, and she was glad to give him even a moment of ease as she knew exactly how he felt.

_‘We've been engaged here now.’_

Against her better judgement, Aloy brought up a feed from Erend’s Focus and immediately regretted it. He was rushing in, riding straight into a dense line of fighters.

He swung his hammer in wide arcs, throwing men asunder. She could see Brant was with him, doing the same. Aloy could feel her heart rate increasing, an arrow passed too close for comfort, a man attempted to pull him off his machine, but Erend kept his balance, and kept swinging.

She breathed freely again only as he broke back through the line and returned to the Nora front of fighters.

Aloy realized she couldn't do this.

She clicked closed her Focus interface, the video feed flickering before disappearing from before her eyes.

Watching was too hard, she would give herself a heart attack. She released her grip on the table, closing her eyes and taking deep slow breaths. She knew she had to keep her cool.

This, after all, was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take one. I hope I brought enough.


	77. Forces Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Anything Could Happen** \- _Ellie Goulding_
> 
>  **Legendady** \- _Welshly Arms_
> 
> \---------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay guys. It's getting serious. I put the paper bags up front this chapter. Keep breathing for me okay?

Time flowed differently when in battle. Moments could feel like minutes. Minutes like hours. As a result, Erend couldn’t say for sure how long they had been engaged against the incoming wave of Dervahl’s men.

They were making their stand on a wide fairly flat expanse of land, a creek bed wove through it, dry because of the incoming winter. There was no cover, just open air and the two sides clashing right out in the open.

Erend swung his hammer into the chest of an Oseram enemy, sending him flying back, a grenade clutched in his hand. It exploded a moment later nearly knocking Erend off of his Strider. He rode away from this, away from the heaviest engagement area and away to catch his breath.

He hunched slightly over the shoulder of his Strider, his eyes scanning every inch of the scene. Sona had either lost or ditched her machine, having found one of only a few large rocks in the area. She was perched on top, firing arrows into the oncoming forces. Varl was on the ground, defending her post, currently in a hand to hand scuffle with a hefty man in shadow Carja armor.

For a gut wrenching minute, Brant was nowhere to be seen. Then, at last, Erend spotted him running alongside his own machine, as it shielded him from fire as he fled from behind enemy lines. As Brant broke through back onto friendly territory, he hitched his hand onto the neck of his Strider and swung himself back onto its back.

Soon he was trotting back over to Erend, who was still deciding what his next move should be. He got within talking distance, opened his mouth to speak, and then a roar sounded through the night air.

Hulking, a Thunderjaw was running in full force from somewhere to the East of them, its footfalls shook the ground beneath them. The Nora warriors were scrambling back, allowing the enormous machine to skid to a halt between them and the imposing army.

Erend was sure Aloy must have sent it to his location, but its arrival had thrown both sides into mild chaos. The braves were trying to regroup, but the machine was acting as both a shield and an obstacle as they attempted to find a way through to attack.

“Alright Cap, we need to disrupt the line again, what route around the beast?” Brant asked, adjusting on his Strider and watching as the Nora Braves parted to attack on either side.

“Do you trust me?” Erend asked, eying the Thunderjaw’s legs to determine how low the clearance under might be.

“Usually on principle when people ask me that in dangerous situations I say no,” Brant replied

“Well, if you feel like taking the gamble then, follow my lead,” Erend said. He leaned forward on his Strider, urging it towards the enormous machine that was now shooting its disc launcher.

The closer he got, the further down he ducked, until he rode between the legs of the fearsome Thunderjaw, nearly brushing its underbelly. Behind him he could hear Brant saying “Oh I do NOT trust you.”

The machine took a step, its enormous leg nearly scraping the back of Erend’s Strider. He looked behind him to see that Brant had successfully timed the steps, coming between the legs at just the right moment.

Their adversaries on the other side had not seen this coming, having split their focus to the incoming fire from archers on either side instead, Erend and Brant were able to gallop right through a giant hole in their front line.

They split up, setting out to disrupt the back lines.

—————-

The fighting is already more intense than Elof had anticipated. They'd been forced to push around the village, attempting to assist in guarding the front gate, as somehow Dervahl’s men had managed to bring down the Thunderjaw that had been in front of it.

He rode full force around the perimeter, his maul flashing in the moon light as he swung it into any adversary that made the mistake of coming within his reach. The log built front wall was whipping past him, the heaping remnant of the Thunderjaw coming into view.

Men in Oseram armor are attempting to scale it, to reach the gate. Elof pushes his machine full force towards this, hammer held out to graze one off the side as he blew past. The thunk of arrows let him know that Teb was above him, carefully picking off the men Elof couldn’t reach.

The enemy forces retreated back a ways from them, Elof turned looking to see where Zahra was, backtracking the way he had come. He had just spotted her, she must have gotten caught up and was just now rounding the perimeter fence from the Eastern end. Her eyes found him, her braid had come loose and her blond hair was flowing around her.

Then the world seemed to explode around him. They had fired something heavy duty at the wall behind Elof, sending splintering and burning wood raining down upon him. In the distance he could hear Zahra shout “NO!” before another blast took his Strider, knocking him to the ground as the wall collapsed.

For a few terrifying seconds he can’t breath, he feels the weight of wood planks, the heat of fire. He can still move, though his arms are pinned under his armored chest. Slowly, he turns his hands so that his palms are in the dirt, pushing up, lifting the rubble with his back.

Someone is helping him, he can feel the wood being lulled off his back, thrown aside.

Elof gasps for air as his head meets the open night air, Zahra has found his hand, pulling him free at last. She’s covered in soot from the burning wood, a look of intense relief on her face as she sees he can stand, and is in general in one piece.

Together they turned to the now gaping hole in Mother’s Crown’s outside defenses.

—————-

Aloy is more anxious than she has ever been in all her life. Never has she felt as helpless as she does trapped in the War Room back in Mother’s Watch while a battle rages along the border.

She has not opened up any more video feeds, instead satiating herself by watching the movement of things on her Focus map. She could see the Thunderjaw and Erend, dancing back and forth across the border to the East, and she could see Teb’s erratic flight patterns as he flew around the village and Western most end of the border.

Searching, it took her a bit to realize that she couldn’t find the Mother’s Watch Thunderjaw because it had been taken down.

This was unsettling, she had hoped those machines would last a bit longer into this ordeal, the sun hadn’t even risen yet.

She paced the length of the planning table, her eyes watching as Erend’s little dot moved around, her only assurance that he was still on his feet and moving.

“How are you holding up?”

Aloy jumped. She had been all but alone in the lodge for some time now, Samar being the one exception, and he was sitting quietly in the corner at the moment attempting to sleep.

Anehita had come to check on her. “Sorry, didn’t realize you hadn’t heard me come in,” she said, coming up to the table to look down at the map upon it.

“My mind was elsewhere,” Aloy said, joining her. She rearranged some of the pieces, removing a large piece meant to represent the Thunderjaw she now knew had been destroyed.

“Understandable,” Anehita said. “I figured I’d come by and make sure you weren’t going crazy before the wounded start coming in.”

Anehita had volunteered to help in the medical facilities that had been set up in two of the other lodges inside Mother’s Watch.

“It’s too late, I went crazy an hour ago,” Aloy joked, trying to mask the true level of her inner turmoil.

She felt… weak. She had no right to be so anxious and so nervous this far from danger, and yet she was. This line of thinking only served to add shame and guilt to the list of things she was feeling trapped in the command room unable to act.

Anehita put an arm around Aloy’s back, giving her a sideways squeeze. “I know its hard,” she said. “I’m worried too. But hopefully it’ll all be over soon.”

Aloy knew she was trying to help, and yet the word ‘over’ seemed to only send fear through her body. It would be over, but with what result?

She wanted to ring Teb and Erend to check in with them, but she had been trying her best not to cross the line from checking in out of necessity to distracting them for her own selfish needs.

The last thing she needed to do was accidentally be the cause of someone getting hurt.

Anehita’s arm was still around her, Aloy realized only when she turned to begin pacing again. The smaller Carja woman didn’t release her, instead catching her around the waist and dragged her into a full hug.

“Stay strong,” she said into Aloy’s red hair, and then she left.

Aloy did feel a little bit better after this, turning to meet Samar’s eyes across the room. He was very much awake, his legs drawn up to his chest. All she could do was hope that the universe saw fit to see their boys back safely. Teb was at least in the air, she wanted to tell him, how would Sam feel if his mate was fighting on the ground.

Closing her eyes, Aloy chastised herself for even thinking to saying such a thing. The degree to which their mates were in danger was irrelevant. She shook her head, shaking these thoughts from her mind before bringing back up her Focus interface and returning her attention to the matter at hand.

—————-

Loud. Everything below him was loud, and destructive. The invaders had managed to blow a hole in the perimeter wall of Mother’s Crown with one of the Oseram war canons they had brought with them. Inside the town fighters were straining to stem the flow into the township.

Teb hovered above this, firing arrows down through the opening, and also picking off those who managed to push through as best as he could. The canon fire had stopped, it hadn't occurred to him that was simply to reload.

That is until the loud popping sounds filled the air again as a fresh barrage of shells were launched. Teb only just realized in time that the volley was aimed at him, twisting between the wing joints of the Glinthawk and pulling a tight turn to dodge this.

One exploded alongside him in the air, the sound made his ears ring and the brightness nearly blinded him. He tried to see through the spots strewn across his vision as he righted the bird.

“We have to take down the gun!”

Elof was shouting up to him, he had lost his Strider, his wide body was blocking as much of the gaping hole in the wall as he could, weapon swing rapidly. Teb knew he was right, and if they were reloading now was as good of a time as any.

He urged the hawk forward, gliding over the perimeter. He could hear the line of Dervahl’s men shouting, alerting the gunner who was attempting to load the massive canon. Teb notched a fire arrow, aiming it at the canon and firing.

The gunner fell back, now crab waking as fast as he could away from the weapon, which was catching fire. Teb let loose a second fire arrow into it and it exploded, the ammunition inside all blowing at once. The men around this were screaming to their fellows to fall back, as the flames began to spread to the stockpile of ammo they had piled dangerously close to the canon.

The subsequent blast sent the hawk slightly off kilter, Teb rose as fast as he could to put distance between himself and the blast. He had to grip the metal beasts neck, nearly losing his bow over the side as it took it upon itself to flea ever higher.

Teb just held on, looking over his shoulder to see the front line of the enemy’s scrambling attempts to recover. For the first time in a while he saw Zahra, sword glinting as she rode her Strider in and out of the enemy forces, causing chaos and making it harder to regroup.

“Nicely done,” Elof called from the ground. “We just might pull this off.”

“I certainly hope so,” Teb called back, notching an arrow and letting it fly into a man who was trying to pull Zahra backwards off her machine by her cloak. She unhooked it after this, allowing it to fall off the back haunches of her steed. It fell over a man in shadow Carja garb, as he struggled to remove it she turned and sank her sword into him, before pulling it and moving on as if she’s done nothing of consequence.

Teb wondered how the others down the border were fairing, and wondered if the army from Meridian had begun their attack from the backside of Dervahl’s forces.

Only time would tell.

—————-

Erend knew they were in trouble when the Thunderjaw went down. It had placed itself between the front lines, shielding many of the Nora and himself from fire, but also taking a great deal of damage. As it fell to the ground, sparks flying, it nearly smushed Brant.

Fortunately, Erend seized him just in time, yanking him clear of the falling machine carcass, it missed him by inches.

“Shit how did they flank behind,” Brant panted.

They were slowly being enclosed in, Dervahl’s forces having somehow managed to get around them, and now with the fallen Thunderjaw at the center, a circle was tightening around the Nora fighters.

Varl and Sona had backed up, joining the two Vanguard at the belly of the fallen beast. They were surrounded, and all the machines they had brought with them had been taken down.

“I’m sorry to say this, Cap,” Brant said. He had caught his breath again, lifting his war maul back into his hands from the ground. “But I don’t think we’re making it out of this one.”

Erend knew he was right. Even as his eyes scoured the enclosing ring, searching for a weakness, searching for a way out. He found nothing, everywhere he looked was a solid wall of foes closing in ever nearer.

“Doesn’t look good, does it?” Erend said. He reached up to his Focus, opening a line just between himself and Teb. “Teb, what’s your status?”

_‘To be honest, it could be going better.’_

In the background, explosions could be heard, shouts and screaming. Erend knew without asking there was no way he could leave there.

“It's the same here,” Erend said. “Just… if I don’t make it out of here. Take care of Aloy and the baby for me.”

_‘Erend. Is it that bad? I can try-‘_

“They need you there, we’ll be fine,” Erend lied.

A burst of static in his ear, the sounds of the intense fighting on the other end filtering to Erend’s ear. _‘Alright, keep me posted.’_

Brant had been staring at him, hoping, but as he heard Erend’s last words his face fell. There was no back up coming.

The circle of enclosing men had held, Erend wasn’t sure what they were waiting for, but before he ran out of time to do so, he opened up a line on his Focus to Aloy.

“Moonflower,” he said in a low voice.

_‘Erend. What’s wrong? Are you okay? What’s going on?’_

Of course she knew immediately something was amiss, Aloy wasn’t one to miss a beat, but Erend couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell her, someone else would have to later. Hopefully someone who would be gentle with her, maybe Teb.

“Things are just getting a little hairy out here,” Erend said, trying to keep his voice calm. “I might be out of contact for a while, I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

There was a couple seconds of silence. _‘I love you too. Why does this sound like a goodbye?’_

The panic in her voice made his chest feel tight, she knew. He knew she knew, and yet he couldn’t confirm it. He couldn’t say the words. Brant bumped his shoulder, nodding to show a handful of the enemy men were coming forward, stepping out from the rest.

“Take care of yourself okay,” Erend whispered. “And whatever happens just know there are people who will help you. You aren’t alone. You will never be alone.”

_‘Erend, just run. Get out if you can. Please, don’t-‘_

I would if I could, he thought. “I have to go,” he said, his voice starting to strain, tears threatening to surface in his eyes. “I love you.”

Erend disconnected the line completely, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before straightening up. He looked down at Ersa’s war maul in his hand, and then back up to Brant.

“The way I figure, we have two choices,” Erend said, swallowing the knot in his throat and flipping the weapon over in his hands. “We can go down easy, or we can go down fighting like hell.”

“I vote we fight like hell,” Sona’s voice spoke clearly behind him, her bow already notched and ready.

“I second,” Varl said, curtly.

Around them the remaining men were all nodding, agreeing. Brant gripped his hammer a little tighter, looking determined.

“It’s been an honor,” Erend said, taking one last gaze around. “Let’s give em one last bit of hell.”

There were now five men approaching from the perimeter that surrounded the Nora war party, Erend knew all hell would break loose soon, and then it would only be a matter of time.

They were outnumbered, out gunned, and outmaneuvered. No matter what way Erend looked at it there was no way out. Their backs were up against the downed Thunderjaw, and in every direction was danger. No, he had no choice. He would fight until there wasn’t any fight left in him to give.

I’m so sorry, Aloy, he thought as he turned, his late sister’s weapon gripped tightly in his gloved hand, prepared to face his own mortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> I both look forward to and dread the comments. I apologize for not answering as many right now, I wanna reply with things that would spoil. I can't.... reassure you so I say nothing. 
> 
> But know I read and appreciate your comments and reactions because it helps me remember I'm not the only one invested in this at this point. 
> 
> I love y'all. 
> 
> 3 more chapters of battle. 
> 
> It might be a rough week.


	78. Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Two Ghosts** \- _Harry Styles_
> 
>  **What About Us** \- _P!nk_
> 
>  **Shoot to Thrill** \- _AC / DC_

 

Aloy was likely to pace a hole in the War Room floor if she wasn’t careful. She hadn’t stopped, couldn’t stop moving. Samar on the other hand had retreated to his corner, waiting as she was for news.

A crackle in her ear proceeded Erend’s voice. _‘Moonflower.’_

She knew immediately something was gravely wrong. He had opened up a one on one line without Teb to talk to her. “Erend, what’s wrong?” she asked, halting in her tracks. “Are you okay? What’s going on?” The words spilled from her mouth in a tumbled panic.

_‘Things are just getting a little hairy out here. I might be out of contact for a while, I just wanted to tell you that I love you.’_

Aloy could feel it in her gut, feel the weight of the words. Erend was trying so hard to talk in a casual voice, but somehow she could feel it. He had called her to say goodbye. She staggered back a couple steps, her behind meeting with the edge of the planning table that took up the center of the War Room.

“I love you too,” she said, knowing at the very least he needed to hear that. She couldn’t stop herself from going on. “Why does this sound like a goodbye?”

Erend ignored this question. _‘Take care of yourself, okay? And… and whatever happens just know there are people who will help you. You aren’t alone. You will never be alone.’_

This couldn’t be happening. Aloy refused to believe it. Refused to accept there was no hope. That shining daydream of them settled back home in Meridian to have the baby seemed to be flickering away and suddenly she was finding it hard to breath.

“Erend, just run,” she gasped, turning to the map. “Get out if you can. Please don’t-“

 _‘I have to go,’_ he interrupted her, his voice now finally showing the strain. Then as if he couldn’t not remind her one last time. _‘I love you.’_

“I love you too, please don’t give up,” she begged, but the call was dead. He had cut the line.

Aloy brought both her fists down onto the top of the table in frustration, sending all her meticulously placed pieces flying in every direction. She took in a deep breath, then another, by the third she was starting to think a little straighter. Raising a hand to the side of her face, she brought up her Focus interface.

Erend’s signal wasn’t even showing up on the map, meaning he had turned it off completely, likely in an attempt to stem her from doing exactly what she was considering doing. She brought up his last registered location, marking it in he map. Then she scoured the battlefield to the East of where he was, the Stormbird was here.

It was closer to her than it was to him. Aloy had mere moments to decide if she was going to send it in her stead, or call it back and fly to Erend and the others’ aid herself. Her eyes fell upon Samar, who had stood up from his seat, but instead of interrogating her had been waiting, patiently, for her to tell him what was going on.

Aloy made a swift motion with her hands, activating the call to bring the Stormbird in to pick her up.

“I have to go,” she said simply, turning from the table. Her bow was leaning up against the wall adjacent to the door, she snagged it on her way through without so much as pausing.

It wasn't until she reached the bottom of the steps down from the lodge that she realized the sky was starting to lighten, the sun rising at last. Aloy spared this but a glance though before setting off at a jog through Mother’s Watch.

As she approached the gate, she saw that there were wounded coming in now. Braves on roughly hewn stretchers with torn up legs or arrows protruding from them. Guilt bubbled up inside Aloy’s already tight feeling chest. It was almost suffocating.

It paused her long enough for Samar to catch up to her. He had apparently been running full force in her wake, the effort of which was evident by how out of breath he was by the time he reached her side.

“Aloy,” he panted between heaving breaths. “What, are you doing?”

This successfully snapped Aloy from her reverie. She drug her eyes from the incoming casualties of her war, finding the ammo and supply stores along side the gate. She made for them without answering Samar’s question.

He didn't repeat it, he followed her in silence, watching as she grabbed rope, and two thick bundles of arrows. It wasn't until she breached the gate, their feet meeting with the path that she had traveled so many times before, that he tried to talk her down again.

“Seriously, Aloy, don't just leave me hanging here, what are you doing?” Samar asked, he reached for her arm but she saw it coming and turned herself so that she was out of his reach.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Aloy asked. Now that she had decided to act, a certain portion of her anxiety had lifted from her shoulders. Erend was in some unknown danger but at least she was doing something about it. “Erend is in trouble. I'm going to save him.”

  
She walked on to put some distance between themselves and the village, adjusting the two bundles of arrows under her arm, the outline of the Stormbird approaching could be seen coming from their right.

“Erend wanted you to stay here. He wanted to keep you safe,” Samar insisted, now following a bit more slowly, letting her lead him by a few steps. “Remember why you stayed behind.”

Something inside Aloy seemed to snap. She turned on the shorter man, throwing the bundles of arrows on the ground at their feet. “What's the point without him?” she asked in a harsh voice. “In case you've forgotten, I lived nearly the entirety of my life as an outcast. My only memories of children are them being cruel to me, throwing rocks at me. I need him. This poor child doesn't have a prayer with just me as a parent.”

Aloy's hand had come as it so often did now to her own stomach as she mentioned her unborn child. Samar seemed stunned, he took a couple steps back, giving her back her personal space.

“Teb made me promise not to let you leave,” he said in a soft voice, brushing some of his own curly hair from in front of his eyes.

“Well, he forced you into a promise you can't keep,” Aloy said, bending over to retrieve the ammo she had thrown down in her emotional fit.

“Yeah, I'm seeing that,” he replied, with a small laugh.

“Don’t worry Sam,” Aloy said, wanting to ease his conscience. “I'll stay in the air, well out of harm’s way.”

Samar looked confused. “In the air?” Then, as if on cue, the Stormbird landed heavily somewhere behind her. It startled him, he nearly fell backwards where he stood.

Aloy turned from him them, now that her ride was there she had no intention of wasting any more time discussing it. She tossed the two bundles of arrows up onto the bird’s back before climbing up it's its steep side.

The beast turned its sharp head to look at her as she settled in between its wing joints. She uncoiled the rope, using it to secure both herself and the ammo to the back of the machine.

“See, safe from falling even,” she called down to Samar, who was standing with his arms crossed watching her preparing to leave.

“T is going to be so mad at me,” he called back.

“Yeah, me too,” she replied. “So what do you say I go make it worth it?”

Aloy leaned back and the Stormbird extended its mighty wings on either side of it, they began to flow up and down, kicking up the air as it took flight. She turned her eyes towards her destination, shifting the bird and pushing it to fly faster.

Hang on Erend, she thought, her hair flying around her face as the air whipped by her, I'm coming.

—————-

Considering how outnumbered they were, they had managed to put up a good fight. Erend had let the five emissaries the enemy had sent, to a purpose no one had given them a chance to discuss, get just close enough before he put the business end of his war maul into one of their faces.

The resulting scuffle had lasted longer than he expected, as the enemy forces attempted to apprehend them, as opposed to kill.

Erend didn't spare this strange turn much thought, simply grateful to still be on his feet.

Or at least he was on his feet, until a tackle hit his side with such force it knocked the wind from his lungs. He felt Ersa’s Maul slip from his fingers, skittering away in the dirt as he went down.

Before Erend could get a proper look at the man who had brought him down, a punch met with the side of his face. And then another, sending stars across his vision.

“Dervahl warned me you'd be a pain in the ass,” the man spat, stepping back to allow two others to rush forward, they seized Erend’s arms, forcing them behind his back so that he was kneeling looking up at the man who must have some sort of stature among the enemy forces, based on the way the men around him looked to him. Then the two goons lifted him to his feet, allowing him finally to see more of what was going on around him.

Erend turned his head, seeing Brant had also been captured in a similar manner, Sona and Varl as well, they were being bound together, men in Shadow Carja garb winding ropes around them where they stood back to back.

  
“Honestly, that's the nicest thing Dervahl’s ever said about me,” Erend said. “I aspire to be a pain in his ass.”

The man laughed, a hollow laugh. He had a scar running down the side of his face across one eye which was clamped closed. His other was fixed upon Erend where he was being restrained.

“He wants you alive,” the scarred man said. “I'm sure to dispose of you himself. But you've proven to be such a pain in my ass I think he'll have to settle with me delivering him your head instead.”

The man snapped his fingers, and Erend found himself being forced back onto his knees. Someone was bringing his captor an axe, it was of Carja make though the man taking it was dressed in bedraggled Oseram clothing. He examined it with his one eye, running a thumb down the curved blade.

Erend closed his eyes then, refusing to let the last images in his mind to be of this ass hole drooling over the weapon he would use to end Erend’s life.

No, instead Erend focused every piece of his mind on Aloy. He thought of her smile. Not just any smile, but the way she smiled at him in the morning, when she is first waking up in his arms, seeing him through sleepy eyes. He thought of the way she pressed her head into his shoulder when they cuddled, the way her hair mingled with his facial hair when he leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

“Any final words?”

The man was speaking from very close above him, Erend knew he had only seconds left, and he wasn't going to give this guy any sort of satisfaction. He kept his eyes closed, his breathing steady, and he hoped his surviving friends would step up while he was gone, help Aloy with the baby.

The thought that he would never meet his own son or daughter struck him hard, he slumped forward but the men holding him pulled him back up. Erend braced himself for the inevitable.

Then a sound he hadn't expected. The thwip and thud of an arrow followed by the sound of a body falling to the ground. Erend opened his eyes, his captor was dead, collapsed before him with an arrow protruding from what had been his remaining eye.

Another thwap as an arrow passed very near Erend’s head, striking down one of the two men holding him in place. He seized this opportunity, bucking back against the remaining, confused guard, who staggered backwards far enough to allow Erend to regain his feet.

Before the man could come back at Erend, a third arrow struck him in the chest, bringing him down.

Erend craned his neck, seeing the outline of the flying machine overhead against the red sky. The sun had broken the edge of the horizon, sending the clouds into an array of warm colors. He reached up for his Focus, turning it back on and raising a line.

“Teb, I have never been happier to see you man,” he said, pivoting to where he had last seen Brant. His fellow Vanguard was also free, having already regained his weapon.

 _‘I don't know how to tell you this brother, but that’s not me.'_ Teb answered.

The Stormbird turned, and Erend could see the red hair as it flowed in the wind. Breath caught in his throat as he scrambled to add her onto the line. “Aloy…”

 _‘Hi, sweetie!’_ Aloy chirped, as if he was just calling to chat.  _‘Your weapon is lying on the ground 19 feet to your left by the Thunderjaw’s tail.’_

Erend treated this like an order, fetching it. Above him Aloy was raining arrows down upon their adversaries, sending them scrambling. Brant had set to cutting Sona and Varl loose. A man was stooping low, taking advantage of Brant’s distraction to flank him.

Sending his body into motion, Erend was able to make it just in time, his hammer meeting with the Oseram menace’s skull before damage could be done.

As the ropes fell from her, Sona looked to the sky, watching as Aloy flew without hesitation and with purpose across the sky.

“She is turning the tide,” the War Chief said.

There was a crackle in his ear. _‘Be mindful of the incoming machines.’_ Aloy said.

“Looks like I was wrong, Cap,” Brant said, his eyes looking to something past Erend’s back. “This may not be a lost cause after all.”

Erend heard them now, turning to see a wave of machines stampeding their way. It was an odd mix of nearly every type of the lower level machines that he was aware existed. It tore through the line of enemies, trampling a canon they were attempting to get set up.

Four Striders broke away from this, trotting over to Erend and his compatriots.

“Showed up, saved our asses, and got us rides?” Brant asked, wasting no time in mounting his machine. “Cap, marry her.”

Erend couldn't help but smile as he climbed up onto the closest machine, moving his eyes to the sky. The Stormbird was circling back towards them, the line of Dervahl's men below scrambling here and there as if unsure if they should pull forward or fall back.

“Oh, don't worry,” Erend said, “I intend to.”

 _‘We have two choices that I can see,’_ Aloy said, the Stormbird rapidly approaching, she let loose an arrow before continuing.  _‘We can fall back, set up further in to block them. Or we can take advantage of timing and push them now, see if they buckle.’_

Erend turned to the others. “Aloy wants to know if we want to fall back or try to seize this opportunity while their scrambling to push them to do so instead,” he said.

“Let's push back,” Brant said.

“I agree, we push before they do,” Sona said.

Erend turned to Varl, who didn't speak but nodded. Erend brought his hand up to his Focus. “Everyone here says we should push back,” he said.

Aloy was nearly on top of them now. He wished he could see her, but when he looked up all he saw was the metal underbelly of her flying beast.

_‘There any juice left in that thing’s disc launcher?’_

It took Erend a moment to realize what she meant, looking along the back of the Thunderjaw to the weapon still mounted to the fallen machine’s shoulder.

“Only one way to find out,” Erend said. He climbed down from the Strider, as an arrow came down from above, when it struck it did so with a small blast, precisely severing the canon from its mounting brackets.

It was heavier than Erend had imagined, and he had already imagined it would be hefty. He grunted as he lifted it to his shoulder.

_‘It goes the other way.’_

“Of course it does,” Erend huffed, turning it around. Once it was in place he realized how obvious it should have been, he found the triggering mechanism easily.

With slow careful steps, he carried the massive weapon to stand in line with his allies, ignoring their surprised and apprehensive looks.

 _‘Alright, see in the middle, where they're starting to regroup, that's where you want to hit them.'_ Erend shifted, moving to face where she meant, widening his stance. _‘Once the firing sequence is over I'm going to fly in, and you all should push in.’_

Erend had wanted her to stay away. Was willing to die to keep her where she had been, safe and sound. However now that she was here, all he could feel was relief. His guardian angel had swooped in just in time, just like she always did.

“Alright, I'm ready,” he said, bracing himself.

_‘Fire.’_

Erend depressed the only thing on the crazy weapon that could be a trigger, launching a metallic disc into the air. It stopped over the enemy line, before beginning to fire rapid energy burst into the regathering forces.

—————-

Aloy turned the Stormbird just in time to see Erend light the bad guys up with the disc launcher. She couldn't help but feel a little proud watching him maneuver far better than she did carrying the same weapon.

She waited until the fire stopped, the spent disc falling to the ground, before she urged the Stormbird forward.

The front line of Dervahl’s men was in pure chaos now, many were turning back, but a determined group kept attempting to push in. Below her she could see four Striders galloping forward. Aloy covered their approach, taking down anyone in their way.

Time started to blur around her as she fired arrow after arrow into every target she could find and make. Once she flipped the Stormbird clean over, firing down into a foe that was attempting to hack the legs out from under Erend’s Strider.

  
She caught a glimpse of Erend’s look of wide eyed surprise before her hair fell over her eyes as the bird righted itself.

Before she knew it, Dervahl’s men were retreating, many in earnest. She felt relief start to seep into her bones, as she reached up to her Focus. “Looks like they're falling back.”

_‘Thank the moon.’_

Below her Erend was calling out to the others, regrouping and pulling back from direct engagement themselves. Aloy was catching her breath for the first time since she'd received Erend’s call over the Focus back in the War Room.

_‘Is now the time to discuss that you promised you'd stay in Mother’s Watch.’_

“You see I did promise that,” Aloy said, her hand coming to the side of her face, her hair flying around her arm as she flew “But I also promised I'd spend the rest of my life with you, and I figured I had to choose which promise was most important to me.”

_‘I guess I can't argue with that. Looks like you're stuck with me now.’_

“That'll show me,” she joked, swooping low over where the four Striders were gathering again by the downed Thinderjaw.

A crackle came across the line, followed by Teb’s voice. _‘This is super sweet guys, any chance I can cut in with something though.’_

“Teb!” Aloy explained. “I forgot you were on the line, I bet we've been a distraction.”

 _‘Actually, I didn't mind, kept me in the loop,’_ Teb said. _‘Now to update you all, Mother’s Crown is now secure again thanks to a little help from some surprising back up.’_

A video feed swam in front of Aloy’s vision, it showed men in Vanguard armor, far more than she had been suspecting, departing from the village.

 _‘It's the rest of the Vanguard!’_ Erend exclaimed.

_‘Indeed. They're heading East to basically run the border making sure it's still secure. They'll reach you soon enough.’_

Aloy felt more relief washing over her. They had turned it around and now they had back up. She kept the bird hovering above her party below, rising and falling slightly with the beating of the Stormbird’s massive wings. 

“This is all well and good,” Aloy said, realizing that there was still a massive thing going unaddressed in the situation. “But tell me: have we figured out where Dervahl is?”

Silence for a few seconds before Teb replied.

_‘Everyone we've captured and interrogated had no information regarding his whereabouts. They talk about him like he was a phantom who showed up in the night to give them instructions and then vanishes into the ether’_

Aloy frowned to herself, as this was entirely unhelpful information.

 _‘That's nothing you need to worry about, Aloy,’_ Erend’s voice sounded stern. _‘I appreciate you saving our tails but it's safe now, you can go back to the base.’_

Aloy let out a frustrated sigh, taking the bird out a ways so that she could look down at him. She was not at all surprised to find he was gazing up at her as she did so.

“Erend, you guys would be-“

 _‘Dead if you hadn’t come,’_ Erend finished her sentence. _‘No point denying it. And I promise if I need back up again I'll actually say so, but we are out of the woods now.’_

  
“Oh you will, will you?” Aloy asked, an edge of sarcasm in her voice. “Because that's not what you did this time. Fortunately for you, I'm running low on ammo, so it's silly to argue this point as I'm certain no one is letting me down off of the bird out here.”

Both Teb and Erend spoke after this.

_‘That is correct.’_

_‘You have assumed right.’_

Aloy couldn't help but laugh, her spirits significantly higher than they had been. “All right, all right,” she said. “I'll go back to the quiet corner. You two take care of yourselves.”

Erend nodded to her, their eyes pulling away from one another across the distance from her bird to his Strider, as she turned the Stormbird in the air, flying back off towards Mother’s Watch.

Then a crackle in her ear, Erend on a private line this time.

_‘I love you, Moonflower.’_

Aloy smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of the air on her face as she flew away from the battle, before raising her hand to activate her Focus and answer him.

“I love you too,” she said. “Never scare me like that ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feeling better now? Everyone's heart rate going back down? 
> 
> The last two battle chapters are going to bring some more stress but I thought I'd let y'all breath for a minute. 
> 
> I will also 100% actually answer comments on this chapter. So hard to answer everyone who was so worried about Erend. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read and comment. It fuels me. I appreciate it. 
> 
> My holiday weekend is over, so it will likely be a couple days before then next chapter. I would like to note that I planned these chapters to coincide with the full moon where I live. Which is tomorrow night. ;-)


	79. Gone Sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Mercy** \- _Shawn Mendes_
> 
>  
> 
> (Paperbag Alert. Breath my friends)
> 
>  
> 
>  

Aloy relished in the feel of flying. She knew she was meant to go straight back to Mother’s Watch and yet, as the wind whipped through her hair, she thought it couldn't hurt to check on the border a little further to the East. No one with that war party had a Focus, meaning they really didn't know how things were going at that end.

Slowly, she eased the Stormbird off of the course she had been on, hoping she was far enough away from Erend’s war party that he didn't notice this.

How she wished she could make him understand the misery that was staying back from a fight like this. All he saw was a safe place for her to ride out the storm, but what she saw was a gilded cage. It would be one thing, perhaps, if she was further along in her pregnancy. She of course would have to physically slow down once the baby really started growing.

For now, though, she could still DO things and was unhappy being sat down and told to do nothing.

Besides, what Erend didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

_‘It’s like you didn’t think for a second I might be watching to see if you actually went back.’_

It was Teb, who clearly had been tracking her location via the Focus map.

“Shit,” Aloy breathed, by way of a greeting. “Thanks for at least calling me out on a private line. Erend…”

 _‘Would probably be galloping off after you if he realized,’_ Teb said. _‘I figured I would only bring him in if you refused to turn back.’_

Aloy’s jaw fell open. “Are you blackmailing me?” she asked incredulously. “Turn around or I’ll tell your mate? I’m surprised at you!”

_‘Desperate times, Aloy.’_

“Teb, has it ever occurred to you I wasn’t built for staying behind?” she asked.

_‘Has it occurred to you that I was massively relieved you’d be with Sam during this and now I’m worried about him?’_

Guilt flooded Aloy, because this hadn’t actually occurred to her. With a wistful sigh, she took one last look down the border to where she had been heading before turning the Stormbird back around.

“Alright, alright,” she said. “You’ve successfully talked me into going back.”

_‘What’s that sound?’_

For a second, Aloy had no idea what he meant. She couldn’t hear the hum over the Stormbird’s beating wings, but as the volume rose and the pitch increased even the wings couldn’t drown it out.

“Can you hear that where you are, or are you hearing it through my Focus?” she asked, raising her voice as the sound was still rising.

_‘Through the Focus. Why did you slow down?’_

Aloy was about to tell him that she hadn’t, when she realized that he was right. Thought the bird was still attempting to fly at full speed, it had slowed down, as if something was pulling it back. “Something is wrong,” she practically shouted, as the humming sound reached a fever pitch.

Before she could hear any sort of answer from him, her Focus started to vibrate, and then separated from her face, flying from her of its own accord. She was only just able to catch it, before her entire world turned sideways.

The Stormbird was being pulled out of the sky, and it was taking her along with it.

—————-

“Aloy,” Teb said, adjusting his seat on the back of the Glinthawk, his hand pressing the Focus, bringing the map back up. “Aloy are you there?”

The Stormbird was completely off the grid. Aloy’s focus was still reading, suddenly it was up in the mountains to the North of All-Mother Mountain far from where she had been flying.  
  
Suddenly it felt like Teb’s heart was beating outside of his body. He added Erend into the line. “Erend, we have a problem,” he said. “The Stormbird just went offline.”

_‘What do you mean the Stormbird went offline? Aloy was riding it.’_

“Aloy, are you there?” Teb asked, still no answer, and panic was starting to overtake him. “The last thing she said was that something was wrong, and there was this sound in the background. It kept getting louder.”

 _‘And then she was just gone? How can she just be gone?’_ Erend sounded very much like he was joining Teb in panic mode.

“I… I don’t know,” Teb answered. “She… she hadn’t gone straight back. I had just talked her into actually going when…”

Teb didn’t finish his sentence as a stream of expletives were now coming through his Focus from Erend.

Teb had actually flown out a ways beyond the Embrace to see just how far back Dervahl’s men had retreated, and was now regretting it. He turned the Glinthawk back towards the border.  
—————-

Aloy was disoriented, as her eyes drug open, lying in the wreckage of her Stormbird. She was still tied to part of it, her fingers fumbling with the knots trying to loose them.

The humming sound that had proceeded her crash landing was fading, and she looked around for the source realizing the bird must have landed nearly on top of whatever it was. Her Focus was missing, but she could hear tinny voices nearby and knew it must have fallen from her hand when she landed.

Finally besting the knots, she threw the rope from around her waist and hoisted herself to her feet.

A shock of pain went through her left ankle when she placed weight upon it, nearly bringing her to her knees in the metal rubble. She hissed with the pain, but climbed from what remained of the Stormbird nonetheless, looking carefully around for the source of Teb and Erend’s frantic tiny voices.

It was then that she realized she hadn’t exactly crashed to the ground. She looked out surprised from a ledge that clung high to the mountainside, the Embrace sprawled out below her.

As far as she could see, there was no easy way down. She looked around the outcropping, to one side a lone large boulder protruded from the ground, to the other was the broken and battered machine she had been flying on. Behind this, stood the device that had been making the sound she had heard. It was very nearly quiet, a large cylinder with coils of wire alight with energy wound tightly inside of it. It was mounted to a tripod that looked vaguely familiar.

Aloy had bent to look at it when she thought she felt something move behind her. She straightened up, pivoting on the spot to look towards the rock as if it might've just moved. There was nothing and no one here, but as she moved again she heard the voices on her Focus.

She stooped low, listening, an ear turned to the ground, stepping gingerly on her injured ankle. At last, she located it slightly under a piece of the fallen machine’s wing. Swiftly, she pressed it in place.

“I’m here, I’m here,” she said, quickly, as Erend had just called her name in a pleading voice for another time.

_‘Thank the moon.’_

_‘Aloy, what happened?’_

“I literally got pulled out of the sky,” Aloy said. “By a device mounted up here in the mountains.”

Aloy turned back to the aforementioned piece of equipment, tapping her focus to scan it, and sending the information to both of them.

 _‘Is anyone there? Who was operating it?’_ Teb asked.

“That’s the thing,” Aloy said, looking around herself again. “I’m alone, no one is here.” On a whim, she activated a video feed, showing them around the outcropping, turning it to the remnants of the Stormbird. “It… it was a rough landing,” she said, as she had heard Erend let out a gasp.

 _‘Are you hurt?’_ he asked.

“Jacked up my ankle when I crashed,” Aloy admitted. “Unlikely to be able to climb down from here.” She showed them the cliff’s edge, the steep rock drop off.

Again, the sensation of someone or something moving behind her made Aloy whip around, turning her back to the edge. She scoured every inch of the area with her eyes, still seeing nothing. She scanned with her Focus, also nothing.

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ Teb asked.

“You ever get that feeling like you’re not alone?” Aloy asked, her nerves were on fire, the hair on her arms standing on end. She couldn’t explain it, couldn’t see any reason why, but she was terrified.

Then, someone laughed. A low, unkind laugh. It wasn’t coming through her focus. No, it was coming from right there next to her, practically at her shoulder.

Instinctually, she moved quickly away from the sound, in and away from the edge.

_‘No.’_

Erend sounded as scared as she felt, as she swiveled her head left and right, still searching. She saw a piece of metal on the ground shift, as if something was moving over it. Something she couldn’t see.

“Show yourself,” Aloy demanded, trying to inject as much confidence in her voice as she could, her hand gripping Marad’s spear where it was hooked to her hip.

He was a few steps from her when he appeared as if from thin air. Somehow, he was still shirtless even here in the cold of the Motherland.

 _‘NO!’_ Erend repeated now with increased panic imbued in his voice.

_‘Is that…’_

“Dervahl,” Aloy said, both finishing Teb’s thought and addressing the man before her.

“I was hoping you'd come out on your little bird,” Dervahl said, a wicked smile not at all concealed by his thick mustache and goatee.

He'd been waiting for her. Waiting for her to slip, to fly out of hiding, to fly close enough to his trap. Aloy had saved Erend, she should have gone straight back, maybe she would have stayed out of range.

Now, as she attempted to square off with the man before her, she wondered what her mistake was about to cost her.

—————-

Teb had reached Mother’s Crown, reminding himself to breath, and trying both to pay attention to the video feed coming through his Focus and where he was flying at the same time.

He saw Elof, he was on the ground with a group of men working to barricade the hole the enemy forces had blown in the perimeter wall. He looked up as the Glinthawk glided in.

“ELOF DERVAHL HAS ALOY,” Teb called, slowing the flying machine down to fly low.

“How?!?” Elof shouted back.

“Grab on, we have to go,” Teb shouted, lowering the bird ever lower, sending the braves that had been around the Vanguard running for cover.

Elof didn't need to hear anything else, he grabbed hold of the Glonthawks leg, wedging a boot on top of one of its clawed talons as the bird coiled them to support his weight.

“I'm secure,” Elof's voice floated up to Teb from somewhere below. “Let’s fly!”

Teb leaned back, pulling the bird back up to an appropriate altitude as they tore East. He pressed the focus. “I've got Elof and we are on our way on the Glinthawk.”

On the map he could see Erend was already moving along the ground pretty fast towards the line of mountains that marked the eastern border of the Embrace.

—————-

“What do you want from me?” Aloy asked, the tense silence that had fallen between them wearing on her.

Dervahl laughed again, stepping closer. Aloy was calculating. He had one hand on a knife sheaved on his belt, the other rested on a device at his hip, with a red button. This must be his cloaking device.

“Originally, I came here because I wanted the spear,” Dervahl said. “But then I realized why take the spear, when I could have more. A dozen spears. A hundred spears. Maybe other devices that control machines. Imagine the improvements you could make to my lures.”

Aloy furrowed her brow, attempting to make heads or tails of this. “And why exactly would I do that?” she asked, taking a step back and meeting the rock face that extended up to the mountain peak. Nowhere left to go.

“Wouldn't have a choice at first,” Dervahl said, another menacing step forward, the hand coming up away from his weapon. “But perhaps over time you will see the benefits of cooperation.”

He reached out for her, but she was ready, she elbowed him square in his squat nose, and then moved sideways towards the side of the ledge with the jutting boulder. When she turned to look at him, he had vanished again. She unhooked her spear, holding it defensively in front of her.

“How are you doing that?” Aloy asked. She wanted to keep him talking if at all possible. More words less attempts to touch her.

That blood chilling laugh sounded again, this time towards the edge of the cliff to her left. “Tell me, huntress, have you ever come across a machine known as the Stalker?”

His voice was growing closer as he spoke, and something about the way he said the word stalker made her want to throw up. She remembered Dervahl’s workshop, the machines Erend said he probably stripped for parts.

It seemed he'd managed to strip a very important part from a Stalker and was using it to turn himself invisible.

“When your men talked about you like you were a phantom I didn't know they meant literally,” Aloy said, gripping the spear as if it was a lifeline.

“It's proven quite handy.” His voice was very close now. “Especially good for spying.”

Something about the way he said this made her wonder, but before she had a chance to think to much of it he appeared again, lunging for her spear, his wide hands coiling around the woven silk covered handle alongside her own.

Aloy attempted to yank it back from him, but he was stronger than her. He pushed her, hard, against the boulder behind her. Her fingers loosened and soon he tossed Marad’s spear aside.

“For example, I know that you're pregnant,” Dervahl said. She was cornered now, his arms coming down to the boulder on either side of her, no escape. “I know it's Erend’s baby. And I can't think of anything that would hurt that idiot more than taking his family away from him.”

He seized her around the middle and hauled her away from the boulder. She squirmed and kicked, her feet colliding with armored flaps and having little effect. Final she twists, dropping a leg between his and tripping him. They fell forward, into the rubble of the Stormbird.

Aloy tried to get away, forgetting her injured ankle and nearly crumpling after two steps. Dervahl was there all too soon, and he'd lost his temper now, his wide square forehead mottled red, his thick brows contracted. He turned her to face him, coiling a hand around her throat.

“You don't know when to quit, girl,” he growled, tightening his grip, making it harder for her to breath.

A crackle in her ear. Erend’s voice. _‘I love you, Moonflower. Teb and Elof are nearly there. I love you.'_

She could hear the galloping of his Strider, knew he was trying to get to her as well, despite there being a sheer rock wall he would never be able to climb between them.

Again the hand tightened, now only a tiny stream of oxygen left as her head grew light. Aloy thought of the baby. She thought of what this would do to Erend. First Dervahl took Ersa, now he would take Aloy and their future family along with her.

“Please,” she whispered, with the last breath she could muster, one hand clawing helplessly at his wrist, the other pined to her side.

Dervahl's face went from manic to perplexed, his grip loosening just enough for her to take small shallow breaths. She panted greedily, the spots that had started to swim in her vision lightening.

“Are you begging me, huntress?” he asked, looking practically delighted with this turn. “Days of torture I couldn't once get Ersa to beg.”

Aloy was acutely aware that Erend was watching this, hearing these words. The hand loosened further, he was looking at her with a strange hunger that set her on edge, and out of the corner of her eye in the distance she was fairly sure she could see something flying towards them.

Dervahl had stepped even closer to her, his bare chest touching the leather of her tunic, his breath on her neck.

Impulsively, Aloy shoved her shoulder against his, pushing him back and snatching at the device on his belt she suspects is his cloaking device. She managed to pull it loose as he falls, and in one swift motion tossed it over the cliff.

Dervahl jumped to his feet, pulling the knife he carries from the sheath on his belt. “That's it, you're not worth this much hassle,” he growls, pointing the knife at her. “Let's start with the spawn of mediocrity growing in your belly. Might not kill you, maybe then you'll be more malleable.”

What happens next seems to unfold in slow motion. Aloy backed into the boulder, as the Glinthawk flew low next to the mountain, turning. Someone tumbled from the grip of the hawk. Someone in Vanguard Armor. Dervahl is advancing, stepping over pieces of fallen Stormbird to reach her, his intent so extreme he doesn't seem to notice they're no longer alone.

“Aloy!”

It's Elof’s voice. Calling to her, but she can't turn the knife is getting ever closer, she closes her eyes but before the pain she expects she feels a hand on her shoulder, pushing her. The boulder slides away from her back as she falls, her Focus skittering away from her, she opens her eyes in time to see the blow meant for her strike Elof instead, the blade of Dervahl’s dagger sinking into his side just behind his chest plates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> One more chapter of battle. I... I don't even know what to say. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.


	80. For Ersa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Sign of the Times** \- _Harry Styles_
> 
>  **Drag Me Down** \- _One Direction_
> 
> (This chapter comes with a tissue warning.)

Elof went down in slow motion, his back falling against the protruding rock that had been both a blessing and a curse since Aloy had arrived on this god forsaken ledge astride the mountain. She had hit the ground on her side, hair flying wild as she caught herself on her elbow, her fingers finding Marad’s spear where it had fallen.

She knew time was of the essence, closing her grip around the handle, and scrambling to find her feet. Dervahl roared his displeasure at having struck down the wrong target, his hands empty, his knife still embedded in Elof’s side.

Despite this, her weaponless adversary rushed her before she had her balance, pushing her back behind the boulder, nearly pushing her over the cliff. Aloy caught her footing at the last second, the toe of her right boot catching the edge. The sound of rock bits tumbling down the cliff face below let her know just how close she'd come as she reversed her momentum just in time, the blade of her spear meeting with the exposed skin of Dervahl’s chest.

It was sloppy, she'd missed her mark and he was unlikely to die from it. Aloy yanked the weapon back out of him, swinging him closer to the edge as she side stepped back towards the interior of the ledge. She was about to make a second attempt at a fatal blow when Dervahl was pinned, suddenly, from overhead, as Teb brought the Glinthawk down right in top of the Oseram menace.

Aloy fell back, pressing her body against the sheer rock face that loomed far above her at the back of the outcropping. She watched as the talons of the hawk tightened around Dervahl, lifting him off with it as the wings pushed it back up into the air.

Teb was looking to her, eyes finding hers over what felt like the length of the world. “Get him to Erend,” Aloy called, somehow knowing it was the right thing. “Tell him to end this.”

Tearing her eyes away from the departing machine, Aloy felt the spear fall from her hands as she stumbled in her haste to return to Elof. He was sitting up, his legs lying out across the ground, his back still pressed against the boulder as it had been when he had gone down.

She exhaled a breath of relief as his eyes raised to hers, he was alive. Coming further around to view him properly, that relief turned out to be short lived. Elof’s left side was soaked in blood, the large dagger still sticking down to the hilt through the leather side of his tunic.

“Shit, Elof,” she murmured, making to kneel beside him and tend to the wound.

“Aloy, don't. It's okay,” he said. His voice was significantly stronger than she felt hers was at the moment and she was mystified as to how that could be.

“It's NOT okay, I have to try…” Even as she said this she didn't know how she would even begin to, her hand stopping short of the weapon handle.

“If you pull it, I'll only bleed out faster,” Elof said, he let his head fall back against the boulder behind him. “We both know it. It's okay. Instead can you… sit with me.” He was holding out his arm on his uninjured side, ushering her there.

Aloy lifted herself off the ground, stepping gingerly on her injured ankle, which was throbbing again in her ebbing adrenaline, and coming back down to kneel on his good side.

His hand was still reaching out, so she took it, tugging off the thick leather glove to hold it bare between both of hers. He rolled his head slightly on the rock to look at her, the color of his face uneven behind his thick beard.

“I'm so sorry, Elof,” she said. The threat of tears stung the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them back.

“Hey, it's not a bad way to go,” he said, coiling his broad fingers around hers in her lap. “Dying to save my best friend’s girl who happens to also be carrying his child. Pretty honorable. There are many less honorable ways I've nearly bit it in the past. I'm calling this one a win.”

Aloy didn't know what to say, she clung to his hand and met his steady gaze.

“You’ve got to do me a favor though,” he said after a couple moments.

“Oh?” her curiosity piqued. “What is that?”

“I want you and Erend to get your asses back to Meridian. Settle down,” he said, his hand broke gently free of her grasp, coming to rest on her belly. “Raise this baby. Do the happily ever after thing. If anyone can do it, it's you two.”

So far only three people had touched her stomach since discovering she was pregnant. The first was the healer who had told her to begin with. The second and most frequent was Erend of course. And now, the third became Elof, for the first and, she realized with shattering certainty, the last time.

“We will,” she promised, her attempts to hold back her tears failing, her vision blurring with them as she looked up to him, her hand joining his on her tummy.

“Hey, none of that, you can do that when I'm gone,” he said, his voice somehow still light. He lifted her hand with his from where they’d been pressed against the fabric of her undershirt. He gave it a squeeze as their hands dangled like a bridge between them. “I have another favor to ask.”

“Do you have a list?” Aloy asked, attempting a joke. “Should I find a writing utensil?”

Elof actually laughed, leaning his head back, his curly brown hair clinging to the boulder. “Only this and maybe one more, I have faith you'll remember them,” he said. The color was draining further from his face, and Aloy’s chest was starting to feel tight looking at him.

“Tell Zahra: I'm sorry I didn't make it back to her, tell her…” he paused, looking off to something she couldn't see in his own mind. “Tell her she can be the woman she sets out to be, if she keeps dedicating every day to doing as that woman would do. Tell her I'm sorry I won't be there to see it and that I wish we’d had more time.”

Aloy's body wracked for a moment as she held back a sob. “I'll tell her,” she managed to choke out.

Silence fell for a moment, then “I thought we agreed you'd wait to do that.”

She brought her damp eyes up to his, despite everything he had a small smile on his face. She swallowed hard, grasping for something to say and somehow landing on “Do you remember the night we went out and did recon just the two of us?”

Elof let out a grunt. “You mean the night you tried to go alone and I wouldn't let you?”

“That's the one,” she answered, nodding. “Because you correctly assumed I would attempt to rush in alone, and in the end you wrestled me back. That was the first time you saved my ass. You've saved me a few times since then and now you've gone and done it one time too many.”

His hand broke free of hers again, and unexpectedly he reached out and brought it up to her face, fingers brushing back her hair, which was thoroughly mussed.

“I would repeat any one of those moments again in a heartbeat,” he said, his eyes intense on hers, his face even paler. “Now I need one last favor.”

“What is that?” she whispered, his hand had slid down to her neck.

“Don't tell Cap about this part,” he murmured, pulling himself up and her down at the same time to mash his mouth into hers. The hair of his beard was overwhelming, and his lips were alarmingly cool.

It was the briefest gesture, and soon he was slumping back against the boulder behind him looking vaguely pleased with himself.

“Elof!” She held one hand to her lips, as the other felt for his where it had lost its grip on her neck.

“Sorry, just always wanted to do that. Erend is a lucky man,” he said, catching her hand in his. “Plus I got to see that smile one last time.”

Aloy hadn't even realized she had been wearing a shocked grin as her fingers fell away from her face.

“I guess I owed you one,” she joked, seeing him relax and wanting the seconds to stretch on longer. “Seeing as how you’re my hero.”

“See now that's the kind of thing I like to hear,” Elof said, his voice soft. “Totally worth it.”

His grip on her hand was loosening, the arm attached to it growing heavier.

“Elof?” Her voice was more pleading than she anticipated it would be, as she gripped his hand tighter despite the fingers having gone completely loose between hers. “Elof?” Another hopeless plea, as she knew already that he was gone.

The tears came with a vengeance, her chest heaving as she fell forward, her face pressing against the leather encapsulated armored frill around his neck. He had died for her. Stepped knowingly and intentionally in front of a fatal blow meant for her. In the grand scheme of both their lives, they'd known each other but a short time, and yet its impact was permanent.

Aloy forgot where she was. There was just her, Elof, and her grief.

—————-

Panic. Fear. These were the predominant emotions flooding through Erend as he rode full force across the Embrace on his Strider, ignoring anything and anyone he passed.

He had lost the feed from Aloy’s Focus what felt like an eternity ago, and the last word from Teb had just been ‘I see her. We’re here.’ and then silence. The seconds stretched on and he was about to inquire when a crackle sounded in his ear and Teb’s voice came through the tiny speaker.

_‘Where are you? I have Dervahl.'_

Erend had no idea what that meant, he HAD Dervahl. “What about Aloy? Where is she? Is she alive?” The questions tumbling from him at top speed, the weight of the unknown bearing down upon his heart.

 _‘She’s the one who told me to bring Dervahl to you_ ,’ Teb said. _‘She wanted me to tell you to end this.’_

Erend could almost imagine her saying this, but he had a single minded goal. He didn’t care if he had to climb the mountain with his bare hands he would reach her.

“That’s great, and I will, AFTER I’ve seen that Aloy is alright,” Erend insisted, never even considering moving from his course.

_‘Erend…’_

He choked on the words he was about to say next, as Aloy’s voice came through his Focus.

 _‘I’ll be okay,'_ she said. _‘But Elof is dead.’_

This information hit Erend like a ton of bricks. He’d been so preoccupied worrying about Aloy, this possibility hadn’t even crossed his mind. His best friend…

“How?” was all he could manage to ask.

 _‘He… he saved me,’_ she said. Her voice was heavy with sadness, and it was clear she had been crying. Erend wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her and comfort her. _‘Teb, where are you? Do you still have Dervahl?’_

_‘I do yes. We are high over the mountains, figured that way if he broke free he’d die from the fall.’_

Erend stopped the Strider now, his rational brain finally kicking on, bringing up the map on his Focus. The only feasible way to get Aloy down would be with the Glinthawk, he had realized. He had no intention of sending Teb back for her with Dervahl in tow.

“Alright, Teb,” Erend said. “Bring him to me, and then go and get Aloy.”

_‘No! I don’t want you alone with this mad man, just send the hawk.’_

He wanted to argue, but who was he to deny her a request to ease her concerns? Aloy had possibly just watched Dervahl kill Elof, and likely couldn’t bear the idea of him one on one with Erend after that.

No one spoke for a while. Erend dismounted his machine. He had stopped somewhere equal distance between the border and Mother’s Watch. It had seemed a good spot because as soon as he could he was taking Aloy straight to the village. He kept thinking about the pile of Stormbird parts she’d shown them over the Focus. “Rough landing” seemed like an understatement, and until someone assessed her injuries he would be petrified both for her and their baby.

A squawk sounded overhead. Looking up, Erend saw the Glinthawk overhead, gripped in its talons, cursing and squirming in an attempt to get free, was Dervahl.

Erend had expected Teb to land with the prisoner, but instead he dropped Dervahl from at least twenty feet up. The Oseram hit the semi-frozen ground with a dull thud.

“You fucking ass holes,” he growled, as he tried and failed to get to his feet, the fall having apparently broken some bones.

Teb landed the Glinthawk just long enough to climb down before it flew immediately back off, gliding across the sky above them in the direction of the mountains.

“The hawk is on its way,” Erend said, his hand to the side of his face, holding the Focus. “We will wait for you before I end this.”

_‘You don’t have to-‘_

“Aloy, I… I need you here,” Erend said in a half whisper, his hand covering his mouth to ensure Dervahl, who was still cussing from the ground a few feet away, didn’t hear.

Teb was at his shoulder now, looking down at the man before them with more contempt on his face than Erend thought the Nora brave was capable of. Dervahl was trying to get up again, attempting to get his feet under him, and very nearly succeeding.

That is until Teb unshouldered his bow, notched an arrow, and let it fly into Dervahl’s knee, causing him to crumple to the ground again.

“I'm sorry about Elof,” Teb said, shaking his head. “It all happened so fast. I didn't even properly see.”

Erend felt his chest tighten, he pushed it down. Pushed down the rising grief at the loss, because he had things to attend to first.

—————-

Aloy was still sitting next to Elof. She had risen briefly from the spot, to locate her Focus on the ground, having heard once more the frantic voices calling for her on the other end. She knew the Glinthawk was eminent, but couldn’t yet bring herself to leave him.

She had closed his eyes, so that now he looked like he was leaned against the rock sleeping. It was a nice illusion, she thought, too bad he would never wake up.

Only now, as she was realizing she needed to move, was she realizing the extent of her injuries. Her left ankle was swollen, and there were cuts and bruises on her legs and arms from hitting the ground on multiple occasions. Her only shred of relief is that her stomach seemed to be fine. She had thrown her shoulder out in front of her multiple times during that altercation to keep from striking her gut on things. Her shoulder was feeling it now, but the baby was fine.

She repeated this to herself, her hand on her belly. The baby is fine. The rest will heal. The baby is fine.

The arrival of the Glinthawk startled her, as she had closed her eyes meditating almost on those positive thoughts. It landed on top of the remnants of the Stormbird, and at last Aloy forced herself to her feet.

It took her far longer than she would have liked to cross the distance, hopping mainly on her one good leg, and then climbing less than gracefully through the wreckage and up the machines side.

Her ankle gave several disapproving zings of pain during this process, but she managed it nonetheless. Soon she was leaning back, allowing the bird to take off from the ledge that clung to the mountain. She spared one last look back at Elof, looking even more like he was simply asleep from this distance, before urging the hawk forward.

“I’m in the air,” she said, pressing her Focus to talk, the air whipping by her ever faster as the bird soared West.

It wasn’t far, and soon she could see them. Teb and Erend were standing side by side, Dervahl a few feet away on the ground. At first she thought he was already dead, but she saw him stir as she flew over.

Erend was there the moment she landed, hands extended to help her down. Aloy accepted this assistance with relief, climbing down into his waiting arms. The moment he got a good look at her, his face turned pale, his eyes drawn to her neck.

She couldn’t see it, but based on his expression there must be some visible bruising from where Dervahl had nearly crushed her windpipe.

“Can’t help but notice she’s alone,” Dervahl called from where he was half crawling along the ground, as if he could outcrawl them and get somewhere. “Beard didn’t make it?”

Aloy felt anger rise inside of her, irrational, pulsing anger, she attempted to break free of Erend’s arms, intent on killing this bastard herself. Erend kept his body in front of her, letting her rage a bit against his chest, his arms still around her. She quieted down, shuddering slightly in his arms as he tucked her head under his chin.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered. “I’m gonna end this, and we are gonna get you out of here.”

“He killed Elof,” Aloy said, simply. It was the thought running through her mind endlessly. She couldn’t shake it. Couldn’t see past it.

“He killed Ersa, too,” Erend said. “I should have ended him then.”

Aloy felt herself soften, bringing her eyes back up to his face. “That’s on Avad, not you,” she said. “Better late than never. By the way I can’t exactly walk.”

Erend looked down at the leg she was holding up off the ground, and seeing the swelling around her ankle frowned. He slid an arm around her waist, and supported her so that they could walk over to Teb, who had been standing sentry, bow held tight, in case Dervahl tried anything.

“Teb, do you mind?” Erend asked, when they reached him.

At first Aloy didn’t know what he meant, and then Teb shouldered his bow. Erend gently shifted her weight from him, to Her best friends waiting arms before straightening up.

Erend pulled Ersa’s war maul off of his back, and looked down at it for a moment. He looked to Aloy one last time.

“For Ersa,” she said, encouraging him as he looked tired and burnt out and ready for all of this to be at an end.

Nodding, Erend turned and left them. Teb adjusted his grip on her, as they watched him approach Dervahl.

Dervahl had managed to sit up, his legs coiled half under him, his torso upright being held up by an arm behind him. He was laughing, a mad cackle as Erend reached him.

“Here we go again,” Derhahl said. “You going to actually do it this time, or are you going to defer to your prissy King’s wishes.”

Erend wasn't going to let him get under his skin this time. He shook his head. “King ordered me to kill you,” he said. “So we're good on both counts. Any last words?”

“Yeah, I should have snatched your little bitch when she was daydreaming in a pile of sticks the other day,” he said, and then he spat in the ground at Erend’s feet.

Aloy's blood ran cold for what felt like the millionth time that day, as she remembered the exact moment he was referencing. Could he have been there? She realized that with the cloaking device he had that he very well could have been.

The idea that she had been lounging, carefree so close to danger, unaware, was highly unsettling. Teb squeezed her gently, his eyes never leaving the scene before them. But she was glad to be leaning on him at the moment.

“Dervahl you've taken a lot of things from me,” Erend said, turning Ersa’s weapon in his hands. “You took my sister. You took my quiet life in Meridian. You've taken friends. And you nearly took the woman I love. I'm not letting you take anything else, from anyone else.”

“I was just as sad as you to see Ersa go,” Dervahl said, with a wicked smile. “She had quite the warm welcoming mouth.”

Erend let out an angry roar, it echoed on the mountains as he brought the hammer up above his head and brought it down on Dervahl’s head.

As he raised it again, Aloy looked away, burying her face in Teb’s shoulder. She could hear Erend raging, hear his pain as he brought blow after blow down upon the man who had wreaked such havoc on so many lives. The sounds faded, but Aloy held where she was, Teb’s arm had tightened around her.

“He's coming back,” Teb whispered.

She could hear Erend’s armored footsteps getting closer, slowly extricating herself to see him. He was dragging the head of Ersa’s maul in the grass, leaving a trail of blood behind. He shouldered it as he reached them.

“It's done,” he said, opening his arms. Aloy went to step into them when he bent at the waist, scooping her completely up into his arms so that he was carrying her. “Teb, hitch the body to the Strider and send it into enemy territory dragging his sorry ass behind it. Call it a message.”

Aloy was surprised that Teb didn't even hesitate at the cruelty in this idea, but she reminded herself that both of these men had watched live as Dervahl had literally attempted to squeeze the life from her.

“Then I'll get back in the air, and see where we stand on the ground out there,” Teb said. “I'll keep you both posted.”

Erend was already carrying her off, his strong arms supporting her under her legs and her back, her side pressed against the armor of his chest.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Mother’s Watch, you need medical attention,” he answered.

Of course, she should have known, he was taking her back to safety. She hesitated to ask the next question, afraid to hear the answer.

“Will you go back out?”

Erend shook his head, then he looked down into her eyes, still walking determinedly towards their destination. “My job is done,” he said. “I'm sticking with you.”

Aloy relaxed in his arms, curling herself against his chests resting the side of her face against the soft fabric of his neck scarf, feeling safe at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. 
> 
> It wasn't easy. I cried and cried when I wrote it the first half of this chapter, which was a while back now. Then I cried all over again tonight when I reread it. 
> 
> Elof is a hero. He dies a hero. He will be remembered as a hero. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting. 
> 
> After this you get to retire the paper bags. We are in the home stretch, the bottom of the last roller coaster drop. 
> 
> We made it.


	81. Carrying On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Carry On** \- _fun._
> 
>  **Purpose** \- _Justin Beiber_

The sun was high in the sky now, as Erend made the walk to Mother’s Watch with Aloy clung in his arms. She had gone quiet, nuzzled against him, her face buried in his scarf. He hated that she was pressed against his armor, worried the steel plates were aggravating already injured limbs as he hauled her across the Embrace as quickly as he could.

Erend had nearly had a heart attack when he'd finally seen her, bruised and limping as she slid down from the Glinthawk. He wanted to ask her even now if he should be worried about the baby. She had not clung to her stomach as if there was pain.

No she’d complained of her ankle, and once of her arm. He kept breathing and kept walking wondering if she was even awake.

The gate to Mother’s Watch came into view, and the sight of it gave him renewed energy for the last leg. Soon he was passing through it, with braves shouting to direct him to the lodge that had been made into a medical facility.

Aloy stirred against him as he mounted the wooden steps onto the porch, unfolding enough to look around as he carried her through the open door.

The first room was packed with full beds, people moved everywhere between them, bandaging wounds, bringing medicines. For a moment Erend wasn't sure where to go but then his eyes fell upon Anehita as she moved deftly between the beds giving instructions a young looking Nora woman. She seemed to sense she was being watched, her eyes drifting the room as her counterpart moved away to fulfill orders.

The color drained from Anehita’s face as she spotted Erend, she nearly dropped the roll of bandaging I her hand as she rushed forward. She had to sidle between two closely placed cots to reach them, and when she did she ushered them immediately into the next room.

Erend quickly saw why, as there were still empty beds here, he carried her to the one Anehita was indicating against the wall and carefully laid Aloy down upon it.

“What happened?” Anehita asked, practically dragging Erend back from the table so she could reach it.

“Dervahl,” Aloy said simply, as she laid back against the mattress.

A dark look crossed Anehita’s face. She had her hands on Aloy’s tummy, slightly pressing here and there.

“When Sam told me you went I was scared you'd end up getting carried back,” Anehita said, shaking her head.

“Sam tattled on me?!” Aloy asked indignantly, trying to push herself up on her elbow but let out a small oof before falling back against the bed. “What are you feeling for? I assure you the baby is still there.”

Erend was finding it hard to stand back and watch, but even in his anxious state he let out a soft chuckle at this.

“It doesn't hurt anywhere I'm pressing?” Anehita asked. She was depressing her fingers here and there gently around Aloy’s clothed midriff.

“No, but if you keep doing that I'm going to need some of my ginger root,” Aloy retorted. “I… I never let him hit me there. And I rolled into my falls. You should be more worried about my shoulder and my ankle.”

“What about the crash?” Erend asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

“Legs took the brunt of that,” Aloy groaned, she took a labored breath in and let it out.

Anehita had stopped prodding her, having only just now looked properly at the bruising around her friend's neck.

“Can you get her, gently, out of the armor,” she said to Erend, stepping back from the bed, now looking at Aloy’s other injuries. “I need salve and bandages and a splint.” She rushed away at top speed, leaving Erend to move finally back to the bed.

Aloy sat up, allowing him to reach the lacing on her leather tunic. “The baby is fine,” she reassured him.

“Are you?” he asked, stopping to chuck off his gloves before returning to the ties.

“I will be,” she promised. She surprised him by running a hand down his hair while he was loosing the laces finally. Aloy had to wriggle slightly to help him remove it, and hissed in pain once when it tugged on her shoulder as it came off.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, as he tucked the tunic under the bed and went to remove her belt with all its pouches.

By the time Anehita returned, Aloy was lying upon the bed in just her brown under armor leggings and tunic, the leggings were torn in places, blood both dried and still wet shown around the tears. Erend fell back once more, leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed to watch Anehita work.

“Fortunately none of the cuts are too deep, no stitches needed,” she said. “But your right shoulder is actually out of the socket.”

Erend groaned, knowing the pain that was popping that back into place. Anehita didn’t move to do this right away, instead moving down to Aloy’s ankle.

“Is it broken?” Aloy asked.

“I don’t think so, I think its a severe sprain, but the treatment is the same,” Anehita answered. She was getting the splint into place to keep her ankle in line, and wrapping it tightly with bandaging. “You need to stay off of it, we can get you a crutch once things die down.”

Aloy was clenching her jaw, her eyes closed as she let Anehita treat her. Erend wanted badly to hold her, possibly would never let her go after all of this.

“Erend, have you ever popped a shoulder back in place before?” Anehita asked, stepping back and surveying the now fully bandaged ankle.

He had been afraid this question was coming, as it took a little bit of strength to accomplish, and Anehita was a slight woman. “I… yes, I have for men in the Vanguard, but…” He trailed off.

“You’re afraid you’ll hurt her,” Anehita said. “Well, I’m afraid I’ll hurt her and not be strong enough to at least get it back in place while I do so.”

Erend took in a deep breath, nodding as he straightened up from the wall he had been leaning on. Aloy looked up at him as he reached her side, her hand reaching for him, and he took it.

“I need you to sit up,” he said. “And sorry to say it might hurt.”

“What’s a little more hurt today?” Aloy asked, pushing herself up with her good arm .

Erend frowned, knowing she likely meant more than just physical hurt, but he wasn’t ready to go there yet. “I need you to try to relax this arm,” he said, gently wrapping his fingers around the elbow of her displaced arm. The other hand came up higher around her bicep, as he slowly moved and flexed it for a moment.

She winced here and there, but slowly he felt her relax. He pulled the arm out away from her, and bent her elbow gently. Then he rotated, slowly, but firmly.

The pop came along with a gasp of pain from Aloy’s lips.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, slowly lowering her arm to her side. Anehita rushed forward, gently feeling the shoulder.

“It’s back in place,” she said. “How does it feel now?”

Aloy was rotating it. “Better actually,” she said. “Still hurts but not as bad.”

“I have something you can take for pain that is safe for the baby,” Anehita said, pulling three small glass vials from a pouch on her belt. “But it's going to knock you out for at least a couple hours, you'll be very drowsy when it hits.”

“Can I take her back to the cabin first?” Erend asked. “Where she would be comfortable.” He knew Aloy’s apprehension for being crowded in, and lots of people. Since they'd arrived, two more wounded braves had been carried in to the room, and something told him there would be more to come.

“You could probably use the bed,” Aloy added, which was enough to reassure Erend he had been correct.

Anehita seemed hesitant to let Aloy out from her caring reach. “The battle is nearly at an end? There's no chance Dervahl could come for her there?”

Erend realized, that in their haste to tend to Aloy’s needs, Anehita had been left only partially informed.

“Dervahl is dead,” Erend said, stepping forward again. “It's safe to take her or I never would suggest it.”

Relaxing, Anehita pressed the three vials into Erend’s hand before flitting off to a shelf and returning with a blanket to wrap Aloy in to protect her from Erend’s armor and keep her warm without her outer layers. Aloy slid an arm around his neck as he scooped her up blanket and all, draping her across his arms.

“Thank you, Anehita,” Aloy said, as the woman tucked the blanket around her.

“You're welcome, I'll be back at the cabin as soon as I can be,” she answered. “You're going to stay with her, right?”

Anehita brought her eyes up to his, her hand still resting on Aloy’s shoulder. The Carja woman was giving him a fairly serious look as if to say that she would accept only one answer, but she needn’t have worried.

“Yes, I’ve got her,” Erend said. “The others can take care of the rest.”

At mention of their friends, Anehita seemed to hold back something that she was just about to say. Instead smoothing the blankets out once more and stepping back.

“The rest of the Vanguard turned up,” Erend said. “Brant is probably with them now, I’d put shards on it.”

Anehita nodded. “You take care of her,” she said, in a slightly threatening tone, as he turned to leave.

Aloy was tucking her head back against his chest, warm in his arms as he paused framed in the door to answer. “Don’t worry, I will,” he said. “I’m rather attached myself.”

—————-

Teb squinted in the late morning sun, his eyes scouring the border as he flew overhead. Dervahl’s men had been pushed far from it, many attempting to flee to the North West only to find themselves in the clutches of the Carja army, some retreating into the ruins.

Regardless, none of them were making any attempts to attack anymore, and Teb was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

A crackle in his ear, and Erend’s voice spoke. _‘Leaving Mother’s Watch now. She’s been patched up and I’m taking her back to the cabin to rest.’_

“So she’s going to be okay?” Teb asked, pressing his Focus as he brought the Glinthawk lower soaring past Sona’s war party.

_‘She will be okay, now what’s it looking like out there?’_

Teb kept flying on towards Mother’s Crown, eyes still surveying below him every where he went. “Embrace is clear aside from a few stragglers who are being scooped up fairly quick,” he began, “Vanguard is pursuing a battalion that is attempting to seek refuge in the ruins of Devil’s Thirst. Carja army is sweeping the rest as they try to flee.”

_‘Brant with the Vanguard by any chance?’_

Teb laughed, Mother’s Crown was in view and it too appeared quiet, the hole in the outer wall nearly completely barricaded now. “I would say Brant was leading the Vanguard, from what I saw,” Teb said. “I’m gonna head North, check out the Carja army, you stick with her, we got this.”

_'Even if you didn’t have this, I wasn’t leaving her. But I’d prefer it this way.’_

“Me too, brother,” Teb said. “I'll check in later.”

Then he clicked off the Focus and spurned the bird back up to speed, flying off over the border and over the hunting grounds.

—————-

  
Erend carried her the whole way up the mountain trail, through the familiar log built gate. He huffed a bit on the earthen steps but never once complained. He held her gently cradled in his arms up onto the porch where he paused.

“You're going to have to get the door,” he said softly, he wasn't sure she was even awake. Aloy had nuzzled her face into his neck scarf again and had been quiet through the journey.

“Oh,” she said She shifted, reaching for the handle for him. He kicked the door open once it was unlatched, turning sideways to carry her inside. He went straight to the bed, setting her down gently upon the mattress.

For a moment she clung to him, as if afraid to let him go. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she seemed to relax, lying back against the pillows.

“We made it,” he said, brushing some of her hair back, and then rearranging the covers that were wrapped around her.

“Thank the moon,” Aloy said. “Maybe we’ll get that couch after all.”

Erend felt his lips twitch up into a smile. “I'm going to get the fire going,” he said, he twisted pulling from a pocket one of the vials Anehita had given them. “You should take this.”

Aloy sat up, accepting the offered bottle as he lifted his hips off the edge of the bed with a creak. “But she said it would put me to sleep,” Aloy said, not sounding like she was sure she wanted that.

Erend had gone to lose the door. “Maybe that's not such a bad thing,” he said before he started moving logs from the rack into the fireplace.

She was quiet for a moment, then. “I'd rather be awake when the others return,” she said quietly. “Well, what's left of the others.”

His hand slipped on the flint, having just gone to strike it when she said this. It clattered to the floor, and he cursed. “That'll take a while I suspect,” he said, choosing not to address the second half of her statement.

Neither would speak again until he got the fire lit and returned to her bedside. She slid in towards the middle to allow him room to sit, she still clutched the corked vial of pain remedy in one hand. Her other rested on her tummy, and Erend couldn't help but bring one of his own hands to join it there, covering hers.

“How much pain are you in?” he asked, his other hand gently moving hair back from her face, their eyes locking onto each other.

“Emotional or physical?” she asked softly.

Erend knew they couldn’t skirt the subject forever. “Whichever,” he said, still running fingers through her hair, searching her face for any and all sights of how she really was doing. “Both. Either. Just talk to me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t go straight back,” she said, letting out a small sharp breath. “I… I flew right into a trap. It's my fault. Elof…”

Aloy descended into tears. Erend shifted rapidly, moving himself so that he was next to her, so that he could wrap an arm around her. She leaned against his side, her body shaking with sobs. He closed his eyes, stroking her back, feeling the sting of his own unspilled tears in the corner of his eyes.

“It’s not your fault,” Erend said. “Even if you had gone another way, he still might have gotten you.”

She shook her head against his chest, trying to talk through wet hiccuping breaths. “I could have lost the baby,” she whimpered. “I could have died. I cost us Elof.”

“He wouldn’t want you to feel guilty,” Erend said, trying to reassure her. “In fact, he would probably do it again if he had to.”

This seemed to help, she started to quiet a bit, her breathing leveling, sniffling subsiding. “Actually, he said as much before he went,” she said, gently pushing herself from his chest, bringing her eyes up to his.

“You… you spoke to him before he…” Somehow Erend couldn’t finish the sentence even though they both knew.

Aloy nodded, looking down at where Erend still had a hand on her tummy. “He made me promise we would do him a favor,” she said, when she looked up she had a small smile on her face.

Erend knit his brows together. “What was the favor?”

“He made me promise we’d go back to Meridian, settle down and raise the baby,” she said. “Do that, what did he cal it? Happily ever after thing. He said if anyone could do it…”

“It would be us,” Erend finished her sentence, and found that even he was feeling lighter at this, a small upturn on the edge of his lips. “Good friend right till the end.”

He moved his hand gently on her stomach, realizing the gift Elof had given them. Soon, Erend would be able to take her home. She could recover from her wounds in the safety of their apartment in Meridian, and they would do just as Elof asked.

Aloy had gone quiet again, her eyes on his hand, she looked so very tired, and he realized she was still holding the vial. “Alright, how about physical pain?” he prompted, realizing she had never said.

Her eyes came back up to his. “I’ve experienced worse,” she said. Erend didn’t say anything, he met her look with a stern one of his own. “Okay, lets say moderate? Everything aches a bit, my ankle and shoulder the most.”

“You should lie down and try to get comfortable,” Erend said, sliding from the bed so that she could scoot into her usual spot.

“If I take this, will you promise to be here when I wake up?” she asked, as he took a pillow from his side of the bed and used it to prop up her injured ankle.

Erend understood now, Aloy was afraid he was going to put her down and go back out despite having said he would not. She was afraid of waking up and finding out she’d lost someone else she cared about.

“I promise I am not leaving the homestead,” he said, brushing gentle fingers down her cheek. “I’m going to get the fire started and start thinking about what I’m going to make for you to eat when you wake up.”

“Okay,” she said, uncorking the bottle. Aloy took back the elixir in in one shot, pulling a face as she handed him the vial and cork. Then she settled back against her pillow while he disposed of them.

“I love you,” Erend whispered, as he pulled the covers up higher over her torso.

“I love you, too,” she replied, looking up to him. “For a second there, I thought I was going to lose you today.”

Erend bent over her, pressing his lips to her forehead. “We both had a moment like that today,” he said, then bestowed a second kiss, this one on her lips. “But I’m here. You’re here. We’re safe.”

Aloy mumbled something incoherent, her eyes looking droopy. Erend smoothed her hair back as she let her eyelids flutter closed. He fidgeted with the covers unnecessarily, watching her pale face as she slipped off to sleep. He tried not to look at the bruising around her neck, or to think about just how close they had both come today to not making it out of the Motherland alive. He sat for a few minutes and just watched her sleep.

Then, quietly, he slid out of the cabin, closing the door slowly and quietly behind him. Once outside he stopped at the foot of the stairs, looked up to the sky, and silently thanked Elof.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Aloy Erend is one of my favorite Erend's to write. I felt we all deserved a bit of fluff even fluff laced with some seriousness. 
> 
> Sooooo I haven't mentioned this yet but coming here in a few days I'm going on vacation (IM GOING TO DISNEYLAND). So for a week starting Tuesday I am unlikely to post a chapter. 
> 
> Slim chance I get one written on the plane, or slowly carve out one over a couple days writing in lines or something. But I may just be toooooo distracted. 
> 
> I wanted to ensure we were past the battle before this break occurred. And as we enter the wrap up chapters it won't be as painful to go a few days without an update I hope. 
> 
> I've started turning my attention to the future of where I'm going beyond AtSP, which will wrap with Aloy not even pregnant enough to be visibly showing. 
> 
> HOWEVER I have been dabbling in what might end up being the first sequel to this fic, which would follow Aloy and Erend through Aloy's pregnancy and birth. That is if that's something people would want to read?
> 
> Okay this post chapter note is far too long I shall end it here. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and special thanks to my fabulous commenters.


	82. Piecing Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Quiet** \- _Rachael Yamagata_

__

Erend was restless alone at the homestead while Aloy slept. He built the fire and got it lit. He cooked himself a small portion of food, to ease his grumbling stomach. He resisted the urge to check on her constantly by pacing.

He checked in with Teb, who was way up near Hunter’s Gathering with the Carja army now. They'd cut off the main routes back to the Claim, catching Dervahl’s men as they attempted to flea.

And apparently they were all attempting to flea.

_‘I’d say they got the message we sent,’_ Teb said.

“Good,” Erend said, feeling satisfaction in that. He had felt surprisingly little satisfaction in killing Dervahl himself. He had expected to, and yet all he had really felt was hollow as he looked down at his enemies broken body.

It wouldn't bring Ersa or Elof back, he had thought at the time.

_‘The army captain sends his regards, he inquired about both you and Aloy when I arrived. How is she by the way?”_

Erend stopped his pacing, looking to the door of the cabin. “She took something for pain and is asleep,” Erend said. “I'm going stir crazy just hanging out here. Starting to understand how she felt stuck in Mother’s Watch.”

A crackly sigh came through the Focus. _‘Sam is still there.’_

“Ah, shit, I'm sorry man,” Erend said. “I didn't mean to…”

_‘I know. Don't worry about it. It's a good reminder. I am going to go check in, this is winding down.’_

“I'm sure he'll be happy to see you,” Erend said.

Teb rang off after that, leaving Erend unfortunately alone with his thoughts again. He had to occupy himself, so he located Rost’s old carpentry equipment, and set to making Aloy a crutch.

He hadn't built anything with his hands in a while, and found it was a welcome distraction. The end result wasn't the most perfect thing, but it would do. He bent his knees, trying to replicate her height, propping himself up on it. If it could hold his weight it would easily hold hers, he figured. He worried about the slightly rough cut along the top, so he took off his own scarf and wound it around this for cushioning.

Erend took this inside the cabin, leaning it up against the wall on Aloy’s side of the bed. He couldn't help but stay for a while, leaning on the edge of the mattress, watching her sleep. She's was sleeping heavier than he has ever seen her, having hardly moved from when she went down, red hair fanned out over the pillow, her mouth slightly open and, quite unusually, softly snoring.

He imagined she'd be petrified if she knew he was watching her sleep in this manner, but it was so endearing he was having trouble turning away.

  
“Cap? Aloy?”

  
Hastily, Erend abandoned his post at her bedside, going out the cabin door to find Brant was cresting the top of the rise. He looked a bit worse for wear, his helmet under his arm, his hair slightly asunder, his armor had fresh dents in the steel plates. He had surely had a day.

Despite this, Brant smiled as his brown eyes fell upon Erend.

“Cap! Man is it good to see you,” he said, coming forward to clap Erend in the shoulder where he stood at the front of the stairs. “The rest of the Vanguard send their regard, they didn't want to come barreling in here after they heard Aloy had been injured.”

“Oddly considerate of them,” Erend said.

“Annie may have had something to do with it,” Brant said, sounding mildly amused as he sank down onto a log seat near the fire. “May have threatened to flog us if we disturbed Aloy in any way.”

Erend snorted. “Okay that sounds more like it,” he said.

“How is she? How bad was it?” Brant asked.

Erend has busied himself pouring Brant some water, his fellow Vanguard took it and gulped it greedily. “Could have been worse,” Erend answered finally, sinking down to sit on the steps up to the front porch. “Her ankle is bad, had to pop her shoulder back in place, myriad of cuts and bruises, but she's alive.”

“And the baby?”

“Looks like the baby is fine,” Erend said. “But… shit, Brant, you couldn't have waited till she was awake again, I don't know if I can… she’s so straight forward she just ripped the bandage off when she had to tell me, like it was nothing.”

Brant was staring at him, slightly squinting in the afternoon sun. “I'm lost,” he said.

Erend let his head fall into his hands. It wasn't until Brant had been right in front of him that he realized that aside from himself, Teb, and Aloy, no one else knew of Elof’s fate. He swallowed, hard, then looked up to his friend from across the fire.

“Elof didn't make it.”

Brant’s face went from perplexed to crestfallen in an instant. “No…” He stared back, as if waiting to hear this was a cruel joke.

Erend simply nodded grimly.

“Don't suppose there's anything stronger than water?” Brant asks somberly, looking down into his now empty cup.

There actually was still a half barrel of ale, Erend said as much, and then went so far as to get up and fetch some for Brant, who was looking shell shocked.

“How?” Brant asked, as he took the cup.

Erend, on a whim, decided he could probably use some ale himself, returning to the barrel. “I don't know exactly, I do know he saved Aloy,” he answered, pouring the drink for himself. “Dervahl ended up killing him instead. Aloy… feels responsible.”

He came back to sit by the fire with Brant, taking a long sip of the ale and swearing to himself he wouldn't have a second.

  
Brant let out a long sigh. “Damnit,” he said. Then he tilted his head back and took a long sip of the ale. “Anehita know yet?”

Erend shook his head. “Didn't have he heart to tell her,” he said. “Plus, I knew she needed to keep focused. It’s Zahra I dread telling.”

“Where is she anyway?” Brant asked, looking around as if Zahra might appear from thin air.

“No idea,” Erend said, draining his cup and immediately wanting a second. He stared down into the empty depths of the vessel, reminding himself why he doesn't drink like he used to. Sure it would curb the pain. Sure it would make him forget. But Aloy needed him to keep his head straight, she was injured and carrying his child and he couldn't backslide now.

Erend placed the cup down on the table adjacent to where he was sitting on Aloy’s usual stump and slid it away from himself. When he turned back, Brant was fixing him with a concerned look.

“You hungry?” Erend asked. He needed something to do.

“Actually, I'm starving.”

Relieved, Erend rose to his feet, and set to work starting some food.

—————-

Teb’s knees were aching by the time he finally got around to Mother’s Watch. He had been on the Glinthawk for the better part of the day and was starting to feel it. Unfolding his knees isn't easy, but he got down from the machine’s back outside the gate to the village and stretched them out a bit.

The village is swarming with people. More people than he thinks he has ever seen in the township, between the injured being brought in, their loved ones attempting to check on them, and the others trying to tend to them.

Teb had to wend through this chaos, buffeted here and there as he made his way to the lodge that's been serving as the War Room.

He's disappointed to find it nearly empty, and Samar is nowhere to be found. He knows there's no reason to worry, and yet he does. He frets as he backtracks through the village, trying to think of where he might have gone.

Once he finds out where he's been, Teb feels foolish not to have realized Samar would never have stayed in the War Room with so much help needed elsewhere in the very same village. Instead, he's been helping Anehita.

She is actually the one who spots Teb, as he's searching. Flagging him down as he passed from one lodge being used to treat injured to another.

“Samar is one lodge over,” she said, as Teb reached her side. “Helping move wounded, needed more hands.”

Before Teb can go, she grabbed his forearm, turning him back around to face her. “Have you spoken to Aloy or Erend? I haven't had time to even think about going to check on her.”

“I have,” he answered. “He said Aloy had taken something for pain, and was sleeping.”

Anehita nodded. “Brant was heading there, he and the Vanguard were here not long ago,” she said. “Well, most of the Vanguard. Didn't see Elof anywhere.”

Teb flinched at the mention of Elof’s name, panic flooding him as he realized that though Aloy and Erend had come through here, they hadn't told Anehita what had happened.

His change in demeanor did not go unnoticed, and he wanted nothing more than to find a way to walk away from this conversation to go find Sam. Anehita however had come closer

“Teb, what is it?” she asked. “Where is Elof?”

“I'm not sure I'm the right person to-“ Anehita had a hand on his forearm now, her eyes on his, a pleading look on her face. Teb swallowed, trying to push down the lump in his throat. “Elof put himself in front of Dervahl to save Aloy. He… he didn't make it.”

Anehita let out a gasp. “No…”

“I… I don't know all the details,” he went on. “I didn't want to ask Aloy not yet anyway.”

Tears were flowing silently down Anehita’s face now, and on a whim Teb hugged her. He had never so much as touched her before but she looked desperately like she needed it. “Does Brant know? Why wouldn't he tell me?”

“Unless he had seen Erend there's no way he could have known,” Teb answered.

She was pulling herself together now, stepping back from his hug and wiping her eyes. “I don't blame Erend for not saying while they were here,” Anehita said. “Aloy was already a bit of a mess.”

“Teb!”

Teb spun around, hearing Samar calling for him. His eyes scoured the people around him, searching. He spotted a mop of curly hair, and soon Samar pushed through a crowd to reach them. He collided with Teb with such urgency he nearly knocked them both to the ground.

“Sam, I'm fine, I'm okay,” Teb reassured him, wrapping his arms around his mate and returning the hug. “I'm sorry I took so long to make it back.”

“You're sure you're okay?” Sam asked, releasing Teb, eyes roving his mate’s body as if searching for injury.

Anehita was watching this. She looked significantly better put together now, her tears dried, and a look of warmth on her face as she watched Sam pat down Teb as if making absolutely sure there were no hidden injuries.

“What about Aloy?” Sam asked. “I'm sorry I didn't stop her, I heard she was hurt. I'm so sorry.”

“Well, when you're done with whatever this is, we can go to the cabin and check on her,” Teb said, unable to help the small smile that had curled up the edges of his lips.

Samar seemed to realize he was going overboard, ceasing his inspection and looking mildly sheepish at having done so to begin with.

“You two are cute,” Anehita said. “I better get back to work or I'll never get to come back to the cabin myself.” She threw her arms around both of them, hugging them together before disappearing back into the main lodge being used for medical attention.

“Did… did her guy make it?” Sam asked, watching her go. “What was his name? Bart? Brent?”

“Brant and fortunately he did,” Teb said. “C’mon, let's get going.” He took Samar’s hand, twined their fingers together, and gave his arm tug to get him moving. Together they walked back out of the gate to Mother’s Watch.

—————-

Aloy was floating. She had no idea where she was but she was sure she was floating. Around her swirled images she could see but never focus on. Ever changing, ever swirling, these things spun by her.

She's been floating for some time now, she felt. She wasn't sure how long, but definitely a longer while not a shorter while. Though, she was having trouble grappling with the concept of time in this place. Perhaps this place was time itself. Time did flow like a river, faster in the eventful parts, slower in the calm parts.

Light and tingly, that's how she felt as she floated down this river of… whatever it was.

At least, that's how she felt for most of it, now these pleasant feelings seemed to be ebbing. The tingling replaced with an ache, both physical and proverbial. Her limbs hurt and her heart seemed to as well.

She tried to remember why, and the river around her seemed to slow, the images becoming clearer. She saw Erend, riding off from her atop a Strider, going into battle without her. She saw an outcropping that clung to the mountain, one boulder sticking up to the side, a wreck that once was a Stormbird on the other.

Aloy could feel her chest getting tighter. This… this was not a happy place. She scrambled to remember why, as the ache in her heart seemed to grow.

She saw Dervahl, face screwed up in anger, knife in his hand.

No, not this, she thought desperately. Anything but this.

The memories flowed around her again, for she now knew that was what they were, her own memories. Rost’s face drifted by, he was telling her she would never be able to find him. She was promising she would.

The ache in her heart only increased. How many people had died for her now? She couldn't remember. Couldn't count. It should have been her.

Elof drifted by, wrestling her back from an edge, keeping her from making a mistake. Gaagii next, delivering a letter to her.

It should have been her. It always should have been her. Aloy was never meant for this world.

The swirling reached a fever pitch, and suddenly she felt like she was falling instead of floating. Falling and falling, where would she land or would she fall forever?

Consciousness hit her like a ton of bricks, waking with a shuddering gasp, disoriented and blinking in the half light of the cabin. She could hear muffled voices from outside, and wondered how long she had been sleeping.

The cabin was coming into focus now, as she pushed herself to sit up in the bed. She wasn't in as much pain as she had been, but her ankle was still throbbing uncomfortably beneath its bandaging. As carefully as she could, she swung her legs out from under the covers to hang over the edge of the mattress.

Here, she caught sight of the crutch leaning up against the wall now directly in front of her. She needn’t wonder who had left it for her, as the scarf wound along the arm rest left little question.

Aloy slid off the edge of the bed, onto her uninjured ankle, arm extended for the crutch. She brought it to her, wedging it beneath her armpit, and experimentally put her weight on it. She kept her left leg bent at the knee, and slowly walked the length of the cabin on the wooden device.

It wasn't graceful and it wasn't quick but it beat having to summon someone to carry her out of the cabin right now.

She was still in just her brown underclothes, and a cursory look around told her that her armor clearly hadn't made it back here yet. At least not into the cabin itself. Aloy hardly wanted to go outside in her underthings, as it was cold out and she wasn't even sure who else was around at the moment.

Spotting Erend’s long leather coat hanging from a peg near the door, she hobbled on her crutch to it, and slid it on. Now she could hear the voices more clearly through the door.

“I know we need to go get him,” Erend was saying. “I just can't do it right now.”

“I'm sure Aloy would understand,” Brant’s replied. “Besides who knows when she’ll wake up.”

“Doesn't matter if she wakes up in an hour or ten hours,” Erend said. “I'm not going anywhere until she does because I promised.”

Aloy made herself pull open the door, not wanting them to argue further about it when she was already awake. She came out into the porch, surprised by the afternoon light, the crutch thumping on the wood with each step and making everyone look around.

She was startled for a moment that there were more people around the fire, having expected only Brant and Erend. However Teb and Samar were also there, the latter letting out an audible gasp as he looked over her injuries.

“Well, I'm awake,” Aloy said, her voice hoarse, her throat dry from sleeping with her mouth open. “So I guess you can go.”

Erend was up on the porch before she had finished her statement, he helped her down the stairs. She tried to ignore the concerned looks aimed at her from every direction as he deposited her on her usual stump.

“After I make you something to eat,” he said, in a gentle voice, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Aloy was too tired and wan to argue, so she nodded, pulling his coat a little tighter around herself. Erend set to work immediately. Teb came to her side, crouching to her level to look her in the eye.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes drawn as everyone's seemed to be to the bruising around her neck.

“I don't know,” she answered truthfully. “But I will be.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from sunny California! 
> 
> I cobbled this chapter together between the plane ride and in line for attractions at Disneyland. 
> 
> I might get a second one out before the end of the trip, we shall see. I do actually enjoy writing in line, it's a nice way to pass the time. 
> 
> As you see the wind down continues. 
> 
> Response was good about publishing that sequel following Aloy's pregnancy. Which is a good thing because I've written some of that too. I worry because it doesn't have plot like AtSP. At least not a big overarcing adventure plot. But I think it'll be okay. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read and comment. 
> 
> Now I must go crash for I have another date with Disneyland in the morning.


	83. Sunset Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **All the World** \- _Correatown_
> 
>  **No One Here** \- _The 88_

Erend hated leaving Aloy behind at the cabin in the state she was in, but he knew that it was only right for himself and Brant to be the ones to go and retrieve Elof’s body. So they had taken the Glinthawk, and flown away from the homestead.

Neither of them spoke the whole way there. Erend was following the map on his focus to the location marked from when Aloy’s Focus had pinged from the spot. The sun was starting to set as they made their approach, and he caught his first sight of Elof’s body in the warm orange light. The fallen Vanguard looked like he was sleeping.

Erend had no choice but to land on the remnants of Aloy’s Stormbird, a sight which gave him a twisted stomach as he was painfully aware that Aloy had been attached to it when it met its fate.

Brant climbed down first, allowing Erend to hand down to him the long roll of stitched together leather before descending himself.

Each step towards his friends body felt like a chore, Erend’s chest tightening as he took in the sight of the knife embedded in Elof’s side.

“I say we leave the weapon,” Brant said, sounding significantly more composed than Erend felt. Brant pulled the knife from Elof’s side slowly, it was longer than either men had expected.

Erend cursed, imagining that thing brandished in Derval’s hand against Aloy and Elof. “The maniac,” Erend muttered, as Brant tossed the knife onto the ground on the other side of the boulder. Then he unrolled the leather sheet they had brought on the largest scrap of open ground he could find.

Together they lifted Elof’s body onto this, and rolled him in it, so that his body was safely covered entirely in a layers of thick leather. They bound it around his ankles, middle and above his head.

Somehow Erend had made it through this process without falling apart completely. He had no idea how, but his urgency to remove his friend from this torturous place seemed to have kept Erend together.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Brant asked, looking back to the Glinthawk.

“It can’t hurt him,” Erend said. “He’s already…”

The sentence went unfinished as the two friends stood on the ledge in the failing light of the sunset. Silently, they climbed astride the Glinthawk.

Carefully Erend guided the hawk into the air, hovering just above the ledge as he eased it over the leather roll that was Elof’s body. The claws of the bird coiled slowly around this, lifting him off the ground.

Erend leaned back, bringing the bird higher and away from the ledge. He spared the destroyed Stormbird one last glance before guiding them away and back towards safety.

—————-

Time seemed to be moving at a strange pace for Aloy, as she stared into the fire lost in her own treacherous mind. The sun had nearly set around her and she had hardly noticed. Teb and Sam had allowed her to sit in silence, which she appreciated. Teb occasionally filled her water cup.

She had eaten, though somehow still felt hollow. She had slept and yet somehow still felt tired.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw things she didn't want to remember seeing. Relived things she hoped she would someday forget. Dervahl's hands around her neck. Elof going down. The world spinning as her bird crashed.

It was dizzying, like looking down from an incredible height. Her stomach was twisted in a way even her ginger root couldn't seem to cure.

“Finally, people I recognize.”

Aloy started, as a voice called up the rise to them.

Zahra was climbing the tiered earthen steps that cut through the center of the homestead. Her blond hair had come free of its usually tidy braid and her face was slightly red from the exertion of the day. She swept her sharp blue eyes from Teb and Samar, who were sitting side by side on the log looking stunned, to Aloy.

She took in Aloy’s wounds, her face full of concern suddenly. “What happened?” she asked. “Did Dervahl do this to you? Tell me we killed the bastard. I heard word we did.”

“Z- Zahra,” Aloy was trying to find her voice, the name came out with a wet crack in the middle of it. “Yes, Dervahl is dead, but…”

“Good, I hope Erend got to do it,” she said, looking around the homestead as if searching for additional people. “Or Elof, where is he anyway?”

Aloy felt her chest tighten even further, her eyes stinging. Of course it was going to have to be her to tell Zahra. Teb stood, looking as if he was going to take this arrow for her. “Teb,” Aloy said, he looked to her. “Can you and Sam give us a minute?”

He hesitated, then with a small nod he took Sam’s hand and they walked off down the path towards the gate. Aloy waited until they were well enough away to be out of earshot before bringing her eyes back up to the Oseram woman.

Zahra’s face had turned back to worry, she backed up to sit on the stump closest to Aloy’s, eyes transfixed upon the injured Nora.

“Zahra, I’m sorry,” Aloy said in a low voice. “Elof didn’t make it. Dervahl… he had me cornered… Elof he…”

“Dervahl killed Elof?” Zahra cut her off, getting straight tot the point, looking very much like she needed the answer.

“Yes.” Tears came again, Aloy hated herself for it, it wasn’t her turn to mourn. “He… wanted me to tell you…” She was hiccuping through the words a bit, tears falling hot and heavy down her face.

Zahra did something Aloy never would have expected, rising from the seat she had taken and instead coming to kneel on one knee very close. The Ealdorwoman placed a hand on Aloy’s back, eyes locking onto one another's. “Take your time,” Zahra whispered.

Aloy took a deep slightly shaky breath, and released it slowly. “He wanted me to tell you he was sorry he didn’t make it back to you,” she began, thinking hard to remember exactly. “He said that he knew you could become the woman you want to be, if you don’t give up.” The hand on Aloy’s back seemed to tighten, Zahra’s eyes falling away to the fire. Somehow this made it easier, those piercing eyes were always unnerving and even more so in these circumstances.

A moment of silence as Aloy pieced together the final bit in her mind. “He said he’s sorry he won’t be there to see it. And… and…” Aloy’s throat was tightening, tears trying to spill once more from her eyes. “That he wished you both could have had more time.”

Zahra’s body jerked forward, she was practically laying across Aloy’s lap. The Nora huntress shifted, bringing her own arm up to rest across Zahra’s back. She’d lost her cloak at some point, so Aloy’s hand moved up and down the intricate lacing that brought her form fitting armor together in the back, fingers running through blond hair.

“I’m so sorry,” Aloy breathed, crying with the stricken woman. “It’s not fair. It… it should have been me.”

Aloy had no idea what made her say it, what made her admit this to the last person she imagined she would admit this to. Zahra seemed to sober up in an instant, leaning back to look at Aloy.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Zahra said in a sharp voice, wiping the tears from her face with hands still dirty from battle. “I would expect nothing less of Elof than to stand between that ass hole and you if he needed to. And I doubt he regretted it for an instant. I'm just glad we…” Here Zahra trailed off, glancing down to the tent they had been sharing.

The two women still had arms around each other's backs, a thing Aloy never thought was possible as there was a time they verged on being enemies. Zahra turned back to examine Aloy, arm still firmly in place.

“How bad are your injuries?” she asked. “Is the baby…” Her blue eyes fell to Aloy’s tummy, sadness ebbing back to concern in the expression on her pale face.

“The baby is okay, and eventually I will be too,” Aloy said. “Thanks to Elof.”

Zahra leaned in to gently hug her, and Aloy hesitated a moment before bringing her slightly sore left arm up to return the gesture. They cried like this for what felt like a long while, breaking apart only when the squawk of the approaching Glinthawk brought them back to their surroundings.

“Th-that’s Erend and Brant,” Aloy stammered, as Zahra straightened up to stand, looking to the bird which was carrying an unmistakable load in its talons. “And Elof…”

The bird circled low, coming to land on the other side of the gate instead of its usual spot.

Aloy struggled to her feet, reaching for the crutch where it had been leaning on the table and wedging it under her arm.

“Here, let me help you,” Zahra whispered. She ducked slightly, taking the crutch and replacing her own arm in its place. They left the crutch behind, Aloy leaning instead on the Ealdorwoman as they descended the rise.

—————-

Erend held his breath, as he carefully navigated the Glinthawk down to place Elof’s body alongside Rost’s grave. He had felt this was a fitting spot for his friend to rest while they figured out their next steps.

Once he'd managed this, Erend brought the bird back up a bit to move sideways and land on the opposite side of the log built gate, finally grounding the bird. Teb and Sam were peering curiously out from the other side.

Brant climbed down first, and Erend followed hastily, as an urgent need to check on Aloy rose up in him. He turned as his boots met with solid ground to ask Teb why he was all the way down at the bottom of the homestead, but the words died in his throat.

He had looked past the others, seeing Zahra and Aloy descending the earthen steps, arms looped around each other as the Ealdorwoman helped support Aloy.

Teb and Samar had the sense to part ways, allowing Erend to walk quickly up to meet the pair of women midway down.

Aloy’s eyes locked onto his, as he slid his arm around her other side. They walked the three of them together like this in silence. Down and out the gate and to the foot of the leather bundle that was Elof.

Here Zahra left Aloy’s side, leaving her to lean on Erend.

Zahra untied the ties. No one dared stop her or say a word as she did this. Brant and Teb came forward to help her roll him, twice so that he was soon lying in the moonlight atop the full breadth of the leather sheet.

A pained rasping breath escaped Zahra’s lips as she knelt on the leather next to Elof’s body, looking down at his peaceful looking face.

Erend felt numb. He dropped his eyes down to Aloy, who was staring glassy eyed at the scene before them, arms holding his leather coat tight around herself. He pulled her closer, winding strong but gentle arms around on top of his own coat to hold her.

Aloy turned her face away finally, pressing her cheek into the leather fringe around Erend’s neck. He leaned his head, pressing his hairy cheek against the top of her head.

He lost track of how long they stayed there before Zahra finally rose, and recovered his body.

“I need a Strider,” she said, turning to look at the others. “I will return to Mainspring and notify his family. It's fortunate he was just there and got to see them before…” Her voice trailed off again.

“Where would he have wanted to be laid to rest?” Brant asked.

“Meridian.”

Three voices answered at once: Zahra, Erend, and Aloy. They had all known him well enough to know he felt his life had finally been good once he'd joined the freebooters and then eventually the Vanguard to settle in Meridian. Meridian was his home.

“Then… we take him back to Meridian,” Brant said, somehow keeping his head while Erend couldn't manage to sort out his own. It was all he could do to focus on the fact that Aloy was tucked under his arm, her weight reassuring against him, his solid ground.

“No one is going anywhere until they rest,” Aloy said, lifting her head from his shoulder. “Tomorrow.”

Zahra looked for a moment like she wanted to argue, but her eyes seemed to catch on Aloy’s throat, Erend knew why, as he had been avoiding looking there himself. Instead, she brushed some of her blond hair from her own face, and nodded.

They spent nearly another hour around the fire waiting for the last of their party, Anehita, to finally return. She looked exhausted, and was quickly ushered to a seat by a concerned looking Brant. He then set to serving her some of the food they'd cooked.

Aloy was quiet. So quiet that it unnerved Erend. They sat side by side on the top step up to the cabin, her injured leg draped along the steps below them. He had his arm around her, but she might as well have been a million miles away.

It wasn't until Anehita had her fill of food and came over that Aloy seemed to come back to life.

“How are you feeling?” Anehita asked, leaning over and looking at her bandaged ankle.

“Ankle still hurts, shoulder less so,” Aloy answers simply. “Though honestly everything still seems to ache.”

“Nerve shock from the crash I expect,” Anehita said. “And so far no stomach cramping or pain?”

“None,” Aloy assured her.

Anehita breathed a sigh of relief. “You look exhausted,” she said.

“Gee thanks, I can't imagine why.” Aloy shifted next to Erend, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her body had tensed, back suddenly straightening , sitting up to look at Anehita.

“I just mean that you need to sleep,” Anehita said, delicately. “Your body is trying to heal itself and it needs rest to do so.”

Aloy seemed to deflate, letting out a long breath and leaning even more against Erend’s side. “I can't.” She said this in such a low whisper he almost didn't hear it, Anehita looked puzzled.

Instinct took over Erend. “Moonflower, lets go inside,” he whispered, leaning his cheek against the top of her head again where she was nuzzled against his shoulder.

She didn't argue. Anehita bid them goodnight, as did the others though Aloy acknowledged none of this. She let Erend guide her up and into the cabin without uttering a word. He deposited her to lean on the end of the bed and set to rebuilding and lighting the dead fire.

When he returned to her she had removed his coat, holding it out for him to take. He hung it up and then helped her into the bed before going about the removal of his armor.

She watched him with tired eyes, adjusting the covers over herself.

Erend wanted to reassure her. Wanted to tell her everything was okay now and she could breathe and relax. But words seemed futile at the moment in the wake of everything. So he undressed in silence before sliding into the bed next to her.

Aloy reached for him the moment his body was close enough, he gently slid himself up next to her, allowing her to arrange herself against him, her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” he said, as he slid his hand up and down her back.

“I love you too,” she whispered against his chest.

“I'm sorry you had to be the one to tell Zahra,” Erend said in a soft voice. “I know that can't have been easy, you've… you've been through enough.”

“It wasn't so bad,” Aloy said, sounding less desolate than he had expected, his spirits lifting slightly. “She took it like a trooper. She's strong. I'm beginning to think you have a type.”

She laughed at her own statement here, as Erend reeled slightly. “How did we get here?” he asked, squeezing her slightly against him.

Aloy responded by tightening the arm she had draped across his chest. Erend slid the arm around her back down, running his hand over her side and bringing it to rest on her belly.

“We are going to get to go home soon I hope,” Aloy said.

“I hope so too,” Erend said. “I'm worried about you.”

She shifted against him, moving her face up and planting a kiss in his hairy cheek. “I know, me too,” Aloy said. “But I've got you so I'm pretty sure it's going to be okay.”

Erend closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her, relishing the feel of her in his arms. “I promise to always do everything I can to keep you okay,” he said. “Better than okay. Safe, comfortable, and happy. Remember?”

Aloy hummed, nuzzling back into his shoulder, mumbling something sleepy. He held her tight, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep alongside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at home! Had a great trip. A bit tired and rather need a vacation from my vacation. XD 
> 
> This is one last chapter of post battle angst ridden cool down. Next chapter motion. People scatter to come together for the end. 
> 
> We are almost there. 
> 
> But I have a lot ready for what comes next. So it's both sad and exciting to see the end coming. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read.


	84. The Thanks You Get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Wish I Knew You** \- _The Revivalists_

Somehow Erend managed to sleep the night all the way through. He awoke with dawn’s light, Aloy still cuddled against his side, safe and sound. He kissed her forehead, and squeezed her just a little tighter against his side.

There was a soft knock on the door and suddenly Erend realized that it wasn’t the light infringing up on the darkness of the cabin that had awoken him. He slid out from beneath Aloy’s arm and went to see who was at the door.

It was Zahra, looking very much like she was already prepared to leave.

“I’m sorry to wake you,” she said, earnestly. “I didn’t want to go without…” here she peered past him into the cabin. He was about to tell her he didn’t want to wake Aloy, but it turned out she was already sitting up.

“It’s okay, Erend,” Aloy said, smoothing the covers over her legs, her back now leaning on the cabin wall at the head of the bed.

He stepped back and Zahra went straight to Aloy’s bedside. Erend wasn’t sure what to make of the new dynamic between the two women, he stole glances at them as he went to get ready for the day.

“How are you feeling?” Zahra asked, leaning a hip on the edge of the mattress.

“I’m alright. Only woke three times in the night, could have been worse,” Aloy answered.

Erend frowned as he began donning his armor, wondering why she hadn’t risen him any of those times. Guilt at sleeping through tickled the back of his mind.

“Teb got me a Strider,” Zahra said. “And I can’t sit still here a moment longer.”

“I understand,” Aloy said. “How long is the journey?”

Zahra was holding Aloy’s hand as they spoke. Erend caught sight of this out of the corner of his eye as he fastened the heavy belt that held his stomach plate in place.

“With the Strider it’ll only take a couple days,” Zahra answered. “Coming back down maybe longer, should be in Meridian in a little over a week.”

“We should be there by then,” Aloy said. “At least I hope we will.”

“We will be,” Erend assured her over his shoulder. He was hoping to be there well before then, in fact.

Zahra hugged Aloy before rising to leave. “You take care of her,” she said to him. “And yourself. I’ll see you both in Meridian.”

Then, she left, closing the door behind her.

Aloy was staring down at her own hands, now folded in her lap. Erend continued dressing, searching for comforting words to say. They had only just gotten out from one shadow and yet Elof’s death seemed to have cast another.

All he could think was they needed to get the hell out of the Motherland.

“Will you help me dress?” Aloy asked in a soft voice.

“Of course,” he said, immediately stopping his own morning prep to come to her side as she slid her legs from under the covers, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“We have to get the spear out of the mountain,” she said, as Erend bent to slide her skirt on around her legs.

“Yes, we do,” he said, helping her shimmy the garment up over her hips. “One of a few things we need to take care of so that we can go home.”

Home. That was Erend’s most important goal now, he realized. It had lit a fire in his chest, given him something to work towards. There wasn’t time for feeling sad, for dwelling.

Not if he wanted to get them home sooner, rather than later.

As he finished helping her dress, there was another knock on the door. This time it was Anehita. “Sorry to intrude,” she said, as she pushed open the door to see Erend was kneeling to lace Aloy’s boot on her good foot. “Just wanted to check on that ankle.”

Aloy nodded, giving Anehita the go ahead to come in.

“I’ll get some breakfast going,” Erend said, rising and leaving the girls alone in the cabin.

The homestead was empty and quiet. Erend idly wondered where Brant had gone off to as he kindled the main fire, probably of checking on the Vanguard. A twinge of guilt crossed him as he realized he himself had yet to do so, when he was the captain.

Yet the idea of facing his men, after losing Elof who had basically been serving as second in command, terrified Erend to some degree. He wasn’t ready to face it.

So he pushed these thoughts aside, focusing on what was right in front of him instead. There wasn’t time for anything else, at least that’s what he told himself as he began to cook.

Aloy was leaning on her crutch as she and Anehita came out of the cabin a few minutes later. It thumped on each of the wooden stairs as she descended. Anehita looked desperately like she wanted to help, but the Nora huntress kept waving her off, a look of determination on her face.

Soon Aloy was lowering herself onto her usual stump, leaning her crutch on the side table.

Erend was quick to put food in front of her, then he went to get her some water when Brant turned back up.

“Vanguard should be ready to depart tonight,” he said, huffing a little from the walk up the rise. “Only problem is we are officially short on machines, pretty sure Teb found the last tame Strider in the Embrace for Zahra. Not a big deal overall, but could use one to haul a wagon.”

Brant never once mentioned what they needed the wagon for, but Erend felt his chest tighten knowing full well it was to carry Elof.

“Well, then it’s a good thing we’re going to retrieve the spear,” Aloy said, between bites of her food. “I expect Teb is already up on All-Mother mountain.”

“He is,” Brant confirmed. “He told me to tell you that’s where he would be. Cap, could I get a minute?”

Erend probably should have seen that coming, and yet was surprised as Brant half-hauled him backwards up the stairs and into the cabin.

“Alright, easy,” Erend said, as he jerked his arm free of his friends grasp finally. Brant closed the door and gave a look as if he was x-raying the captain.

“What’s your plan here?” Brant asked.

“Beyond get Aloy home to Meridian?” Erend asked, honestly a little baffled at the sudden intensity of the conversation.

“By what means?” Brant asked. The younger Vanguard had begun to pace, crossing the floor between the door and the fireplace, Erend turned his head following this, leaning on the foot of the bed.

“I’m hoping the Glinthawk,” he answered. “Make the trip in one shot. She will go from sleeping in one proper bed to another.”

“Anehita is hesitant to leave with me and the Vanguard,” Brant said. “With Aloy staying behind with out a travel plan.”

“I see,” Erend replied, straightening up from the bed. “Tell her the Glinthawk should’t carry three, that should be enough to get her to go with you.”

Brant’s shoulders sagged, relaxing a bit. He even ceasing his pacing. He scratched the goatee on his chin and turned to look over his friend. “How are you doing?” he asked. “You know… with everything?”

“I’m fine,” Erend answered automatically, shrugging this question off as any internal examination on the matter would likely turn up just how big of a lie that really was.

Brant just stared at him, his dark eyes searching the captain’s face, his lips pressed into a thin line. He wasn’t buying Erend’s answer but before there was a chance to push him further on the subject Anehita opened the door and popped her head into the cabin.

“Aloy asked me to fetch you,” she said to Erend. “She’s ready to go to All-Mother Mountain.”

—————-

The walk down from the homestead took longer than normal. Aloy felt guilty for this as it was her insistence that she be allowed to walk on the crutch that had made this so. Erend had, of course, offered to carry her again, but the idea of him doing this every time she needed to go somewhere didn’t sit well with her.

So she hobbled down the trail, down the road to Mother’s Watch, and up the side of All-Mother Mountain. All the while Erend hovered here and there near her as if she might collapse at any moment. She did her best to ignore this, knowing he meant well even if it was vexing her at the moment.

Teb was waiting for them outside the main door into the mountain. He gave Aloy an encouraging smile as she closed the gap between them slowly.

“Good morning,” she greeted. “Sorry it took so long to get here.”

“Not to worry,” Teb said, leading the way inside. “Mountain wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Teersa here?” Aloy asked, as they breeched the door, her crutch now thumping on the metal floor with each step.

Teb sighed. “Yeah, and you should brace yourselves,” he answered. “She’s got her own thoughts on what you two should do next, and something tells me you aren’t going to like it.”

Erend let out a small groan somewhere behind Aloy, but she carried on deeper into the mountain. Teersa was waiting for them at the bottom of the final ramp, just inside the cavernous room that housed the door into the Womb of the Mountain. She wasn’t alone, with her was the High Healer, the same woman who had first told Aloy she was pregnant.

Teersa’s eyes roved Aloy top to bottom, and as she did so the expression on her face grew all the more concerned. “Teb, you failed to properly convey the severity of her injuries,” the old Matriarch said, throwing him a sharp look.

Teb stepped back, almost as if physically recoiling from these words.

“I’m fine,” Aloy insisted. “Aside from a bum ankle and some bruises.” She adjusted the crutch under her arm, attempting to stand up straighter. The looks of concern and pity made her feel uneasy.

“Some terrifying bruises,” Teersa said quietly, her eye on Aloy’s throat.

Erend shifted almost defensively, sliding closer to Aloy’s side, a hand coming around her waist so that suddenly he was holding her even taller. She was grateful for this, leaning comfortably against him.

“I’m not here to discuss what happened to me,” Aloy said. “I’ve already had my midwife check me out… TWICE. I’m here to retrieve that spear from the mountain and put it back in Teb’s hands.”

“Your midwife?” the healer spoke for the first time, tossing her long braided hair over her shoulder indignantly. “What midwife?”

“The one who will be caring for Aloy when we return home to Meridian,” Erend answered. She could feel how tense he was beside her, hear the frustration in his voice.

There was a ringing silence after this proclamation, Teersa had gathered her matriarch robes around herself, arms crossing over her chest, smoke might as well have been billowing from her ears.

Aloy wasn’t in the mood for any of this, the age old battle of Nora vs the rest of the world to keep her had grown tired long ago. She leaned close to Erend and whispered. “Help me up on the platform, this is a waste of time.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” he replied, as he turned them, supporting her all the way to the edge of the platform and up onto it. He made sure she was stable on her crutch before doubling back, allowing her to open the door to the mountain and enter alone.

—————-

Erend was ready, the moment the doors closed he turned on Teersa before she had a chance to start in.

“You’re never going to convince her to stay here,” he said, firmly and clearly.

Teb let out a low whistle, backing away from this and going to stand nearer to the door. Teersa looked as if she had been just about to say something, but the statement had died in her throat. She snapped her mouth closed, her lips turned down into a frown.

They stared each other down for a minute or so before Teersa finally spoke again. “Aloy was born of this mountain,” she said. “Shouldn’t her child be born under the protective sight of All-Mother who resides within it.”

Erend had to bite back a slew of truths that would demolish the already delicate relationship he had with the matriarch. “I fail to see why line of sight to a mountain should be a high priority in this decision,” he said. “I can give them a good life in Meridian. I have a good job…”

“A dangerous job!” Teersa interrupted.

“And what would I do here? A different dangerous job?” Erend growled, stopping himself from stepping forward, biting back harsher words as anger rose inside him.

Teersa didn't get a chance to answer, the doors were opening again, Aloy stepping slowly out, leaning on the crutch with each step, clutched in her other hand was the spear, it's component glowing blue in the dim candlelight of the chamber.

Erend went and helped her down from the platform, she smiled up at him as she settled against his side. “I think I'll stop fighting help,” she murmured.

“Arm getting tired?” he asked.

She nodded against him, as he walked with her to Teb. The Nora brave reached for the proffered weapon, taking it in his hands and turning it over to examine it.

“You know, you gave me this spear the last time you were leaving the Motherland,” he said, swinging it behind him to fasten it in place on his person. “And I can’t help but feel as you give it to me now that your exit is eminent.”

“I would be lying if I said otherwise,” Aloy answered. “I’m ready to go home.”

“The Motherland could be your home,” Teersa had found her voice again, Erend had all but forgotten she was there.

“Teersa, you were the most supportive when I said I needed to return to Meridian to be with Erend,” Aloy said. “What has changed?”

“Everything,” the old Matriarch said, advancing on the couple where they stood. “You are with child now, Rost would have wanted that child raised within the Tribe.”

“How dare you use Rost against me,” Aloy hissed. “No one can know what Rost would have really wanted and what I want is to return to Meridian.”

Erend felt comfort in how sure she sounded. That she had echoed his sentiment so thoroughly and vehemently calmed the angry fire in his chest.

“Then an outcast again you will be,” Teersa said.

“Teersa, don’t…” Teb began, but was silenced by a look from the old Matriarch.

Aloy seemed to be leaning all the more into Erend’s side, he had to tighten his arm around her waist to keep her standing. “Get me out of here,” she whispered.

Erend didn’t need to be asked twice, he scooped her up into his arms, the crutch falling to the ground. He saw Teb pick it up in their wake as he carried Aloy from the mountain.

She cried in his arms most of the way down the mountain, he checked at the base of the trail, not wanting to carry her through the village in this state, drawing needless attention to themselves.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered into her hair, as her face was pressed into his neck. “Screw them if this is the thanks you get.”

Hurried footsteps behind them, Teb was catching up. He came right up to Erend’s front, a hand coming out to rest on Aloy’s arm. There was a time when Erend would have never allowed this, even gone blind with jealousy, but now Teb was like a brother to him and his friendship to Aloy was as important to the Oseram holding her as it was to them.

“I’m sorry, Aloy,” Teb said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her.”

Aloy lifted her head, shaking it weakly. “She wants something I can’t give,” she said. “I’ve sacrificed enough of my time to this place.”

Teb looked sad, but nodded his understanding. “You should just go,” he said. “I’ll miss you both like crazy, but you don’t need this grief right now. Go home.”

Aloy was nodding. Erend took this as all the yes he needed, and got them back underway again. Plans were forged on the road, rapidly. Erend was too relieved that Aloy was going along with it to question it. Once they reached the fork she sent Teb off to get a Strider for the Vanguard.

Then Erend carried her all the way back up to the cabin.

Anehita seemed to sense something was wrong the moment they arrived, rising from where she had been sitting near the fire looking concerned. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“We’re going home,” Erend said simply, as he let Aloy down from his arms on the porch. “Start packing.” He handed her the crutch and made to turn back and return the way they came.

Aloy clung to his arm, pulling him back to look at her. “Erend…” Her eyes were wide and concerned. “Where are you going?”

Erend yielded to her touch, turning back to wrap his arms around her. He bowed his head and buried it in her hair, and it took every ounce of his self control to keep from crying right then and there. The tears were there, stinging on the edge of his eyes, but he clamped his eyelids closed, and held Aloy against him.

“To get Brant and the Vanguard ready to go,” Erend answered. “Carry Elof down to the caravan. It won’t take long.”

The arm that wasn’t wedged onto a crutch came up, her delicate fingers running through his hair, it almost brought him to his knees, this kind touch when the weight of the world was pressing down upon him. “Are you okay?” she whispered, as his arms tightened around her further, clinging to her as if she was a life line.

Erend pulled himself together. He was being asked that question a little too often today, and with each repetition he realized how far from okay he actually was. Now, however, wasn’t the time. So he pulled gently from her, running gloved fingers down her hair, and he lied.

“I’m fine,” he said. “But I’ll be better when we get you home, so go pack.”

Aloy seemed satisfied with this, she was going into the cabin as he left her, determined to cover the ground necessary for them to leave as quickly as possible.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so hard writing Erend in this much quiet misery. Was like pulling teeth and I slightly went off outline a wee bit. 
> 
> That's fine though. 
> 
> Back to Meridian with us. Maybe 5 chapters left. 
> 
> :'-(
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting.


	85. One Home to Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **Pearl** \- _Katy Perry_

Brant hadn’t been expecting Erend to turn up at the Vanguard camp in the Embrace. Last he had seen, the Captain was on his way up to All-Mother Mountain with Aloy.

Yet here he was now, wending through the men, who were all greeting him heartily, to reach Brant.

“What’s wrong?” Brant asked, standing from where he had been crouched down near one of the cart wheels examining a crack in a spoke.

“We’re leaving today,” Erend answered simply. “All of us. The Vanguard by land, Aloy and I by air. Teb went to get a Strider to haul the wagon.”

“Just like that, you’re leaving immediately?” Brant could sense a frantic urgency running beneath the conversation, though Erend’s face was cemented in a calm, put-together expression.

“No point staying,” Erend said, shrugging as if this was nothing of any sort of note. “Thought you and I should be the ones to carry Elof down.”

“You want to do it now?” Brant asked, surprised. This venture seemed to be accelerating suddenly, and Brant was neither ready or understanding why there was a rush.

“Why wait?” Erend asked, already turning back the way he had come, waving to urge Brant to follow him.

Gunnar, a short stocky Vanguard, looked up at Brant as they passed, questions in his look though he said nothing. Brant spoke under his breath as he passed. “Just keep packing, looks like we may be leaving sooner than expected.”

Erend was walking fast, so fast that Brant had to jog to keep up.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Cap?” he asked, as they reached the fork in the road.

At first, the only response he got was a grunt. Erend led the way to the trail carved into the side of the mountain, still moving quickly. “I’m okay enough that I’m going to punch the next person who asks me that question,” Erend growled as he stalked up the trail.

Brant didn’t believe this for a second. What if that next person was Aloy? No matter how distraught Erend became there was no way he was going to deck the future mother of his child for asking a question.

Now, one of the Vanguard such as himself? That might be another story entirely. “Alright, alright,” Brant said. “I’ll stop asking even if I think you’re lying.”

Erend clenched his fists as they made their way up the last bit of trail, which only confirmed for Brant just how correct he was on the matter. As they reached the top of the trail Erend glanced through the gate before walking right past it to the other side.

Brant did the same, he saw no one around the homestead and wondered where Anehita was for a moment before noticing there was movement with in their tent.

“Brant,” Erend said in an annoyed voice, apparently displeased at the hold up. Brant drug his eyes away and came to Elof’s body. They re-rolled him in the leather sheet, tying it back in place.

Neither spoke as they did this. Brant was starting to feel like he’d lost two friends. Elof to the permanent cloud of death and Erend to a fog of pain and repression.

Suddenly the junior level Vanguard had found himself operating as Elof had been: second in command. Yet with Erend in the state he was in, Brant had no steady lead to follow. It was rapidly becoming a sink or swim scenario, and he was relieved to be somehow managing to swim so far.

Soon the two men were lifting the body, hoisting it up onto their shoulders. Erend’s face was like stone again, and then his back was to Brant as they began their trek back down the mountain trail. Brant spared one last look through the gate, feeling like seeing Anehita might make him feel a bit better about things, but no such luck.

Silence fell over the rest of the Vanguard as, finally, Brant and Erend reached them, still holding Elof’s wrapped body aloft. The soldiers parted, lining up on either side of the last bit of walk to the wagon. The Vanguard all brought fists up, pounding them in place over their hearts, saluting their fallen comrade. Brant was blinking back tears as they lowered his body into the wagon, disappointed to see Erend still stiff jawed and emotionless.

The sound of metallic hooves pounding the ground made the gathered men look around. Riding across the open plain towards them was Teb atop a fresh Strider that glowed blue as all overridden machines did.

Teb dismounted alongside the group of Vanguard.

“One Strider, as promised,” he declared, finding his way to where Brant and Erend stood near the tailgate of the wagon. He ran a hand through the short tangle of dreadlocks on top of his head and looked from one Oseram to the other. “So, what’s the plan here?”

“Any idea where the Glinthawk is?” Erend asked.

“I can get that in line for you,” Teb assured him. “Sam is going to want to say goodbye.”

Erend looked very much like he didn’t care. He gave a half hearted shrug. “Then you might want to get him. The sooner we leave the better,” he said, then he waded through the rest of the Vanguard, heading back towards the homestead.

Teb and Brant stood side by side, watching Erend’s retreating back, his shoulders were hunched and again fists clenched at his sides. A couple of the other Vanguard shot inquisitive looks to one another, which told Brant he wasn’t the only one concerned with the Captain’s behavior.

“Is… he okay?” Teb asked.

“No,” Brant answered flatly. “I don’t believe he is.”

—————-

Aloy stared into her pack, feeling immensely sure she had forgotten something, though she couldn’t think what. This was not how she imagined leaving would be, that much was for sure.

Erend had returned quiet and determined. He had made food and forced her to eat. He had helped Anehita pack up both tents and had carried them down to the Vanguard himself. He’d wrapped Ersa’s weapon back in the leather it had come in, and he seemed beyond ready to go.

Aloy felt rushed, and watching him pace inside the cabin now that he had run out of things to do was not helping.

“I can’t think straight,” she said, staring still into the pack.

“I’m sure you have everything you need,” he said, a little more briskly than she had expected. “And anything else you can get in Meridian.”

“Right,” she said, in a soft voice, leaning heavily on her crutch alongside the bed. She rotated on the spot to look at him. “Then I guess the bag is packed.”

“Excellent,” he said, coming forward. Aloy had expected him to touch her, show some sort of affection, but instead he cinched her pack closed and looped an arm through the strap. “You should call Teb and find out where our hawk is.”

Then he left her alone inside the cabin, brow furrowed, looking at the now closed door and feeling desolate. She leaned on the edge of the mattress, pressing her Focus to activate it.

“Hey, Teb?”

It took a minute to receive an answer, during which Aloy checked and double checked that she had opened a line with just Teb on it.

_‘I'm here. How are you doing?’_

“I’m fine. I guess,” she answered a little too quickly. “I don’t know, to tell you the truth.”

A crackly sigh came through the tinny Focus speaker. _‘How could you even be fine, I suppose. I know I wouldn’t be if…’_

He trailed off though she didn’t need or want him to finish the statement. Her hand came up to her throat, gingerly touching the bruises there.

“Anyway,” she said, wanting desperately to change the subject. “Erend wanted me to check in with you about the Glinthawk.”

_‘Oh she’s ready when you are. Down here by the fork.’_

“I think Erend expected to depart from up here,” Aloy said, looking to the closed door again.

_‘I know.’_

Teb didn’t elaborate here like she expected him to. She waited for it but upon realizing it wasn’t coming she asked. “Is… is that where the Vanguard will depart from?”

_‘Yes. That is where you and the Vanguard will depart from.’_

There was a tone of finality in his voice, and Aloy didn’t have the energy to argue. So she agreed and lifted herself up with her crutch to leave the cabin. She gave one last look around the home she had grown up in, wondering if and when she would ever see it again.

Then she pushed open the door and hobbled out onto the porch.

Anehita was waiting for her at the foot of the steps down from the cabin. Her bag was slung across her body overtop of her jacket, her brown hair pulled back in a bun. “You ready to go home?” she asked, kindly, as Aloy reached her.

“I really am,” Aloy answered, looking down the rise to where Erend and Brant were having some sort of conversation down by the gate.

“I wish we were traveling together,” Anehita said, a tinge of nervousness showing in her voice, as she looked the Nora woman before her over.

Aloy pulled her eyes away from the guys, who’s talk seemed to be heated based on the body language she was seeing. Brant was pointing up to the cabin and Erend had his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know, Erend just doesn’t want me to be on the road for days,” Aloy said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. “I’ll be already settled in safe and sound by the time you get there.”

“At least there is that,” Anehita said.

“Annie, let’s get going,” Brant called up the hill.

Erend was on his way up the earthen steps now, behind him Brant stood, her pack on his shoulder.

“I’ll see you down below,” Anehita said, as she left Aloy and scurried down the trail. She skirted Erend who didn’t even acknowledge her as they passed. By the time he reached the crest of the rise the others were disappearing out of the gateway.

“Looks like we are leaving from down by the fork,” Erend said, sounding displeased as he came up to her side. He was about to stoop and pick her up without so much as a preamble but she stopped him with a hand on his cheek.

“Hang on,” she said. He straightened up, finally bringing his eyes to look down into hers. She ran her fingers along the scruffy hair on his jaw, long unshaven and a bit wild now. “Erend, should I be worried about you? Are you okay?”

Unexpectedly, he let out a gruff laugh. “Damn,” he breathed, shaking his head and leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. “I told Brant I would punch the next person who asked me that and you just made me a liar.”

Aloy couldn’t help but laugh also, allowing him now to scoop her up into his arms. She carried her crutch pinned to her side, as he held her draped across his arms. It wasn’t lost on her that he hadn’t actually answered her inquiry, but she decided to let this go.

They traveled most of the way down the trail in silence, Erend never once showing any sign he was inconvenienced by having to carry her. He looked focused, his face determined. She examined it as they went, while he kept his eyes on where he was walking.

“Oh,” he breathed, as they reached the bottom of the trail.

Aloy, who’s eyes had been on him turned her head, looking to the fork in the road. She couldn’t see the fork itself, not for the sheer volume of people.

Standing in the afternoon sun, was row after row of Nora braves. Among them she spotted Varl, and his mother Sona. This crowd blended into the gathered crowd of Vanguard, and all eyes were on the couple as they came closer.

Teb bounded forward to meet them. “Just a few people who wanted to see you off,” he said.

Erend let her down, and she walked on her crutch between him and Teb into the assembled people. Braves were bowing, not all the way down, not in a worshipful manner. Instead they were bowing their heads. Many thanked them for defending their homeland. Others wished them luck on their future.

Sona came forward, she hugged Aloy gently. “You take care of that baby,” the war chieftain whispered. “Being a mother, it’s worth it.”

“Thank you, Sona,” she replied, as they woman left her to return to her son, who only nodded as they passed.

The Vanguard saluted them as they went. Standing straight, armor glinting in the sun, arms crossed over their chests and fists over their hearts. Aloy was feeling very warm, glad that they had come down instead of sneaking off from the cabin.

Brant, Anehita, and Samar were waiting for them by the Glinthawk

“That was a hell of a goodbye,” Aloy said as the group coalesced, wiping a tear that threatened to escape her eye away. Erend had proceeded over all of this as a silent specter at her shoulder, and he maintained this even now.

Hugs were exchanged, everyone touched Aloy as if she was delicate and might break. Teb held her the longest, and it took some resolve for her to keep it together.

“You take care of yourself,” she said, as he finally released her. “I'm gonna find a way to connect our Focuses over the distance. You know, when I can walk again.”

“Before you worry about any of that I need you to worry about healing and resting,” Teb said. “We will be fine, I assure you.”

He had stepped back from her, sliding an arm around Samar’s back and pulling his mate up against his side.

It took both Brant and Erend’s help for Aloy to climb up onto the Glinthawk’s back. She was frustrated with this, but kept it to herself as they passed her crutch and pack up to her.

Erend took a second before climbing up, talking to Teb about a route they could take through a southern valley carved through the mountains that separated Nora and Carja territories. Aloy knew where he meant, remembered catching a glimpse of the Spire when she was young and hunting Scrappers from the machine sight along that way.

“Could shave hours off of your time,” Teb said.

Erend thanked him, and then climbed up the side of the hawk without really saying a proper goodbye to the others. Brant was frowning as he watched.

Aloy looked to Anehita who had the decency to rearrange her expression to look less concerned. “I'll see you soon,” she called up.

Erend was next to her now, situating himself so that he could slide an arm around her, securing her to his side. Aloy leaned into this, curling up against him, resting her head in his shoulder.

Soon they were air born, the wind whipping past them at top speed as they flew West. Aloy closed her eyes, letting the feeling of flying wash over her, flying away from the Motherland, and back towards home, and hope.

—————-

Erend felt Aloy yawn for what felt like the hundredth time against his chest, where she was still curled even hours later. The metallic wings of the Glinthawk beat on either side of them, ever more lush landscapes zooming by beneath them.

He had tried to get her to sleep. Especially after the sun had set and he knew there would be hours more. Aloy had refused, insisting that if he couldn't sleep she wouldn't either.

“We can sleep when we get home,” she had said.

So they had both stayed awake, cuddled on the back of the hawk. She perked up, as the city skyline grew ever closer.

Erend brought them low over the river, landing the Glinthawk just outside the Eastern border of the Maizelands. His legs felt stiff from sitting so long as he climbed down the shoulder of the machine.

Aloy tossed down the pack, Ersa’s wrapped weapon, and her crutch which he set aside to free his arms to help her down. She leaned on her crutch while he situated the other items.

He allowed her to walk on the crutch to the elevators that clung to the Eastern bridge into the city, knowing how much she hated being dependent constantly on him. So he kept his steps short, and stayed by her side as they walked the familiar path to the lifts.

The left hand car was down, doors open and waiting as they approached. Her crutch clunked on the metal floor as they entered, and once they were inside Erend flung the switch to send them in motion.

Aloy let out a content sigh, that drew Erend’s eyes to her. She had closed hers, the air traveling through the open grates of the elevator flowing through her ginger hair. She seemed to sense him watching her, her eyelids fluttering open.

“I love you,” she said, giving him a tired smile. An affectionate warmth kindled in Erend’s chest, as the truth of the words shone bright in her hazel eyes as they bore into his.

The elevator clanged to a halt, having reached the top, the doors unfolding. Erend scooped her up in his arms, pressing his lips to hers as he did so. “I love you too.”

Aloy curled up against him, and he carried her swiftly and quietly over the bridge and into Meridian. It was late, the night guard on the edge of the bridge half snoozing against the arch.

He snapped to as they passed, greeting them but Erend didn't slow. Home was so close and he wouldn't stop for anything short of eminent death.

Fortunately there were no more obstacles to be found along the way. The market was silent as the grave, the little stalls sealed up tight for the night. None of the lamps on their street remained lit, so that their doorway was dark requiring Erend to let Aloy down to unlock the door.

There had been many times since Erend had moved to Meridian that he had walked through his door feeling glad to be home, but nothing compared to this time. Everything was as they had left it and he felt like he could breath for the first time in days.

Aloy hobbled to the center of the room. Erend closed the door and went to deposit their things onto the table to deal with later. Then he went to hang his weapon and her weapons up on the pegs along the wall.

A yelp of pain made him drop the bow just before it met with its peg, spinning in a panic to see she had tried climbing the stairs herself and put weight on her injured ankle.

“Aloy, let me, please,” he choked out the words. She nodded meekly and allowed him one last time that evening to carry her.

Up the stairs and into their bedroom. The bed was still made from when they left, and Erend carried her to it, setting her on the edge so that she could doff her boots.

She let out a bit of a labored groan as he did this, stretching her back and pulling a face.

“You alright?” he asked, leaning over her and brushing some hair from her face.

“Hours on a metal bird combined with already aching bones,” she explained. “Just feel like I've been run over by a Rockbreaker is all.”

Erend knelt, unlacing her boots for her. “Well, we have two phials of that painkiller Anehita gave us,” he said, as he slid the first boot off. “Hell maybe we should both take one.”

Aloy laughed, she was already squirming free of her leather Nora tunic, tossing it aside. “I don't know, that stuff knocked me out and I had weird dreams.”

“Okay not dissuading me here,” Erend said, playfully. “No, seriously, you have two more doses, would you like one of those tonight. Completely up to you.”

He rose from the floor, turning to remove his own outer armor now that she was down to just her skirt.

“You know what, I'm beat, I'll take one,” Aloy said behind him, as he removed his gut plate.

Erend fished the phials from a pocket, setting them on the dresser before finishing the removal of his armor. Her eyes were waiting for his when he plucked one of the glass containers up and turned to come to the bed.

Aloy took it in one go, looking a bit less shocked at the taste than the first time. Erend tossed the remnants in the bin, and then walked around the bed to slide into it behind her.

“We’re finally home,” Aloy whispered, as Erend brought his chest up against her back, draping an arm around her.

“Safe and sound,” he said into her hair.

It didn't take long for Aloy to drift off in his arms, accelerated he was sure by the medicine. She fell asleep fast and hard, letting out soft snores as she rolled forward into her pillow.

Erend tried to sleep. He kept his arm over her, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Problem was, when he closed his eyes his mind kept buzzing. He thought of how he had to go see Avad, tell him everything that had happened. He thought of the funeral arrangements that would need to begin. He thought of the fact Aloy was going to be walking on a crutch for at least a couple weeks while he tried to return to Captain’s duties without Elof.

Aloy didn't stir as he got back up out of the bed. He wasn't even as quiet as he should have been putting his boots back on, but she slept through it.

Erend wasn't even aware of where he was going, his feet carried him to a very specific part of town and into a pub that never closed. A pub he once frequented alongside people who were now merely ghosts. How many nights had he spent here drinking until the sun came up?

Those were different days, he lamented as he slid onto a very familiar stool. He looked to the empty seat to his right. One that the likes of Ersa and Elof had once occupied by his side.

He let out a long sigh, and rapped on the bar twice with his knuckles. An old surly Oseram bartender slid a tankard full of frothy mead down the bar to him.

Erend slid his fingers through the handle pressing his palm against the cool glass, watching the bubbles dance through the amber liquid.

The bartender went back to wiping down the bar at the other end. “Welcome home, Captain,” he said. “That one’s on the house.”

“Thanks,” Erend said, giving the closest thing to a smile he could muster. “And cheers.”

He lifted the tankard for a moment, then brought it to his lips, taking a long sip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow update cadence since my vacation. Truth is I've been mildly distracted. One of my best friends lives in Puerto Rico. He and his father are wedding photographers, and now after two hurricanes coming through they're basically having to leave the island. Especially since it may take months to resume power. It's quite scary. 
> 
> Anyway, it's been on my mind and he's been out of touch a lot as a result of the situation and I've just been sort of meh. ([Got a dollar to spare to help a family of good people escape a shit situation? Click here](http://gf.me/u/c4qt39))
> 
> We forge onward though and I promise to get the last chapters out in a timely manner. :-)


	86. Off the Wagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Creep** \- _Ember Island_
> 
> **I Believe In You** \- _Michael Bublé_

The moon shone high in the sky by the time Brant allowed the Vanguard to stop and make camp. He hoped they had pushed far enough that this would be their only night camping along the trail.

Anehita was riding side saddle on the Strider as it pulled along the wagon. Brant had spent the majority of the trip so far walking at the machine’s shoulder in an unsettling silence that had fallen over the couple.

She was worried, and quite frankly Brant couldn’t really blame her. He hoped the worry was for nothing. For all they knew Aloy and Erend were already safe in their home in Meridian.

Brant helped her down from the Strider as the assembled Vanguard began pitching tents and building a fire.

“Thank you,” she said softly, as her feet met with solid ground. He tightened his arms around her for a moment, hugging her to his armored chest.

Camp was made rapidly with so many hands to help and in no time the couple found themselves sitting, shoulder to shoulder, on the ground alongside the fire eating food that had been cooked on skewers over the flames.

“Didn’t realize how hungry I was,” Brant said before tearing through some meat with his teeth. Anehita had barely eaten, and was staring into the fire as if her mind was a million miles away. “Annie, you need to eat.”

She seemed to come back to herself, looking to the skewer in her hand and resuming eating. She didn’t speak until she finished, allowing Brant to take the wooden skewer and tossed both into the fire.

“Are you sure Erend was okay?” she asked suddenly. “Because he didn’t seem okay.”

Brant sighed, scooting his hips a little bit closer to hers and sliding an arm around her back. “No, he didn’t did he?”

Anehita turned her head, her eyes finding his in the firelight. He felt suddenly very warm and knew it wasn’t from the fire. She stared at him with those big brown eyes that sent butterflies through him, beyond them was endless worry that he had no idea how to ease.

“Here I thought that all our anxieties would die with Dervahl,” Brant said, bringing up the arm not looped around her and brushing tufts of curly brown hair that had escaped her bun back from her face.

Around them, the members of the Vanguard were drifting from the fire, breaking off into tents to sleep. Soon the crackle of the fire and the sound of the wind was all there was to be heard.

“Erend just better be taking care of her,” Anehita said. “I’ll feel better once we are there.”

“I assure you Erend will probably do nothing but take care of her,” Brant said, leaning forward to press a kiss onto her forehead. “You see how he dotes on her. You should be more worried that he’s annoying her to death and refusing to let her do anything herself.”

Anehita laughed, her shoulders relaxing. “You're probably right,” she said. “And we will be there soon enough I suppose.”

Brant was able to coax her into going to bed after that. They settled into their tent as they usually did, with him on his side and her curled up against his front. He tried to enjoy it, knowing that it was the last time sleeping in a manner they had both gotten used to.

Tomorrow, though, he was going to be happy for them to tucking in to a real bed.

—————-

The tankard in Erend’s hand was empty. He had little recollection of emptying it, and yet when he had just tipped it back to take a sip he had found it disappointingly so. He sat it down upon the bar and contemplated having another.

His mind was already quite foggy, and as he attempted to tally how many he had the hunched old bartender came over to collect the glass.

“Goodnight, Captain,” he said.

Erend nodded, a little relieved the decision was being taken from his hands. He stood on wobbly knees, sliding the stool back from the bar with as much grace as a Broadhead in a china shop.

He half stumbled from the pub, the cool night air stinging his cheeks as he reached the street outside. Even in his inebriated state he had the wherewithal to be relieved the sun wasn’t rising. He had lost track of the time along with his drink tally.

The walk seemed longer in his drunken haze. Twice he had nearly turned the wrong way, and in the market he had become needlessly distracted looking at some stall that was barren of goods.

Erend had trouble remembering how to open the door when he arrived, fumbling with it for a while before finally pushing the door open so hard it banged off the wall. It was only in this instant a tiny part of his mind remembered he should probably be quiet.

Aloy was sleeping after all, and not knowing how long he’d been gone, there was no knowing if her medicine had worn off. So he tried then to be quiet, bending at the waist and tip toeing as he closed the door, and climbed the stairs, which creaked under his steps regardless.

At the top step, Erend shorted it, the toe of his shoe catching the ledge and causing him to fall flat on his face on the bedroom floor with a resounding thud. He lie there, his head thudding, the room spinning around him, waiting to hear if he had awoken Aloy.

Then he caught the faint sound of her snoring, and released the breath he had been holding. Slowly, he pushed himself up off of the floor. He had to brace himself on the dresser, the first solid item he managed to stumble to once his feet were back under him, to remove his boots.

Erend meant to slide into the bed behind Aloy and snuggle her. She was still curled on her side, her back to his half of the bed right where she had been when he left. Instead, he ended up flopping on his stomach, face first into his pillow, and knew no more.

—————-

Aloy was disoriented at first when she awoke. Not least because waking from a pain medicine induced haze, but also because she had forgotten somehow that they were back in Meridian.

Sunlight was shining though the window in the corner, warming the room. She stretched her back, and as she did so felt something jab slightly in her back.

Rolling over, Aloy found Erend splayed out on his stomach, snoring loudly, and it had been his bent elbow that had been digging into her back. She had to hold back a laugh, as he looked almost humorous sleeping like this. He must have been exhausted, she thought as she reached out a hand and ran it down his cheek.

Erend didn’t even stir, just snored on. Aloy sat up in the bed, looking around for her crutch. Fortunately it was leaning on the wall along the head of the bed, she slid herself to the edge and used it to get up.

No sense waking him, she could do SOME things on her own.

So she let him sleep in while she went, retrieved clean clothing from the dresser, and drew herself a bath. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do on a crutch, between getting her bandage off, and getting herself up and over the edge of the bath once it was prepped she was tired again by the time she slid naked into the warm water.

Her muscles began to unwind the longer Aloy soaked in the warm water. Washing off the battle and the travel. She hasn't realized how much she has missed the bath until she has it back. She rubbed soap along her belly, up her sides, gently over her neck which still felt tender to the touch.

She had expected Erend to wake up at some point during this, as she had not exactly been swift. Particularly in getting back out of the tub and dressing herself. Her underarm was starting to ache from the weight she put on the crutch there to maneuver it all.

Aloy hobbled back out into the bedroom and found Erend just as she had left him. She frowned, unable to recall him ever sleeping this heavy, even after over a week chained in a cell. She limped over the his side of the bed, and with the hand not holding onto her crutch shook his shoulder.

He mumbled something, rolling his face from one side to the other in his pillow. She shook him again. “Erend, as much as I'd love to let you sleep all day, we should go check in with Avad,” she said, shaking him a third time as she spoke.

Erend let out tired moan, and slowly pushed himself up, rolling onto his side to face her. Somehow he looked as if he hadn't slept at all, his eyes sporting dark bags beneath them, his face twisted into a grimace.

“Are you okay?” she asked, suddenly concerned. The tone of her voice as she asked seemed to wake him up more than shaking him had.

He sat up, swinging his legs carefully out of the bed so as not to knock her as he did so. “Yeah, just, slept like crap,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “And unless there's construction going on outside I have a pounding headache.”

“Maybe you should have taken that other dose,” Aloy joked, giving him a small smile.

She was relieved when he returned it, a little of her worry ebbing away. He considered the light coming through the window, a frown behind his still full beard. “I'll just go wash up a bit,” he said. “We need to go and see the King.”

“Now you're just repeating what I already said.” Aloy looked up at him as he stood from the edge of the bed. He wobbled slightly, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before going to the washroom.

Erend didn't take long, and soon they were walking through the streets of Meridian towards the Sun-Palace. Aloy was getting better at walking on the crutch, feeling less like she was holding them back as they reached the long bridge from the main Mesa.

It wasn’t until they reached the stairs up to the top terrace that she finally accepted help from Erend. He scooped her up into his arms, a bit more laboriously than he had in previous days, she wondered if he was tiring of the excercise.

He didn’t complain, however, as he carried her up the two flights of marble stairs, letting her down just inside the sitting room door.

Her good foot had barely touched the floor when Avad’s voice met her ears.

“Erend! Aloy!” The King somehow managed to sound both relieved and concerned at the same time as he rose from his high backed chair, coming around the table to see them properly.

Erend kept an arm around her as she half hobbled deeper into the space. “Avad, it is good to see you,’ she greeted.

“Come, sit, you both look dead on your feet,” he said, ushering them towards one of the cushioned benches.

Aloy tried not to take offense to this as she had felt like she looked significantly more lively after her bath. She slid awkwardly into the space between the table and the bench, knocking the crutch on the furniture twice before managing to sit down.

Erend lowered himself to sit next to her, having gone silent again.

Avad had gone to one of the closest Carja guards, sending them for All Mother knew what before returning to sit with the couple.

“Aloy, are you alright, how badly injured is your leg?” the King asked, concern dripping in his voice. “And what happened…” He raised a hand, gesturing almost nervously towards Aloy’s neck.

She swallowed hard, wondering where to begin, but was spared having to do so immediately by the arrival of a tea tray with a steaming kettle of tea and Marad.

Marad looked harried, coming quickly around to take a look at Aloy and Erend where they sat. His swift eyes took in everything, his lips pressed tight as he lowered himself into his usual chair.

“Are you hungry?” Avad asked, as a servant went carefully between them and around the table pouring them tea.

Aloy hadn’t realized she was, but upon nodding he sent off servants who would return swiftly with a tray full of bread, fruit, and cheeses.

As they ate, Erend began to fill in the monarch and his advisor. He told them everything, about how the battle started to deteriorate quickly. How Dervahl’s men had managed to fall their large machine defenders with Oseram weaponry. How Aloy’s Stormbird had been pulled from the sky as the tides were just turning.

Aloy swallowed a bit of the cheese she had been munching on as suddenly all eyes had returned to her as he had reached this point in the story.

Erend proceeded, his voice somehow level and calm as he recounted the horrors. He told them of watching via the Focus as Dervahl choked Aloy. How Elof had reached them just in time.

It was only here that he faltered, his eyes falling away from the King’s. Aloy reached for his hand, laying her palm flat on top of it before relieving him of this the most terrible piece of news.

“Elof saved my life,” Aloy said, squeezing Erend’s hand. “But unfortunately it cost him his.”

Silence fell for a beat over them. “Tell me we killed the bastard,” Marad breathed, holding his cup of tea up where he had meant to but never actually taken a sip.

“Dervahl died as I promised he would,” Erend said. “With Ersa’s war maul through his face.”

—————-

Erend had expected to feel some level of relief after bringing the multitude of news to the palace that he needed to deliver. And yet, as they returned home later he felt just as hollow as when he had departed.

Funeral preparations had begun before they'd been allowed to leave, the King wanted to do Elof justice. Something that Erend found both touching and exhausting at the same time.

Avad hadn't even known Elof’s name before a couple months ago. And yet he'd acted profoundly sad at the loss. Everyone had shown sadness, everyone allowed to mourn.

Not Erend. He bit it down, pushed it back. These fools who wore their hearts on their sleeves knew nothing of the loss he felt.

His sullenness was not lost on Aloy, who had been asking him wheedling questions here and there about his well being. How was he feeling? Had his headache faded? Perhaps a bath would help?

In the end he'd conceded to the bath if only to get a moment with his thoughts alone.

This has proven to be a mistake as midway though he had found himself wracked with silent sobs, desperate not to let Aloy hear as he broke down in the sudsy water around him.

Erend had ended up less washing and more wallowing in the bath water. He stayed in there a long time, so long the water had gone cool and the skin of his finger tips had pruned up.

  
He felt relieved to find that Aloy had crawled into the bed and fallen asleep while he had been doing this. Then an immediate wave of guilt washed over him for feeling so. He pulled a shirt on over his head, looking down at her sleeping. The sun had set at some point, and he decided that he might as well let her sleep.

Between the injuries and the baby rest was surely something she couldn't have too much of.

At least that's what he told himself as he put on his boots and prepared to leave the apartment.

—————-

Night fell a good four hours before the Vanguard reached the Maizelands. Anehita had looked like she was half asleep on the Strider when Brant pointed out they were about to part from the wagon.

He had been relieved when Gunnar had volunteered to get Elof’s body to the Meridian morgue for him. Not that he wouldn't have done it himself, but he had Anehita with him and didn't particularly want to take her to the morgue after the long few days they'd had.

He helped her down from the machine and she walked bleary eyed under his arm to the Eastern elevators. She seemed to wake up on the ride up, turning her face up to his.

“I think we should go check on Aloy and Erend before we go home,” she said.

Brant was immediately distracted by the fact she seemed to have just referred to them having a joint home, that he presumed was his place. It took him a moment to respond to the first part of the statement.

“Annie it's the middle of the night,” he said, as the elevator doors unfolded topside. “I'm sure they're asleep.”

Anehita slid out from under his arm, stepping out onto the bridge in front of him. “And I'm sure they can go back to sleep after,” she said, one of her hands gripping the strap of her bag that lie diagonally across her. “I won't be able to sleep until we do.”

He let out a soft sigh, and took her proffered hand, allowing himself to be led off towards Aloy and Erend’s apartment. He hoped the captain would forgive him for rising them on their second night back at home.

They reached the front door sooner than he would have liked, and Anehita wasted no time in knocking.

A voice called from inside, Aloy’s sounding strained and emotional. “I hope it's unlocked, because I can't make it there to answer it.”

Brant tried the handle, and the door fortunately swung open.

“You guys have no idea how great your timing is,” Aloy said. She was sitting midway down the steps, her injured leg folded under her, her crutch seemingly having fallen down the remaining stairs, laying flat out of her reach.

“Aloy!” Anehita rushed to her side, helping her up. Brant came to the Nora’s other side and together they got her down the stairs and set her down in one of the dining chairs. “Where is Erend?”

“Good question,” Aloy asked, her voice tinged both with pain and annoyance. “I woke up and he wasn't here. I was just coming downstairs for some water but going down is trickier than up as you can see.”

Anehita had knelt on the floor examining Aloy’s ankle. So Brant took it upon himself to go to the kitchen for the thing Aloy had been coming down stairs for, a glass of water. As he handed it to her, she didn't meet his eyes.

Brant wanted to ask her a million questions. Wanted to ask how Erend had been behaving. Ask if she had any thoughts on where he had gone. Yet as he took in her state, he couldn’t do it.

“Erend should really be here,” Anehita said, completely failing at keeping anger out of her voice as she unwrapped Aloy’s ankle. “Where the hell would he go at this hour?”

The realization hit Brant like a ton of bricks. He thought of the night by the fire, the day Elof had died. Erend had drank back a cup of mead then and looked like he had wanted more. A feeling of dread settled on the Vanguard, as he felt he knew exactly where Erend was.

Brant turned on the spot, making for the door.

“Where are you going?” Anehita asked.

“To find that idiot and bring him home,” Brant said, cooly. “You take care of Aloy.”

He was out the door before either of the girls could reply, closing it behind him. Anger was bubbling up in the young Vanguard’s chest, and he stormed through the streets at top pace to the seedy bit of town where the late night crowd congregated.

Brant knew the bar well, had drank in it himself with Erend and Elof at times. He had thought his days of fishing Erend out of the place after a bender were over, but he was about to discover just how wrong he was.

The whole way there he had hoped it wasn’t as bad as the scenario in his head. Maybe he had just had trouble sleeping, left at the wrong moment? He knew these hopes would go unfulfilled the moment he saw Erend.

He was sitting on the stool he used to always occupy, hunched over the bar, a nearly empty tankard in his hand which he was examining forlornly. He swayed where he sat as he tipped the last of the mead within into his mouth before letting the glass come down to the countertop harder than necessary.

He reached forward to knock on the bar, requesting another, when Brant snapped.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he growled, as he seized Erend by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him backwards off the barstool.

Erend let out a drunken yell as he rolled to the dank dirty pub floor, he struggled to get to his feet at which point Brant seized him around the arm and hauled him out of the pub.

“Hey, let go of me.”

Brant ignored this, marching him out beyond the edges of the night district before half throwing him into a pillar that supported one of the archways into the market. As the stone structure collided with his back, Erend looked stunned, staring at Brant through droopy lidded eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?” Brant demanded, pushing his friends shoulders again, knocking him back against the pillar a second time before he could stand up straight again.

“I could ask you the same fucking thing,” Erend growled, propelling himself off the pilar, throwing a sloppy punch at Brant that missed and sent the drunk man nearly tumbling into one of the market stalls.

“I’m here to stop you from screwing up your life again,” Brant said. He crossed his arms over his chest and allowed his friend to attempt to pull himself together.

“My life… and its a fine life,” Erend mumbled, not particularly making sense. “Don’t need you coming in here and lecturing me. I’m just fucking fine.”

“Oh, you’re fine,” Brant repeated, advancing on his friend again. “You call this fine?” He pushed Erend’s shoulder again, nearly unbalancing him once again, something that was apparently not a difficult task.

“So what if I needed a little help to be fine,” Erend said, leaning his body forward and simply falling against Brant, chest bumping him back.

“If you were fine you would be at home with Aloy.” Brant had just about had it now, he seized Erend around the collar and threw him against one of the stall counters, he hit it hard with his back.

Erend’s face twisted in anger now, and he launched himself at Brant again, bowling him over so that they went tumbling into the middle of the market square. Erend was hitting him, inelegantly, on any surface he could reach.

It wasn’t particularly effective, but Brant still took the opportunity to regain the upper hand, pinning the drunk man to the ground and delivering a swift punch to his hairy face. His knuckles cracked across his friends jaw, sending a shoot of pain through his hand that he ignored.

“You’re better than this Cap,” Brant said, as he pushed himself away, regaining his feet and giving Erend space to regain his as well.

“That’s the problem,” Erend said, the anger appearing to fade a bit to replaced with sadness. “I’m not. I’m just a drunk who put on a mask and played pretend. We all know what I really am.”

He failed to regain his feet, stumbling backwards and landing hard on his ass. Erend let his head fall forward, nearly between his own knees, letting out sound of disgust at himself.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Brant said. “I’ve seen the real Erend. The Erend who has fought at my side to keep the woman he loves safe. The Erend who would die rather than hurt her. The Erend who would never leave her to fend for herself while she was carrying his child and couldn’t even walk.”

Erend let out a drunk snort. “Fend for herself,” he repeated. “Aloy’s fine, she’s fast asleep.”

“If only that were true,” Brant said, now coming up and squatting to look at Erend where he still sat hunched on the ground. “Anehita and I found her crumpled on the stairs. She’d tried to come downstairs to get water and taken a misstep, lost the crutch to gravity, and with no one there…”

Erend seemed to be sobering up very rapidly at this information, his face stricken. “I need to get home,” he murmured.

“Finally, something we agree on,” Brant said, straightening his legs and then reaching down to help Erend up.

The captain stood, wobbled on his legs for a moment, then darted to a large pot adjacent to one of the market stands. He pushed his face right into the opening and vomited violently within.

Brant turned away, trying not to listen to the sounds of his friend puking, his own stomach turning as he heard the splash of liquid striking the bottom of the stone vase.

Erend needed a bit of help walking after that, he leaned heavily against Brant all the way up and into the apartment.

Aloy knew the moment she saw them what was happening, her face showed all her sadness and disappointment as Brant helped lower Erend into the dining chair across the table from her before going to get the drunk man some water.

“How drunk are you?” Aloy asked.

“Drunk enough to know you should probably kick me to the curb now,” Erend said, a desolate tone to his voice.

“You picked a hell of a time,” Anehita hissed. She had been standing sentry at the back of Aloy’s chair, and her eyes might as well be shooting fire at Erend where he sat hunched in his chair.

Brant pressed a cup of water into his friends hand, and then went to ease Anehita away from the couple. “We need to give them a minute,” he said, pulling her into the kitchen. It wasn’t much privacy really, but something told him her glare wasn’t going to help the situation any.

“Erend, I thought you were past this,” Aloy whispered, in a voice that still carried.

“So did I,” Erend said, shaking his head. “I’m such an idiot. It’s just… it’s too much. Everything… it’s just too much.”

“Then you should have talked to me,” Aloy said. “I knew you were holding it all in, I just had no idea what that might lead to.”

Brant was surprised at how calm and understanding Aloy sounded. Here he had been furious on her behalf, ready to beat his friends head in for coming to the cusp of ruining the great thing he had, and yet Aloy was talking to Erend in a calm, soothing voice. Not berating him, not emasculating him.

“I’m so sorry,” Erend said, his voice cracking. “I… I am such a mess. I don’t deserve you.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Aloy answered, softly and with fondness in her voice. “But you’re going to have to not do this. I…”

The sound of a chair sliding back made Brant turn his head just enough to see. Erend was clumsily sliding his chair around the table, bringing it next to hers. Aloy seemed to have finally cracked. Erend pulled her into his arms, allowing her to press her tearful face into his shirt.

“I won’t,” Erend said. “This… us, our family. I will… I will focus on that.”

“Good because in a few months, it’s not going to be just the two of us anymore,” Aloy said. “And we both know what Elof would have wanted.”

Another tearful hug, and Brant felt warmth flood his chest as he listened to them making up, the sound of tears and kisses. He squeezed Anehita into his side, as she had let out an audible sniff next to him. “Don’t worry,” Brant whispered. “Just a little rough patch. Besides, I’ll be there to keep him in line next time.”

Anehita nodded against him, but still said. “Told you they should have come with us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This ended up so much longer than anticipated but I wanted it contained in one chapter. 
> 
> I know you all have been concerned, but have you ever heard how sometimes you have to hit rock bottom to come back up? Well there are lighter chapters ahead, leading into something I think will make up for everything I've put you all through. 
> 
> Aloy and Erend are going to be fine. She gets him and when he doesn't hold things in and talks to her he doesn't fall apart like this. 
> 
> I've been awake like thirty something hours so I'll just resist writing a crazy long post chapter comment and just say I love y'all and thanks for reading and enduring through. 
> 
> <3


	87. Leveling Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Symphony** \- _Clean Bandit & Zara Larsson_
> 
>  **Stay** \- _Ember Island_

__Aloy and Erend spent the majority of the following day in bed. Not in a lewd manner, more in the manner of two people who were both physically and emotionally exhausted. Erend got up once to get them food. They’d sat in the bed eating sandwiches he had made from bread, meat and cheese from the market.

Then he’d held her against him as they lay and talked for hours. Aloy hadn’t known how much she had needed that until the sun was setting outside the bedroom and she realized they’d spent all day doing so.

Erend regarded the failing light with puffy eyes, having shed his fair share of tears when the talk had turned to Elof. Aloy had cried along with him, choosing not to tell him how relieved she was to see him finally showing emotion again.

“We wasted the whole day away,” Aloy said.

She was laying on her back, her hair splayed out on the dark pillow, and Erend was propped up on an elbow next to her. He brought his eye’s back down to her from the window. “It wasn’t a waste,” he said, brushing hair back from her face. His stormy grey eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled down at her. “It was just what I needed.”

Aloy raised a hand to his face, brushing her fingers through the scruffy hair on his cheeks. “I needed it, too,” she whispered. Erend leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. It was a tender heartfelt kiss, that left her feeling warm and contented.

Erend fell back onto the pillows with a thwump, and Aloy snuggled in under the crook of his arm. “Tomorrow we should try to get out of bed though,” Erend said, yawning.

“I think we can manage that,” Aloy replied, but he had already drifted to sleep, a clear snore sounding above her head where it rested on his shoulder. She chuckled. It took her a while to fall asleep, but she enjoyed lying there against him while he slept, feeling worlds more secure than she had just a day before.

The next day was better, they got up and even visited with Anehita and Brant who stopped by for dinner. By their fourth morning back in Meridian, Aloy woke up feeling like they were finally starting to get back to normal. A feeling only reinforced as she smelled the scent of breakfast wafting up the stairs.

Erend had gotten up before her and was cooking for them. A smile crawled across her face as she stretched, arching her back before swinging her legs out from under the blankets. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be properly rested, her weeks in the Embrace had been anything but relaxing.

Her ankle was feeling better. She tested it, putting small amounts of weight on it as she dressed. It held for short moments, but was definitely not ready to be walked upon. So once she was clothed she wedged her crutch back under her arm to leave the bedroom.

With her walking apparatus clunking on each of the steps, the thought of sneaking up on him cooking went out the window before she had made it half way down the flight.

Erend moved the skillet off of the stove, and onto a trivet on the adjacent counter top before coming to her side on the stairs.

“Here, I got you,” he said, scooping her easily into his arms.

It wasn’t until he was carrying her down the remainder of the stairs that Aloy got a good look at his face. Erend had shaved. Gone was the unkempt beard he had been sporting after what felt like endless days in the Motherland. Gone was the hair that had rendered his mohawk anything but.

She couldn’t help but reach a hand up and run a thumb over the bare skin of his chin. “You shaved,” she whispered, as if it was some sort of secret.

Erend dropped his eyes to hers, smiling broadly. “I did yes,” he said. “It was about time.” He lowered her into the dining room chair, but for a moment stayed bent over her.

Aloy still had a hand on his face, warmth pooling in her chest as he looked at her with such fondness. “Not that I didn’t love the beard,” she breathed. “But I missed… this…” She ran fingertips along the side chops, deterred only when he kissed her.

His hand came to rest on her tummy, as his lips moved across hers with warmth and familiarity. “I’m supposed to be cooking breakfast,” he whispered as he pulled his mouth from hers. She had looped her arms around his neck preventing him from standing up.

“Oh, right,” she replied, reluctantly letting him go.

Erend shot her a smile over his shoulder as he returned to the kitchen. “If i’d known I’d get that sort of response I would have shaved days ago,” he joked, as he moved the skillet back onto the stove, resuming his cooking.

Aloy laughed, pouring herself some juice from the jug that was already waiting on the table. Erend went back to whistling his cooking song as she drank the sweet juice. Soon he was returning to the table with plates of food. He plopped one down in front of her, before setting his down and joining her at the table.

“My ankle is doing a bit better,” she said. “Can actually put some weight on it without it giving out.”

Erend was chewing his first bite of food, he swallowed it to speak. “That’s great, just… don’t push yourself too fast,” he said. “I know you want to be back on your feet.”

“Literally,” Aloy interjected, with a laugh.

“But don’t rush it,” Erend said, firmly. “Wait till Anehita give you the go ahead. That’s all I’m saying.”

Aloy ate in silence for a moment knowing he was right on both fronts: the fact that she was in a hurry and that Anehita would be the final say on when she would be allowed to walk on her ankle again. She pushed her food around on the plate and decided to change the subject.

“So, I realized something,” she said, as he poured himself more juice. “We went and told Avad everything but left out one slightly important thing.”

Erend choked a bit on a piece of bacon, confirming for Aloy that he had intentionally left out the fact when they briefed the King. It took him a second to pull himself back together, during which Aloy sipped her juice and fixed him with a piercing look.

“In my defense,” Erend said, holding up a hand as if to shield himself from her eyes. “I didn’t want the happy news that you are pregnant to get lumped in with all the … other news.”

“Sure, sure,” Aloy said, sounding skeptical. “Had nothing to do with being afraid how Avad would react. I believe you.”

Erend, mouth full of food, started to attempt to defend himself, nearly spraying her with chewed eggs. She couldn’t help but laugh as she rose from her seat, leaning on her crutch to carry her empty plate to the kitchen basin while he sputtered behind her. She returned to the table as he was wiping food off of his front.

“It’s not that I’m AFRAID of his response,” Erend insisted, looking across the table at her with a scandalized look. “I just… don’t know what to… expect?”

“Neither do I,” Aloy said. “But the longer we wait I feel the more… put out he’ll be.”

“My concern is he’ll be put out regardless of when we tell him,” Erend said in a flat voice. He took his plate and went to the kitchen, leaving a slightly frosty silence in his wake.

Aloy frowned, her eyes still on the chair he had been sitting in a moment before. This was part of the reason she rather wanted to get it out of the way, to find out just how well the King would receive the news. It hadn’t occurred to her that while she was curious to see, Erend was on some level really afraid to find out.

“If he is then that’s his problem,” Aloy said, choosing her words carefully. She found her hand drift automatically to her stomach. It’s not like she was showing or anything, and yet she imagined it felt different beneath her fingers. “But I think he might surprise you.”

Erend had started cleaning the dishes, letting out a sigh. “I suppose there’s only one way to find out,” he said, his head slightly bowed over the basin. Aloy examined the neat lines of his recently regained mohawk.

“Exactly,” she agreed.

—————-

So that afternoon, they made the walk to the Sun-Palace to share their news with the King. When they arrived they found only Marad in the royal sitting room.

Erend had carried Aloy up the stairs again, and was just setting her down inside the doorway to the sitting room when Marad looked up from the scroll he was poring over.

“Aloy! Erend!” he greeted. “What brings you by today?”

“Marad,” Aloy returned. “We’ve actually come with one last bit of news for the King.”

Marad rose from his chair, smiling. “Ah, good, was wondering when you would tell him about the baby,” he said.

Erend choked on his own saliva somehow, coughing as Aloy looked confused next to him. Marad on the other hand looked gleeful, enjoying their stunned reactions as he gestured to their usual seats to indicate they should sit.

He went to one of the Carja guards lining the terrace before returning to sit with them and, finally, explaining.

“My scouts came back with much information,” Marad said, rolling up the scroll he had left spread across the table and tucking it in next to him as he sat down in his usual chair. “Among it was the fact that Aloy had intended to stay back from the battle because she was with child. I take it it’s true based upon your reactions.”

Erend turned to look down at Aloy, who had a smirk on her face now, arms crossed over her chest. “I take it you didn’t share this with Avad?” she asked.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Marad said. “I was much more looking forward to you two telling him yourselves. I do wonder how he’ll feel about it. And… congratulations.”

Aloy had just opened her mouth, possibly to say something snarky but then snapped it closed and said a curt “thanks” instead.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Erend said, glaring at Marad.

Before there was time for the exchange to escalate, Avad and his guards were ascending the stairs, whisking into the sitting room.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite couple,” the King greeted, arms wide. He was in his usual regalia, missing only the stiff and tall backboard that sometimes went along with it. “Looking significantly better rested than last I saw you.”

“Feeling better rested for sure, sir,” Erend said. Next to him Aloy slid just a little bit closer to him on the cushy bench and automatically his slid an arm behind her, resting a hand on the small of her back.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Avad said. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Erend was ready to get this over with, to just tear off the bandage and tell it. Unfortunately at that moment servants appeared with a tea tray, side tracking any further convo while serving commenced.

Avad was stirring honey into his tea, when his eyes finally came back to the couple, curiosity gleaming within to show his question still stood.

Both Aloy and Erend tried to tell him at once, talking over each other so that neither of their words could be understood. Then they both stopped for the other to continue at once, so that silence fell in the sitting room.

“I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch that,” Avad said, sipping his tea.

Aloy laughed. Then she finally said it as simply as it could possibly be said. “I’m pregnant.”

The King sat up straighter, nearly spilling the tea from the cup in his hand. He sat it down on the table hastily and rose from his high backed chair.

“You two are having a baby?” he asked, a smile that surprised Erend upon the monarch’s face.

“Y- yes,” Erend answered, as his boss had come around the table to stand right in front of him, extending a hand to heave the Oseram to his feet.

The hug Avad bestowed upon the Captain of his Vanguard was genuine, and boisterous. “Erend, my brother,” he said, releasing him but holding his shoulder at arms length to continue. “You have come such a long way. From my darling Ersa’s rambunctious little brother to one of my most trusted men, and the head of my personal Vanguard. And now, you will be a father.”

“I’m trying to imagine Ersa’s reaction were I to ever tell her I was going to be a father,” Erend said.

“If she were here now, she would be nothing but proud of you,” Avad said.

Erend couldn’t help it, he let out an involuntary shudder of emotions at this thought. The King stepped back forward, hugging the Oseram again. If Erend wasn’t mistaken, Avad was glassy eyed himself as he broke away, turning to address Aloy.

She had been sitting, watching this exchange with a warm smile on her face. Erend was aware that he would be getting an “I told you so” later, as she had been completely right: Avad’s response to the news HAD surprised Erend.

“Aloy, I am so happy for you,” he said, waving her off as she attempted to rise, instead falling to a knee himself to come down to her level. “Did… you know you were pregnant when Dervahl…”

He seemed unable to finish this thought, his eyes on her throat, thought the bruises there had significantly faded.

“I did, we knew before the battle began,” Aloy said.

Avad closed his eyes, wincing slightly at this thought. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he said, patting her on the arm as he rose. “Both of you.”

—————-

Aloy felt light and warm as they walked the bridge from the Palace back into Meridian later. Erend's arm was tight around her and even he seemed chipper after their tea with the King.

“I know what you're going to say,” he said, as they turned into the marketplace. “You were right.”

Aloy giggled, leaning against him. “I actually wasn't going to point it out,” she assured him. “Though I must be honest, that went better than even I had thought.”

“You know, he talks about me coming a long way, but so has he,” Erend said. “You know with the Ersa stuff and with us.”

“Time heals all wounds,” Aloy said.

They had arrived at the front door to the apartment, tucked in the doorjam was a folded piece of paper. Aloy saw it first, it looked rather like an invoice, she reached for it but he snatched it up from beneath her fingers.

When she turned to him he was shoving it into his pocket. “What’s that?” she asked, her eyebrows raised as he bit his lip.

“I'll tell you in a minute,” he said, reaching past her for the door. “Let’s go inside.”

Aloy followed him inside, and was so busy giving him a thorough examination with her eyes that it took her a moment to notice. It wasn't until Erend looked back at her, laughing that she looked around the room.

Along the wall adjacent to the stairs was a brand new, large and lush looking sofa. It has round upholstered arms on either end and an arrangement of decorative pillows in blue and green along the back.

“That was the receipt of delivery,” Erend explained, as Aloy walked across their main room, eyes wide as she looked down at the beautiful and comfortable looking piece of furniture. “Do you like it?”

Aloy flopped down onto the soft cushions, hugging one of the pillows to her. “I love it,” she said. She pat the seat next to her, urging him to sit with her.

“Hang on,” he said, leaning over her and stealing a kiss, his gloved hand running down her hair. “How about I go ditch this infernal armor first, and we will cuddle up and enjoy the new sofa?”

“I think this is an amazing idea,” she said.

She ran her hand over the delicately embroidered pillow as Erend ascended the stairs. Then Aloy lounged back, draping her red hair over the arm of the sofa. The cushions were sufficiently squishy, so it wasn't hard to get comfortable as she waited.

Soon she was lying all the way along the length, thinking about afternoon naps on the thing, when Erend returned. He was down to his trousers and his soft striped shirt, a look of amusement on his face as he looked down at her where she lie.

“I'm gone five minutes and you've claimed the whole thing?” he asked playfully.

Aloy lifted herself up, reaching for him. “Don't worry, we can share,” she said, as her hands gripped his shirt, pulling him onto the couch with her.

Erend’s lips found hers, as she wound her arms around him to pull his body against her. His hand slid along her sides, reaching for the laces of the Carja style top she was wearing that day. Aloy felt the familiar flutter of warm butterflies rising inside her, as his mouth caressed hers, his fingers fumbling to remove her top.

Their lips only parted as he succeeded, and slid her tunic over her head. She took this opportunity to rid him of his shirt as well, both garments falling to the floor alongside the sofa.

They kissed again, the flesh of their chests pressed together, the hair of his chest tickling her.

“I love you,” he breathed as he moved his lips to her neck, his hands now roaming again.

“I love you too,” she said, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of him kissing down her body, as they set out to break in their new piece of furniture.

(To read the explicit scene that takes place after this chapter visit: [AtSP The Dirty Bits: On The Sofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/27918756))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next thing I post will be the final Dirty Bits edition for AtSP. Then there are two chapters and an epilogue left. There's a slim chance it becomes three chapters it depends on how long winded I get with Elof's funeral. 
> 
> Meanwhile the sequel may already have nearly 10,000 words on it. Some scenes just had to be written to keep me from going crazy during the heaviest parts of AtSP. I needed to write happier things every now and again so.... it's already underway. 
> 
> Thanks so much for continuing to read, and a special shout out to my loyal commenters.


	88. Back on Their Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist 
> 
> **Just You and I** \- _Tom Walker_

(To read the explicit scene that takes place between the chapters visit [AtSP: The Dirty Bits - On the Sofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968/chapters/27918756))

Days seemed to flow by quicker than Aloy had realized, especially once Erend returned to his daily Vanguard duties. She had expected this to make the days drag slower, but she ended up not minding having some time to herself.

They’d been back in Meridian over a week, and today Aloy was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Anehita at the apartment. Aloy was sat up on the sofa, her good leg tucked up under her, shuffling through some freshly decrypted files on her Focus, when the knock on the door came.

“It’s open,” Aloy called, closing her Focus interface.

The door creaked open and Anehita popped her head in before coming all the way inside. She smiled as her eyes took in the sofa.

“That’s new,” she said.

“Erend surprised me with it,” Aloy answered, unfolding her legs to sit on the edge of the cushions.

“Well, isn’t he sweet,” Anehita said. She wasted no time in crossing the room, kneeling before her friend. “How has it been feeling with out the splint?”

“Fine, doesn’t hardly hurt at all anymore,” Aloy said. The truth was, Aloy had secretly been walking on her ankle the past couple days. Just in and around the apartment when she was alone, but it had been going well so far.

“Let me know if anything I do causes any pain,” Anehita said. She then set to pressing in spots around her ankle, running fingers along the joint firmly. Then she began turning Aloy’s bare foot at the ankle, watching the Nora brave’s face for any sign of discomfort. “Nothing?”

Aloy was smiling broadly, shaking her head. “Not for a couple days now,” she assured.

Anehita set down the foot and rose to stand. “Let’s see how it does with walking,” she suggested, holding a hand out which Aloy took happily.

The girls walked hand in hand from one end of the living room to the other. Aloy was completely barefoot, enjoying the feel of the cool hardwood floor underneath her toes.

“Still no pain?” Anehita asked.

“My muscles sort of ache there,” Aloy answered, realizing.

“That’s probably from disuse,” Anehita suggested. “But theres no shooting pain when you put your weight fully on it? Let me watch you walk.”

Anehita backed away now, perching on the couch, and forcing Aloy to walk laps back and forth before her. The Nora was careful not to do anything that would concern her attentive midwife, and with each step felt more secure in herself being ready to walk again.

“Well?” Aloy asked, still walking.

“I think you’re safe to stop using the crutch,” Anehita said.

Aloy was ecstatic, so much so she rushed back to the couch and hugged Anehita around the shoulders. She sank down onto the sofa next to her friend, bumping their shoulders together.

“Finally, I was getting tired of Erend carrying me up every flight of stairs even short ones,” Aloy said. “And even if I tried to refuse.”

Anehita laughed, sliding back into the sofa to sit more comfortably. “That man is so smitten,” she said. “How’s he been doing since… you know that night?”

“I guess I should have seen that question coming,” Aloy said, slumping against the pillows behind her.

“I think I’ve done a pretty good job of not checking on you constantly,” Anehita said.

Aloy had to admit this was true, in the days since their rough landing back in Meridian her friends had been present but not overbearing. “You have,” Aloy said, pushing herself back up to sit, looping her arm through her friends. “And he’s been doing really good, we’ve been good. Erend is back at work, and now that I’m allowed to walk I can do more during the day. Nothing but light at the end of the tunnel here.”

Inhaling a deep breath, Anehita closed her eyes, a look of sheer relief on her face. She sighed and said “That is fabulous news.”

“Now I can start looking forward again,” Aloy said, her hand drifting to her stomach. “Out of curiosity how long before… you know I start showing.”

“Maybe another month, month and a half,” Anehita answered, smiling. “We need to figure out exactly how far along… tell you what, next week we will do a formal check up. Your first maternity appointment.”

Aloy was staring down at her own hand, her emotions oscillating between excitement and apprehension at the word ‘maternity’. “Deal.”

They sat and chatted a while longer after that, sitting side by side on the sofa. Anehita was just about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

“I got it,” Aloy said, happy to be able to do something as simple as answering the door without hobbling on a crutch.

She pulled back the heavy wooden door to reveal Brant. He was, as usual, in full Vanguard uniform, a helmet under his arm. His trim goatee from before their time in the Motherland was back, behind it a friendly smile as he saw her.

“Afternoon Aloy, Cap asked me to come by - oh hey Annie,” Brant began and was immediately sidetracked as he realized who else was present.

Anehita rushed to greet him, rising up on her silk slippered feet to kiss him once on the lips before settling in under his arm.

“Adorable,” Aloy said, shaking her head fondly. “But you were saying?”

“Sorry,” Brant mumbled. “Cap sent me to tell you that Zahra has just arrived in Meridian, along with Elof’s living family members.”

“Members? Plural?” Anehita asked.

Aloy was glad for this, as she had suddenly realized with a twinge of sadness that she had never actually talked to Elof about his family. She knew from conversation that he had a brother who worked for the Ealdormen, but Elof had never once mentioned it directly to her.

“His mother and brother,” Brant clarified.

“Let me go get some shoes on,” Aloy said, going to the stairs.

It was only then that the Vanguard seemed to realize. “You’re walking again, on your feet,” Brant said.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, just before her head disappeared into the bedroom, Aloy smiled back to him. “Yeah, I am.”

There was still a dull ache in her ankle, but she found that lacing on a pair of her sturdier boots seemed to alleviate this. She considered changing, as she was wearing a simple Carja silk number at the moment. The lighter garments had proved more comfortable when you were relinquished to sitting and laying, and could only stand with assistance.

Not wanting to waste time changing, instead she grabbed the goldenrod silk wrap she had once worn to a party at the palace and threw it over her shoulders.

Brant and Anehita were still arm in arm as she descended the stairs, and unless Aloy was much mistaken she saw them pulling their faces from each other just a moment before she was able to fully see them.

So it was with a broad smile she said “Alright, I’m ready” when she reached the foot of the stairs.

Brant detached himself from Anehita, opening the door and holding it for both women to pass through. Together the trio wended their way through the streets of Meridian towards the Sun-Palace.

Aloy wasn’t sure what to expect, and as a result she felt uneasy the closer they got to their destination. It was, after all, she whom Elof had died saving. She still blamed herself for it and would not even fault his relatives if they did as well. So she had uncertainty in more than just the sturdiness of her ankle as they mounted the steps up to the top terrace of the Sun-Palace.

Avad was in his usual chair, his ornate crown outlined against the red upholstery of the high back. Sitting to his right hand side as always was Marad. But on the chaise that usually tended to sit Aloy and Erend were two people Aloy didn't know.

One was an older woman, grey haired, wearing some form of Oseram dress that of course still involved steel plating in spots. The other was a man, definitely younger than Elof had been. He wore a black cloak and had long curly hair down to his shoulders. Zahra stood at their back, looking significantly more put together than she had been upon departing the Motherland.

Erend was already partially across the room to greet them before the rest had even looked around. His eyes locked upon Aloy’s as he came straight for her side.

“No more crutch?” he asked in a low voice, looping his arm around her.

She shook her head, giving him a small smile while steeling herself for what was to come. He ushered her forward into the room, and soon all eyes were on them. Aloy swallowed hard as Erend stepped forward from her to make the formal introduction.

“This is Elof’s mother, Modir, and his brother, Elrick,” Erend said, then he turned to the mother and son. “This is Aloy.”

For a beat there was silence, as Aloy was taken in fully by two sets of eyes that were a very familiar color. Modir rose to her feet, the leather apron she wore swinging as she came forward.

Aloy had no idea what to expect, but the woman swooped forward, and pulled the redhead into a firm hug. Modir smelled of machine oil and ale, and her arms were strong, stronger than they looked, as she hugged Aloy tightly.

“The machine tamer,” the Oseram woman said, once she finally released Aloy, who was too surprised to move from the spot. “My son spoke highly of you when he visited last month.”

“He… he did?” Aloy stammered.

“Sure did, didn't he Elrick?” Modir heaved her son to his feet.

Aloy extended a hand, and for the first time Elrick brought his eyes up to her face as he shook it. “Actually, yeah, he did,” he admitted, sinking back down into his seat.

Aloy’s chest felt tight. A part of her wished Erend hadn't stepped back to stand with Brant and Anehita, as she suddenly felt like standing on her own was very taxing. Modir settled in on the chaise again next to her son.

“Elof was a good man,” Aloy managed to say finally. “I'm so sorry for your loss.”

“Our loss, deary,” Modir said, then she turned back to the King. “So the funeral, it will take place tomorrow?”

Avad straightened up in his chair. “Yes… at sun down.”

—————-

Erend felt stretched thin, like cheap fabric coming apart at the edges. He barely held himself upright through the final bit of planning for his best friend’s funeral. This got easier when Aloy drifted back to him, retreating from the spotlight.

He thought he was ready, and yet tomorrow at sundown seemed all too close.

Aloy seemed to sense his unease, sliding an arm along the thick leather strap around his waist, her hand coming to rest on his opposite hip. Automatically he brought an arm down around her shoulders and soon they were leaning into one another.

The King offered Elof’s family housing in the palace, which they accepted, and Erend finally managed to pull himself back into the moment to bid them good bye as they were seen off by servants down the set of stairs adjacent to the sitting room. Erend found himself watching Elrick’s back as he disappeared from view.

Zahra was the first to break the silence after this departure, finally stepping around the chairs.

“It's good to see you back on your feet,” Zahra said to Aloy. “Hope this one’s been taking care of you.”

Aloy laughed, and it was like a small ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds that seemed to be hovering over Erend. “He's been working and still taking care of me,” she answered, the arm she had around him tightening for a moment.

“Good man,” Zahra said, smiling a tired smile. “I would love to catch up but I'm also beat so it'll have to wait till tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Erend said, pushing the lump in his throat down. “Tomorrow.”

Zahra went the way the others had gone, her braid swishing behind her as she descended the stairs.

Avad rose from his chair, drawing every eye to him in an instant. Marad even stood finally from his seat.

“We will see that our guests are comfortable until it's time to lay Elof to rest,” Avad said. “We will have a reception here afterwards, I know the Vanguard will want to drink.”

Brant let out a scruff laugh. “His mum runs a pub, don't be surprised if she has a few herself,” he said.

Erend closed his eyes, a mixture of amused and uneasy at the notion of post funeral drinking. It was, of course, Oseram tradition. One that he needn't partake in. He opened his eyes to look down at Aloy, still pressed firmly into his side. Her attention was on the King however.

“The processional to Brightmarket will begin late afternoon,” Avad said. “I'll see you all then.”

At last, dismissed.

Soon he was walking hand in hand with Aloy over the bridge. The familiar thump of the feather topped guards on either side of them sounding off as they went.

“Are you okay?”

Aloy waited to ask until they were away from the guards, in a quiet stretch of street before they reached the market. She stopped him there, and Erend looked around surprised they were alone. Where has Brant and Anehita even gone?

“I guess I'm a bit distracted,” he murmured, bringing his right hand up and running it down his mohawk.

“Surprisingly enough, I had noticed that,” Aloy joked, smiling up at him for a moment before taking his hand again and spurning them forward towards home.

Aloy left him to himself while he cooked dinner, sensing correctly that he needed space. She went to bathe as he began chopping vegetables.

Erend dwelled on the fact he hadn't properly had a chance to speak to Elrick yet. Cursed himself for not having any words when he'd come to fetch them from the Western Gate once notice had reached the palace of their arrival. There wasn't protocol for this.

Elof had been like a brother to Erend and yet he couldn't find a comforting thing to say to his best friend’s ACTUAL brother.

By the time Aloy padded barefoot back down the stairs, clad only in her short sleeved brown tunic, and light brown leggings, Erend was plating the food.

They dined in silence for a while, Aloy throwing concerned looks over the table while she ate heartily. Erend felt a bit lighter seeing this, allowing his mind to drift to happier territory.

“I bet you're happy to be back in your feet,” he said, reaching for the water pitcher to fill his cup.

Aloy smiled, swallowing the food in her mouth. “You have no idea,” she answered. “As much as I sometimes enjoyed you carrying me.”

She reached across the table, her hand coming to rest on top of his next to his half full plate. He turned his palm up, winding his fingers around her dainty hand.

“I love you,” Erend said, his voice softer than he had expected.

“I love you too.” Her eyes were steady on his, and he was feeding off the pure unconditional affection flowing from them.

It was all going to be okay. The worst was over.

They returned to their food, the air in the room feeling significantly lighter.

—————

The day of Elof’s funeral dawned rainy and drizzly. Erend rose early, allowing Aloy to sleep in. He was in the bath when she finally drug the silk sheets from her naked body.

She didn't really know how to dress for a Carja style funeral for an Oseram Vanguard, so after she slid on her underthings she found herself standing at the dresser stumped as to what to put on.

She was still there when Erend stepped out of the washroom, clothed only in a towel that he held around himself at his hip. Aloy felt very warm as her eyes roved his damp chest, droplets of water from the bath clinging to his chest hair.

“What?” Erend asked, giving her a lopsided smile as her eyes darted up to meet his.

“I don't know what to wear,” she said.

“Well, the Carja actually wear bright colors to funerals,” Erend said, stepping forward to the dresser himself, digging out a pair of brown trousers. Aloy caught a waft of his soapy smell as he leaned past her to do so.

“And the Oseram?” she asked.

Erend slid his pants on under the towel, allowing it to fall away as he buttoned the fly. “The exact opposite,” he said, with a laugh. “Dark colors and full armor.”

“I didn't realize how colorful my wardrobe truly was until now,” Aloy said, looking back through her drawers as Erend pulled on his striped Vanguard shirt. She almost envied him for having a set uniform.

“Then it sounds like you're going Carja style,” Erend said.

Aloy considered this for a moment. There was something to be said for celebrating a life over morning it, she supposed. She had several Carja silk skirts and tops that were nice and colorful, but she wore them for every day things, and this… was bigger than a trip to the market.

Then it hit her, she went to the closet, and from inside pulled the blue dress she had worn to the feast at the Sun-Palace to celebrate Erend’s safe return what felt like an eon ago.

“I fully support this idea,” Erend said.

Aloy turned, he had nearly all of his armor on, currently fastening on the armored flaps that hung around his legs.

She shed her underthings again, ignoring Erend’s eyes on her as she slid naked into the soft silk of the dress, moving the straps into place before turning her back to him.

“Why must it have so many buttons?” Erend asked. She felt his fingers working away up her back, popping one after one in place until she was fully buttoned up.

Aloy stepped away from him, smoothing out the front of the dress unnecessarily before turning to him. He brought a hand up to his own heart, staggering as if the mere sight of her in the dress physically effected him.

“You look beautiful,” he said. “You'll give all the Carja a run for their money.”

Erend stepped forward, his hand finding her silk clad hip, his shoulders stooping so he could kiss her. Aloy wound her arms around his neck, losing herself in the kiss, their lips moving as one against one another.

They were both breathless as they parted, and smiling far more than two people about to attend a funeral probably should be.  
  
Aloy nearly jumped as Erend brought a hand up to rest on her tummy. He laughed at this, but she recovered by bringing a hand down to join his.

“We should eat something before we leave,” he said, gently moving his hand across the silk beneath her hand. “Going to be a long day.” He was frowning now at this realization.

“It is,” Aloy agreed. “But then after today, there's tomorrow. And the next day.”

Erend’s head came up, the smile creeping back across his lips. “And every day after that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed the final chapter count has been added to the fic officially. One more chapter. And then the epilogue. 
> 
> It's been a hell of a ride and I can't thank you enough for coming along with me on this adventure. 
> 
> Should be a quick turnaround for 89. I'm on a 3 day weekend


	89. After the Shadows Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> **I Will Follow You Into the Dark** \- _Death Cab For Cutie_
> 
> **One Thing** \- _Finger Eleven_

The Sun-Ring in Meridian was worlds different than the Sun-Ring in Sunfall. Here in Meridian it served as a temple. A place where Carja citizens came to observe the Sun Faith.

Aloy checked at the foot of the stairs up, almost hesitant to go. As if the moment she entered it would all become far too real. Erend had left her along the way, going to join the Vanguard for their special role in the events. He wouldn’t be there for her to lean on.

No, she had to go in on her own. Behind her she could hear the elevator doors rattling open and close. The sound of people who’s day was nothing of notice, just going about their lives. What she wouldn’t give to be one of them. To be living on a timeline where today was just another day.

Maybe she would be at home, or at the market. Maybe having a late lunch with Anehita. Meanwhile Erend would be off making rounds, Elof by his side. Perhaps they’d brought down Dervahl together, cementing their friendship further. In this imaginary timeline perhaps she wouldn’t wake at night clutching her throat, calling out.

Aloy’s hand came up subconsciously, splaying her fingers across the skin of her neck.

She shook her head as if to rattle all these thoughts free, dropped her hand, and pushed herself up the skinny stairway hugged tightly on each side by stone walls. She hoisted up the front of the blue dress she was wearing to avoid stepping on it as she climbed.

Soon she was stepping out into the wide open circular space. Candles lined the edges of the center ring and atop the altar in the middle was Elof.

His body was laid out on a sturdy looking wooden cot. Tucked around him were flowers from the local wilderness and mementoes placed there by mourners. Erend had explained the things that would happen at the funeral, told her to bring an item to send with Elof.

There was a small line of people waiting to approach the deceased. Somehow Aloy recognized none of them as she queued behind a young looking Carja man, fumbling with the small pouch in her hand. She’d thought long and hard about what to bring, what to send off with Elof to the other side, and wasn’t sure if she’d made the right choice

Aloy was still debating when she found herself at the head of the line, taking tentative steps forward towards the candle lit altar.

There were strips of colored fabric lying over his eyes and mouth. They’d dressed him completely in his Vanguard armor, going so far as to clean and repair the tunic from the knife blow that had killed him. Someone had combed out his beard, it looked far better kept in death than it had ever been in life.

Aloy wasn’t sure how long she stood there, looking down at him. If anyone behind her in line minded they made no moves to rush her. She looked down at the small leather pouch clutched in her hands and then back at her departed friend’s body.

“I… I thought about giving you YOUR pouch back,” Aloy said, nervously, unsure on how weird it was to speak to the body. “You know, the one you gave me to carry all the beads from Erend’s necklace.”

For a second she remembered the moment, kneeling in the mud crying, fingered scrabbling to find every last piece. Elof had been so patient. So kind.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of parting with that one though. It's… it’s the only thing I have of yours to… to remind me.” Aloy felt the sting of tears in her eyes, as finally she sat the small Nora drawtring bag next to him, right near the fingertips of his right hand. She felt the desert glass inside shift as she slid her fingers from it. “So I’m giving you a different one. This little pouch made a few trips from here to the Motherland and back with Gaagi, and he’s already gone to wherever you’re headed. Maybe you’ll catch up with him.”

No amount of blinking could hold back the tears now, as she bent forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Elof,” she said. “I promise not to waste it.”

Aloy was having trouble stepping away. A hand came down gently on her shoulder, and Aloy turned to see that Zahra had arrived, coming straight to her side.

The Ealdorwoman eased them away from the altar, an arm firmly around Aloy, allowing those there to pay respects to continue. Zahra was dressed in head to toe black, even her boots, the only light color on her was the strands of her hair cascading over her shoulders. The hug she bestowed upon Aloy was firm and comforting.

“How're are you holding up?”

Aloy let out a sniffly laugh. “As well as can be expected,” she answered, as the hug dissipated. “How about you?”

Zahra looped their arms, walking them further away from the center of the round temple. “It come’s in waves,” she said. “I try to keep it together, you know, for them.”

It was only then Aloy realized she was being walked over to join Elof’s family, mother and brother dressed entirely in black. Next to them already was Anehita, who was dressed in bright red and yellow.

“You sound like Erend,” Aloy said, halting them before they got within earshot of the others. “He kept it from me and it ate him up inside, trying to be strong for me.”

Zahra looked down at the Nora huntress, looking concerned, her sharp blue eyes searching Aloy to her soul.

“You’re allowed to mourn today,” Aloy insisted. “We all are.” Then she let them finish off the remaining distance between themselves and the others.

Aloy slid to one end to stand next to Anehita. Zahra the other to stand shoulder to shoulder with Elrick, who’s face was like a mask as he stared at the altar.

They stood in silence for a long time. Here and there one trickled off, to pay their respect, make their farewell and return back teary eyed. Anehita reached out at some point, taking Aloy’s hand. She allowed it, twining their fingers together.

—————-

“I hope the girls are doing okay,” Brant said.

They were lining up on the bridge from the Sun Palace, two across and four deep of the top most of the Vanguard. Erend was at the front with Brant to his right and Gunnar to his back.

“I do too,” Erend said. He tried not to enjoy watching Brant fidget as he worried over Anehita facing the funeral without him. Erend wasn't as worried about Aloy. In fact, if he was honest, he was more worried about himself standing tall and performing his duty for the service without her by his side.

He was about to voice this concern when the Carja guards around them all began standing at attention. The King was descending the stairs, flanked both by Blameless Marad and a handful of his own guard.

Erend straightened up, and was proud to see all his men follow suit, standing at attention as their King came to the front of the group.

Avad looked to Erend, who nodded somberly.

The processional ground into motion from there, proceeding from the Sun-Palace through the center of Meridian and through the main entry way into the Sun-Ring. Erend kept in step next to Brant, the Vanguard marching in time together.

Out of the corner of his eye his glimpsed Aloy’s red hair, the vibrant blue of her dress, but he kept his eyes forward, as the eight Vanguard came forward and hoisted the stiff cot that held Elof’s body and all his mementos up onto their shoulders.

The Sun priest was talking during this, saying things that Erend didn’t absorb as they turned together, the eight pall bearers, to carry their fallen comrade from the temple. The weight on his shoulder felt like it was pushing down on him both physically and emotionally.

Erend could see Aloy fully now, as they proceeded back towards the door. Her eyes were glassy, and they locked onto his as he approached the door out, only breaking with them as he passed and turned back to where he was walking.

They carried Elof through Meridian. Carried him over the Eastern bridge, and then along the trail that ran along the canyon’s edge to the North of Meridian. On any other day Erend would appreciate the view, the Sun-Palace glimmering in the sun on the other side.

But today all he could think about what the next spot to place his foot, because if he allowed himself more he might just collapse on the spot.

So he walked, with the burden of his friends body on his shoulder. He walked across the first of the wooden bridges, boots clunking along in time as the eight pall bearers made their way across. He walked through the gate flanked by guards, the large runic stone showing they were crossing the border into Brightmarket standing sentry.

Erend chanced himself a glance behind as they made the slight turn to follow the road through the heart of the town towards the waterfront. The parade of people behind them had grown, winding off farther than he could see. He looked for Aloy but didn’t immediately see her, and couldn’t linger long enough to search harder.

The citizens of the town were parting on the roads for them, merchants moving from their way as they reached the docks. Erend knew the boat immediately, a long and skinny gondola, with candles already burning at the front and back, tied up to one of the long piers.

The Vanguard slowed as they walked the thin stretch of wooden dock, then carefully, they lowered the gurney from their shoulders, and, the line parting from one side, lowered him into the boat. Then all eight of them stepped back, lining the opposite side of the pier as Avad, Marad, and a priest stepped out to look down into the boat.

People were lining up along the waterfront now, along the other piers, and up and down the stone wall that lined the water. Aloy was there, flanked by Anehita and Zahra. Seeing the tears already rolling down Aloy’s cheek almost broke Erend’s resolve.

He turned away, looking instead across the water to the Branded Shore in the West. The sky was turning red as the sun set, and he could just see the top of a Tallneck as it milled off among the rock formations.

The priest began to speak again, as he lit ever more candles in the boat. Erend drifted in and out of listening to him, catching pieces that reached his mind as if through a sieve.

“When the shadow falls across us, we shall always remember our illumination. We shall not cast blame for ill fortune, we shall endure.”

The boat was being untied now, set adrift into the water.

“In the coldness of the Moon, we accept there will be stillness, and death, and endings, until dawn comes once more.”

Erend nearly laughed, thinking of what the moon meant to himself and Aloy, and feeling the priest had that bit all wrong. But this small pocket of hope evaporated as Marad was turning to him, holding out a ceremonial bow.

“We do this because there are two halves of nature.”

The arrow was already set ablaze, Erend need only fire it. He held the bow at the ready, pulling the string taught, the gondola slowly drifting away.

“Sun and shadow, and to deny one is to deny the whole of things.”

Erend lined up the shot, taking in a deep breath. He thought of Elof, and for a moment he felt like he could hear his friend’s voice on the wind whispering to him. ‘Let’s fly.’

He relaxed his fingers, letting the arrow fly. It arced in the sunset sky, landing right where it was meant to at the foot of the boat. The flames licked up the sides, igniting the kindling that was there for this express purpose, and soon the gondola was consumed in flames as it drifted.

“From the Forge we come, and to the Forge we must return,” Erend said. “Goodbye old friend.”

The Vanguard stood back at attention, arms across their bodies, fists clenched over their hearts in salute.

—————-

The sun was fully set by the time Aloy was finally allowed to reach Erend. The ceremony ended, and as he walked off the pier she had nearly knocked two strangers aside to reach him.

He hugged her against his armored chest, burying his face in her hair.

“You did great,” she whispered. “It was very beautiful.”

Erend shuddered against her, and she realized he was crying. She coiled her arms tighter around him, letting her own tears fall now too. Aloy didn’t care that they were surrounded by people, most of them strangers.

All there was was Erend, their arms around each other, and their grief.

It wasn’t until they separated from each other, bleary eyed, that she realized they weren’t actually surrounded by strangers. The Vanguard, with the not so surprising addition of Anehita, had formed a bit of a protective circle around them, keeping them from being disturbed.

Erend let out a watery laugh as he saw this. He wiped his face with the back of his glove, pulling himself together. “Thanks guys, I’m good now,” he said.

The Vanguard dispersed, each patting him on the shoulder before they moved off. Many of those gathered were drifting back towards Meridian, and soon Erend was looping his arm back around Aloy so that they could head back themselves.

The walk back seemed brief compared to the venture out there, and a bit more lively. Conversation actually spread through the line of attendees the further they went.

This only grew once they assembled at the palace sitting room, outfitted with a table as it usually was for feasts. Soon the talk was nearly shouting, and the ale was flowing plentifully. The King sat at the head of the table, sipping wine himself as the Vanguard up and down the table told stories of Elof’s bravery.

As well as a hand full of stories of Elof’s stupidity.

Erend didn’t drink. Aloy had told him he could, but he had stuck to water. She was worried at first that this would hold him back from the festivities, but then he told a delightful tale of Elof besting a man at darts in the pub after feigning he was terrible at it.

Laughter rang around the table, and Aloy was floored as just a couple hours before the same group of people had been somber and pensive. She looked down at her own bright blue dress, smiling as she realized they actually were celebrating Elof.

“Are you listening to me?”

Aloy blinked, turning back to Erend who was looking at her with a half amused, half exasperated look on his face.

“Sorry, I wasn’t no,” she answered.

“Elrick just skulked off on his own,” he repeated himself. “I was thinking about…”

“Oh! Go!” Aloy insisted, giving him a small push in the arm.

“Thanks.” Erend slid his chair back from the table, leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, then left out the door to the terrace.

A moment later his seat was filled by Zahra, she had been quiet all evening, and even now she didn’t speak as she settled into the chair.

“You’re not drinking,” Aloy said, realizing.

“No, I’m leaving very early tomorrow,” Zahra answered. “The Claim is a bit of a wreck right now, as you can imagine.”

Aloy nodded, and they lapsed into a comfortable quiet, watching as the others carried on with their stories and drinking.

—————-

Elrick was standing on ‘their’ landing when Erend had come to find him. He couldn’t help but feel like this was a good sign, finding Elrick standing right there against the stone railing that was attached to so many memories.

The Vanguard approached slowly, knowing full well his armor would announce his presence long before he reached the bottom of the steps.

Elrick turned only his head, his face outlined against the inky blue sky. He didn't speak, didn't ask to be left alone, so Erend joined him at the rail, falling in at his fellow Oseram’s shoulder.

“Is this your first time in Meridian?” Erend asked, attempting to strike up conversation.

“It is, yes,” Elrick answered. “Much bigger than I anticipated.”

Erend was struck by how similar Elrick’s voice was to Elof’s. The tone was familiar, and it was like a balm.“Bit overwhelming at first, but you get used to it,” Erend said.

“Elof loved it here, I know that much,” Elrick said, leaning on the railing. “Wanted me to come live here. Said I would be happier than in the Claim.”

Silence fell over them, Erend’s eyes were drawn to the moon. It was a thin slice tonight, having had a while to wane from the full moon under which they had battled in the Motherland.

“You still could,” Erend said. “There'll always be a place for you on the Vanguard if you wanted it.”

Elrick laughed now, turning to look at the captain properly. He may sound like his brother, but he didn't look like him. Elrick had no facial hair, and his long curly hair was let loose instead of constantly restrained in a tie. “I'm no soldier, Erend,” he said. “I'm a clerk, remember.”

Erend wasn't having this, he crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned his back onto the stone rail. “You're a clerk NOW,” he said. “But I remember the stories Elof used to tell about his time in the militia before joining the freebooters. You are THAT brother right? Or is there another militiaman brother I should be recruiting right now?”

“That was a long time ago,” Elrick said, but he was smiling at the thought his brother had bragged about him. “I would be like a rusty old maul, completely useless.”

Erend gave a shrug. “If I whipped Elof into shape I can whip anyone into shape,” he joked. “I enjoy a challenge.”

They were laughing now, Erend placing a friendly hand on Elrick’s shoulder as this faded.

“Nothing you have to decide on now, anyway,” Erend said. “Meridian will be here.”

“I will think about it,” Elrick said. “I should go check on my mother, plus I am fairly sure the beautiful woman at the top of the stairs is looking for you, not me.”

Elrick trotted off up the stairs, nodding to Aloy as he passed her. She looked surprised, seeming only to come back to herself as Erend’s eyes found hers from below. The silk layers of the dress flowed behind her as she descended the flight down to the landing.

“I didn't mean to interrupt,” she said, as she made the last step down. “I needed some air is all.”

Aloy stopped, looking at him up and down where he leaned against the rail. He couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful, her hair blowing in the evening wind that swept across the terrace.

When he didn't speak she took a couple steps forward, and gave him a sweet smile. “But since you're here I was wondering if I could get a minute of your time,” Aloy said, sliding up next to him. “Maybe even two?”

Erend hummed, reaching for one of her hands. “I was hoping for a bit longer than that,” he said, playfully, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it.

“Let’s face it,” Aloy said, smiling broadly as she leaned against him, sliding her arms up around his neck. “You can have all the time you want at this point.”

Her fingers wound into his hair as she pulled him down, kissing him. Erend held her tight against him, his hands roaming along the silk back of her dress, as their lips move together as one. It was a long, passionate, fiery kiss that left them both breathless.

Aloy settled under his left arm, turning to look out over their city. Erend’s eyes went back to the moon, and it was only a moment before he realized her eyes were on it, too.

They stood there, arms around each other, looking up at the moon from the terrace of the Sun-Palace. Erend’s chest felt warm, the cold clammy hands of anxiety and remorse letting go of him. Aloy was tight against him, her hair brushing his chin.

The shadows had finally passed. Dervahl was no more. Hades was no more. Helis was no more. Their enemy list was at last down to zero.

“I love you,” Aloy whispered.

Erend gave her a gentle squeeze. “I love you, too.”

The couple stayed there on that landing for a while after that, looking out onto Meridian and forward to their future, not a shadow in sight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left. 
> 
> I'm a weepy mess. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I need to answer comments but know I read them all and they mean the world to me.


	90. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue and final installment of After the Shadows Pass. Thank you for coming on this journey with me. I hope it was time well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **It's Only Time** \- _The Magnetically Fields_

Aloy slowed the Strider she was riding, knowing her destination was growing ever closer. If the coordinates she had found were correct, that is. The air was hot and dry, dust kicked up by the wind hung like a haze all around. Texas, as the area she was traveling in had once been known, was hotter than Meridian.

She hadn't been prepared for it, wearing her Nora clothing. Her stomach churned, from both the heat and, she was sure, the baby. The thought of turning back didn’t occur to her though, not after it had taken the better part of three weeks to convince Erend the trip would be safe for her to take, that it would be better to do so before she was showing, and definitely better to do so before the baby was born.

So she forged on, fishing a bit of ginger root from Elof’s old pouch at her hip. She slid some of the bitter plant into her mouth, chewing it to settle her stomach.

Aloy had been listening to a data log from February of 2065. It had been the top result from an exhaustive search through Elisabet’s decrypted files looking for anything relating to motherhood. Elisabet had stepped off the line to take a call of some sort, so for the past few minutes Aloy had been riding in silence.

Finally, just as Aloy was beginning to wonder if the recording had cut off, the voice so like her own returned to hear ear.

“Okay, GAIA, sorry about that,” she said. “Where was I?”

“You were telling a story,” GAIA answered, in her electronically tinged voice.

Aloy could see the ranch now, getting ever closer as she rode forward. There was a dilapidated gate that hung across the dirt road and she leaned to ease her steed in its direction.

“Right, yeah… so like I was saying, it was a children’s electronics kit, but I’d hacked the wiring to an auto battery and solar PV,” Elisabet said. “So… the grass caught fire. And so did a tall pine that’d stood there, I don’t know, maybe a hundred years.”

“Query: you were how old?”

Aloy rode past an old and rusted car, parked along the road up to the gate, but her eyes couldn’t be pulled from her destination to pay it any mind.

“Six. My mother was home, thank god, so… she called the fire department,” Elisabet answered.

Now, face to face with the gate made of old rusty iron, the name ‘Sobeck Ranch’ still barely legible on the sign that hung over the gateway, Aloy stopped the Strider. In the back of her mind, she noted that this was the same age she had been when she found her Focus.

“And after, she took me out on the lawn and showed me the dead baby birds. Because there were nests… in the pine tree.”

Aloy dismounted, pausing outside the gate to take it all in. Through this she could see the decrepit overgrown framework of what was once a house.

“Query: what did you feel?” GAIA asked

Aloy walked through the gate, slowly entering what she knew now to be the homestead where Elisabet Sobeck had grown up, much like Rost’s cabin had been for Aloy.

“I’m not sure. I… remember yelling that I didn’t care,” Elisabet began.

The slightly dry grass crunched under Aloy’s feet, as she passed the overgrown water tower that stood on the left of her path towards the house.

“And that’s when my mother took my face in her hands and… spoke.”

There was what looked like the framework for a swing set in the front yard of the home, and facing it a bench upon which something Aloy couldn’t quite identify was slumped.

“Query: what did she say?” GAIA asked.

As Aloy approached, she noticed there were flowers growing around the bench, flowers she didn’t see anywhere else around her, that she hadn’t seen growing anywhere on the ride in.

“She said I had to care. She said: Elisabet, being smart will count for nothing if you don’t make the world better.”

Rounding the end of the bench, Aloy was more and more sure she had found what she was looking for. The figure of a heavily suited human had been what was slumped over on the bench, slightly overgrown with vines, and surprisingly with butterflies fluttering around it.

“You have to use your smarts to count for something. To serve life, not death.”

Aloy felt her chest tighten, as she dropped down to her knee, examining the suit.

“You often tell stories of your mother, but you are childless,” GAIA said, dropping her queries and instead stating pure fact.

“I never had time… I guess it was for the best.” Elisabet’s voice had turned sad, and it did nothing to sooth the sorrow creeping through Aloy.

At last, she located the buttons on the chest plate of the suit, activating it. Blinking purple against the metal chest of the suit came the hologram showing the inhabitant of the suit as Dr. E. SOBECK.

“If you had had a child, Elisabet, what would you have wished for him or her?” GAIA asked.

Aloy’s heart skipped at the question, still knelt before the bench, listening raptly, eyes still roving over the suit that she knew to hold the woman speaking in her ear.

“I guess… I would have wanted HER to be… curious.”

Activating her focus, through the suit Aloy could see Elisabet. Tears stung her eyes at the emphasis of the word her.

“And willful, unstoppable even … but with enough compassion.”

Aloy reached forward, her fingers meeting with the rough metal of the face shield hiding Elisabet’s face.

“To heal the world… just a little bit.”

Rising to her feet, Aloy closed her Focus interface, standing among the purple and pink triangle of flowers that had grown around Elisabet’s final resting place, no doubt a tribute from GAIA herself.

Then, she saw that Elisabet’s suited hand was lied out on the seat next to her, the fingers slightly open, and resting in its palm was something round. Aloy bent over, reaching out tentative fingers to pick up the item.

A small smile formed on her lips, as she realized that whatever it was, it was painted like their planet: Earth. Aloy turned it over in her hand, before pressing it to her chest over her heart, both pale hands over top of it.

“Anyway, that’s all I’ve got for you, GAIA. Time to tuck in,” Elisabet said.

The Nora huntress couldn’t move, she stood there, looking up at the sky. The sun had been steadily rising as she had listened to this tale. All the while holding the trinket to her chest.

“I wish you a pleasant sleep, Elisabet.”

“Thank you, I’ll catch you tomorrow,” Elisabet said, and then the datalog recording cut off.

It was as if Elisabet had left her just what she needed. Both in the words that she had spoken to GAIA and in the small round Earth shaped trinket she now tucked into her Elof pouch.

She poked around the ranch a bit more. Examined the fallen windmill, walked the circumference of the house. Her mind was adrift, thinking of the sacrifices Elisabet had made with her time.

_I never had time._

Of course she hadn't. Elisabet had always been, even before the Faro Plague, busy trying to make the world a better place. Right up until the end.

It wasn't until Aloy’s stomach gave a slightly hungry grumble that she finally decided it was time to go. She returned to her Strider outside the gate, climbing astride it.

She took one last look at the decrepit sign over the gateway, her hand on her tummy though she hadn't remembered putting it there, before turning her mount and returning back the way she had come.

An urgency rose inside her, and she pushed the Strider up to a full gallop, making the trip back to camp much quicker than she had made the ride out that morning. Soon she could see the smoke rising from the fire, and the peak of the canvas tent.

The Strider skid to a halt as she reached this, Erend looking around from where he had been apparently plucking a turkey to cook them for lunch. He seemed to recognize the look in Aloy’s eyes, and was unsurprised when she covered the distance between them at speed, colliding with his chest.

Aloy buried her face in the scarf around his neck, her arms firmly around his waist. Erend wrapped her up in his, strong and firm, and leaned his head against the top of hers.

“I take it you found her?” he asked.

Nodding against him, Aloy blinked back tears. He was rocking her in his embrace, and already she was feeling better. They held each other for a while, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the wind blowing through the dry grass around their camp.

“She made it home after all,” Aloy said after a bit, gently pulling away from his chest. Erend’s eyes locked upon hers, a hand coming up to brush some of her ginger hair back from her face. “Just sat down on a bench in the front yard of her childhood home and went.”

He looked concerned, his thumb running across her cheek, his fingers still entwined in her hair. “Are you okay?”

Aloy was surprised to realize that she was, actually. Here, standing next to their camp, hundreds of miles from home, held tight in Erend’s arms, she felt safe, secure. “Believe it or not, I am,” she said, giving him a small smile. “Actually, there's something I want you to hear.”

She brought up the audio log again, fast forwarding past the pause in conversation before removing her Focus to press it to his head. Erend still had his, he just only put it on when he needed to. She was glad for this at the moment though.

Aloy watched his face as he listened, she knew he probably didn't know what the beginning meant, likely not knowing what an auto battery was. But she knew when he got to the important part as his eyes grew a bit wider.

“She just described you,” Erend said, as he gently prized the devise from his ear and returned it to hers.

Heart swelling, Aloy fell into him, kissing him as his arms tightened around her once more. The hair along his jaw tickled her face, as their lips moved as one.

“Is it silly that now I sort of hope we’re having a girl?” Aloy asked, after they'd disentangled themselves from one another, and she'd finally let him free to continue preparing the turkey to cook.

He had the last couple feathers plucked, turning to look at her with a lopsided smile.

“It's not silly,” he answered. “In fact, I kind of hope it's a girl too. Because if it's a boy I'd feel obligated to name it Elof.” Erend made a face as he tossed the feathers aside as if this would be terrible.

Aloy laughed, knowing full well he didn't mean that last bit. Erend would be proud to name his son for the man who’s death ensured he was born. Aloy had found a comfortable seat on a domed rock that protruded from the ground near the fire.

She sat and watched as their Glinthawk preened itself nearby, seemingly displeased with the dustiness of Texas. Erend got the turkey on a spit, and set to roasting it over the fire. He was whistling the song he always whistled as he cooked, and Aloy found herself humming along.

It was strange to think there was a time this song was unknown to her, as was this man before her. He heard her hums, smiling at her over his shoulder. Then he looked pensive for a moment.

“If you'd like, I can go back to the ranch with you, and we can give Elisabet a proper burial,” he said, eyes finding hers, slowly turning the turkey over the flames. “Least I could do considering she sacrificed so much of her time to give us time.”

Aloy blinked, straightening up where she sat. Erend had just touched on her own thought from earlier and added one of his own that she hadn't considered.

Elisabet had succeeded in that she had given the world and humans another chance. Everything. Everyone. Every minute that people continued to live on this planet was a monument to the time she had sacrificed.

Elisabet had given them time.

Elisabet had given Aloy time.

“Actually, I think she's fine as she is, though if you wanted to pay your respects,” Aloy trailed off.

“I would,” Erend said, nodding his mohawked head, before turning back to the cooking. “We can ride out AFTER you've eaten something. You barely touched your breakfast.”

“You don’t have to worry about that for lunch,” Aloy assured him, her hand on her still grumbling tummy. “I’m starving.”

“Good,” Erend said, looking to her over his shoulder again, his eyes hanging up on her hand where it rested on her stomach, a warm glow heating his face. “I love you.”

The smile was contagious, Aloy returned it along with the words. “I love you, too.”

They lapsed back into their comfortable silence, Erend back to cooking, the sun now very high in the clear blue sky. Aloy closed her eyes and turned her face to it, letting it warm her cheeks. Elisabet's voice from the recording still bouncing around in her head.

_I never had time._

Erend was whistling again, as the warm breeze blew through camp, and Aloy silently thanked Elisabet for the time.

 

\------------------------------------------------

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it. We're finally here.
> 
> Six months ago I was listening to the Horizon Zero Dawn soundtrack while doing house work and I had a daydream of Aloy asking Erend to write on her way out of Meridian after the end of the game.
> 
> That idea blossomed into more and more until somehow I have written a book four times longer than anything I ever wrote prior.
> 
> I can't thank you all enough. Whether you've been here all along, joined midway through, or just discovered it I can't thank you enough for reading. For giving me a reason to write it. To finish it.
> 
> I love this ship so damn much. Erend is a precious cinnamon roll and it's been so much fun taking him and Aloy on this adventure. 
> 
> For those of you wondering what's next for me, writing wise, I have two HZD fics on the horizon. One set in the AtSP universe, and one very much NOT set in the same timeline which I will be writing for NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Until then, I'll be rereading this behemoth as I haven't done so from the beginning since my chapters were maybe in the 40s. I'll see you all on the other side. 
> 
> Thanks and love. x Lauren
> 
> PS - I'm all soft and mushy and emotional as I put all of this into Ao3. When I saw that 90/90! I think I need a group hug. :'-)

**Author's Note:**

> [Complete AtSP Playlist on AppleMusic](https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/after-the-shadows-pass/idpl.7cfc02e35c674ba58ada63bf48c028c9)   
>  [Comlete AtSP Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/mightylauren/playlist/0ma8d5WTr74to7gE5mx6mt)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [click here to](https://ko-fi.com/A6263ATL)


End file.
